Imprevistos
by mayu-yui
Summary: "Sí, efectivamente y contra todo pronostico, Sasuke Uchiha, quien se había acostado con más de la mitad de la población femenina de Konoha, estaba embarazado. Y nada más y nada menos que de Uzumaki Naruto. El numero uno-y nunca mejor dicho-en sorprender a
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Todo el mundo, a lo largo de su vida, tiene una meta. Viven por ella, se despiertan pensando en ella, y seguramente sea lo último que visualizan antes de dormir. Puede que nos encontremos otros objetivos. Objetivos que nos hacen desviarnos momentáneamente de nuestro camino. Y sin embargo, tomemos la elección que tomemos, siempre estaremos pensando en realidad en nuestra meta inicial. Y resultaba muy irónico, como de la noche a la mañana las cosas podían llegar a torcerse de tal modo que, aún en contra de nuestros deseos, dejemos nuestros objetivos de lado.

Sonriendo con cruel sarcasmo, llevó una de sus pálidas manos, de dedos largos y callosos, hasta su plano vientre, donde desde hacía algo menos una semana, una nueva vida estaba creciendo.

Para recordar donde empezó todo el problema, o mejor dicho, donde fue consciente de su "situación", tendría que retroceder exactamente dos días. Dos largos y tediosos días.

_Flash Back_

—Debes estar de broma, vieja loca.

—Sasuke…

Respirando con dificultad, Sasuke se levantó de la camilla donde llevaba tumbado, con las piernas bochornosamente abiertas, más de quince minutos.

—¡No! Soy Sasuke Uchiha, vieja. ¡Y soy un hombre!

—Bueno, eso pensaba yo. Pero la vagina que tienes ahí abajo no parece pensar lo mismo.

De un manotazo, rechazó la mano tendida por la exuberante mujer rubia, para después colocarse los pantalones en su lugar con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir en semejantes circunstancias. Inhalando con lentitud, intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello solo era una broma. Una especialmente cruel.

Reprimiendo la vergonzosa tentación de cerrar sus manos sobre el cuello de la que era su actual Hokage, para apretarlas hasta dejarla sin aliento, se volvió hacia la mujer con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas en su pecho.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para librarme de esto?

—No lo sé. Debería investigar un poco…

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Acaso quiere que toda la maldita aldea se entere?

—Sasuke, tardará en ser visible al menos cuatro meses. Quizás poco menos.

—Lo quiero fuera. ¡Ya!

La paciencia de Tsunade debió agotarse en aquel preciso momento, ya que de un puñetazo mando al "paciente" directo al suelo.

—Vete a casa y tómate las pastillas que te mandé cada cinco horas. Harán que tu vagina desaparezca hasta el momento en que la necesites.

Sasuke no se movió del sitio, sintiendo su furia crecer peligrosamente. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía golpearle. Y sin embargo aquella mujer con su fuerza bruta y sus pechos gigantes acababa de hacerlo.

Sin decir una palabra más, y apretando con fuerza el pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía las pequeñas pastillas rojas que le había mandado, Sasuke salió del consultorio de un portazo. Una vez fuera, soltando el pomo como si quemara, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de unos conocidos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sakura.

—Pero Sasuke-Kun…

Ignorándola, el joven moreno de ahora 25 años empezó a caminar por el largo corredor blanco, para salir de una vez de aquel infernal lugar. Sakura, su actual novia, le miró con expresión dolida mientras se colocaba a su lado.

—Yo solo estaba preocupada por ti. Últimamente no puedes retener nada de lo que comes.

—Solo es una pequeña indigestión—Mintió con un suspiro de frustración. A veces se preguntaba por qué entre todas las chicas que conocía, terminó con ella. Aunque sabía que aquello era injusto. Sakura era una de las pocas personas que, aún después de su traición a la aldea, seguían aceptándole igual que antes.

Quizás aquello era lo único que le impedía dejarla, aún a vista de que el único motivo por el que empezó a salir con ella, aún no había dado sus frutos.

Con sus 26 años, Sasuke podría asegurar, sin pecar de soberbia, que era una de las personas más atractivas de la aldea. Siempre atrajo la atención de las mujeres, pero aquel atractivo que siempre había poseído con el tiempo se transformó en una atrayente aura sensual.

Su piel pálida ya no mostraba aquel tono enfermizo que una vez tuvo, sus ojos negros, aún cuando pocas veces mostraban emoción alguna, eran la perdición de algunas y el delirio de muchas. Así como su cuerpo, entrenado y firme por el ejercicio, con su casi metro noventa de altura, su constitución fuerte aunque esbelta y quizás demasiado bien proporcionada.

O por lo menos aquello era lo que habían escrito en uno de los tantos diarios amarillistas de la aldea, donde se cotizaba su persona como una de las más deseadas tanto por su atractivo físico como el de su cartera.

Pronto sus pasos le condujeron hasta su casa, aún en compañía de Sakura y demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de la mirada desdichada de la chica.

Con tres pisos de alto y una fachada blanca imponente, su casa era sin duda alguna uno de los motivos por el cual era tan cotizado. Y es que, el ser el último del clan Uchiha le convertía irremediablemente en el único y absoluto heredero de aquella mansión junto con todos los bienes del clan. Sasuke, a sus 26 años, tenía más dinero del que podría gastar aún si viviera 10 vidas.

Las amplias ventanas de fino y costoso cristal, protegidas por fuertes técnicas contra cualquier posible ataque enemigo, dejaban entrar al interior a través de los hermosos marcos de madera oscura, abundante luz. La estructura de la casa tenía forma de L, con un inmenso patio en el centro donde, desde tiempos inmemorables, su familia se había entrenado.

Con cansancio, abrió la puerta para después dejar colgadas las llaves en el gancho que tenía justo a su derecha y sin esperar a su novia, adentrarse en el pequeño recibidor que llevaba justo al salón. Sakura, tras él, cerró la puerta para acompañarle hasta el sillón. Sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, simplemente puso cara de consternación mientras esperaba el inminente interrogatorio.

—Sasuke—empezó Sakura con voz seria. Sabía que si había usado solo su nombre, la cosa no acabaría pronto. Lo único que evitó que la echase de su casa fue la larga amistad que les unía—. Por favor, dime que te ocurre. Naruto y tú os habéis estado portando extraño desde hace una semana. Incluso dejó de pasarse por aquí a vernos.

—Lo que haga ese idiota me trae sin cuidado.

—Sabes que es uno de los pocos amigos que tienes. Quizás el mejor.

Cansado de todo aquello y sin ganas de discutir, simplemente la miró con intensidad, intentando evaluar su reacción.

—Voy a ser padre.

Si Sasuke hubiese sido otra persona, probablemente la culpa le hubiese hecho abrazar a la chica y suplicarle perdón. Pero Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke, y simplemente se quedó allí, sentado en aquel cómodo sillón negro, observando como los ojos de la muchacha se abrían ante la impresión, para después dejar caer libremente sus lágrimas.

—Así que finalmente lo conseguiste. Felicidades, Sasuke-kun. Después de todo, yo nunca pude darte un hijo. ¿Y quién… quién es ella?

Lo irónico de las circunstancias casi le hizo reír. Casi. Pero Sakura tenía motivos de sobra para decir aquello, después de todo eran de dominio público sus numerosas infidelidades.

Desde un inició, la única razón de su noviazgo fue la de proporcionar al clan Uchiha una línea sucesoria. Necesitaba tener hijos a los que traspasar su sharingan, alguien que renaciera el clan. Y sin embargo tras año y medio de infructuosas relaciones sexuales, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión que con Sakura no tendría hijos.

Al principio sus escapadas con otras mujeres fueron cuidadosas, nadie debía enterarse de lo que sucedía. Pero Sakura no era tonta, y pronto se dio cuenta de todo. A partir de ahí, su relación dio un giro bastante inesperado. Ella, a pesar de su búsqueda de descendencia entre las piernas de otras mujeres, siguió a su lado, ignorando los comentarios de los demás y las recriminaciones de aquellos que, como Naruto, no soportaban ver lo que sucedía. Pero la situación se extendió durante todo un año. Hasta que de buenas a primeras, Sasuke encontró su heredero donde menos se esperó. En su propio cuerpo.

—No…no es así —continuó tras un prolongado silencio, intentando buscar las palabras exactas—. No hay ninguna mujer embarazada. Sakura, yo estoy em… embarazado.

Y vaya si le costó pronunciar aquello. ¿Embarazado? Sonaba tan tremendamente equivocado. Antinatural.

—Estás de broma —dijo Sakura mientras una vacilante sonrisa se extendía por sus finos labios, más Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees en serio que podría bromear con algo así?—Con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, se zafó del agarré de la mujer para ponerse en pie. Necesitaba caminar y despejar sus ideas. Definitivamente, él ni siquiera terminó de digerir la noticia que le había revelado Tsunade tras un exhaustivo examen.

—Pero…pero eso no puede ser cierto. Eres un hombre y…

—Y ahora mismo tengo una vagina entre mis piernas.

Con una ahogada exclamación, Sakura miró con intensidad la zona nombrada, haciéndole sentir realmente incomodo. Intentando controlar su temperamento, se dijo a si mismo que de ser él el informado, hubiese quitado al tipo los pantalones para verificarlo.

—¿Cómo… cómo ocurrió?

—Todo este… embrollo —Por decirlo de forma suave…— es como no, culpa única y exclusivamente de Naruto.

_Fin Flash Back_

Sí, efectivamente y contra todo pronostico, Sasuke Uchiha, quien se había acostado con más de la mitad de la población femenina de Konoha, estaba embarazado. Y nada más y nada menos que de Uzumaki Naruto. El numero uno-y nunca mejor dicho- en sorprender a la gente…

Y pese a toda aquella esperanza de dejar a alguna chica embarazada, para por fin tener una familia, ahora que tendría un hijo, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Pero demonios, estaba hablando de un hijo que gestaría él, y que además tendría como padre a Naruto. Aquello simplemente le superaba.

Y entonces, en este punto de sus teorías, volvía al principio de todo. Quería un hijo, y era más que obvio que, de seguir así, no lo conseguiría. ¿Por qué deshacerse entonces del que podría ser su primer heredero? Además, Naruto era mucho más fuerte que todas aquellas mujeres a las que se tiraba. Su hijo sería, definitivamente, digno del clan Uchiha.

En aquel instante, los insistentes golpes en la puerta de su casa hicieron que dejara la taza de chocolate caliente que se estaba tomando, mientras veía uno de los aburridos programas que televisaban a aquellas horas, para levantarse del sillón y caminar con andar lento hasta la puerta.

Se sentía como si le hubiesen pegado una paliza, y todo por culpa de aquellas horribles pastillas que le habían recetado. Si bien acabaron con su problema de nauseas y vómitos, al igual que con aquel aparato reproductor que no debía estar allí abajo, le dieron unos horribles dolores de cabeza.

Tomando el pomo dorado de la puerta, abrió. Más dos segundos después, con un sonoro portazo, cerró en las narices de su inesperado invitado.

—Sasuke… ¡Sasuke, ábreme!

Ante la falta de contestación, la irritante voz se elevó aún más.

—Vamos Sasuke. ¡No seas así! ¡Si no me abres me quedaré aquí sentado hasta morirme de frío!

Y en pleno invierno, a las dos de la madrugada, aquello era más que posible. Con un gruñido inteligible, y una patada a la puerta, vaciló durante algunos segundos antes de abrir de nuevo, colocándose de forma que nadie pudiese entrar a menos que se apartara.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Naruto?

—Tsunade me dijo que estabas enfermo. Quería saber qué te pasaba. Y si ya te encontrabas mejor.

—Sí —fue todo lo que dijo, volviéndose en redondo para cerrar la puerta. Pero la punta de un pie se lo impidió.

—¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí afuera! ¡Encima que vengo a visitarte!

—¡Suelta! —gritó, intentando despegar las manos del borde de la puerta y poder meterse dentro de su casa de una vez.

—¡No! ¡Quiero entrar!

Sin soportar aquello un segundo más, más alterado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, soltó repentinamente la puerta, para con unos cuantos sellos de sus manos, comprobar complacido como el cuerpo del rubio salía literalmente volando hacia afuera, por una inmensa bola de fuego.

—Y ahora vete a tu casa. Estoy seguro que ya no te congelaras.

Sin una pizca de remordimiento, cerró la puerta para volver a su sofisticado y cómodo salón. Las paredes de un color salmón muy claro y aquellos conocidos muebles, con su madera vieja pero bien cuidada, le hacían sentirse extrañamente en paz consigo mismo.

Tumbándose cual largo era en la lisa y suave superficie de su sillón, miró con aburrimiento la televisión. En aquel momento algún estúpido presentador daba gala de su arte escénica intentando vender a los telespectadores una inútil sombrilla para coches. ¿¡Quién demonios, en su sano juicio, compraría aquella cosa horrorosa?

—Debí ponerme tapones para los oídos —masculló irritado ante los constantes toques a su puerta—. ¡Maldición!

Tras tres minutos, el Uchiha se levantó, caminando furioso hasta la entrada de su casa. De un tirón, la puerta estuvo abierta de nuevo.

—Sabes que no me voy a ir de aquí, así ahórranos el espectáculo y déjame pasar.

—¿No tienes a nadie más que incordiar? ¿Qué hay de tu novia?

Naruto le miró sorprendido por unos instantes, pero después simplemente sonrió de aquella forma estúpida que solo él era capaz de hacer, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Naruto nunca cambiaría.

—Verás… Hinata y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo…

—Oh, ¡no te habrás atrevido!

—Después de lo que pasó….

Maldiciendo a todos sus antepasados, Sasuke agarró del cuello de su abrigo a Naruto para arrastrarlo tras de sí. Con poca consideración, le empujó, haciéndole caer en el suelo de su cocina.

—¡Dime que no has dicho nada!

—Claro que no.

Ignorando el tono indignado del rubio, Sasuke solo le vio levantarse para después quitarse su abrigo -el cual mostraba rastros de quemaduras por demasiadas partes-, para quedarse con un holgado jersey de lana negro y sus pantalones deportivos naranjas. Aquello, entre la blancura de los azulejos de la cocina y los electrodomésticos, resultaba algo extraño.

—No soy tonto, Sasuke. Pero…—Para su completo horror, las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron furiosamente mientras empezaba a balbucear—, no creo que funcionase. Me sentía culpable, además, puede que sea gay o algo así.

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo vas a ser gay si nunca te has sentido atraído por un tío? ¡Además, no te has acostado con ninguno para saber si te gusta o no!

—¡Me acosté contigo!

—¡Y tú me convenciste de hacer ese jodido jutsu! ¡Me transformé en una mujer!

Naruto no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándole como si le reprochase por algo de lo que el moreno no tenía conocimiento alguno. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, decidió aclarar todo de una vez.

—Estábamos muy borrachos, Naruto, y si tu querido Jiraiya o como le quieras llamar no hubiese comenzado la idiotez esa del juego de las apuestas, ambos no hubiésemos terminado encerrados en aquel maldito cuarto.

—¡Pero seguías siendo tú! Yo lo sabía, por lo tanto es como si estuviese haciéndolo con un hombre.

Joder, si que era difícil hacer entrar en razón a aquel cabezón.

Frustrado, se dejó caer en una de las sillas azules que rodeaban la larga mesa. Sus manos enseguida se entretuvieron con el cesto de fruta, cogiendo una manzana y girándola entre sus dedos.

—Mira Naruto, puedes hacer lo que quieras, o puedes creer lo que te de la maldita gana. Pero como alguien se entere de lo que pasó, te mataré. Y si bien sabes que no es mi estilo matar a gente, incluso te torturaré antes de tirar tus restos al río.

Algo en su rostro debió mostrarle lo enfadado que estaba, ya que, con una seriedad muy poco usual en él, se sentó en la silla de al lado.

—No diré nada. Y ahora cuéntame de qué estás enfermo.

Nada en el mundo le hubiese hecho contar lo que sucedía en realidad. Pero para su desgracia Naruto desvió su mirada hacía la encimera de la cocina, donde amontonadas de forma casi ordenada, se encontraban unas seis o siete gruesas revistas. Y todas trataban de lo mismo, el embarazo.

Inevitablemente, Naruto enseguida se puso en pie, llegando hasta las revistas y cogiendo la primera de ellas.

—¿Etapas de un embarazo?—Sus ojos se clavaron en Sasuke, que se mantuvo impasible en su sitio, aún con la manzana girando en sus manos, y después volvió hacia la segunda revista—. ¿Cómo soportar los meses de embarazo? Sasuke, ¿no tienes nada qué decir a esto?

Sasuke deseó volver atrás en el tiempo. Volver a la época donde Naruto era aún un crío cabeza hueca demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien. Pero Naruto, al igual que él, contaba con 26 años de experiencia, y si bien aún seguía teniendo aquel carácter impulsivo y tontorrón, definitivamente no podría engañarle con cualquier excusa barata.

—No son mías —contestó con un tono demasiado vacilante. Pero Naruto ni se percató de ello.

—¿No son…?—Los ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente, mientras la revista caía de entre sus dedos para ir directamente al suelo—. Sakura... ¿Vosotros vais a tener…? ¡Oh Dios! Voy a ser… ¿Tío? ¿Padrino?

Incrédulo, fue testigo de cómo Naruto se superaba a si mismo, mostrándose entusiasmado y recorriendo todo el largo de la cocina mientras no paraba de soltar idioteces. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

—Naruto... Naru… ¡Naruto!

—Joder, Sasuke —exclamó el rubio, deteniendo su caminata para girar bruscamente hacia Sasuke con cara de haberse perdido algo—. ¿Por qué me gritas ahora? ¿No ves que intento adaptarme a las nuevas?

—¡Que Sakura no está embarazada!

—¿Eh?

—Dios, dame paciencia. Esas revistas no son de nadie que conozcas, por lo tanto ni yo seré padre, ni Sakura madre y definitivamente, tú nos serás ni tío ni padrino.

Naruto pareció desconcertado, pero en unos segundos su ceño se frunció mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿No habrás dejado a ninguna de tus… amiguitas… embarazada, verdad?

—¡No!

Cuando Naruto le miró con sus cejas alzadas, sin creerle, Sasuke no supo como había llegado a aquella situación. Pero ante todo, no diría a Naruto que esas revistas eran para él. Antes muerto.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, dobe, sí. —Dejando la manzana, se levantó de la silla para acercarse hasta la revista que había caído y dejarla junto a las demás—. Y como has podido ver, yo me encuentro perfectamente, así que solo desaparece de aquí. Solo era una indigestión de nada.

Si Naruto le creyó o no, Sasuke nunca lo sabría. El dolor punzante que sintió de pronto en lo bajo del abdomen, le hizo doblarse sobre su estómago, respirando dificultosamente y emitiendo pequeños gemidos de dolor. Asustado, Naruto se acercó hasta él.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa?

Pero Sasuke se había quedado sin aliento y no pudo contestar nada. Cuando aquello brazos fuertes le alzaron con cuidado, simplemente se desmayo.

¡Se desmayó! Ya más tarde tendría tiempo de alarmarse por su propia debilidad.

—…—….—

—¡Sasuke! ¡Que guapa eres!—La voz chillona y desafinada le hizo girar el rostro, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le miraban desde un sonrojado rostro. Con una sonrisa boba, levantó uno de sus brazos, pasando su dedo por la suave mejilla de Naruto. Allí la fina línea de las marcas de sus mejillas le llamó la atención.

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia Naruto, pasando la lengua por aquellas marcas. Su nublada mente por la gran ingesta de alcohol simplemente no fue capaz de pensar con claridad, por lo que cuando dos manos morenas se posaron en su pecho, que era bastante exuberante y redondeado, simplemente gimió.

La oscuridad del cuarto no impidió que las dos figuras reflejadas en el alto espejo del armario fueran visibles. Naruto y él se encontraban abrazados, apoyados en la puerta verde mientras que una de sus rodillas se perdía entre las piernas del rubio. Pero algo no encajaba en aquella imagen. Quizás fuera los dos grandes pechos que le habían crecido. O quizás el rostro de mujer que le devolvió la mirada.

Sin darle importancia, alargó su cuello hacia tras cuando los dientes y la lengua del rubio empezaron a degustar su cuello, primero lamiendo con suavidad, humedeciendo la zona, para después morder casi cruelmente. Soltando una exclamación, Sasuke le agarró por los hombros, separándose de la puerta mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su camisa, pasándosela por los hombros para dejar aquel pecho al descubierto.

Sin decir palabra, se arrodilló ante él, sintiendo su cuerpo arder y la entrepierna completamente humedecida por la excitación. Acariciando con una mano el pecho de Naruto, agarró el borde de los pantalones con sus dientes y la otra mano para dejar libre el duro miembro del rubio. El buen tamaño de este le dejó un poco descolocado, y sin embargo no dudó en llevárselo a los labios para metérselo directamente a la boca y chuparlo con deseo y lujuria.

Naruto, con un grito extasiado, le separó de su cuerpo, cogiéndole con asombrosa facilidad y tumbándole en la cama. La cabeza rubia nunca le besó los labios, simplemente bajó hasta sus pechos para chupar con ahínco los pezones, haciéndolos endurecer con el tacto de su lengua y absorbiendo suavemente. Con sus largas manos abarcó ambos pechos, masajeándolas mientras besaba el valle entre ellos y se colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Sasuke estaba completamente desnudo, y no tenía ni idea de cuando se había desprendido de sus ropas.

—Ahí. Abre más las piernas —susurró el rubio con voz ronca y jadeando. Sasuke lo hizo, mientras su borrosa visión intentaba enfocar su rostro. Fallando miserablemente.

Cuando pellizcó uno de sus pezones, su espalda se arqueó mientras emitía pequeños gemidos de placer. Rodeándole con sus brazos la cabeza, intentó acercarle más hacia sí.

—Deja de joder y hazlo ya —gruñó guturalmente, sintiendo como un palpitante dolor se concentraba entre sus piernas.

Su cabello, completamente negro y ahora largo hasta sus caderas, se enredo entre ambos cuerpos, como una sedosa cortina. Más nada le importó cuando los dedos de Naruto bajaron hasta su sexo, acariciándole los hinchados pliegues para después buscar el centro del placer, aquel punto que le hizo gritar extasiado.

—Seremos cuidadosos —dijo Naruto mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en el interior de su vagina. Sasuke casi saltó sobre la cama, sintiendo el dolor aún en su extremo estado de embriaguez.

—Joder, eso duele.

—SCH… No será por mucho tiempo. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, estás hecho todo un gigoló.

Cuando otro dedo más acompañó al primero, moviéndose con cuidado mientras seguía estimulando su clítoris con la mano, se olvidó de contestar.

Agarrándole por el trasero, Naruto hizo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura, para tener mejor acceso a su interior.

—Demonios, esa bebida de Jiraiya era demasiado buena. Me voy a correr y ni siquiera he empezado…

—Si lo haces, te mato.

Con una ronca carcajada, Naruto adentró la punta de su miembro en su interior. Sasuke abrió los ojos espantado. Aquello dolía. Que demonios, aquello le estaba matando.

—¡No! ¡Quita! Me duele…

—Tranquilo….—Su voz suave y cargada de erotismo poco hizo por calmarlo. Pero Naruto, más hábil de lo que hubiese imaginado en un principio, volvió a estimularle hasta hacerle gemir y retorcerse pidiendo más. Y se lo dio.

Con un movimiento decidido, se adentró completamente, haciendo que la espalda de Sasuke se arqueara brutalmente, aplastando sus senos contra el pecho de Naruto mientras este escondía su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

Por un momento ninguno se movió. Sasuke no hubiese podido aún queriendo, y Naruto intentando no derramarse ante la estrechez del interior. Se encontraba demasiado excitado, y sinceramente dudaba durar demasiado…

—¿A qué demonios esperas?

—¿Seguro?

—Si no te mueves ahora, te destriparé lentamente.

Acostumbrado a las amenazas casi vacías de Sasuke, Naruto simplemente se movió levemente, comprobando fácilmente la humedad que empapaba su "feminidad". Tras un largo y agudo chillido de Sasuke, Naruto le abrió aún más las piernas, elevándole las caderas para después salir lentamente de su interior.

Complacido, el rubio fue testigo de cómo la mueca de dolor se convertía en una de placer, mientras el malestar desaparecía sustituido por la excitación que le producían las acompasadas y cada vez más rápidas embestidas de Naruto.

Ninguno tardó demasiado en terminar. Aunque Naruto, demasiado tenso, terminó corriéndose en su interior mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el sexo de Sasuke y le ayudaba a llegar al clímax.

Ninguno grito un nombre, ni siquiera miraron a su compañero al terminar, pero nada más hacerlo, el peso de sus cuerpos se hizo demasiado agotador, provocando irremediablemente que ambos cayeran en un sopor inmediato que les llevó a quedarse dormidos en aquella misma cama, desnudos, y con Sasuke aún convertido en mujer.

Lo que ninguno previó en su estado, fue que Naruto, sin percatarse de ello, no había usado ningún anticonceptivo, y aquel error les iba a costar caro a ambos.

—…..—…..

La molesta luz que le taladraba a través de los parpados le despertó. Eso, o quizás el fuerte olor a fármacos que inundaba el ambiente.

De lo primero que fue consciente al abrir sus hinchados ojos fue de que de nuevo, se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha. Las sábanas, frescas y de un inmaculado blanco, le cubrían hasta su pecho desnudo, guardándole del frío que pudiese hacer a mediados de Noviembre.

Llevándose uno de sus brazos al rostro, intentó protegerse de aquella intensa luz, procedente de la única ventana que adornaba el pequeño y limpio cuarto.

—Joder, ¿A quién se le ocurrió dejar las cortinas corridas? —masculló mientras un sonoro bostezo escapaba por sus finos labios. Algunos mechones de su flequillo le hacían cosquillas en la nariz, por lo que moviendo la cabeza, intento despejar su cara. Aquello solo ocasionó que la leve punzada que sentía en las sienes se convirtiera en un maldito martilleo.

—¿Sasuke? ¡Ya era hora! Pensaba que dormiría durante una semana entera.

La conocida voz de Naruto hizo que su cuello crujiera cuando giró el rostro con brusquedad, buscándole con la mirada. Y allí, en una de las sillas cercana a la cama, se encontraba el rubio.

Sasuke tuvo que contener una maldición cuando le vio, era obvio, por su aspecto desaliñado, que Naruto llevaba bastante tiempo allí. Su cabello, aún con ese tono rubio que siempre le había parecido tan llamativo, se encontraba tan enmarañado como cualquier nido de pájaros que se precie, así como su ropa, completamente arrugada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto, en un acto muy poco propio de él, se quedó en silenció mirándole especulativamente. Cada vez más nervioso, Sasuke frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Por muy estúpido que pareciera, aquella pregunta no se le ocurrió hasta entonces.

—Te desmayaste en tu cocina. Llevas tres días durmiendo.

—Mmmm

Con cuidado, se reclinó contra el gran almohadón que momentos antes había tenido bajo la cabeza, quedando semi sentado. Probando la fuerza de sus brazos, se dispuso a salir de aquella cama, para irse a su casa de una vez. Más sus codos solo se doblaron de un modo patético ante su peso. Frustrado, se dejó caer contra el cabecero de la cama, mirando furioso a Naruto.

—¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

—Está tarde. Tendrás todos los músculos dormidos.

Alarmado, le vio acercarse hasta la cama. Y Sasuke supo que todo su mundo se había ido por el retrete cuando los ojos de Naruto se clavaron en su abdomen, con una intensidad aterradora.

—¿Qué haces idiota?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tu embarazo. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Después de todo creo que yo tuve algo que ver también.

La mirada dolida de Naruto no le conmovió en lo más mínimo. Estaban hablando de él, su vagina y su imposible embarazo. Naruto podía irse a la mierda.

—No se de qué hablas.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Tú sabes lo mucho que quiero una familia! Siempre lo has sabido y aún así… aún así no me dijiste nada. Mírate, ni siquiera parece importarte lo que yo pueda pensar.

—Es que no me importa. Esto… esta cosa está creciendo dentro de mí, por lo tanto, es mío. Y solo mío.

Quizás no debió decir aquello. Después de todo, era él quien estaba casi postrado a una cama de hospital sin poder moverse.

En menos de dos segundos, los fuertes brazos de Naruto le agarraron por los hombros, empujándole cruelmente contra la cama mientras sus ojos adquirían aquel brillo rojizo al que tornaban cuando se enfadaba. Cuando se enfadaba de verdad.

—Así que, ahora no solo puedes gestar, si no que de algún modo eres hermafrodita y no me necesitaste para nada. ¡Ese niño es tan mío como tuyo!

Sin contestar, giró el rostro para no mirarle a los ojos. Sus puños se cerraron hasta casi clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Pero pasase lo que pasase, Naruto no se inmiscuiría así en su vida.

—Ni siquiera sé si lo voy a tener.

Aquello era una mentira. Sasuke, tras años en busca de un heredero, había llegado a la conclusión de que el problema no lo tenía el género femenino. Se acostó con la mitad de Konoha, y aún así seguía sin tener ningún hijo. Aquello, aún que más tarde le pareciera vergonzoso, fue lo único que en aquel momento salvó la vida del que sería su hijo.

—No. No serás capaz….

La mirada horrorizada que le dedicó Naruto le hizo respirar profundamente. Cuando el rubio suspiro decepcionado, algo en él saltó.

—¡Demonios! ¡Y a ti que narices te importa! Tienes a tu novia, y si fueras lo bastante inteligente, volverías con ella y tendrías muchos hijos tan idiotas como tu. ¡Déjame fuera de tu futuro, Naruto, porque no tengo la más mínima intención de formar parte de él!

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Naruto se separó de él. Por unos instantes, la culpabilidad le hizo elevar una mano, intentando agarrarle, pero con decisión, la dejó caer en su regazo.

—Como quieras. Desde luego, no se por qué después de todo este tiempo, sigo preocupándome por ti.

Y sin más, con un sonoro portazo, salió de la habitación. Sasuke, aún en estado de shock, intentó convencerse de que no eran lágrimas lo que había visto en los ojos del rubio antes de que este girara en redondo.

Pero por mucho que le doliera a Naruto, él no tenía cabida en su vida. Y de algún modo dolía, por que él también había estado siempre solo. Entendía perfectamente el por qué del enfado del rubio.

Aquel mismo día, tan solo unas horas después, la Hokage le visitó. Tsunade se mostró indignada por el poco cuidado que mostraba Sasuke con su propia condición, ordenándole una dieta sana además de descanso.

Sasuke, que no era dado a obedecer a nadie, tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer ante la terrible mirada de la mujer. Por algún motivo, la idea de que Tsunade le recriminaba silenciosamente por su actitud ante su embarazo no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

Tras una nutritiva pero poco sabrosa comida, al fin pudo irse a casa. Con los huesos y los músculos aún resentidos y la cabeza lo suficientemente pesada como para evitar hablar, se encontró a si mismo caminando hasta su inmensa mansión en completa soledad.

Lo más gracioso de todo era que, a pesar de sentirse patéticamente solo, si alguien hubiese llegado para acompañarle, le hubiese echado. En ocasiones odiaba su propia forma de ser. Su tremendo orgullo. Pero también sabía que era lo único que lo había mantenido en pie tanto tiempo.

Para su suerte, o desgracia, según como se mirara, Sakura estaba en casa cuando llegó. La mujer se había mudado hacía ya tiempo con él, y Sasuke nunca se opuso. Después de todo Sakura sabía como mantenerse fuera de sus asuntos, proporcionándole cierta intimidad.

Sasuke, obviamente, dejó de llevar a sus "amigas" allí. Por ella. Podía sonar hipócrita, teniendo en cuenta sus actos, más el cariño que le procesaba Sakura le hacía difícil dejarla de lado completamente. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella hacía que parte de su horrible soledad se mitigara considerablemente.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —El abrazo de Sakura, que se tiró encima de él nada más atravesar la puerta de la casa, casi le hizo caerse del susto. Por suerte pudo mantener su dignidad y su equilibrio.

—Mmmm.

Su usual silencio no molestó a su novia, que cogiéndole la mano, le llevó hasta el salón. Una vez allí le sentó en el sillón mientras empezaba a contar el motivo de que no hubiese podido ir hoy a visitarle al hospital.

—Y entonces el muy tonto terminó entre los tres explosivos. Necesité de más de tres horas para curarle todas las heridas. Para cuando lo hice ya estabas por salir así que decidí venir a prepararte algo de comer. Necesitas alimentarte bien.

Incrédulo, la observó ir hasta la gran mesa alargada del salón, coger una bandeja llena de platos rebosante en su mayoría de líquidos y acercarse de nuevo a su lado. El olor de la comida le abrió el apetito de inmediato. Sin embargo aún había algo que roía su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo aceptaste así de rápido? Es decir… ¡Estoy embarazado! Es algo… anormal.

Sasuke, que había contado la historia de lo sucedido a Sakura—En realidad la culpabilidad le obligó a ello—esperó su respuesta. Más Sakura, desesperándolo, se sentó a su lado con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido de la pared mientras parecía cavilar sobre su respuesta.

—Al principio fue difícil. Pero Sasuke-kun, tendrás un hijo de las dos personas que más quiero. De Naruto, que es como mi hermano, y tuyo. Por fin ambos tendrán lo que tanto han buscado, aún que todo haya sucedido así.

—Sabes que Naruto ha dejado a Hinata convencido de que se ha vuelto gay, ¿verdad?

Una mueca divertida estiró los labios de Sakura mientras se volvía hacia él, sus ojos brillantes.

—Tú sabes como es Naruto. Hace un mundo de todo. Debe estar demasiado confundido, solo dale tiempo.

Sobresaltado, se dio cuenta de que su novia no sabía lo cruel que había sido con el rubio. Le había dicho que pensaba deshacerse del niño, y Naruto se había ido destrozado.

—Le dije... le dije que no tendría al niño.

La sorpresa la dejó sin habla por unos instantes, pero después su ceño se frunció. Si algo había aprendido de Sakura era que cuando se enfadaba, podía dar tanto miedo como Tsunade. Sakura era una burra.

—No serías capaz.

Negando con la cabeza, miró fijamente la sopa de verduras que tenía ante sí, como si los pequeños trozos que flotaban en el caldo pudiesen dar algunas respuestas a sus dudas. Aún no entendía como lo lograba, pero Sakura era capaz de sacar su lado más humano. Ella y Naruto eran los únicos que se atrevían a tratarlo sin formalidades, como uno más. Y aquello le hacía verdaderamente difícil ser distante con ambos.

Pero mientras con Sakura a veces sentía que se ablandaba, tentado incluso a sonreírle amablemente, con Naruto siempre terminaba peleando por cualquier tontería. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Quien sabe. A lo largo de mi vida he descubierto que soy capaz de demasiadas cosas horribles. Pero no me desharé del niño. Después de todo es lo que he estado buscando.

—Naruto te odiará. Nada le haría más feliz que tener ese niño.

—Pero yo lo quiero fuera de esto. Sakura, no puedo tener un niño con Naruto. Simplemente no puedo. ¿Qué demonios diría la gente?

—¿De verdad te importa eso? ¿De verdad podrías anteponer la opinión de todos esos que te han dado la espalda a la felicidad de Naruto?

Sintiéndose un miserable, y aún así sin poder dar su brazo a torcer, se negó a contestar. Puede que no quisiera ver a Naruto sufrir, pero menos lo quería cerca de su hijo. Simplemente, él criaría a un Uchiha, algo que el rubio no podría hacer nunca.

—¿Y como piensas ocultárselo? No creo que puedas mantener el secreto demasiado tiempo. Además, lo siento, sabes que te amo más que a nadie, pero no voy a ayudarte en esto Sasuke. Naruto… él…

—Lo sé.

En aquel momento la puerta sonó. Sasuke, de haber estado solo, simplemente la hubiese ignorado para comer en paz, pero Sakura, mucho más sociable, enseguida fue a contestar. Momentos después de que su novia se perdiera de vista, la mujer entró de nuevo en el salón con el rostro pálido y los ojos agrandados. Tras ella entró otra persona más, y a Sasuke se le cayó el alma a sus pies.

Era Naruto. No, más que eso, era Naruto con dos maletas enormes.

—Sasuke, ¡puedes intentar lo que quieras, pero me quedaré en tu casa para asegurarme de que no hagas nada malo! Y no me vas a echar tan fácilmente, así tenga que pelear contigo. —Aquella sonrisa zorruna que tanto caracterizaba al rubio asomó a sus labios—. Y en tu estado, no creo que dures demasiado.

Definitivamente, le mataría.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Ser desagradable, en ocasiones, podía resultar bastante beneficioso.

No se trataba de que a Sasuke le gustase que le odiaran, o que todo el mundo le cayese mal. Pero simplemente su carácter huraño y medianamente insociable no le permitía comportarse de otro modo.

Por suerte, aquello por lo general evitaba escenas tan incómodas como la que estaba teniendo lugar en ese preciso instante. Es más y aún peor, en su propia cama.

—Dobe…—Su voz sonó ronca por el esfuerzo de contenerse. Un aura asesina, casi palpable, se extendió amenazadora sobre ellos. Pero a Naruto no pareció afectarle.

Todo empezó aquella misma mañana, cuando al despertarse de un ligero y muy interrumpido sueño, lo primero que vio fue una mata dorada de pelo pegada a su cabeza. No es que aquello, como norma general, fuese algo realmente extraño. Bien sabía Sasuke que hubiese sido una hipocresía el negar haberse levantado demasiadas veces con una cabellera desconocida a su lado. Pero había algo en aquel tono dorado y aquel pelo corto que le incomodaba sobremanera.

Posiblemente el que fuese de Naruto.

—Dobe…—repitió maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras veía ahora con claridad el rostro dormido de su amigo. Esperando que no estuviese desnudo, como lo estaba él mismo, miró fugazmente su cuerpo. Casi suspiró aliviado al verle con un horrible pijama verde lima, que resaltaba de forma casi cómica contra su morena piel—. ¡Dobe!

—Mmmm… Un poco más, Hina. Tengo sueño. —Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al reconocer aquel nombre. Pero sin pararse a pensar en su propia desnudez, empujó a Naruto con brusquedad, haciéndole caer al suelo con un golpe seco que además arrastró con él sus sábanas—. ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

—Mira que eres idiota... Cómo no te vayas ahora mismo, te juro que te echo a patadas de mi casa.

Por fin Naruto pareció darse cuenta de la situación, es más, en cuanto sus adormilados ojos se enfocaron en él, todo rastro de sueño pareció evaporarse. Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke solo pudo quedarse completamente inmóvil, esperando a que el otro reaccionara de una maldita vez.

—Ahora sé por que me volví gay. Sasuke, ¡que envidia!

—¿Pero qué demonios estás mirando?

—¿Eh?—Poniéndose en pie, Naruto se llevó una de sus manos a la nuca, mostrándose entre impresionado y avergonzado. Y aquellos ojos no se apartaban de la entrepierna de Sasuke—. Pero es que es francamente grande. El mío no es así de…

—¡Cállate!—De un salto, estuvo junto a él para arrebatarle la sábana y cubrir su desnudez. Naruto sonrió divertido mientras se sentaba en la cama. Al parecer, con pocas intenciones de retirarse—. ¿Qué haces? Te he dicho que te largues.

—Pero aún es muy temprano.

—Pues entonces vete a tu cuarto, que para eso me has obligado a darte uno en mi casa.

Si Naruto se sintió ofendido ante aquello, no dio muestra alguna de ello. Simplemente se recostó en las sábanas azules de seda mientras se estiraba de forma felina.

—Venga, Naruto, no tengo paciencia para esto.

—Tu cama es muy grande, no seas egoísta.

Sasuke, dispuesto a replicar cualquier frase aguda e hiriente, se vio callado cuando uno de los morenos brazos del otro le agarró, haciéndole caer de boca en la cama. Su furia creció peligrosamente, pero Naruto, tan descuidado como siempre, simplemente le pasó los brazos alrededor de su torso para momentos después cerrar simplemente los ojos.

—No deberías exaltarte tanto, podrías herir a nuestro hijo.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Con toda su fuerza renovada, le agarró con la cabeza para hundírsela entre las suaves plumas del almohadón, ahogándole con crueldad. Ignorando los gritos amortiguados por la tela, se quedó allí hasta que su amigo dejó de debatirse

Cuando su furia desapareció, se percató algo asustado de que los brazos del dobe hacia rato que no se movían.

—Naruto… ¡Naruto levántate!—exclamó zarandeándolo mientras la cabeza del rubio se sacudía en todas direcciones. Naruto, con los ojos cerrados, no contestó—. Maldita sea, lo único que me faltaba era ser acusado por asesinato. Ne.. Dobe…

Buscando a su alrededor algo con lo que despertarle, preferiblemente algún vaso de agua que tirarle a la cara, aflojó su agarre unos instantes. Y entonces sucedió. Sasuke podría afirmar firmemente que no lo había visto venir. Y no se equivocaría. Pero el hecho era que, momentos después, era él quien se encontraba aprisionado bajó Naruto.

—¿Se puede saber que rayos haces?—preguntó fulminándole con la mirada. Más los azules ojos de Naruto solo le sonrieron divertidos.

—¿Preocupado, Uchiha?

—Bastardo. Lo único que me preocupaba era ir a prisión por tu culpa.

Naruto río. Sí, el muy desgraciado echó hacia tras la cabeza soltando una estruendosa carcajada. Y Sasuke apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

—Quítate de encima —masculló casi escupiendo las palabras. Pero los ojos de Naruto se habían clavado en el punto exacto que la ligera sábana dejaba de cubrir su pecho. Unos centímetros más abajo de su pezón derecho.

—¿Sabes por qué dejé a Hinata en realidad, Sasuke?

Si Naruto esperaba una respuesta a aquello, lo llevaba claro.

—Porque durante dos días estuve teniendo sueños eróticos contigo —siguió sin embargo. No había ni pizca de vergüenza en su rostro, y Sasuke no pudo menos que preguntarse dónde se había metido el Naruto inocente y juguetón que tan bien había llegado a conocer—. Al principio eran con una despampanante morena de ojos negros y cuerpo de infarto. Pero en algún punto de la noche siempre se convertía en otra persona. Siempre se convertía en ti.

Si Sasuke no hubiese sido presa en aquellos instantes de un tremendo malestar matutino, hubiese luchado por soltarse. Pero Naruto era demasiado fuerte, y en sus condiciones poco podía hacer él. Cuando una de las manos del rubio bajó hasta posarse en su pecho, cada uno de sus músculos se tensó en actitud de claro rechazo.

—Eres un cerdo —dijo desafiante y acumulando chakra. Si Naruto no le soltaba enseguida, a la mierda con sus dolores y malestares, le daría una paliza.

—¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas averiguar lo que me pasa? Cualquiera diría que te has acostado con más de la mitad de Konoha…

El cruel sarcasmo no hizo mella en él.

—Son chicas. Nunca, a excepción de en un estado cercano al coma etílico, me liaría contigo.

—¡Ya lo tengo!

La sorpresa le impidió reaccionar con suficiente rapidez cuando sus manos fueron soltadas. Momentos después, frente a él se encontraba una atractiva rubia completamente desnuda.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —exclamó malhumorado.

—¡Pero ahora soy una chica! —Con un movimiento brusco, Naruto apartó las sábanas de un manotazo, para tirarse sobre su regazo y rodearle con sus delgados brazos el cuello—. Eso era lo que querías, ¿verdad?

Sasuke lo hubiese negado. En realidad su gesto hubiese sido algo mucho más determinante que una simple negación, pero Naruto, haciendo gala de su impulsividad una vez más, acercó su rostro hasta quedar a unos centímetros de los labios de Sasuke para, sonriendo, unir sus bocas en un torpe y casi desesperado beso.

La sorpresa hizo que no se moviera, y en los escasos segundos que tardó en reaccionar, fueron miles las sensaciones que parecieron agolparse en su pecho. El asco al saber que, a pesar de las apariencias, estaba besando a Naruto, el terror ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto por alguien, el enfado por haber sido sorprendido así y, por encima de todo, las graves consecuencias de quien sufre un largo celibato.

Aquellos labios llenos y húmedos, aquel cuerpo redondeado de grandes pechos y cimbreantes caderas que empujaban contra su ingle, aquella lengua que lamía de forma tentativa su propia boca… En definitiva, demasiado para un cuerpo necesitado de sexo. Horrorizado, no pudo evitar que parte de su anatomía se alzara vergonzosamente, siendo notada en seguida por Naruto.

—Vaya, Sasuke, parece que después de todo no eres un cubito de hielo como todos pensamos.

—Idiota, llevo bastante tiempo sin…—Sin decir nada más, le agarró por los brazos intentando separarlo de su cuerpo, pero Naruto le rodeó la cintura con sus largas piernas, sentándose justamente en el centro de su más que despierto deseo.

—Eso… no es excusa —susurró sacando su lengua para volver a lamer la comisura de los finos labios de Sasuke. Torciendo el gesto, este giró el rostro para evitarle, pero aquello no pareció afectar a Naruto.

—Sabes que en cuanto recupere la fuerza te voy a matar, ¿verdad?

El muy maldito se río. De nuevo la furia de Sasuke creció mientras se sentía embotado por las distintas sensaciones que le ataban a aquella cama. Preguntándose cuándo habían cambiado allí los papeles, que ahora era él el "sumiso" mientras que Naruto había asumido un papel "seductor", mordió la mano del rubio cuando esta se acercó hasta posarse en su mejilla. Naruto gritó, y aquello fue para él como un bálsamo.

Pero por desgracia, o quizás por una vez no, las nauseas por fin llegaron, haciéndole doblar en dos mientras sentía como la bilis subía hasta su garganta. Por el rostro de Naruto, debió ponerse blanco, o incluso verde, ya que no hicieron falta ni veinte segundos para verse cargado casi en volandas hasta su baño privado.

Allí tampoco tardó demasiado en expulsar de su tembloroso cuerpo los restos de la cena anterior, que más bien eran ya escasos. Pero nada pudo evitar que su frente se perlara de sudor y su nariz de puntos rojos por el esfuerzo. Maldita piel casi translucida…

Sin agradecer a Naruto por sujetarle la cabeza, se quedó apoyado en su taza del servicio durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

—Tranquilo, pronto pasará —susurraba Naruto mientras sus dedos masajeaban las sienes de Sasuke. Pero este solo podía maldecir una y mil veces su decisión de seguir adelante con aquella locura.

Cuando sintió la suavidad de la toalla blanca rozarle el rostro, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose exhausto y a punto de desfallecer. Completamente mareado, intentó ponerse en pie. Fallando miserablemente. Mierda. Ese no era él. Sasuke nunca había sido alguien dependiente y ciertamente la idea de mostrarse en tal grado de debilidad era algo que le carcomía por dentro.

Finalmente Naruto le llevó de nuevo hasta su cama, donde le recostó con la promesa de no volver a "atacarle sexualmente" hasta que estuviese en buenas condiciones. Desde su punto de vista, aquello ni merecía una contestación.

—Cuidaré de ti, aunque tú me alejes —le escuchó susurrar cuando los últimos vestigios de sueño le conducían hasta un agradable sopor.

—Esto va mal. No es normal que Sasuke pierda sus energías tan rápido. A este paso su chakra se agotará. Y ni él ni el bebé podrán recuperarse a eso. —La desesperada voz de Sakura se escuchó perfectamente por cada uno de los rincones del inmenso y bien decorado recibidor de la mansión Uchiha. Allí, junto a Naruto, caminó hasta llegar a las largas escaleras que conducían al piso superior, donde en aquellos momentos dormía su novio.

—Y cada vez va a peor. Hoy ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para alejarme cuando empecé a… bromear con él —dijo Naruto, siguiéndola. Con su uniforme negro y el protector controlando sus dorados cabellos, parecía una persona completamente distinta. Parecía un adulto.

—Deberías dejar de incordiarle, Naruto. Uno de estos días perderá completamente el control, y no quiero saber que sucederá entonces.

Con un breve gesto, Naruto desechó aquel comentario. Puede que Sakura fuese su amiga, y quizás incluso debiese sentirse avergonzado por el comportamiento que había tenido aquella misma mañana con Sasuke, pero lo cierto es que algo le impedía sentirse todo lo culpable que debía.

—Las medicinas de la Hokage parecen empeorar solo las cosas. Hoy no tenía fuerzas ni para llegar a su baño.

—Pero son necesarias. Sin ellas, su cuerpo no mantendría la transformación interna del jutsu, y si se desvanece, el bebé morirá.

Las palabras de Sakura no hacían muestra evidente de ningún rencor. Y Naruto la admiraba por ello. En realidad, en el momento exacto en que se enteró de la noticia, después de poder controlar su estado de euforia por tener una familia, se sintió realmente mal con Sakura. Llevaba años echándole en cara a Sasuke el acostarse con otras para conseguir un hijo, y finalmente había sido él mismo con quien lo consiguió. Si aquello no era una cruel ironía, entonces no sabía que podía ser. Y lo peor de todo era que, aún sabiendo que estaba mal, no podía arrepentirse de nada. No cuando su hijo iba en camino de formar parte de su vida.

—Sakura… —murmuró a solo unos pasos tras de la mujer—. ¿Por qué no dices nada sobre ello? ¿Por qué no te enfadaste conmigo o me echaste todo en cara?

Sakura se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, sin desviar su mirada de los gruesos barrotes de la barandilla de madera que agarraba con fuerza. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin contestó.

—Porque de nada serviría. Déjalo Naruto —continuó, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa más bien falsa en sus labios—. Prefiero no hablar de eso. Por lo menos no ahora. Tenemos que hacer algo con Sasuke, conociéndole, pronto se cansará de estar así. Y no quiero saber lo que hará entonces.

—Deberíamos hacer algo para alegrarle. —Sakura le miró interrogante, y de pronto una estupenda idea apareció en su mente—. ¡Ya sé!

Por supuesto, Sakura no dijo nada. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era una perdida de tiempo.

Cuando Sasuke al fin se levantó, ya pasaban de las tres del medio día. Su estómago rugió en demanda de comida sólida mientras sus músculos se quejaban con dolorosas punzadas del largo periodo de inactividad.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el hecho de que efectivamente, se había desmayado en brazos del dobe. Quien además le había acosado momentos antes. Gruñendo, casi suplicó por que las cosas se hubiesen quedado ahí. Naruto era capaz de muchas cosas, pero Sasuke no creía que se hubiese aprovechado de él mientras dormía.

Cuando uno de sus brazos se levantó para taparse los ojos, ocultándolos así de los molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, vio que estaba vestido. Con un suspiro de alivio retiró las sabanas de su cuerpo para ponerse en pie. Por suerte sus fuerzas habían regresado, como si el episodio de aquella mañana nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Estaba preocupado. Desde luego, mentiría si dijera que todo aquello le daba igual. Sasuke sabía que algo no iba bien. Las horribles medicinas que le daban no hacían mucho por mitigar su malestar y sus fuerzas cada vez disminuían más y más.

¿Pero qué hacer? A aquellas alturas la posibilidad de deshacerse de su hijo era nula. No se trataba del riesgo que entrañaba abortar con algo más de un mes de embarazo, era simplemente que se había acostumbrado a pensar en su hijo como alguien real. Alguien que, a pesar de no medir más que unos centímetros —y si es que llegaba a eso—, ya formaba parte de su familia.

Por lo que la idea de abortar quedaba excluida. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Según Tsunade, todos aquellos síntomas pasarían a los tres meses, donde su cuerpo debería estabilizarse un poco más. Pero hasta entonces —y Sasuke podía dar fe de ello— la cosa empeoraría.

Se dirigió hasta su armario, de donde sacó un grueso suéter de lana azul oscuro y unos pantalones blancos, y cogiendo una toalla grande y esponjosa, entró en su baño para ducharse.

Los días previos a Noche Buena eran días festivos. Días para celebrar con tu familia la próxima llegada de un nuevo año, en los cuales las calles se llenaban de gente que buscaba comprar todo lo necesario para la gran cena del 24. Entre ellos, claro está, también se encontraba él, que por primera vez se vio arrastrado dentro de aquel frenesí por encontrar la mejor carne al menor precio posible, y todos aquellos adornos que servirían para que Papa Noel dejara sus escasos regalos bajo el nuevo árbol que se había adueñado de su salón. Sobraba decir que aquello era culpa exclusivamente de Naruto. Como no…

No solo su casa había sufrido las consecuencias de aquellas horribles fechas, sino que él, aún cuando nunca antes había celebrado nada para Noche Buena, se vio obligado a preparar una gran cena en su casa.

Si alguien le preguntaba como había conseguido Naruto que aceptara algo así, probablemente contestaría que no tenía ni idea. Naruto simplemente le había mirado con aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos mientras le chantajeaba emocionalmente con toda clase de frases como: "Pero es la primera vez que paso las navidades con los que considero como mi familia".

En otras circunstancias Sasuke simplemente le hubiese dedicado su peor mirada de desdén y le hubiese mandado a la mierda. Pero sus hormonas, malditas fueran ellas, se revelaron. Simplemente nada pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se enterneciera ante la visión de su amigo rubio con ojos suplicantes y mueca esperanzada. Y por supuesto, más tarde se odió por ello.

El resultado fue que durante dos días seguidos se había visto arrastrado a toda clase de tiendas y locales llenos de luces y colorines, en busca de todo aquello necesario para celebrar la navidad.

—¡Sasuke! Demonios… Cualquiera diría que eres un ninja. —La voz enfadada de Naruto le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Dándose cuenta al instante que se había quedado parado en medio de una concurrida calle—. Te tiro una bomba y ni te enteras.

Aquello hirió su orgullo, pero simplemente le tiró con brusquedad las tres bolsas que cargaba, llenas de vete a saber qué, y caminó en dirección contraria.

—¡Oh vamos, Sasuke!, no te enfades. Es que llevaba media hora llamándote —exageró Naruto, corriendo hasta alcanzarle. Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada cuando la mano de su amigo le agarró del brazo. Por suerte, Naruto fue lo bastante inteligente como para dejar de tocarle al instante—. Aún quedan por comprar las bebidas.

—¡Pero es que no entiendo por qué demonios nos llevamos media tienda cada vez que entramos en algún lugar! Cualquiera diría que solo vamos a comer tres personas…

Por un horrible momento, la tez de Naruto se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que Sasuke presintiera algo extraño. Pero aquello desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, y con sonrisa zorruna su amigo simplemente le agarró por su abrigo, arrastrándole tras él.

—Tiene que haber para todos estos días. Además, ya sabes cómo como yo…—Esquivando a todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, Naruto le llevó hasta el escaparate de una pequeña tienda. Cuando Sasuke por fin se fijó en ello, pudo ver como se trataba de una bodega—. Venga, Sasuke, entremos.

Y así lo hicieron. Sasuke se limitó a quedarse al marguen, por lo menos al principio. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que el dobe no tenía ni idea de vinos y que si seguía así iban a timarle. El vendedor, un joven con deslumbrante sonrisa, obviamente falsa, le ofrecía una oferta espectacular de diez botellas por el módico precio de aproximadamente lo que ganaba Naruto en dos misiones.

A Sasuke sin embargo lo único que le pareció extraordinario era que aquel dobe pudiese creer algo así. Frustrado y no dispuesto a derrochar su dinero, cogió a Naruto del brazo para llevarle a rastras hasta uno de los tres pasillos repletos de vinos. Allí algunas botellas de crianza llamaron su atención.

—Mira que eres tonto, Naruto. Ese vino era una porquería.

—¿Cómo? Pero si me lo iba a dejar más barato de su precio original.

Mirándole incrédulo, se dio cuenta de que Naruto ni siquiera le creía. Estupendo.

—Déjame a mi esto de elegir el vino. No creo que tengas demasiada experiencia en ello. ¿O sí?

—Bueno…—El delatador sonrojo que se extendió por sus mejillas fue una respuesta bastante clara—. ¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto tu de bebidas? No me iras a decir que eres un alcohólico, ¿verdad?

Sin contestar a eso, sacó dos botellas de sus respectivos cajones. Eran algo caras, pero Sasuke sabía que bien merecía la pena por su sabor. Añadiéndolas a la pequeña cesta que habían cogido, se volvía hacia el otro.

—Pues nunca me ha dado por beber mucho. Pero contigo en casa... Demonios, tu serías capaz de llevar a alguien a la bebida.

Naruto rió, y por extraño que pareciese, Sasuke sintió algo demasiado parecido al alivio para su propia tranquilidad. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba él por herir con sus comentarios a Naruto? Desde luego que no lo sabía.

Cuando por fin hubo elegido cuatro botellas más, enseñándole a Naruto cuales eran y por qué las cogía, no se sorprendió al sentir como el rubio le quitaba la cesta de las manos. Pero sí cuando la dejó en el suelo y le empujó hasta dejarle arrinconado contra una de las estanterías.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios haces? —masculló manteniendo sus manos quietas, evitando así la tentación de golpearle en la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿No es obvio? —Lo era, más su mente no quería aceptarlo—. Será mejor que no te muevas demasiado, teme, sino tiraras esta estantería llena de botellas carísimas de vino.

—Preferiría pagar toda la tienda a volver a besarte. —Le dijo elevando sus finas cejas con desdén. Pero Naruto, lejos de sentirse ofendido, solo rió por lo bajo. Y le besó.

Sasuke una vez más no reaccionó a tiempo, y cuando los labios del rubio se juntaron con los suyos, fue muy consciente de la manera en que Naruto capturaba su labio inferior, lamiéndolo y absorbiéndolo con su propia boca como si de algún tipo de dulce se tratase.

Asqueado, Sasuke logró zafarse de él sin tirar ninguna botella, aunque para ello tuvo que empujar tan fuerte al otro que Naruto terminó a casi dos metros de él en el suelo.

Cabreado, salió del apartado pasillo para dirigirse hasta el mostrador. Allí, el dependiente miró significativamente la caja con las diez botellas que tan amablemente había ofrecido a Naruto antes. Y aquello fue lo último que pudo soportar. ¿Acaso tenía cara de idiota?

—Escúchame, y escúchame bien, pues de ello puede depender el cómo te deje —dijo mientras agarraba al sonriente empleado por las solapas de su ridículo uniforme—. Vas a cobrarme las botellas de la puta cesta en menos de un minuto y medio, y después nos darás una de esas figuritas de chocolate blanco de regalo. ¿Entendiste?

Sasuke apretó aún más su agarre al verlo dudar, pero el chico, ya con toda sonrisa desaparecida, asintió con énfasis mientras cogía la cesta.

Si bien tardó más de minuto y medio, a su favor tenía que decir que no solo le regaló una figurita de aquellas que tanto se le habían antojado. Le regaló tres. Naruto apareció junto a él y milagrosamente se limitó a cargar con la compra sin mirarle si quiera demasiado.

Pero el muy maldito iba sonriendo.

Aquel, quizás, fue el día más agotador que recordaba. Ni siquiera las misiones de alto rango o los sucios y estresantes entrenamientos con Orochimaru habían producido en él tanta repelencia como entrar en una marisquería donde al menos treinta ancianas se encontraban cuchicheando de los últimos rumores extendidos por Konoha. Y fue justamente allí donde se le ocurrió que, si alguien llegaba a averiguar su estado, sería el centro de atención de toda la maldita aldea durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Y aquello, definitivamente, resultaba aterrador.

El resto del día pasó bastante normal. Sasuke comió como un cerdo, sobretodo chocolate, mientras Naruto le perseguía recordándole que aquello no podía ser demasiado bueno para su hijo. Más tarde sus dos invitados empezaron a cocinar. Sasuke no tenía ni idea de que el dobe pudiese hacer otra cosa que ramen en la cocina, por lo que se quedó bastante desconcertado al verlo con un ridículo delantal y un inmenso libro de recetas en su mano.

—Pásame ese tarro de mantequilla, Sasuke —ordenó Sakura en tono autoritario mientras sujetaba una sartén en la mano y hojeaba el mismo libro que Naruto. Sasuke, sintiéndose algo inútil allí sentado en una silla, mientras los otros hacían todo el trabajo, se lo pasó.

—¿Qué estáis preparando?—preguntó mirando las tres fuentes inmensas colocadas enfrente suya.

—Cordero, solomillo y rape. —Sasuke no dijo nada sobre la cantidad de comida. Tota, si ellos querían cocinar para un mes entero, allá ellos. Pero entonces, algo que vio en el libro de recetas le hizo levantarse de un saltó y arrebatarle el inmenso tomo a Sakura.

—¿Qué es esto?—señaló con los ojos clavados en uno de los platos.

—¿Eh? Asado de atún rojo con jamón —contestó Naruto, leyendo el nombre de la receta.

—Lo quiero.

—¿Cómo?—La cara de Sakura y Naruto en aquel instante no tuvo precio.

—Quiero ese plato para cenar.

—Pero… a ti no te gusta el atún. Bueno ni a ti ni a ninguno de nosotros. Es un plato muy difícil y…

—Quiero atún —dijo de nuevo, marcando las palabras con especial énfasis. Los otros dos se miraron como temerosos de negarse. Y entonces Sasuke sonrió malignamente—. ¿Quieres acaso que tu hijo salga con una marca de pez en su cuerpo por negarme un simple antojo? O peor aún, podría salir con cara de atún. El niño, o niña, te odiaría.

Aquello, desde luego, ganó la discusión. Naruto le arrebató el libro leyendo en voz alta los ingredientes que necesitaba. Sakura, con el ceño fruncido, murmuró algo por lo bajo. Por suerte nadie lo oyó.

—¿Tenemos todo?—Sakura fulminó a Naruto con la mirada y después, con un suspiro de frustración, negó con la cabeza.

—Nos falta el atún, los calabacines y las espinacas.

Naruto miró el reloj de pared de la cocina y momentos después simplemente salió casi corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa. La que cerró con un portazo.

—Eso ha sido despreciable —masculló Sakura con enfado.

—Si él quiere hacerlo, ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo?

—¿Quién eres? Supongo que todo un cabrón…

No se ofendió, ya que en realidad tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada. Acababa de dificultar todo el proceso de hacer la cena.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer lejos de la cocina? No quiero que se te antoje cualquiera de los ingredientes y nos quedemos sin cena…

—¡Crees que lo hice a propósito! —exclamó sorprendido.

—¿Acaso no es así?

—No.—Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero instantes después una débil sonrisa aflojó sus labios—. Perdóname, Sasuke, llevas unos días que te pasas demasiado con Naruto. Pero en serio, vete a ver la tele o a comerte esas chocolatinas que trajiste antes.

—Sakura. —La chica, que se había vuelto hacia la nevera, giró el rostro hasta clavar sus ojos verdes en él—. No te metas en lo que pasa entre Naruto y yo. No te concierne.

Sakura ahogó una exclamación, pero al ver la seriedad en su rostro, simplemente le miró con aquellos penetrantes ojos de manera triste, para después volver a lo suyo.

—Ambos sois mis amigos. Bueno, tu más que eso. Al menos eso creo.

Suspirando cansada, Sakura solo vio como su novio se levantaba de la silla y, sin dirigirle una sola mirada, se perdía por el pasillo que conducía hasta el salón.

Pero es que Sakura no entendía nada. Sakura no sabía de los intentos de Naruto por "descubrir" su sexualidad con él. Ella no tenía derecho a reclamarle por su comportamiento cuando Naruto se merecía eso y más. Por qué… ¿qué era su pobre castigo comparado con que otro hombre te intentase tocar la campanilla con su lengua? Muy poco, en realidad.

Desechando la única figura de chocolate que le quedaba, encendió el televisor, dispuesto a ver cualquier programa aburrido y tedioso que televisaran a aquella hora. No se vestiría, no. Para una cena intima y con personas que le habían visto tal y como su madre le trajo al mundo, podía darse el lujo de vestir informal. Por muy Noche Buena que fuese.

No fue hasta las diez que la cena estuvo por fin lista. Para su sorpresa, el plato de atún tenía muy buen aspecto y su antojó volvió. Y es que sí, puede que hubiese podido seguir viviendo sin probar aquella comida, pero el antojo, pensase lo que pensase Sakura, era real.

Entre los tres pusieron la mesa. Habían decidido comer en el comedor, donde la larga mesa permitiría poner toda aquella comida. Sakura se encargó de colocar el gran mantel blanco que reservaba para contadas ocasiones y Naruto y él se encargaron de las fuentes de comida.

El problema empezó cuando, tras volver de la bodega donde guardó las botellas de vino, se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó a nadie en particular, mirando la hilera de platos colocados en la mesa. Eran demasiados.

—Eso... pues esos son….—Naruto, que de pronto se puso nervioso, empezó a retorcer sus manos en el regazo. Pero en ese preciso momento la puerta sonó y Sasuke, que era quien más cerca se encontraba de ella, fue a abrir.

Quizás, por mucho que lo intentase, nunca lograría borrar de su mente aquel momento. Y seguro que él no sería el único.

—¡Feliz Navidad!—Fue lo primero que escuchó, aún antes de terminar de abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?

—¿Cómo? ¿Llegamos pronto? —preguntó Kakashi mirando su reloj de pulsera con el ceño fruncido. Mientras, Sasuke les miró anonadado desde la entrada de su casa, aún con una botella de excelente vino en su mano izquierda—. Pero si Naruto nos dijo que empezaríais a las diez.

—Naruto os dijo…—En alguna parte de su mente Sasuke sabía que aquello sonaba ridículo, y sin embargo solo pudo seguir allí, mirando a las nueve personas reunidas frente a su puerta.

—Bueno, Uchiha, imagino que te has quedado paralizado de placer por vernos, pero hace bastante frío aquí fuera, ¿sabes?—casi gritó un sonriente Kiba.

No. Aquello debía de ser una pesadilla. Si cerraba los ojos, seguro que cuando los abriera habrían desaparecido.

Pero Sasuke pestañeó, y ellos seguían allí, tan sonriente como segundos antes.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Sasuke!—le respondió su antiguo maestro, para después apartarle y pasar junto a él como si aquella fuera su casa. No se sorprendió cuando el resto de aquella comitiva le imitó.

—Sasuke…—Aquella voz… Sí, aquella voz pertenecía a la única persona capaz de hacerle perder los estribos veinte veces en un día—. ¿Sasuke? Esto, verás…

Naruto se acercó hasta quedar junto a él, y el muy desgraciado cerró la puerta, apoyándose en la pulida madera para mirarlo un poco cohibido.

—Como te veía un poco decaído últimamente, bueno, pensé que esto te alegraría y…

—¿Pensaste? ¿Tú pensaste? —dijo casi en un susurró. Naruto se tenso, pero había que admitir que se comportó con valentía quedándose inmóvil en su sitio—¿Y dime, desde cuando tú piensas las cosas? Por que, que yo sepa, tú siempre has hecho las cosas sin pensar, y lo creas o no los demás éramos bastante felices así. —A medida que hablaba, su voz iba subiendo de tono. Pero aquello no le frenó—. ¿Y por que narices tienes que empezar a usar ese inútil cerebro que tienes justo conmigo?

—¡Pero solo estaba preocupado por ti!

—Claro. ¡Y es lógico pensar que trayéndome a medio pueblo a cenar a mi casa ayudaría! Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que la mitad de ellos me miran aún como si fuese un traidor.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Pero tú eres tan cerrado e insociable que no te das cuenta de ello.—Desesperado, Naruto se levantó de la puerta para agarrarle por los hombros. Los dedos de Sasuke apretaron la botella de fino cristal peligrosamente fuerte—. ¡Todos ellos han estado preocupados por ti! ¡Ni uno ha dejado de preguntarme por cómo estabas! Pero eres tan idiota que simplemente prefieres ignorar a todos y comportarte como un capullo.

—Basta…

—¡No! Esta vez vas a escucharme.—Sasuke apretó los dientes cuando Naruto se atrevió a zarandearle. Sus ojos azules, tan expresivos como siempre, se encontraban llenos de frustración y desesperación—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que cada vez estás más solo?

—Quizás yo quiera estar solo.

Naruto le soltó por la sorpresa, mirándole con los ojos agrandados. Pero pronto aquel estado dio paso a la furia.

—No. Eso te dices tú para no ver lo que pasa en realidad. Recuerda con quien estás hablando, Sasuke. Yo también estaba solo y sé lo que es eso. Puede que cada uno llevase las cosas de un modo distinto, pero no quieras tomarme por tonto, porque sé perfectamente que cuando uno crece solo, después sabe apreciar lo que es tener gente que te quiera. Gente que se preocupe por ti.

—Naruto…—Pero Naruto le interrumpió, metido como estaba en su propio discurso.

—¡Yo solo quería que pasases estas fechas con ellos! ¡Con tus amigos!

—Maldita sea. Ni siquiera me consultaste. Siempre haces todo por ti solo sin pensar en lo que quiero o dejo de querer.

—Pero Sasuke, si tuviese que esperar a que tu pidieses algo a alguien, podría morirme esperando.

Quizás fuesen aquellos ojos, que le hacían tragar saliva y avergonzarse de su propia crueldad. Quizás todos los años que llevaba de fuerte amistad con él. O quizás simplemente el hecho de que Naruto era la única persona que sentía realmente cercana. Su único ser amado, por decirlo de algún modo. Pero suspirando, se volvió derrotado hasta el salón.

—Supongo que iré a por más vino —masculló una vez estuvo allí. Las miradas cómplice entre algunos, y las sonrisas amistosas de otros le hicieron retirar la vista, herido.

—¿No le dijiste nada, cierto? —preguntó Iruka ocupando el asiento continuo al de su antiguo pupilo, Naruto. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Si se lo hubiese dicho, se habría marchado.

—Sabes, por lo general tengo como norma no entrar allí donde no soy bienvenido —dijo Sai. Pero Naruto solo sonrió al darse cuenta de que su amigo únicamente quería gastar una broma. Una tan particular como el carácter del moreno.

—Ya le habéis oído. Supongo que si trae más vino es por que hay más personas para beber.

—O quizás lo necesite para emborracharse y pasar el mal trago de veros. —Casi todos rieron ante las palabras de Kakashi. Naruto, agradecido, miró a los amigos que habían dejado sus anteriores planes para pasar con ellos aquellas fechas.

Entre ellos, como no, se encontraban sus dos antiguos maestros, el equipo de Hina completo (Ella, Kiba y Shino), Ino, Shikamaru, Sai y, sorprendentemente, Gaara, quien había logrado hacer un hueco en su agenda para visitar al que consideraba su mejor amigo. Hubiesen venido más, pero la mayoría de ellos se encontraban ya fuera de la aldea o con planes que no se podían cancelar. Lee estuvo lamentando perderse la cena durante horas.

—Mi primo te manda sus disculpas por no poder venir a última hora. Los del clan le pillaron por banda y fue imposible salir de allí. Yo casi tuve que escaparme —musitó Hinata con su habitual hilo de voz.

—No te preocupes. Ya habrá más oportunidades para reunirnos todos.

—Eso —habló Gaara por primera vez— sería digno de ver.

Y Naruto lo sabía. Si lograba sacar a Sasuke de aquel cascarón en donde se había encerrado tras su regreso a la aldea, quizás aquel comportamiento casi autodestructivo se detuviese.

Tenía que ayudar a Sasuke, y lo primero que debía hacer era mostrarle que no estaba solo. Le tenía a él, por supuesto. Pero no era a la única persona a quien importaba.

En aquel momento la figura de Sasuke apareció por la puerta y Naruto no pudo evitar sentir como su estómago se contraía de algo muy parecido a la emoción. Al demonio con sus dudas, aquella debía de ser una noche que Sasuke recordara por mucho tiempo y que le cayera un rayo si no era así.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Definitivamente, aquella fue una Noche Buena que nunca olvidaría. Y quizás, si apuraba, podría incluir el Año Nuevo en el lote.

No se trataba solo de haber cenado con once personas acompañándole, aún que bien sabía él que, se mirase como se mirase, aquello era suficientemente extraño por si sólo. Pero lo que hizo a aquella noche algo para recordar fue el hecho de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió como en casa. Se sintió como en familia.

Sasuke miró con impaciencia el reloj colgado de una de las altas paredes verdes del lugar, mientras su pie empezaba a tamborilear en el suelo.

Pasada la navidad, el ambiente festivo aún rondaba por las calles de Konoha. Como si de algún modo la normalmente tranquila aldea se hubiese impregnado del empalagoso olor de la Navidad. Los adornos fueron retirados y de los árboles ya no colgaban las miles de luces que brillaban durante toda la noche.

La aldea, desde que él tenía memoria, era un sitio bastante alegre y festivo. Y eso se dejaba notar claramente en ocasiones como aquella.

—Su turno, joven. —La voz de la dependienta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Girando su cabeza, comprobó los diferentes artículos relucientes que se mostraban en la vitrina de cristal.

—Enséñeme los colgantes —masculló de mal humor. Y aquella vez tenía un buen motivo.

—¿Es para una mujer? ¿Quizás para su novia? —La dependienta, sonriendo ampliamente, le acercó un estuche con un bonito collar de oro, del que pendía un corazón de oro blanco bellamente tallado.

—¡Demonios, no!.—De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser él precisamente quien comprara el estúpido regalo de cumpleaños a Gaara? Como siempre, sus quejas no sirvieron de nada la hora de verse arrastrado por sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo.—Es para un hombre.

—Entiendo...—Desesperándose, comprobó como la mujer le miraba algo perspicaz.

—¿Va a ser para hoy o quiere que me quede aquí esperando una semana?

—Lo... lo siento. Enseguida le muestro algunos colgantes. ¿Prefiere oro o plata? Justo ayer nos llegó un nuevo pedido que aún no hemos sacado a la venta. Pero merece la pena.—Sin esperar su respuesta, la alta mujer se perdió por la puerta que, suponía, daba a la trastienda. En pocos instantes apareció de nuevo, cargando con una amplia bandeja acolchada.—Cualquiera de ellos es adecuado para un regalo. ¿Es por algún motivo en especial? Quizás quiera algún dije con un grabado.

—Cumpleaños. Pero no. —Mirando evaluativamente, se inclinó sobre el blanco terciopelo. Una finísima cadena de oro blanco, acompañada de un colgante formado por un rubí en forma de gota, y rodeado por una espiral de oro blanco también, le llamó la atención.—Quiero ese.

La mujer sonrió en respuesta, alabando su buen gusto. Minutos después Sasuke salió de la tienda con un pequeño paquete adornado con un lazo de felicitación y su bolsillo considerablemente más vacío.

Con un suspiro, se preguntó por qué siempre terminaba cediendo ante los ruegos y chantajes de sus dos amigos. Demonios, cualquiera diría que era él quien mandaba en su propia casa... Pero lo cierto es que la lógica aplastante de Sakura le dejó pocas opciones. Ella se fue aquella misma mañana de misión, y no regresaría hasta el 18, justo un día antes del cumpleaños. Por lo que no le daría tiempo a comprar nada. Y Naruto... Bueno si confiaban la elección a Naruto probablemente se presentase con una caja llena de ramen para regalarle, o cualquier estupidez semejante.

Siguiendo la calle principal de la aldea, pronto llegó a su destino. Aliviado, comprobó que las persianas de su casa estaban bajadas, señal inequívoca de que Naruto no estaba. Los días habían pasado lentamente, casi desfilando ante sus ojos como si de una procesión se tratase.

En tres horas tendría su cita semanal con Tsunade, por lo que debería renunciar a su bien merecida siesta. Quizás comiese algo ligero y se sentase en su sillón cómodamente para ver alguna película de DVD.

—¡Debes cuidarte más! Te tomas las pastillas a rajatabla, pero no me haces ningún caso en el resto de recomendaciones. ¿Hiciste hoy los ejercicios que te mandé?

—Sí...

—¿Duermes tus diez horas diarias?

—Sí.

—¿Sigues la dieta que te di?

Sasuke apenas vaciló unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que la furia de Tsunade se volcara sobre él.

—¿Qué rayos has estado comiendo entonces?

—Mira vieja, no puedo subsistir a base de lechuga. Necesito al menos media vaca diaria para tener energía...

—Joder, eres el paciente más difícil que he tenido. Veamos como te lo explico por milésima vez... ¡Si no sigues la jodida dieta, perderás al niño! Y seguramente morirás en el aborto.

Ya sabía aquello. Pero sabiamente se quedó en silencio. Tsunade cogió del alto armario acristalado una pequeña inyección, señalándole la blanca camilla.

—Túmbate y bájate los pantalones.

—Si fueras otra persona pensaría mal de eso...

Tsunade no encontró gracioso su comentario, y bien se notó cuando la larga aguja se clavó casi con brusquedad en su pálida pie. Maldiciendo internamente, se juró que nunca más la diría algo antes de ser atendido por ella. Era mucho peor que Sakura en sus días malos.

—Es hora de que empieces a tomar chacra ajeno. El tuyo ya casi no es suficiente para mantener el feto.

—¿Estas diciendo que no tengo bastante chakra?—Preguntó ofendido.

—No. Precisamente por ser tú, que posees una enorme cantidad de chakra, es que pudiste resistir tanto tiempo sin necesitar ayuda de nadie. Pero ya es demasiado.

—¿Quién?—Masculló. Pero sin necesidad de respuesta, ya lo sabía.

—Naruto.—Obviamente...

—¿No podría ser otra persona? ¿Sakura?

El bebé necesita mucho chakra. Y a medida que crezca será peor. Sakura no tiene suficiente chakra. En realidad casi nadie lo tiene. Por eso Naruto, al poseer al demonio puede suministrarte una cantidad casi ilimitada de energía. Ha entrenado mucho y sabe controlar perfectamente sus dos chakras.

—¿Cuándo tengo que empezar?

—Cuanto antes mejor. Llegarás a un punto que no puedas ni moverte. Intenta no llegar a eso. Posiblemente ya estés sufriendo las consecuencias del crecimiento del bebé. Ahora desnúdate. Revisaremos todos tus puntos de tensión y necesito algunos análisis.

Sasuke se quitó sin vacilar todas sus prendas. La hora y la media siguiente su paciencia se vio muy forzada, pero acostumbrado a estar donde no quería, o a hacer lo que menos le apetecía, no se quejó.

Unas cálidas y delgadas manos viajaban a los largo de su cuerpo, casi acariciantes. Con un gemido más bien lastimero, frunció el ceño, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente apretados. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas de seda mientras su espalda se arqueaba dolorosamente sobre su cama.

—Está bien. Ya casi terminamos.—La voz de Naruto le llegó desde algún punto lejano. Distorsionada.—Puedo sentirlo, es maravilloso.

Sasuke también podía sentirlo. La poderosa energía de Naruto le recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, arrasando con todo su autodominio y barriendo sus defensas. Era cálida y aterradora. Reconfortante y a la vez abrumadora. Era el chakra de un demonio.

En su bajo vientre se creo una especie de remolino, que llenó su boca de saliva. Pensando que vomitaría, suplicó a todos los dioses que le diesen algo más de aguante.

—Es tan pequeño. aún no está formado. Pero está ahí, eso seguro.—Naruto deslizó sus dedos, rozándose con sus uñas a través de todo su pecho desnudo. Los hilos de chakra rojos y azules se entremezclaban bellamente, fluyendo casi con parsimonia.—Después te sentirás mejor.

Cinco minutos más tarde todo acabó. Naruto le cubrió con las mantas, colocándole bien los almohadones y acariciando sus suaves cabellos. Sin fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos, Sasuke no se movió, permitiendo aquel roce sin posibilidad alguna de escapar.

Llevaba exactamente tres días aguantando los dolores cada vez más fuertes, intentando disimular frente a Naruto. Pero tras la conversación que mantuvo con Tsunade, sabía a ciencia cierta que no podía seguir así. Por lo que una semana después de su cita con la médica, se vio obligado a pedir ayuda a su amigo rubio.

—Duerme —susurró Naruto casi en su oído. Y Sasuke así lo hizo.

—Vamos Gaara... ¡No te cuesta nada acompañarme! Además tienes que despedirte de Sakura y Sasuke.

Las abarrotadas calles centrales de Konoha estaban ya iluminadas por diversos faroles, colgados de algunas de las casas. El frío no impedía que todos aquellos que dejaban las cosas para último momento del día saliesen de sus casas, abrigados con gruesos anorak y largas bufandas.

Gaara miró a Naruto entrecerrando sus pálidos ojos. No entendía desde cuándo tenía que despedirse él de nadie. Y mucho menos de Uchiha.

—No digas idioteces, Naruto. Me están esperando en la entrada de la aldea.

—Pero solo serán unos momentos. Ir y te vas. ¡Por favor! —Aquellos inmensos y brillantes ojos se agrandaron aún más, llenándose de esperanza y súplica.

—Demonios, empiezo a entender al Uchiha. Está bien, iré. Pero solo un momento.

—¡Sí! —Cuando el cuerpo entero de Naruto cayó sobre el de Gaara, que por suerte tenía casi la misma envergadura, el pelirrojo solo suspiró audiblemente.—Ya verás como no te arrepientes.

Ambos torcieron hacia la izquierda, mientras que Gaara escuchaba sin prestar verdadera atención el incesante parloteo del otro. Su mochila de viaje a penas le pesaba en la espalda, por lo que lo único que le molestaba era perder el tiempo con alguna de las ideas del loco rubio.

El barrio Uchiha estaba a las afueras de Konoha, pero no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Gaara, que no había visto aquella inmensa casa desde navidad, quedó impresionado. La última vez que estuvo allí, el abundante decorado navideño, cegador con sus cientos de luces de colores, le impidió apreciar las líneas elegantes y finas del lugar.

Naruto le agarró bruscamente del brazo, arrastrándole hasta la entrada principal y abriendo la puerta con una copia de las llaves. El absoluto silencio y la tenue iluminación le hicieron sospechar.

Más nada le habría preparado para la avalancha de personas que casi se tiró sobre él.

—¡Felicidades!—El grito, coreado por más de diez voces, le hizo fruncir el ceño agresivamente. Diablos.—Ya tienes 24 años, eres todo un viejo.

Aquello, viniendo de los labios de Kakashi, le hizo sonreír con burla. Pero no tuvo tiempo de murmurar una respuesta.

—Mi regalo. ¡Mi regalo! —Lee, con sus extrañas cejas y en una de aquellas extrañas veces que no llevaba su malla verde, le extendió un pequeño paquete. Con un suspiro de frustración lo aceptó, abriéndolo sin saber bien que esperar. Los tres rollos de pergaminos nuevos casi cayeron de sus manos.

—Gracias...—Tuvo que mascullar al saber lo caro que podían costar aquellas armas. Lee solo meneó su mano restándole importancia. Y entonces todos empezaron a entregarles sus presentes. Recibió desde armas hasta ropa. Casi le hizo gracia que Shino le regalase una bella figura en forma de hormiga.

—¡Ahora el mío! ¡El mío!—Naruto se acercó hasta él, tendiéndole un pequeño paquete envuelto con un bonito lazo. Sakura, a su lado, le pegó bruscamente en la cabeza.

—Es de los tres. No solo tuyo.

—Pero...

—Nada de pero.

Gaara abrió el paquete, mirando casi imperceptiblemente a Sasuke. Pero el moreno seguía sentado en su cómodo sillón. En la misma postura que estaba desde que habían llegado. Tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al ver el bello dije dentro de la caja forrada en terciopelo.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que Naruto tuviese tan buen gusto.

—Y no lo tiene —Le contestó Sasuke con voz cortante. Aquello no sorprendió a nadie.

Después vino el regalo de Sai. Aquel extraño chico que había salido de la raíz del ambu. Y que siempre mostraba una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Pero su dibujo le dejó impresionado. Era un dibujo. Pero no un dibujo cualquiera. Desde el papel, unos ojos idénticos a los suyos le miraban con arrogancia. Con carboncillo, Sai había sido capaz de plasmar en el pergamino su esencia. Su postura rígida y casi defensiva, sus ojos penetrantes y suspicaces. Hasta el ligero palpitar de su mandíbula cuando se encontraba enfadado. Y si aquello no era imposible, no sabía que era.

Gaara tenía que marcharse pronto. Su cargo en la aldea de la arena no le permitía deshacerse de sus responsabilidades. Por lo que la fiesta terminó a penas dos horas después de que se entregara el último regalo. Todos se despidieron de él. aún que unos más efusivamente que otros. Le prometió a Naruto que volvería a verlo pronto y solo intercambió un breve asentimiento con Sasuke.

Sai, extrañamente, le tendió su mano. Mientras la estrechaba, Gaara hubiese podido jurar sentir como el ambu le sonreía. Más sus labios nunca se curvaron.

—¡Ha sido fantástico! ¿Viste lo contento que se puso Gaara?

Sasuke, sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, dejó de fulminar con la mirada el inmenso plato de verduras para mirar incrédulo a su amigo.

—Pásame el pan, Naruto —Sakura, sin dejar de vigilar que Sasuke no hiciese desaparecer su comida del plato, cogió el trozo de pan que el rubio le tendió.—¿Vas a ir a la misión que te encomendó Tsunade?

Los ojos de Naruto mostraron una súbita seriedad.

—No quería ir. Sasuke cada vez necesita más chakra. Pero no me dio opción.

—Yo no te necesito, dobe.

—Cállate teme. Estoy hablando con Sakura. —exclamó, dando buena cuenta de su plato a rebosar de rica carne. Sasuke se maldijo a si mismo cuando su boca casi se hizo agua al ver la comida de Naruto.—La misión es bastante peligrosa de todos modos. Creo que solo iremos Sai y yo.

—¿Acaso es miedo lo que escucho?

—Debería ir preparando mis cosas.—continuó, ignorando su pulla. Sasuke le miró incrédulo. ¿Le estaba ignorando?

—Oye... ¡Dobe!

—¡Demonios Sasuke! Estoy tentado de darte de comer algo decente solo para ver si eres capaz de dejar de insultarme cada vez que abres la boca. Me voy a ir en tres días, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, manda a buscarme.

—Tiene razón. Estás insoportable desde hace horas. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sasuke no contestó. Realmente no lo sabía. Debían ser las malditas hormonas que le inyectó Tsunade. No tenía control alguno sobre su temperamento. Encogiéndose de hombros, cambió de tema.

—No voy a necesitarte. Y si hiciese falta ayuda, ya buscaríamos a alguien que lo hiciera. Por una vez, no creo que se quede seco por dar algo de chakra.

—Pero...—Naruto frunció el ceño—No. No quiero que nadie más lo haga.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Es mi hijo verdad? Puedo elegir tanto como tú.

—¡Y una mierda!—Viendo su oportunidad de escapar a las verduras, Sasuke se levantó de la silla, aparentando estar más ofendido de lo que realmente se sentía. Más la mirada fulminante de su novia le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Siéntate Sasuke. Ya lo has intentado demasiadas veces, no sé por que crees que esta funcionará.

—¡Maldición! ¡No puedo sobrevivir a base de mierda verde! Soy carnívoro, y como tal, necesito algo de carne.

—Eso díselo a Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar cruelmente, pero Naruto se le adelantó. El muy maldito agarró la cuchara de Sasuke con demasiada rapidez, y antes de poder evitarlo, su boca se llenó que aquel asqueroso mejunje.

Tuvo que tragárselo todo, a riesgo de atragantarse en medio de su coraje. Le mataría.

—El balance es bueno. Tus proteínas, aún sin comer apenas carne, son estables. aún que quizás deberíamos incrementar un poco el hierro. —Las palabras de Tsunade le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, agarrando con brusquedad los tres folios que le tendía, prendidos con un clip.

La silla dónde lo había sentado la vieja, aún siendo cómoda y mullida, se le hacía insoportable debido a su dolor de espalda. Pero ya faltaba poco para terminar la revisión semanal, por lo que sería estúpido quejarse.

Tsunade se encontraba de pie, caminando de un lado a otro cogiendo diferentes frascos para ayudarle en su embarazo. Vitaminas, se podía leer en uno especialmente grande, rebosante de blancas y redondas pastillas que, Sasuke sabía, sabían a repollo...

—¿Puedo irme ya?

—No. Aún queda el análisis de chakra. —masculló la vieja deteniéndose junto a él. —Debes dejar que Naruto te aprovisione bien antes de irse. Dos semanas es mucho tiempo.

—Aún quedan días para que se vaya.

—No puedes recibir mucho de golpe. Tu cuerpo podría no resistirlo. O rechazarlo. Recuerda que estamos hablando del chakra de Kyubi. Dile a Naruto que cada doce horas más o menos te inyecte algo de chakra. —Tsunade se sentó al otro lado de la mesa alargada que contenía folios y todo tipo de materiales médicos. Cogiendo un bolígrafo rojo del portalápices, empezó a escribir las instrucciones para Naruto. No se fiaba de ellos...

—¿Dónde va Naruto de misión? Nunca habla sobre sus trabajos.

—Sabes que eso es secreto.

—Pero es el padre de mi hijo, creo que algo de derecho tengo a saberlo. Por si le pasa algo.

Sasuke, que había intentado colársela alguna que otra vez a la vieja, no pudo evitar suspirar resignado ante su mirada inquisitiva. Maldición, él no era de piedra. ¿Por qué demonios no podía creerse que pudiera preocuparse por Naruto?

—Claro... El padre de tu hijo —murmuró mirando fijamente el papel que sostenía aún entre sus dedos. —Le estás hiriendo más de lo que te imaginas. Pero eso no es de mi incumbencia.

Después de eso, Tsunade le hecho con su amabilidad habitual de su consultorio. Ordenándole bruscamente seguir al pie de la letra todas sus indicaciones. Lo cierto es que, aún sin remitir sus nauseas matutinas o sus malestares lumbares, debía admitir que cada vez soportaba mejor su condición. Dentro de poco estarían en febrero y Sasuke tenía que prepararse para lo que vendría pronto.

Su embarazo se notaría algún día. Y entonces se desataría toda una guerra en Konoha. Todos querrían saber qué había pasado. Y cómo. Además de quién era el padre. Con suerte aquello nunca saldría de las paredes de su casa.

Otro asunto que había estado rondándole por la mente había sido la vida social que tendría su hijo. Siendo el heredero de un clan tan importante como el suyo, e hijo de un marginado social, parecía tener todos los ingredientes necesarios para seguir el camino de sus padres.

Pero Sasuke no dejaría que aquello pasase. Su hijo —O hija...—Llevaría una vida todo lo normal que pudiese. Estudiaría en la escuela y haría amigos. Reservaba en sus esperanzas el que, si en algo se pareciera su hijo a Naruto, fuese en aquella facilidad suya para hacerse amigo de cualquier persona.

Y para facilitar el camino, Sasuke había decidido alquilar las casas de su barrio. Tendría que tener cuidado de a quien rentaba sus propiedades, ya que no permitiría a cualquier alimaña convertirse en su vecino. Pero así por lo menos su hijo no estaría tan distanciado de la gente como lo había estado él.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, saltando de tejado en tejado para evitar así cualquier desafortunado encuentro con algún conocido, allí solo estaba Naruto. Sakura se encontraba en sus clases matinales de medicina.

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, queriendo pasar desapercibido. Más aquello era algo tan probable como que de pronto todo el mundo desapareciera y le dejasen en paz...

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto bajando de tres en tres las escaleras que comunicaban el recibidor con el piso de arriba. Directamente al pasillo de sus habitaciones. —¿Cómo te ha ido la revisión?

—Bien. —Fue su escueta respuesta. Dejó su pesado abrigo en el perchero de madera que adornaba una de las esquinas del recibidor y después caminó de forma cansada hasta su salón, dejándose caer en el sofá de forma descuidada y haciéndose con el mando.

—¿Bien, eso es todo?

—¿Qué más quieres saber, dobe?

—No sé... Quizás cómo está mi hijo. Y con detalles, por favor. —La ironía de su tono no movió un pelo al Uchiha que, encendiendo el televisor, empezó a buscar alguna película que mereciese la pena ver, Obviamente, y para variar, no encontró ninguna. Hastiado, tiró el mando sobre los cojines para levantarse del sofá. Si no encontraba consuelo en la televisión, lo encontraría en su nevera. —¡Sasuke, escúchame cuando hablo!

—Eso significaría perder todo el santo día prestándote atención, dobe.

Naruto perdió toda su paciencia. Y Sasuke no se extrañó. Lo único raro allí es que no la hubiese perdido antes, Con un rápido movimiento, sus manos, convertidas casi en garras, se agarraron a los hombros de Sasuke, empotrándole contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Por qué rayos tienes que ser así? ¡Yo solo estaba preocupándome por ti y el niño! —Al no obtener respuesta, los ojos de Naruto perdieron el brillo rojizo recién adquirido. Una punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en el pecho de Sasuke al ver la tristeza impregnar aquellos ojos. Una vez había escuchado a una de las ancianas de la aldea: "Esos ojos azules, que aún que sean el mismísimo reflejo del cielo más puro, si te asomas a ellos podrás comprobar lo que es el infierno" y Sasuke por primera vez entendió a lo que la superficial mujer se refería.

Sentía dolor solo con ver aquellos ojos, normalmente inundados de inocencia y travesura, tristes y apagados. Sabía muy bien lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Y parecía que con el embarazo su habitual temperamento arisco había empeorado. Aún así, era incapaz de disculparse.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir los fuertes y flexibles brazos del rubio rodearle, juntando sus manos a su espalda. Necesitó de todo su control para no apartarle bruscamente. Cuando la cabeza de Naruto se apoyó en su hombro, su respiración chocó caliente y húmeda contra su cuello.

—Dobe... Quiero comer algo.

—Últimamente tú siempre quieres comer, Sasuke baka.

Por increíble que pareciese, el insultó no le ofendió. En realidad fue tan inesperadamente suave que casi le hizo suspirar. Se estaba volviendo demasiado cursi...

—Eso es por que os empeñáis en matarme de hambre.—Naruto soltó una divertida carcajada, separando finalmente su rostro de la curva de su cuello. Tan vulnerable.

Pero tenía que haber supuesto que las cosas no acabarían ahí. Con Naruto, nada era nunca suficiente. En un movimiento que resultó terriblemente predecible, los labios del rubio se pegaron a los suyos. Esta vez con suavidad, dejando en las manos de Sasuke el separarse.

Y Sasuke eso quiso hacer. De verdad que era su intención. Más el leve y casi inaudible gemido que se perdió entre sus bocas, proveniente de Naruto, le dejó literalmente paralizado. Había sido algo demasiado erótico como para venir de un hombre. Algo que definitivamente no debería haberle afectado en absoluto. Y sin embargo sus instantes de duda dejaron al rubio tiempo suficiente como para profundizar aún más el beso.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, no se separó. Sería bastante inútil ya que su amigo ya había dado por finalizado el beso, separándose de sus labios.

—No sé que pastillas te ha dado Tsunade, pero demonios, debería decirme la marca para comprarte unas más a menudo...

Nadie como Naruto como para romper los momentos intensos. La inoportuna frase le hizo salir por completo de su letargo, y mientras su ceño se fruncía, Sasuke solo era capaz de pensar en una cosa.

Aquel malnacido le había besado. Y él, por muy increíble que pareciese, se había dejado. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Acababa de perder definitivamente la cabeza! Y necesitaba sentarse con urgencia.

La tentación de liarse a golpes con el dobe luchó por unos instantes con sus temblorosas piernas, que finalmente ganaron. Aturdido, se dirigió a la mesa alejándose así de Naruto.

—Dame tres yogures. —Ordenó en tono seco. Y su mirada se desvió lejos del rubio, aún cuando sus oídos podían captar perfectamente como abría la nevera y cogía de ella lo pedido. Casi podía sentir clavada en su piel la sonrisa que en aquellos instantes adornaría de seguro sus zorrunas fracciones.

—No quieres algo más... ¿Nutritivo?

—Tu solo dame lo que te he pedido —masculló con su mal humor impregnado en cada palabra. Naruto se encogió de hombros y simplemente dejó los yogures frente a él, para después tomar asiento a su lado.—¿Cuándo te vas?

—¿A la misión?—preguntó Naruto. Cuando Sasuke asintió secamente, le contestó—En dos días.

Sasuke recordó las indicaciones que le dio Tsunade, aún pulcramente guardadas en su bolsillo. Con movimientos automáticos, sacó la fina hoja casi enteramente escrita con la inclinada y casi ilegible letra de la Hokage.

—Tsunade me ha dicho que tienes que pasarme chakra en pequeñas proporciones. Cada 12 horas. Así posiblemente aguante hasta tu vuelta sin necesidad de más energía. —Cuando los ojos del rubio se iluminaron, esperanzados, Sasuke le cortó en seco con un gesto de su mano.—No dobe, no. No es por que no quiero que alguien más me ayude. Simplemente es orden de Tsunade. Si fuera por mí, las cosas serían diferentes...

Naruto no pareció afectado por sus crueles palabras. Más bien su sonrisa satisfecha se ensanchó. Cuando una de las morenas manos de Naruto agarró uno de los yogures, abriéndolo y metiendo en la blanca sustancia una pequeña cuchara, Sasuke levantó sus finas y arqueadas cejas.

—¿Ahora también piensas darme de comer?

—Me clavarías la cuchara en el corazón antes de poder acercarla a tu boca—respondió simplemente, dejando la comida frente a él. Sasuke la tomó, en realidad tenía mucha hambre.

—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en lo mismo una y otra vez? ¿No eras tú precisamente quién me culpaba por serle infiel a Sakura? Que hipócrita. —Sabiendo que había dado en la yaga, Sasuke se reclinó en el respaldo alto de la silla para mirar satisfecho como el rostro de su amigo se contraía con dolor. Aquello era por haberle besado antes...

—Tú no quieres a Sakura.

—Menos te quiero a ti. —Naruto sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Será mejor que te deje a solas con tu mala leche. Yo no tengo por qué soportarla—exclamó, poniéndose en pie y encaminándose hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó al umbral, se paró en seco—Alas ocho iré a tu cuarto y empezaremos con las indicaciones de la vieja. Espero que para entonces estés de mejor humor...

Sasuke le vio abandonar la estancia envarado. Pero aquella vez no sintió culpa. Más bien fue el alivio lo que le llevó a suspirar y dejar su frente caer hasta sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa.

El día pasó rápido. Sakura volvió para comer, y por suerte aquella vez su ración usual de verduras fue cambiada por sopa y pescado. Era una maravilla probar nuevos sabores...

Cuando Naruto salió de la casa para comprar algunos objetos que le harían falta en la misión, Sakura se quedó con él. Por unos instantes Sasuke se sintió tentado a dar alguna excusa y salir de la casa. Últimamente las cosas estaban demasiado tensas entre ambos y el sexo era demasiado escaso. Casi nulo, se podría decir.

Pero Así había sido siempre su noviazgo. Lleno de baches que superar y rachas que subían y bajaban sin ningún control. El problema era que ya no encontraba a Sakura demasiado deseable en el lecho. Se había cansado de la monotonía que su vida suponía hasta el momento. Y quizás aquello se debiese al cambio que se había obrado en su propio cuerpo.

Unas noches antes, después de cerciorarse que los ocupantes de la casa estuviesen dormidos, Sasuke salió silenciosamente a buscar alivio físico en uno de los pocos bares de los que disponía la aldea. La culpa le había corroído al día siguiente, pero sus hormonas simplemente llegaron a un punto donde, o ponía solución a sus desbarajustes sexuales, o simplemente se descontrolarían por completo.

Había noches en las que despertaba tieso de deseo. Sudando y jadeando sin ser capaz de satisfacerse con el torneado cuerpo de Sakura. Esa era una de las razones por las que visitaba su lecho tan poco a menudo últimamente.

Pero ya no sabía que hacer. El incansable y frustrante acoso de Naruto se hacía cada vez más difícil de llevar. Sobre todo en su actual estado. Bien podía tomarse como una broma, y terminar riéndose como un estúpido, o intentar matar a su amigo. En un principio creyó que Naruto se cansaría de aquella tontería y que, con el tiempo, volvería con Hinata. Pero las cosas se estaban alargando demasiado para su propia tranquilidad.

Dejaría que Naruto se marchase a su misión, y si a su vuelta las cosas no cambiaban, él mismos e ocuparía de pararle los pies de inmediato. aún que tuviese que usar su única carta contra el rubio. Su propio hijo.

La hora de su sesión con Naruto llegó demasiado rápido. Por suerte Naruto fue eficiente, y práctico. Mantuvo sus manos apartadas de su cuerpo en todo momento. Quizás temeroso de despertar su ira, quizás cansado de sus negativas. Y así fue durante los días siguientes.

Sakura, además de sus estudios matinales, empezó con prácticas que duraban casi toda la tarde. Por lo que Sasuke a penas la veía en todo el día. Aquello dejaba al rubio demasiadas horas a solas con él. Pero Naruto nunca se movió de nuevo de forma incorrecta. Parecía que por fin había comprendido que lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mal.

O eso creyó hasta que llegó la víspera de la partida de Naruto. Justo en la última sesión con el rubio y su endemoniado chakra.

—¿Qué tal te has sentido estos días?—preguntó Naruto mientras le observaba tumbarse en la cama, completamente desnudo y con una fina manta tapándole desde sus estrechas caderas—¿Demasiado chakra?

—No. Creo que Tsunade tenía razón. Soporto ahora mejor los malestares y las nauseas han disminuido.

—Si necesitas algo mientras no este... solo dile a Tsunade que me busque. Vendré pase lo que pase.

Sasuke no supo que contestar a aquellas palabras, pronunciadas en un tono demasiado serio. Naruto puso sus dedos sobre su piel, y Sasuke se tensó. Pero pronto sus músculos se relajaron. Los suaves hilos de chakra de Naruto se enredaron con los de Kyubi, y la potente energía se extendió desde la parte superior de su espalda hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

El dolor que aquejaba su baja espalda remitió y poco a poco el estrés que había presionado su pecho desapareció. Sintiéndose en deuda con Naruto, cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza ladeada en la mullida almohada.

—Gracias —murmuró en un susurró—No creo que pudiese soportar los dolores y todo lo que conlleva el embarazo sin el chakra que me das.

—No digas tonterías, Sasuke. También es mi hijo de cualquier forma.

Las constantes y plácidas corrientes pronto adormilaron su cuerpo. Mordiéndose tentativamente el labio inferior, decidió ser sincero por una vez.

—Ten cuidado con la misión, ¿sí? En realidad creo que mi hijo necesitará a sus dos padres...

Las caricias pararon por unos instantes, pero cuando continuaron, Sasuke podría jurar haber sentido la emoción de Naruto en su propia piel. Quizás el estar conectado por el chakra hubiese tenido algo que ver.

La sesión siguió durante algo más de veinte minutos. Al ser la última, la había alargado lo suficiente como para durar durante unos días. Cuando Naruto al fin se retiró de su lado, Sasuke no pudo ni quiso moverse. Se sentía demasiado entumecido.

Pero el tacto de una mano callosa y cálida en su nuca, enredando sus dedos en el lacio y negro cabello, le sacaron de su estupor. Naruto, sin retirar sus caricias, se inclinó sobre él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su oído.

—Pase lo que pase, volveré. Y entonces comprenderás que lo mío es algo más que puro capricho. Ya verás, Sasuke, yo nunca me rindo.

Naruto depositó un casto beso en su mejilla, que Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de eludir. Pero antes de poder reaccionar como debería haber hecho, el rubio salió de su habitación, cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

Confuso, solo pudo preguntarse qué bicho le habría picado ahora, dejándose acariciar así por el dobe.

Aquella noche nada fue capaz de interrumpir su sueño. Ni siquiera las habituales pesadillas de la muerte de su familia. Y cuando por fin se despertó, cercana ya la media mañana, Naruto se había ido.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

La ida del dobe fue, como mínimo, un alivio. Los días pasaban lentos en su aburría monotonía, pero Sasuke podía jurar que nunca había sentido su propia casa tan tranquila y pacífica. Ya no se escuchaban los gritos de Naruto cada mañana, despertándolo bruscamente. Ni las ociosas y en ocasiones exasperantes conversación que ambos mantenían.

Pero Sasuke no podía mentirse a si mismo, y si bien la ausencia del rubio en su vida traía paz, también la llenaba de soledad. Los largos pasillos de la mansión parecían más vacíos que nunca. Sus comidas, dado que Sakura muchas veces desayunaba y comía fuera, tediosas e insípidas entre los platos sosos que le daban.

Sin embargo, fue su cuerpo quien más lo notó. La falta del chakra del demonio era dolorosa y frustrante hasta un punto peligroso. Las nauseas había vuelto en aquellos cuatro días con renovada fuerza, y su espalda se tensaba ante el dolor lumbar que la acosaba casi constantemente. Tsunade ya le había dicho que su caso era especial, por lo que debía esperar cualquier cosa de su embarazo.

Ya tenía dos meses y medio, pronto su barriga empezaría a crece, y con ella las posibilidades de que toda la maldita aldea se enterara de su estado. Sakura llevaba días intentando hacerle ver lo poco importante de aquel problema. Puede que la gente hablara de él y Naruto, pero nadie iba a llevarse las manos a la cabeza por lo que sucediese en la privacidad de sus vidas.

Por otra parte su relación con Sakura era cada vez más y más inestable. Casi no se veían en todo el día, y llevaba más de una semana sin contacto carnal con ella. Simplemente, o bien su lívido había descendido hasta casi desaparecer, o su noviazgo, después de dos años y medio de vagar a la deriva, por fin se iba a pique.

Sakura nunca decía nada sobre la situación, pero Sasuke la había visto mirándole con tristeza mientras la melancolía empañaba sus gestos.

Otro suceso que le dejó en shock durante horas, fue la vena de locura que debió asaltarle una mañana cuando, sin pararse a pensar en lo ridículo de todo aquello, empezó a hablar a su hijo aún no formado. ¡Cómo si pudiese oírle!

Sólo habían sido cuatro días, pero cuando al fin Naruto volvió, Sasuke tuvo que reprimir las ganas de agarrarle por el cuello, arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto y vaciarle todo el chakra de su cuerpo haber si así lograba volver a su actitud normal.

Malditas hormonas. Se supone que los hombres no debían tenerlas. Y ahora Sasuke sabía por qué.

¡Eran un jodido incordio!

—Vaya, tan agradable como siempre. Me pregunto qué habrá hecho ese pobre cojín para ser tratado así.

Sorprendido hasta un punto poco dispuesto a admitir, Sasuke miró primero el cojín casi destrozado por sus propios dedos, después sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en la delgada y rígida figura de Sai.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quizás te interese saber que ya ha llegado Naruto –respondió el ambu sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

—¿Y por qué debería importarme nada de lo que haga ese dobe?

La mirada de Sai nunca abandonó su rostro, pero por algún motivo Sasuke supo que Sai estaba enterado de todo.

—¡Maldito seas, Naruto! –gritó poniéndose en pie de un salto. La falta de energía casi le hizo caer al suelo. Por suerte, pudo sostenerse sobre sus pies, no sin algo de esfuerzo.

—Naruto, después de perder el control sobre su cuerpo, tiende a hablar en sueños. Él no sabe nada.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Sai sonrió, y Sasuke fue incapaz de decir si esa sonrisa fue verdadera o tan falsa como lo eran habitualmente en el hombre.

—Así que no lo niegas. Interesante –Sai dejó en una silla la mochila que llevaba cargada al hombro. Cuando el ambu se sentó en el sillón, justo donde momentos antes él mismo había estado, Sasuke perdió su poca paciencia.

—¿Vas a decirme algo interesante? Si no es así, márchate.

—Deberías sentarte, Sasuke-kun. Estas muy cerca de quedarte bajo mínimos de chakra.

Sasuke abrió la boca, depuesto a echarle aunque fuese a patadas. Más Sai tenía razón. Sus piernas se doblaron bajo su peso, y avergonzado cayó en los brazos del ambu, que se había levantado para sostenerle.

Cuando Sai le dejó recostado sobre el sillón, Sasuke cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirarle. Se sentía realmente miserable y débil.

—Ríete si quieres. Todos lo harán cuando se enteren.

—¿Reírme? ¿Por qué debería de reírme?

Asustado, abrió los ojos de nuevo al notar como el otro se sentaba a su lado, colocando las manos sobre su abdomen.

—Yo no tengo el chakra de Naruto, pero en estas circunstancias creo que puedo ayudar. A este paso podría pasarle algo muy malo al hijo de Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Hijo de Naruto?

Pero sus cejas se arquearon cuando Sai dejó que su chakra entrara en su cuerpo. Tenía razón. No sentía aquella calidez fluyendo dentro de sí que le embargaba cada vez que el dobe le ayudaba. Y aquellas pálidas y peligrosas manos se movían sobre él con rapidez y eficacia. Eso estaba muy lejos de parecerse al movimiento reverente y suave de Naruto.

Pero de todos modos ayudó. Y diez minutos después Sasuke fue capaz de levantarse.

—Eres demasiado orgulloso. Nunca hubieses pedido ayuda si no llego a enterarme por mi mismo, ¿verdad? –las palabras dieron en el clavo. Llevaba días sintiéndose mal, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de pedir ayuda a su novia. Sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente agradecido como para decir:

—No creí estar tan mal.

—A medida que crezca, necesitará más energía. –Sai se puso en pie, caminando con pasos apresurados hasta su mochila. Cuando comprendió que pensaba irse sin decir nada más, Sasuke se levantó.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Naruto me pidió que te diera eso –contestó, señalando la mesa de madera que adornaba el comedor. Solo entonces Sasuke vio el paquete cuadrado que descansaba sobre ella.

No pudo preguntarle por el contenido de la misteriosa caja, ya que el ambu desapareció en un remolino de viento y humo.

Con curiosidad se acercó hasta coger el paquete, notando como no pesaba casi nada entre sus pálidas manos. Impaciente, cortó con uno de sus kunais la cuerda que mantenía el envoltorio en su sitio. Si alguien le hubiese hecho una fotografía en aquel instante, Sasuke ni cuenta se habría dado cuenta. Y es que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando averiguar que demonios era lo que el dobe le había dado.

Si no se equivocaba, era alguna clase de pergamino. Pero bastante extraño. Para empezar, era tan viejo que podría romperse con un soplo de aire. Allí no podría escribirse ni una coma.

El paquete abultaba tanto porque el fino pergamino iba bien protegido con una suave almohadilla.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo sobre la mesa y esperar a que Naruto aclarara sus dudas. Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos fueron directamente a su vientre, palpando cuidadosamente. El dolor había remitido casi en su totalidad, pero sabía que no dudaría demasiado.

Se dio cuenta, además, de que su apetito volvía a ser el mismo de antes, por lo que no tardó en llegar a la cocina y servirse una buena ración de fruta, leche, cereales y yogures.

Maldita Sakura y sus estúpidos sellos de ocultamiento. Ya podría utilizarlos sobre algo más útil que su comida. El hambre, no obstante, pudo más que su enfado, y sin perder tiempo se sentó en una silla dispuesto a dar buena cuenta de todo lo que pudiese comer.

Y así fue como le encontró Naruto casi cuarto de hora después.

Sasuke ni siquiera lo escuchó entrar, y eso le hubiese preocupado si el dobe no se le hubiera tirado encima nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, dejándole completamente paralizado.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y mi hijo?, ¿cómo está mi hijo?

—Hasta las narices, dobe. Ambos estamos hasta las narices de ti.

Si a Naruto le afectó el comentario, nada se translució en sus expresivas fracciones. Con una enorme sonrisa –y completamente lleno de barro, no pudo dejar de notar— el rubio se sentó a su lado mientras tiraba al suelo la mochila que llevaba.

—Ya veo, ¡tan simpático como siempre!

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras seguía con su comida. Quizás si le ignoraba le dejase en paz. Cinco minutos después, cansado Sasuke de su intensa mirada, dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

—¿Qué quieres, dobe? Por lo menos vete a duchar antes de dejar todo perdido –masculló sin mirarle si quiera. Naruto bufó muy poco elegantemente y se puso en pie.

—Eres la peor bienvenida que he tenido en mucho tiempo, teme.

Tarde, se dio cuenta de que no le preguntó por el misterioso paquete que aún descansaba sobre la mesa. Pero sin querer tener al rubio pegado a él de nuevo, lo dejó para más tarde.

Una vez terminó de comer, tiró los envases de yogurt y las cáscaras de fruta a la basura. Con un suspiro de cansancio, salió de la cocina. Su decisión de encerrarse en su cuarto para evitar a Naruto quedó en el olvido al pasar por la puerta de la habitación del rubio. Ese idiota había llenado la casa de Sasuke de basura.

—Deberías tirar todas estas tonterías a la basura, Naruto –exclamó enfadado. Con ojo crítico miró un viejo y deshilachado peluche con forma de cerdo. Encogiéndose de hombros, lo tiró sobre su hombro. Pronto una pequeña montaña de cosas inútiles se formó tras él. Momentos más tarde, un Naruto duchado y completamente vestido le arrebató la camisa llena de agujeros que iba a seguir el mismo camino que el peluche.

—Ni se te ocurra, teme –grito Naruto—. ¿Qué te ha dado por arreglar mis cosas? ¿Desde cuándo te metes en mi cuarto para limpiar?

—Desde que tu cuarto entra como parte de mi casa. Demonios, dame ahora mismo esa camisa –gruñó cuando el rubio se negó a ceder. Con un brusco tirón, el sonido de la tela al rasgarse fue plenamente audible por toda la habitación. Igual que el grito horrorizado de Naruto.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Tranquilízate ya, dobe. Era una camisa muy fea.

—¡Pero era mi camisa!

Cansado, Sasuke dejó su labor de despejar la basura de su casa para levantarse del suelo y mirar de forma intimidante a Naruto. Sin ningún éxito, por supuesto. Aquella era su casa. Si el dobe quería vivir allí, que se adaptara a sus normas.

"Y a mis ataques hormonales" pensó no sin cierta sorna al ver al rubio intentado arreglar la vieja y desgastada camisa.

Media hora después, Sasuke seguía su labor de limpieza ante el cercano escrutinio del otro, que por razones que no llegaba a entender, le dejaba tirar casi todo lo que le daba la gana.

Sus ojos pronto captaron algo nuevo que llamó su atención. Era un protector. No, era su viejo protector, con aquella señal que lo cruzaba casi por completo. Escondiendo la inesperada sensación de desasosiego que le invadió, alargó las manos para tomar el viejo emblema de la aldea.

—¿Aún guardas esto? –preguntó, notando como su voz temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Pero Naruto debió notarlo, ya que dejó su camisa de lado para volver toda su atención hacia él.

—Sí. Nunca pude tirarla. En realidad son tantas cosas las que no pude tirar…

—¿Cómo esa camisa?

Una extraña y triste sonrisa estiró los labios de Naruto. Sasuke, sentado de nuevo, dejó el protector en el suelo mientras dejaba su espalda recostada contra una pared.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenían una conversación decente.

—Sí. En realidad es una tontería. Fue el primer regalo que me hicieron. Iruka-sensei me la dio cuando cumplí siete años.

—Siempre fue muy bueno contigo.

—Era lo único que tenía.

Maldiciendo, Sasuke se removió incomodo contra la pared. Si había alguien que comprendiese lo que Naruto había pasado de niño, ese era él.

—Hemos sido un par de desgraciados siempre, ¿verdad, teme? –preguntó Naruto mientras le tiraba la camisa con fuerza. La sonrisa melancólica, por suerte, ya desaparecida de sus rasgos.

—Mucha gente crece sin sus padres. Sobre todo después de una guerra entre aldeas.

—Puede ser, pero no todos crecen con tanto odio a su alrededor como nosotros.

Sasuke sonrió. No una sonrisa de aquellas que regalaba a la mayoría, falsas y sin sentirlas. Sonrió porque, de algún modo, sentía que había vuelto a recuperar algo muy preciado y perdido hacía ya tiempo. Dejando las cursiladas de lado, cambió de tema antes de terminar diciendo algo realmente vergonzoso.

—Sai ha estado aquí. Me ha traído el paquete que le diste.

El ambiente cambió de pronto, y Naruto, con los ojos como platos, se puso en pie.

—¡Se me olvidó! ¡El pergamino! ¿Adónde está?

—En la mesa del comedor.

—¿Cómo demonios lo pude olvidar? –Aquella debió de ser una pregunta retorica, ya que para cuando Sasuke pudo abrir los labios para contestar, el rubio ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la casa. Momentos después, regresó con el curioso pergamino entre los brazos.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es eso?

—Lo compré en… —de pronto debió recordar que las misiones eran alto secreto. Sin perder la sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza para proseguir—: El viejo que lo vendía me dijo que funcionaba de verdad. Era algo caro, pero si llevaba razón, merecerá la pena.

—Dobe... ¿vas a decirme qué es, o tengo que adivinarlo?

—Ah sí, claro. ¡Es una prueba de embarazo!

—¿Cómo?

—Una prueba, teme. Ya sabes, lo haces y te dice si vamos a tener un hijo o una hija.

Sasuke apretó los puños. A veces era muy difícil no perder la paciencia.

—Sé perfectamente que es una jodida prueba de embarazo, Naruto. Lo que no entiendo es como se supone que un pergamino me va a decir nada si apenas llego a los tres meses.

Naruto dejó de desenvolver el pergamino para mirarle fijamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en el abdomen de Sasuke, aún completamente liso. Sasuke, que esperaba una contestación de las típicas de Naruto, se quedó descolocado al oírle contestar:

—Según el viejo, los niños hacen fluir en tu chakra un tipo de energía que es diferente a la que emiten las niñas. Según lo explicaba, me pareció bastante sencillo. Aunque nunca antes había escuchado nada parecido.

Parte de sus dudas debieron reflejarse en su rostro, ya que Naruto se inclinó hasta él, tomándole una de sus manos entre las suyas, más pequeñas y morenas, y la apretó.

—He preguntado a Tsunade. Ya revisó el pergamino y no tiene nada de malo. ¿No quieres saber el sexo de nuestro hijo?

Sasuke se soltó despacio, ¿que si quería saber el sexo del niño? Bueno, lo cierto es que no le importaba demasiado tener una hija o un hijo. Pero tenía curiosidad.

—Está bien, ¿qué hay que hacer?

—Es muy fácil. Quítate la camisa. –Sasuke elevó una de sus finas cejas en actitud perspicaz.

—No será algún estúpido plan tuyo para seguir acosándome, ¿verdad?

—Joder, no. ¡Mira que eres desconfiado, Sasuke teme! Simplemente tenemos que poner el pergamino sobre tu abdomen.

Claro, bastante previsible. Sasuke se quitó sin vacilar su camisa negra, dejando al descubierto su pecho firme y su abdomen. Su ceño se frunció al comprobar como los músculos parecían desaparecer día tras días. Según Tsunade, aquello sucedería para poder dar de sí y así dar lugar al niño.

Naruto le agarró del brazo para separarlo de la pared. Momentos después reposaba completamente tumbado en el suelo.

—Veamos –dijo Naruto concentrado en lo que hacía. Sasuke tembló al sentir las frías manos del otro sobre su piel desnuda.

—Oye dobe, sin tocar demasiado, ¿eh?

Naruto solo le ignoró. Y entonces todo empezó.

Justo cuando el pergamino tocó su abdomen, Sasuke empezó a marearse. Primero fueron breves flases que le cegaron. Pero más tarde su respiración se hizo trabajosa, sus músculos se tensaron. El pergamino empezó a pesar cada vez más y los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron en un doloroso espasmo.

Visiblemente asustado, Naruto se inclinó sobre él. Pero Sasuke no pudo entender qué le decía. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fueron los preocupados ojos de Naruto agrandarse asustados.

—¿Naruto? –Su voz sonaba débil hasta para sus propios oídos. Maldiciendo en voz baja, levantó uno de los brazos para colocarlo sobre sus ojos. La luz le estaba dejando ciego—. Naruto… —repitió una vez más. Cuando las agujas que se clavaban en sus ojos mitigaron, Sasuke parpadeó con fuerza. Quitándose el brazo, se sentó en su mullida y acogedora cama.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Su camisa volvía a estar sobre su cuerpo y el dobe no daba señales de vida por ningún lado. ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, casi gritó. Estaba congelado. Con frustración, miró a su alrededor en busca de sus zapatillas. Sin éxito alguno.

Por suerte, Naruto, el culpable de su lamentable estado, llegó en aquel momento, traspasando la puerta cargado con una enorme bandeja repleta de comida.

—Naruto, he comido hace nada. No tengo hambre.

Naruto se quedó paralizado un momento en la puerta, visiblemente confundido. Instantes después una alegre sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Has dormido cuatro horas, Sasuke.

—¿Cuatro horas? ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto? Y en primer lugar, ¿no se suponía que tu dichoso pergamino no me haría nada?

Naruto se sonrojó. Uno de sus brazos viajó hasta su nuca, y tal y como le había visto hacer durante toda su vida, soltó aquella risa que nada bueno auguraba.

—¿Y bien? –preguntó al fin mientras cogía la bandeja que Naruto traía.

Y para qué negarlo, solo ver la comida le despertó el apetito.

—¿Qué?

—El niño, dobe, el niño. ¿Qué es?

—A claro, el niño. Bebe primero la leche, Sasuke. Tsunade me dijo que te recuperarías antes si lo hacías.

—Naruto…

—Sí, sí. Ya voy. Bueno, antes que nada, tengo que decir que no es cien por cien seguro, Sasuke. En realidad –añadió con gran énfasis. Sasuke empezó a asustarse –seguramente haya algún error y…

—¡Naruto! ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

Naruto le miró implorante, desvió sus ojos claros hasta la bandeja y suspiró. Cuando dejó el vaso completamente vacío, Naruto se lo arrebató del regazo.

—Gemelos.

Bien. Sí, definitivamente el dobe tenía razón…

—Vamos a tener gemelos, Sasuke.

Vaya que sí. La maldita prueba tenía que estar muy estropeada.

—En realidad un niño y una niña, para ser más exactos. –Naruto dejó con rapidez la bandeja en la pequeña mesa del cuarto, y después se sentó a su lado. Pero Sasuke simplemente no podía hablar. Tampoco podía moverse, incluso respirar le costaba—. ¿Sasuke? ¡Vamos, Sasuke, déjate de bromas!

Pero los dos sabían que Sasuke nunca bromeaba. Naruto, desesperado, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Fue hasta la mesa de nuevo, cogió el vaso de la bandeja, y derramó todo su contenido sobre Sasuke.

Bueno, definitivamente sabía como sacar del shock a la gente.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! –Su grito, estaba seguro, se escuchó por toda la aldea. Naruto se acercó con intención de ayudarle a limpiarse el agua que chorreaba desde su cabello, esparciéndose rápidamente hasta su ropa–. Te voy a matar. ¡No, eso es poco! Primero te torturaré lentamente hasta satisfacer mis ansias de causarte dolor, y después te cortaré en pedacitos para tirarlos al río…

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que Naruto le tapó la boca con una de sus manos. La otra agarró el bajó de su camisa. Sasuke intentó luchar, pero se sentía repentinamente débil. Muy débil.

—Vamos, Sasuke. Si lo piensas, es estupendo. ¿Cuánta gente tiene la suerte de tener dos hijos gemelos? –añadió el rubio mientras buscaba una nueva camisa y entraba en el cuarto de baño. Cuando volvió a su lado, toalla en mano, empezó a secarle el pelo con entusiasmo–. Piénsalo. Yo quería una niña, y tú un niño. Así es perfecto.

Sasuke se limitó a quitarle la toalla para secarse él solo.

¿Perfecto?

¿Había dicho perfecto? Mierda.

—Siempre tienes que dar el cante, ¿verdad, Naruto? –Tocó su cabello para ver si aún quedaba mucha humedad. Satisfecho con el resultado, dejó la toalla de lado para ponerse la nueva muda—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir de casa en los próximos meses con una barriga que abultará como tres barriles de cerveza? ¡Yo no quiero gemelos!

Naruto volvió a taparle los labios con una mano. Solo que esta vez la otra fue directamente a su abdomen.

—No digas eso delante de los niños, Sasuke teme –dijo con gesto enfadado. Las ganas de asesinarlo volvieron.

—Apártate. Voy a ver a Tsunade. Quizás haya algo que hacer aún.

Las piernas le temblaron nada más tocar el suelo. El chakra de Sai no era suficiente.

Apretó los labios para no gritar de frustración. Pero no llegó muy lejos.

—¡No lo puedes estar diciendo en serio! ¡Estás hablando de tus hijos, Sasuke! ¡De nuestros hijos!

—Más razón.

—Pensé que habías superado ya eso.

—Ah, no. No creas que poniendo esa estúpida cara de perro apaleado vas a conseguir hacerme sentir culpable. Nadie pidió dos niños.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no es para tanto.

Naruto le agarró de un brazo, empujándole hasta que terminó sentado en la cama. Sin fuerzas para moverse, Sasuke simplemente se cruzó de brazos, aún demasiado sorprendido por la reciente noticia.

Ya bastante le costó aceptar que iba a tener un hijo. ¿Pero dos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, con una paciencia que nada tenía que ver con Naruto, el rubio se sentó a su lado, le agarró una mano y la puso sobre su abdomen.

—Siéntelos, Sasuke. Son tus hijos. Sean dos, tres o los que vengan. Ya están ahí, contigo.

Quizás fueran sus hormonas, o quizás la emoción del momento, pero cuando Naruto le recostó contra su pecho, con su morena mano acompañando a la de Sasuke en su abdomen, no se movió.

La mano de Naruto empezó a hacer círculos por debajo de su camisa, haciendo erizar su tersa piel.

—Vamos a ser padres, Sasuke. Aún me parece increíble pensar en ello.

—Eso es por que tú aún necesitas de alguien que te cuide.

—Teme bastardo.

—Cállate, dobe.

Y así lo hizo. Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintiéndose a gusto en aquel placido silencio. Las cosas tampoco estaban tan mal. Tendría dos herederos para su clan. Dos fuertes hijos que heredarían sus técnicas y las de Naruto. Que heredarían su valor y la valentía de Naruto.

Con un poco de suerte se parecerían a él también. Puede que Naruto hubiese mejorado en cuanto aspecto físico se refiere durante los años, pero no le llegaba ni a la altura de las rodillas. Aunque no estaría mal una pequeña niña con sus cabellos negros y los ojos azules de Naruto. No, no estaría nada mal.

Con aquel extraño y peligroso pensamiento, se durmió.

Y no sería hasta horas después que por fin despertó. Solo para sentir la conocida energía de Naruto recorriendo una vez más su cuerpo. El chakra del demonio le devolvió las fuerzas increíblemente rápido.

—Vaya, tengo que confesar que estoy sorprendido. Creí que necesitarías chakra mucho antes. Pero estabas en buenas condiciones cando llegué.

Sasuke dudó por unos instantes sobre si decirle o no lo sucedido con Sai. Finalmente dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar tendido de espaldas.

—En realidad sí lo necesitaba. Esta mañana, cuando ha venido Sai, estaba en tan mal estado que ha tenido que ayudarme con su energía.

—¿Sai? Pero él no sabe…

—Sí que sabe, sí. A veces resultas tan estúpidamente torpe que hasta yo me sorprendo. ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de que hablas en sueños? Sai oyó lo del niño cuando tú mismo se lo dijiste durmiendo.

Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no burlarse del otro. Naruto se veía realmente impactado.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –preguntó mientras se dejaba caer semi sentado en la cama. Sasuke rodó hacia un lado, para quedar de costado mientras el otro se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama.

—No. Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo a tu extraño amigo.

—Oh mierda. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron de golpe, mientras con su puño golpeaba la blanca almohada—. Ahora entiendo porque me miraba de aquella manera los últimos días. Llegué a pensar que le atraía o algo así. Fue muy incómodo.

No lo pudo evitar. Simplemente, en ocasiones, Naruto resultaba demasiado gracioso.

Cuando una sincera carcajada salió de entre sus labios, Naruto le miró algo ofendido. Más no tardó en cambiar esa expresión por una sonrisa.

—Francamente, eres lamentable. Además, no creo que ese tipo pueda tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia alguien. Es tan… —Sin encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir al moreno, Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros–ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—No digas eso. Sai aún no sabe como expresarse bien, pero puede sentir tanto como nosotros. Aún recuerdo cómo era cuando le conocí. Realmente ha progresado mucho.

—No estoy seguro de si alguna vez pueda confiar en él por completo.

—Me ayudó a encontrarte, Sasuke.

—Da igual. Nunca se sabe lo que pasa por esa cabeza suya.

Naruto no contestó, pero por la mirada que le echó, Sasuke supo perfectamente qué estaba pensando.

—No me compares con él. No somos iguales.

—Puede ser, pero de alguna forma ambos os parecéis.

Sasuke quiso protestar a eso, pero Naruto se levantó entonces de la cama.

—Va siendo hora de preparar la cena. No todos subsistimos de hojas como tú, Sasuke.

El cojín que Sasuke le tiró terminó chocando contra la puerta, que Naruto cerró tras largarse corriendo. De nuevo con sus fuerzas normales, Sasuke se levantó de la cama. De aquel día no pasaba. Tenía que hablar con Sakura. Y al día siguiente le haría una visita a Tsunade. La vieja tenía que enterarse de las nuevas noticias sobre sus hijos.

Y quizás iba siendo hora que todos los demás lo supieran. Con Sai al corriente de la noticia, y una barriga de tamaño ballena a punto de crecer, era cuestión de semanas que toda la aldea se enterara. Prefería estar preparado y que todo sucediese cómo él quisiese.

Pronto tendría que ir de compras. Sus hijos iban a necesitar muchas cosas.

No acompañó a Naruto mientras este cenaba. Sinceramente, odiaría tener que irse en medio de la cena por las nauseas. O peor, que el dobe se diera cuenta de su envidia por la comida.

Sakura llegó bastante tarde, pero ese no era problema. Después de todo, el no hacer nada en todo el día significaba un gasto nulo de energías. Y por tanto no tenía casi nada de sueño. Aquel día, además, había dormido ya bastante.

Naruto, por suerte, se había ido ya a dormir cuando su novia entró por la puerta principal de la casa, colgó las llaves y su abrigo en la entrada, y caminó hasta el salón, donde la estaba esperando. Cuando le vio, Sakura abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida, pero después sus hombros se encorvaron y se sentó a su lado.

—Es raro que me esperes, Sasuke.

No pudo dejar de notar la falta del kun a su nombre. Aquello no era buen augurio. Pero iba a ser él quien diese las malas noticias. Siempre, fuese a donde fuese, terminaba siendo el malo. ¿Por qué no también en su relación?

Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondrían los demás al enterarse. ¡Pobre Sakura!, dirían unos, ¡era de esperar!, diría el resto. Pero lo que nadie dirías sería, ¡Pobre Sasuke, que después de sostener una relación casi inaguantable con su mejor amiga durante dos años y medio, no ha podido soportarlo más!

Quitándose aquellos pensamientos de la mente, se volvió hacia su novia con expresión seria. No es como si ella fuese a esperar que estuviese sonriendo siempre como Naruto, de todas formas.

—Sakura, esto tiene que terminar.

Siempre al grano. Directo como pocos y cruel como él solo. Pero Sakura le conocía, y se lo esperaba.

—Quizás si nos diésemos algo más de tiempo…

—Sakura –le cortó, viendo como ella bajaba el rostro y ocultaba sus ojos entre sus lacios cabellos. Con cuidado, su mano le levantó el mentón–, hace tiempo que esto no funciona. Ambos lo sabemos.

—Pero yo te quiero. Nunca he dejado de quererte.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, y en un acto inesperado, se abalanzó sobre él, tendiéndole en el sillón y colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Cuando sus labios descendieron hasta los de Sasuke, más fríos y finos, no hizo nada por separarla. Simplemente no podía. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de su poca colaboración, se apartó, más no se bajó de su regazo.

—Si es por tu hijo, yo…

—No. Sé que tú lo aceptarías. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

Sabía que ella necesitaba halagos. Su autoestima había quedado tirada en el suelo, junto a su orgullo. Pero Sasuke no dijo nada. No sabía que decir, en realidad. Por lo que simplemente la abrazó mientras la dejaba desahogarse contra su camisa.

Era un miserable.

Sakura tardó más de una hora en tranquilizarse. Con mirada perdida y gestos cansados le dijo que se iría a la mañana siguiente.

"No sería capaz de seguir aquí, viéndote todos los días", murmuró con un hilo de voz que le hizo sentirse aún más culpable. Sasuke no supo que más decir, por lo que simplemente la dejó ir a su cuarto en silencio.

Pero para entonces su mente estaba demasiado confundida como para intentar conciliar el sueño. Así que, sin precedente alguno, tomó una bolsa inmensa de palomitas que tenía escondida en su alacena y se dispuso a pasar la noche en vela viendo viejas películas que emitían en el canal local.

..-…-….-…..-…-

Su respiración jadeante sonaba extrañamente entrecortada. Sus hombros estaban hundidos y un largo y dolido gemido pudo escucharse por toda la estancia.

—Vamos, solo un poco más, Sasuke –dijo una conocida voz, amortiguada por la tela de una mascarilla. –Ya casi terminamos.

Las paredes blancas que le rodeaban se hacían cada vez más y más estrechas, como si de un momento a otro fueran a aplastarle. Con un fuerte gruñido, clavó sus dedos en las sábanas blancas mientras su pie lanzaba al suelo, de una patada, la pequeña mesa con la bandeja de la sobras de su comida.

—¿Qué me está pasando?

Tsunade le miró con sus castaños ojos, totalmente seria mientras agarraba la inyección con la aguja más larga que Sasuke hubiese visto en su vida.

—Tu cuerpo está cambiando. Ya tenías los órganos necesarios para que el feto se desarrollara, pero faltan los que le permitirán salir.

Sasuke soltó una exclamación horrorizada, perdiéndose en la blancura del techo.

—¡No quiero tener de nuevo una vagina!

—Y no la tendrás. Al menos no aún. Pero tu cuerpo estará en constantes cambios hasta el parto.

Sasuke fijó su mirada en la figura que, pálida y temblorosa, se erguía a su lado.

Naruto se había llevado un buen susto aquel día.

Ya hacia más de dos semanas que Sakura se marchó de la casa. Naruto nunca preguntó el por qué. De algún modo, notaba el mal humor de Sasuke y se apartaba de temas espinosos. Cosa que obviamente, Sasuke agradecía en silencio.

Pero aquella mañana, además de sus usuales malestares matutinos, su cuerpo se encontraba en lamentable estado. No era solo el solo de estómago, ni siquiera aquellos mareos que le tumbaron tres veces en el suelo cual largo era.

Sasuke simplemente se sentía fatal. Todo su cuerpo pesaba, y ni el chakra del demonio zorro ni las medicinas de Tsunade ayudaron. Aterrado, Naruto llamó a la Hokage, informándole de todo. La vieja llegó rápido a la casa, cargando un inmenso maletín y con Sakura a su lado.

Para entonces Sasuke estaba ya inconsciente.

—¿Me va a pasar esto a menudo? –preguntó mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama. La inyección, puesta en su trasero, había calmado casi inmediatamente sus ansias.

—No estoy segura. Espero que con el tiempo el dolor reduzca. Pero…

—No tiene ni idea de si será así –concluyó por ella Sasuke.

Demonios, tras la noticia de que iba a tener gemelos, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ir a comprar las cosas para sus hijos. Naruto estuvo demasiado ocupado con misiones que nunca duraban más de dos días, y aunque Sasuke hubiese ido sin él perfectamente, el dobe se negó rotundamente.

Para ser sinceros, aquello le traía sin cuidado. Y de no ser por que ese estúpido rubio había escondido todo su dinero, Sasuke ya habría ido a comprar él solo.

Cuando Tsunade abandonó su casa, solo quedaron él y Naruto. El dobe estaba nervioso, y constantemente se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Cansado, Sasuke cogió el gran almohadón que tenía a su lado para lanzárselo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—¡Hay! ¿Qué estás haciendo, teme? Se supone que debes guardar reposo.

—Si te estuvieses quieto durante algunos minutos, quizás lograría descansar un rato. Mira que eres inútil.

Lejos de ofenderse, Naruto le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, para después caminar lentamente hasta la cama. Sasuke se reclinó contra la almohada, evitando la cercanía del rubio. Pero nada pudo hacer cuando éste se sentó a su lado.

—Debemos tener más cuidado. Estas dos últimas semanas te has despreocupado mucho con tu cuerpo. ¡Si hasta estoy seguro que no sigues la dieta! Como no empieces de nuevo a comer lo que te corresponde, llamaré a Sakura para que te controle.

Sasuke elevó sus cejas, mirando incrédulo al otro. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Con esfuerzo, se levantó hasta quedar medio sentado.

—Mira dobe, el hecho de que aún sigas viviendo en mi casa como una garrapata se debe únicamente a que yo lo permito. Si se te ocurre decirle algo a alguien de lo que sucede dentro de estas paredes, estarás fuera antes de poder decir 'quiero ramen', ¿entendiste?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Eres insoportable. —De pronto, los labios del rubio se estiraron en una sonrisa sarcástica–. Pero aún así me gustas. No entiendo por qué.

El aturdimiento le impidió gritarle unas cuantas verdades antes de que Naruto se levantara de la cama y abandonara el cuarto.

Hacía dos semanas que Naruto había dejado sus juegos de "seducción" a un lado.

Y aquello le hizo creer que por fin entró en razón.

Que craso error.

Suspirando, volvió a tenderse en la cama. Al día siguiente convencería al dobe para que le diese su dinero. Por las buenas, o por las malas.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Uno nunca sabía cuánto apreciaba algo, hasta que lo perdía.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegué cuando llegó el quinto mes de mi embarazo. Y la revelación me vino de una forma realmente contundente.

No se trataba de echar de menos algo en concreto, no. Yo echaba de menos todo aquello que había perdido.

Por ejemplo, ¿Adónde demonios había ido a parar mi sexy e irresistible cuerpo? Bueno, pues en algún lugar dentro de aquella bola de grasa en que me había convertido. Y como todos los hechos estaban encadenados, el haberme convertido en un tanque consiguió que mi vida sexual fuera tan intensa como la de los caracoles.

Vamos, o me mataba a pajas o me convertía en un reprimido sexual.

También echaba de menos aquellas deliciosas y jugosas comidas de las que casi había olvidado el sabor. Cinco meses sin probar la lasaña, o aquel pollo relleno que tanto me gustaba… En fin, se podría decir que estaba más sano que una lechuga, y con veracidad. Después de toda la que había comido, la conocía como a la palma de mi mano derecha.

Y por último y más enervante, añoraba mi soledad.

Sí, aunque pareciese estúpido, daría uno de mis dedos por volver a disfrutar aunque fuese una semanita de la calma que sentía cada vez que me sentaba frente a mi televisor, estiraba los pies sobre la mesa, mientras veía cualquier programa inútil de la televisión pública.

Pero aquello ya era como un sueño lejano. Como aquellas ideas que se escapaban de entre tus dedos después de haberlas saboreado levemente.

Que frustrante…

¡Y por supuesto, la culpa de todo la tenía el dobe!

No se trataba de convertir esa frase en mi mantra personal. Es que, simplemente, aquel endemoniado rubio parecía tener el don del inoportuno.

Si quería echarme una tranquila siesta, Naruto aparecía de la nada gritando cualquier tontería o tirándose literalmente sobre mí. Por suerte, el estado avanzado del embarazo había hecho que esto último casi desapareciera. Si quería comer tranquilo, el dobe aparecía con una fuente de suculentas grasas saturadas prohibidas completamente para mí.

Y así un millón de cosas más que habían ido llenando mi vaso de paciencia hasta hacerlo, finalmente, rebosar.

Un movimiento en mi abdomen hizo que dejase de lado mi infantil rabieta para sentarme tranquilamente en una de las sillas del salón y colocar la mano sobre el henchido vientre. La piel, tersa y asombrosamente suave, se sentía fresca a comparación con el calor abrasante del ambiente. Era increíble pensar que nos encontrábamos aún a inicios de primavera.

Uno de mis hijos me dio una pequeña patada en recompensa por tranquilizarme. Ese, definitivamente, era el que se parecía a mí.

Y es que, por tonto que sonase, tenía la teoría de que cada uno de mis hijos se parecía a uno de sus padres. Mientras uno no paraba de moverse en mi vientre casi constantemente, causándome cansancio y en ocasiones sonrisas por su voluntariedad, el otro era bastante más tranquilo. Aunque hay que decir que sus movimientos eran más fuertes.

Parecíamos Naruto y yo en miniatura.

Por supuesto, nadie sabía, ni sabría nunca, de esto.

Con fastidio, miré por enésima vez el reloj que adornaba mi muñeca izquierda. Pasaban veinte minutos de las seis de la tarde. Veinte minutos que el dobe llevaba de retraso. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? ¡No podía ser tan difícil comprar lo que le pedí!

Como si de una señal se tratase, la puerta de la callé sonó, cerrándose al instante con un fuerte y contundente portazo. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me levantaba. Con aquella energía, mi casa no sobreviviría los nueve meses de embarazo.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke teme! ¿Dónde estas? –le escuché gritar por el salón. Con un suspiro de cansancio me encaminé hasta allí. Cuando llegué, no pude evitar pararme en seco ante la escena que se presentó ante mí. —¡Por fin! ¡Mira que eres lento!

El dobe, de espaldas a mí, no pudo ver mi rostro en aquellos instantes.

—¡Mira lo que he comprado! ¡Ven, Sasuke!

Me acerqué. No porque él me lo dijese, si no simplemente por que no pude evitarlo. Llegué hasta el sillón y contemplé estupefacto toda la ropa que el rubio había extendido allí.

—¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

Naruto me miró con duda unos instantes, pero yo me encontraba tan ensimismado que ni cuenta me di. Lo que si pude escuchar claramente fue su respuesta.

—Es ropa de premamá.

—Entiendo. –Intentando no molestarme, busque alguna otra explicación a la evidente —¿Hinata se quedó embarazada? ¿O acaso fue alguna de tus amigas?

Naruto esta vez si que mostró su sorpresa de forma ruidosa.

—¿Qué? ¡Teme, qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto, todo es para ti.

Conté hasta diez. No fue suficiente. Conté entonces hasta cincuenta, y mis músculos se relajaron gradualmente.

Abrí mis ojos, e irremediablemente estos giraron hasta la ropa.

Fue un error.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! –grité a pleno pulmón, cogiendo al dobe por el cuello y empujándole por el salón. El rubio no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para soltarse. Maldiciendo, juré que cuando se acabase el embarazo y consiguiera recuperar mis fuerzas, le daría una paliza solo para recompensar todas aquellas escenas parecidas a esta.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?

—¿Y tú qué crees que me pasa? ¡Me has traído ropa de mujer! Joder, Naruto, ¿parezco acaso una maldita mujer?

Naruto me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

—Pero, Sasuke, no existe ropa de prepapá. Tendrás que aguantarte.

Esta vez no pude contenerme. Mi puño voló hasta el rostro del rubio, que volteó la cabeza con brusquedad. Obviamente, no me lo devolvió.

—¡No pienso usar ropa de mujer!

—Entonces ya me dirás como piensas vestirte… Por si no te has dado cuenta, empiezas a no entrar en tu ropa. Y por mucho que me gustase tenerte todo el día revoloteando por aquí tal y como tu madre te trajo al mundo, ¿estás dispuesto a eso? ¿O te enrollarás en una manta para no tener que vestirte?

—Dios, que exasperante eres.

—Signifique lo que signifique eso, no me importa.

—Vamos a ver, que yo sepa, tu amigo ese... el gordo…

—No le llames así – me interrumpió Naruto con el ceño fruncido –se llama Chouji.

—Pues ese, no lleva ropa de premamá, ¡y yo no estoy tan… relleno! –dije en último momento al ver la mirada furibunda del rubio.

—Puede que aún no. Pero esperas gemelos Sasuke. Lo estarás.

Y vaya si tenía razón. Con un suspiro cansado, volvía mirar aquella ropa. ¡Antes iría desnudo, tal y como dijo él, que ponerme esas cosas de colores pastelosos y llenos de lacitos!

—Sasuke, míralo bien. Es solo ropa para dormir. Tsunade dijo que tus órganos aún estaban débiles. Debes usar ropa que no te apreté el abdomen. Nadie te verá.

—Con que yo me vea, me basta.

—¿Harás daño a nuestros hijos por esa estupidez?

—Puedo dormir desnudo.

Naruto calló de pronto, y fui claramente consciente de lo que estaba pensando. Maldición, aunque sus ataques "sexuales" habían pasado a otro plano más sutil en los últimos dos meses, nada sacaba de sus trances a aquel cabezón.

—Parecen vestidos de niñas, llenos de volantes.

Naruto me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y se acercó hasta el sillón. Tras rebuscar por unos instantes, sacó un pijama completamente blanco que constaba de un pantalón de suave algodón y una ligera pero inmensa camisa.

—Este no tiene volantes. Es el más simple.

Sudé la gota gorda.

—Dobe… ¿eso es un escote?

El pijama, que empezaba con unos finos tirantes, tenía un escote en 'V' que quedaría casi a mitad de su pecho. Era lo bastante largo como para tapar su trasero, pero tan voluminoso como para meter una enorme panza perfectamente.

—Bueno, ¿y que esperas? Sasuke, aunque duermas desnudo, te pasas la mayor parte del día en la casa.

Casi le dije que yo era un hombre. Podía ponerme simplemente unos pantalones bajos. Pero la idea de ir con una enorme panza al aire todo el día estaba fuera de cuestión, necesitaba una camisa.

—Consígueme camisas. Camisas muy, muy grandes. Y por el amor de Dios, devuelve esa ropa.

—Mira que eres amargado, teme.

—Cállate, Naruto.

De pronto, recordé la verdadera razón de la salida del rubio.

—¿Y lo que te pedí? ¿Lo has traído?

Naruto, por primera vez desde que llegó, sonrió alegremente.

—¡Claro! –le vi rebuscar entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con un pequeño paquete que, después de sacarlo cuidadosamente, me tendió. –Quedaba solo este. Espero que te guste.

Con ansias, lo abrí. Mis ojos se iluminaron ante el paquete de regaliz negro.

Irónicamente, nunca me había gustado el regaliz.

Empecé a comer ante la atenta mirada del otro. Cuando ya llevaba cinco de los seis pequeños regalices, miré algo avergonzado a Naruto.

—¿Quieres? –pregunté intentando esconder mi ofuscación.

—No, no te preocupes. Es un gusto verte comerlo.

Aquello, por razones obvias, hizo que el último regaliz costase de tragar más de lo normal. Pero Naruto, después de verme terminarlo, me tomó del brazo para arrastrarme hasta la cocina.

Una vez allí, nos sentamos en las sillas mientras Naruto se aclaraba la garganta repetidas veces.

—Sasuke, creo que va siendo hora de que la gente sepa qué pasa.

No respondí. En realidad esperaba tener algún problema auditivo que me hubiese hecho escuchar mal.

—No. –Dije mientras me levantaba de la silla. Pero la mano de Naruto, agarrándome con fuerza por el brazo, me empujó contra la silla con una extraña mezcla de determinación y gentileza.

—Ya has salido a comprar, la gente te ha visto.

—Pero no a mi barriga.

—¡Pero no te das cuenta qué no tienes por qué esconderlo! ¿Qué dirás una vez nazcan? ¿Aparecieron de repente frente a tu puerta?

—No seas estúpido. Simplemente no creo que nadie necesite saberlo. Mira, Naruto, son mis hijos, nadie más necesita preocuparse por ellos.

—Tarde o temprano se enterarán –dijo Naruto enfurruñado. Era gracioso verle con aquel mohín infantil. Pero, por supuesto, ni una ligera sonrisa estiró mis labios.

—Mejor tarde que temprano. Y ahora, si no tienes nada importante que decir, me largo.

—¡Esta tarde voy a ir a comprar cosas para los bebés! –Con aquello, mi precipitada fuga pasó a segundo plano. –Me acaban de pagar por la última misión, y quiero comprarles una cuna a cada uno y, si me llega, algo de ropita.

En aquel momento, dándole la espalda al dobe, me sentí realmente extraño. No pude dar un paso hacia delante para salir de la cocina, pero, por algún motivo que yo mismo desconocía, tampoco podía girar para mirarle.

Mis dudas, sin embargo, pronto se resolvieron.

—¿De verdad no quieres elegir las primeras ropitas que se pongan tus hijos? ¿Dónde van a dormir?

Por casualidades del destino, o quizás porque mis hijos, con una inteligencia heredada de mi, eran capaces de reconocer a su otro padre, sentí una brusca patada. Como pasaba casi siempre, me sobresalté.

A decir verdad, ya hacia tiempo que decidí no ocultar mi estado ante la gente. Hasta llegué a salir de la casa en bastantes ocasiones. Pero, obviamente, el ensanchamiento de mi tripa había sido adjudicado a una repentina subida de peso. Era más factible tener a un Sasuke gordo que a uno embarazado. Y yo no iba a ser quien los encaminara hacia la verdad, cada uno era libre de pensar lo que le viniese en gana.

Por suerte, además, mis malestares cedieron paso a un cansancio general de todo el cuerpo. Atrás habían quedado los mareos y las nauseas. Pero, en su lugar, no podía andar más de cuarto de hora sin cansarme seriamente. Y que decir de correr. La última vez que lo intenté, Naruto tuvo que traspasarme una buena porción de su Charkra.

A parte de eso y de mis crecientes ganas de comer cualquier cosa que se pusiera delante, los demás dolores remitían poco a poco. Pero a mi quinto mes de embarazo, la evidencia de que portaba dos gemelos en mi tripa era más que clara. Ya nadie podría decir, "Mira, ahí va Sasuke. ¿No crees que está engordando un poco?" No, porque mi panza tenía ahora el tamaño de un maldito barril de cerveza.

Y si Naruto se había percatado de lo ridículas que quedaban las ajustadas ropas dobladas sobre mi prominente barriga, que decir de los demás. Quedaba descartado, por otra parte, ponerme ropa de premamá. Eso era un grave atentado contra la poca virilidad que podía quedarme para entonces.

Rodé los ojos al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándome por atrás. Y allí íbamos de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, dobe? –pregunté en mi tono más cansino.

—Vamos a comprar, ¿sí?

Un hiriente comentario sobre el comportamiento humillante de Naruto casi escapó de mis labios, más no pude menos que felicitarme al simplemente contestar:

—Ni de coña.

Fruncí el ceño al notar aquellas manos descender por mi pecho. Aquello ya se pasaba.

—Suéltame, Naruto.

—Eres tan frío. –Sus brazos me apretaron, haciendo que quedase recargado contra su pecho. Casi grité de frustración cuando sus manos llegaron a mi abdomen, acariciándolo suavemente. –Yo también quiero sentir a mis hijos.

—Lo único que buscas es meterme mano. Quítate –añadí zafándome de él. Por suerte, no volvió a agarrarme y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirarme fijamente. Giré el rostro para contemplarle y casi solté una maldición al notar la sonrisa sarcástica que adornaba sus labios. Con un suspiro de irritación, me senté en la mesa, quizás era hora de tomarme el asunto del dobe desde otra perspectiva. –Ven aquí, Naruto. Siéntate.

Naruto no reaccionó hasta que, cansado, golpeé la mesa con mis puños. Cuando el rubio salió de su estupefacción, comprobé satisfecho que me obedecía.

—¿Has vuelto a… estar con Hinata?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que me gustas tú.

—Entonces, reconoces ser gay.

—No. Sí… —El dobe se rascó la cabeza de forma exasperada y golpeó la superficie de madera de la mesa con su frente –No lo sé.

—Vamos a ver. ¿Estás seguro de que te atraigo y dices que no eres gay? Entonces eso quiere decir que yo tenía razón desde un principio. Solo te sentiste atraído hacia mí por que estaba con forma de mujer. Quizás si…

El sobresaltó interrumpió mis palabras cuando, con un movimiento brusco, Naruto se levantó de su sitió para saltar hasta donde estaba yo. Su mano agarró el cabello de mi nuca y empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás, su boca descendió, húmeda y candente, sobre la mía. Abrí la boca para soltar un improperio y una escurridiza y extrañamente suave lengua entró dentro de mí, acariciando y lamiendo todo a su paso.

En sí, el beso no se sentía mal. Naruto sabía besar muy bien. Pero el problema era que quien me estaba besando no era otro que mi mejor amigo. ¡Un puñetero hombre!

Le empujé con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer de culo frente mía. No me molesté ni siquiera en enfadarme, cada vez que lo hacía el dobe simplemente daba la vuelta a todo el asunto haciéndose ver como la victima.

—¡Demonios, Naruto! –Añadí sin embargó—. ¡Si tanto te interesa investigar sobre tu sexualidad, prueba hacerlo con otra persona!

Aquello, que por supuesto no pareció gustar en absoluto al dobe, hizo que mis ojos se abriesen como platos por unos instantes. Uno de mis hijos decidió que aquel era el momento propicio para darme una patadita, sacándome de mi estupor.

—¡Claro, eso haremos!

—¿Cómo?

—Nada dobe, no te esfuerces en pensar demasiado.

Naruto empezó a protestar por mi cruel comentario, pero sin prestarle atención, me levanté para empezar a caminar por toda la cocina, esclareciéndose cada vez más mi nuevo plan. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Quizás así demostraría al dobe que no tenía nada de gay. O quizás resultase que el dobe si era de la otra acera. Pero con un poco de suerte lo descubriese con cualquier otra persona.

—Vamos, Naruto. Tenemos que hacer una visita.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora sí quieres salir?

—Solo cállate y sígueme.

—Espera teme, ¿adónde vamos?

Yo simplemente me dirigí hasta mi cuarto, dejando a Naruto fuera cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Busqué algo amplio que ponerme para que mi prominente barriga no se notara en exceso. La camisa negra que me llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos y era dos tallas superiores a la correspondiente, hizo un estupendo trabajo. El pantalón apenas pude subírmelo hasta la pelvis, pero sin querer pararme a pensar demasiado en mi lamentable aspecto, volví a salir, y tras una escueta orden a Naruto, casi corrí hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

—Vamos –dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí –en busca de pruebas.

..-….-….-…..-…-…..-

—¿Y qué tal ese? Se ve… mono.

—Sasuke, déjalo, en serio.

Suspirando cansado, dejé que mi cabeza cayera sobre mis brazos, apoyados en la larga mesa, escondiendo así mi rostro. Momentos después, volví a mirar a Naruto, esta vez cabreado.

—Llevamos más de veinte minutos, Naruto. Alguna respuesta debes tener ya.

El bar de Mame, conocido como el picadero gay de Konoha, no era muy conocido entre la población de la aldea. En realidad, escondido en uno de los distritos menos visitado, con apariencia de ser cualquier bar corriente, pasaba desapercibido entre las luces fluorescentes de los dos bares colindantes.

El ambiente era tranquilo, y la música, suave y armoniosa, suavizaba una situación que se volvía más tensa por momentos.

—Ese te está mirando –dijo de pronto Naruto, haciéndome mirar a un joven sentado a unos metros a la derecha. El chico era anormalmente delgado. Y bastante bajito, a juzgar por las cortas piernas que no llegaban a tocar el suelo desde el taburete en donde estaba sentado. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, y sus ojos verdes estaban clavados, con una intensidad aterradora, en mí.

—Se estará preguntando por qué tengo una barriga que pasaría por un balón de futbol. O dos.

—Si claro. Si no fuera por que estás sentado, seguramente te estaría devorando el trasero.

Aquello consiguió hacer que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi piel. Cuidando de mantener mis ojos bien alejados de mi sorpresivo admirador, fijé la atención en Naruto, que miraba a su vez el vaso de vodka que había pedido, como si fuera un bote salvavidas.

—Seamos serios. Esto está llegando demasiado lejos. O vas ahora mismo y me demuestras lo que te gustan o no los chicos, o te largas de mi casa de una vez.

—No pienso hacerlo. Ninguna de las dos cosas. –respondió tozudo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta qué lo estaba haciendo por él?

Bueno, y por mí también, había que admitir.

Sin embargo no hizo falta que Naruto se moviese para avanzar con el asunto. Entre ambos apareció un hombre que rondaría los treinta años, apuesto y con cuerpo atlético. Sus ojos oscuros miraban fascinados al rubio.

—Perdonar, pero no he podido evitar oír lo que habéis dicho. ¿Sois pareja?

—No.

—Sí.

Fulminé a Naruto con una mirada y dije, más fuerte.

—No, no lo somos.

—Estupendo. –El tipo sonrió con verdadera sensualidad, y se inclinó sobre Naruto —¿Puedo invitarte a un trago?

—Lo siento, pero…

—¡Naruto! Quédate aquí un rato. Yo me voy a casa, estoy cansado.

Por supuesto, Naruto no tenía ninguna intención de obedecerme. Cosa que, por otra parte, no pilló de sorpresa. Aún tenía grabada su cara al entrar y darse cuenta del lugar al que le había conducido.

—¿Cómo demonios conoces este sitio? –Había preguntado entonces, entre enfadado y visiblemente desorientado.

En pocas palabras le expliqué como Kakashi una vez me estuvo hablando de él durante veinte minutos.

Casi había tenido que amenazar a Naruto para que no huyese miserablemente. Y de nuevo me veía en la insostenible situación de mantener al rubio sentado en su viejo y cojo taburete.

—Sasuke –la mirada suplicante que suavizó aquellos zorrunos rasgos casi me hizo desistir en mi determinación. Pero la fornida y sensual presencia de un posible candidato a despertar al dobe me hizo menear negativamente la cabeza. Suspirado, susurré acercándome hasta él.

—Naruto, si te quedas aquí un rato, te prometo no volver a intentar nada así. Simplemente intenta aclarar tus inclinaciones.

Naruto negó frenéticamente, pero una sólida y fría mano se lo impidió. Aumentando la férrea presión de mi agarre, me incliné hasta que mis labios casi rozaron sus oídos.

—Naruto, no voy a soportar tus acosos por mucho más tiempo. Si de verdad quieres seguir en mi casa, haz lo que te digo.

Tuve que desviar la mirada de aquellos húmedos pozos azules cuando la angustia reflejada en ellos creó un molesto nudo en mi estómago. Para mi buena suerte, Naruto, en vez de montar en una de sus insufribles rabietas, apretó sus carnosos labios hasta convertirlos en una línea fina y asintió, compungido.

Aliviado, abandoné el bar. Mis pasos me llevaron directos a la consulta de Tsunade. Donde, si no recordaba mal, tenía una de mis rutinarias citas.

El resto del día pasó inusitadamente rápido. Tsunade se mostró satisfecha de mi progreso y, tras revisarme concienzudamente, se despidió hasta la próxima cita, que sería en tres días.

Naruto no apareció hasta bien entrada la noche. Aquello, lejos de alegrarme, me intranquilizó. Estaba casi seguro de que el rubio no había llegado demasiado lejos con aquel desconocido. Naruto era una persona abierta y desesperantemente pesada, pero en cuestiones amorosas aún se encontraba en plena adolescencia. Hormonada, pero inexperta en un nuevo mundo de sentimientos encontrados hacia su propio sexo.

Me preparé un bol de palomitas aprovechando mi soledad. Tsunade me permitía ciertas libertades siempre y cuando las controlara. La televisión no daba demasiado entretenimiento durante aquellas horas, por lo que terminé colocando uno de los DVD´s que el dobe trajo de su propia casa. Era una película aburridísima. En realidad la trama empezaba bastante decente. Típica comedia romántica donde los protagonistas se debaten entre la fina barrera del odio y del amor. Y cuando por fin ambos parecen ir bien encomiados, aparece una tercera persona dispuesta a romperles su idílico romance.

Tardé menos de media hora en quedarme dormido sobre los acolchados cojines del sillón.

La mañana siguiente me sorprendió en mi propio cuarto. Los rayos del sol entraron implacables por mi ventana, molestos e inoportunos. Con un gruñido de frustración, me levanté, aparte las sabanas enroscadas alrededor de la cintura y fui directamente al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha.

Los chorros de agua tibia hicieron maravillas con mi acalorada e irritada piel. Así como con el mal humor que me teñía. Cuando salí, sequé mi pelo con una gran, esponjosa toalla azul cielo, cepillé con precisión mis dientes y busqué ropa en el armario. Diez minutos después, en la cocina, preparé un ligero e insustancial desayuno que solo agravaría mis ganas de comer. Pero las órdenes de Tsunade eran claras.

—Nada de bollería matutina, así como cualquier rastro excesivo de azúcar. –Había dicho la despampanante rubia con su habitual pose imponente y sus manos clavadas en las caderas.

Miré con sorna las pequeñas capsulas transparentes que sabían a rayos. Sin pensármelo dos veces la abrí para verter el frío líquido a través de mi garganta. Naruto no tardó en aparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Vestía una camisa gris que le quedaba tres tallas grandes y unos holgados pantalones sacados seguramente de alguno de los cajones abandonados de la casa. Unas graciosas zapatillas en forma de gato acompañaban el ridículo espectáculo, mirando a su alrededor con unos inmensos y brillantes ojos de plástico.

Naruto bostezó, se rascó la barriga por encima de la camiseta y frotándose los ojos con el brazo abrió la nevera. Tenía ganas de preguntarle qué tal le fue ayer. Pero preferí mantener mi boca cerrada hasta que mi huésped decidiese hablar por si mismo. Tuve que esperar más de lo que pensaba.

Naruto, en un acto muy desacorde con su carácter descuidado y desinhibido, se dirigió hasta el cajón que guardaba las servilletas, cogió una pequeña cucharilla y volvió a cerrar todo. Sacó un vaso fino de cristal y lo llenó de leche. Atónito, comprobé como todo a su paso quedaba impoluto. Aquel no podía ser Naruto. No, por lo menos, el Naruto que cada día dejaba la mitad de los cajones abiertos, el rollo de servilletas tirado en la encimera y la leche fuera de la nevera.

Reprimiéndome, elevé una ceja mientras le observaba sentarse frente a mí, mirarme brevemente y bajar enseguida sus somnolientos ojos hasta su escaso desayuno. Aquello colmó aún más mi escasa paciencia.

—Está bien, dobe. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Naruto levantó su cabeza bruscamente, me miró entrecerrando los ojos y sonrió. Frustrado, comprobé como se encogía de hombros.

—¿Pasarme? No te entiendo, Sasuke. –Abrí la boca, dispuesto a mostrar mi disconformidad con aquella escueta respuesta, pero él se adelantó —. ¿Qué tal la revisión de ayer?

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? –pregunté—. Deberías empezar por contarme tú cómo fue tu cita.

El sobresalto de Naruto fue tan evidente como las marcadas ojeras que oscurecían el contorno de sus ojos. No sabía que pensar.

Dejé de dar vueltas al cuchillo que sostenía en una mano. Naruto se encogió en su silla, agarró con fuerza su vaso y finalmente suspiró.

—No... No fue bien. –Guardé silencio. Quizás demasiado, ya que el dobe empezó a ponerse nervioso—. En realidad no fue mi culpa. El tipo era un maldito baboso. Y tras hablar durante diez minutos…

Naruto calló. Y el sonrojo en sus mejillas llamó mi atención inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me… me metió mano –susurró, compungido, tras un lapso de silencio. No contesté, en realidad no sabía que decir. Por una parte la culpa se agarró ferozmente a mi pecho, pero por otra, la curiosidad, quizás morbosa, por saber qué había pasado, me hizo preguntar:

—¿Y?

Naruto me miro, primero con sorpresa, después con furia. Su sonrojo desapareció y sus ojos empezaron a entornarse de forma peligrosa, tornándose rojizos.

—¿Y? ¿Te parece poco, acaso, que un maldito viejo me meta mano?

—No, idiota –repuse inmediatamente —¿Qué hiciste tú después?

—Obvio… Le expliqué, muy amablemente, por qué no debía sobrepasarse con la gente.

Temiendo lo peor, cerré los ojos para frotar mi entrecejo. Cuando los abrí, Naruto volvía a sonreír, esta vez, divertido.

—Tenías que haberlo visto, teme. Era un maldito cobarde. En cuanto le acerqué el shuriken a la…

—¡Basta! –grité antes de que la imagen mental de lo nombrado diera por traste mi pobre intento de mantener en el estómago aquella amarga medicina.

Con agilidad, me puse en pie. Naruto había terminado su desayuno, así que me siguió hasta el comedor para sentarse a mi lado en el amplio sillón.

—¿Él no era un ninja?

—No. Y aunque lo hubiese sido, no hubiera importado. Ya sabes, demasiado cobarde…

—Y supongo, dobe, qué no descubrirías nada de lo que te dije, ¿cierto?

Algo en mi tono de voz debía mostrar el creciente enfado que sentía, por que Naruto, inteligentemente, se separó un poco de mí.

—Bueno, yo no diría eso. Después de todo no me gustó que el tipo ese me tocara.

—¿Te besó?

—Bueno, no exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo?

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse. Sus manos empezaron a moverse inquietas en su regazo.

—Me tocó mi… ahí teme. Me tocó ahí –susurró.

Incrédulo, tuve que contenerme para no reírme. Se veía tan patético allí, cohibido porque alguien se hubiese atrevido a tocarle. Claro que quizás yo no era quien para hablar.

Las manos de Naruto sobre mis hombros me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Naruto me tumbó cual largo era en el sillón, se sentó en una orilla del cómodo mueble y cerró los ojos. La habitación se llenó de la familiar sensación electrizante que provocaba su chakra. Extendió las manos, dejándolas a unos diez centímetros de mi pecho, y entonces los hilos rojos y azules entremezclados salieron fluidamente entre sus dedos, danzando en gloriosa armonía. Se sentía tan bien.

Desde hacía meses, aquella escena se daba cada dos días como mínimo. Mi energía se gastaba con demasiada rapidez, y él era como una fuente inagotable de chakra. Casi temía que, cuando todo esto terminara, echase de menos aquella sensación de plenitud que me embargaba cuando sentía aquella poderosa energía fluyendo por mi cuerpo.

—No vas a echarme, ¿verdad Sasuke? Yo lo intenté, de verdad.

Casi me dio pena, allí sentado. Si hubiese sido un perro, sus largas y seguramente hiperactivas orejas hubiesen estado caídas y escondidas en señal de arrepentimiento.

—No, dobe, no.

Naruto no dijo nada más, centrándose en su labor. Finalmente sus dedos se alejaron de mi cuerpo, dejando una agradable sensación de fuerza sobre mí. Más no me levanté, simplemente me quedé allí tumbado mientras Naruto se dedicaba a acariciar mi vientre con reverencia.

—¿Crees que seré un buen padre?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Abrí los ojos, pero Naruto no me miraba. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi estómago.

—La verdad es que no sé qué debo hacer –continuó sin darme tiempo a buscar una respuesta adecuada—, nunca he tenido padres, así que no sé cómo deben comportarse con sus hijos.

—Tuviste a Iruka –murmuré mientras mis dedos, inconscientemente, se enredaban en sus rubios cabellos. Naruto había agachado la cabeza, intentando oír a sus hijos pegando su oído a mi barriga.

—Sí. Tuve suerte. Pero él…

—Él no era tu padre –concluí por él cuando su voz se acalló.

Naruto giró su rostro, y la culpa que impregnaban sus grandes ojos me dejó momentáneamente sin respiración.

—Yo quiero a Iruka. Él es mi única familia. O por lo menos lo era –añadió acariciando cariñosamente a sus hijos a través de mi sensible piel–, pero siempre me pregunté cómo habría sido tener a mis padres conmigo. Que mi madre me acostara cada noche y mi padre me besara en la frente como a veces hacía Iruka. Su comida fue lo único casero que probé. Bueno, eso y las comidas a las que Sakura me invitaba en su casa. Crecí tan solo, Sasuke. ¿Cómo voy a saber educar a dos niños?

Sabiendo perfectamente el momento vulnerable por el que estaba pasando Naruto, me esforcé por no mezclar mis propios sentimientos en la respuesta. Después de todo, yo también había perdido muy pronto a mi familia.

—Serás un buen padre, Naruto. Yo mejor que nadie lo sé.

Sus ojos, que había cerrado de nuevo, parpadearon, mirándome confusos. Retiré mi mano de su cabello para coger las suyas y aprisionarlas sobre mi barriga.

—Naruto —susurré con voz ronca, trabada por el esfuerzo de hablar sobre algo tan privado como lo eran mis sentimientos–, eres mi único amigo.

Mi voz se rompió y tuve que carraspear para poder continuar.

—Cuando me fui de la aldea, cuando te fallé, nunca me diste la espalda. Aún cuando huí, anteponiendo mi venganza por sobre todos vosotros, tú me seguiste. Una y otra vez, no importaba fallar, porque siempre volvías por mí. ¿Cómo, entonces, podrías no ser un buen padre? Yo tampoco sé cómo educar a un niño, y mucho menos a una niña. Pero eso no nos hace malos padres. Si alguien es capaz de quererlos, por encima de cualquier otro, ese eres tú.

Angustiado, noté como mis manos se humedecían. Naruto había enterrado en ellas su rostro. Y su llanto silencioso me dolió en lo más hondo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante?

Me había portado como un verdadero capullo con la única persona que, quizás, me había llegado a querer sinceramente. De pronto, la pregunta de por qué le aguantaba aún después de años de soportar su insufrible actitud empalagosa, tenía una clara y sencilla respuesta.

Lo soportaba porque era Naruto. Aquel que se había sacrificado por mí cuando estaba en mi peor momento. Aquel que me salvó de mí mismo. El único que me recibió con los brazos abiertos tras mi traición. Una persona que, además, cargaba sus propios demonios.

A veces, cuando era mucho más joven, me preguntaba cómo alguien como él podía sonreír tanto. Envidiaba sus sonrisas, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida. Naruto había perdido a su familia, era odiado por todos y estaba completamente solo. Y aún así era capaz de sonreír en las peores circunstancias. Y seguramente fue aquello lo que me hizo a mí sonreír de verdad por primera vez. Porque cuando él llegó, con sus estúpidas sonrisas y rivalidades, ya no me sentí tan solo.

Con suavidad, levanté su rostro, arrobado y algo hinchado por lo esfuerzos de no llorar. No había tenido mucho éxito, a juzgar por los ríos de lágrimas que se perdían en su garganta. Con movimientos lentos, borré todo rastro de lágrimas. Secándole con cuidado. Entre sorprendido y avergonzado, abrió los ojos exageradamente cuando enterré su rostro en mi pechó, rodeándole con mis brazos en actitud consoladora.

—No te equivoques, Naruto –advertí al ver como se sonrojaba aún más –simplemente acabo de recordar por que aún sigues siendo mi único amigo.

Aplaqué sus temblores entre mis brazos, a la vez que frotaba su espalda en un ir y venir de hipnotizarte y relajantes caricias. Parecía un niño pequeño. Uno muy solo y perdido. Y casi sonreí cuando le oí sorber por la nariz ruidosamente.

—Siempre había creído que me quedaría solo toda mí vida. Que nunca podría tener una familia.

—¿Y eso por qué? –pregunté ante el repentino comentario de Naruto.

—Porque todo el mundo me decía que yo no tenía familia porque era un monstruo. ¿Por qué debía un monstruo de tener una familia?

—Pero tú no eres un monstruo –contesté con determinación. Naruto se separó de mí, y su brillante sonrisa casi me cegó.

—Lo sé –dijo con sencillez–. Hace tiempo que lo sé.

Mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo. Como el padre que ve a su hijo crecer ante sus ojos.

—Pero es difícil dejar los viejos miedos atrás, ¿verdad?

—Normalmente no tengo estos ataques de "regreso a los viejos tiempos". Creo que es la presión.

Ver aquella expresión aniñada en el rostro adulto de Naruto me hizo sonreír abiertamente. Bajé a Naruto de mi regazo, y por suerte no hizo ningún movimiento extraño. Se limitó a reclinar su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y suspirar hondamente.

Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó al fin, encendí el televisor. Los canales pasaron ante mis ojos de forma rápida y sin llamar ninguno la atención. Pero Naruto, volviendo casi por completo a su habitual estado de ánimo, me arrebató el mando cuando pasé por alto una película que, a su parecer, era de las mejores.

Cuantas veces se lo habré oído decir…

Pero no discutí. Su atención estaba enteramente en la insustancial trama de la película, y verdaderamente me alegré de que el poder de curación de Naruto no se limitase a sus heridas externas. Él era, seguramente, la persona más fuerte que conocía. Y bien sabía que, de no haber sido yo, nunca se hubiese derrumbado así. Aquella misma tarde, cuando saliera para encontrarse con sus amigos, llevaría pintada en sus labios su típica sonrisa despreocupada y en sus ojos no quedaría rastro de la tristeza que le ahogaba momentos antes.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía bien ser el punto de apoyo de alguien. Sentirse necesitado y querido.

Quizás más tarde me arrepintiera de haberme mostrado tan amable ante él. Pero, ¿cómo ignorar un dolor que me es tan familiar? Ambos compartimos mucho más que una simple amistad. Nuestros lazos están hondamente encerrados en nosotros. Quizás por nuestro pasado, quizás por nuestros odios. O quizás, simplemente, porque todos necesitamos de alguien a nuestro lado.

No me di cuenta del cansancio gradual de mi cuerpo. Y para cuando quise percatarme de ello, ya era tarde. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, conduciéndome a uno de los sueños más extraños que había tenido.

Estaba solo en un bosque cubierto de nieve. Caminaba y caminaba sin llegar a ningún lado. Y por mucho que gritara, nadie aparecía ante mí. Pero entonces, de la nada surgió una casa. Era amplia y estaba muy iluminada. Y cuando llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí, solo apareció una inmensa habitación repleta de puertas blancas. Las había más grandes, otras parecían demasiado estrechas como para entrar una persona. Pero al dar un paso con la mano estirada para asir alguno de los pomos, todo se desvaneció.

Al despertarme, volvía a estar en la cama. Completamente solo.

Estaba vestido, por lo que solo tuve que bajar las escaleras, caminar hasta la puerta y coger mis llaves para, con determinación, salir a la calle en busca de Naruto. Tenían unas cunas que comprar. Y mi embarazo dejaría de ser un secreto.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Las largas y serpenteantes calles del distrito comercial de Konoha eran, a las siete de la tarde, un hervidero de gente en constante movimiento.

La multitud aglomerada junto a los brillantes escaparates emitía un murmullo sordo que era imposible acallar. Y los costosos vestidos de colores vivos que se llevarían aquella temporada se mostraban en todo su esplendor ante los avariciosos ojos de la multitud.

Oferta, decían algunos carteles pegados a los cristales, cincuenta por ciento de rebajas, ¡Aprovéchelo!, decían otros, pero todos tenían en común las luces brillantes que atraían la atención sobre las tiendas.

Casi había que agradecer el respeto, —ó miedo—que infundía su persona. Haciendo que todos se apartaran mirándole recelosos y sin darse oportunidad para hablar con aquel pálido y alto chico que, hacía años, traicionó a la aldea.

Cuando por fin llegó frente a la inmensa tienda repleta de todo tipo de artículos para bebés, casi suspiró aliviado. El mensaje que había enviado a Naruto cuarto de hora antes hacía rato que tenía que haber llegado a su destino, por lo que Naruto no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia.

Y así fue. Solo hicieron falta un par de minutos esperando frente a la puerta verde de la tienda para ver aparecer al rubio.

—¡Sasuke! Por fin te veo. ¡Hay tanta gente! –gritó Naruto parándose junto a él. Tuvo que reprimir un comentario sarcástico al ver el lamentable estado del rubio. —¿Cómo es qué…?

—Joder, Naruto. ¿Estuviste revolcándote por el suelo? –le interrumpió sin embargo. Sasuke nunca había sido alguien que se guardara sus comentarios.

Naruto le miró atónito unos instantes, para después agachar la cabeza y mirar el chándal arrugado y manchado de barro que llevaba. Por suerte, aquellas manchas eran pequeñas.

—Déjalo, dobe –añadió al ver que el otro no contestaba con la suficiente rapidez. —¿Entramos?

Naruto asintió, se sacudió la ropa, intentando hacer desaparecer las horribles arrugas y después gruñó frustrado. Sasuke a punto estuvo de caer al suelo cuando, de un movimiento totalmente imprevisto, Naruto se inclinó sobre su barriga, posando sus manos por unos instantes en la notable y tersa redondez.

Cuando uno de los bebés se removió inquieto, Sasuke se sobresaltó.

"Esto debe ser a causa del estrés", se dijo rotundamente "No es normal que un feto sienta el tacto de su padre desde ahí dentro…"

Sin embargo nada pudo quitarle el mal presentimiento que aquello le causó.

Cuando ambos entraron a la tienda, todas y cada una de las cabezas que se encontraban entre las pastelosas y decoradas paredes del local se volvieron hacia ellos. Suspirando cansadamente, Sasuke agarró del brazo a un hiperactivo Naruto, que no dejaba de pegar pequeños saltos mientras miraba a su alrededor maravillado, y se dirigió directamente a la zona de los muebles.

—Sasuke, la gente nos mira.

—¿En serio? Vaya, no puedo imaginarme el por qué…

Inmune a su irónica lengua, Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido y le empujo hasta quedar en frente de una cuna blanca.

—Me gusta –dijo el rubio acariciando con sus morenas manos la lisa superficie de los finos barrotes. La cuna, además, estaba adornada con unas bonitas mantas blancas y verdes de las que colgaban pequeños lazos. —¿Qué te parece?

—Es muy cara –contestó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo? ¡Sasuke, estamos hablando de nuestros hijos, no puedes poner el dinero como obstáculo para su bienestar!

Sasuke quiso matarle. En realidad, eso sería poco decir. Apesadumbrado, miró a su alrededor. Si en ese momento la tierra se hubiese abierto a sus pies, tragándoselo, hubiese sido la persona más feliz del mundo.

Una de las sonrientes y eficaces dependientas se acercó a ellos. Obviamente, había escuchado perfectamente el estridente comentario del rubio.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? –preguntó en tono suave y educado que, sin embargo, le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—Sí.

—No—contestó a la vez que Naruto. Sasuke le clavó el codo en el costado y sonrió forzadamente a la vendedora –solo estamos mirando.

—Perdone, señorita, ¿hay cunas dobles?

—¿Dobles? –la mujer miró a Naruto algo extrañada. Su mirada pasó de él a Sasuke, escrutadora, y después su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. –Sí que las hay. Pero, personalmente, les aconsejaría que comprasen una por cada niño. Es más seguro y además, los bebés son muy sensibles por la noche. Si quieren descansar ustedes también, es mejor que cada uno tenga su espacio para dormir.

Naruto asintió con seriedad. Más ninguno de los dos parecía pendiente de un enmudecido Sasuke. Cansado de ser ignorado, gruñó guturalmente.

—Perdone, pero podemos seguir nosotros solos. –dijo lo más amablemente que pudo en aquellas circunstancias.

Por increíble que pareciese, la dependienta lo ignoró.

Sasuke casi hubiese podido sonreír ante su propia vanidad si no hubiese estado tan atónito. Completamente paralizado, contempló absortó como el rubio se convertía en todo sonrisas ante una solicita y tenaz vendedora.

La sonrisa anodina de Naruto casi le sacó un sarpullido.

Más no tuvo otra que seguirlos cuando empezaron a mirar atentamente las cunas expuestas en fila ante ellos.

Había altas, bajas, grandes, medianas, pequeñas y para todos los gustos en colores. Su mente empezó a divagar cuando la conversación entre los otros dos cabezas huecas derivó a los beneficiosos usos de los almohadones de hilo, recorriendo con aburrimiento lo que le rodeaba.

Pronto algo le llamo la atención. Era una cuna. No, era la cuna.

Hermosamente tallada en madera blanca, era sostenida por cuatro fuertes patas ligeramente redondeadas. Los barrotes de la cuna, finos y bastante simples, daban un aspecto elegante a pesar de llevar colgados unos lazos verdes que, en cualquier otro mueble, Sasuke hubiese rechazado de plano.

Pero quizás fuese lo blanco y fino de las sabanas que cubrían el colchón, bordeadas con pequeñas estrellas del mismo verde que los lazos. Si sus ojos no le engañaban, no era otro verde que el verde pistacho…

Perfecto, ahora su embarazo no cambiaba solo su cuerpo, sino también sus gustos.

Pronto empezaría a encontrar deseable al dobe…

Suspiró cansado. Le dolían los pies, y a juzgar por lo apretado de sus zapatillas, estos debían haberse hinchado como dos malditos balones…

—Perfecto –masculló mientras pasaba incómodamente su peso de un pie a otro. Cuando por fin se rindió y se puso a buscar un asiento, Naruto apareció junto a él como por arte de magia.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?

Sasuke se tragó su replica mordaz al divisar la preocupación en el fondo de aquellos ojos azules.

—No es nada, solo mis pies. Estoy cansado.

—Perdone, señorita. ¿Hay algún sitio donde se pueda sentar? –La dependienta, solícita, señaló un par de banquillos a no más de unos metros de distancia. Sasuke casi se tiró sobre ellos.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más? ¿Agua, tal vez?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dejó que el murmullo del exterior abandonara su cansada mente. Naruto, a su lado, le pidió a la empleada una botella de agua. La chica fue presurosamente a cumplir con el pedido, y Naruto se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Ni siquiera llevamos aquí una hora. No pienso ir a casa cuando solo llevo de pie tres cuartos de hora…

—Dejando ese orgullo tuyo de lado, ¿estás pensando en la salud de tus hijos? Ellos podrían…

Por suerte, el dobe debió ver la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ya que guardó silencio.

—Mira Naruto, el día en que te crezca la barriga como si tuviese un jodido barril de cerveza y sea por que estés embarazado, entonces podrás decir misa. Hasta entonces, limítate a meterte en tus asuntos.

Naruto dudo. Dos, tres segundos. Después, apretando los puños, asintió secamente. Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que el dobe había madurado un poco después de todo.

—Sé que estás cansado e irritado Sasuke, pero trata de calmarte un poco o solo se empeorarán las cosas

Alzando una ceja, Sasuke sonrió socarronamente. Justo cuando abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar, la dependienta apareció ante ellos con una botella de agua.

Aunque hasta ese momento no había tenido sed, una vez empezó a beber, no pudo parar. Más de un minuto después y la botella casi vacía, un Sasuke mucho más animado se levantó lentamente. Sus pies seguían doliendo, pero al menos podía caminar.

—Quiero esa cuna –dijo en tono firme. Naruto miró en la dirección que señalaba su dedo, y tras unos segundos, afirmó.

—Bonita elección. No es muy grande, pero si fuerte y bella. –La mujer se acercó hasta la cuna y acarició el bordado de la manta. –Tiene muy buen gusto.

—Entonces otro día venimos a por otra cuna –dijo Naruto acercándose también. En sus ojos se veía la aprobación. Y aunque eso no debía importarle, Sasuke sonrió.

Sin más dilación, la mujer, encantada con sus nuevos clientes, les cobró rápidamente. La cuna no era barata. Y sin embargo Sasuke no se paró a pensar demasiado en eso. Realmente, tenía más dinero del que podía gastar por sí mismo.

La tienda se encargaría de llevar la cuna hasta la casa en menos de una semana. Sasuke, por lo general, no se fiaba demasiado de los servicios repartidores de las tiendas. Pero llevar a cuestas eso no debía ser tarea fácil.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la tienda, además de los bolsillos considerablemente más vacíos, Naruto cargaba con una amplia sonrisa. Sasuke aún no entendía por qué el dobe quería pagar a medias.

—¿Te apetece ir a comer algo? –preguntó de pronto el dobe, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Está bien—Contestó, conteniendo su negativa. Parco como era, no dijo nada más. Y fue Naruto el encargado de elegir el sitio.

Tenía que haber supuesto que eso, en las manos del rubio, era un peligro. Menos de diez minutos después y con un enorme tazón de ramen frente a él, Sasuke suspiró.

—¿Te has propuesto alguna vez el dejar de comer ramen? –preguntó mientras levantaba con sus palillos los humeantes fideos. Por lo menos, adiós por el momento a su estricta dieta.

—Sí.

Naruto engullía su comida como si temiesen que de un momento a otro alguien fuese a arrebatarle el bol. Esperando pacientemente a que tragara todo lo que tenía en la boca, Sasuke volvió a llevarse los palillos a los labios.

—Pero nunca aguanto demasiado. –Siguió el rubio. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se amplió mientras miraba de forma ilusionada su comida. –No puedo evitarlo.

De pronto sus ojos se posaron con brusquedad en el tazón de Sasuke, abriéndose con sorpresa.

—¡Oh, demonios! ¡Se supone que tú no puedes comer eso! ¡Tráelo aquí! –exclamó extendiendo sus brazos con claras intenciones. Sasuke, poco dispuesto a renunciar a la única comida decente que probaba en semanas, lo apartó.

—No pasa nada.

—¡Pero tu dieta…!

—A la mierda mi dieta. No va a pasarme nada por un maldito tazón de fideos.

Poco convencido, Naruto se recostó en su silla con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfurruñada.

—Si Tsunade se entera, estoy muerto.

De pronto, un inesperado movimiento en su vientre hizo que Sasuke se olvidara de la comida. Alguno de sus hijos acababa de darle una buena patada.

Una de sus manos viajó hasta posarse donde había sentido el golpe, frotando suavemente. Tenía que reconocer, aunque solo fuese porque nunca había encontrado el mentirse a uno mismo de alguna utilidad, que momentos como aquellos hacían todo el proceso del embarazo más llevadero.

Después de todo, no le venía mal el recordatorio de que ahí, dentro de su barriga, se encontraban sus dos hijos.

Cuando levanto los ojos, Naruto le miraba con una extraña expresión de impaciencia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sasuke... ¿Puedo…? –ante la evidente vacilación, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. —¿Puedo tocarla?

—Ni hablar.

—¡Pero…! ¡Pero nunca me dejas!

—¿Y acaso pensaste que aquí, en medio de un restaurante lleno de gente, sí lo haría? –escupió cruelmente— ¡Que inteligencia la tuya!

Naruto bajó los hombros y toda sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Sin sentirse culpable, Sasuke lo contempló mientras terminaba su comida.

—Dentro de una semana vendrá Gaara. Tsunade me ha mandado estar con él mientras dure su visita. Creo que es por protección. –Dijo al fin el rubio tras lo que fue un incomodo silencio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?

—No lo sé. Quizás una semana. O puede que algo más. Tsunade solo me dijo la hora de llegada y dónde se alojaría.

Sasuke contestó con algo entre un gruñido y un murmullo ininteligible. Con el tazón al fin vacío y el estómago más lleno de lo que había estado en meses, se reclinó contra el respaldo de madera de la silla. Más los movimientos nerviosos de las manos de rubio acabaron con su paciencia.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios pasa?

Naruto sonrió falsamente. Y Sasuke supo entonces que era algo importante.

—Demonios, —dijo mientras se erguía –solo suéltalo de una vez.

—Tsunade quiere que se quede en nuestra… en tu casa.

—Estas de broma –masculló con voz suave mientras sonreía. Naruto negó con la cabeza, y todos sus rebeldes cabellos se despeinaron aún más–. Ni hablar –contestó hoscamente.

—¡Pero no es una petición, Sasuke! Tsunade nos lo ha ordenado.

—¿Acaso no hay más casas en esta jodida aldea? ¡No pienso dejar entrar a ese mapache sin cejas en mi casa!

—¡No llames así a Gaara! –gritó Naruto, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Sasuke no le imitó. Sus pies volvían a doler y se encontraba cansado. Tanto física como mentalmente.

—Es mi casa dobe, y no puede obligarme. Ni ella, ni tú.

—¿Por qué eres tan insociable, Sasuke? ¿Tanto te costaría tenerlo allí por una semana?

—Teniendo en cuenta que mi estómago crece tres kilos por día, sí, me importa. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí… de mi estado?

—¡Claro que no! Pero fuiste tú quien dijo que no lo ocultaríamos más.

Sasuke guardó silencio, calibrando aquellas palabras.

El dobe tenía razón.

—Me da lo mismo –dijo sin embargo, obligado por el orgullo–. No le quiero en mi casa y punto.

De pronto, Naruto volvió a mostrar su sonrisa desenfadada, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en su asiento.

—Como tú digas, teme. Como tú digas.

Aquello no le gustó. Naruto sabía algo que él desconocía. Y eso era tan claro como que el sol sale por las mañanas y se pone por las noches. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de seguir con la conversación. El camarero apareció junto a ellos y Sasuke apretó los labios cuando, con parsimonia, pasó junto a él clavando sus ojos en la abultada barriga.

—¿Cuánto es? –preguntó con brusquedad. Por suerte el camarero dejó de mirarle tan intensamente y desvió sus ojos hasta el pequeño cuaderno de notas que cargaba todo el tiempo. Menos de un minuto después, Sasuke salía irritado del local.

—…—

La frase "Las desgracias nunca vienen solas" nunca había tenido tanto sentido como en aquel instante.

—Venga, ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!

—Claro que sí, Uchiha. Tu casa, como te he repetido ya tres veces –apuntó Tsunade con tono firme y mirada feroz –es una de las más seguras de Konoha. Así que, sí, es una orden.

Petrificado, miró indeciso a las dos personas que, erguidas y desafiantes, guardaban compostura junto a Tsunade. No había miedo en sus rostros, y Sasuke no lo entendía. Todo el mundo temía a un Uchiha hormonado y furioso. AL menos si tenían al menos una pizca de inteligencia.

—¿Pero los dos? Solo con el Kazekage sería sufí…

—Francamente, creo que tantos fármacos están acabando con tu perspicacia, Sasuke –atacó cruelmente la vieja –Sai será su guardián, junto a Naruto, mientras permanezca en la aldea. Obviamente, ambos deberán vivir con él.

Otra nueva mirada de rencor hacia las dos estoicas figuras. Gaara le miró sin expresión alguna, y Sai… Sai tenía la sonrisa más falsa que recordase haber visto nunca. Frustrado, apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y finalmente suspiró, derrotado.

—Está bien. Pero al mínimo problema, se largan.

—Uchiha, yo –contestó Gaara, enfatizando el "yo" –nunca doy problemas.

Sai no dijo nada, y Sasuke lo agradeció en silencio. Para su sorpresa, el mapache de la arena solo traía una pequeña mochila donde no debían entrar mucho más de dos o tres mudas. Sai llevaba una jodida maleta de tamaño compacto que se deslizaba por el suelo sobre dos pequeñas ruedas. Si aquello no era una broma de mal gusto, no sabía qué era.

Sin una palabra más, Sasuke salió del despacho con un sonoro portazo tras sus dos sorpresivos invitados. Naruto le esperaba apoyado en una de las paredes del largo pasillo que comunicaba los despachos con la sala del recibidor. Sin mirarle, se encaminó hasta la salida con largas y rápidas zancadas.

—No creo que le guste mucho todo esto –escuchó tras él la voz de Sai, cargada de verdadera sorpresa. Y por extraño que pareciese, tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada ante el estúpido comentario.

¡Malditas hormonas! Sería una larga semana…

—¡Este será tu cuarto! –decía un emocionado Naruto mientras abría la puerta de uno de los cuartos de huéspedes muy parecido al del propio rubio. Gaara entró en él tan silencioso como lo había sido desde su llegada. Sus claros ojos recorrieron la estancia, escrutadores.

Entonces se dirigió hasta el armario, abrió la puerta y dejó su pequeña mochila sobre una tabla vacía. Sasuke, desde el exterior de la habitación, escuchó pacientemente como Naruto le explicaba la localización de su cuarto.

—¡Solo estamos a tres puertas de distancia! Así que cualquier cosa que quieras, solo llámame.

Fue el turno de Sai, y Naruto, rebosante de energía, le agarró por el brazo para arrastrarle hasta el cuarto de al lado. Gaara se quedó en el centro del cuarto, mirándole con aquellos extraños ojos que parecían leer la mente.

—No te daré ningún problema, Uchiha –dijo por fin, caminando hasta la puerta en la que estaba apoyado Sasuke. Este frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos en actitud defensiva y se recargó aún más en el umbral –No voy a meterme en tu vida.

Con eso, pasó junto a él. No dijo nada más, pero la determinante mirada a su barriga fue más clara que toda una maldita explicación de su anterior comentario.

Tuvo ganas de gritar. Y por unos horribles momentos, pensó que terminaría haciéndolo. Por suerte su sentido común le hizo apretar lo dientes y los puños, y maldecir en silencio.

Al menos, su huésped no había hecho ningún comentario irónico sobre la situación.

Los gritos de Naruto le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Naruto aún arrastraba a Sai, esta vez dirección a la cocina.

Gaara, tras ellos, no le miró.

Un día y medio después, Sasuke tuvo que reconocer, al menos ante sí mismo, que no era tan malo tener aquellos dos "invitados" invadiendo su hogar.

Puede que le molestase sobremanera compartir la mesa de su cena con ellos, soportando las miradas extrañas de Sai y la sequedad de Gaara. Y aún más le molestaba tener que ver la televisión con aquellos dos sentados en su sillón –que por suerte era lo bastante amplio como para no haber necesidad de apretujarse—.

Pero dejando de lado todos aquellos ínfimos detalles, estaba el hecho de que Naruto ya no se pasaba el día tras él.

Aquella mañana, en contradicción con lo que llevaba sucediendo durante meses, se despertó por sí mismo en su cama vacía. Y en la casa no había rastro de nadie más. Desayunó más animado que de costumbre su sosa ración de leche y fruta, se duchó rápidamente y fue a vestirse con algún pantalón que aún le valiese.

El día anterior Sakura le llamó. Su ex novia quería quedar para comer hoy con él. Y tan solo dos horas y unos tres kilómetros le separaban de su cita con ella. No es que le apeteciese encontrarse con Sakura de modo especial. Pero sentía que, de alguna forma, se lo debía. A través del teléfono Sasuke había sido más que consciente de lo entrecortada que sonaba la voz de la chica mientras intentaba aparentar una tranquilidad que obviamente no sentía.

No le dijo nada a Naruto. Y el motivo era bastante simple. No quería que el dobe se acoplara. Quería hablar tranquilamente con Sakura, ver qué tal estaba. Y el dobe lo entorpecería todo.

Salió por la puerta de su casa diez minutos antes de las dos, hora en la que había quedado con ella. Mirando hacía su cuerpo, suspiró hondamente. La larga sudadera verde no hacía mucho por tapar su redondeada barriga.

—¿Cómo estás, Sasuke? Parece que lo llevas bastante bien.

Sasuke clavó su mirada en el rostro sonriente de Sakura. Estaba especialmente guapa hoy, con un bonito vestido blanco y sus cabellos, cortos por la altura de los hombros, recogidos por pequeñas horquillas hacia tras.

No llevaba maquillaje, lo que siempre le había gustado.

Levantó su tenedor del plato, pinchando un jugoso trozo de carne asada para llevársela a los labios. Sopló un poco y después la tragó. Estaba deliciosa.

—Y no te acostumbres –siguió Sakura, señalando con la cabeza su plato. –Que conste que es solo por hoy.

Sakura sonreía. Y aquello quitaba un gran peso de encima.

—¿Qué tal llevas tus prácticas?

—Bien. Aunque a veces pienso que trabajo más que cualquier otro becado.

—Es normal. Tsunade te tiene como su pupila. No parará hasta que seas la mejor.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y Sasuke se preguntó cuánto de verdadero habría en aquella sonrisa. La vio llevarse a la boca un trozo de su propio plato mientas le observaba con atención. Algo nervioso, se removió en la silla.

—Vamos Sakura. Ve al grano. Tú nunca has sido de las que se andan con rodeos—dijo al fin, reclinándose contra la silla e inconscientemente acariciando lo abultado de su vientre. Uno de sus hijos se movió bajo su mano. —¿Por qué me llamaste?

—¿Acaso ya no puedo ni comer contigo?

—No es eso, y lo sabes –contestó, haciendo caso omiso al tono herido de Sakura–. Hemos sido amigos durante demasiado tiempo. Te conozco perfectamente y sé que quieres decirme algo.

—Ya todos saben de… de tu condición.

Aquello le sorprendió. Dejó de lado su tenedor, se limpió la boca con la servilleta e, intentando no sonar alarmando, dijo:

—¿Cómo que todos saben?

—Por lo visto un grupo de chicas te vieron en la tienda para niños el otro día. Te siguieron para ver qué hacías, ya sabes, era un grupo de tus jóvenes fans –aclaró con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz. Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No podía importarle menos aquel grupo de niñatas. –Y las conclusiones no fueron complicadas de sacar. Tú con una redonda y abultada barriga, comprando cunas de bebés… Muchos están especulando sobre lo que ha podido pasar.

Sasuke bebió afanosamente el agua que quedaba en su vaso. Su mente volaba, revisando las posibles opciones de qué debía hacer a continuación.

—¿Y tan mal está la cosa?

El rostro compungido de ella fue respuesta suficiente.

—Es más que raro ver a un hombre en estado. Y bueno…

—Y a nadie le importa despellejar vivo al traidor de la aldea, ¿cierto?

Sakura abrió la boca, seguramente para rebatir lo que había dicho. Pero ya no le quedaba paciencia.

—No te molestes en negarlo. Me importa una mierda lo que esta jodida aldea opine de mí. No los necesito. ¡No necesito a nadie!

Un breve ramalazo de culpa le hizo fruncir el ceño cuando la vio hacer una mueca, dolida por sus palabras.

—Sabes que no me refiero a ti.

—Hay gente que te apoya y te defiende.

—Y a esos podría contarlos con los dedos de una mano. Naruto, tú y pude que Kakashi.

—Te equivocas, muchos están…

—Déjalo, Sakura. Estoy realmente cansado. No me importa lo que los demás digan.

—¡Pero es que no es solo por ti! Últimamente Naruto está teniendo problemas. Ahora muchos saben que vive en tu casa. Y la gente siempre da muchas cosas por supuestas. Los rumores de que sois una pareja y que ese hijo fue producto de vuestra relación son ya casi una verdad irrefutable.

Apretando los puños, descansó la cabeza sobre la superficie de la mesa, agradeciendo el frescor contra su frente húmeda. ¿Es que acaso nadie tenía nada mejor que hacer que andar metiéndose en los asuntos ajenos? ¿Dónde demonios quedaba la privacidad?

En aquel instante el camarero llegó hasta ellos y Sasuke pagó su parte y la de Sakura. Le sobraba el dinero, por lo que siempre pagaba él cuando ambos salían a algún lugar. Esto al principio volvía loca a Sakura. Pero ella terminó por acostumbrarse.

—Gracias por contármelo. Yo me las arreglaré para parar esos rumores.

Sakura asintió, y ambos se levantaron para abandonar el restaurante ante las atetas miradas del resto de clientes. Sasuke no pudo dejar de sentirse como un mono de feria.

En su sexto mes de embarazo, Sasuke se encontraba realmente mal.

La visita de Gaara se había prolongado dos largas semanas por asuntos de estado. Al igual que la indeseable compañía de Sai, que parecía haber desarrollado un sentimiento de compañerismo para con él. ¿Quién le hubiese dicho que llegaría a encontrar relajante la presencia de un inmutable Sai?

Pues lo cierto era que, en algunas ocasiones, la figura silenciosa que se quedaba sentada a su lado mirándole con los ojos vacíos de toda expresión, producía un extraño sentimiento de calma.

Sasuke, además, había dejado de salir a la calle. La frase que tan orgullosamente había blandido cual afilada espada hacía unas semanas: "No me importa lo que los demás miren o digan" había quedado en el olvido tras la única y fatal salida que tuvo junto al dobe.

Lo que se suponía, debía haber sido una simple visita al supermercado, se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando se encontró de frente con algunos jóvenes ninjas que aún parecían estar sacándose el graduado escolar.

Los tres niños, con miradas arrogantes e hirientes le señalaron sin vacilación alguna, riéndose de él.

Sasuke tuvo que ser retenido por un exaltado Naruto para no matarles allí mismo. Pero lo peor había llegado después, cuando otra niña se les unió y la fatídica conversación sobre su "evidente estado" empezó.

Pronto todas las miradas de los clientes se posaron sobre Naruto y él. Unas burlescas, otras llenas de desdén. Un hombre con el aspecto andrajoso de quien necesita un baño urgente, se había atrevido a llamarle marica cuando pasaba junto a él.

Eso fue la gota que calmó el vaso. Sasuke terminó en la consulta de Tsunade con un fuerte dolor de abdomen.

Y el zarrapastroso que osó insultarle, en el hospital.

—….—

Las festividades que coloreaban las calles de Konoha de vivos y excitantes colores podían contarse con una mano. Más la fecha conmemorativa a la fundación del pueblo era una de las más ilustres.

Toda la aldea se reunía aquel domingo en la plaza para celebrar otro exitoso año en pacifica convivencia. Hipócritas.

Naruto bebió un poco de su zumo de naranja y extendió ante sí la revista de ropa para bebés que estaba hojeando. La luz de la cocina parpadeó insistentemente, anunciando un posible apagón. Con el ceño fruncido, miró hacia la lámpara, esperando que no se quedasen si luz aquella noche.

Por la acristalada ventana se podía apreciar la ligera brisa que mecía las copas de los árboles. No haría frío, y sin embargo, lejos estaba aún de disfrutar el verano. Dejó la revista de lado al escuchar los rápidos pasos que se acercaban hacia él y con un movimiento más bien desganado, levantó la cabeza.

—¿Entonces no vas a cambiar de idea? ¿No irás a la fiesta?

—Sabes muy bien la respuesta, Naruto.

Sasuke se sentó junto a él en la mesa. Cuando los oscuros ojos del otro se posaron brevemente sobre la revista, casi esperó alguna pulla. Pero el ánimo del moreno no era mucho mejor que el suyo.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que toda la aldea se enterara del embarazo de Sasuke. Pero noticias como esas corrían jugosas como la pólvora. No había rincón de la aldea donde pudiesen ir sin escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor. Desde los más pequeños, que dejaban caer sus crueles comentarios con puntería asombrosa, hasta las viejas chismosas que poco les faltaba para santiguarse cada vez que los veían. ¿En que tipo de aldea vivían que ya no se podía ni ir a comprar el desayuno en paz?

Naruto dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos para enfocarse en Sasuke. Entendía perfectamente el por qué el moreno no quería ir a la fiesta. Habría mucha gente. Y la barriga de Sasuke se marcaba contra sus camisas en lo que parecía una clara señal para todos los demás, que no dudaban en señalarla sin cesar.

Pero Naruto se había pasado toda su infancia sin asistir a ninguna de las fiestas de la aldea, y hacia años que se juró a si mismo que aquello no se repetiría. Y vaya si pensaba cumplirlo, aunque tuviese que arrastrar a Sasuke por los pelos.

La imagen que aquello último mandó a su cerebro fue de lo más hilarante, sacándole una sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

—Nada. Cosas mías –contestó mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para mirar al otro con intensidad –Quiero ir a esa fiesta, Sasuke.

—Pues ves, no creo que me necesites para llegar a la plaza.

—Pero quiero ir contigo y mis hijos.

Es suspiro de cansancio del otro le dijo lo poco que concordaban sus deseos con los de Sasuke.

—Nunca he ido a esa maldita fiesta, no se qué te hace pensar que precisamente este año sí que lo vaya a hacer.

—Porque si te quedas aquí, escondiéndote, les darás la razón a todos esos idiotas. Debemos hacerles ver que se equivocan. Y tiene que ser antes de que nazcan los niños. No pienso consentir que la infancia de ellos sea igual que la mía.

Alguna de sus palabras debía haber tocado fibra sensible, porque Sasuke se quedó callado.

—Además, —añadió con una sonrisa ladina –me he estado portando muy bien desde que tenemos invitados. Me lo debes.

—Dobe, no te debo nada. Simplemente has recuperado tu neurona perdida.

—Muy gracioso. Pero te lo advierto, o vienes conmigo a esa fiesta, o seguiré con mis avances, aunque Gaara y Sai estén aquí. Bien sabes que si fuese por mí, no escondería lo que siento ante nadie.

Sasuke, claramente enfadado, se levantó de la silla. Su espalda habría servido como tabla de planchar, a juzgar por su rigidez.

—Haz lo que quieras, dobe. Pero recuerda que aún sigo siendo más fuerte que tú.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—exclamó, levantándose también. Más Sasuke solo sonrió levemente. Y no era una sonrisa amable.

—Como tú digas, dobe. Pero sea como sea, tú no puedes tocarme ahora. ¿O piensas golpearme en este estado?

—Cabronazo miser….

No pudo terminar. Antes si quiera de encontrar una pulla que le doliese lo suficiente, Sasuke salió de la cocina exudando autosuficiencia.

Pero aún nada estaba decidido. Quedaba un día para "convencer a Sasuke". Y cierto, era verdad que no podía pegarle. Pero Sasuke siempre había aguantado mejor los golpes a sus otros… ataques.

Y fue cierto. Para Sasuke, aquel miserable domingo fue una constante prueba para el control sobre su temperamento. Y obviamente, toda la culpa la tenía Naruto.

El día anterior no se había tomado la amenaza del rubio en serio. Es decir, ¿qué podría hacer realmente Naruto para obligarle a asistir a las fiestas?

La respuesta le vino a la hora del desayuno. Justo después de que Naruto se uniera a Gaara, Sai y él mismo para comer.

—¿Entonces tú hermana va a venir también? –estaba preguntando Sai a Gaara en una amena conversación. El pelirrojo asintió, y se disponía a hablar cuando Naruto apareció junto a ellos, exclamando alegremente:

—¡Hola! Os habéis levantado muy temprano, ¿no? ¡Hoy es domingo! –Sasuke frunció el ceño ante los gritos, pero Naruto, sin percatarse de ello, simplemente se sentó frente a él en la mesa. —¿Vais a ir a la fiesta?

—Yo sí. Tsunade me ha dicho que debería pasarme al menos un rato. Ya sabes, por todo el rollo de las formalidades y eso.

—Yo le acompañaré como su guardián.

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mirándole fijamente. Sasuke, rodando los ojos, negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes que yo no, ni te molestes en preguntar.

La sonrisa que mostró entonces el rubio debió servirle de advertencia. Pero ni en sus más descabellados sueños podría haberse imaginado lo que pasó a continuación. De la nada, y por suerte, oculto bajo la mesa, un pie le toco.

Justo en la entrepierna.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te pasa? –Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, mientras Naruto solo le miraba con inocencia. ¡Le mataría! —¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión?

Cuando se negó a contestar, aquel maldito pie empezó a presionar y a frotarse contra su pene, que de seguir así terminaría reaccionando. Demonios, ¡al diablo con la abstinencia!

—Ni lo sueñes, dobe –masculló entre dientes.

—Oh, es una pena. Y oye, te veo algo acalorado, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Oh sí, decididamente le mataría. Y sería de forma lenta y dolorosa. Sobre todo dolorosa.

—Perfectamente. –Con una mano, intentó quitar el píe de Naruto, pero este solo se presionó aún más, haciéndole saltar de la silla. Cuando las miradas de Gaara y Sai se posaron en él, incrédulas, Sasuke se sonrojó. Maldición, ¡Que humillante!

Con discreción sacó un kunai de sus pantalones, y con una sonrisa maligna, se lo clavó a Naruto. No lo suficiente como para ser grave, pero sí como para que el otro saltara alarmado de su silla, sujetándose con fuerza su pie herido.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke no sabía si es que los demás eran tontos o el conocía realmente al rubio. Pero ambos invitados parecían realmente perplejos por el comportamiento del rubio.

"Claro, ", —pensó irónicamente "¿cuándo se ha comportado Naruto de forma extraña?"

Naruto se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sin más se fue hasta el baño para curarse. El resto del desayuno fue bastante tranquilo. Aunque los otros dos no pararon de mirarle extrañados por su sonrisa satisfecha.

El siguiente "intento" de Naruto se dio justo después de la comida. Y aunque Sasuke se creía preparado después de lo sucedido en el desayuno, lo cierto era que aquello fue aun peor.

Sasuke había cogido la manía de ducharse después de comer. No sabía si aquello era bueno para su salud, pero simplemente le apetecía darse una ducha con agua templada. Sus adoloridos pies se lo agradecían bastante.

Por eso, al igual que hacía el resto de días, Sasuke se desvistió en el cuarto de baño, se adentró en la ducha y cerró la mampara para mayor privacidad. El cristal no era opaco, pero si lo suficiente difuminado como para que no se viese casi nada.

Estaba extendiéndose el jabón sobre los brazos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. En un primer momento pensó que había escuchado mal. La puerta tenía el cerrojo echado. Pero casi se calló al suelo al ver como la mampara se corría y Naruto se metía en la ducha con él.

Completamente desnudo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Que narices estás haciendo! ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

Sasuke le empujó, intentando que saliese del plato de la ducha. Para su consternación el rubio cerró antes la mampara. Con una sonrisa malvada, más propia de él que de Naruto, el rubio se acercó hasta que terminó acorralándolo contra la húmeda pared.

—Mi querido amigo, estaba preocupado de que tuvieses problemas para bañarte con tu enorme barriga. Así que decidí ayudarte.

No supo que le cabreó más, si la voz prepotente del otro, la desatinada mención a su "enorme barriga" o que Naruto le mirase con una evidente lujuria. Pero momentos después era Naruto quien se encontraba clavado contra la pared. Con el brazo de Sasuke sosteniéndole por el cuello.

—¡Ahora si que te has pasado, Naruto!

—No Sasuke. Aún no.

Tuvo que soltarle cuando la sorpresa le hizo tropezar con sus propios pies. Por el pasillo llegaron las voces de sus dos invitados, Y para su completo horror, una mancha roja fue perfectamente visible a través de la mampara. ¡Gaara acababa de entrar al baño!

Antes de poder pensar con claridad, agarró a Naruto y lo estampó contra la pared, rezando para que su cuerpo cubriese el del otro.

Tan concentrado estaba en escuchar los ruidos del exterior, que no fue consciente de la mano que se alzó hasta su pecho. O por lo menos no lo fue hasta que bajó más abajo.

Miró furioso al rubio mientras atrapaba la inquieta mano, que ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de su miembro. El rubio le sonrió, y sin dejar que aquello le detuviese, su otra mano llegó hasta él.

Sasuke soltó una exclamación.

—¿Uchiha? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te pasa? –La voz de Gaara, difuminada por el sonido del agua y la mampara, le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

—Ehhh… Sí. Estoy bien, me he golpeado en el pie con el jabón, eso es todo.

La risa ahogada de Naruto le hizo taparle la boca inmediatamente. Lo que fue aprovechado por Naruto, que con una mano libre, vio acceso ilimitado a su cuerpo.

Demonios, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo.

La lengua del rubio salió de su boca, lamiendo la palma de su mano lentamente.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Para de una vez!

—¿Qué? No te escuché bien, Uchiha.

—Nada. Estaba hablando solo.

Sasuke casi suspiró cuando Naruto le quitó la mano de encima. Con un poco de suerte Gaara se iría y…

—¿Gaara? ¿Con quien estabas hablando?

¡Oh, joder! ¡Perfecto! ¿Alguien más quería unirse a la fiesta? No sé, ¿quizás toda la maldita aldea?

Sasuke intentó tranquilizarse mientras escuchaba a Sai entrar en el baño.

—¿Y bien, Sasuke…? –Susurró Naruto en su oído, mientras se inclinaba sobre él apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de Sasuke. Este contuvo el impulso de empujarlo lejos—. ¿Irás a la fiesta?

—¡Ni hablar!

—¿Ni hablar? ¿Uchiha, seguro que estás bien? Estas comportándote muy extraño hoy…

Gimiendo levemente, tapó su boca en acto reflejo. ¿Por qué había tenido que gritar aquello? Maldito Naruto…

—No. Es solo que el agua salió fría por unos momentos. Pero ya está bien.

—¿Seguro que no vas a ir a la fiesta? ¿Y qué pasaría si ahora salgo de esta ducha?

—Maldición, Naruto –susurró él a su vez, intentando separar el cuerpo del rubio del propio, que se había pegado como una lapa. Ni siquiera su abultada barriga lograba tapar la evidente excitación del rubio, que se clavaba impúdicamente contra él.

—Júrame que vamos esta noche, o salgo.

—No te atreverías…

Naruto solo sonrió. Y el muy maldito tomó aire mientras abría la boca dispuesto a gritar quién sabe qué barbaridad. Aterrorizado de ser descubierto desnudo junto a Naruto, volvió a empujarle contra la pared, presionando con su cuerpo y tapándole la boca con la mano.

—Está bien, joder. Está bien. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra moverte!

—¡Júramelo!

—Bien, está bien, maldición. Te prometo que iré a esa maldita fiesta. ¿Contento?

La única respuesta por parte de Naruto fue un sorpresivo y húmedo beso. Sasuke cerró los labios, no dispuesto a permitir la entrada a aquella impúdica lengua. Pero Naruto se lo tomó con calma.

A lo jejos, como si viniese del otro extremo de la casa y no del otro lado de la mampara, escuchó como Gaara y Sai salían del baño discutiendo. Su cuerpo, ya despierto por completo, pedía a gritos alivio.

Una de sus manos se alzo, vacilante, hasta posarse en los cabellos rubios de Naruto, enredando sus dedos entre los mojados y sedosos mechones. Naruto gimió y empujó contra él su hinchada virilidad.

Hasta ahí llegó la buena voluntad de Sasuke. Sus dientes se clavaron, cruelmente, en el labio inferior de Naruto. Este se separó con una exclamación, pero mantuvo su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, Sasuke. Pero en realidad no te desagrado tanto como me gritas siempre.

—¡Imbécil! No habría forma posible de que yo… ¡Oh joder, quita esa mano! –exclamó cuando Naruto, con una carcajada perversa, tomó entre sus dedos su miembro.

—Vaya, pues esta parte no parece pensar lo mismo, ¿no es cierto?

Sin poderlo soportar más, empujó al rubio lejos de sí, se giró para abrir la mampara y, sin preocuparse por taparse antes, salió del cuarto hecho una furia.

¿Era tan extraño que se excitase? Demonios, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo. ¡Y no era de piedra! Por mucho que más de media aldea lo creyese.

Creyó escuchar a Naruto gritarle algo, pero la puerta de su cuarto, cerrada de un portazo, le impidió saber el qué.

No salió de su habitación hasta que, a las ocho en punto su puerta fue aporreada, y la alegre voz de Naruto fue claramente audible a través de la madera.

—¡Vamos Sasuke, es hora de vestirse! Los fuegos artificiales son en una hora.

La idea de quedarse allí encerrado, sin abrir el cerrojo de la puerta fue demasiado tentadora. Pero sabía perfectamente que Naruto no se iba a tener por tal minucia. Aunque tuviese que derribar su puerta.

—Esta me la pagas, Naruto –masculló, más que cabreado.

Escuchó la carcajada del otro, y como unos ligeros pasos le llevaban hasta las escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior. Con un suspiro de frustración se dirigió a su armario, preguntándose qué podría ponerse que no evidenciara tanto su barriga. Para su sorpresa, nada más abrir, advirtió un traje en una nueva percha. No, no era un traje.

Sacando el oscuro pantalón, advirtió que era liviano y elástico, con un cordón para atarlo a la cintura. Era algo bajo, por lo que sería perfecto para su cadera. Además, una camisa larga y bastante ancha hacía juego con colores algo más claros.

Maldiciendo, empezó a desnudarse. Aquello, seguramente, era obra de Naruto. Pero que le colgasen si por ello no iba a aprovecharlo. Era lo mejor que podía ponerse para salir.

Menos de diez minutos después, se encontraba en el piso inferior de su casa. De la cocina llegaban varias voces en lo que parecía una conversación alegre. Sus silenciosos pasos le permitieron llegar hasta el marco de la puerta sin ser advertido. Para su sorpresa, no solo Naruto y sus dos invitados se encontraban allí, también estaban Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka y Kiba.

—¡Sasuke! Al fin bajas –Exclamó Sakura cuando le vio entrar por fin en la cocina. La chica se veía muy bonita con un vestido blanco y su cabello corto y suelto. No llevaba apenas maquillaje, lo que a sus ojos la hacía más atractiva. —¿Vas a cenar antes de salir? No puedes comer las porquerías que venden en los puestos de la feria.

Vaya, pues si que empezaban bien.

—Venga Sakura, no pasa nada por un día —intervino Kakashi–. Después de todo, va a ser difícil convencerle de que vuelva a ir a una fiesta pronto.

—Oh, venga. No se metan con él. Capaz y se da la vuelta.

Sasuke miró furioso la sonrisa divertida de Naruto. ¿De verdad tenía tan seguro de que no se echaría para atrás? Que poco le conocía.

Kakashi se acercó hasta él para rodearle por los hombros con un brazo. Sin ninguna sutileza, le empujó hasta la mesa.

—Venga, pues que no se diga más. Y Naruto comerá con él. Sea lo que sea lo que ha hecho para obligarle a venir, seguro que merece comer lo mismo que Sasuke.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Pero también son tus hijos. Así que si él está obligado a tomar esa porquería, tú también deberías hacerlo.

Si Sasuke hubiese sido una persona distinta, se hubiese acercado hasta Kiba y, después de abrazarlo, le habría besado.

—Sí, Naruto. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y comes conmigo?

—¡Yo soy carnívoro, Sasuke! No puedes pensar que podría alimentarme a base de hierba.

—¿Quieres decir que yo sí?

—Sí. ¡Quiero decir no! Pero no tienes opción.

Naruto, que para entonces estaba ya casi en la puerta, dispuesto a huir, fue arrastrado por Sai hasta la mesa. En nada de tiempo, una humeante y enorme olla de vete a saber que cosa cocida se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. Naruto miró con asco el plato que le pusieron enfrente, pero no dijo una sola palabra al ver la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke.

Pero nada le hubiese preparado para ver como Gaara, con un gesto totalmente desinteresado, se sentaba a su lado también, se servía un plato, y empezaba a comer.

—No es que me disguste esto, y no he cenado aún. Apuesto a que todos esperabais cenar después de llegar a vuestra casa –fue cuanto dijo ante la mirada interrogante del resto.

—Vaya, ahora me van a hacer sentirme culpable. —Sakura suspiró profundamente, y con una mirada de duda, se sentó también a la mesa.

Momentos después todos estaban comiendo.

Aquella, sin duda, fue una extraña cena. Todos hablaban sin cesar sobre cualquier cosa. Sasuke, que antes de la llegada de Naruto a su casa acostumbraba a cenar en completo silencio él solo, se había habituado ya a estas charlas sin sentido. Es más, al poco rato, él mismo se vio arrastrado a la conversación.

Poco más de media hora después, una vez todos hubieron terminado, salieron de la casa rumbo a la plaza de la aldea. Sasuke, mucho más relajado, no fue consciente por un momento de las miradas ajenas, protegido como estaba por aquellos que le rodeaban.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Si algo tenía claro Sasuke en ese momento, era que su redondeada y recientemente torpe figura era el centro de atención de toda la maldita feria. Dondequiera que mirara, solamente podía notar pares de sagaces ojos posados en él, interrogantes, jueces de algo que ni siquiera entendían.

Y le molestaba.

Enderezó aún más su espalda, ignorando el tirón que aquello causó en sus adoloridas lumbares. El incómodo hormigueo que en ocasiones sentía en su barriga le hizo fruncir el ceño, más preocupado sin embargo por mostrarse indiferente ante el escrutinio de los demás. A su lado, la estridente voz del dobe le distrajo momentáneamente, pudiendo vislumbrar su brillante cabellera rubia entre la masa de gente que se aglomeraba ante los puestos feriantes.

El distante reflejo de los fuegos artificiales se escuchaba sobre el alarido general de la gente, iluminando el oscuro cielo con un abanico de brillantes colores que casi le cegaban.

Se sentía cansado y hambriento. No, quizás no hambriento, pero los diferentes olores de los puestos ambulantes no paraban de causarle un antojo tras otro. Primero aquellos frijoles demasiado picantes para su condición. Después, ese enrome algodón de azúcar, que terminó comiendo a pesar de saber perfectamente lo ridículo que se vería con él.

Había evitado las conversaciones inútiles que los demás habían intentado entablar con él. Primero Kiba y su estúpida pregunta de cómo le iba llevando aquella enorme panza consigo. Suerte fue que Sasuke estuviese comiendo un helado en ese momento. Y hubiera sido problemático agarrar al ninja perro para pegarle una paliza sin que su helado de vainilla se cayese al suelo.

Después su antiguo maestro, Kakashi, había intentado animarle contando algunos chistes idiotas sobre ninjas y misiones. Sobra decir que ninguno de ellos con gracia.

Naruto se había puesto a su lado y hablado él solo durante unos incansables quince minutos. Más o menos el tiempo que tardó su paciencia en desaparecer por completo.

Así que, después de la frustrante sensación de agobio que le causaban los demás, Sasuke terminó retrasando su paso, quedando así a una distancia prudencial del resto. Con un poco de suerte, no se acordarían de él en un buen rato.

—No deberías quedarte atrás –dijo Sakura, apareciendo de la nada y cogiéndole por un brazo. Sasuke, acostumbrado a su contacto, no se separó. Sakura parecía mirar a su alrededor con ojos brillantes de satisfacción–. No sé que demonios hizo Naruto para convencerte de que vinieses, pero si lo hubiese sabido antes, le hubiese pedido su ayuda mientras salíamos juntos. ¡Me fue imposible llevarte a ningún sitio!

Fue un alivio que en aquel instante no estuviese comiendo nada, si no seguramente se hubiera atragantado. Sakura, ajena a su evidente bochorno, señalaba uno de los puestos feriantes, que regalaba peluches del tamaño de personas a quien acertase con un kunai a las minúsculas figuritas que pasaban ante sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Mira esos peluches, Sasuke! Deberíamos conseguir al menos un par para los bebés.

Sasuke no veía el porqué. Pero, como pasaba mucho últimamente, fue ignorado por una excitada Sakura, que le arrastró sin miramiento alguno a través de la gente. Cuando ambos llegaron al puesto, todos a su alrededor se apartaron. Algunos con miradas intrigadas, otros simplemente con desdén.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? Te conseguiré ese, y aquel cerdito de la esquina.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al ver el cerdo que su amiga señalaba. Sus hijos deberían esperar años para alcanzar el tamaño de aquella cosa.

Sakura le tiró del brazo para llamar su atención, señalando los demás peluches.

—¿Cuál quieres?

Había más cerdos, muchas tortugas, delfines, pájaros de una especie aún por definir y perros de todo tipo. Pero además, pudo ver al fondo un par de dragones. Obviamente, nada demasiado aterrador o creíble, y tenían unos ojos bien redondeados y abiertos que recordaban a los cuentos infantiles que tan poco había leído. Pero dentro de lo malo, aquello parecía ser lo mejor.

—Aquellos. Los dragones.

Sakura asintió sin mirarle, ya concentrada en su misión con los kunais. Sasuke, fuera de su vista, se permitió sonreír levemente, aliviado de verla actuar con normalidad mientras estaba junto a él.

Tal y como esperaba, Sakura no tardó en acertar todas las pequeñas figuras que necesitaban para llevarse los premios, y ni cinco minutos después de haber ido allí, ambos se alejaban, cada uno con un inmenso peluche de estridentes colores.

La siguiente media hora pasó bastante tranquila, entre conversaciones con Sakura, Iruka y Gaara. Pero sus pies empezaban a hincharse de modo preocupante, y el dolor de su espalda cada vez se hacía más agudo.

Nadie se percató de ello hasta que finalmente tuvo que descansar unos instantes, apoyándose en la pared de una de las atracciones. No hicieron falta más que unos minutos para que Naruto apareciese junto a él con semblante serio y mirada preocupada.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke? –preguntó. El resto se había detenido también, pero ninguno se acercó a ellos. Cosa que, obviamente, agradeció en silencio.

—Claro que sí, idiota. Pero como siga andando, van a tener que cortarme los pies. Yo me voy ya a casa.

Naruto le miró en silencio unos instantes, y después asintió secamente.

Sasuke fue a despedirse de él con un gesto de mano, pero Naruto corrió hacia los demás sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Momentos después, volvió con una sonrisa en los labios y la respiración algo agitada.

—¡Listo, ya podemos irnos!

—Naruto, no necesito que me acompañes a casa como si fuese una niña. Te aseguro que no voy a perderme de camino…

Su voz se cortó al verle negar suavemente con la cabeza. Sasuke frunció el ceño, enfadado.

—Naruto –volvió a empezar, —no necesito que cuides de mí.

—¿Y qué pasa si te desmayas o algo por el camino? Vamos, Sasuke. Antes de que no puedas andar con esos pies.

Contrito, bajó la mirada. Efectivamente, las sandalias que llevaba dejaban bien claro el deplorable estado de sus pies. Demasiado cansado como para seguir discutiendo con Naruto, decidió ceder. Sakura se acercó para entregarle a Naruto el peluche que cargaba. Y pronto ambos se habían despedido de los demás y encaminado hasta el exterior del recinto ferial.

Extrañado pero agradecido, no cortó el silencio que se extendió entre ellos mientras caminaban con andar pausado por las oscuras calles de la aldea. Naruto le miraba en ocasiones, pero sin abrir la boca para nada.

Después de cuarto de hora de aquellas extrañas miradas, Sasuke se ofuscó.

Cuando finalmente llegaron hasta su barrio, Naruto se detuvo en seco, haciéndole a él pararse también.

A sabiendas de lo inútil que resultaría intentar que el dobe dejase lo que tenía en mente para el día siguiente, dejó de lado la necesidad de llegar a su cuarto y tenderse en la cama, para cruzarse de brazos e intentar encontrar algo de su ya agotada paciencia.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Naruto empezase a hablar.

—He estado pensando, Sasuke.

Guardándose el comentario mordaz que le vino a la mente, simplemente esperó a que el otro continuara.

—Sobre nuestros hijos, ya sabes. Al principio no me di cuenta de los problemas que podíamos tener aquí, pero visto como nos ve la aldea…

—Naruto, lo que los demás piensen no es algo que me importe, a decir verdad.

—Pues a mí sí. Sabes muy bien como me trataron todos cuando fui un niño. No puedo permitir que mis hijos pasen por lo mismo que yo. Ellos no han hecho nada malo.

—¿Y en qué has pensado?

Naruto no respondió. En realidad, parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. Cansado, se acercó hasta agarrarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo levemente. Naruto alzo sus ojos hasta él, clavándole una dolida mirada.

—Quizás lo mejor para ellos es darles una madre. Si dijeras que son hijos tuyos y de una mujer, pero que tú los concebiste por que ella no podía... no sé. Quizás así fuese más fácil para ellos.

Las palabras, una vez fueron razonadas por su cerebro, simplemente le dejaron helado. Tardó unos minutos en digerir lo que el dobe quería decir.

—¿Me estás diciendo que renuncias a tus hijos?

—¡No! Yo podría verlos. Es una aldea pequeña, y a fin de cuentas, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Entonces a lo que renuncias es a tu paternidad —afirmó con severidad.

Naruto no contestó, mirándole con algo que, asumió, sería culpa. Y entonces todo explotó en su interior. La furia, azuzada por el sentimiento de sentirse traicionado, le hizo clavar los dedos cruelmente en sus hombros, hasta que el quejido audible de Naruto le hizo alejarse de él.

—¿Dónde has dejado toda aquella convención que tenías? Has insistido hasta el cansancio en quedarte en mi casa, aludiendo a tu responsabilidad como padre. Y ahora, simplemente, dices que busque una madre para ellos. Alguien a quien la aldea si acepte.

—No lo entiendes, Sasuke. Nunca los aceptarán. Nunca lo hicieron conmigo, y eso les llevará a odiarles a ellos también. Tú, aunque creciste solo, no lo hiciste bajo las miradas de desprecio del resto. No puedo dejar que a ellos les pase lo mismo.

—¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Quizás el problema es que nada parece cambiar. Pensé que con el tiempo se acostumbrarían. Pero parece que las cosas van a peor cada vez que salimos a la calle.

—Entiendo… —Pero en realidad no entendía nada. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas que le confundían y enfadaban. Se suponía que él, como parte de la ecuación a quien le estaban inyectando hormonas femeninas en un cuerpo que no era capaz de procesarlas, era el que tenía derecho a sufrir aquellos ataques de dudas.

Naruto, al menos hasta ahora, había sido el que se había mantenido firme en su convención de criar a los niños juntos. Por triste que aquello fuera. Y Sasuke había llegado a creer que aquello podía funcionar. Aun sin ser una pareja, no había nadie más importante que Naruto para él.

Era Naruto quien, se suponía, debía ser el pilar firme donde agarrarse en sus momentos más bajos.

Y ahora Naruto se echaba atrás.

Sin pararse a pensar en su adolorido cuerpo, agarró a Naruto por un brazo y se encaminó hasta su casa, arrastrándolo tras de sí. Naruto no se resistió, y cuando finalmente ambos estuvieron dentro de la casa Uchiha, lo soltó.

Caminó hasta el salón de la casa, que quedó completamente iluminado cuando prendió el interruptor con un golpe brusco. Naruto saltó a su lado, sobresaltado, pero no le importó.

Temiendo caerse al suelo de puro agotamiento, se sentó en el sillón, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó pacientemente a que Naruto se colocase donde pudiese verle. Finalmente el otro se sentó a su lado, eso sí, a una distancia prudencial.

Vaya, que listo se había vuelto de pronto.

—Bien, resumiendo las cosas: como la aldea te odia, y parece que no van a cambiar de parecer en los próximos tres meses, quieres que antes de que nazcan los niños busque a una mujer para hacerla pasar por su madre, ¿cierto?

No le dejó tiempo para contestar, temeroso de su propia reacción ante las idioteces de Naruto.

—Así que, todo lo que tendría que hacer es buscar a una mujer entre el amplio abanico de personas en las que confío ahora mismo, que vienen siendo… Sakura, Sakura y, oh sí, Sakura. Porque supongo que no estarás diciendo que busque a cualquier mujer y la convierta en la madre de mis hijos, ¿cierto, Naruto?

Naruto, ahora sí, asintió, pero su rostro mostraba una incipiente vacilación que solo avivó aun más su cólera.

—Y ya que estamos —prosiguió en un tono peligrosamente bajo—, busco también un padre que me sustituya a mí. Porque a menos que yo haya estado viviendo en otro mundo paralelo, o no me entere de nada de lo que sucede a mí alrededor, en este momento yo soy una persona mucho menos apreciada en Konoha que tú.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, empezando a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. El rubio apretó los puños, abriendo la boca para protestar. Pero aún no había terminado, y antes de darle tiempo para hablar, le agarró con brusquedad de la barbilla, acercándolo hacia sí con brusquedad.

—Entonces, en definitiva, lo que tenemos que hacer es darlos en adopción. Sí, con un poco de suerte terminen los dos juntos, después de todo, ser los herederos del clan Uchiha quizás les haga tener un trato preferente. Y dime Nauro, ¿tienes a alguien en mente? Es decir, creo que habrá muchos haciendo cola para cuidar de los dos hijos del contenedor del demonio zorro y del traidor de la aldea. —Naruto intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Sasuke solo clavó más sus dedos, haciendo caso omiso de la mueca dolorida del otro—. ¿Qué pasa, acaso no estás de acuerdo?

—Lo has retorcido todo, Sasuke. Yo solo quería que ellos creciesen bien.

—No, tu lo único que querías era librarte de esto. Solo tenías que haberlo dicho desde el principio, y no fingir todos estos meses.

—Sasuke…

—A fin de cuentas, nunca les faltará nada y…

—¡Sasuke!

Tuvo que guardar silencio cuando el otro le empujó contra el respaldo del sillón, inclinándose sobre él y tapándole la parte inferior del rostro con una mano. Sasuke alzó los brazos para librarse de él, pero las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes debían haberle abandonado en los últimos cinco minutos.

—No seas imbécil —casi grito Naruto, mirándole con enfado y dolor en aquellos grandes ojos azules. Desvió la mirada, porque en realidad no quería escucharle—. ¿Acaso no entiendes que cada vez que los miren, para ellos solo serán los hijos del monstruo que lleva al Kyubi? Tenía miedo de… no, tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacerles.

—Eres un imbécil si piensas que permitiría que les hiciesen algo.

Naruto sonrió. Pero no su sonrisa habitual, llena de hoyuelos y ojos brillantes. En realidad, era la sonrisa más falsa que Sasuke le había visto en mucho tiempo. Con un suspiro de frustración, se obligó a calmarse. Después de todo se trataba de Naruto, y ya debería estar acostumbrado a su descerebrado amigo.

—Mira, nada va a pasar. Simplemente seguiremos como hasta ahora, y cuando llegue el momento de tener que enfrentarnos al resto del mundo, pues entonces lo haremos con todo lo que tenemos. No vamos a acobardarnos ahora por un puñado de estúpidos. Y por el amor de Dios, deja de pensar de una vez. Que si bien lo haces poco, cada vez que te da por hacerlo terminamos mal.

Naruto no dijo nada, ni mostró enfado alguno por sus palabras. Su cabeza, ahora libre, se acomodó contra el hombro de Sasuke, quien no se apartó, demasiado cansado. Cuando el rubio habló, simplemente enganchó sus dedos en aquel ensortijado cabello.

—En realidad no creo que hubiese tenido suficiente fuerza como para dejarles. Ya sabes lo importante que son los lazos para mí. Y ellos son mis hijos, mi única familia.

Sasuke sonrió, divertido ante la imagen que le vino a la cabeza.

—Sí dobe, ya te imagino todos los días espiándonos desde alguna de las ventanas, llorando como el cobarde que en realidad eres.

Naruto refunfuñó algo que se perdió entre los pliegues de su camisa. Sasuke dejó de masajear su cabeza para dejar la mano quieta entre aquellos cabellos rubios. En realidad, fuese por el estado de su cuerpo, o simplemente por tratarse de Naruto, su cercanía no le producía rechazo alguno, como sí sucedía con casi todo el mundo.

Seguramente se tratase de la costumbre de tenerlo siempre junto a él. Desde pequeños, y más tarde, cuando Naruto le persiguió hasta el cansancio. Aquello era, simplemente, algo natural para él.

Y si era sincero consigo mismo, si Naruto llegaba a irse a algún sitio, aunque fuese para proteger a sus hijos, le extrañaría. Era una constante en su vida. Fuese cual fuese la situación, Naruto siempre había estado allí.

—Dobe, si no nos vamos a dormir ahora mismo, juro que nada me levantará de este sillón hasta mañana al medio día.

—Eres un blando, Sasuke.

Sin embargo no había diversión en su voz. Naruto se levantó, tendiéndole la mano para que hiciese lo mismo. Sin embargo, ninguno tuvo en cuenta el estado de sus piernas, que nada más tocar el suelo se derrumbaron bajo su propio peso.

Por suerte, Naruto reaccionó rápido, cogiéndolo antes de golpearse contra algo duro.

—Y además de blando, torpe. —Naruto chilló cuando le tiró del pelo. Pero aun así no le soltó, empezando a subir las escaleras con él. Sasuke no protestó, sabiendo la inutilidad de ello.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su cuarto, Naruto le tumbó en la cama. Sasuke ni siquiera tenía fuerzas ya para desvestirse, por lo que tras deshacerse de sus sandalias, simplemente se echó la sábana por encima.

—¿No quieres que te quite los pantalones?

No se molestó en contestar, cerrando los ojos a la espera de que le dejase solo. Pero Naruto no lo hizo. Volvió a espabilarse cuando la sábana fue retirada de su cuerpo, y una fresca corriente le hizo moverse, incómodo.

Naruto, lejos de volverle a tapar, se sentó a su lado, desabrochando su camisa con lentitud.

—Naruto…

—Calla, bastardo. Solo voy a pasarte algo de energía. Si no, mañana no te podrás ni levantar.

No le dejó contestar. Y cuando los finos y conocidos hilos de chakra entraron en él, Sasuke ya no quiso negarse. Acostumbrado ya, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación que le producían las corrientes eléctricas que parecían atravesar cada poro de su piel.

No supo cuanto tiempo duró, porque poco a poco su mente se nubló, y los suaves sonidos del exterior se terminaron apagando en un bienvenido sueño.

Las corrientes de chakra fluyeron de él libremente, como si de alguna forma, el demonio ya supiese lo que tenía que hacer con su energía, traspasando parte de su vitalidad al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Naruto retiró finalmente las manos cuando notó los niveles de chakra de Sasuke estables, permitiendo antes recorrer con sus dedos la tersa y pálida piel de su pecho.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras volvía a abrochar los botones de su camisa, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudiesen despertar al otro. Cuando terminó, volvió a arroparle, asegurándose de que el cuerpo no quedase expuesto a frías corrientes. Aunque a Sasuke le gustase dormir al aire libre, Tsunade les había avisado de que sería peor en su condición coger frío.

Sintiendo la respiración profunda de Sasuke, alargó una mano para acariciar aquellos lacios cabellos. A veces se preguntaba si Sasuke era consciente de lo atractivo que se había vuelto. El bastardo siempre había sido un creído, y quizás tenía motivos. Con aquel cuerpo firme y delgado, y aquellos rasgos que parecían esculpidos por algún artista.

Pero con el embarazo, sus ojos negros habían ganado un brillo que antes no tenían, volviéndolos aún más sexys. Su piel, antes pálida, ahora mostraba en ocasiones un favorecedor tono sonrojado que a Naruto se le antojaba adorable.

En fin, no sabía si era porque el bastardo llevaba a sus hijos dentro, pero lo cierto es que cada vez le resultaba más difícil tener las manos alejadas de él. Y eso, definitivamente, era un gran problema.

¿Cómo conseguir de una vez que Sasuke tomase en serio sus avances? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que sus sentimientos eran reales? Que estaban allí, y que por mucho que los ignorase no desaparecerían.

Con algo de culpa, se inclinó sobre él, inhalando profundamente aquel espaciado aroma que desprendía. Sus labios se entreabrieron ante el anhelo de tocar aquella piel expuesta en su cuello, aquel sensible hueco que unía la pálida columna con el pecho. Pero finalmente se dirigieron hacia los labios de Sasuke, donde se posaron ligeramente antes de retirarse por completo.

—Algún día –susurró en lo que fue un lastimero gemido —, me verás por lo que soy. Y no solo como un amigo. Solo espera y verás, Sasuke. No tendrás lugar en el que ocultarte de mí, no de nuevo.

A partir de ahí todo fue cuesta arriba.

Los cambios en su cuerpo parecían un tren sin frenos, inevitables y aterradores. Y es que los más que evidentes cambios físicos, que le hacían preguntarse quién le miraba desde el espejo cada vez que se atrevía a asomarse a uno, sumados a los cambios mentales, que tenían agotado a Sasuke aún más que su rechoncho y torpe cuerpo, eran cada vez más inaceptables. El séptimo mes de embarazo se pasó más tiempo en la clínica de Tsunade que en su casa. No salió de casa, ya que estar de pie suponía un agotamiento físico que le impedía moverse siquiera durante todo un día. Y aquello, obviamente, solo avinagraba aun más su carácter. Naruto, a petición del propio Sasuke, se pasaba el suficiente tiempo de misión como para no notar completamente estos cambios. Gaara se había marchado de Konoha hacía tiempo, pero para asombro de Sasuke, Sai aun seguía ocupando el cuarto de invitados junto al de Naruto. Sasuke había preguntado una y mil veces, de forma sutil y después ya no tan sutil, qué demonios hacía aún allí, pero la única respuesta que siempre obtenía, tanto del extraño ambu como de todos los demás, era un escueto "solo por si acaso, Sasuke".

Solo por si acaso.

¿Acaso le tomaban por estúpido? El imbécil de Sai estaba vigilándole, y con los cambios de humor de Sasuke, que aunque inofensivos para el resto eran peligrosos tanto para él como para sus hijos, nadie se atrevía a tener una verdadera discusión con él. Si le decía a Naruto que cogiese más misiones, este iba junto a Tsunade a pedirlas él mismo. Si quería echar a Sai, éste se iba de su casa, sospechosamente sin la maleta, y un cabreado Sasuke se lo volvía a encontrar al día siguiente mientras desayunaba como si eso fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

En serio, ¿acaso querían volverlo loco? Estaban haciendo un magnífico trabajo. Casi estaba tan ocupado preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba al resto de sus conocidos, que podría hasta olvidar, solo muy de vez en cuanto, claro, sus crecientes limitaciones físicas. Más cada vez que veía a Tsunade mirándole con aquel rostro aparentemente sereno, Sasuke volvía a encontrarse en tensión. Porque él lo notaba. Sabía que Tsunade estaba cada vez más preocupada por él.

Fue a finales de su séptimo mes de embarazo que, estando tendido en su cama, dispuesto a ignorar a un alegre rubio que cantaba a todo volumen en la planta inferior de su casa, lo escuchó.

Un agudo grito, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la planta de abajo, le distrajeron de su hastiado descanso. Su casa seguía llena de indeseados invitados, que por suerte se encontraban tan ocupados con sus labores como Naruto.

Pero juraría que aquel grito había sido de una mujer.

Le costó tres intentos levantarse, sintiendo como su vista se nublaba con el movimiento. Nada le detuvo no obstante de bajar por las escaleras, recorrer el pasillo que llevaba desde su salón a la cocina, y quedarse parado en el umbral de la puerta, completamente asombrado. Frente a él se encontraba Naruto, dándole la espalda. Y no estaba solo. Hinata, con su largo cabello oscuro recogido en una cola alta, le había agarrado por la nuca para atraerle hacia ella y besarle. Naruto no hacía mucho por separarse. Sasuke se preguntó que debía hacer durante unos instantes, para después rodar los ojos de pura frustración.

¿Acaso el embarazo también estaba acabando con sus neuronas?

Obviamente, tenía que irse sin interrumpirlos. Y así lo hizo, y todo hubiese sido perfecto si Hinata no hubiera abierto los ojos de repente, pillándole en pleno proceso de silenciosa retirada. La mujer se puso colorada, dio un salto hacia atrás, y enseguida sus ojos se clavaron en la figura redondeada de Sasuke. Irónicamente la antigua, o no tan antigua, a juzgar por lo que había visto, novia de Naruto era una de las pocas personas que no recordaba haber visto, estando ya en un estado avanzado de embarazo.

—¡Uchiha!

¿Tenía que parecer tan sorprendida? Estaban en su casa, después de todo.

Naruto se volvió hacia él en una exhalación, su rostro tan sonrojado como el de la mujer. Pero Naruto no se veía contento. En cuanto vio como Sasuke se agarraba el estomago, frunció aun más el ceño, ahora claramente preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

No le contestó. En realidad, se sentía tan mareado que estaba seguro que, de hacerlo, sería con un tono de voz realmente lamentable. Fue directamente al sofá, dejándose caer allí de forma definitivamente poco elegante. No le importaba. Necesitaba agua. Urgentemente.

Iba a llamar a Naruto para que le trajese una botella, pero la voz de Hinata le silenció.

—Vamos, Naruto, creo que ya es hora de que entres en razón. Mi padre…

—Ya he hablado con tu padre, Hinata.

—¡Pero eso no era lo que acordamos!

—Hinata, por favor.

Sasuke no pudo escuchar lo que ella dijo a continuación, pero momentos después frunció el ceño al volverla escuchar gritar.

—¡Eres idiota! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que todo esto es inútil? ¡Tú no eres homosexual!

—¡Ya lo sé!

Estupendo. Solo eso le faltaba por oír. ¿Qué mejor manera para mejorar su día que escuchar como Naruto terminaba con la que posiblemente fuera su única oportunidad de formar familia con una mujer decente en toda su vida? Y más si todo era, según el único e irritablemente mal enfocado, punto de vista de Naruto, por culpa de su supuesta atracción por Sasuke.

Abrió la boca, inspiró aire dispuesto a gritarle a aquel imbécil que se callara, y entonces todo se paralizó. No tenía que ser médico para saber que algo iba mal. Su garganta se cerró, impidiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se puso en tal estado de tensión que sus dedos se estiraron de forma dolorosa. Era como si su cuerpo intentara salir de su piel. Como si la sangre se hubiera convertido en sólido y venenoso plomo en sus venas. Sasuke se ahogaba y todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo irremediablemente oscuro. Algún ruido tuvo que hacer, porque Naruto y Hinata llegaron corriendo hasta él. Vio de forma lejana como se inclinaban sobre él, pero sus voces se perdían bajo el sordo pitido que hería sus oídos. Lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de caer en la más absoluta oscuridad fue que estaba en el suelo, y que sus hijos quizás se lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

…—…—…..—

Naruto enterró por enésima vez la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras descansaba sus codos sobre las rodillas. Sentado en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha, ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando Hinata, a su lado, le dijo de nuevo que todo saldría bien. Podía sentir aquella pequeña pero firme mano en su espalda, o la presencia de Sai frente a ellos, casi escondido por las sombras del rincón en el que se encontraba de pie, apoyado en la blanca pared. También había llegado Kakashi, pero en aquel momento se encontraba en recepción, intentando obtener más información de los médicos.

Naruto ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que veía con terrorífica nitidez, una y otra vez, era el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke entre sus brazos, sacudiéndose entre fuertes temblores mientras sus pantalones y después el suelo se empapaba con su sangre. Si no hubiera estado Hinata ahí con él, Naruto no habría podido reaccionar por el horrible shock que sufrió. Los ojos de Sasuke se veían nublados, y todo su cuerpo parecía arder entre espasmos. No gritaba. Ni un sonido salía de él. Y si no hubiera sido por el sonido que hizo al caerse del sofá, Naruto no se habría dado cuenta de nada hasta que hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Hinata había llamado a Sakura y a Tsunade. Había empujado a Naruto a reaccionar, y entonces todo pareció acelerarse. Tsunade llegó, y también Sakura. Y Sai, que debía encontrarse en aquel momento en algún lugar de la casa, también se materializó junto a ellos. Naruto ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, y cuando alguien intentó quitarle a Sasuke de entre los brazos, sus colmillos y uñas crecieron, y Naruto perdió en control. Finalmente fue Tsunade la que le hizo ver la situación en la que se encontraba. Y entonces el pánico se adueño de él. Sasuke salió de su vista, desapareciendo junto a Tsunade. La cosa debía ser tan grave como se veía, porque Tsunade le había prohibido categóricamente a Sasuke moverse a aquella velocidad.

Desde entonces, Naruto había estado en el mismo sitio. Llegó al hospital, se sentó a esperar, y más de cuatro horas y cincuenta minutos después aún le tenían allí esperando. Tsunade no había aparecido. Tampoco lo hizo Sakura. Y Naruto se encontraba en tal estado que ni siquiera podía levantarse para ir a buscarlas, temeroso de la noticia que, temía, estaba a punto de recibir.

¡No! ¡Todo iba a salir bien! Era Sasuke de quien estaba hablando, por lo que era imposible que algo malo le sucediese. Había estado con Orochimaru. Había luchado contra muchos enemigos que habrían podido con cualquier otra persona. Sasuke, el altivo y orgulloso Sasuke. No moriría. Eso nunca.

En su interior el rumor del zorro se había silenciado. Tal vez incapaz de hacerse oír sobre los caóticos pensamientos y miedos de Naruto.

Naruto odiaba aquel asqueroso hospital.

—Venga Naruto, tenemos que comer algo.

Miro al frente, donde Kakashi se agachaba para mirarle a su altura. El único ojo visible de su antiguo maestro se veía mortalmente serio.

—¿Has podido…?

—No —le interrumpió Kakashi—, aún no saben nada.

—Entiendo.

Aunque no lo hacía. De todos modos se dejó llevar hasta la pequeña cafetería, donde un plato lleno de insípida comida fue depositada frente a él. Nadie hablaba. Nadie parecía tener nada que decir. Y en aquellas confusas horas, donde lo único que podía pensar Naruto era que en que aquello no podía estar pasando en realidad, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo muy hondo que había conseguido llegar Sasuke en su maltratado corazón. No soportaría perderle. Ni a él, ni a sus hijos, a los que aún no conocía. Los necesitaba a los tres para seguir, ya que no soportaría volver a quedarse solo, sin familia.

Entonces, por primera vez en el día, Naruto agachó la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran libremente su rostro.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Ojalá pudiera decir que las horas pasaban raudas y veloces. Que su esperanza no decaía cada vez que el reloj tocaba con aquel estridente pitido otra nueva vuelta de sus brillantes manecillas. Como le gustaría levantar la cabeza y sonreír a los demás, afirmar que su sonrisa no era falsa y que aquella niebla que empañaba sus ojos no era si no respuesta al fuerte olor de los medicamentos. Su corazón, mucho más sincero, sabía la verdad. Sabía que las veintiséis horas que llevaba sentado en aquella incómoda silla habían pasado delante de sus ojos como si de mil días se tratasen. Comprendía también que con cada apretón de manos, con cada sonrisa de comprensión o invitación a dormir un rato, su esperanza caía un poco más, y con ella también caían las lágrimas, incapaz de contenerlas.

Junto a él se apretujaban tres personas más, cada una de ellas con ojeras secundando las del propio Naruto, con preocupación en sus rostros y miradas ausentes. Hinata no se había levantado de su lado más que para traerle algo de comer, Kakashi parecía estar en su propio mutismo, sin ser capaz de hablar y con el único ojo visible cerrado ante las miradas expectantes del resto. Quizás protegiéndose así de las miradas de lástima de los doctores. Sai, por otro lado, se encontraba tumbado en dos sillas, con el cuerpo retorcido en una extraña posición, incomprensible para Naruto, y sus ojos cerrados, quizás dormido, quizás solo descansando.

-Naruto.

Levantó la cabeza tan bruscamente que su cuello protestó con un doloroso tirón. Sakura, frente a él, tomó asiento. Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no tapar sus oídos y negarse a escuchar nada más.

-Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido. Ya no está en estado crítico, pero aún no ha despertado.

-¿Y los niños? –preguntó Hinata. Naruto vio a Sai sentarse en su silla, y a Kakashi centrar su atención en la joven médica.

-No estamos seguros. Ahora están estables, pero no podemos saber qué pasará.

Naruto quiso gritar. Quiso levantarse y golpear algo, quizás así la tensión que le impedía respirar desaparecería. Sakura se levantó, se acercó hasta él y se inclinó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

-Tsunade quiere verte. Quizás puedas ver a Sasuke.

-Sí. Quiero verle.

Y con todo lo estúpido que sonaba su respuesta, Naruto no se veía capaz de decir mucho más. Era irónico que a estas alturas de su vida, más que acostumbrado a la pérdida de personas queridas, fuese incapaz de asumir lo que estaba pasando. Cualquiera diría que tras perder a casi todos aquellos que habían supuesto algo realmente importante dentro de su existencia, aún sería capaz de sentir algo así. Algo nuevo que lo destrozaba por dentro. Siguió a Sakura cuando esta le guió por los desiertos pasillos. Estaba tan cansado del color blanco y de aquel olor que le hubiera gustado cerrar los ojos, y quizás también taparse la nariz. No tardaron en llegar a una puerta oscura, situada al final del pasillo y donde no se podía ver ningún cartel indicativo. La voz de Tsunade les hizo entrar, y Sakura le dejó allí solo, aturdido frente a la seria mirada de Tsunade.

-Dime que se van a poner bien.

-Siéntate, Naruto.

Llevaba más de un día sentado. No veía en qué iba a ayudarle seguir así. De todos modos se sentó, sin querer ni poder discutir.

-Hemos logrado estabilizarlos, tanto a Sasuke como a los niños.

-¿Pero? Venga, siempre hay un pero.

Tsunade no sonrió, y Naruto borró inmediatamente la falsa sonrisa que había colocado en sus labios.

-Naruto, como le he explicado muchas veces a Sasuke, su cuerpo es el de un hombre, y por tanto no está condicionado para albergar dos personas.

-Pero la transformación…

-La transformación duró lo que tuvo que durar, y mis pastillas ayudaron a que los órganos internos de Sasuke dieran cabida a los fetos. Desafortunadamente el cuerpo de un hombre, y más de alguien tan fuerte como Sasuke, no esta preparado. Está luchando para volver a su estado original, y eso implica deshacerse de aquello que sobra.

-Vieja, vas a tener que ser más clara, por que no sé a donde quieres llegar.

-A estas alturas, creo que solo tenemos tres opciones, Naruto. Podemos sacar a los niños mediante cirugía y esperar que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como sobrevivir. Si no lo hacemos, posiblemente el cuerpo de Sasuke termine ganando la batalla, y los niños no sobrevivirían.

-¿Y la tercera? –preguntó, esperando que fuese mejor que las anteriores.

-La tercera es que Sasuke no consiga recuperarse. Su cuerpo se desgarra por dentro, Naruto, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos para decidir.

Naruto enterró el rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo como todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la opción buena? Aquella que le permitiría no perder a nadie. Tsunade permaneció en silencio, y Naruto supo que, en realidad, solo una opción era válida.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay para los tres si hacemos ahora la cirugía?

Tsunade desvió la mirada, y un profundo suspiro hizo que su amplio pecho se expandiese de forma exagerada.

-No estoy segura, Naruto. Los fetos están casi formados, pero aún no están preparados para sustituir por sí mismos. Tampoco sé que pasaría con el cuerpo de Sasuke si le sometemos a una intervención de ese tipo. No puedo darte garantía, Naruto.

-No estás ayudando, vieja.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tsunade no se inmutó ante el insulto. Y eso asustó a Naruto tanto como las graves noticias.

-No podemos tomar ninguna otra opción, ¿verdad?

-Podríamos esperar a ver que sucede. Contra más tiempo consigamos, los fetos se formarán mejor. Pero….

-Pero eso podría terminar matándolos –terminó por ella-. ¿Puedo verlo?

-Está sedado, pero sí, ahora pasaremos un momento.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas. Tsunade le miró contrita, y para desesperación de Naruto la mujer también tenía aspecto de ir a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento mucho, Naruto. De verdad que lo siento.

-No digas eso, vieja. Ellos van a salir adelante. Estamos hablando de Sasuke y de nuestros hijos, no podría ser de otra forma.

Tsunade se levantó, y una de sus manos apretó los hombros de Naruto en un pobre intento de consolación. Pero Naruto no necesitaba gestos, necesitaba verles a ellos. Le guió de nuevo por aquellos pasillos, que en su ignorancia le parecían eternos e idénticos. Subieron por el ascensor a la tercera planta, y Tsunade se paró entonces frente a una puerta de vidrio, desde donde se podía ver una estrecha cama conectada a todo tipo de aparatos.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó. Desde donde estaba no se veía nada.

Tsunade le miró dudosa por unos instantes.

-No hagas ruido, Naruto. Intenta no despertarle –contestó ella Pulsó un botón rojo en uno de los lados de la puerta, y esta se abrió, tan silenciosa como el resto del lugar. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los constantes pitidos de las máquinas.

El olor fue lo primero que casi le echó hacia atrás. Era intenso y desagradable. No de aquel tipo de olor que se podía encontrar en las calles, sino el producido por todas aquellas sustancias y medicamentos que estaban introduciendo al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Y no eran pocos. Cuando por fin pudo verlo, tuvo que poner todas sus fuerzas para no echarse de nuevo a llorar. La pálida piel de Sasuke había adquirido un enfermizo color amarillento, y sus cabellos, aquellos preciosos cabellos negros habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por un gran vendaje que ocultaba casi por completo su cabeza. No tenía aquellas cosas que Naruto tanto había visto y que se enganchaban a la boca como respiradores, pero su pecho estaba cubierto de parches conectados a dos máquinas llenas de señales que Naruto no supo leer. También sus brazos estaban conectados a distintas vías, y más cables se perdían por el borde de la sábana, que cubría el cuerpo de Sasuke desde el inicio de su redondeaba barriga.

Sabía que aquello le ganaría una bronca, pero nada pudo evitar que se acercase hasta posar una de sus manos sobre la de Sasuke. Estaba cálido, y Naruto pensó que al menos eso mostraba lo lleno de vida que siempre había estado. Una de las máquinas empezó a pitar más fuerte, y Naruto se asustó, mirando inmediatamente a la puerta acristalada. Tsunade negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que no se preocupase, pero Naruto no volvió a tocarle.

-Tienes que ponerte bien, Sasuke –susurró para sí mismo, casi sin producir sonido alguno-. Recuerda que tienes una familia de la que cuidar.

Estuvo allí algún tiempo más, preguntándose si Sasuke aceptaría la cirugía inmediatamente o insistiría en esperar algo más de tiempo, dándoles así tiempo a los niños a crecer un poco más. En realidad, Naruto sabía perfectamente cual hubiera sido la respuesta de Sasuke.

El esperaría. No se arriesgaría a perderlos. Por que sí, puede que Sasuke en un principio no quisiera aquel embarazo. Puede que se hubiera mostrado arisco e hiriente. Pero también había decidido pasar por todo aquello con tal de tener una familia. Sasuke no iba a perdonar que los niños murieran por él.

Pero para Naruto tampoco era aceptable perder a Sasuke.

Cuando finalmente salió, Naruto estaba mucho más calmado. Había tomado una decisión, y solo tenía que llevarla a cabo sin que nadie más se enterase. Le dijo a Tsunade que le diese unas horas para pensar en lo que tenían que hacer. Porque no era fácil decidir, y no sabía en realidad si tenía derecho a hacerlo. Y Tsunade le dejó a solas de nuevo en uno de los despachos, informándole que volvería en media hora.

Era tiempo suficiente.

Naruto se tumbó en el suelo, sabiendo que así podría evitar golpearse si después perdía la consciencia. Hacía exactamente tres años que no entraba, pero necesitaba acabar con aquello rápidamente.

Tras las guerras, la condición tanto física como mental de Naruto dejaba mucho que desear. El desgaste había sido enorme, y el cuerpo de Naruto no conseguía controlar con normalidad ni su chakra ni el de Kyubi. Naruto había intentado neutralizar el chakra del zorro, contenerlo dentro de su cuerpo hasta poder recuperarse. Pero Kyubi tenía otras ideas. El uso indiscriminado de su energía que hizo Naruto en la guerra había conseguido que la comunicación entre él y el demonio fuese más fuerte que nunca. Naruto temió verse controlado por aquella voz que asolaba día y noche su cabeza, por lo que finalmente hizo lo único que podía hacer: cortó toda comunicación entre el zorro y él.

No había sido fácil, pero con la ayuda de Tsunade, Gaara y Kakashi finalmente pudo controlar su propia consciencia, aislándola de la prisión del demonio. Llevaba exactamente tres años sin entrar en su interior, y el silenció del demonios había sido, en un principio al menos, una bendición.

Era hora de terminarlo.

No le costó mucho aislarse del mundo exterior. Encerrarse en si mismo en busca de un atisbo aunque fuera de la energía de Kyubi. Era realmente fácil llegar hasta allí, colarse por los rincones más oscuros y olvidados de su mente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la oscura prisión, como si de hecho hubiese sido ayer mismo la última vez que entrase y no hacía años.

-Vamos, zorro, sal de una vez –exclamó. Los altos y oscuros barrotes era lo único que se veía, y el zorro brillaba por su ausencia.

Naruto sonrió, sabiendo que el otro estaba allí, oculto en algún sitio.

-¿A pasado tanto tiempo que ya te has olvidado de tu contenedor?

Una risa, malvada y tenebrosa, se dejó escuchar. Naruto agudizó la vista, pero aún no había señales de Kyubi.

-Necesitamos hablar, Kyubi.

-¿Qué ocurre, humano, temeroso de perder de nuevo a tu familia?

Naruto cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, y volvió a abrirlos. Y allí estaba él. Tan grande y espeluznante como lo recordaba. Con aquellos ojos brillantes que dejaban vislumbrar un mundo de conocimiento. El demonio se agachó hasta que su inmensa cabeza quedó a la altura de Naruto.

-Has crecido, Naruto Uzumaki. Dime qué buscas.

-Lo sabes de sobra, zorro. Necesito que me ayudes.

De nuevo aquella horrible risa, que le erizaba el vello de los brazos.

-¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso?

Sabía que, aunque viviese seiscientos años, seguiría estando en desventaja con aquella criatura. Aun así, a sabiendas de que Naruto no tenía nada realmente que pudiera desear el demonio, saltó a lo único que podía hacer a esas alturas.

-Podemos hacerlo de dos formas, zorro, o bien me dices qué quieres a cambio de ayudarme, o puedo intentarlo por las malas.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

Aquel fétido aliento casi le hizo retroceder. Pero no lo hizo, porque en realidad Kyubi era su única salida.

-¿No te sientes solo aquí, zorro? Estoy bastante seguro de que podría encontrar la forma de aislarte completamente. O al menos me dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a ello.

-Siempre has sido demasiado impulsivo, humano. Guárdate tus amenazas para aquellos que las teman, y escúchame bien. Si buscas mi ayuda ya debería saber que tiene un precio.

-Solo dímelo.

-Quiero a tus hijos.

Naruto esta vez sí retrocedió. Porque no se esperaba aquello.

-¿Qué?¿De qué demonios hablas?

-No sobrevivirán. Su energía es tan débil que Uchiha no tardará en eliminarlos. En realidad, ha sido un error de tu parte darle más tiempo. Déjame explicarme mejor. No tienes más opciones, Uchiha está matando poco a poco a tus hijos, y si ellos salen ahora, no sobrevivirán. Puede que salves a ese humano, pero no salvarás a sus hijos.

-No te creo. ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

La risa del zorro crispó sus nervios.

-No hace falta que lo hagas. Si yo he podido sentirlo, un simple escáner os dirá que lo que digo es cierto. Haz que chequeen la condición de los niños, y después que vean.

El maldito parecía demasiado sereno. Demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Naruto maldijo en voz baja, sin saber muy bien como continuar con aquella extraña conversación.

-¿Y qué querrías de mis hijos? –preguntó sin estar verdaderamente seguro ya de nada.

-Solo pasarles parte de mi poder.

Naruto no sonrió, consciente de que de hecho Kyubi no estaba bromeando, por mucho que esa fuese su impresión. Volvió los ojos hacia los lados, preguntándose cuándo su mundo había dado un giro tan brusco que ya no era capaz de comprenderlo. No tuvo que exteriorizar sus dudas, pues el demonio las conocía bien.

-Solo sería parte de mi energía. Mi mente seguiría aquí, contigo, hasta tu muerte, pero después podría pasar al cuerpo de uno de los dos.

Naruto, quien se había preguntado muchas veces en los últimos meses por qué Kyubi permanecía en aquel absoluto silencio a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo –bien sabía él que a pesar de su barrera auto impuesta el zorro podía dar mucha lucha de desearlo-, entendió entonces que su silencio se debía a que toda aquella situación era beneficiosa para él.

-Quieres que convierta a mis hijos en tu nuevo contenedor.

-A largo plazo, sí. Por ahora, solo les daré algo de mi chakra.

-A largo plazo –repitió estúpidamente. El zorro no dijo nada, quizás consciente de que Naruto se encontraba en un estado de absoluta confusión. Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no tuviese la mente tan hecha trizas como lo estaba la suya en ese momento. El demonio debió ver sus intenciones, pues rápidamente añadió:

-Recuerda que es la última esperanza para ellos. Y hazlo rápido, o será demasiado tarde.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, y Naruto se encontró de pronto en la misma habitación que había estado antes de adentrarse en su propia mente. Necesitó un par de minutos para convencerse de que aquella conversación no había suido un mal sueño, que en realidad Kyubi le había dado aquel ultimátum.

Necesitaba a Tsunade.

…-…..-….

El dolor nunca había sido ajeno a él. En realidad, ya fuese físico o mental, siempre había estado presente en su vida. Y por eso, cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue como si algo estuviera corroyendo sus entrañas, lo primero que pensó es que habían vuelto a aquellos tiempos donde las batallas continuas llenaban su delgado cuerpo de heridas. Intentó mover la cabeza, quizás buscando localizar el lugar donde se encontraba, pero en seguida su cuello y el ramalazo de dolor que se extendió por su espalda se lo impidieron.

Le costaba respirar, pero a la vez se sentía relajado, como si una espesa bruma cubriese todo a su alrededor, imposibilitándole saber si aquello era real o se trataba de algún tipo de sueño. Podía escuchar sin embargo algo a su lado. Un sonido agudo que hería sus oídos y que no cesaba. Le hubiera gustado levantarse y terminar con él, pero cuando fue a mover un brazo vio que este no le respondía. Estupendo.

Su mente se fue aclarando lentamente, y de pronto todo ese contorno difuso de formas abstractas empezó a definirse. Primero fueron las claras cortinas que cubrían una ventana. Sasuke no veía bien lo que había tras ellas, por lo que no sabía si era de día o de noche. Después fue consciente de que quien estaba a su lado, emitiendo de hecho aquel irritante sonido, no era otro que Naruto, que tenía una pinta horrorosa con los cabellos lacios y aplastados contra el cráneo y unas terribles ojeras que circulaban alrededor de aquellos opacados ojos. Se veía cansado y pálido, y Sasuke se preguntó estúpidamente si también estaría herido.

Algo, nunca sabría exactamente el qué, le hizo tomar consciencia de su propio estado. De sus recuerdos, de hecho. Y así fue como recordó lo que le había llevado al hospital. No podía moverse, ni hablar, pero su vista se dirigió hacia abajo, percatándose al instante que su inmensa barriga seguía allí. Aquello debía ser una buena señal, ¿verdad? Las manos de Naruto se apoyaron sobre una de las suyas, que se encontraba atrapada con una vía.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, podrás hablar cuando se pase el efecto del sedante en algunos minutos –dijo entonces otra voz. Sasuke no podía ver a quien pertenecía, pero sabía que era Tsunade. También podía sentir como el hormigueo que hacía un momento era algo meramente molesto en sus dedos estaba empezando a convertirse en algo verdaderamente doloroso. Intentó doblar su pulgar, sin saber en realidad si lo había conseguido o no.

Necesitaba saber cómo estaba él. Y sus hijos. Pero nadie parecía tener prisa por explicárselo. Su lengua siguió el mismo proceso, y del hormigueó pasó a aquella sensación desagradable que, sin llegar a ser esta vez reamente dolorosa, estaba lejos de ser agradable.

-Los niños –consiguió decir finalmente tras algunos intentos, y en lo que fue una voz que hasta a sí mismo le sonó horrible. Naruto se inclinó sobre él, apretando ligeramente el agarre que tenía sobre su mano.

-Todo saldrá bien, Sasuke.

Aquello, en realidad, no tranquilizaba a nadie. ¿Qué se supone que iba a salir bien exactamente? Le hubiera gustado enfadarse, fruncir el ceño y gruñir algo a Naruto, mas sus fuerzas se lo impidieron. Ni siquiera era capaz de sentir verdadero enfado en ese momento.

A medida que su cuerpo iba despertando, sin embargo, el dolor también lo hacía.

-¡Joder! –exclamó sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Qué mierda me ha pasado?

-Creo que eso mejor te lo explica Tsunade –respondió el rubio. Tsunade no aparecía, y ahora que Sasuke podía mover la cabeza la buscó.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ahora mismo viene.

Naruto estaba evasivo, pensó. Y aquello no podía ser una buena señal.

Una de sus manos fue hacia la redonda barriga, sintiendo la dureza de siempre. Sus hijos estaban ahí, pero, tal y como acababa de comprender, no se movían.

-¿Por qué no se mueven? ¿Acaso…?

-No. Ellos están bien. Espera un momento, Sasuke.

No era fácil alejar su mente de todo tipo de ideas funestas Pero finalmente Tsunade entró en el cuarto, y tras mirar a Sasuke por unos momentos en completo silenció, se volvió hacia el otro visitante.

-Naruto, sal de la habitación mientras hablo con Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo sé lo que…!

-¡Naruto! –le cortó ella-, necesito algo de privacidad. Por favor.

Si aquello se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias, o si Sasuke no hubiera estado postrado en una cama, habría aplaudido ante la forma eficaz en que Tsunade de deshizo del otro. Naruto bufó molesto, pero tras una última mirada hacia él, acompañado de otro apretón a su mano, salió de la habitación de forma silenciosa. Tsunade empezó a revisar todas aquellas maquinas que estaban conectadas a su cuerpo, y después las bolsas de medicinas. Cansado, decidió que entonces empezaría él.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

La Hokage suspiró, y tras algunos movimientos más en una de las máquinas, se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. Sasuke no podía estar más sorprendido de aquella acción.

-Tenemos algunos problemas, Sasuke.

-¿Mis hijos?

Ella asintió, y Sasuke sintió como todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Sus hijos no se movían, y en realidad sabía que algo no estaba bien. Había sangrado difusamente en casa, de eso se acordaba. Aquel dolor en la tripa, por otra parte, no presagiaba nada bueno. Se esforzó en mantener la calma, a sabiendas de que tener un ataque de nervios no iba a ayudar a nadie. Además, él era fuerte.

-Ambos éramos conscientes de que tu cuerpo, desde un principio, no estaba preparado para tener un embarazo. Las medicinas que te di ayudaron en gran medida, pero en realidad era una batalla perdida desde el momento que tu propio cuerpo empezó a luchar contra ellas.

Eso lo sabía. Tsunade le había explicado innumerables veces la condición de su organismo, y como las medicinas estaban afectando a su funcionamiento normal. Últimamente, por otra parte, la dosis subía cada muy poco tiempo, y su cuerpo estaba experimentando cambios que ni siquiera Tsunade podía proveer ya.

-Pero se suponía que iba a aguantar hasta el final.

-No lo hiciste. –Sasuke hubiese preguntado, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de el qué. Por suerte Tsunade siguió con su explicación-. Tu cuerpo ha reaccionado negativamente a la invasión de los medicamentos, a la reorganización de tus órganos, y ha empezado a luchar contra ella.

-No sé si lo comprendo…

-Sasuke, tu propio cuerpo está intentando deshacerse de los niños.

Bien, aquello era mucho más claro. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, pero solo una idea flotaba entre aquel mar de incertidumbre.

-Entonces, ¿por qué aún los tengo? ¿Por qué no los habéis sacado?

-Es muy pronto. Estas a principios de tu séptimo mes, Sasuke. Hemos hecho una revisión completa, y no están lo suficientemente formados para sobrevivir en el exterior.

-¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer?

Porque Sasuke se negaba a dejar morir a sus hijos. Por mucho que en un principio fuese él mismo quien insistiese en aquella idea. La Hokage desvió la vista, y por primera vez Sasuke la vio nerviosa.

-Al principio pensábamos dejarte un poco más de tiempo así, para que tuviesen más tiempo de formarse. Pero eso no va a ser posible. Tu cuerpo cada vez recupera más fuerza, y no lograrán sobrevivir mucho más.

Naruto le había dicho que estaba bien. Naruto le había dicho que sus hijos estaban bien. Entonces no entendía de qué estaba hablando Tsunade. Se mirase como se mirase, aquello no parecía tener un buen final.

-¿Y si me subes las dosis otra vez? –preguntó.

-No sirve. Ya lo hemos intentado, y lo único que logramos es que respondieses con más violencia.

-Bien –dijo finalmente- Naruto estaba demasiado tranquilo, así que supongo que habéis encontrado alguna otra solución.

Porque simplemente se negaba a pensar que no la hubiese.

-Él habló con Kyubi.

-¿El demonio zorro?

Ella asintió.

-Creemos que él es el único capaz de salvar a vuestros hijos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. ¿Un demonio? Tenía que estar de broma.

Pero Naruto no se veía como alguien que sabe que va a perder a sus hijos. Sí, definitivamente tenía que haber otra solución.

-¿Entonces? No será tan fácil, ¿verdad?

-El demonio quiere que a cambio, vuestros hijos se conviertan en futuros contenedores. Les pasaría algo de energía, y más tarde, cuando Naruto muriese, el demonio pasaría a alguno de tus hijos.

Tsunade siguió hablando, probablemente explicándole exactamente aquel descabellado plan. Pero Sasuke no pudo seguirla. Su mente se encontraba lejos de allí, perdida en miles de recuerdos de un Naruto demasiado joven que no había sido precisamente feliz. Frente a él pasaron todos aquellos momentos que habían hecho de Naruto la persona que era. Y se preguntó, de forma egoísta, como había podido el rubio aceptar algo así para sus propios hijos.

-Dile que entre.

-Quizás deberías pensarlo un rato. Así podrías…

-Naruto. Quiero a Naruto ahora.

Ella suspiró, sus ojos eran un reflejo exacto de lo que la mujer estaba sintiendo. Y no era nada bueno. Momentos después, Tsunade salía, y Naruto tomó su lugar, cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas. Sasuke solo tenía una pregunta para él.

-Si pudieras elegir, si alguien, antes de nacer, te hubiera dado la posibilidad de tomar por ti mismo la elección, ¿aún así habrías querido vivir como un contenedor?

Naruto detuvo sus pasos en seco, su mirada clavada en Sasuke con una intensidad que ni siquiera él, después de todos los momentos que habían vivido, le conocía.

-Sinceramente, de niño, cuando estaba solo y cada día tenía que llegar a mi casa vacía, después de soportar el desprecio de los demás, quizás no. Pero ahora, cada vez que pienso en todos los que me rodean, Sasuke, cada vez que pienso en nosotros, en nuestros amigos, ¡en mis hijos!, solo puedo dar gracias por haber nacido.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, intentando aclarar su mente Después de todo, él también se alegraba de que Naruto hubiese nacido. Qué clase de hipócrita sería si les negaba aquella oportunidad a sus propios hijos.

-Tener un demonio dentro no es algo que aconsejaría a nadie, Sasuke, pero ellos no van a ser como yo. Ellos nos tendrán a nosotros, y a todos los demás. Ellos van a ser felices, como el pequeño milagro que son. Si para nacer se tienen que convertir en contenedores, que así sea.

-En realidad no hay otra salida, ¿verdad?

-No, no la hay.

Era irónico pensar que de joven siempre había envidiado aquella fuerza que tenía Naruto, y que después supo, provenía del Kyubi, y ahora lo considerase un peso quizás demasiado cruel para que uno de sus hijos tuviera que soportarlo.

Quizás algún día, dentro de veinte o treinta años, alguno de sus hijos les echase en cara la decisión que estaban a punto de tomar, y quizás lo hiciese lleno de razón, pero Sasuke se veía incapaz de aceptar lo inevitable. De resignarse a perder a la que ya tenía por su única familia.

-Les enseñarás como controlarlo. No será lo mismo –dijo, quizás intentando convencerse a sí mismo más que a Naruto.

El rubio se sentó junto a él, casi en el mismo lugar que antes se había sentado la Hokage.

-Si todos han terminado por aceptarme a mí, o casi todos, estoy seguro que no será diferente con ellos –dijo, colocando una mano en la abultada barriga. Sasuke sintió algo en su pecho, y aunque quiso creer que quizás alguno de sus hijos se había movido, en realidad era su corazón, saltando frenético ante lo que estaban por hacer.

-Entonces vamos a hacerlo. Ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Naruto sonrió, se inclinó, y depositó un leve beso en su tripa, allí donde momentos antes había estado su manos, sobre la blanca y larga camisa de Sasuke. No tuvo fuerzas para apartarle, y simplemente le dejó estar allí, inclinado sobre él y hablándole a su silenciosa e inmóvil barriga.

-…..-

Horas después, Tsunade volvió a la habitación acompañada de cuatro médicos más. Habían colocado algo a Sasuke para volver a sedarle, y Naruto no había dejado su lado en ningún momento. Pero entonces, justo antes de que su mano por fin se soltase de la del rubio, antes de que Tsunade empezase a desenchufar las máquinas para mover su cama a otra sala más espaciosa, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba preparado para esto. Quizás fue una suerte que entonces todo se volviese negro.

-…-

La operación fue eterna. O al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo Naruto durante aquellas insufribles horas en las que encerrado, dio vueltas en un minúsculo despacho, a espera de que Tsunade le llamase. Dentro de él bullía la actividad. Podía sentir el chakra de Kyubi más fuerte de lo que lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, lleno de calor y recorriendo cada nervio de su cuerpo. El zorro estaba impaciente.

Tsunade aún no estaba convencida, temerosa de que Kyubi encontrase alguna forma de empeorarlo todo. Pero Naruto sabía que Kyubi haría lo prometido. Era su única esperanza de alargar su vida. El demonio había dicho que Naruto no debía hacer nada, simplemente dejar al chakra del Kyubi actuar por sí mismo en el momento indicado.

Además, no estaba seguro de si Sasuke era realmente consciente de lo que iban a hacer. Tsunade le había avisado de que los medicamentos habían afectado al otro hasta tal punto que, a pesar de retirar el sedante, Sasuke no sería completamente dueño de su consciencia. Y Naruto lo había notado. Si Sasuke hubiese estado en todas sus facultades, el asunto hubiera llevado mucho más tiempo, y a Sasuke más esfuerzo el terminar cediendo.

Justo cuando ya pensaba que su corazón sufriría de arritmia por el resto de su vida, las puertas del quirófano se abrieron, y un doctor joven y rubio salió a buscarle. Naruto no dijo nada, su boca completamente seca. El hombre le agarró por el brazo, conduciéndole suavemente a través de aquellas grandes puertas y llegando entonces a una pequeña sala blanca y, a juzgar por el olor, esterilizada. En medio, en una larga plancha de metal cubierta por una manta gruesa, descansaban dos pequeños bultos rodeados de tela ensangrentada. Naruto retrocedió un paso, de pronto incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que podría encontrarse.

-Venga, ellos están bien, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Aquello sí que sacó una reacción. Naruto asintió serio, más serio de lo que nunca había estado. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta uno de los extremos de la plancha, y entonces los vio. Eran diminutos, tanto que Naruto no entendía como podían sus cuerpos respirar. Estaban arrugados y su piel sumamente colorada. Naruto, ni por todo el oro del mundo, hubiera podido adivinar quien era su hija y quien su hijo. Se acercó lentamente, alzando una mano hasta tocar con suavidad una de aquellas manitas que se movía de forma frenética, convertida en un puño. Era suave y estaba húmeda.

-¡Oh, joder! –masculló sin poder evitarlo, aguantando a duras penas un sollozo. Eran sus hijos, pensó mientras veía las cabezas con aquella pelusilla de un color indeterminado. Naruto hubiera deseado abrazarlos, dar gracias al cielo por el regalo que tenía, y llorar de pura felicidad. Hubiera deseado ir hasta Sasuke y arrodillarse frente a él en agradecimiento. Pero el carraspeo del médico le hizo darse cuenta de la grave situación. Sus manos se extendieron, esta vez colocándose sobre ambos bebés. Y entonces Kyubi tomó el control. El chakra empezó a fluir, y mezclado con su propia energía, vio como se adentraba en los pequeños cuerpos. Uno de los bebés empezó a llorar, mientras el otro se removía, inquieto. Naruto frunció el ceño, temiendo que se hiciera daño. Pero Kyubi había inmovilizado su cuerpo, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue ver, durante lo que le parecieron horas, como los dos chakras danzaban y se mezclaban para luego rodear a los dos cuerpos más pequeños.

No supo cuanto tiempo duró, porque llegado el momento, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una carga insostenible, y a medida que sus ojos se cerraban, Naruto sintió como el flujo de chakra disminuía. Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron.

Y Naruto perdió el conocimiento.

-…-

Tsunade se secó el sudor de la frente mientras una sonrisa enorme, de aquellas que eran capaces de iluminar el rostro completo de alguien, aparecía en sus labios. Se dejó caer en la vieja silla mientras sostenía su frente en sus manos extendidas. Aún temblaban, y no se creía capaz de caminar hasta la puerta para ir a ver el estado de Naruto. Sus ojos volvieron de nuevo, como si de un imán se tratase, hasta la incubadora que en aquel momento albergaba a los dos bebés. Aquello tenía que ser un milagro, pensó, mientras volvía a esconder los ojos tras su húmedo flequillo.

Sasuke estaba estable. Aún demasiado anestesiado como para poder darle la buena noticia, pero sin duda a salvo. Y los bebés parecían mantenerse estables, según mostraban las máquinas que los monitoreaban a cada instante. Sakura había entrado a verlos hacía un momento, pero tuvo que irse cuando Naruto había despertado, y el rubio necesitaba atención médica debido a la pérdida de tal cantidad de chakra. Un chillido escapó de una de las criaturas, y Tsunade se levantó para comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

Eran preciosos. Cada uno podría caber en una de sus manos, pero eran la cosa más bella que Tsunade había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y estaban sanos, o al menos todo lo sanos que podían estar con solo siete meses. Tsunade, mirándolos desde arriba, por primera vez en su vida se preguntó cómo habría sido ser madre.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Exuberante y bienvenida era la luz que entraba a través de la pequeña ventana. Así como las suaves y frescas ráfagas de aire que de vez en cuando llegaban hasta él, desvaneciendo temporalmente el olor a desinfectante y antibióticos. No era capaz de sentir absolutamente nada y eso, a juzgar por la cantidad de cables que veía salir de su cuerpo, no podía ser buena señal. Su brazo izquierdo zumbaba en un molesto hormigueo, pero el resto de su cuerpo permanecía quieto, laxo en su reposo y sin el agudo y continuado dolor que estaba seguro debería sentir. Las voces se mezclaban, y como en un _Déjà vu_ todo parecía formar parte de un puzle que su adormecido cerebro no era capaz de montar. Demasiado complejo, como piezas abstractas que se amontonaban unas junto a otras frente a sus ojos, sin significado real que le ayudase a comprender lo que le rodeaba. Nunca sabría cuanto estuvo así, mirando la ventana mientras las figuras pasaban junto a él de forma extrañamente lenta y deforme.

Mucho después, Sasuke volvió a despertar de un intranquilo sueño, y esta vez sí que pudo reconocer a la persona inclinada sobre él. Tsunade le estaba intentando cegar a base de bien con una minúscula linterna que apuntaba directamente a su pupila derecha. Con un gruñido, levantó una mano para apartarla de un manotazo, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando, en vez de acertarla a ella, se pegó a sí mismo torpemente.

—Estate quieto, Sasuke.

—¿Qué demonios me pasa? –preguntó con un hilo de voz que le impresionó. Tsunade no se inmutó, sin embargo, y la maldita linterna asaltó su otro ojo.

—Acabas de salir de un mini coma inducido por el exceso de anestesia y pérdida de chakra. Debes tener aún el cerebro de la consistencia de una papilla.

—Vaya, eso suena realmente genial.

De pronto, Sasuke se irguió. Sus pulmones vacíos de todo oxígeno, sus manos aferradas temblorosamente a las sábanas.

—¿Dónde están? –siseó.

Tsunade no fingió ignorancia, cosa que Sasuke agradeció en silencio.

—Ellos están bien.

—¿Dónde?

—Necesitan cuidados especiales, por lo que están en una sala con incubadoras para ellos. Pronto podrás verlos, pero aún no podemos moverlos.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua. Eran tantas las cosas que quería preguntar. Que necesitaba preguntar, en realidad. Solo que no sabía por donde empezar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De verdad estaban bien? ¿Los dos? Y Naruto, ¿qué había pasado con él?, ¿estaba con ellos?

Absurdamente, lo primero que pudo pensar fue que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía él mismo. No había barriga gigante, aunque Sasuke no se atrevía a mirar bajó las sábanas para comprobar el estado de lo que antaño había sido un firme y musculado abdomen. Igualmente no quería ver su rostro, temeroso de encontrar de nuevo la piel macilenta que había tenido las últimas semanas de embarazo. Aun así, todavía quería ver a sus hijos. Necesitaba saber que estaban bien, y no cejaría hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

—¿Y Naruto?

—Descansando también. Lleva dos días durmiendo, exactamente desde la operación de extracción.

Asintió, incapaz de decir nada más.

—¡Sasuke!

Casi maldijo en voz alta al ver la figura de Sakura en la puerta. A decir verdad, no se encontraba en su mejor momento, y contra menos gente viese, mucho mejor. No iba a echarla, de todas formas, por lo que compuso su expresión lo mejor que pudo para recibirla, tomando su mano de forma cuidadosa cuando se acercó hasta la cama. Sasuke miró el gestó con ambas cejas arqueadas, pero Sakura estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta, y si lo hizo, lo dejó pasar.

—¡Por fin despertaste! Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Aquello era cuestionable, ya que Sasuke, al menos antes de entrar al hospital, estaba bastante seguro de no tener tantos conocidos que se preocupasen por él. Sakura sin embargo siguió hablando, contándole como Sai había dormido en el suelo como uno de esos feos perezosos que dibujaba y Kakashi había permanecido sentado en la silla durante los días que había durado su ingreso, sin apenas moverse y siempre pendiente de las nuevas. Cuando llegó el turno de alabar a Hinata, Sasuke no pudo sorprenderse más.

—No se ha ido del hospital nada más que para buscar comida –estaba diciendo Sakura en tomo alegre. De algún modo Sasuke supo que la otra se mostraba así a propósito, como si quitar peso de aquella incómoda y molesta situación fuese imprescindible. Sakura debería haber sabido a aquellas alturas que Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que agradeciese las distracciones. Por muy enfermo que se sintiese.

—Quiero verlos –atajó, interrumpiéndola mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Tsunade. La rubia lo miró ceñuda, pero la expresión de Sasuke debía mostrar también su propia determinación, ya que con un suspiro cansado Tsunade asintió.

—Y lo harás, solo espera a que el efecto anestésico pase completamente. No quiero que te desmayes en medio de un pasillo por tu propia tozudez.

Sasuke no iba a desmayarse. Y sin embargo no quiso discutir con la mujer. Allí, postrado en la cama, tenía pocas oportunidades de ganar. Sakura siguió ocupando su preeminente lugar junto a la cama, y de alguna forma su interminable y monótona conversación de temas que no podían interesarle menos, le adormeció. Quizás Tsunade tenía razón, fue lo último que pensó antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente. Quizás no estuviera tan recuperado como había creído. A lo lejos escuchaba a Sakura llamarle, pero él simplemente se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Soñó con aquellos días que había intentado dejar atrás y que volvían con tanta persistencia en sus pesadillas. Aquellos días en los que Sasuke no era Sasuke, si no algún otro que había decidido dejar su corazón, su lealtad y sus ilusiones atrás para convertirse en alguien más. Alguien con un único propósito y con la conciencia limpia de quien sabe que obra mal y no podría importarle menos. Días oscuros donde los recuerdos se mezclaban unos con otros, haciendo difícil distinguir cuales de ellos eran verdaderos y cuales no. Soñó con un niño pálido y delgaducho, un niño de ojos pálidos y boca grande que le miraba en silencio con una mano extendida hacia él. Pidiendo. Siempre pidiendo. Soñó también con cuerpos bañados en líquido plateado y viscoso, que se introducía por las vías conectadas a sus cuerpos mientras se convulsionaban sin ser realmente conscientes de lo desafortunados que eran.

Experimentos, los había llamado Kabuto. Esperanza para Orochimaru y un verdadero calvario para Sasuke. Porque ni su falta de corazón, de lealtad y de conciencia podía borrar los desgarradores gritos, ni tapar el fuerte olor que desprendían sus cuerpos al descomponerse. El niño volvía entonces, esta vez con ambas manos tendidas hacia Sasuke en muda súplica. "¡Sálvame!" decía. Solo que sus labios estaban sellados, y únicamente el silencio podía cruzarlos. Su cabeza calva había brillado cuando la agachó, finalmente consciente de su inevitable suerte. Y Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo había deseado escapar de aquel lugar inmundo, consciente de su propia impotencia, de su debilidad y, sobre todo, del dolor que parecía impregnar las paredes de la oscura cueva.

En aquellos aciagos días el sol aparecía como un milagro, iluminando por algunos minutos la penumbra en la que se había convertido su vida. Sasuke solía echar entonces la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el sol le calentara el rostro y devolviese un poco de vitalidad a su macilenta tez. Aún ahora, lejos de sus sueños, aquellas imágenes seguían volviendo a él. Sasuke sabía que era su castigo. La condena justa por todos sus pecados. ¿Quién temía el odio de los palurdos aldeanos a la luz del día cuando por la noche los fantasmas llenaban sus vigilias de afligidos susurros?

Nunca eran sueños nuevos. Ni siquiera inesperados. Sin embargo seguían afectándole igual que antaño, cuando su mente se encontraba tan atiborrada de ideas difusas sobre venganzas, orgullos y odios que poco espacio quedaba para nada más. Pero Sasuke nunca se quejaría, porque a fin de cuentas él mismo, sobre sus propios pies, fue quien buscó su fortuna.

Despertó de nuevo cuando ya era de noche. Desorientado y sudoroso, comprobó que nadie quedaba ya en el silencioso cuarto, y que su cuerpo estaba mucho más estable de lo que había estado horas antes. No le llevó demasiado esfuerzo levantarse a media hasta conseguir quedar sentado en la cama. Solo entonces fue consciente de la figura que recostada en la única silla del cuarto dormitaba en mudo sueño. No tuvo que moverse demasiado para que aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los propios se abriesen, y aún en la oscuridad se clavaron en él, primero indagadores, después comprensivos. Y aquella escasa luz que entraba por la ventana le dejo ver a Sasuke como los labios de Sai se estiraban de forma tensa en una sonrisa. Era aquella sonrisa, la que le decía que Sai había comprendido algo nuevo. Quizás aprendido de los libros, quizás simplemente del contacto social al que todos le habían obligado. Se acercó hasta la cama con aquellos andares felinos y el rostro de nuevo inexpresivo, y su pálida piel lució más blanca que nunca en medio de aquella fantasmagórica estancia.

—¿Quieres verlos?

Más tarde recordaría avergonzarse por su propio comportamiento, pero en ese instante, justo en ese momento, Sasuke contuvo el aliento. Porque de hecho sí quería. Mucho. Sai le ayudó a levantarse, y ambos caminaron a paso lento a través de la habitación. Sai abrió la puerta despacio, cerciorándose que nadie les veía fuera.

—Tienes unos preciosos hijos, Uchiha.

Media hora después, Sasuke solo podía asentir a lo afirmado por Sai. De pie frente a las dos incubadoras, lo único que su mente le traía a la memoria eran viejos recuerdos de su propia infancia. Sentimientos entremezclados que iban desde el orgullo por el futuro de su clan hasta el deseo feroz de proteger aquello que ya formaba parte de él. Ambos bebés, demasiado pequeños como para que Sasuke se atreviese si quiera a tocarlos, dormían pacíficamente. Era increíble el solo imaginar que ni dos días antes habían estado dentro de él. Y aterrador, también. Lo cerca que había estado de perderlos, primero por propia voluntad y después por los inconvenientes de su propio cuerpo gestando, le golpeó de lleno al mirarlos.

Sai le había dejado solo a sabiendas de que aquel momento Sasuke no quería compañía. Se sentía vulnerable de forma extraña, con un sentimiento muy parecido a aquel que más de una vez había sentido hacia aquellos que quería. Primero su familia, ya un recuerdo tan lejano como doloroso, después su hermano Itachi, y más tarde Sakura y Naruto. Podía incluso incluir a Kakashi, quien le enseñó tanto de joven y a quien en silencio siempre admiraría.

Uno de los bebés se movió inquieto, y Sasuke se paralizó. Momentos después el niño dormía pacíficamente, y Sasuke se reclamaba lo estúpido que era. Si no sabía reaccionar con algo tan tonto como eso, ¿cómo haría para cuidarlos?

La primera respuesta, aquella que había rondado por su cabeza durante meses, traía a Sakura y Naruto al frente de sus pensamientos. Sakura sabría qué hacer, sin duda. Y Naruto, aunque no tuviera experiencia, sí que poseía aquella cosa que le hacía ser querido por todos. Desde luego no le costaría mucho acercarse a sus hijos, pensó.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí, de pie y medio paralizado sin poder quitar la vista de encima a los que desde ese mismo día eran su familia. Y se sentía tan extraño volver a tener una. Debía estar más cansado de lo que creía porque en algún punto de la noche sus rodillas empezaron a fallar. Sai, como por milagro, estuvo allí para sostenerle. Sasuke empezaba a preguntarse si no le debía ya demasiado a aquel extraño ninja.

Quizás incluso se desmayó, porque cuando volvió a ser consciente se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación del hospital, y el sol brillaba a través de la ventana tanto como la sonrisa de Naruto, sentado en una esquina de la cama y con cara de no haber dormido bien en varios días.

—Dobe, ¿qué demonios has estado haciendo? Te ves horrible.

Aquello, como saludo, era sin duda el colmo de lo irónico. La sonrisa de Naruto no vaciló, y aquellos ojos azules, que por cierto eran ahora algo más oscuros de lo que habían sido de niño, parpadearon alegremente.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Sasuke. Y ya que pareces haber recuperado tu buen humor matutino, supongo que te encuentras mucho mejor también.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada helada, pero Naruto solo le ignoró, pasando a temas que a Sasuke no podían importarle menos.

—Te he traído tu cepillo de dientes, se lo quisquilloso que eres con tus cosas. ¡Cualquiera diría que eres tan escrupuloso con esa afición tuya a todo lo que se arrastra por el suelo! También he traído ropa, y tu jabón. Sé que…

—Sí, dobe, sí –masculló en tono cansino—. Sabes que no me gusta usar otros, ¿verdad? –El sarcasmo debió ser pasado por alto, porque Naruto solo asintió. Sasuke se sentía realmente revitalizado ese día, y Naruto, con su cara de idiota habitual, era el blanco perfecto para su desafinada ironía.

De pronto, sin embargo, todo el peso de aquel inconsciente se le echó encima, y Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no quejarse en voz alta ante el dolor agudo que le asaltó por todo el cuerpo. Naruto no cejó en su empeño por abrazarle y Sasuke solo suspiró, sabiendo que la mejor forma de detenerlo era dejarle hacer y solo esperar que terminase pronto.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke!

—¿Qué?

—Gracias –volvió a repetir—. Me has regalado una familia preciosa.

Sasuke se tensó irremediablemente. Porque Naruto, con su puntería habitual, había dado de lleno en la llaga.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! –refunfuñó mientras se escurría de entre sus brazos. Con las vías aún incrustadas en los brazos, Sasuke tenía el movimiento muy limitado. Aun así el otro se alejó.

—Seguramente en un par de días te den el alta. Oba—chan dice que te recuperas rápido.

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Naruto, un atisbo del miedo que debía haber pasado y que intentaba tapar con aquella sonrisa tonta y mirando a cualquier lado menos a Sasuke. Pero le conocía tan bien como podía conocerse a alguien sin ser uno mismo.

—¿Y a ti ya te ha dado el alta? –Naruto le miró sorprendido, como si de verdad nadie le hubiera dicho a Sasuke que el rubio se había tirado en cama, incapaz de despertarse, varios días.

—Sí –contestó no obstante—. Me estaba volviendo loco encerrado en ese cuarto, así que Tsunade terminó echándome de él en cuanto pudo.

Aquello sí que podía imaginárselo perfectamente. Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero afortunadamente la puerta se abrió y por primera vez Sasuke estuvo contento de recibir visitas. No se trataba de que de pronto tuviese más ganas de hablar con la gente, pero supuso, y con atino, que Naruto se encargaría de esa parte, y efectivamente por fin pudo meterse de nuevo en sus propias cavilaciones, donde ni Hinata ni Kakashi ni Ino tenían cabida.

La vida en el hospital se convirtió en algo monótono. Por que a fin de cuentas Sasuke no se curaba todo lo rápido que habían creído, por lo que una semana después al entusiasta comentario de Naruto aún se encontraba postrado en una incómoda cama y recibiendo todo tipo de indeseables visitas. La última que Sasuke pudo soportar sin finalmente estallar fue la de ese fenómeno amante de los cánidos, Kiba, que no dejó de alabar su labor reproductiva y lo bonitos que eran los hijos de él y Naruto. Sobra decir que Sasuke no tardó ni cinco minutos en echarle amablemente de su cuarto. Fue una suerte que Naruto no protestase, porque felizmente le habría mandado a él también a freír espárragos.

Justo el día anterior Tsunade había trasladado las dos pequeñas cunas a su habitación. Sasuke, que hasta entonces había visto a sus hijos desde la seguridad que aporta la distancia, se sintió realmente incómodo. Veía como la enfermera tomaba a los niños y los alimentaba. Cada día parecían más grandes, pero aun así demasiado minúsculos como para poder soportar la fuerza que Sasuke podía hacer solo con sus dedos. Naruto, increíblemente, tampoco había pedido cargar a los niños. Se limitaba a colocarse junto a la cuna y mirarlos embobado durante lo que parecían horas. Sasuke más de una vez le tuvo que gritar para que se largase a su casa a dormir de una vez. La idea de quedarse a pasar la noche allí con ellos había sido rápidamente descartada por Sasuke, pero Naruto seguía visitándolos a diario, desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta que el horario de visitas le obligaba a marcharse.

No fue sino hasta dos días después que la propia Tsunade les hizo ver lo evidente, y no fue en un tono precisamente amable.

—Os dais cuenta que vais a tener que cargarlos alguna vez, ¿verdad? Y sería mejor que lo hicieseis aquí en vez de en vuestra casa.

Sasuke obvió aquello de vuestra casa para centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

—Claro que lo sabemos.

Naruto, que se encontraba contándole a los niños vete a saber qué batalla, seguramente inventada, giró el rostro tan rápido que Sasuke creyó escuchar el horrible crujido de su cuello.

—¡Venga, no es tan complicado! –exclamó Tsunade, seguramente exasperada. La mujer llegó hasta una de las cuna, y con cuidado tomó al primero de los bebés. Sasuke vio como el rubio le echaba una mirada asustada, pero sus ojos volvieron rápidamente a la Hokage—. Ven aquí, Naruto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, pero la voz firme de Tsunade repitiéndole la orden le hizo moverse. A Sasuke le recordó un oxidado autómata.

—No es difícil, de verdad. Solo agarra de ahí… sí, justo así –dijo mientras pasaba el pequeño bulto a los brazos de Naruto. La gran sábana que cubría al niño no permitía que Sasuke viese nada, pero su garganta estaba completamente cerrada, temiendo que aquel estúpido rubio le fuese a hacer algo al bebé sin querer.

—¡Oh, joder, Sasuke! –gritó Naruto, y el bultito entre sus manos lanzó un agudo alarido, removiéndose inquieto.

Naruto no esperó a que Tsunade le ayudase, sino que empezó a caminar hacia la cama. Sasuke se removió también, pero antes de poder reaccionar tenía al otro sentado a su lado y a un bebé despierto que le miraba con dos inmensos ojos oscuros. Estúpidamente se preguntó si ambos habrían sacado su aspecto. Parecían tener tanto el pelo como los ojos negros, pero Tsunade le había dicho que eso podía cambiar en un futuro próximo.

—Cógelo.

No. No quería.

Naruto, obviamente, no tenía planeado respetar su silenciosa petición y le tendió el bebé con infinito cuidado, como si estuviera cargando el más fino y quebradizo cristal.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke lo cogió, estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer. No pesaba nada y parecía increíble que algo tan pequeño pudiera emitir los gritos que de vez en cuando dejaba escuchar. Un par de ojos le miraban desde una sonrojada carita y dos puños se alzaban en el aire, tal vez buscando algo invisible. Sasuke se dio cuenta entonces de que era su hija, y en aquel preciso momento tomó una decisión.

—Yuna –susurró. Naruto se inclinó sobre él, sin haberle escuchado bien—. Se llama Yuna.

—Sí, tu hija es fuerte. Es un nombre muy adecuado—dijo entonces Tsunade—. Ella será poderosa.

Naruto no dijo nada por unos momentos, y Sasuke se preguntó si tendría el valor de objetar algo en contra del nombre que acababa de elegir. Por suerte, el otro se limitó a sonreír mientras repetía el nombre de su hija:

—Yuna. Yuna—chan. Es muy bonito, Sasuke.

Bien. Pero los Uchiha no buscaban nombres bonitos. Lo que un Uchiha buscaba era el reflejo de su futuro, y contra más prometedor, mejor. ¿Qué nombre era más adecuado que aquel que hacia referencia al poder? Aquella pequeña criatura minúscula, que parpadeaba mientras dejaba escapar extraños sonidos de sus húmedos labios, sería la heredera de su clan, y por tanto era merecedora de llevar un nombre que le hiciera justicia.

—¿Y el niño? –preguntó Tsunade.

Sasuke lo pensó por unos momentos, indeciso y sin querer admitir que no tenía ni idea.

—Yuuki –dijo de pronto Naruto, con voz vacilante. Miró a Sasuke, su rostro llenándose de aquella determinación que tan bien conocía ya—. Yuuki porque es nuestro gran deseo.

Sasuke lo pensó por unos momentos. Quizás sería mejor ponerle algún nombre como Toshio, en referencia y agradecimiento a los antiguos héroes ninjas. Sin embargo, mirando de nuevo a Naruto, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le molestaba que escogiera él. Era adecuado.

Yuuki Uchiha, heredero del clan.

Las relaciones sociales entre los distintos individuos siempre variaban dependiendo del tipo de sociedad donde se viviese. En el mundo ninja existían sitios tan variados como estrellas en el cielo, pero lo cierto era que en el país del fuego imperaba aún lo que se podría denominar como sociedad señorial. Lejos quedaban las figuras de monarcas, que si bien existían, dejaban lugar a otro tipo de jerarquía que cualquier buen Hokage debía comprender y saber manejar al dedillo. Cada aldea se orquestaba por tanto con una cabeza que hacía de líder, tanto simbólicamente como en material jurisdiccional. La Hokage, en caso de Konoha Tsunade, mandaba por encima de todos, siempre, eso sí, bajo la guía de un consejo formado por la élite más selecta de los clanes.

Pero claro, ahí es donde entraba la verdadera complicación, y es que ningún Hokage que se preciase podía si quiera pensar en gobernar su aldea si no era manejando los complicados hilos que unían a los distintos clanes que estaban bajo su mando. Los Hyuuga, los Aburame, los Nara, los Inuzuka, los Akimichi. Todos ellos grandes familias que habían logrado tejer con el tiempo una red de influencia donde muchos eran los que se protegían bajo sus alas en un intento de conseguir un beneficio propio. Las redes clientelares funcionaban así en todas las aldeas, y se extendían de tal forma que era imposible intentar gobernar sin su colaboración. Eran fuerzas políticas y militares. Fuerzas que nadie se atrevía a desdeñar.

Ahora bien, dentro de esos clanes hubo uno que siempre sobresalió: el clan Uchiha. Familia maldita, con una línea sucesoria que difícilmente podía igualarse. Familia de genios, los llamaron. O de demonios. Pero cualquiera podía afirmar que entre las grandes élites ellos sobresalían, brillaban con luz propia.

Por eso mismo, cuando unos veinte años atrás todo el clan fue eliminado, la balanza de poder se desequilibró. Aquel espacio que había sido llenado por ellos durante siglos de pronto se vio vacío, y muchos fueron los clanes que lucharon por ocupar su lugar. La fama del clan Uchiha era un arma en si misma. Naciones enteras temblaban al oír de ellos. Su dinero, su poder, su influencia. Un sinfín de factores que los habían convertido con el paso del tiempo en uno de los pilares de Konoha. Unos traidores según decían algunos.

Veinte años después de su desaparición, no obstante, Sasuke volvió a la aldea. El criminal, el traidor, aquel que ensució el nombre de Konoha y que atacó a sus propios compañeros. Ahora bien, si moralmente la opinión pública censuraba al joven Uchiha, no fue así el consejo. Todos tenían clara una cosa: la recuperación del famoso y temido clan Uchiha sería una ventaja para la aldea. Volverían a gozar de los privilegios que suponía contar con tan noble familia entre sus filas. Y así lo supo Sasuke.

Mientras la aldea le miraba con asco y desprecio, con rencor y miedo, los ancianos se empeñaban en que se asentara, se casase y tuviese su propia familia. Ninguno de ellos dio ni un yen por la estrafalaria idea de encarcelar al traidor. Porque el traidor podía traer beneficios. Y todos aquellos que pensaran que toda la influencia de la familia Uchiha había desaparecido junto a esta una década atrás, simplemente no conocían los entresijos de la política del mundo ninja. Antiguos acuerdos querían ser renovados. Familias que antaño habían servido al clan de pronto veían que quizás Sasuke no era tan malo, que dejar de lado lo ocurrido no era una idea tan descabellada. Sasuke no tuvo problemas de dinero aún cuando sus arcas empezaron vacías, porque muchos de los grandes comerciantes se guardaban de perder una oportunidad como aquella. Y un Uchiha era a fin de cuentas un Uchiha, y un regalo hacia el Clan siempre se consideraría una deuda a corto o largo plazo. Reciprocidad. Un dar por tomar.

De ahí que a pesar de la opinión poco favorable de los aldeanos sobre su embarazo, Sasuke no había recibido ninguna mala mirada de nadie del Consejo cuando sabía que aquella banda de viejos taimados estaría completamente en desacuerdo con algo tan "antinatural". Sin duda hubiera sido mucho mejor si Uchiha encontrase sus herederos entre las piernas de las muchas mujeres que se tira, pensaban todos, pero visto el poco éxito que el joven heredero había tenido, bien podían hacer la vista gorda a su barriga de preñado si con aquello conseguían revivir el clan más poderoso de la aldea.

Y si bien Sai no se consideraba una persona especialmente perspicaz, sí que era consciente de todo esto. En realidad, y cualquiera que lo conociese podía dar fe de ello, su mente parecía no procesar bien todo cuanto se relacionaba con el comportamiento humano. Las reacciones de las personas se le hacían a veces tan complicadas de entender como las constelaciones, que nunca habían sido su punto fuerte. Había leído sobre ellas, y en cierto modo su complejidad le llamaba la atención, como esas vistosas luces que parpadeaban en el cielo oscuro. Pero Sai no las comprendía, y lo mismo le sucedía con las personas. Había leído infinidad de libros sobre el tema. Que si comportamiento social, que si la amistad, que si el amor. Buenos modales para principiantes, cómo hacer amigos en tres rápidos pasos. Lo había leído todo como ávido entusiasta, pero aún estaba casi tan lejos de entenderlo como al principio.

Pero sí que había algo que Sai comprendía muy bien: las estrategias. Conocía de estrategias militares, y se consideraba muy bueno en ellas. Sabía de estrategias económicas, políticas y sociales. Incluso había llegado a leer sobre estrategias para el entrenamiento de todo tipo de bichos raros. Por eso, puede que Sai no comprendiera el odio de los aldeanos hacia Sasuke, o sus feos comentarios sobre sus vástagos cuando ni siquiera habían nacido. Pero Sai sí que sabía que lejos de aquello, lejos de la reprobación moral, los herederos del clan Uchiha estarían a salvo del resto de clanes. Atados de manos por el conocimiento de lo necesario, de lo útil que la familia maldita volvería a ser para la aldea. Y Sai, en toda su bendita ignorancia, veía eso tan claro como se veía la luna llena en un noche clara.

Naruto gruñó algo ininteligible hacia la televisión apagada y devolvió toda su atención al asunto que traía entre manos.

—¡Venga, esto no puede ser tan difícil!

Dos pares de ojos parpadearon ante él, y Naruto notó como se deshacía por dentro.

—Bien, terminaremos con esto rápido y le demostraremos a ese bastardo lo equivocado que está.

Uno de sus hijos, Naruto creía que Yuna, dejó escapar un feliz gorgoteo. Suspirando frustrado, se preguntó si no debía rendirse. El recuerdo de la discusión que había tenido con el bastardo hacia escasos veinte minutos le dio la respuesta.

—A ver. Pañales –empezó de nuevo por tercera vez—, listo. Talcos, listo. Toallitas, listo. Bolsas de plástico… ¿Dónde demonios hemos dejado las bolsas?

Naruto refunfuñó por enésima vez y miró a su alrededor. Las bolsitas estaban en el suelo, junto a sus pies. Se agachó a recogerlas dejándolas a un lado. Lo suficientemente lejos para que ninguno de sus hijos las volviera a tirar de una patada. O él mismo en su nerviosismo, que era mucho más probable…

—Bien, vamos avanzando. Muy bien, Yuna, ahora levanta esas dos piernas para que papá pueda quitarte ese apestoso pañal.

La niña se río. Naruto sabía que aquello no podía considerarse una verdadera risa, pero él estaba seguro de que aquella mueca era sin duda prueba de que su hija le había sonreído. Por mucho que Sasuke se exasperase ante sus afirmaciones. Que si eso no es un gorgoteo sino llanto. Que si no está riéndose… en fin, que padre más aburrido. Cuando despegó los laterales y por fin retiró la parte delantera del pañal, no pudo detener la expresión de asco.

—¡Oh, Yuna! ¡No entiendo como puedes hacer esto con lo poco que comes, en serio!

Su hija solo le miró, y Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo haría cuando era como tú. ¡Pero te aseguro que no olía tan mal!

Su hija no se dignó a contestarle, levantando los puños mientras bostezaba.

—Ni se te ocurra dormirte aún.

Miró a su otro hijo, que dormitaba también en su pequeña silla mecedora. Naruto tomó un puñado de toallitas para empezar a limpiar a la niña, mientras esta movía las piernas levemente. A Naruto le aterrorizaba hacerle daño, sobre todo en la cabeza. Pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

De nuevo la imagen de Sasuke riéndose de él le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Tiró las toallitas a una de las bolsas y fue a lavarse las manos. La enfermera le había dicho veinte veces que no pasaba nada, que su hija no iba a coger bacterias si se limpiaba las manos con una toallita, pero Naruto no se fiaba. Volvió hacia la niña y le levantó las piernas, esta vez para rociarle los polvos por las nalgas. Cuando estuvo seguro de que era suficiente, y a juzgar por la cantidad de talco en la piel así era, le puso el pañal nuevo. Esta vez se aseguró de que no lo ponía al revés.

Una vez listo, miró su trabajo, orgulloso. Tiró el pañal usado en otra bolsa y cerrándolo todo bien, para que esta vez no se escapase nada al suelo, echó ambas bolsas a la basura. Yuna se había quedado dormida por lo que Naruto la cogió con cuidado para dejarla sobre su silla reclinable. La enfermera les había dicho que los niños estarían mejor durmiendo boca arriba, además de un sinfín de recomendaciones más de las que Naruto apenas y recordaba la mitad.

—Bravo, Naruto. ¿Tengo que aplaudir?

La sarcástica voz casi le hizo saltar del susto. Por suerte no lo hizo, y su hija siguió dormitando tranquilamente en su improvisada cuna.

—Una disculpa estaría mucho mejor. Como puedes ver, soy completamente capaz de ocuparme de las necesidades de mis hijos.

Algo en el semblante de Sasuke se volvió aún más sombrío, y Naruto se preguntó si aún estaba enfadado por la anterior discusión.

¡Pero no era como si él tuviera la culpa! Es decir, vale que Naruto, como solía pasar, sí que tenía cierta tendencia a exasperar a su amigo, pero nada en su comportamiento era excusa suficiente para el estallido de mal humor del que había sido víctima media hora antes. Y todo por un infructuoso intento de dar de comer a su hijo. ¿Cómo iba a saber Naruto que Yuuki tenía tan mala leche como para tirar el biberón al suelo? Vale que si Naruto lo hubiese cerrado bien, la leche no se habría extendido por casi todo el comedor, pero Naruto no lo había hecho a propósito, por lo cual los gritos de Sasuke habían estado completamente fuera de lugar. Y así se lo había dicho. Lástima que el otro no compartiese su punto de vista.

Sasuke llevaba solamente una semana en casa, y Naruto solo podía pensar que aquello se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un infierno. Por una parte ese temor de Sasuke de que él mismo o Naruto dañaran a los niños si se ocupaban por sí mismos de sus necesidades, lo que había hecho que el obstinado idiota llamase a Sakura para cualquier contrariedad que surgiera.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue su idea a todas luces absurda de contratar a alguien para que se encargase de los cuidados de sus hijos. Naruto no quería ni oír hablar de eso, y bien se lo había dejado saber en repetidas ocasiones. Una irónica sonrisa, nada común en él, se asomó a sus labios cuando vio como Sasuke miraba a sus hijos. Era una extraña mezcla entre determinación, frustración y muchas otras cosas que Naruto no era capaz ni de empezar a imaginar. Pero le entendía. Entendía ese sentimiento de protección que sentía con solo mirar a los pequeños niños, o la frustración de saber que no tenían ni idea de cómo tratar con todo ello.

Sasuke nunca se quejaba cuando tenía que despertarse a mitad de la noche porque sus hijos lloraban. Y siendo dos eso ocurría muy a menudo. Ni siquiera ponía mala cara cuando le tocaba preparar una comida, cosa que por otra parte intentaba evitar como a una plaga. Porque Naruto sabía que en el fondo Sasuke quería estar con sus hijos tanto como lo quería Naruto. Aunque aquel idiota con pose estoica y mirada fría no lo demostrase en la superficie.

—¿Has llamado a Sakura? –preguntó en tono amable, sin querer volver a discutir.

—Por mucho que te crezcas por haber cambiado un biberón, no creo que hayas aprendido todavía como ponerles las inyecciones.

Naruto frunció el ceño, cabreado, pero sin embargo dejó pasar la provocación.

—¿Se quedará a cenar?

Su hijo eligió ese momento para soltar un pequeño alarido, y Naruto casi dejó caer a su hija del susto. Sasuke se acercó hasta Yuuki para mirarlo fijamente, como si con aquello fuese a descubrir qué quería el niño. Increíblemente, parecía mucho más versado en aquellos asuntos que Naruto.

—Pronto le toca comer.

—¿Me dejarás volver a intentarlo, o tendré que luchar contigo de nuevo por ello?

Sasuke refunfuñó algo, pero Naruto solo pudo escuchar unos cuantos insultos y algo que sonó sospechosamente parecido a "incompetente". Sin embargo cargó la silla de Yuuki y salió de la cocina, seguro de que Naruto iría tras él. Si era posible, el moreno se movía aun con más cuidado que él cuando cargaba a los niños, y a Naruto casi le causaba gracia verle actuar así. Era una lástima que aquello siempre fuese aplastado bajo el fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia, no pudiendo más que mirar conmovido como la persona más importante en su vida no sabía como tratar a sus hijos.

—Y ese, hija –masculló hablando bajito hacia Yuna, que dormía en su silla—, es el comportamiento que no debes imitar de tu padre. Por muy "cool" que diga él que es. –Naruto sonrió, bajando aún más la voz—. Pero no se lo digas a él, es muy susceptible con esos temas.

Su hija ni se movió, pero Naruto no pudo borrar la sonrisa tonta de su rostro hasta mucho después.

Horas después, más cansado de lo que nunca aceptaría admitir, Sasuke miró por última vez a Sakura mientras esta se despedía de Naruto en la puerta de su casa. Finalmente se había quedado a dormir, cosa que Sasuke agradecía en el fondo. Últimamente tratar con su amigo era más difícil de lo que usualmente era. Decidió subir a su cuarto antes de que el otro le viera, y una vez arriba, cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Se frotó el ceño suavemente, como si así pudiera borrar el dolor de cabeza que hacia palpitar sus sienes desde hace rato. La falta de sueño, sumado a la tensión que acumulaba desde su salida del hospital estaba pasando factura a un cuerpo que aún no recuperaba su usual energía.

Caminó hasta la cama, dejándose caer tumbado boca arriba con la parte inferior de las piernas colgando por uno de los costados. El ruido en el piso de abajo se había silenciado, por lo que supuso que Naruto se habría ido a dormir. Por mucho que el rubio se molestase en ocultar su propio cansancio, él también se levantaba todas las noches, a pesar de la insistencia de Sasuke en que con que uno lo hiciera era suficiente. Si Naruto se hubiera quedado en su antiguo cuarto, los llantos probablemente no le despertarían. Pero el muy idiota se había mudado al cuarto junto al de sus hijos, que a su vez estaba junto al de Sasuke. Había mandado abrir una puerta que comunicase ambas estancias, porque su habitación no era lo bastante espaciosa como para albergar dos cunas, y Sasuke pensó que sería mejor darles su espacio propio. Tsunade incluso se había atrevido a sugerir que durmieran con él en la cama de vez en cuando, pero Sasuke sabía que en algún punto de la noche, si era tan estúpido como para hacerlo, se daría la vuelta y golpearía a alguno de sus hijos. Y eran tan condenadamente pequeños que Sasuke estaba seguro, les haría mucho daño. Tsunade había protestado, aludiendo al instinto maternal. Sasuke había levantado entonces las cejas, a punto de bajarse los pantalones para que Tsunade le explicase exactamente que era eso de "su instinto maternal".

Como fuera, según la vieja, los llantos irían cada vez más espaciados, y su sueño podría recuperarse poco a poco Sasuke lo dudaba ya, pero aún así no se había atrevido a contrariar más a la temible mujer. Naruto, que nunca había aprendido cuando debía mantener su boca cerrada, no tuvo tal inconveniente, espetándole a la mujer que poco debía saber de sus hijos si pensaba que la cosa estaba mejorando. Un rapa polvo y muchos moretones después había aprendido el por qué debía mantenerse en silencio frente a la ira de su Hokage.

Sasuke se quitó la ropa lentamente, dejando que la fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta acariciaba su cuerpo. Como hacía cada noche, se colocó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su armario, comprobando complacido como sus ejercicios diarios empezaban a causar efecto en su antaño rechoncho cuerpo. Porque si bien Sasuke había pensado que tras el "parto" su cuerpo volvería a ser lo que había sido antes, pronto se dio cuenta de su tremendo error. Su abdomen, antes marcado perfectamente, se veía ahora algo flácido, no gordo, pero definitivamente lejos de ser plano. Tsunade le había dicho que era normal. Que pronto se volvería a ver como antes. Sasuke lo dudaba.

Pero verse de nuevo los pies era algo que Sasuke agradecía a diario, por lo que seguiría con sus ejercicios y no se volvería a quejar a Tsunade. Se colocó unos pantalones cortos y se encaminó la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de sus hijos. El cuarto estaba en completo silencio, pudiendo de vez en cuando escucharse algún corto suspiro. Se acercó primero a su hija cuya cuna estaba más cerca, y se inclinó para mirarla. A veces, en mitad de la noche y a pesar de que ellos dormían, Sasuke tenía la imperiosa necesidad de verlos. No era lógico ni explicable, pero no por ello podía evitarlo. La suave respiración que hacía subir y bajar la pequeña espalda con pausado ritmo le relajaba, y los suaves murmullos que a veces escapaban de aquellos diminutos labios hacían que su pecho se contrajese.

Alargó la mano arropando bien a la niña y se encaminó hacia la otra cuna. Sasuke vio como su hijo estaba completamente arropado, y tuvo que contener la sonrisa al pensar en que desde tan jóvenes ya mostraban signos de su carácter. Su hijo era más serio. Quizás no pudiese verse aún debido al poco movimiento de su pequeño cuerpo, pero Sasuke lo sabía por la puntualidad con la que requería que se atendiesen sus necesidades. Su hija, por otra parte, era mucho más desorganizada, y pasaba bastante más tiempo despierta. Sasuke no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaría en un futuro, pero de cierta forma le enorgullecía saber que ambos se parecían en algo a él, y es que el cabello oscuro distaba mucho de parecerse al de Naruto. Sus ojos, por otro lado, estaban empezando a aclararse. No sabía de qué color serían, pero mientras que su hijo tenía unos ojos oscuros como la noche, Yuna parecía estar cambiando a un color ahumado. No es como si todo eso importara de cualquier forma.

Naruto parecía no entender nada. Se pasaba el día criticándole porque no era capaz de hacer del padre que se suponía que era. ¡Como si hubiera necesitado de su opinión para algo! Sasuke sabía perfectamente que su comportamiento a veces dejaba sorprendidos a los demás. Hasta Sakura se lo había dicho en repetidas ocasiones.

"—No vas a volver a tener esta oportunidad, Sasuke. Disfruta de tus hijos recién nacidos."

Era fácil para ella hablar. Pero Sasuke, cada vez que tenía que coger a alguno de sus hijos, lo único que podía pensar era en sus manos. Manos torpes e inexpertas. Manos que, además, habían estado cubiertas de sangre. Sabía que aquello no importaba. Que sus hijos no lo sabían y no les podía importar menos. Pero Sasuke, simplemente, no era capaz de dar todo el afecto que Naruto exudaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Envidiaba la forma en que hablaba con ellos, como jugaba o se empecinaba en hacerlos comer. A veces se preguntaba si él podría hacer eso. Si alguna vez podría realmente comportarse como un padre debería hacerlo, o si por le contrario sus hijos crecerían viéndole tal y como él había visto a su progenitor de niño, alguien tan inalcanzable como la luna. Su hijo abrió los ojos. Por unos momentos Sasuke se preguntó si acaso comprendería todos los pensamientos que atormentaban su mente, pero tan pronto como el niño parpadeó, Sasuke fue plenamente consciente de su estupidez. Debió mover su mano, ya que Yuuki, en uno de sus movimientos reflejos, atrapó dos de sus dedos entre su minúscula manita.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó más para sí mismo que para su hijo—. Ojalá lo supiera.

Su hijo ni parpadeó, y Sasuke permitió que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Puede que no supiera como tratar a dos bebés, pero sí que sabía que pasara lo que pasara nada les dañaría. Naruto podía mostrar por ambos el afecto que Sasuke se sabía incapaz de demostrar abiertamente y mientras, Sasuke los mantendría a todos a salvo. Como una familia.

Y aquello era una promesa. Un nuevo comienzo, quizás.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Nadie hubiese descrito el inicio de su relación como inesperado, un suceso extraño o tan siquiera de imprevisible. A los veinte años Naruto tenía muy claro lo que iba a ser su camino a seguir: convertirse en el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, formar una familia, conservar su deteriorada amistad con Sasuke a como diese lugar y convertirse en Hokage. Por eso mismo nadie se extrañó cuando a los pocos meses del regreso del ninja vengador Naruto anunció su interés por convertirse en ambu. La noticia no sorprendió a sus amigos, ni siquiera elevó las rubias cejas de Tsunade, que le miró con seriedad mientras empezaba a explicarle por qué debería esperar para tomar una decisión así. El entrenamiento de iniciación de los ambus no era algo que pudiesen tomar a la ligera y Naruto aún se encontraba bajo los estragos de la última guerra ninja, recuperando su fuerza lentamente pero con aquella determinación tan propia de él en pleno rendimiento. Finalmente aceptó las demandas de la presente Hokage, a sabiendas de que necesitaba algo más de estabilidad en su vida antes de tomar una decisión.

Y mientras todo en su vida iba tomando un ritmo esperado, uno que se desarrollaba a la par que su vida cotidiana, también pareció lógico que cuando un doce de mayo, con los veintidós años cumplidos, Hinata se le declaró, él aceptase sus sentimientos. Hinata era su amiga. Quizás no tanto como Sakura, pero sin duda la presencia de la chica siempre había sido una presente en cada ocasión que el rubio pudiese recordar. Hinata era dulce y simpática. Guapa y fuerte. Y Naruto no vio el motivo por el que no iniciar una relación con ella. Sus antaño amorosos sentimientos por Sakura se habían apagado con el tiempo, y solo un leve resquicio de ellos, enterrado bajo toneladas de otros tantos más inclinados a la amistad, sobrevivía para entonces. Nunca fue consciente de que quizás se necesitaba algo más que ese enorme cariño que sentía por ella para iniciar una relación de amantes, pero algo más de un año después Naruto estaba seguro de que la quería. Compartir su vida con ella era agradable y cómodo. Le gustaba cuando Hinata le despertaba tras una corta noche de sueño, cuando le acariciaba la mandíbula con la mano para después depositar un sonoro beso en el mismo sitio. Amaba el sexo con Hinata, que resultó más activa y atrevida entre las sábanas de lo que Naruto hubiera esperado. Pero sobre todo le gustó la sensación de calidez familiar que el vivir juntos le proporcionaba.

Sasuke sin embargo parecía ignorar todo esto. Era imposible que fuese consciente de todo a lo que Naruto había renunciado solo para estar a su lado. Había abandonado su proyecto de futuro. La que hasta entonces había sentido como su futura familia. Y lo había hecho porque mientras descansaba una mañana en los brazos de Hinata se dio cuenta de que su corazón había cambiado. De alguna forma, a pesar de no haberse sentido nunca atraído por otros hombres, Naruto había sucumbido ante Sasuke. O al menos se sentía terriblemente atraído hacia él; y aunque eso hubiese sido insuficiente de tratarse de cualquier otra persona, Sasuke era Sasuke. Su lazo más importante, aquel por el que había abandonado ya una vez todo, y por el que sin dudar, aquella misma mañana, volvió a hacerlo.

Por eso mismo, cuando tres meses después de convivencia más o menos tranquila con Sasuke y sus hijos éste empezó a desaparecer algunas noches, Naruto no supo qué hacer. La primera vez Sasuke solo dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y Naruto ni siquiera pensó en ello, acostumbrado como estaba al comportamiento parco del otro y a que este no diese ninguna explicación. Cuando esas noches se multiplicaron, la iluminación acudió a él, y el doloroso entendimiento le dejó tres noches consecutivas sin poder dormir.

Naruto nunca se consideró una persona celosa. Contrariamente, la perspectiva de una relación con un gran compromiso se le hacía complicada. No por el hecho de la fidelidad en sí, sino por lo poco que sabía él sobre esos asuntos. Aún así, cuando Sasuke apareció una madrugada en el cuarto de sus hijos apestando a perfume barato de mujer, Naruto simplemente le entregó a Yuna sin decir una palabra y abandonó la habitación, demasiado dolido como para reclamar nada a quien sabe que no tiene derecho. Las visitas de Sakura se habían reducido debido a que el cuidado de los niños era algo de lo que cada vez se ocupaban más ellos mismos, y las escasas visitas últimamente le recordaban a Naruto el tipo de relación abierta que ambos (Sasuke y ella) habían tenido antes de romper.

Él, que irónicamente se vanagloriaba de entereza y determinación, había caído en la más vieja y sucia trampa del mundo. Atractivo y orgulloso, sus conquistas habían recorrido puerta tras puerta de Konoha con la misma velocidad que el odio que provocaba su persona lo hacía entre los aldeanos. Nunca el placer fue barato pues a medida que las piernas se abrían ante él, Sasuke sabía que perdía algo más de sí mismo. Primero fue la confianza de una de las personas que más le había ayudado: Sakura. Después fue la comprensión de Naruto, que nunca vio con buenos ojos sus aventuras entre sábanas desconocidas. Más tarde la propia concepción de su virilidad, o quizás mejor dicho de su fertilidad, sepultada bajo todos aquellos intentos que no fructificaron. Su masculinidad y potencia nunca quedaron en entredicho y Sasuke estaba seguro que el rendimiento en camas ajenas no era algo de lo que tuviese que preocuparse. Pero allí donde otros habían logrado fecundar con pocos intentos, él no lo logró ni aún después de años de concienzudo trabajo.

No es que el sexo fuera únicamente su método de búsqueda de descendencia. Sasuke amaba el sexo, aquella sensación sofocante y placentera que le recorría desde su ombligo hasta el miembro cada vez que el orgasmo era inminente. Le gustaba tumbarse en una cama mientras cabalgaban sobre él y acariciaba grandes pechos balanceantes. Sasuke sabía besar bien, por lo que pocas entendían porque les resultaba tan complicado conseguir ese "honor". Pero Sasuke, simplemente, no encontraba ninguna satisfacción en ese acto.

Por todo esto, mes y medio después de haber tenido a los niños, Sasuke renovó su vida sexual. No es que ahora necesitase buscar entre muslos ajenos una vía de escape para su clan. Era simplemente que sus hormonas de joven sano le empujaban a buscar satisfacción lejos del único recurso de su mano.

¿El problema?

Quizás el propio Sasuke.

Porque ya no era él mismo. No era igual, ni física ni psicológicamente. En cuanto a lo primero, dejar a los demás ver su cuerpo aún le incomodaba, a pesar de haber recuperado casi completamente su antigua esbeltez. En cuanto a lo segundo, Sasuke no quería averiguar qué tan lejos había llegado la noticia de su "maternidad". No quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería si, en el momento de copulación, alguna idiota se le ocurría preguntar algo sobre su embarazo.

Quizás era exagerado. O quizás no. Fuese como fuese, Sasuke había huido de las dudas de la única firma que se le ocurrió: un prostíbulo.

Nunca se lo diría a nadie. Muchos menos a Naruto, quien al verle entrar por la puerta tras una noche de frenética actividad no dudaba en echarle aquellas miradas que Sasuke encontraba tan irritantes. Incluso se había atrevido a fruncir la nariz una de aquellas veces, como si el solo olor de Sasuke le molestase. No sabía si el rubio por fin había dejado de lado su estúpida idea de falsa atracción.

Como sea, lo único que podía hacer Sasuke era evitar ese tema de conversación e intentar mantener aquella paz que se respiraba en la casa desde que los bebés habían empezado a llorar cada vez menos, dejándolos muchas noches incluso dormir del tirón. La casa seguía pareciendo un lugar de visitas, con todo tipo de personas que se creían con el derecho de venir a ver a los hijos de ambos. Pero Sasuke no se quejaba, porque era el mismo Naruto quien atendía dichas visitas, quitándole de encima el deber de hacer de anfitrión en su propia casa.

Konoha tenía un conocido distrito rojo situado en el extremo este de la aldea. No era nada del otro mundo, un par de calles donde se podían encontrar todo tipo de lugares de ocio más bien nocturno. Desde puf abiertos hasta altas horas hasta prostíbulos con todo tipo de servicios. Lindaba con uno de los barrios más pobres, y aunque se había intentado construir más allá de él en un intento de ampliar la aldea, la idea no llegó a nada. Nadie quería vivir cerca del distrito rojo, frecuentado por lo que todos tomaban por la peor calaña. Era irónico pensar que allí de hecho se juntaban desde los más pordioseros hasta aquellos que pertenecían a los altos cargos de gobierno de Konoha.

También parecía una broma aquello de que aquel lugar estaba abandonado completamente y prueba de ello era la limpieza de la zona. Allí donde algunos barrios tenían sus aceras atascadas por la basura, el distrito rojo se vendía como uno de los más pulcros.

Era lógico, también. Fuera de las rígidas normas morales que de día se paseaban codo con codo entre los aldeanos de Konoha, lo cierto era que aquel lugar obtenía más ingresos que la mayoría de negocios de la aldea.

Aquel miércoles de madrugada, porque Sasuke nunca iba a aquel lugar los fines de semana, cuando las calles se abarrotaban de gente, la gruesa matrona de uno de los locales más discretos le recibió con la sonrisa habitual. Nadie mencionaba sus recientes visitas, porque eso habría supuesto una admisión segura de que la persona acusadora también frecuentaba tan indigno lugar. Era increíble hasta donde podía llegar la hipocresía de la gente.

—Buenas noches, joven Uchiha. ¿Qué se lo ofrece hoy? –preguntó ella con su rico tono de voz y su eterna y brillante sonrisa. Sasuke fue conducido a un lujoso interior, donde las luces bajas y los sillones oscuros daban la clara sensación de privacidad que aquel lugar necesitaba. Pero no había ido allí para beber. Ni tan siquiera le interesaba ver a las posibles acompañantes para aquella noche.

—Lo de siempre.

Ella asintió, levantando una mano para llamar la atención de una de las chicas que esperaba tras la larga barra de bebidas. Ella le vio, sonrió con ojos iluminados y se acercó hasta ellos.

—Llama a Gill mientras acompañó al joven al cuarto de siempre.

La esperanza se borró del rostro de la joven ante la comprensión de que el Uchiha no iba a cambiar su pedido aquella noche. La sonrisa permaneció, sin embargo, y Sasuke fue conducido hacia el pasillo casi invisible que comunicaba con los dormitorios privados.

—Espero que todo esté a su gusto –musitó la matrona mientras abría la puerta de la habitación veinticuatro. Sasuke no tuvo que mirar para saber lo que allí le esperaba. Había acudido a aquel lugar cinco veces con la presente incluida, por lo que recordaba bien la cama de tamaño King que gobernaba el lugar adornada con oscuras sabanas de seda. Así como el resto de muebles colocados estratégicamente para esconder todo tipo de artilugios que pudieran servir bien a los clientes. Sasuke nunca había necesitado de ellos, pero sabía que de darse el caso, su tarifa aumentaría según sus gustos.

La mujer cerró la puerta, desapareciendo tan silenciosamente como había aparecido antes y Sasuke no tuvo que esperar mucho a que otra persona llamase quedamente, entrando cuando él se lo dijo.

—Buenas noches –susurró la dulce voz, y unos ojos azules le miraron sonrientes mientras se acercaba hasta él, desabrochando la ligera y cortísima bata de seda que cubría aquel sensual cuerpo para dejarla caer a sus pies. Sasuke echó un rápido vistazo a aquel cuerpo cremoso firme, desviando luego los ojos hacia la ondulante y llameante cabellera que caía en suaves tirabuzones a lo largo de su espalda. Había sido precisamente aquello lo que le había llevado a decidirse por aquella joven prostituta de semblante triste y ojos soñadores.

Ella —Gill, según la llamaban sus compañeras— se acercó hasta él, rodeando su cuello con los delgados brazos y depositando un ligero beso en su mentón. Pronto había aprendido a no acercarse a los labios de Sasuke, y pronto también había descubierto en qué otros lugares podía darles mejor uso. Cuando una mano bajó para acariciar su semi erecto miembro, Sasuke suspiró, dejándose llevar hasta la enorme cama sin quejarse cuando fue empujado sobre las sábanas y el liviano cuerpo de ella se alzó sobre él. Tiempo después, mientras sostenía las suaves caderas marcando el cadencioso ritmo de sus embestidas, Sasuke recordaría todos aquellos reproches que había tenido que escuchar por sus antiguas amantes, preguntándose a su vez lo qué dirían ahora de ver en el lugar donde se encontraba y a quien sostenía entre sus brazos.

Volvió a casa pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada. Sasuke sabía que el olor del burdel se le había quedado pegado al cuerpo, pero lejos estaba de ducharse en aquel lugar, donde por muy higiénico que todo luciese, seguramente pasarían todo tipo de personas desnudas. Aquel no era un buen pensamiento y mientras recorría el silencioso pasillo hasta su cuarto no pudo dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Estaba por abrir su puerta cuando el sonido de la cisterna se dejó escuchar. Reclamándose por no haber visto la luz encendida bajo la rendija de la puerta, se apresuró a abrir la propia para no ser visto. Lo estúpido de su comportamiento le hizo detenerse en seco el tiempo suficiente como para que Naruto pudiera salir del baño y le viese.

Sasuke apretó los puños, esperando el comentario sarcástico que de seguro vendría. Tampoco descartaba del todo la violencia. Para su estupor, Naruto se limitó a mirarle con el pomo de la puerta del baño aún entre sus dedos. La mirada normalmente alegre se encontró con la suya totalmente vacía. Naruto nunca había sido bueno escondiendo lo que sentía, y no fue un secreto para Sasuke que lejos de lucir un ardiente enfado, como habría supuesto, aquellos ojos azules solo estaban llenos de decepción. Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, recorriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke como si pudiese leer sobre las ropas las marcas que aún permanecían visibles sobre su piel. Después, sin decir una palabra, caminó hasta llegar a su propio cuarto, donde entró y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Sasuke se quedó allí, completamente paralizado, algunos momentos más. Finalmente, cuando pudo reaccionar, pensó que aquella decepción había sido más dura que cualquier tipo de enfado.

El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando uno tenía cosas que hacer. Y Naruto, desde hacía casi cuatro meses, no paraba de hacer cosas. Todo tipo de cosas. Tsunade había reiniciado su actividad como miembro activo de la comunidad ninja. Las misiones eran cortas y sencillas, pero servían para que su mente se despejase siempre que lo necesitara. Además estaba Kakashi, que se había empeñado últimamente en pasar dos horas nocturnas diarias en un entrenamiento especial para ver la repercusión que la actuación del zorro sobre su chakra podía haber ocasionado en su cuerpo. Todo aquello, sin embargo, palidecía ante aquello que más tiempo le absorbía y que no era otra cosa que pasar tiempo con sus hijos. En tan solo cuatro meses Naruto había llegado a querer a aquellos niños como solo aquel lazo carnal puede permitir. Si hubiese nacido mujer, se burlaba a veces Sakura, hubiera sido una madre de lo más sobreprotectora. Quizás tenía razón, porque de hecho era incapaz de separarse de sus bebés durante demasiado tiempo.

A principios de octubre el clima en Konoha empezaba a refrescar. Que el nacimiento de los bebés fuese en junio había permitido que durante los primeros y frágiles meses el tiempo fuese agradable, en ocasiones incluso demasiado caluroso. Pero ahora los días se hacían mucho más cortos y las luces de las calles habían empezado a encenderse bastante antes. Naruto se había dado cuenta de que el barrio Uchiha, antaño vacío, mostraba ahora una mayor actividad. En una de esas extrañas conversaciones con Sasuke se había enterado de que aquello era precisamente lo que el moreno buscaba. Reactivar la vida en el barrio Uchiha. Puede que aquellas familias que iban accediendo a las viejas casas no fuesen miembros del clan, pero ante la evidencia de lo imposible, Sasuke no tenía otra que acceder a la ocupación de las casas por otros vecinos. No es como si él en breves pudiese fructificar tanto como para lograr habitar aquella zona simplemente con sus vástagos.

Naruto llegó a casa a las seis de la tarde tras una de las cortas misiones de Tsunade. El barrio estaba tranquilo y solo el sonido del viento corriendo entre los tejados podía escucharse. Casi daba escalofríos. La puerta de la casa estaba fuertemente protegida, como siempre, pero Naruto no tenía ya ningún problema en atravesar las fuertes barreras. Dentro, no obstante, se encontró con una escena que hizo a su corazón detenerse para después encogerse en un doloroso espasmo. Sus silenciosas pisadas se acercaron hasta la parte derecha del sofá grande del comedor, donde con el cuerpo tendido a lo largo del mismo, en una posición de claro repose, dormía Sasuke. Pero aquello por sí mismo no hubiera supuesto ningún shock de no haber sido porque sus dos hijos dormían junto a él, sobre su pecho y fuertemente protegidos por sus brazos.

Naruto se sentó frente a ellos, incapaz de apartar la vista de la bella estampa que daban.

Naruto tenía la extraña sensación de que Sasuke no avanzaba. De que estaba atrapado dentro de la trampa que él mismo había tendido. En un inicio la actitud precavida e incluso distante del otro hacia sus hijos fue para Naruto una reacción si no natural, al menos esperada. Uchiha Sasuke no era alguien que pudiese mostrar sus sentimientos de forma directa. Esconder lo que sentía era algo que el vengador casi había convertido en un arte y Naruto sabía aquello mejor que nadie. Por eso, cuando Sasuke se negó a comportarse con sus hijos como el padre cariñoso que Naruto sabía que podía ser, no se asustó.

Tres meses después las cosas se complicaron. Los niños estaban mucho más despiertos y empezaban a reconocer su entorno, especialmente a las personas. Naruto, por propia experiencia, sabía que nunca volvería a sentirse tan pleno y feliz como cuando su pequeña hija le había sonreído nada más entrar a su cuarto, elevando los brazos hacia él. Naruto hubiese querido abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

Sus hijos reconocían a Sasuke. Sabían como olía y como sonaba su voz. Y por tanto Naruto había visto muchas muestras de lo mucho que añoraban su presencia. Pero Sasuke se mantenía aún a cierta distancia. Los cogía, jugaba con ellos y les daba de comer las veces que hiciera falta. Incluso había empezado a contarles historias para que aprendiesen a reconocer las palabras. Pero siempre manteniendo aquella infranqueable barrera que, aunque invisible para casi todos, era tan evidente para sus hijos como para el propio Naruto.

Era como si temiese acercarse.

O como si no supiese qué hacer con lo que sentía hacia sus hijos.

Como fuera, en el último mes Naruto había intentado por todos los medios dejarles solos a los tres, y si bien hasta ahora había pensado que las cosas seguían igual, puede que aquello no fuese así.

Tuvo que respirar hondamente ante el sofoco que sintió al ver a uno de sus hijos moverse, buscando inconscientemente el calor de su padre. Sasuke tenía la mejilla apoyada contra la sien de Yuuki, mientras Yuna descansada sobre su brazo izquierdo con su cabecita en el pecho del padre.

Naruto tuvo que refrenar las ganas de unirse a ellos al ver como toda barrera había desaparecido en Sasuke.

Yuna giró el rostro en ese momento, sus ojos clavados en los de Naruto. La cabecita se levantó levemente sobre sus brazos y un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios, despertando inmediatamente a Sasuke. Fue una suerte que el moreno no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco, dejando así dormir a Yuuki. Naruto se acercó para coger a su hija y Sasuke se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No ibas a estar de misión hasta mañana por la mañana? –preguntó el vengador.

-Las cosas se resolvieron antes de lo que esperábamos. –Sasuke bostezó de forma poco elegante y Naruto se preguntó cuánto llevarían durmiendo—. ¿Han merendado?

-No, pero ya podemos esperar y cenar temprano, supongo.

Yuna se encontraba lo suficiente entretenida intentando comerse el cuello de su camisa como para que Naruto no dudase seriamente de eso. Sin embargo no dijo nada y se sentó en el otro sofá.

-¿Qué ha dicho Tsunade? –preguntó de pronto, refiriéndose a la revisión mensual que la Hokage les hacía personalmente a los niños.

-Normal. No dan muestras de chakra demoniaco ni desarrollo anómalo de sus facultades. Yuuki tenía una ligera infección de oído, pero nada de que preocuparse.

Yuna, sentada en su regazo mientras Naruto le sostenía con cuidado la cabeza, le miraba fijamente. Naruto de pronto sonrió.

-Se les están aclarando los ojos, teme.

-Imaginaciones tuyas.

Naruto ni se molestó en contestar. Sasuke había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y Naruto pudo observarle a su gusto mientras su hija dormitaba sobre él. El pelo lacio y moreno había crecido bastante últimamente, y sin el peinado que Sasuke solía ponerse con las puntas hacía fuera, alcanzaba sus hombros en algunas partes. Pero aquello era lo único que parecía haber cambiado tras el embarazo. La piel de Sasuke aún conservaba aquel tono pálido, con un tacto suave. Su cuerpo había recuperado la antigua figura, también. Los abdominales volvían a marcarse en aquel fuerte estómago y sus caderas ya no tenían esa extraña curva que habían adoptado durante los últimos meses de gestación. Cosa que evidente se cuidó bien de mencionarle.

Su antiguo carácter también había vuelto, pensó irónico, y con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto dejó a su hija en su silla reclinable para encaminarse hacia la cocina, donde pensaba preparar la cena antes de que los niños o Sasuke decidiesen dar fin a sus descansos. La nevera estará a rebosar de todo tipo de comidas grasientas que Sasuke se había afanado en conseguir después de lo que él mismo denominó como "aquella insufrible y asquerosa dieta". Miró los bistecs que reposaban envueltos en papel de aluminio sobre un plato grande en el centro del frigorífico. Naruto nunca había sido un buen cocinero, ni siquiera en aquellos días que no tenía a nadie que le hiciese una buena comida, pero aun así se las apañaba lo suficientemente bien. Rebuscó entre las verduras para hacer alguna salsa que acompasase a la carne y con su habitual soltura empezó a reunir todo aquello que le pareció podía ir bien a su estado de ánimo.

Mientras encendía el fuego y empezaba a cortar las verduras, Naruto no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a retroceder hasta hacía una semana. Justo el momento, más exactamente, cuando se había encontrado con Sasuke tras su última salida nocturna. Naruto en realidad no sabía si esta había sido la última, pero tampoco si no había sido así tampoco es que tuviese demasiadas ganas de saberlo. Una vez más se preguntó cómo podía tener alguien tal lío de sentimientos y poder seguir sonriendo, enfadándose y simplemente viviendo como si nada. Pero él lo hacía, y eso solo lo confundía más. Sí tuviera que admitir algo, solo a sí mismo, por supuesto, serían los celos. Celos innegables y calientes. Que se instalaban en su tripa para subir hasta su pecho y quedarse allí de forma molesta. Podía decir que era porque Sasuke buscaba allí afuera lo que él mismo quería darle. Pero Naruto sabía que estaba fuera de su elemento. Sasuke no era nada suyo para celarlo. Si acaso un amigo con el que había sido más pesado que con el resto. Sasuke era su lazo más importante, pero aquello distaba mucho de dar razones para unos imprevisibles celos.

Ya antes se había enfadado por las escapadas del otro, pero fue cuando este las hacía mientras duraba su noviazgo con Sakura. Naruto se sintió entonces furioso. Amargado, incluso, porque Sasuke no viese el daño que estaba haciendo a su amiga de pelo rosa. Como fuera, aquellos sentimientos tenían mucho más sentido que los celos estúpidos que últimamente venía sintiendo. A pesar de ello, pensó satisfecho, había hecho un magnifico trabajo en esconderlos. Puede que Sasuke supiera que no le agradaba su conducta. Pero Naruto estaba seguro que el vengador estaba tan confundido con las razones de Naruto como lo estaba el propio rubio hacia su inútil comportamiento.

No eran solo los celos, sabía. Era el como hacía Sasuke las cosas. Si se hubiera echado una pareja estable, Naruto se hubiera apartado. Por doloroso que pudiera ser en un principio. Pero no era así. Sasuke seguía rehuyendo los lazos afectivos, y Naruto temía que aquellas noches furtivas, noches robadas, en realidad, fuesen otro método de escapatoria.

Llegados a este punto, y como siempre sucedía, Naruto no podía dejar de lado el hecho evidente de que Sasuke era un joven hombre que a sus veintisiete años tenía toda una serie de necesidades físicas que cumplir. Por lo tanto no debería resultarle tan impactante una conducta que, por demás, resultaba en teoría razonablemente normal. Era una lástima que con Sasuke ese término siempre viniese acompañado de segundas intenciones.

El olor del sofrito le hizo percatarse de que debía despertarles ya. La carne estaba casi hecha y Sasuke debía ir poniendo la mesa si querían comer caliente. Bajó el fuego para asegurarse de no quemar nada y corrió hasta el salón para despertar a Sasuke sin molestar a sus hijos, con un meneó ligero. No faltó más, y aquellos ojos negros e inmutables se abrieron ante él.

-Ya está la cena. Prepara la mesa, Sasuke, que si no se va a enfriar.

Naruto sabía que era mejor comer antes que sus hijos. Sino su cena podía retrasarse siglos si a alguno de los bebés se le torcía el temperamento y se empecinaba en no tener hambre. El llanto de Yuna se dejó escuchar, pero pronto fue calmado. Sasuke apareció por la puerta momentos después, buscando las cosas que necesitaban para comer en el salón. Era una costumbre nueva, que se había instalado entre ellos al percatarse de que la cocina siempre estaba más fría que el resto de la casa. Ya que los bebés solían estar con ellos mientras comían, habían decidido mudarse al salón, donde el aire era mucho más cálido y acogedor. Aquella idea de Naruto, que en un principio pensó sería rechazada, fue tomada por Sasuke como un comentario lógico, por lo que Naruto no tuvo obstáculos a la hora de manchar el sillón preferido de Sasuke con todo tipo de salsas. El no tenía la culpa de que sus hijos le entretuviesen mientras comía.

Naruto sirvió la comida en dos platos y los llevó al salón, donde ya estaba colocado todo lo demás. Aquella escena tan cotidiana quedaba a veces tan fuera de lugar entre ellos que Naruto no podía sino asombrarse de la naturalidad con la que actuaba el otro.

-Y bien, ¿qué piensas hacer? –preguntó de pronto Sasuke cerca de diez minutos después, interrumpiendo la conversación aburrida y amena que estaban teniendo en ese momento. Naruto lo miró sin comprender, por lo que el otro, con un bufido de impaciencia, añadió-: el diez, dobe. Qué vas a hacer el diez.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su tenedor, flojamente sostenido por sus dedos, resbaló hasta chocar de forma estrepitosa contra su plato, salpicando salsa hasta su camisa blanca.

Lo había olvidado.

-¡Oh, joder!

-Sí, ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar? Es decir, tengo mala memoria por regla general, pero joder, ¡es mi cumpleaños!

Sí, su cumpleaños número veintisiete. Y más importante aun, ¡el primero que celebraría junto a sus hijos!

-¿Y entonces?

Ante la obvia impaciencia, Naruto dejó su inútil intento de borrar la mancha parduzca que se estaba formando en el mantel y que se extendía de forma alarmantemente rápida, para mirar a Sasuke de nuevo, tapando la incriminatoria muestra de su ineptitud con la servilleta. Sasuke siguió su movimiento con los ojos, pero Naruto hizo como si no se hubiera percatado de nada. Cuando el moreno rodó los ojos, formándose ese conocido tic en su frente, Naruto rápidamente retomó la conversación.

-Quiero celebrarlo aquí. Con vosotros.

Sasuke suspiró, como si aquella respuesta fuera algo tan obvio para él como lo era que la luna apareciese por la noche y se escondiese por el día.

-Para hacer qué.

-Eh, ¿celebrar mi cumpleaños?

-¿Quieres dejar la puta mancha de una vez? –gritó el otro, exasperado. Naruto dejó de frotar la servilleta para enderezarse en la silla, ofendido por el tono de voz.

-Si tanto problema es para ti, siempre puedes no venir, bastardo.

-Vaya, claro. Oféndete. Hay que joderse. A ver, volvamos a empezar. –Incrédulo vio como tras aclararse la garganta de forma elegante, Sasuke repetía-: Y bien, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-¡Una fiesta! –contestó de inmediato. Las cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron, por lo que continuó rápidamente, antes de que le cortase-. No ese tipo de fiesta, Sasuke. Algo pequeño, para nosotros y nuestros amigos cercanos. Será una buena ocasión de reunirnos de nuevo, últimamente no hay tiempo casi para nada.

-No sé si quiera si voy a estar libre ese día.

-¡Pues claro que lo estarás! Oba-san sabe que es mi cumpleaños, así que no te mandará a ninguna misión. –Una sonrisa arrogante estiró sus labios-. Algo bueno tiene que tener que esa vieja neurótica me quiera tanto.

Sasuke pareció ignorar el insulto, que por otra parte fue dicho con un brillo de cariño en los ojos.

-¿Y quienes quieres que vengan?

Lo pensó durante unos instantes. En realidad la lista que hubiese deseado decir estaba lejos de ser igual a la que soltó. Sasuke nunca aceptaría a demasiados invitados, por lo que solo le quedaba esperar que nadie se sintiese ofendido al no ser incluido.

-Sakura-chan, por supuesto. Kakashi e Iruka. Sai, no puede faltar Sai, claro está. Tsunade tampoco.

Lo pensó por unos instantes. Invitar a Lee significaba invitar a Tenten y a Neji. Pero tenía que invitar a Hinata, por lo que Neji tenía que ser incluido. Eso suponía invitar a Lee, y por consiguiente a Tenten. Si Tenten venía y Sakura también, Ino no podía quedarse fuera, pensó. Sería un golpe para ella de su parte. Y si Ino venía, Shikamaru y Chouji también, cosa que complicaba todo. Kiba estaba invitado, por lo que evidentemente Shino también iba a enterarse. Si Shino y Kiba iban, entonces estaríamos hablando de…

De invitar a toda la jodida aldea.

Naruto restregó sus palmas mientras miraba con nerviosismo a Sasuke. Quizás si le decía a Hinata que no dijese nada a su primo… No, seguro que se enteraba, y después Naruto tendría que esconderse de esos ojos que todo lo ven. Aunque si Neji no lo decía... Pero Lee era muy susceptible, y si llegaba a enterarse...

Naruto, a punto de tirarse los pelos hasta arrancárselos de pura frustración, miró a Sasuke con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no pensaba derramar, intentando dar una pena que el otro no iba a sentir.

-Elige, Naruto –fue cuanto dijo, más Naruto solo pudo mirarle atónito cuando, con una sonrisa siniestra, añadió-: y elige bien. ¿No querrás herir los sentimientos de tus amigos, verdad?

Era un verdadero hijo de puta.

Bien, que así fuese.

-Está bien. Esos serán todos.

Sasuke se atragantó con el agua que en esos instantes estaba bebiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Que vendrán Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Sai y Tsunade. No, espera. A Kakashi lo tengo que ver todos los días en el entrenamiento. Podemos omitirlo y quizás meter a otro… ¿Lee?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En tus condiciones, por supuesto.

Naruto no creía que aquello fuera posible, pero los ojos de Sasuke, entrecerrados ya hasta casi estar cerrados, se entornaron un poco más, pudiéndose vislumbrar un resplandor rojizo en sus oscuros irises.

-Deberías saber que la psicología inversa no funciona conmigo.

Estúpido. No sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

-No, Sasuke. Tienes razón. Es tu casa, son tus reglas. En realidad, creo que incluso así seremos demasiados. No me gustaría molestarte en tu descanso, Sasuke. Creo que Tsunade también puede ser quitada de la lista. Total, ya está mayor para fiestecitas, ¿no crees?

Sasuke, obviamente, no contestó. En sus ojos era ahora visible uno de sus aspas negras.

Bien, aquí podían jugar dos.

-¿Quién crees que podría venir: Lee o Hina-chan? Neji se enteraría, pero supongo que no le importará. Nunca ha sido mucho de fiestas. O quizás Kiba. A él si que le gustan.

-Es tu cumpleaños, Naruto. Elige tú.

-Sí, pero…

Hasta ahí duró la paciencia del otro. Sasuke golpeó la mesa con sus manos, haciendo que Yuuki se sobresaltara y empezase a llorar. Naruto le miró contrariado y se levantó para acercarse a su hijo. Le costó unos cinco minutos calmarle, durante los cuales se paseó por el salón hablándole de cualquier cosa pero siempre manteniendo un tono uniforme y tranquilo. Naruto había aprendido que era una forma eficaz de calmar a los niños.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado sin hacer nada? Puedes hacer la comida de los niños –masculló enfadado. Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar, pero cuando vio como Yuna empezaba a removerse también inquieta en su silla, suspiró y se levantó, perdiéndose por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la cocina.

-Vuestro padre es un asno, pero no se lo digáis. Tiene un muy alto concepto de sí mismo y enterarse de algo así le hundiría.

Su hijo sonrió mientras balbuceaban sonidos inconexos. Naruto le imitó el gesto, limpiándole la saliva que escurría por la comisura de aquellos pequeños labios.

-Debes tener mucha hambre para estar babeando así. Aunque quizás lo hagas por ver a alguien tan atractivo como yo.

Su hijo volvió a reír, y Naruto finalmente terminó riendo tambien, permitiendo que su hijo tomase algo de su cabello y empezase a tirar de forma alarmantemente fuerte.

-Demonios, puede que físicamente os parezcáis a Sasuke, pero esa fuerza bruta no sé de quien la habéis sacado, si de él o de mí.

-Seguramente de ti, idiota. Yo sí sé controlarme.

Aquello, cuando hacían referencia a bebés de apenas cuatro meses de vida, no merecía una contestación. Y aquello, viniendo de un comentario de Sasuke, fue algo que no pudo dejar pasar.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que cuando eras un crío te comportabas como todo un viejo. Así tienes esa cara de abue…

Tuvo que callarse cuando las tres aspas aparecieron sobre unos brillantes ojos escarlata. Bien, puede que aquella broma no fuera buena idea. Naruto se acercó hasta colocar a su hijo en brazos de su otro padre y las aspas desaparecieron, como Naruto sabía que iba a pasar. Recogió a Yuna y se dirigió hacia la bandeja que el moreno había dejado en la mesa, con dos biberones llenos hasta arriba. Tiempo atrás había quedado la renuencia de Sasuke a dar de comer a los niños. Naruto no pudo apartar la mirada de su esbelta figura cuando, con más experiencia de lo que cualquiera esperaría, Sasuke apoyó a Yuuki contra su brazo, probaba el líquido del biberón en su propia piel y empezaba a darle de comer. Era una escena a la que Naruto había terminado acostumbrándose, pero le enternecía de tal modo que era incapaz de sacar los ojos de encima. Sasuke miraba con ojos crítico al niño, como si aquello fuese a evitar que Yuuki derramase algo de leche.

Yuna había soltado para entonces su pelo y se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo. Los ojos de su hija, que dijese lo que dijese Sasuke se estaban aclarando, estaban fijos en él. Sonriendo, le besó en la cabecita, meciéndola lentamente mientras volvía la vita de nuevo a Sasuke. El biberón de Yuuki estaba casi vacío para ese momento.

-Voy a salir esta noche.

Naruto detuvo en seco sus movimientos sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke no le miraba, por lo que no se percató del pequeño desliz.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir a eso? ¿Y desde cuándo Sasuke le informaba de sus idas y venidas?

Completamente atónito, no supo qué contestar, lo que el otro se tomó como una señal de molestia.

-Mira, sé que no te gusta. No te gustaba cuando estaba con Sakura, y eso lo entendía. Pero no tienes que meterte así en mi vida privada.

Teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke en esos momentos sostenía al hijo de ambos, aquella afirmación echaba aguas allí por donde se miraba. Naruto, no obstante, no iba a decir nada como eso.

-Yo no he dicho eso, Sasuke. Es solo que no me parece correcto, pero no voy a meterme en lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

-No somos niños, y ambos tenemos ciertas…

-Sí, sí –le interrumpió, de algún modo incómodo de que Sasuke hablase de ese tipo de temas-. No tienes que decirme nada, en serio.

Normalmente era él quien sacaba a relucir ese tipo de conversaciones. Sasuke era conservador y arisco cuando de determinados temas se trataba, por lo que a Naruto le encantaba sacarle de sus casillas de vez en cuando. Por eso mismo no entendía lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo.

-Maldita sea. Yo solo quiero dejar claras las cosas.

Naruto asintió, como si comprendiese. Sasuke le miró fijamente, como si buscase algo en él. No iba a encontrar nada. Naruto puso su mejor sonrisa, aquella que tan a menudo mostraba a todos, y dijo:

-Solo ten cuidado, no queremos que te pilles nada extraño.

Y entonces algo más ocurrió. Algo extraño y fascinante. Las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron. Sí. No había otra forma de describir ese rubor que de pronto se extendió de forma alarmante hasta llegar casi a las orejas. Sasuke dejó a su hijo en la silla, le abrochó bien el cinturón de seguridad, asegurándose de que funcionaba como siempre hacía, y se volvió hacia Naruto.

Tuvo que dejar también a Yuna en su silla, porque Sasuke parecía furioso. Realmente furioso.

-Así que no has podido resistirte, ¿verdad, Naruto? Bueno, pues para que lo sepas y puedas dormir con tu conciencia más tranquila, puedes descansar en paz, no voy a ese tipo de sitios sin ir bien preparado. No voy a contagiarte nada. Ni a ti ni a ellos.

Naruto frunció las cejas cuando Sasuke le agarró por el cuello de su camisa. Y por primera vez se fijo en que no solo había furia en esos ojos. Sasuke estaba avergonzado.

-Teme, en serio, me gustaría decir algo interesante o inteligente ahora, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que…

Calló. Porque no pudo hacer otra cosa. Su mente se iluminó como pocas veces sucedía, clara y repentinamente. Y el shock fue tal que no pudo articular palabra. Sasuke también debió percatarse ahí de su error, porque lo soltó como si le ardiesen las manos y retrocedió demasiado rápido.

-Yo… -empezó. Pero se detuvo. No sabía qué decir, y eso, tratándose de él, ya era algo.

Naruto Uzumaki se había quedado sin palabras.

Sasuke miró por última vez a sus hijos, de nuevo a Naruto y se giró, dispuesto a irse de allí como si nada hubiera pasado. La tensión era visible en su espalda, por lo que Naruto no se lo tragó.

Pero le dejó ir, demasiado impresionado quizás para decir algo más.

Tuvo que dejarse caer en el sillón, repasando una y otra vez lo sucedido. Quizás no lo había entendido bien. Quizás…

Quizás no era cierto que Sasuke Uchiha estaba visitando prostíbulos. Porque aquello en el mundo de Naruto, aquel donde Uchiha Sasuke era lo suficientemente arrogante, atractivo y famoso como para conseguirse a cualquier mujer, simplemente no tenía ni lógica ni explicación.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto se percató de que sus hijos dormían pacíficamente en sus sillas. Con cuidado de no despertarlos les llevó a sus cuartos para que durmiesen más cómodos, acostándose él mismo después. Dos horas después, rindiéndose a lo evidente, Naruto encendió la luz, consciente de que aquella noche no iba a dormir hasta ver a Sasuke llegar a casa.


	11. Capítulo 11

10.

Sasuke no volvió esa noche. Ni al día siguiente.

Naruto, muchos años después, recordaría ese momento a través de binoculares empañados. No por el paso del tiempo, no. Sino porque los cuatro días que Sasuke estuvo de misión, Naruto no hizo otra cosa más que darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido. Una y otra vez, reviviendo bajo mil lupas diferentes aquella noche.

Al principio buscó la explicación rebuscada. Aquella que seguramente el enrevesado cerebro del teme había usado para dar lógica a sus visitas más o menos frecuentes –eso Naruto no lo sabía aún— a lugares de vida alegre. Quizás, pensó, se trataba de algún taimado plan para vengarse de él. Sí, puede que hubiera visto en aquella la forma perfecta de alejase a sí mismo de los avances sexuales de los que había sido víctima por su parte. Pero aquello no tenía sentido. Porque Sasuke nunca huiría de esa manera tan ruin.

O quizás sí, pero de hecho era algo obvio que Uchiha no había pretendido revelar su sucio secretillo en aquella desafortunada cena.

Una y mil ideas volaron a toda velocidad por su mente, saturando sus circuitos y convirtiéndole en una persona más despistada de lo que por regla general ya era. Naruto se metió durante esos cuatro días en una rutina tan ajena a él como lo era el comer caracoles. Y fue precisamente el tercer día, mientras los chorros de agua templada de la ducha bañaban su cuerpo, que finalmente dio con la respuesta.

Era algo tan básico, tan previsible, que no lo había visto. Estaba ahí, en cada una de sus conversaciones serias, en todas y cada una de sus grandes peleas. Estaba en la estúpida camiseta que a Naruto se le ocurrió regalarle, en su cumpleaños número veintiuno, de un espantoso color fucsia y con grandes letras negras que rezaban: "4ever friends" con un inmenso lazo simbólico en la parte delantera. Naruto había sabido que aquella horrible prenda iba a ir directamente al fondo del armario del Uchiha, ya no solo por el color; aquella frase cursi era un atentado para el orgullo del vengador.

Nunca imaginó que Sasuke, devolviéndole el favor, le regalase, meses después en su propio cumpleaños, una camiseta en el mismo tono fucsia con el logo de "Tengo un fetiche extraño por los anfibios y por Sasuke Uchiha".

Irónicamente, cuando dos días más tarde Naruto salió orgulloso por la puerta de su casa, portando, como no, la consabida prenda, Sasuke se la arrebató, la lanzó al aire y la hizo desaparecer de forma más que contundente con unos cuantos signos de sus manos y una inmensa bola de fuego.

Era estúpido no haberlo visto antes. No percatarse de lo que en verdad sucedía. Sasuke había vuelto a su antigua costumbre de cortar por lo sano cualquier tipo de relación social ante siquiera de que esta apareciese. Por eso no había ido en busca de sus antiguas amantes, frecuentando lugares que poco espacio dejaban a las relaciones más serias que aquellas que intercambiaban algunas horas de puro placer físico por, dependiendo del local, una bolsa más o menos llena de monedas. Sasuke ya tenía a su familia. Había conseguido la descendencia que tanto había buscado y, por lo tanto, las relaciones amorosas eran algo que no necesitaba.

Imbécil.

Naruto quiso llorar en ese mismo instante. O quizás buscar a Sasuke, arrastrarlo por los pelos hasta la casa y golpearle hasta que en su bonita pero obstinada cabeza entrase la verdad de una vez por todas:

Naruto le quería.

Le quería como amigo. Aquel lazo profundo que a tan temprana edad se había tejido entre ambos y que había mantenido a Naruto años y años tras Sasuke, en su obsesiva búsqueda para devolverlo a la vida dentro de la aldea que siempre debió ser suya.

Le quería como familia. Porque sí, Sasuke era mucho más que un amigo. Era aquella persona con la que, desde hacía tiempo, Naruto quería pasar su vida. Sus días y sus noches. Los buenos momentos y los no tan buenos. Sasuke era el padre de sus hijos, y si aquello no le convertía irreversiblemente en parte de su familia, no sabía qué lo haría.

Pero aparte de eso, quizás en la alta cúspide de los sentimientos que el moreno le despertaba, Naruto quería a Sasuke de forma romántica. Sasuke podía no creerlo. Podía preferir hacer oídos sordos e ignorar el hecho de que Naruto había caído de forma desastrosa por él. ¿Era acaso amor? Bueno, que le disparasen si él lo sabía. Naruto había querido a mucha gente a lo largo de la vida, muchos tipos diferentes de amor que iban y venían como el viento. Sentimientos más o menos efímeros, o quizás mucho más resistentes, que hacía de su vida algo más interesante. Y dentro de todo ese enredo de sensaciones, de sentimientos y emociones, Naruto no sabía cómo catalogar de forma correcta sus sentimientos por Sasuke. ¿Le quería? Por supuesto. ¿Le amaba? Quién lo supiera…

Pero como fuese, Naruto, cada vez que lo veía, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de agarrarlo por la nuca, acercarlo hacia sí y pegar todo aquel escultórico cuerpo al suyo, reclamando esos finos labios que solo sabían escupir veneno.

Hacía mucho que no realizaba un movimiento tan temerario, pero una vez finalizado el periodo de gestación, contrariamente a lo que Naruto habría supuesto, Sasuke se encontraba más irritable aún. Si Naruto se atrevía acercarse, agarrarlo y besarlo, mucho se temía que perdería en el acto partes demasiado valiosas de su anatomía.

El día que volvió Sasuke lo hizo tan silenciosamente como siempre. Naruto, que en ese momento se encontraba junto a sus hijos y Sakura en el comedor de la casa Uchiha, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia hasta que minutos después se dejó escuchar el sonido de una ducha.

-¿Y entonces qué más quieres hacer? –estaba preguntando Sakura con el que, desde hacía días, era el tema preferido de Naruto: su fiesta.

-Primero cenaremos aquí con los niños. Tú estás invitada, por supuesto –dijo inmediatamente, mas Sakura, tan perceptiva como siempre, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, es un momento para vosotros. ¿Y después?

-Después los niños se quedarán con tu madre y nosotros montaremos una buena juerga aquí. Sasuke me dio permiso –un silencio incómodo- más o menos. Así que no hay problema.

-¿Vendrán todos?

-Sí.

Y si Sasuke se volvía loco, pues allá él. No iba a dejar a nadie sin invitación por temer herir a la princesa.

-Bien, se lo diré a los demás, y así tendremos tiempo para preparar todo. ¿Algo en especial que quieras?

Naruto se lo pensó por unos momentos.

-No sé, sorprendedme. Ya pensaré en qué llevar yo…

Quizás una cantidad ingente de bebida. Que, con suerte, acabaría deslizándose por la garganta del bastardo y dejándole en condiciones lamentables. Naruto llevaba tanto tiempo sin ir de fiesta a ningún lado que la sola idea de celebrar su cumpleaños le hacía sonreír.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose qué estaría pensando, pero Naruto solo sonrió tranquilizador. Yuna y Yuuki estaban ya casi dormidos cuando ella se despidió. Miró por unos instantes hacia las escaleras, preguntándose seguramente dónde se habría metido Sasuke. Finalmente, rindiéndose a lo evidente, decidió irse sin esperarle.

Naruto, por su parte, subió a sus hijos para acostarlos. Ya hacía tiempo que había pasado la hora de la cena, por lo que supo que aquella noche no vería al vengador.

Sasuke tuvo que mirar tres veces para finalmente reconocer ante el espejo que estaba hecho una pena. Su cabello, usualmente liso y brillante, daba la impresión de haber sido untado con algo pegajoso, cayendo lacio sobre su pálido rostro. Usualmente los pómulos se marcaban de forma angulosa, otorgando así una apariencia elegante y altiva. Ahora, sin embargo, el peso perdido había hecho que estos sobresaliesen de forma extraña. No era nada exagerado, y de ningún modo le hacían parecer poco atractivo, pero aún así creaban un efecto extraño sobre su apariencia.

Más muestras de su delgadez se marcaban en la ropa, ancha sobre su cuerpo, que se deslizaba por sus caderas de forma molesta. Pero aquello no era lo peor. Bajo sus ojos, tan oscuras como incriminatorias, las ojeras eran una muestra ineludible de lo que Sasuke había pasado estos últimos días.

Terminó de desvestirse lentamente, tirando la ropa de forma descuidada a sus pies. La ducha pronto caldeó el ambiente del cuarto de baño, y el vaho empañó el espejo. Era agradable sentir el calor de los chorros sobre su cuerpo. Masajeando su cabeza, sus hombros y su espalda. En realidad, podría haberse quedado allí, bajo la cálida humedad, durante horas. Terminó de ducharse mucho antes que eso, y la gruesa toalla que había reposado hasta ese momento en el calienta toalleros secó su cuerpo de forma asombrosamente rápida. Algunos minutos, una camisa ancha y desgastada y los viejos pantalones de su pijama negro después, Sasuke por fin se decidió a salir del cuarto. Sus pies descalzos no sentían frío sobre el suelo calentado, pero la alfombra del largo pasillo hacía cosquillas en las plantas de sus pies.

Tal y como imaginó, Sakura se había marchado ya y Naruto, como solía suceder, estaba embobado mirando fijamente uno de esos programas inútiles que tanto le gustaba ver. Yuna reposaba en el regazo de su padre, uno de sus puños contra la pequeña boca y el otro puñito perdido entre el cabello rubio y enredado de Naruto. Yuuki, más despierto, movía sus pies dentro de su silla balancín. Sin pararse a mirar a Naruto, se acercó para coger a Yuuki entre sus brazos. Su hijo balbuceó algo ininteligible y alzó su húmeda manita hasta plantarla en el rostro de Sasuke, justo bajo su ojo derecho. Solo sus reflejos impidieron que su hijo le sacara un ojo en su entusiasmo. Tenía una mancha en la pequeña camisa de lo que parecía ser algún mejunje de frutas y sus pantalones se habían retorcido de forma extraña. Con una paciencia que hasta a él mismo sorprendió, le colocó bien la prenda mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón, lejos de Naruto pero sosteniendo a su hijo para dejarle finalmente sentado sobre su regazo. Los ojos de sus hijos cada día estaban más claros, haciéndose evidente a quien se parecerían en un futuro cada vez más cercano. Yuuki bostezó, frotándose los ojos con el brazo que tenía libre. A veces Sasuke simplemente no podía evitar sentir. Toda una marea de emociones al ver cómo los niños cada día crecían más. El instinto protector, la preocupación, la inseguridad, el cariño. Todo venía en oleadas irrefrenables a veces de una intensidad con la que no podía lidiar.

Sasuke pilló a Naruto mirándole fijamente, pero se limitó a ignorarle, fingiendo que no estaba allí. Eso, por otra parte, nunca había funcionado cuando la otra persona se trataba de aquel cabezón.

-¿Qué tal la misión? –preguntó Naruto, dejando a su hija en la silla que momentos antes ocupaba Yuuki.

-Bien. Hubo algunas complicaciones inesperadas, pero todo se resolvió adecuadamente.

Naruto elevó una de sus doradas cejas, pero no dijo nada. Sasuke hubiera deseado golpearle con algo. Gritarle que si tenía algo que decir, algo importante, lo soltase de una vez. Pero si se trataba de fingir indiferencia, Sasuke era todo un maestro. Naruto, de todas formas, debía haber mejorado bastante, porque el bastardo bostezó abriendo su boca lo imposible, se estiró desvergonzadamente y se rascó la nuca, mirándole con ojos serenos y hasta somnolientos. Si su retorcida mente estaba tramando como meter el tema tabú, léase sus vergonzosas visitas a sitios de mala reputación, lo hacía de forma realmente sutil

Como por el momento el otro no daba muestras de iniciar un inminente interrogatorio incriminatorio, Sasuke decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos. La paciencia nunca había destacado entre sus virtudes.

-Mira, Naruto, respecto a…

El timbre, nunca más oportuno, retumbó por toda la sala. Yuna lanzó un grito, ahora definitivamente despierta.

-¿Quién demonios…?

Naruto se levantó del sofá, dejando a su hija sentada en su propia sillita, y se encaminó hasta la puerta. Sus pasos se detuvieron un momento, reanudándose de vuelta poco después con el sonido rítmico de un par de tacones. Sasuke suspiró pesadamente al ver quién era. ¿Por qué todo el mundo creía últimamente necesario ir a visitarles? ¿Acaso ya no podría volver a tener un poco de paz en su propia casa?

Hinata, que se estaba quitando su largo abrigo blanco, se dirigió directamente a besar las redondas mejillas de Yuna, que la miraba con los ojos brillantes y las manos llenas de su propia saliva. Hinata, en un acto que la honraba desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, ignoró aquello, cogiendo aquellas pequeñas manos y dedicando unos momentos en hacer muecas a la pequeña. Sasuke rodó los ojos. La mujer se sentó en el sillón junto a Naruto, pero sus ojos, tan claros como extraños, se clavaron en él, inteligentes y perspicaces.

-¿Qué tal estas?

No era una pregunta difícil. De verdad que no. Pero Sasuke se quedó completamente en blanco, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Finalmente, rescatando los vagos resquicios que aún pudieran quedar en su cerebro sobre la buena educación, asintió levemente mientras respondía.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

Aquello sonó tan hipócrita como podía sonar viniendo de él. Naruto tosió, seguramente para esconder la risa. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y el rubio se enderezó, mostrando una seriedad que seguramente estaba lejos de sentir.

-He visto que estás alquilando las casas viejas del barrio Uchiha, y traía una propuesta.

Aquello ya tenía más sentido. Y era un tema con el que Sasuke podía moverse y tratar. No dijo nada, esperando que ella se explicase. Hinata, que llevaba años aguantando las quejas de Naruto sobre el comportamiento de su amigo, no se sobresaltó lo más mínimo.

-Hace poco más de una semana nos dijeron en el colegio —porque Hinata, ahora que recordaba, daba clase a niños de primaria— que el orfanato está completo. No pueden aceptar a más niños porque, simplemente, no hay ni personal ni espacio. Después de la guerra, como bien sabrás, el número de ingresos se multiplicó. Hablé con Tsunade sobre ello, pidiendo obras para ampliar el centro y la contratación de más profesores; el problema está en el estado del propio edificio, sufrió bastantes daños durante la última guerra y, según los arquitectos, sería más barato el conseguir otro edificio más amplio y acondicionarlo para sus funciones que destruir el viejo y volver a edificarlo.

Sasuke, que ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros, simplemente se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón, esperando la evidente conclusión de todo aquello.

-Hemos estado mirando los distintos edificios de los que dispone la comunidad. Edificios públicos que podamos utilizar, pero ninguno es, en realidad, más grande que el orfanato actual, por lo que empezamos a mirar entre antiguas casas que estuviesen o bien vacías, o en venta.

-¿Cuál te interesa? –preguntó entonces, directo al punto. Hinata no se inmutó, mostrando aquella sonrisa amable que no había desaparecido desde su entrada al salón.

-La antigua casa junto a la herrería. Está vacía y es del doble de tamaño que nuestro orfanato.

Sasuke supo de inmediato a qué casa se refería. Era una vieja mansión que había sido habitada por distintas familias a lo largo de las últimas generaciones del Clan Uchiha. En aquel momento se encontraba en un estado bastante deteriorado, pero Sasuke supo ver lo que ella había pensado. Era grande, bien situada y, en definitiva, no tenía dueños. Sasuke estaba alquilando las viviendas del barrio a un precio económico ya que, después de la guerra, pocas familias podían permitirse el lujo de pagar algo más. Los que sí podían, por otra parte, eran precisamente aquellos que no habían perdido nada durante las contiendas, por lo que no tenían necesidad alguna de comprar una casa. Sasuke sabía, además, que no iba a encontrar un interesado, en esa vivienda en particular, en un momento cercano.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó de pronto Naruto con una sonrisa que, a su juicio, no presagiaba nada bueno-. ¡Eso es genial, Sasuke! El barrio está muy vacío ahora. Podría llenarse de niños.

-No podemos ofrecer mucho dinero, como imaginarás…

-Pero Hina, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡No importa el dinero!

El comentario de Naruto, dicho a pleno grito, elevó sus cejas hasta casi el nacimiento del cabello oscuro. Hinata miró, con precaución, en su dirección, más Naruto seguía con su discurso sin prestarle ninguna atención.

-La mitad de esos viejos casones están que se caen a cachos. Si traemos aquí el orfanato, ¡esto se volverá a llenar de vida! Imagínatelo, todos esos…

Quizás fuese la mirada de Hinata, repentinamente seria, o la furia de Sasuke, que de pronto se había solidificado y se había hecho físicamente perceptible por el resto, pero el hecho fue que Naruto por fin se dignó a mirar en su dirección, callándose de golpe.

-Claro que es la casa de Sasuke –dijo a toda prisa, con una sonrisa mucho menos segura-, y él mismo puede decidir qué hacer.

-Vaya, muy amable. –Decidido a ignorar a su amigo, se volvió hacia Hinata con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Cuánto costarían las reformas?

Hinata no lo sabía con seguridad, pero la cifra que le dijo confirmó sus sospechas. Iba a salir realmente caro comprar la casa además de hacerse cargo de las remodelaciones. El orfanato trabajaba, si no recordaba mal, con un 50% de financiación pública y otro 50% de donaciones.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente-. La casa es vuestra, sin coste alguno, con una condición.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Deberá llevar el nombre de mi familia.

-¿Qué?

-Joder, Sasuke, lo tuyo sí que es un problema. Esa necesidad de ser el centro de atención no puede ser buena –soltó Naruto de pronto, callándose en cuanto los otros dos clavaron en él una dura mirada.

Sasuke, por primera vez delante de esa persona, decidió sincerarse y mostrar sus cartas boca arriba.

-Como seguramente ya te habrá dicho Naruto, llevo años intentando limpiar, al menos en la medida de lo posible, el apellido Uchiha. Nadie va a dejar de verme como lo que soy, pero el Clan siempre ha sido uno de los más influyentes en Konoha, por lo que, aparte de la opinión pública sobre mi persona, podría volver a conseguir ese mismo puesto para generaciones posteriores.

Hinata miró a los bebés que se encontraban jugando con dos pequeños peluches en aquel momento.

-Entiendo. Tendré que decírselo a Tsunade, pero no creo que haya ningún problema por su parte.

El problema, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, pensó Sasuke, vendría de los demás contribuyentes.

-Si perdéis alguna parte de la financiación ajena, estoy dispuesto a recompensarlo de mi bolsillo.

-¡Wow, Sasuke!, no creo que…

-Calla, Naruto. Esto no es algo que te incumba.

Aquello, teniendo en cuenta que el propio Naruto vivía en su casa y que era el padre de aquella generación Uchiha para la que intentaba recuperar el prestigio familiar, no era del todo cierto. Más Naruto, contra todo pronóstico, guardó silencio, recostándose en el respaldo de su asiento y cargando con él a Yuuki.

-Bien. No creo que encontréis algún problema, entonces. Hablaré con ella y con los demás contribuyentes. Dentro de unos días tendrás tu respuesta.

Pero los tres sabían cuál iba a ser. Era una oferta más que generosa, y ni Tsunade ni ningún otro se arriesgaría a perder su posición y el enclave social que suponía ser un donante del orfanato simplemente por el hecho de intentar evitar la vinculación con el apellido Uchiha.

-No sé si me gusta que juguéis así con el futuro de esos niños solo por ganar un poco más de prestigio –dijo Naruto, sin quitar la mirada de su hijo en ningún momento.

-Los niños, pase lo que pase, van a salir ganando.

Los ojos azules, serios ahora, le miraron.

-Eso espero, Sasuke.

Decidió dejar pasar aquello, y Naruto invitó a Hinata a que comiese con ellos. Sasuke ni se molestó en recordarle de quién era aquella casa. La mujer pasó un rato con los niños, demostrando por qué había decidido dedicar su vida a la enseñanza. Naruto, que había mejorado en su cocina desde que tenía que preparar platos para otros, se encargó de hacer algo ligero. Los niños tenían que comer también, así que se encargaron de darles sus respectivas papillas mientras se ponía la mesa.

Sasuke tuvo que admitir que Hinata no era mala compañía. En realidad, pensó, ponía un freno a la hiperactividad de Naruto. Quizás fuera la confianza que solo se gana con la convivencia diaria, pero se notaba que entre ellos dos había algo especial. Sasuke habló cuando tuvo que hacerlo y se vio arrastrado otras tantas veces por su amigo, pero, en general, fue una comida agradable.

Por lo menos hasta el postre.

Naruto, convencido de que todos en aquella habitación compartían su insano gusto por el ramen, se había empecinado en tenerlo como tercer plato. Algo que, obviamente, no compartía nadie más. Sasuke sacó una cesta de frutas, intentando ignorar las quejas del otro. Cuando Naruto se acercó para quitarle las frutas, aludiendo que él aún no había terminado de comer, Sasuke le golpeó en la frente, casi gritándole que se sentara de una vez. Y entonces, como si de una bomba se tratase, Hinata preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿por fin estáis saliendo?

La cesta de frutas cayó al suelo. Sasuke miró a Hinata como si de pronto le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y Naruto, tras mirar a la que ahora era su amiga con los ojos ampliados ridículamente, empezó a separarse de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo dices?

Hinata, que no había nacido ayer, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su error.

-Bueno, perdón. Es que Naruto… y yo solo pensé que…

La mujer lucía un pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naruto, en completo contraste, se encontraba extremadamente pálido.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué te ha llevado a pensar eso? –preguntó con tono falsamente calmado.

Hinata desvió sus ojos hacia Naruto. Fue un breve instante, pero lo suficiente como para que Sasuke se crispara aún más.

-Lo siento, ha sido un error mío. Naruto me había dicho… bueno, no que estaban juntos, pero sí lo que él sentía. Y vosotros…

-¿Qué? ¿Parecemos acaso una pareja?

-¡No! No, es solo que son cercanos y…

-Tú eres cercana con Sakura, según tengo entendido. ¿Significa eso que todas las noches os revolcáis entre las sábanas?

Hinata perdió todo el sonrojo, palideciendo de golpe. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadándose con quien no tenía culpa de nada.

-Siento ser maleducado, Hinata, ¿pero te importaría postergar el postre para otro día? Tengo que hablar con Naruto.

El susodicho, que se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula bien cerrada, dio un pequeño respingo al oír su nombre. Hinata, con una breve excusa, cogió su abrigo y su bolso, colgados en el perchero junto a la puerta, y se marchó, dejando tras de sí un pesado silencio.

-Ven aquí, Naruto.

Él negó con la cabeza, colocándose de modo que la mesa quedara entre ambos. ¡Cómo si aquello fuese a servir de algo!

-No voy a repetirlo una segunda vez.

Le vio tragar saliva, mirar nervioso la salida y, por fin, dejar caer sus hombros, derrotado ante lo que se avecinaba.

-No es lo que parece, Sasuke.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Bien, me alegro mucho de que tú estés tan seguro. ¿Podrías ser tan amable de explicar por qué Hinata ha llegado a esa conclusión?

-En serio, Sasuke, yo no he dicho a nadie que estemos juntos. Te lo juro.

-Entiendo. Ni tampoco has dicho nada que la pueda llegar a hacer pensar algo así, ¿cierto?

Naruto negó enfáticamente. No sin dudar unos instantes. Casi imperceptibles, sí, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Qué demonios has estado contando por ahí?

-¡Nada, de verdad! Yo solo le dije, cuando cortamos, que me sentía atraído por ti. ¡Pero eso ya lo sabías! Te lo dije hace tiempo.

-Y supongo que no le constaste nada de tus… intentos por meterme en tus estupideces, ¿verdad?

No hubo vacilación en esta ocasión, y Naruto negó hasta que su cabello se quedó hecho un desastre, cubriendo sus ojos y disparado en distintas direcciones. No es como si hubiera mucha diferencia con el nido que solía llevar, pero algo en sus ojos, evasivos y parpadeantes, le dijo a Sasuke todo lo que tenía que saber.

-Mentiroso.

Naruto, quien tenía más reflejos que inteligencia, desapareció en un parpadeó. Sasuke se colocó a su vez frente a la puerta de entrada, con lo que el rubio corrió hacia las escaleras. Tenían completamente prohibido los jutsus de ataque cerca de sus hijos, por lo que Sasuke corrió tras él, casi estampándose con la puerta cerrada de su propio cuarto cuando Naruto se encerró en él. El cerrojo, el único que había en toda la casa, sonó de forma desagradable.

-Sal de ahí, Naruto. Cuanto más lo retrases, más enfadado estaré.

Nadie contestó, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que su ventana, a pesar de estar bien protegida, podía ser una vía de escape. Con un golpe sordo justo al lado de la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. Astillas volaron cerca de su rostro, pero Sasuke se encontraba demasiado centrado en buscar al otro como para pararse a pensar en el estropicio que acababa de crear.

Naruto seguía en la habitación. Podía sentir su chakra como si fuera el propio. Miró hacia la cama, donde un niño habría corrido para esconderse debajo. Pero no, Naruto no era tan estúpido. Casi nunca.

Una desagradable sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando un ruido, leve y accidental, estaba seguro, se dejó escuchar tras las puertas del armario empotrado.

-Voy a darte tres segundos para que salgas de ahí, dobe. Si no estás frente a mí antes de que termine de contar, juro que voy a arrancarte todos los pelos de la cabeza con las pinzas de operar de Sakura.

No tuvo ni que empezar a contar antes de que las puertas se abrieran y un sonrojado Naruto bajase de la tabla superior. Con la cabeza gacha, se acercó hasta Sasuke. Más, en menos de un parpadeo, este se colocó junto a la ventana semi cerrada, su brazo completamente fuera.

-¡Sa…! ¡Sasuke, suéltame!

La voz de Naruto, ahogada y asustada, no hizo nada por aflojar el agarre de Sasuke sobre su cuello.

-¿En serio creías que iba a caer ante un clon? ¿De verdad?

El cuerpo de Naruto voló por el cuarto hasta estamparse contra la pared de en frente. No fue un gran golpe, ya que, ante todo, estaba el pacto de no destrucción de la casa mientras sus hijos estuviesen dentro. Pero el golpe de la cabeza contra la pared fue lo suficientemente desagradable como para sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te tenía dicho sobre ser indiscreto, Naruto?

-No es lo que piensas, de verdad. Si solo me dejases…

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, silenciándole cuando su puso de cuclillas frente a él, sus ojos rojos y aterradores.

Y todo hubiera salido bien de no ser por Naruto, quien, mostrando una vez más ese lado sorprendente suyo, tan insoportable para Sasuke, se impulsó sobre sus talones, llevándose consigo a Sasuke que quedó contra el suelo, la mano de Naruto aferrando con fuerza su delgado cuello.

-Estas exagerando –dijo Naruto, sus ojos brillantes de enfado.

-Eres tú quien no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

Se podría haber quitado al otro de encima con un solo movimiento, pero Naruto le tenía bien agarrado y aquello hubiera supuesto tener que atacarle usando demasiada fuerza.

-No he hecho nada malo.

-Excepto ir contando chorradas a vete tú saber quién.

-Hinata no es…

-¡Me da lo mismo! No tenías ningún derecho.

-¿Entonces con quien debo hablar, Sasuke? ¿Contigo? No, creo que no, ¿verdad?

Se mordió la lengua, no queriendo caer en una provocación tan burda.

-Pues entonces, simplemente, mantente callado.

-Yo no soy tú, Sasuke. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré.

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures, dobe.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, pero Sasuke, a sabiendas de dónde les conduciría aquello, volvió al tema principal.

-Simplemente tenías que mantener el pico cerrado hasta que esa tontería tuya pasara. Ya te dije que todo aquello no era sino una gilipollez y que…

Su corazón saltó. No habría otra forma de describirlo. Naruto le agarró con más fuerza mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

-¿Gilipollez? ¿Hasta que pasara? Sasuke, creo que te perdiste a la mitad de toda esta historia, porque no te enteras de nada.

Y entonces presionó hacia abajo, y toda la seguridad de Sasuke se evaporó. Sus manos se crisparon mientras intentaba retroceder, pero Naruto le había clavado, casi literalmente, al suelo; de pecho para abajo. Y ahí en medio, justo a la altura de su pelvis, la evidencia de lo que el rubio decía se frotaba impúdicamente contra él.

-Naruto, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Apart…

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué vuelvas a pensar que todo esto no es sino imaginación mía? –Sasuke intentó elevarse, pero fue un error. Naruto volvió a presionarle contra el suelo, y su excitación se frotó contra su muslo-. Quizás debamos recordarlo, Sasuke.

Aquello, como broma, no tenía la más mínima gracia.

Sería fácil quitárselo de encima, pensó. Pero antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, el propio Naruto se apartó, sentándose frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza gacha. Sasuke se encontraba tan confundido que no era capaz ni de enfadarse en condiciones.

Se preguntó cómo de inadecuado sería levantarse, hacer oídos sordos al asunto y salir del cuarto para fingir a partir de ahí que nada había pasado.

No iba a tener tanta suerte.

-No voy a renunciar, Sasuke. No puedo renunciar, de hecho.

-Ya lo hiciste. Cuando yo te dije no.

-Tú dices que no a todo. Incluso a tus hijos los negaste al principio.

Aquello como golpe bajo era tan ajeno a Naruto que Sasuke se preguntó hasta qué punto había llegado su desesperación. Solo eso impidió que volviese a cubrirse con su manto de sarcasmo e ironía y dejase al rubio rumiando solo.

-Naruto, no me gustan los hombres. Punto.

-A mi tampoco –exclamó Naruto, sus ojos brillantes y clavados en los de Sasuke-. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Pues hace un momento yo no hubiera puesto las manos al fuego por ello, te lo aseguro.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y aquella pose, sumada a su actitud, hicieron que le recordase aquella imagen de niños desamparado que siempre había acompañado al rubio antes de entrar al equipo 7.

-Me gustas, Sasuke.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro, Sasuke creyó que era la primera vez que escuchaba al rubio reconocer ese sentimiento. Había hablado de atracción. De amistad y de lazos que Sasuke compartía con él. Pero nunca, o eso creía, había dicho nada más allá. Y se asustó.

-No me acuesto con hombres, Naruto. Ni contigo, ni con ningún otro.

-Últimamente no pareces tener muy alto tu baremo en cuanto a amantes, Sasuke.

Naruto debió darse cuenta de su error tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios. Pero ya era tarde. Con todas sus barreras de nuevo levantadas, Sasuke se inclinó imperceptiblemente hacia Naruto.

-¿Y qué, exactamente, quiere decir eso? –preguntó, su voz destilando hielo.

Naruto no contestó, pero tampoco hacía falta. De pronto, el rubio se puso en pie, quizás deseando huir. Sasuke no iba a dejar que algo semejante ocurriera.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó, acercando su cuerpo peligrosamente.

-Olvídalo, ha sido un comentario estúpido.

-¡Oh, venga, Naruto! Estoy seguro de que tienes, como poco, diez opiniones que dar respecto a las putas. ¡Solo dilo de una vez!

-¿Y qué puedo decir, Sasuke? ¿Qué? ¿Qué me parece que estás equivocado? ¿Qué no creo que sea buena idea? Que estoy seguro, en realidad, de que no es lo que tú quieres.

Una sardónica sonrisa adornó sus finos labios, estirándolos hasta casi hacerlos palidecer.

-Y supongo que tú eres todo un experto en lo que yo quiero o dejo de querer, ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué lo escondes, entonces? ¿Por qué te sentó tan mal que lo descubriese? Estoy seguro de que si te hubieras echado una amante, o dos o tres, en realidad, hubieras corrido a restregármelo por la cara. No sería la primera vez.

Sasuke no habría hecho eso, pensó.

Pero aquel no era el punto, y Naruto no iba a lograr escabullirse con un anzuelo tan evidente.

-Voy a decir esto una vez, Naruto. Una sola vez: voy a follar cuándo quiera y a quién quiera. Y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a decir absolutamente nada al respecto. Tus celos son…

-¿Celos?

Ante el grito de Naruto, Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto.

-¿Qué otra cosa sino?

-¡Celos! ¡Sasuke, baja de tu nube! Te he visto ir de una falda a otra desde que tengo memoria, ¡no voy a ponerme celoso porque quieras desfogarte con la primera que se te ponga delante! ¡El problema está en qué estás pagando por ello! ¡Tú, que eres tan orgulloso y que solo te hace falta chasquear los dedos para que todas las mujeres de la calle se bajen las bragas a tu paso!

Sasuke recordaba haber dicho algo similar en alguna ocasión, pero como aquello tampoco era el caso, lo dejó pasar.

-Como sea. Sigue siendo asunto mío con quién me voy a la cama.

Naruto expulsó aire por la nariz de forma lenta y ruidosa. Extrañamente ruidosa, diría él. De pronto, alzó los brazos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia, y empezó a pasearse por el cuarto con andar furioso.

-Admítelo, Sasuke. Estas visitando esos lugares porque pagar por sexo te evita tener que enfrentarte a una sociedad que te ve, ahora mismo, como algo peor que un traidor.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, impertérrito.

Naruto se detuvo, justo frente a él. Sus ojos tan brillantes como todo él.

-Admítelo –susurró.

-¿No has pensado que quizás, ahora que he conseguido a mis herederos, no vea la necesidad de buscar nada más?

-Sasuke, sabes perfectamente que no tengo nada contra las prostitutas. Yo he estado alguna que otra vez en un local de esos cuando era más joven e íbamos a… bueno, eso no importa, el hecho es que estás pagando por sexo. Tú. No tiene sentido.

Y, cómo no, Naruto era capaz de ver mucho más de lo que debería. Pero Sasuke estaba ya tan acostumbrado a ello que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, Naruto, simplemente mantente alejado de mis asuntos.

-Eso, teme, es imposible.

Más cansado de lo que quería admitir, y todo por culpa de aquella conversación que se había salido de los límites saludables para su equilibrio mental, Sasuke decidió dar todo por finalizado. Con un encogimiento de hombros, e ignorando que Naruto no era Naruto si no tenía la última palabra, simplemente se giró, buscando salir del cuarto. El agarre de la mano del otro sobre su muñeca se lo impidió, y antes de poder establecer de nuevo el equilibrio, Naruto le giró, le atrapó por la nuca y estampó sus labios contra la boca de Sasuke.

El choque, porque se negaba a llamarlo de otra forma, fue brusco y corto, y Sasuke se vio libre antes si quiera de poder reaccionar.

-Tú sigue pensando cómo quieras, que yo tomaré mis cartas en el asunto también.

Naruto, con una última e intensa mirada, desapareció. Sasuke buscó su chakra, pero, al menos dentro de la casa, no daba señales de existir. Sacudiendo la cabeza, bajó hasta el primer piso, donde sus hijos dormían tranquilamente, totalmente ajenos a los problemas que tenían sus padres.

15


	12. Capítulo 12

Sintiendo muchísimo la demora (no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar...) os dejo otro capítulo para que podais leer^^

Espero que os guste, me ha costado escribirlo sudor y lágrimas (bien, quizás no tanto...) pero he disfrutado igualmente haciéndolo.

Os dejo aquí, para quien le interese, un blog de recomendaciones que tengo. Subí fic, yaoi y doramas En realidad me gustaría que os pasarais, o por nuestro Facebook, para que opinaseis y dejaseis vuestras recomendaciones. Mi tiempo es tan limitado últimamente que todo lo que voy subiendo es antiguo... Ya no estoy puesta con las novedades, y tal y como va mi curso académico, supongo que hasta verano no lo voy a estar..

Mismangasrecomendados[punto]blogspot[punto]com

facebook[punto]com/pages/Mis-Mangas-Recomendados/444036275674358

**Capítulo 12**

La primera vez que Naruto tuvo que matar a alguien, algo murió dentro de él.

Tiempo después se diría a sí mismo que aquello solo había sido parte de su deber como ninja. Solo un obstáculo en su empinado camino hacia la meta. Habría que especificar, así mismo, que no se había tratado de cualquier muerte. No como aquellas inevitables donde Naruto se limitaba a defenderse de lo enemigos, de aquellos que lo atacaban, no. Aquella vez fue todo premeditado. Una misión de rango S. Secreta e incalificable. Solo segar una vida vacía. Una vida inútil y retorcida.

Y Naruto así lo había hecho. Limpiamente. Sin mirar atrás por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar. Solo en sus sueños más profundos, sobre los cuales no tenía ningún control, se preguntaba a veces si tendrían familia. Padres, hijos o hermanos que los esperaran en casa. Tal vez una mujer, o quizás un marido.

En sus sueños más retorcidos, Naruto dejaba de ser ninja. Quizás no de corazón. Eso nunca. Pero sí en voluntad. Su carácter y determinación le abandonaban para dejar paso al vacío. Tremendo y terrible vacío, que lo absorbía sin pena ni gloria a un torbellino de oscuridad. A veces solo cerraba los ojos. Los apretaba fuertemente hasta que sus párpados dolían y de sus pestañas empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas. Gotas de dolor, se decía. Y así era. Dolor por aquellos que se iban. Dolor por la sangre que manchaba sus manos cada vez que traspasaba la puerta de Konoha volviendo de una misión. Era un dolor lacerante, de esos que se instalaban en el pecho y no desaparecían con el tiempo. Solo se ahondaban, lentamente, avanzando hacia los costados y cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

Se preguntaba también si algún día se acostumbraría.

Y después rezaba para que ese día nunca llegara.

Los días pasaban raudos; el tiempo solo comparable al desarrollo de sus hijos, que veía crecer sin poder detener aquellos momentos que le llenaban de ternura. Su hija, de grandes ojos claros que miraban al mundo desde una carita sonrojada y redonda. Naruto le apretaba los mofletes solo por el gusto de verla mascullar incoherencias, inflar esos rosados cachetes y alzar los bracitos, con esa extravagancia que tanto gustaba a su otro padre. Yuna, ruidosa y alegre, de esos bebés que no dejan descansar a nadie. Su hijo, por otra parte, más risueño. Tsunade insistía en que eso cambiaría, que no se acostumbrase a aquella calma que hacía a su hijo mirar con sus ojos azules el mundo de forma serena y firme. Con aquel puchero que fruncía sus labios rojos y que le daban un aspecto de querubín moreno y de ojos brillantes.

No es porque fueran sus hijos, se decía, solo es que eran adorables.

El diez de octubre llegó con una exhalación. No había misiones en su agenda, cada vez más reducidas para el cuidado de sus hijos, pero sí que había salido de la casa para comprar todo lo necesario. Era evidente que el desencanto general aún reinaba en Konoha. Le miraban. Le juzgaban. Pero Naruto había vivido con ello toda su vida y no era nada nuevo a aquellas alturas. Sasuke solo gruñía cada vez que sacaba el tema.

-¡Estúpidos aldeanos! –gritaba enfurecido.

Tenía razón. Pero Naruto, en parte, lo comprendía. No era algo que compartiese, por supuesto. ¡Estaba hablando de sus hijos! Pero si aquella maldita aldea le había culpado a él ya no de lo que hicieron sus padres, sino de los pecados de un demonio, haciendo de su infancia un verdadero infierno, ¿cómo no iban a mirar de mal modo a aquellos que, a pesar de representar un milagro, habían nacido de un hombre? Era antinatural, decían algunos. Es una barbaridad, ¡aborrecible!, estaban de acuerdo casi todos. Pero ya nadie decía nada frente a él. Quizás tuviera algo que ver el que Naruto casi hubiera matado al último bastardo que se atrevió a llamar a Yuna monstruo mientras Naruto comían ramen en un abarrotado restaurante.

El muy maldito tardó en recuperarse y poder salir del hospital casi cuatro semanas, pero para Naruto aquello fue un simple paseo por las nubes para lo que le hubiera sucedido de no haber intervenido entonces Iruka, que casualmente estaba haciendo compañía al rubio.

Desde entonces, todos miraban. Unos con más sutileza que otros. Y Naruto empezaba a ser todo un experto en eludir personas.

Un hombre, después de todo, no se quedaba embarazado.

Sasuke se tomaba las cosas mucho peor. Apenas salía de la casa a menos que tuviera que ir de misión o alguien le sacase a rastras. Se negaba a entrar en sitios concurridos donde, de adentrarse por casualidad, siempre terminaba en alguna pelea. Sasuke tenía un carácter mucho más explosivo que el suyo. Era como un fuego caliente, al que poco combustible había que echar para que las chispas salten. Naruto, como bien había dicho Hinata alguna vez, era más como un fuego lento, fortaleciéndose lentamente y esperando la oportunidad de arder con toda su fuerza. ¡Y hay del pobre incauto que pillase entonces en su camino, porque su furia sería letal!

Hinata había iniciado los trámites para convertir la vieja mansión del barrio Uchiha en un orfanato. El lugar no se encontraba en condiciones de albergar aún a sus futuros huéspedes, pero, aún así, las cosas marchaban rápido. Había que revisar los cimientos, o algo así había escuchado, y tenían que pintar toda la casa de nuevo. Por dentro y por fuera. La humedad había hecho estragos en la parte este, pero tenía solución. Naruto había ofrecido su ayuda a Hinata y esta la había recibido con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento, como era propio de ella. Sasuke, para total conmoción de Naruto, también había ayudado. No en la mano de obra, no dejase Dios que el gran vengador cogiese una espátula para alisar una pared, pero sí en la organización. Secretamente también se había enterado del aporte financiero que había realizado. Hinata nunca sabría que Naruto, en una de las mañanas que pasó por las oficinas de su ex, miró los archivos que guardaban el proyecto del orfanato y que contenían los ingresos realizados a la obra. El de Sasuke era, sorpresivamente, el más sustancioso. Se preguntó entonces si ese era su método de devolver a la sociedad lo que ellos no habían sabido darle.

El día de su cumpleaños, Naruto se despertó a las siete de la mañana, cosa extraordinaria si se tenía en cuenta que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Sus hijos habían dejado de despertarles cada par de horas, por lo que el sueño reparador era ahora más que bien recibido. Así mismo, Sasuke no había hecho aparición por el comedor hasta mucho más tarde, cuando el sol se encontraba vergonzosamente cerca de su punto más alto. El otro había tomado a Yuuki entre sus brazos para iniciar su juego de pelota con el bebé. Tsunade lo había prescrito. Una vez al día, como mínimo, y consistía solo en eso: lanzar una pequeña pelota de goma a su hijo para que este la recogiese del suelo. Yuuki tenía mejores reflejos que su hermana, ya que Yuna se distraía demasiado en otras cosas. Era demasiado inquieta.

Sasuke no había mencionado la consabida fiesta desde la discusión que tuvieron respecto a su organización. Naruto, obviamente, optó por dar por supuesto que Sasuke finalmente se había rendido ante sus conocimientos superiores en cuestiones de comportamiento social. Y si por alguna casualidad se equivocaba, siempre quedaba aludir al hecho de que tenían dos preciosos hijos en común y no estaría bien dejarles huérfanos de un padre siendo ellos aún tan jóvenes. A lo largo de día las visitas se fueron sucediendo. Primero Kiba a traer bebida. Después Kakashi a traer vete a saber qué juegos guarros. Después Tsunade para preguntar si ya habían llevado bebida. En fin, Naruto no tuvo un momento de paz, y Sasuke, por suerte, ni siquiera se asomó a la puerta cuando llamaron al timbre. No se quería imaginar qué hubiera sucedido de percatarse de la cantidad de alcohol que iba llegando en bandazos. Desde aquella fiesta hacía ya tanto tiempo, donde el alcohol había propiciado un inesperado embarazo masculino, Sasuke no quería ni oír hablar del alcohol. Mucho menos si la palabra iba, de algún modo, relacionada con su propio nombre o el de Naruto.

No fue hasta que Hinata pasó por su casa para recoger a sus hijos que Sasuke finalmente se rindió a lo inevitable. La mujer iba vestida con un bonito vestido beige que destacaba sus curvas de forma agradable. Sasuke no pudo dejar de notarlo. Ella cogió a Yuuki mientras su prima Hanabi se encargaba de Yuna, ambas con expresiones azoradas ante las muecas de sus hijos. Si Orochimaru hubiese tenido la mitad del encanto de cualquiera de esos dos, Sasuke aún se encontraría atrapado bajo su ala. Era una suerte que no todos pudiesen presumir de aquel infantil encanto que recordaba demasiadas veces a cierto rubio respondón e hiperactivo. Sasuke no dijo nada mientras ellas se disponían a trasladas a ambos niños a su casa, aludiendo que estarían perfectamente bajo el cuidado la hermana mayor de Hanabi, en quien Naruto confiaba plenamente, y los padres de esta. Sasuke, obviamente, se había opuesto. Por supuesto sin ningún resultado. Naruto había recurrido a todos los trucos sucios que encontró, desde el chantaje emocional más bajo hasta otros tipos de chantajes mucho más sucios. No tuvo ninguna posibilidad desde el principio.

No se rindió, sin embargo, en su fútil intento de saltarse la fiesta.

-Yo no soy de fiestas, Naruto –había dicho, consiguiendo que una de aquellas doradas cejas se arquease de forma sorprendente.

-Te encantan las fiestas, bastardo.

-No este tipo de fiestas.

-¡No sabes cómo va a ser MI fiesta!

-Sorpréndeme –dijo sarcásticamente. Una sonrisa zorruna se extendió por aquellos labios rojos, y Sasuke temió. Temió muchas cosas. Muchas respuestas, en realidad.

-Lo haré. Te aseguro que lo haré.

Y eso había sido todo. El idiota de Naruto se había pasado los dos últimos días ensimismado en su proyecto de fiesta, sin importarle tres pimientos lo que Sasuke pudiera o no pensar acerca de ella. Ya que había aceptado y que, a fin de cuentas, iba a ser en su casa, Sasuke no iba a huir. La idea era tentadora, sin embargo, mas su desmesurado orgullo no le hubiera dejado ni llegar hasta las escaleras antes de arrepentirse. Naruto se lo haría recordar por el resto de su vida si se atrevía a faltar a la condenada fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¡No todos los días se cumplen años, Sasuke! –había gritado él. Sasuke, muy serio, contestó:

-Pero sí todos los años.

Naruto, que por lo visto había perdido toda su paciencia, le golpeó. En la cara. Con su puño. Y vaya si dolió.

Sasuke se lo devolvió, pero el daño estaba hecho y su furia fue difícil de calmar.

Eso había pasado solo el día anterior, y Sasuke, previsor, no había pisado desde entonces una habitación donde estuviese el atolondrado rubio. En la planta de abajo no dejaban de escucharse ruidos. Timbrazos, personas yendo y viniendo, gritos, saludos en un tono demasiado elevado. Y Tsunade. Aquella voz, que gritaba aún sin proponérselo, había dejado bien claro que había alcohol suficiente como para entretener a un regimiento de soldados en periodo de escasez. Estúpido Naruto. Fue a las nueve de la noche cuando finalmente se decidió a salir de su cuarto.

Su estómago estaba matándole lenta y dolorosamente.

En la planta de abajo todo parecía más tranquilo. Naruto no asomaba por ninguna parte y nadie parecía romper aquel silencio agradable. La cocina, sin embargo, era un jodido campo de batalla. Bolsas y más bolsas llenaban el suelo, ocupando cada espacio de su amplia cocina. La encimera se encontraba repleta de botellas de cristal con líquidos de muy distintos colores. Sasuke podía apostar a que más de la mitad tenían alcohol. Por si aquello fuese poco, alguien se había dejado la puerta de la nevera abierta. Con una maldición en los labios, se acercó, pisando con cuidado entre las bolsas, para cerrarla.

No quería mirar dentro de ninguna bolsa. O tan siquiera leer las etiquetas de las malditas botellas. Sasuke no pensaba beber ni comer absolutamente nada que no hubiera comprado, testado, cocinado y servido él mismo. Si no, después podían ocurrir cosas de lo más extrañas. Como que un hombre se quedase embarazado.

Cogió lo primero que pilló de comer y salió de allí antes de que su curiosidad le llevase a cometer alguna estupidez. El comedor estaba vacío, por lo que se sentó en su sillón para encender la tele un rato. No fue buena idea.

Ni diez minutos después, Sasuke miraba entre irritado e incrédulo a la figura de quien se había sentado a su lado y ahora no dejaba de hablar sobre estupideces.

-Así que, como me han dicho que tenía que traer un regalo –estaba contándole Sai a un Sasuke más que cabreado-, he traído esta máquina para preparar ramen. Kiba me dijo que Naruto era de cosas prácticas y Lee me contó de su afición a esa comida, por lo que le compré a ese vendedor un cocina-ramen.

Sasuke contó hasta diez. Después hasta veinte. Y después simplemente se levantó, dispuesto a volver a encerrarse en su cuarto. Sai, desde su sitió en el sillón, le miraba confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sabía que no debía contestar, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él.

-Exactamente, ¿qué te dijo el hombre ese, el vendedor, qué era esa máquina?

-Un cocina-ramen –repitió Sai lentamente, como si de pronto hubiera descubierto que Sasuke tenía algún tipo de problema para procesar sus palabras.

-¿Y dónde te vendió esa maravillosa máquina cocina ramen?

-En una tienda, por supuesto. Sasuke –dijo de pronto Sai, extendiendo una mano para agarrarle del cuello; cuando empezó a tocarle la frente, Sasuke cerró los ojos, pidiendo una paciencia que no tenía-, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? Normalmente el lento es Naruto.

Decidió entonces levantarse completamente, fulminar a Sai con la mirada y abandonar el salón, dejando al anbu con su estúpida arrocera. De seguro que cuando se la entregase a Naruto, con esa sempiterna sonrisa y la mejor de las intenciones, el rubio le devolvería el gesto, iría a la cocina a dejar la supuesta máquina para cocinar ramen y después, quizás incluso al día siguiente, le llamaría para invitarle a comer ramen que él mismo se encargaría de preparar en la máquina de cocer arroz.

Escuchó como Sai le llamaba, pero no le importó. En menos de una hora aquella casa se habría convertido en un hervidero de gente, y Sasuke estaba tan ansioso por la llegada de ese momento como por que le saliera un herpes en el culo.

No fue una hora, sino cuarenta minutos, lo que tardaron en empezar a llegar. Primero fue Kiba y algunos más –solo reconoció a Kiba por aquella voz de pito que tenía-. Después Kakashi, que si bien no gritó, si que se pasó por su cuarto para saludarle y recordarle que debía bajar con ellos. Después fue el propio Naruto quien llegó hasta su habitación, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillantes. En sus manos, como no, traía la maldita arrocera. Sasuke no quiso escucharle mientras el otro le gritaba que pensaba preparar allí ramen todos los días. Sería inútil hacerle ver que eso, incluso de ser posible, no iba a suceder. A menos no en su casa. Naruto le hizo bajar con él, arrastrándole tras de sí mientras no dejaba de parlotear sobre uno y mil temas que no podían importarle menos. El rubio estaba vestido con una ceñida camisa que marcaba su cuerpo trabajado y Sasuke, sin poder evitarlo, se encontró pensando que aquel baka no hacía sino lucirse delante de todos. Solo esperaba que no hiciese ninguno de sus movimientos hacia él delante de todas aquellas personas. Alcohol más Naruto no eran una buena combinación.

Llevaba unos pantalones de tela vaquera, negros y también lo suficientemente ajustados en la parte superior. Casi rodó los ojos ante lo obvio de sus intenciones. Sasuke, vestido con uno de sus pantalones de tela elástica que usaba para estar cómodo y una camisa negra con el logo de su clan, no pensaba vestirse para la ocasión. Ni siquiera peinarse, dejando sus cabellos caer lacios hacia los costados de su rostro, en ocasiones dificultándole la visión. Quizás iba siendo hora de cortarse el pelo.

Una vez llegaron al salón, Naruto aún hablando sin cesar sobre no sé qué juego de mesa y él pensando en cómo escaparse rápido de todo aquello, un colorido y estridente montón de gente les recibió. Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no taparse los oídos ante el fuerte ruido, lo que habría quedado como un gesto infantil. Ni siquiera Yuuki o Yuna hacían eso. Naruto, por suerte, pronto se olvidó de él para atender a sus numerosos invitados. Parecía que toda la aldea se apretujaba en un sitio u otro de su casa, tocando todo, manchando todo y cotilleando lo que buenamente podían. Malditos fuesen. Kakashi se acercó con un vaso de lo que, supuso, sería algo con alcohol. Su mirada debió de ser lo suficientemente clara, porque la bebida desapareció de su vista mientras Kakashi le contaba como había ido su última misión. No con demasiados detalles, pero sí lo suficientemente jugosos como para alejar su mente de todo lo demás y permitirle relajarse por unos momentos. Para cuando el ninja copia contaba el desenlace de una cruenta batalla, a su alrededor se había formado un corrillo de espectadores que esperaban sus palabras como agua de mayo. Ya no era solo la historia, pensó Sasuke, sino la forma en la que su antiguo mentor tenía de contarla.

Sasuke se disponía a marcharse cuando algo llamó su atención. Algo retirado, pero aún así lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la narración, Iruka miraba fijamente a Kakashi. Era una mirada extraña. Una que, a pesar de no ser plenamente reconocible, Sasuke achacaría al anhelo. Parecía triste.

La revelación le hizo detenerse en seco, cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y mirar atentamente a su antiguo maestro. Iruka tardó un rato en notar su escrutinio, y cuando lo hizo, enrojeció. Fue ahí que Sasuke confirmó sus sospechas. No dijo o hizo nada, se limitó a devolverle la mirada con toda la seriedad que era capaz. Iruka pareció relajase, después suspirar profundamente para, al final, darse la vuelta y perderse entre el gentío. Sin saber muy bien qué había sucedido o cuál había sido su papel, Sasuke decidió que era hora de marcarse una retirada.

Debió haber sabido que nada iba a ser sencillo aquella noche.

Iba a alcanzar las escaleras cuando un Sai alborozado llegó hasta él, colocando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Sasuke mientras le echaba encima. Si no hubiese visto el vaso que portaba en la mano, positivamente casi vacío, habría notado su estado en cuanto una bocanada de aliento alcoholizado azotó su cara de forma desagradable.

-¡Demonios, Sai! –gritó.

El chico solo se colgó aún más de él, una sonrisa extraña estirando sus labios y los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

-Si no sabes beber –masculló intentando deshacerse del agarre-, abstente de hacerlo.

-Sasuke, a Naruto le ha encantado mi regalo. ¡Ya lo sabía yo! ¿Cuál ha sido tu regalo?

¡Como si él fuese a regalarle algo al rubio idiota!

Sasuke supo rectificarse. En realidad sí que había regalado bastantes cosas al otro, pero aquel año, simplemente, no quería hacerlo. Hubiese resultado sencillo comprarle cualquier chorrada para contentarle, pero Sasuke no lo había hecho. Quizás enfadado, quizás demasiado ocupado. O quizás, pensó con sorna, asustado simplemente de cómo iba a tomar Naruto un gesto así. Aquella situación le llevaba a plantearse las cosas más estúpidas…

-Sai, tengo que irme, ¡suéltame!

-¿Irte? ¿Adónde? La fiesta está aquí.

-No me digas.

Su sarcasmo pasó de largo. Sai o no lo oyó, o simplemente no lo entendió como tal.

-Estoy cansado.

Una mirada escéptica y un gruñido más propio de un animal que de un hombre.

-¡Venga!

Aquello era ridículo.

-Suéltame, Sai. Ahora.

Si Sai había o no aceptado su petición, nunca lo sabría. De la nada una brillante cabellera rubia y un par de ojos azules, ya más achispados de lo que deberían, se metieron de por medio, apartando a Sai y agarrando a Sasuke de la camisa.

-¡Sasuke, bastardo! ¡No creas que no sé lo que te propones!

-Por si no fuera bastante con uno…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, dobe, nada. ¿Qué demonios has bebido? –preguntó en cuanto le vio sacudir la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse la mente. Era obvio que no tenía buenos resultados. El color abandonó el moreno rostro, cosa que era algo francamente sorprendente de ver.

-¿No has bebido nada?

.Ni muerto me acercó a esos vasos.

Naruto pareció recuperarse lo suficiente como para mirar sobre el hombro de Sasuke, clavando sus ojos en Sai.

-Oye tú, ¿qué haces aquí tan escondido con Sasuke?

Ahora fueron dos pares de ojos casi idénticos los que parpadearon, confundidos. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, sin querer gritar algún improperio. Sai, por otro lado, se echó a reír.

-¡No estoy escondido, Naruto! Deberías ir a revisarte la vista si no me has visto antes. Soy bastante alto.

Pero Naruto no escuchaba, sino que les miraba a intervalos, con ojos entrecerrados. Sasuke, que no estaba dispuesto a soportar una estupidez más, se sacudió de ambos para adentrarse de nuevo en la fiesta, haciendo oídos sordos al llamado del rubio. No llegó muy lejos.

-¡Teme, no me ignores!

-Naruto, estás dando un espectáculo.

Pero nadie les hacía el menos caso. La música demasiado alta, la bebida y el ambiente hacían que los gritos de Naruto pasasen desapercibidos. Por imposible que pareciese tal cosa.

-No puedes irte aún –dijo por fin, bajando la voz y pareciendo mucho más compuesto que momentos antes. La perspicacia le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, viéndose como algún tipo de cachorro abandonado.

-¡Es mi cumpleaños!

-Lo sé –contestó, un sufrido suspiro escapando de entre sus labios.

-¡Ni siquiera te has molestado en comprarme un regalo!

-No pensé que lo necesitaras.

-¡Pues te equivocabas!

-¡Por favor! ¡Bien, está bien! ¿Qué demonios quieres que te compre?

-Quiero que te quedes hasta el final.

Con la repentina suspicacia de quien se sabe engañado, Sasuke se preguntó cómo de borracho estaba realmente Naruto.

No iba a caer en su juego. No de nuevo.

-Francamente, eres un mentiroso horrible.

Quizás no era del todo cierto, porque aquel sonrojo extraño y la mirada brillante seguían allí. Puede que, a fin de cuentas, solo hubiese sobreactuado. Naruto sí que había bebido más de la cuenta. Fuese cual fuese la opción correcta, el otro debió decidir que ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo en tonterías. La fiesta se encontraba en su punto culmen, aquel donde todos hacían lo que querían y como querían. Vio a Kiba sentado en uno de sus sillones con una chica que Sasuke no conocía sobre su regazo. También distinguió una cabellera roja, presumiblemente del propio Gaara, en una de las esquinas. Quizás escondiéndose al igual que lo había estado haciendo el propio Sasuke hasta no hacía mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre Kakashi, que jugueteaba con otro ninja joven y atractivo, con una pícara mano perdida en el redondeado trasero y una lobuna sonrisa escondida tras esa máscara. No necesitaba verla, ya que sus ojos brillaban por sí solos. Enseguida la mirada de Sasuke buscó a alguien más. Alguien que, si no se equivocara, estaría apartado, mirando la escena desde algún punto que pasara desapercibido, con expresión dolida inundando sus ojos oscuros.

Y así era. Su antiguo sensei ni siquiera se percató de que estaba siendo observado por los sagaces ojos de Sasuke, clavado como estaba junto a uno de los rincones del inmenso salón y con los ojos fijos en otras dos figuras distantes.

Escuchó como Naruto llamaba a alguien a gritos, pero el ruido de la música impidió que comprendiese sus palabras. Estaba a punto de escabullirse de nuevo cuando un par de brazos morenos le rodeó el cuello. Con Naruto colgado sobre él, suspiró, cansado.

-Baila conmigo, Sasuke.

-Ni hablar, idiota. Supongo que sí que has bebido más de la cuenta.

-No lo he hecho.

Sasuke no iba a meterse en una palea de niños con su amigo. Naruto recargó la cabeza contra su hombro y Sasuke empezó a darse cuenta de cómo otros a su alrededor volvían la mirada hacia ellos, unos más sutiles que otros. La socarrona sonrisa de Sai, a solo unos metros de distancia, le hizo gruñir como un animal.

-¿Estas ronroneando?

Aquello sí que le dejó descolocado.

-Ni hablar. Estaba gruñendo, deberías saber la diferencia.

Naruto apretó su agarre cuando Sasuke intentó zafarse de él. El cuerpo del rubio se restregó de forma peligrosa, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-He echado esto de menos.

¡Cómo si se pudiese añorar algo que nunca se ha tenido!

Sasuke tuvo que retroceder ante eso. Sí que se podía. Él mismo se había pasado media vida haciéndolo. De cualquier forma consiguió apartar el cuerpo del otro, manteniéndole recto por los hombros para que no se balancease. Aquel par de ojos, de un azul que no debería verse allí donde vivían, le miraba. Serio y con determinación. Y Sasuke supo que si no se apartaba en ese momento, Naruto iba a hacer algo que después ambos lamentarían.

Sus manos taparon aquella boca parlanchina mientras Naruto se inclinaba sobre él de nuevo, sus intenciones más que evidentes. No pareció contrito ante el rechazo. Por el contrario, soltó una carcajada mientras se desembarazaba de su mano.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Sasuke. Siempre lo has hecho. Por todo.

-Alguno de los dos debe hacerlo.

Naruto asintió y de pronto se abalanzó sobre él. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de esquivarle antes de que el otro le mordiese la barbilla. Con un quejido, lo alejó.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó mientras se frotaba el lugar.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche? -preguntó de pronto, sus ojos brillantes-. Ya sabes, la noche en que nosotros… -no terminó, y no hacía falta. Por suerte parecía que tampoco esperaba una respuesta de su parte-. Siempre me he preguntado por qué lo hiciste. Quiero decir, tú eras una mujer, una despampanante, tengo que admitir, pero yo seguía siendo un hombre. Es ridículo que afirmes que no puedes sentirte atraído por otros tíos. –Sasuke abrió la boca, ofendido, para replicar, pero Naruto le cortó antes si quiera de haber empezado-. ¡Y no me vengas con ese cuento chino de que estabas borracho, porque aun dándole diez botellas del ron más fuerte a Kiba, no lograría que se acercase a mi desnudo trasero ni con un palo!

Sasuke no iba a discutir sobre aquello en medio de la concurrida fiesta, donde más de un par de sagaces ojos estaban fijos en ellos. Como si fuesen dos jodidos monos de feria. Naruto olía a alcohol y algo más. Quizás al propio champú de Sasuke, que el otro se empeñaba en robar a escondidas.

Cansado del peso extra, se apartó de su agarre, ignorando la protesta del otro. Naruto le miró y Sasuke por unos momentos temió que volviese a lanzarse contra él. Sorprendentemente no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarle y después se dio la vuelta, solo con un último comentario.

-No te escaquees, Sasuke. ¡La fiesta aún no termina!

Nada hubiese hecho a Sasuke ceder ante aquella frase gritada entre el gentío. O casi nada.

De pronto Kakashi apareció a su derecha, surgido de la nada, y le agarró del brazo. Cansado, Sasuke se volvió hacia él.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Su antiguo maestro ni siquiera se inmutó ante el tono de hastío.

-Acompáñame, Sasuke.

-¿Adónde?

-A ninguna parte.

Kakashi debía estar también borracho, solo que él lo disimulaba mejor que Naruto siempre que mantuviese la boca cerrada. Con un suspiro de cansancio, pensando que definitivamente él no estaba hecho para disfrutar ese tipo de fiestas, se dejó conducir hasta uno de los sillones por Kakashi. Este echó de malos modos a un par de jóvenes que hablaban de algo que Sasuke no escuchó —ni le interesaba escuchar— y se sentó en medio, dejándole solo un pequeño espacio para él.

No pensaba suspirar de nuevo.

-Bien, y dime, ¿qué te traes entre manos?

Su sensei le miró sorprendido, después sus ojos se desviaron por unos instantes y sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad que, a pesar de estar oculta bajó su máscara, llegó hasta su único ojo visible.

Solo tres horas después la gente se empezó a marchar. Kakashi le había entretenido con cuentos y más cuentos sobre misiones que Sasuke ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no inventara. Kakashi había eludido el tema que más le interesaba a Sasuke, pero este no vio motivo ni momento para insistir sobre ello. Si su profesor quería eludir aquellos ojos de cervatillo que le miraban desde la distancia, allá él. Sasuke tenía bastante con sus propios problemas.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada solo quedaban poco más de diez personas en la fiesta, todas ellas bastante conocidas. Estaba un eufórico Kiba que saltaba de un lado a otro de la sala sin ser consciente de las miradas asesinas de Sasuke. Si esa bola de pelo rompía algo, Sasuke le retribuiría el gesto sobre sus propios huesos. Ino había decidido quedarse también para acompañar a Shino y Chouji, y los tres estaban más relajados en uno de los sillones. Gaara, Kakashi e Iruka también seguían en la casa. Gaara había sido adoptado por Sai, que parecía comprender los gruñidos del otro como si de frases complejas se tratasen. Por último Neeji y Lee, que se encontraban inclinados sobre algo colocado sobre su mesa del comedor. Sasuke, sinceramente, no quería saber qué era. Naruto, junto a ellos, reía en voz alta mientras le mostraba a Iruka lo que fuese que les tenía tan entretenidos.

A punto estaba de dejar entrever lo tarde que era, con la vana esperanza de que se diesen por aludidos, cuando Kiba, llegando junto a Naruto, gritó:

-¿Y por qué no jugamos todos? ¡Aún es pronto, y ahora somos menos personas!

Con aquella voz estridente, el desear que nadie le escuchase era tan inútil como esperar que Naruto se negase.

-¿Y cuál es tú idea?

-Solo una ruleta, nada del otro mundo.

Naruto miró lo que ahora suponía era aquel dichoso juego, y sonrió aún más. Su rostro, exageradamente colorado, le hizo parecer más joven de lo que era.

-Eso debería ser divertido…

Kiba asintió enfáticamente y Sai, acercándose también, inspeccionó lo que quisiera que estuviera sobre la mesa. Cinco minutos después, llenos de gritos, protestas y alegaciones de todo tipo, prácticamente todos estaban sentados en un círculo alargado sobre la alfombra del salón. La mesa había sido retirada y solo Iruka y él se mantenían apartados del resto. Sasuke nada interesado en mezclarse, Iruka probablemente temeroso de lo que podría ocurrir de hacerlo.

No iba a ser tan fácil. Obviamente.

-¡Iruka sensei! –la voz estridente de Naruto hizo que el joven delfín se tensase en su posición junto a la lámpara de pie. Casi en el otro extremo al corrillo-. ¡Te estamos esperando, ven de una vez!

-No soy muy bueno en esos juegos, Naruto, simplemente empezad sin mí.

Aquello, por supuesto, no entraba en los planes del rubio, que infló los cachetes, se levantó y corrió hacia el profesor.

Iruka no tuvo nada que hacer. Naruto le arrastró entre tropiezos al círculo y una vez allí todos se encargaron de sentarle entre el propio rubio y Kiba, que pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su antiguo maestro de escuela.

Sasuke, viendo lo que se avecinaba, inició una táctica retirada.

Y a punto de conseguirlo, con un pie incluso ya en las escaleras, unas manos le rodearon la cintura y en menos de dos segundos se encontró siendo cargado de forma poco digna hacia donde esperaban el resto.

-¡Joder! –gritó-. ¡Sai, bájame ahora mismo!

Pero el aludido ya podía haberse quedado repentinamente sordo a juzgar por el caso que le hizo. Le hizo un hueco entre él y Neeji, quien se limitó a ver toda la escena sin abrir la boca pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

¡Menuda panda de borrachos!

-¡No pienso jugar a esto! –Fuese lo que fuese, añadió para sí.

-Uy que no. Eso lo veremos. ¡Sai!

De la nada, lazos negros los rodearon. Símbolos extraños que tomaron un tono dorado por unos momentos para después casi desaparecer en el suelo.

La sonrisa macabra del rubio, secundada por una mueca, de esas extrañas suyas, de Sai, fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué demonios habéis hecho?

-Si no me equivoco –contestó Kakashi- es alguna clase de inhibidor. Aunque no tengo ni idea de para qué sirve aquí.

-No es exactamente un inhibidor. O, al menos, no completamente. ¡Kiba! ¿Cuántas veces te la cascas al día?

Todos se le quedaron mirando como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Pero, para su completo asombro, Kiba respondió:

-Bueno, es una pregunta difícil. Mínimo una vez al día, pero a veces, cuando... ya sabes, tengo más ganas de…

Afortunadamente Iruka le tapó la boca, impidiéndole continuar. Kiba le miró sorprendido, para después echarse hacia atrás, abochornado.

-¡Maldito seas, Naruto!

El rubio, entre carcajadas, se disculpó. A nadie le pareció demasiado sincero, mirase Sasuke como lo mirase. Pero Kiba pronto se echó también a reír.

Aquel círculo extraño de Sai debía haberlo transportado a otra realidad. Una absurda, de hecho.

-Bien, como habéis podido comprobar, es un lazo usado para interrogatorios. Puede vencerse, pero es un buen método de sacar, como mínimo, medias verdades. Veremos quién es capaz de sortearlo…

Que nadie se levantase en ese momento y le diese una paliza al otro fue algo que Sasuke nunca comprendería. Pero el momento pasó y para cuando él mimo se disponía a levantarse, todo su cuerpo se congeló en su sitio.

-Y sí, también es un inhibidor, pero no os preocupéis que solo os va a dejar algo bajos de energía. Para que haya trampas, ya sabéis.

Sasuke no sabía absolutamente nada. Y así lo dijo.

-¡Oye, idiota, si no me liberas en un minutos, voy a freír tus ojos y dárselos de comer a mi serpiente!

Naruto le miró claramente espantado por unos momentos, pero después sonrió.

-Que puedas decir algo así dentro del lazo es increíble. Tendré que tenerte más respeto, Sasuke.

Entrecerró los ojos, notando el sarcasmo en el tono el otro. Así que si bien no se podía mentir, sí que se podía retorcer la verdad con sutiles cambios en el tono… interesante.

-Eres tan sumamente inteligente, Naruto –dijo, solo para probar. Y el que todos se echasen a reír fue un buen comienzo.

Naruto, fulminándole con la mirada, bufó molesto. Ahora, mirándole dos rendijas furiosas, estiró los labios en una mueca macabra.

-A ver quién ríe el último, teme.

Y entonces hizo girar la extraña ruleta que había en el centro del círculo.

-Dos preguntas o un reto… -murmuró Kakashi, mirando a Sasuke y Naruto alternativamente.

-Elijo a Sasuke –obviamente.

-Yo no juego.

-Bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que contestes mis preguntas. Eso, si estás seguro de que podrás eludir el lazo y no decir algo vergonzoso… Por ejemplo…

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante.

-No te atrevas.

Pero lo hizo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te pasas frente al espejo peinándote, Sasuke?

-Diez, quince minutos. A veces…

Sasuke se tapó la boca, incrédulo.

-¡Maldito seas!

Pero Naruto solo reía. Antes de darle tiempo a recuperarse, lanzó su segunda pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu calzoncillo preferido?

Y Sasuke, por supuesto, se escuchó contestar:

-Los blancos con rayas rojas, son suaves y… -esta vez no tuvo que taparse la boca- ¡Estás muerto!

Pasado el turno de Naruto, le tocó a Iruka, que estaba sentado junto a Naruto. Fue obvio que el profesor se encontraba demasiado incómodo y no supo muy bien qué hacer. Naruto le pidió que tirase de la ruleta y, tras hacerlo, la flecha azul paró sobre una de las tantas ventanitas de colores. Naruto se inclinó sobre el tablero, leyendo en voz alta.

-Quien esté a tu izquierda puede hacerte una pregunta.

Todos miraron a Kiba. Este miró a Iruka y sonrió.

-¿Tienes novia, Iruka sensei?

Este suspiró, aparentemente aliviado, y negó con la cabeza. Kiba se vio algo desilusionado pro pronto recordó que le tocaba a él tirar de la ruleta. Le tocó decir a la persona que se sentara tres puestos a su izquierda cuál consideraba su peor defecto. Kiba no tuvo que pensárselo demasiado.

-Ese traje verde que te sigues poniendo algunas veces, Lee, es horrible.

Algunos rieron, pero Lee frunció el ceño, molesto.

-A mí me gusta.

-Sí, lo sé, pero aún así es feo.

Cuando una ligera sonrisa sustituyó la mueca enfadada, Kiba se relajó. Era obvio que no había esperado tener que decir nada él mismo.

Y el juego continuó. Kakashi tuvo que reconocer que Sasuke era la persona que más atractiva le parecía del círculo, cosa que dejó a bastantes boquiabiertos; Neeji se salvó preguntando a Sai su entrenamiento favorito, lo que causó bastantes protestas entre algunos; Lee, para vengarse de Kiba, le preguntó si alguna vez se había sentido atraído por otro chico. Sorpresivamente Kiba se sonrojó, asegurando que solo había sido una vez, y porque se parecía mucho a una chica; Ino tuvo que contentarse con un reto para ella misma: no debía decir te toca durante las dos próximas rondas bajo pena de besar a quien tuviese delante. Iruka frunció el ceño ante la idea de tener que dar un beso a su antigua alumna, pero Ino lo desechó con un breve ademán; Shino retó a Naruto a que se mantuviera en silencio durante diez minutos a menos que tuviera que realizar alguna prueba. El rubio no pudo estar más ofendido. Chouji, en su turno, tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba cuando le tocaban detrás de las rodillas. Su sonrojó fue tan notable como las risas de los demás. Gaara retó a Naruto, ya que él había orquestado todo aquello, a que relatase algún vergonzoso acontecimiento reciente. Sasuke, alarmado, intentó recordar si él estaría implicado. Por suerte, no fue así, y Naruto les relató como en su último viaje a una de las villas vecinas había confundido a uno de sus contratantes con un pervertido. Naruto no entendió que el hombre tuviese tanto empeño en quitarle la ropa y solo después había comprendido que el anciano, que no hablaba su idioma, solo intentaba que se cambiase para pasar a los baños termales. Había sido algo tan absurdo que hasta el propio Naruto terminó riendo.

Y le llegó el turno a Sasuke. La idea, a aquellas alturas, de no jugar ni se le pasó por la mente. Solo iba a suponer retrasar las cosas y que todos empezasen a criticarle. Rodó la ruleta y sus ojos se abrieron, horrorizados, al percatarse de lo que le tocaba.

Quizás, después de todo, hubiera ido mejor negarse a tirar.

Sai, a su lado, rió. Si Sasuke hubiese sido él quizás también lo habría hecho.

-Haz lo que tu compañero de la izquierda te ordene –leyó Gaara en voz alta. Naruto se echó a reír y todos miraron a Sai, esperando.

Sasuke puso su cara más estoica, con el ceño algo fruncido y los ojos clavados en el idiota de su invitado temporal. Muy temporal, si no tenía cuidado.

-Naruto, abre las piernas. –Todos giraron para mirar al rubio, que solo ladeó la cabeza, confundido-. Venga, ábrelas.

Y lo hizo, apoyándose en la pared que tenía atrás para guardar mejor el equilibrio y que la postura fuera más cómoda. Cuando el rubio arqueó una ceja Sasuke sintió como sus pulmones colapsaban.

Mierda. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

-Sasuke, siéntate entre ellas.

-¿Entre quienes? –preguntó estúpidamente.

-Sus piernas. Por supuesto.

Sí. Por supuesto.

-¡No pienso sentarme en ningún sitio!

Aunque la frase no estuviese bien dicha, a fin de cuentas ya estaba sentado, nadie pareció percatarse de ello. Naruto se había quedado tan inmóvil como el resto, mirando a Sai entre confundido, herido y alguna otra cosa que Sasuke no quería pararse a analizar.

-No lo haré. ¿Qué castigo hay si me niego?

Sai mostró su peor sonrisa. Aquella destinada para sus peores enemigos, supuso Sasuke.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Y volvió la mirada a Naruto, evaluándole como si buscase algo entre sus desarregladas ropas.

-¿Renuncias al reto, entonces?

Hijo de la gran puta.

Sasuke, definitivamente, iba a asesinar a alguien aquella noche.

Se intentó levantar, pensando en huir miserablemente. Solo que no pudo. Se encontraba tan paralizado en su sitio como uno podía estar de paralizado.

-No –dijo finalmente, a sabiendas de que el castigo podía ser algo peor. Mucho peor-. Me sentaré ahí.

Y su cuerpo se movió. No para dejarle huir, como el muy traicionero debería haber hecho, sino para encaminarse hasta las piernas de Naruto y dejarse caer entre ellas. Si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la espalda, su columna se hubiera roto en fragmentos como si fuese cristal.

-Dobe, si te atreves a tocarme, mañana vas a despertarte sin alguna parte importante de tu cuerpo. Dejo a tu imaginación cuál.

Naruto rió, pero era un sonido seco y ronco. Sorprendido se percató de que el otro también estaba incómodo.

Aunque uno habría supuesto que ya habían tenido suficiente del imbécil de Sai, de hecho era su turno. Sasuke deseó que saliese algo realmente horrible para él. El ninja rotó la ruleta, mirando expectante el resultado.

-Oh –fue cuanto exclamó al detenerse la flechita-. Impón un reto… -Su mirada viajó hacia Kiba, aunque Sasuke no podía imaginarse por qué al escuchar la siguiente pregunta-: ¿Puedo ponerme un reto a mínimo?

Aquello dejó a todos sin saber bien qué contestar. Finalmente fue el propio Naruto quien, con su habitual desparpajo, asintió.

-No debería haber ningún problema. Nosotros ponemos las reglas, de todos modos.

Una insana sonrisa se extendió entonces por los labios de Sai y cuando aquellos ojos negros se clavaron en Sasuke, este deseó desaparecer.

¿Más?

-Bien, entonces me reto a besar a Naruto.

-¿Qué? –chilló el aludido-. ¿Por qué yo?

-¿Y por qué no? –dijo Sai. Llegó gateando hasta pararse frente a Sasuke, que hizo el amago de apartarse. Un par de manos se lo impidieron, empujándole hasta que su espalda quedó pegada al pecho del rubio-. No, no. Tú quédate dónde estás.

Joder. Que alguien le atravesase el corazón con un kunai, ¡por favor!

-¡De todas las estupideces…!

Naruto se vio interrumpido cuando Sai, de improvisto, se lanzó sobre él. Sasuke sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse ante la proximidad del ninja copia, que se apoyó sobre su pecho mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. Sasuke podía imaginar que para sostener a Naruto, pero no pensaba girara el rostro para confirmarlo.

Cuando el muy hipócrita se refregó contra él, Sasuke tuvo suficiente.

-¡Joder! ¡Qué mierda, Sai! –gritó mientras le empujaba. Escuchó el jadeo sorprendido de Naruto tras él, pero estaba demasiado cabreado como para que le importase nada que no fuera el idiota que tenía enfrente-. ¡Como vuelvas a acercarme esa…. esa cosa, voy a hacer que te la tragues!

Para su crédito, Sasuke tenía que decir que Sai no retrocedió. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, volvió a su sitio.

-Guau.

-Ni una palabra, Kiba –masculló. Y Kiba, sorprendentemente, calló.

Solo cuando sintió los estremecimientos del pecho de Naruto contra su espalda recordó que seguía apoyado en él. Se apartó con movimientos bruscos, esperando que aquel maldito juego terminase de una vez. Si no iba a tener que buscar la forma de romper el lazo, aunque sea por las malas.

La risa de Naruto solo hizo que su mal humor empeorase. No era momento, sin embargo, de ponerse a discutir.

-¡Naruto, tu turno!

-Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Veamos…. Sasuke, ¿podrías…?

-Naruto, si se te ocurre meterme en otro reto, voy a arrancarte la cabeza. En serio.

-Menudo humor, ¡solo iba a decirte que tirases de la ruleta por mí! A menos que quieras que me eche sobre ti, claro.

Dicho y hecho, Sasuke se inclinó para hacerla girar, y la flecha se paró en verdad o prenda.

-Voy a seguir el ejemplo de Sai y me pondré a mí en el lado receptor. ¡Sai, pregunta!

¡Oh, joder!

No…

-Naruto –empezó el otro, con una mueca deformando sus labios-, ¿qué sientes por Sasuke?

-Le quiero.

Y con aquello, la vida de Sasuke acababa de convertirse en un infierno. Pudo sentir las miradas de todos sobre él, unas sorprendidas y otras no tanto.

-Se acabó el juego –masculló por lo bajo. No todos le oyeron, pero Kiba se empezó a quejar. Para su completa sorpresa, fue Naruto quien intervino.

-Está bien. Ya es tarde.

Sai tampoco protestó y Sasuke, en unos segundos, fue capaz de levantarse. No se paró a esperar a nadie, sino que subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto. Ni siquiera se dio la satisfacción de cerrar con un golpe y tirando la ropa al suelo terminó acostándose entre las mantas en ropa interior.

No pensaría en nada más. No hoy, al menos.

Pero no estaba cansado, por lo que se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando los ruidos del piso inferior. La puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, las voces despidiéndose, y Naruto intentando mantener un tono bajo.

Tuvo que quedarse dormido en algún momento porque el sonido de su puerta al abrirse le despertó. Familiares pasos se acercaron hasta el lado de la cama y Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería hacerse el dormido.

Craso error.

La cama se inclinó con el peso extra y un cuerpo envuelto en suave tela se acomodó junto a él.

-Lo siento –le escuchó murmurar. Y parecía sincero.

-Mañana.

Como el otro no parecía tener intención de marcharse pronto, cada vez más acurrucado y acaparando casi todas las mantas, Sasuke se giró para encararle.

-Vete a tu cuarto, dobe.

-No quiero.

-Naruto, he dicho que mañana…

Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon y sobre su pecho sintió la suave textura del cabello del otro. Naruto apretaba tan fuerte el agarre que Sasuke temió salir con cardenales de su propia cama.

A sabiendas que no se marcharía hasta haber dicho lo que tenía que decir, suspiró cansinamente, cerrando los ojos y juntando paciencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué no me has echado aún de tu casa?

-¿Qué?

-Piénsalo. Tienes docenas de casas en este mismo barrio, donde estaría junto a los niños sin necesidad de estarte dando el coñazo día sí y día también. ¿Por qué, entonces?

Sasuke siempre había dado por supuesto que aquella era una respuesta evidente. Antes de poder contestar, sin embargo, Naruto le interrumpió.

-Cualquier otra persona no habría soportado mi comportamiento.

La palabra acoso sexual habría estado perfecta en esa oración, pero ninguno de los dos la pronunció.

-Eres mi familia, Naruto. Lo único que tengo además de esos dos niños.

El cuerpo duro y grande de Naruto se arrebujó contra el suyo. No había nada sexual en su abrazo aquella vez, por la que Sasuke no se molestó en separarle.

-Sabes que cuando he dicho que te quiero lo he dicho en serio, ¿verdad?

Y Sasuke solo pudo admitirlo.

-Lo sé, dobe. Lo sé.

-Yo también sé algo, Sasuke. Aunque no sé si quiero decírtelo.

¡Oh, por favor! Se retiró para apartarse, pero el férreo agarre sobre su cintura se apretó.

-Tú también me quieres, Sasuke. No como un amigo normal. Ni siquiera como familia. Simplemente aún no te has dado cuenta.

-Ya claro. Eso…

-No. –Naruto le soltó, solo para cubrirle la boca con ambas manos. Sasuke, a pesar de la oscuridad, podía verle tenuemente. Aquellos ojos brillaban en lágrimas que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a derramar-. No lo entiendes, Sasuke. No todo viene con el sexo. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Ya no soportarías perderme, Sasuke. Ahora ya no.

Hubiese podido replicar tantas cosas como gotas tiene un océano. Pero no lo hizo. Naruto se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose bajo las mantas y haciendo un ovillo de sí mismo Sasuke se contuvo de echarle, reflexionando aún sus últimas palabras.

Era injusto.

Y estúpido, si lo miraba desde su punto de vista.

Porque era obvio y lógico que Sasuke no pensaba perder al rubio de nuevo. Y eso no solo lo sabían ellos dos, sino que toda la aldea parecía a aquellas alturas darlo por hecho.

26


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Bien mirado, el paso del tiempo reflejado en el crecer de los niños era demasiado acelerado. Demasiado aturdidor de una forma incomprensible para él. Era como mirar todo a través de prismáticos y darse cuenta que uno nada podía hacer contra el paso incesante de las horas, de los días y las semanas. Hijos de Neptuno somos, decían, y a todos nos llega más temprano que tarde nuestra cita con el destino. Naruto no sabía nada sobre eso. Sobre mitología o Moiras que tejían inexorables los caminos de la vida, pero sí que sabía del tiempo; del tiempo y sus consecuencias.

Lo sabía cada vez que salía de casa en una misión y volvía con las manos teñidas de una sangre invisible que iba uniendo su destino al de todas sus víctimas. Porque todo acto tiene su consecuencia, y solo el mirar el paso del tiempo anclaba a Naruto en un mundo que pasó sin pena ni gloria por su vida hasta hacía algo más de un año. Un año. Naruto había vivido veintisiete años, lo cual suponía que uno más o uno menos no tendría la menor importancia. El equilibrio en su vida venía con su afán por conseguir más. Por llegar más lejos. Y durante más de diez años eso fue todo lo que hizo. Avanzar; avanzar sin mirar atrás, directo a su meta y sin prestar atención a las diversas ramificaciones que se presentaban en su camino. Y es que Naruto tenía un plan. Siempre lo había tenido y nunca lo olvidó. Ni siquiera cuando Sasuke se marchó de la aldea y él se vio obligado a seguirle. Porque sí; porque no iba a dejar que uno de sus pocos anclajes desapareciese.

Su vida era un fluir continuo de piedrecitas que, empecinadas, se colocaban ante él, obstaculizando su camino. Pero Naruto había aprendido a saltar alto. Alto y lejos, por lo que aquellos baches hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser insalvables.

Poco más de un año antes, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron. Porque por primera vez en su vida, el enfoque de Naruto se desvió. Ya no apuntaba al reconocimiento ajeno, a la necesidad de ser alguien para legitimar su propia existencia. De pronto tenía algo propio, algo que evidenciaba su pervivencia, que eternizaría su estancia en aquel mundo cruel sin la necesidad de volverse alguien reconocido. Alguien al que todo el mundo respetase y recordase. Naruto, hace poco más de un año, consiguió una familia. Una propia, no prestada a través de viejos cristales de ventanas ajenas, dos niños que le sonreían y a los que había dado la vida; dos niños que eran carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, y que le reconocerían por lo que era sin la necesidad de convertirse en Hokage.

¿Significaba eso que Naruto pretendía dejar de lado su sueño? No, por supuesto que no. Pero había aprendido a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. El reconocimiento de pronto fue solo eso, reconocimiento, y no algo vital para su propia existencia.

Su respiración entrecortada y jadeante hacía poco por apagar los ruidos Excitados gemidos que salían de entre sus labios sin ningún control, bocanadas de aire que se mezclaban con el bochornoso calor del cuarto. El olor almizcleño no hacía sino acrecentar su excitación, mezclándose con el suave rastro del aroma que aún permanecía entre las blancas sábanas contra las que apretaba el rostro, labios apretados y ojos abiertos, siempre pendientes de posibles interrupciones.

La mano, abierta completamente, se deslizaba de forma lenta y dolorosa sobre su creciente excitación, apretando y aflojando allí donde debía, y sus jadeos solo aumentaron cuando otros dedos, juguetones y poco sutiles, bajaron más abajo, allí donde la suave piel detrás de los testículos llegaba casi a su entrada. Frotó, acaricio y volvió a frotar, sintiendo como su miembro respondía con agrado ante las caricias, y después pasó a rodear sus testículos, pesados y sensibles, tirando de ellos mientras su miembro, rojo, brillante y húmedo, se restregaba contra las sábanas limpias. No había frescura allí donde minutos antes se había dejado caer, solo su propio calor corporal compartido, un suave aroma a sexo y quizás algo de humedad. No importaba, mucho menos cuando la mano sobre su excitación agarró la punta de su pene, frotando sobre el sensible orificio y bajando después por toda la dura longitud.

Naruto mordió la almohada, a sabiendas que cualquier ruido excesivo sería bochornoso. Pero toda su espalda se crispó ante la sacudida de necesidad que engrosó aún más el miembro dentro de su mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya? Demasiado, simplemente demasiado. Y su mano no era suficiente.

Las lentas arremetidas de sus propios dedos pronto perdieron su ritmo, desembocando en algo mucho más primitivo y frenético, algo que le hizo elevar sus caderas y morder sus labios buscando acallar los quejidos. El tirón empezó en su bajo vientre y Naruto no se preocupó por nada más que aquella sensación arrolladora que le encogió el corazón y le hizo gruñir, ahora sí, en voz alta. Chorros espesos y pegajosos terminaron entre sus dedos y las sábanas, y Naruto, exhausto, se dejó caer de costado, la respiración aún jadeante y el cuerpo estremecido por las placenteras sensaciones post orgásmicas.

Aquello empezaba a ser usual. Rápidos momentos en la ducha, en su cama o allí donde la necesidad acuciase que contentasen, al menos temporalmente, su anhelante cuerpo. Era joven, saludable y con un deseo sexual que satisfacer. Solo que el centro de sus deseos, aquella figura alta y fuerte, de cabellos negros que tras salir de la ducha se pegaban sobre un rostro cincelado de forma maestra, parecía poco dispuesta a percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ver aquellos fuertes muslos, cubiertos únicamente por la fina tela de un pantalón corto de deporte, era demasiado para él. Aquel torso perlado de firmes músculos marcados por un agotador entrenamiento, un cuello esbelto y largo. Y sus ojos. Ojos negros como el carbón y ardientes como el mismísimo infierno. Ojos que todo lo veían, tornándose rojizos por momentos, paralizando su cuerpo con una fuerza extraña y atrayente.

Solo sus hijos, aquellas dos pequeñas criaturas de miradas risueñas y rostros ruborizados, le anclaban a la realidad. Solo ellos dos podían mantener su cordura bajo férreas llaves y no dejarle sucumbir bajo aquella arrolladora necesidad de tomar. De tomarle, en realidad, extendiendo los brazos para alcanzarle. Solo ellos, a fin de cuentas, le recordaban que necesitaba ser fuerte, mostrar su mejor sonrisa ante el resto y dar a comprender que nada importaba. Ni las miradas sucias, ni las sonrisas crueles. Mucho menos los comentarios malintencionados. Naruto era feliz y sus hijos lo más precioso que existía en aquella maldita aldea.

No habían cumplido los siete meses cuando finalmente decidió que era hora de enseñarles dónde vivían. De salir a la calle con ellos. No llevaría el carro, se dijo, por lo que un día se llevaría a uno y al siguiente saldría con el otro. El primero en ver la luz del sol reflejada en las altas montañas, por tanto, fue Yuuki. Con sus ojos claros brillantes de expectación y su boca llena con sus pequeños y regordetes dedos. Era hermoso, con aquel rostro que tanto le recordaba a Sasuke pero siempre portador de una chispeante sonrisa. Naruto vio aparecer a su maestro antes de que Iruka fuese consciente de su prematura presencia. El rubio alzó uno de sus brazos para hacerse notar e Iruka que con uno de aquellos gestos que solo guardaba para los niños, se acercó hasta ellos, su coleta meciéndose suavemente tras él y aquel brillo expectante en los ojos.

—No creí que te dejase salir de casa, la verdad –dijo el maestro una vez estuvo frente a ambos. Yuuki alzó los brazos con un alegre gorgoteo e Iruka, satisfecho, cogió a su ahijado entre los brazos para estampar un sonoro beso en su coronilla. El juguete que llevaba entre sus manos cayó al suelo, por lo que Naruto terminó guardándolo en la bolsa para no terminar discutiendo con su hijo sobre los problemas de meterse en la boca cosas sucias. Yuuki formó su puchero, aquel que le valía casi todo lo que pedía, pero Iruka, el siempre paciente Iruka, se encargó de distraerlo.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A comer ramen, por supuesto. Sasuke, ese cretino, me tiene a base de comida sana. Dice que está hasta las narices de mis tazones.

Fue sabio por parte de Iruka guardar silencio. Y aún más cambiar de tema.

—¿Y no ha querido venir?

—Estaba ocupado.

Y no era del todo mentira, pensó. La idea de salir con sus hijos fue, en principio, rechazada completamente. Eran demasiado pequeños, esgrimió. Y podían atacarles. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Naruto no desistió, aun así, y Sasuke tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer ante la evidencia: ¿por cuánto tiempo podrían esconderse de los demás? Sus hijos necesitaban salir a la calle más allá de las protectoras barreras del barrio Uchiha. Y Naruto mataría a cualquiera que osara intentar si quiera acercarse con malas intenciones a cualquiera de sus hijos. Y estaba hablando de modo literal.

La discusión había sido corta y desagradable porque, en el fondo, Sasuke sabía que era una batalla perdida. El que se negase a acompañarles con una escusa estúpida sobre no sé qué misión de grado insultantemente bajo fue un duro recordatorio de lo desestructurada que estaba su reciente familia.

—Gracias por venir.

—No digas tonterías, Naruto. Sabes lo mucho que amo estar con ellos.

Y era verdad. Naruto lo sabía, al igual que Sasuke, pero el rubio era consciente de las miradas de desdén que recibían en aquel momento. Miradas para él y, más aún, para su hijo. Le hubiese gustado recordar a aquel hombre de aspecto andrajoso y ojos burlones lo que suponía meterse con el portador del Kyubi, pero la presencia de su hijo y la de Iruka eran un constante recordatorio de que la mejor defensa, al menos en este caso, no era un buen ataque. La indiferencia se erigía como protección ante ellos y Naruto acabaría por asentarse como todo un maestro en la materia.

Afortunadamente el restaurante estaba cerca, y allí, además, esperaba una impaciente Sakura y un imperturbable Sai, que miraba a su alrededor con muestras claras de aburrimiento. Los ojos verdes pronto se percataron de su presencia y sonrieron ante la imagen del pequeño niño escandaloso que Iruka llevaba entre sus brazos. Yuuki, al contrario que Sai, miraba a su alrededor absorto, empapándose por primera vez de todos aquellos colores y formas que se alzaban ante él.

Los adultos terminaron ocupando una de las mesas del fondo del restaurante, Yuuki sobre el regazo de Sakura. El propietario del Ichiharu les sonrió con acostumbrada amabilidad y Naruto no pudo estar más feliz al verle acercarse hasta su hijo para hacerle una de esas carantoñas que todo el mundo parecía creer necesario en todo trato con infantes. El hombre felicitó a Naruto por su vástago y finalmente cogió las órdenes. A su alrededor unos miraban, otros no, pero Naruto se sabía el centro de muchas conversaciones susurradas.

Cada uno era libre de pensar y opinar lo que quisiera, por lo que Naruto se limitó a ignorar todas aquellas miradas acusadoras.

—Y dime, Sai –preguntó mientras esperaba su adorado ramen— ¿no ibas a ir esta vez a Suna para acompañar a Gaara?

—Tsunade cambió de opinión. Creo que Gaara no quería que le acompañase.

Una repentina carcajada, más sonora de lo que debería ser usual, atrajo la atención de Sai, que se quedó con la vista fija en una pareja de chicas que cuchicheaban en ese momento, ambos pares de ojos sobre su grupo. Sai no dijo nada, ni siquiera cambio de expresión, pero ellas debieron notar el peligro que suponía enfrentarse a alguien como él, alguien que despertaba rumores y cuchicheos a sus espaldas de la misma manera, alguien que nunca se enfadaba ni gritaba, pero que todos, por algún motivo, temían. Naruto siempre había envidiado esa capacidad de silenciar con la mirada. Sasuke la poseía, él no.

—Creo que se enfadó conmigo –siguió el moreno, ya olvidado el asunto de las chicas. Sai era extraño. Y Naruto no podía quererlo más de lo que le quería en ese mismo instante.

—Algo habrás hecho –supuso correctamente Iruka.

—No, sensei. Es solo que aún no he aprendido a tratar bien con él.

Sakura, presumiblemente perdida, sacudió la cabeza, dispuesta a cambiar el tema.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Sasuke?

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo con ese teme insufrible?

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Más importante que cuidar de su hijo?

—Puedo cuidar perfectamente de Yuuki, Sakura.

—Pero deberíais dar una estampa unida. Las habladurías deberían terminarse en algún punto.

O no, pensó. Pero no lo dijo.

—Ya sabes cómo es, insociable hasta la médula.

—¿Y cómo va el asunto del orfanato? –preguntó Iruka.

—Ni idea. Lo llevan Sasuke y Hinata, y no me dejan meter la nariz. No sé por qué…

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de clara exasperación.

—No se te da bien eso de quedarte en una mesa a hacer papeleo, Naruto. Aunque quieras, no comprendo por qué deseas ser Hokage, la verdad.

—¡No puedes comparar una cosa y la otra! Cuando sea Hokage contrataré a alguien que firme los papeles mientras yo me dedico a hacer misiones. Sí, misiones de alto rango, por supuesto. ¿Quién quiere ser anbu cuando puede ser Hokage?

Sai le miró. Iruka le miró. Hasta Sakura le miró, y Naruto bajó los ojos, avergonzado.

—No es que quiera ser anbu –se apresuró a aclarar.

Su intento frustrado de ingresar en ellos, detenido incluso antes de presentar su solicitud gracias a su querida Hokage, de hecho, era un tema espinoso.

—Seguro.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante lo escueto del tono de Sakura. Mas Sai, una vez más, les interrumpió, sorprendiéndoles a todos.

—Nunca serías un buen anbu, Naruto.

¡Y vaya con la sinceridad!

—¿Qué?

—Que nunca serías…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Escuché perfectamente. ¿Por qué no sería un buen anbu?

Sai le miró con expresión extrañada, como si aquello fuese de lo más obvio. Naruto no le veía la obviedad por ningún lado.

—Tienes familia.

—¿Y?

—Pues eso, que tienes una familia.

—Muchos anbus la tienen también, estoy seguro.

—Pero ellos no son tú. Tu chakra es claramente reconocible, por lo que tu identidad secreta nunca sería secreta. ¿Expondrías a tu familia a los riesgos que eso conlleva?

Naruto abrió la boca. Solo para volver a cerrarla, mudo de asombro. Tsunade ya le había dicho algo similar, solo que entonces no lo entendió. Y tampoco tenía una familia en aquel momento.

—Tus luchas son abiertas. Desastrosas y explosivas. Eres fuerte. Más fuerte que yo, de hecho, pero cada uno tiene su lugar en este mundo.

Esa frase, estaba seguro, la había copiado de uno de sus libros. Pero Sai se mostraba tan serio que Naruto no pudo burlarse.

—Gaara me dijo que a veces pensaba que haría más bien en la diplomacia que en el ataque.

Iruka, sonriendo, habló entonces.

—Eso lo había pensado yo también.

—¿Por qué?

—Si en algo eres aún mejor que en la lucha, es en llevar a todo el mundo allí donde tú quieres que estén.

Naruto miró a Sai. Le miró de verdad. Y entonces se echó a reír.

—Te aseguro que si eso fuese cierto, mi vida familiar sería mucho más llevadera.

—Pero Sasuke está a tu lado, ¿no es así?

Pensar en que eso se debía a alguna extraña capacidad suya de manipular a la gente, según palabras de Sai, no era agradable en forma alguna.

—Es mi amigo.

—Claro que sí. Eres el único amigo que tiene, en realidad.

Y aquello, para los otros tres, lo decía todo.

—Eso es porque soy más pesado que el resto.

—Puedes llamarlo así –dijo Iruka, palmeándole la cabeza—. Yo te quise desde que puse mis ojos en ti.

—¡Oh, Iruka—sensei! –exclamó, volviendo, por unos momentos, a los viejos tiempos— ¡Eso fue muy cursi! ¡Incluso para ti!

—Cállate –le riñó su maestro, una bonita sonrisa adornando sus labios—. Nunca me hiciste ningún caso mientras crecías.

Pero aquello, pensó Naruto, solo era para atraer más la atención del único adulto que le había mostrado algo de cariño. No iba a decirlo en frente de los demás. Ni siquiera en frente del propio Iruka. Pero él lo sabía. Y Naruto sabía que lo sabía. La conversación pasó entonces a temas mucho menos trascendentales y Sai empezó a jugar con Yuuki que, de un momento para otro, llenó a todos a su alrededor de salsa de tomate. Sai simplemente se limpió con una servilleta, Sakura regañó al niño, que se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa desdentada, e Iruka suspiró, frustrado. Naruto, por supuesto, se echó a reír.

¿Qué importaba que mirasen? ¡Que lo hicieran! ¡Que lo hicieran tanto como quisieran! Naruto se encargaría de mostrarles cuán feliz era.

Sasuke se enfrentó al reto de ignorar a Naruto durante las dos semanas siguientes. Era fácil mientras el otro se entretenía con sus hijos, cada vez más espabilados, pero terriblemente complicado cuando su compañero se aburría. Con aquellos ojos inmensos y sorprendentemente azules le había preguntado una y otra vez por qué estaba enfadado. Sasuke ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar.

El trabajo con el acondicionamiento del orfanato le tenía ocupado durante buena parte del día, a veces encerrado en su despacho —o antiguo cuarto remodelado recientemente— a veces recorriendo las obras para cerciorarse de que todo fuese a buen ritmo. Aquella última tarea era, en ocasiones, sumamente desagradable. Sobre todo cuando algún aldeano contratado temporalmente le miraba con aquellas muecas de desprecio que Sasuke sabía cómo responder a pesar de tenerlo expresamente prohibido.

—¡No se matan aldeanos! –le había gritado Tsunade la primera vez que envió alguien al hospital por una mirada similar, y Sasuke, a regañadientes, había sido más cuidadoso.

Era solo que últimamente su capacidad de refrenarse hacía aguas por todas partes. Todo sería más sencillo si el destinatario de aquellas burlas solo fuese él, sabía Kami que estaba más que acostumbrado; pero no. Los susurros que no eran susurros, en realidad, llegaban hasta él con el nombre de sus hijos entre palabras obscenas. Y Sasuke perdía la razón. ¿Qué no matase a nadie? Bien, había muchas torturas peores que la muerte.

Y Naruto lo había empeorado todo. Si su imagen de traidor degenerado no era suficiente, a ella se sumó el hecho de haber dado a luz, más o menos, a un par de niños. Y ahora Naruto había admitido de forma pública que le quería. A él. Románticamente.

Aquello era una pesadilla.

Las burlas se habían incrementado en las últimas semanas y Sasuke vio como su determinación de ignorarlas desaparecía a una velocidad alarmante. Era él el del férreo control sobre su temperamento, no Naruto. Pero parecía ser que ahora sus roles se habían cambiado y era Naruto quien paseaba a sus hijos por la aldea, ignorando miradas o comentarios mordaces, mientras Sasuke se escondía en su casa.

¡Qué absurdo!

Hinata, junto a él, repasó de nuevo los planos de las habitaciones. Al final serían treinta y dos niños los que se alojarían allí en un principio. Cuando se lograse acondicionar más espacio, esta cifra podría aumentarse, pero por ahora eran esas treinta y dos personitas las que más faltas de cama estaban. Sus actuales habitaciones, según la propia Hinata, no habrían sido cómodas ni para diez niños, mucho menos para más de treinta. Sasuke había propuesto hacer una habitación por cada cuatro niños, lo suficientemente amplia como para que contasen con su espacio. Así, con ocho habitaciones, quedaría el comedor, la cocina, los baños y las salas de recreo, que según Hinata eran imprescindibles si no quería que los niños se volviesen locos allí dentro. Sasuke había preguntado por la escuela a la que asistían y Hinata le había explicado que todos los días recibían la visita de un maestro que se encargaba de darles clase.

—Entonces necesitaremos un par de aulas –determinó, mirando con atención el mapa de la casa—orfanato.

—No tenemos suficiente espacio, Sasuke.

—No tiene por qué ser en esa misma casa. Hay muchas alrededor vacías que podrían hacer perfectamente de escuela.

Hinata le miró en silencio unos instantes, queriendo, quizás, comprenderle. Sasuke, por su parte, se mantuvo imperturbable.

—Eso sería fantástico –contestó ella por fin—. Necesitan un poco de aire fresco y cambiar de ambiente de vez en cuando. Quizás esa que está junto al parque…

Sasuke se crispó y Hinata, notándolo, se tensó también. Acababa de pisar una mina.

—Pensaba derruir ese parque.

—¿Por qué?

Nunca pensó, de todas formas, obtener una contestación; Sasuke, no obstante, explicó con voz plana:

—Allí jugábamos mi hermano y yo hace mucho tiempo.

Hinata, por supuesto, no supo qué decir. Intentó salvar la conversación con una sutil retirada.

—Bien, entonces quizás debamos buscar otro sitio…

—No, está bien. Es un lugar adecuado, pero de todos modos el parque se reconstruirá. Solo tiene un par de columpios y un cajón de arena. Demasiado pequeño para tantos críos.

—Pero el dinero…

—No te preocupes por el dinero. Ese parque es cosa mía.

Y Sasuke lo que nunca diría es que, si bien su Clan había sido expuesto a las habladurías, a las suposiciones y a la marca de maldito, guardaba aún en las criptas subterráneas, debajo de la casa principal, buena parte de su antigua fortuna. "¿Bancos? ¿Quién querría dejar todo su patrimonio bajo el cuidado de aquellos chupasangres?". Aquel había sido el pensamiento preferido de su abuelo, antiguo patriarca del Clan. Sasuke tenía dinero para sobrevivir cien vidas cómodamente y no importaba gastar algo más en la reconstrucción del barrio Uchiha. Hinata y él pasaron las siguientes horas entre papeles y visitas rápidas. Los comentarios sagaces sobre su supuesta feminidad quedaban de acallados por la presencia de la Hyûga, cosa que Sasuke agradecía en silencio.

Cuando por la tarde volvió a su casa, se encontró en ella a Naruto, Kiba y sus hijos. Sasuke empezaba a preguntarse si el pasar tanto tiempo con aquel hombre de rasgos caninos haría que sus hijos cogiesen también tales características. Por suerte ni Yuna ni Yuuki parecían sufrir cambios en esa dirección y Sasuke solo podía ver como todos y cada uno de aquellos que Naruto llamaba amigos pasaban día sí y día también por su casa para comprobar cómo les iba a los niños. Según Sakura, eran los primeros de su generación, por lo que por supuesto que estarían todos al pendiente.

A Sasuke solo le quedaba esperar que las mujeres de su edad se encontrasen pronto en la necesidad de reproducirse. Naruto le miró nada más entrar por la puerta, vestido con uno de sus chándals naranjas que tan bien parecían combinar con su estado de ánimo. Yuuki se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobre una manta azul y jugando con el que era su peluche preferido desde hacía poco más de una semana. Un inmenso perro que el mismo Kiba le había regalado. Sasuke encontraba aquel muñeco demasiado grande, pero intentar quitárselo a su hijo era arriesgarse a una rabieta. Ambos niños habían aprendido ya a gatear, y tanto Naruto como Sasuke debían estar al pendiente por si se les ocurría coger algo que no debían. Según Sakura, estaban aprendiendo a diferenciar los objetos y Sasuke se daba cuenta que el desarrollo de sus hijos se producía a una velocidad pasmosa. Naruto se había empeñado en comprarles una de esas sillas que se desplazaba obre ruedas, pero Tsunade les había dicho que primero debían esperar a que los bebés pudiesen sostenerse sobre sus pies, aunque fuese aferrándose a los muebles.

Cuando el niño le vio llegar, dejó el peluche de lado para empezar a gatear hacia él. Sus manos resbalaron, pero pareció recuperarse pronto y seguir su camino. Antes de que saliese de la manta, Sasuke se acercó para cogerlo. No pesaba apenas y tenía el cabello manchado con algo que parecía ser espuma blanca.

—Oye, dobe, ¿qué demonios tiene en el pelo?

—Ha llegado la nueva batidora –dijo Naruto, aludiendo, por supuesto, que el mismo la había roto apenas unos días antes— y Yuuki ha cogido la espuma protectora. No sabía que se pudiese entusiasmar tanto por algo así. Menos mal que he conseguido quitársela antes de que se la comiese.

Su hijo, poco dispuesto a ser ignorado, le agarró del pelo, tirando con fuerza. Cuando Sasuke le apartó la mano con un contundente "¡No!", los labios del niño adoptaron uno de esos pucheros que tan bien sabía hacer. Sasuke suspiró, exasperado, y después se limitó a alejarlo un poco de su cabello para no tener que volver a reñirle. Tsunade no comprendía que su hijo, por muchas veces que le regañase, seguía haciendo lo que le venía en gana. Naruto había afirmado que aquello era porque se parecía a él, un rebelde sin causa. Sasuke, lamentablemente, estaba cada día más de acuerdo. No es como si fuese a decírselo al rubio, de todas formas.

El grito de su hijo volvió a distraerle, y le encontró estirándose hacia donde descansaba el supuestamente olvidado peluche. Con una paciencia que Sasuke solo había descubierto hacía unos meses, se agachó para recogerlo y entregárselo al bebé.

—¿Y entonces? –preguntó Kiba con tono entusiasmado.

—No lo sé, Kiba –repuso Naruto. Sasuke se preguntó de qué demonios estarían hablando ahora esos dos.

—¡Pero será divertido!

Fuese lo que fuese, Sasuke lo dudaba.

—Habrá demasiada gente.

—¿Y qué más da? ¡Mucho mejor!

Vio a Naruto dudar, cosa sin duda extraña en él. Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia Yuna, después buscaron a su otro hijo, aún en brazos de Sasuke.

—Sasuke –dijo entonces— ¿vendrías a un viaje de aguas termales?

Su primera respuesta, aquella que se quedó atascada en la lengua, fue negarse. La mirada anhelante de Naruto le contuvo. Miró a su hija, que se divertía en el regazo de Kiba.

—¿Para qué te hago falta yo?

—Nunca hemos ido a ningún lado con ellos. Al menos, no juntos.

Dudó. Porque no podía ser de otra forma. Pero el peso de su hijo entre sus brazos le hizo más consciente que nunca de su presencia, cálida y reconfortante en forma extraña. Debían salir, dejar de lado a los demás y vivir su vida. Sus hijos se lo merecían, quisiesen o no quisiesen los demás.

Con una resolución nacida en ese mismo instante, asintió.

—Está bien. Iremos los cuatro.

Y solo podía esperar que todo saliese bien.

No temía un ataque contra los niños. Siempre salían acompañador de un grupo formado por algunos de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea. Además, ninguno dejaría que alguien se acercase a los niños para hacerles daño. Sasuke lo sabía.

El problema, pensó, era otro. Naruto, en realidad.

—¡Bien, no se diga más entonces –gritó Kiba, besando sonoramente a Yuna en la coronilla y dejándola sobre la manta del suelo. Él se levantó de su sitio, sonrió a Naruto y chocó las palmas—. Va a ser un día interesante.

Diez minutos después y el ninja perro se había marchado. Con sus hijos entretenidos con uno de aquellos juguetes que Sakura les había regalado, con figuras de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores para colocar, Sasuke se acercó hasta Naruto, que estaba comiéndose un tazón de ramen sobre el sofá, y se cruzó de brazos. Era una pose intimidatoria, eso estaba claro. Era una lástima que con él no funcionase.

—Voy a advertirte esto por enésima vez, Naruto. Si haces algo que no debes, algo que me avergüence, voy a cortante ese apéndice que te sobra.

—¡Joder, Sasuke, qué paranoico eres!

Sí, ¡eso no se lo creía ni él!

—Si te atreves a hacer algo extraño no volveré a salir contigo a la calle.

Aquella era una amenaza más vacía que otra cosa, pero Naruto estaba demasiado calmado para su gusto.

—Esto lo hacemos por ellos, Sasuke, no por nosotros. Relájate y sácate ese palo del culo antes de que le cojas gustillo y entonces no me necesites para nada.

No había salido la última palabra de sus labios cuando las manos del Uchiha le tenía agarrado por el cuello. Y apretó. Apretó hasta que el otro se puso colorado.

Y cómo no, la excursión llegó. Lo hizo entre gritos y alborozo, un Naruto entusiasmado y dos bebés contagiados por el estado anímico de su padre. Que si no encuentro mi bañador, Sasuke, que si se había acordado de guardar la ropa de cambio de Yuna, que metiese los tres tazones de ramen, vete tú a saber para qué, en la bolsa. En fin, Sasuke inspiró y expiró repetidamente para calmarse, recordando una y otra vez que el asesinato estaba mal. Nadie iba a compartir su idea de que ya que se trataba de un hiperactivo Naruto, existía una razón lógica para su proceder.

Yuna, que había gateado hasta sentarse a sus pies desde algún punto de la habitación de al lado, le tiró de los pantalones. Uno de sus balbuceos incomprensibles y Sasuke la cargó para asegurarse de que no terminara comiéndose nada del suelo. Su hija le miró con aquellos enormes ojos azules y le sonrió. Tenía los ojos llorosos por haber entrado ya en el crecimiento de sus primeros dientes y todo se lo llevaba a la boca, quizás en un intento de calmar el dolor. Le dio su mordedor para que se entretuviera mientras volvía a entrar en el cuarto de los niños.

Lo que vio, sin embargo, le dejó inmediatamente congelado.

—¡Naruto! –gritó, y al no obtener respuesta gritó aun más alto—. ¡Naruto, ven al cuarto de tus hijos ahora mismo!

Pero el alarido había asustado a Yuuki y para cuando un exaltado Naruto llegó, mirando preocupado a su alrededor, Sasuke le entregó a Yuna para acercarse y agarrar a su hijo, que se encontraba sentado en su parque de juegos.

— Tenía el sharingan. Ahora. Rojo —gruñó.

Naruto le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco y Sasuke, por un breve instante, se preguntó si no sería eso mismo lo que le había llevado a ver en los ojos de su hijo una técnica que no debería aparecer hasta años después.

—No puede ser.

—Lo sé.

—Pues… ¡pues eso, teme! ¿Cómo iba a tener Yuuki el sharingan con menos de un año?

Eso le gustaría saber a él.

Miró de cerca a su hijo, que se chupaba dos dedos como si aquello fuese lo más importante que ocurría a su alrededor. Cualquier brillo rojizo en sus pupilas había desaparecido.

—Eso no es todo, dobe –masculló. Y lo hizo porque, en el fondo, estaba asustado. Un poco—. Tiene el chakra del demonio.

Naruto borró esa expresión de burla para mirar, ahora sí, fijamente a su hijo. Yuuki empezó a balbucear en ese idioma que solo él y su hermana conocían y Naruto suspiro, frustrado.

—Eso no debería pasar –repitió. Sasuke, ignorándole, pasó frente a él para encaminarse hacia el salón. Los pasos rápidos del otro le siguieron inmediatamente—. Siéntate.

—¿Qué? Sasuke, no creo que sea momento para…

—Siéntate, Naruto.

Y Sasuke dejó a su hijo dentro del parque infantil que habían colocado al lado de los sillones. Después cogió a Yuna, que siguió el mismo camino que su hermano, y solo entonces volvió hacia un Naruto completamente confundido.

—Solo quiero comprobar algo.

Supo que Naruto había comprendido incluso antes de ver el destello rojizo de sus ojos. Pero nada pudo hacer y en menos de diez segundos Sasuke se encontró dentro de la mente del otro. Oscura, compleja y fría era aquella habitación que parecía oler a algo extraño. Algo que Sasuke, desde su plano, no podía precisar. Sí que se oía el sibilante aliento de la bestia. Lento, acompasado. Terrorífico para otros.

—¡Tú, bestia maldita, sal ahora mismo!

Y aquellas carcajadas, una risa que le hacía estremecer en lo más hondo, llegaron desde detrás de las gruesas barras que custodiaban la prisión.

—Has tardado demasiado, Uchiha bastardo.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho a mi hijo?

—Solo sigue su curso, como ya le dije a Naruto que pasaría.

—¡No se suponía que con menos de un año tendría tu jodido chakra corriendo por su cuerpo! ¡Ha despertado el sharingan!

—Lo sé. Pude sentirlo.

Maldito cabrón arrogante.

—Pues haz algo para detenerlo.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—¡Claro que lo hará! De una forma u otra.

Pero eran palabras banales. Vacías en cuanto a significado y fuerza, y ambos lo sabían. Sasuke quiso gritar, frustrado, patear hasta terminar con aquella prisión caústica, mirar al techo y preguntar qué habían hecho sus hijos para tener que soportar aquello que el maldito demonio hacía con ellos.

—¡Solo tienen un año!

—Tú despertaste a tu línea genética siendo un niño también.

—¡Siete años! ¡Tenía siete malditos años! No va a saber controlarlo. Y ese chakra…

—No le dañará.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Y entonces la paciencia que Sasuke no le creía al demonio, se agotó. Exactamente así, de golpe y sin aviso. Sasuke lo notó en el aire. En la electricidad que de pronto recorrió su cuerpo, poderosa e invasora de forma incómoda y casi dolorosa. Un par de ojos rojizos se asomaron desde la oscuridad, y dientes blancos y afilados impusieron un silencio ensordecedor.

—Cuida tus modales, Uchiha. No tengo porque soportar tus berrinches.

Bonita palabra en boca de quien destruyó aldeas igual que quien destruye hojas de papel.

—Entonces deja en paz a mis hijos, demonio de cuarta.

Nuevo chasquido de dientes y el aire aun más denso.

—Ese era el trato desde el principio, Uchiha. ¿Acaso hubieses preferido que no les diera mi energía?

—Solo estoy pidiendo algo más de tiempo para ellos. ¡Ni siquiera saben caminar aún!

—El ritmo no es cosa mía, humano. Ellos llevan tu sangre y la de mi contenedor. Era obvio que su crecimiento sería anómalo.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer?

—Nada.

—¡Nada! ¡Esa no es una respuesta aceptable, zorro!

—Pero es la única que tengo para ti. Cuida tus modos, humano, y quizás le diga a mi contenedor cómo ayudar a sus hijos. Ya lo hice con él en su día.

—Si les pasa algo a mis hijos, yo mismo me encargaré de matarte.

—Eso mataría a Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mas una sonrisa espeluznante creció de entre sus labios.

—Estoy seguro que él mismo se ofrecerá voluntario para vengar a sus hijos.

El zorro no gruñó. Ni rió. Simplemente se quedó en silencio, en una despedida forzada. Sasuke no sabía si había logrado algo, pero no se sentía mucho mejor que antes de entrar en aquel maldito lugar.

—Si tú juegas sucio, todos podemos hacer lo mismo.

Y sin respuesta, salió de la mente de Naruto. Su amigo le esperaba allí, al otro lado; ojos abiertos de par en par y respiración trabajosa.

—¿Contento?

—¿Has escuchado?

—Él me ha dejado escuchar.

—Maldito mal nacido. ¿Qué se puede hacer?

Naruto dudó. Algo extraño en él y que preocupó aun más a Sasuke. El rubio mordió la uña de su pulgar, apartando la vista hacia cualquier sitio donde no estuviese Sasuke.

—¡Venga, Naruto! ¡Tú has pasado por esto, deberías saber cómo controlarlo!

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que tardé en hacerlo? ¡No tienen si quiera un año! ¿Cómo voy a enseñarles a controlar la energía del demonio si ni siquiera pueden caminar todavía?

Era una buena pregunta. Una que él mismo ya había formulado sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—Pues tendremos que encontrar el modo de hacerlo.

Más fácil decirlo que conseguirlo, pensó. Pero era la única salida. Naruto había causado muchos problemas por culpa de no saber controlar aquel chakra rojizo. No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias de que sus hijos pudiesen usarlo sin siquiera saber hablar. ¡Pero si decirles no a algo era como una invitación tácita a que siguiesen haciéndolo!

—Debe existir algún sello que contenga el poder del Kyubi –dijo entonces Naruto—. Iremos a hablar con Tsunade tan pronto como vuelva de su viaje diplomático.

—Quizás otra persona…

—¡No!

Sasuke parpadeó, sorprendido, pero Naruto tenía aquel tipo de expresión que indicaba que hacerle cambiar de opinión supondría gastar demasiada energía.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué?

—Nadie debe enterarse aún.

Sasuke ya sabía eso, mas lo dejó pasar. Quizás Naruto, como alguien que ya había vivido aquello, encontraba la situación aun más difícil y problemática que él.

—Entonces que así sea, esperaremos a la Hokage.

Desvió los ojos hacia el parque infantil, desde donde un par de pupilas rojas les observaban. Aquello iba a suponer un terrible problema y el ocultarlo resultaría, al menos entre los que frecuentaban la casa, imposible.

Su amor no había nacido como un amor de primavera. No floreció lentamente, volviéndose algo colorido y bello. Su amor llegó como la tormenta, de golpe y acompañado de gran estruendo. Llegó en pleno invierno, cuando las calles se encontraban cubiertas de nieve y los árboles desnudos y fríos. Su amor, se decía, era como ese mismo invierno: helado, húmedo y solitario.

Empezó a principios de un enero ya pasado cuando miraba desde su ventana el mundo exterior. Tal y como lo había hecho siempre. Desde su aula, donde los alumnos se recreaban en contar mil y una historias de sus vacaciones de navidad, Iruka veía el patio blanco y vacío y se preguntaba si la nieve tardaría mucho en fundirse. No le gustaba. Le recordaba tiempos pasados en los cuales no había estado solo. Su mano había viajado hacia su vieja cicatriz, que rememoraba lejanas y dolorosas batallas que una vez perdió.

Pero entonces, entre la algarabía de la clase, algo apareció fuera. Era una figura alta y lejana, cubierta tan solo por un traje de entrenamiento y con aquel cabello gris tan característico. Kakashi caminó hasta uno de los columpios, se agachó junto al viejo y deslucido tobogán y recogió algo del suelo. Era una bufanda azul, de un azul cielo tan profundo como los ojos de Naruto. Casi tan profundo, en realidad. Y entonces aquel ojo que todo parecía conocer se clavó en Iruka. Allí mismo, a no menos de veinticinco metros de distancia, el ninja copia sonrió, porque Iruka sabía que bajo su fiel máscara había sonreído, y se colocó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. En el momento en el que se agachó, una ridícula semi reverencia doblando su cuerpo, el corazón de Iruka palpitó. Y Kakashi desapareció.

No lo entendía. Le había visto cientos de veces. Quizás más. Y sin embargo, a partir de aquel día, cada vez que sus ojos captaban la presencia del ninja su corazón se aceleraba, causando que todo su cuerpo entrase en tensión.

El invierno dio paso entonces a la primavera y, al contrario que las flores, el corazón de Iruka parecía marchitarse en su pecho. Porque sabía de Kakashi, de sus visitas a cierto barrio en la zona roja de Konoha donde el ninja encontraba placer entre piernas y brazos ajenos. Hombres, mujeres, todo valía mientras fuesen desconocidos. Porque Iruka sabía también que Kakashi nunca miraba más de dos veces a nadie. Al menos no con intención amorosa. Su corazón entonces volvía a encogerse y un sudor frío, de esos más propios del otoño que de la primavera, inundaba su pecho, humedeciendo sus axilas y volviéndole loco.

Cuando Kakashi le hablaba, lo hacía con ridícula mesura. Como si el mero hecho del honorífico de sensei añadido a su nombre significase forzadamente que Iruka no debía acercarse a nadie con segundas intenciones. Siempre amable y sonriente, con actitud que aparentaba ser abierta a pesar de que si él avanzaba un paso, Kakashi retrocedía. Porque Iruka estaba seguro que él conocía sus sentimientos. Sus ojos traicioneros no eran sutiles y el ninja copia estaba acostumbrado a leer a la gente.

Una vez, creía recordar que en verano, Iruka le habló. No el mero saludo de cortesía, sino una conversación que mereciese más de tres frases burlescas. Había sido un fracaso. Kakashi siguió la conversación, pero de modo tan formal que Iruka, momentos después, tuvo que correr al baño con unas ganas tremendas de vomitar todo lo que había ingerido en el día.

Dolía mirarle. Aquel cuerpo fuerte y lleno de cicatrices que se movía por el mundo como una sombra. Tan atractivo a sus ojos y tan mortal para los demás. Dolía su indiferencia y su cortesía. Sus buenos modales y su sonrisa eterna. Porque eran mayor barrera que cualquier otra. Iruka lo sabía; Kakashi también. Ni desagradable. La palabra anodino le venía con frecuencia a la mente, pero siempre la desechaba tras el pinchazo de decepción en su pecho. Porque Kakashi nunca se fijaba en gente como él. Gente que pasaba por la vida como si esta fuese un mero regalo. Kakashi era diferente. Más vivaz, como le gustaba decir O quizás, simplemente, Iruka se engañaba a sí mismo. Porque imponer diferencias, fuesen del tipo que fuesen, ayudaba a mitigar el dolor del rechazo, a echar la vista atrás y no quedar sin aliento ante lo que se había perdido. Su corazón, la razón y quizás algunos de sus sentimientos más infantiles. Porque el amor era eso, infantil. E Iruka era un maestro en todo cuanto a niños se refería.

Una vez se atrevió a tocarle, una mano en hombro ajeno que se entretuvo más de lo necesario. Kakashi sonrió amablemente y ni siquiera dio un paso atrás. El simple peso de su mirada hizo que la mano intrusa cayese a un costado y que el corazón de Iruka se resquebrajase un poquito más.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Iruka cerró finalmente la pequeña bolsa de viaje que había preparado para la visita al Ryokan. Había sido idea de Kiba. "_Necesitamos relajarnos_ –había dicho—, _¿y qué mejor lugar que un onsen?_", y nadie le había contradicho. Porque pasar las navidades en aquel ambiente familiar y acogedor era algo que todos agradecían en aquel grupo de jóvenes ninjas. Iruka solo había aceptado ir porque no quería celebrar solo sus navidades. Naruto y los niños irían, por lo que sería un momento adecuado para pasarlo con lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

Quizás, después de todo, no necesitaba de Kakashi para nada. Quizás era hora de pasar página, de dejar de lado aquellos inútiles sentimientos y volver a empezar de nuevo. Un amor saca otro amor, le había dicho alguna vez el viejo Jiraiya, y aunque Iruka no estaba muy seguro de ello, pretendía al menos intentarlo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

La nieve, que caía copiosa, tapaba los caminos de Konoha de manera natural. La naturaleza seguía su curso y prueba de ello era que las ramas desnudas de los árboles se helaban a causa de las bajas temperaturas. Afuera, en las calles, los pocos trasuntes que se atrevían a salir de sus casas, protegidas por fuertes fuegos de leña, se encontraban envueltos por capas y capas de ropa de invierno: gruesos abrigos, gorros de lana, largas bufandas y guantes. Todo el mundo parecía llevar guantes.

Las luces festivas que adornaban los faroles se encontraban aún apagadas y la luz del ocaso se filtraba a través de las montañas que rodeaban la aldea, otorgando al cielo ese tono anaranjado que a Sasuke siempre le había gustado. Cuando el viento arremetió de nuevo de forma contundente, se cerró completamente su abrigo y apretó el paso, apresurando su llegada a la pequeña y vacía tienda de uno de los distritos más marginados de Konoha. La vieja puerta, de madera bien lustrada, chirrió sobre sus goznes, pero Sasuke pasó sin percatarse si quiera del par de ojos que, desde dentro, le observaba fijamente.

En una de las estanterías laterales, junto a decenas de pergaminos enrollados de excelente calidad, Sasuke encontró lo que buscaba. Se trataba de un pequeño frasco con un espeso líquido carmesí en su interior. El tendero ni siquiera alzó una de sus gruesas cejas cuando colocó el recipiente sobre la mesa y depositó una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas junto a la mano del anciano.

-¿Vuelves a las andadas, Uchiha?

Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, Sasuke simplemente se habría limitado a mantenerse en obstinado silencio. Sin embargo sabía que aquel hombre de aspecto engañosamente frágil, no iba a admitir tal ofensa.

-No.

Y quizás con aquello era suficiente, porque el viejo guardó el dinero en uno de los muchos bolsillos de su raída capa, envolvió el frasco carmesí con papel pergamino, cuidando de no agitarlo demasiado, y se lo entregó a Sasuke con la advertencia de siempre.

-No lo mezcles.

Y Sasuke, con una más que escueta despedida, volvió a salir a las heladas calles. El viejo, después de todo, nunca andaba completamente desencaminado en sus suposiciones, pero esta vez Sasuke tenía un buen uso para el costoso material.

Aquel día no subió a los tejados para desplazarse. Las calles vacías eran aliciente suficiente como para querer caminar, recreándose en aquel inusual silencio que calmaba sus destemplados nervios. Allí afuera, lejos de miradas acusadoras o de susurros malintencionados, Sasuke podía relajarse de nuevo. Y quizás por eso mismo es que bajó la guardia.

El ataque vino desde la derecha, contundente y rápido. Sasuke sintió como algo le atrapaba los pies, algo que había salido del suelo y escalaba de forma rápida por sus pantorrillas, clavándole a la nieve. Antes de localizar a su adversario, aquellas ataduras tomaron consistencia y de la nada gruesas y afiladas espinas crecieron en lo que parecían asemejar retorcidas ramas. Con un gruñido de dolor, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando su carne se rasgó. Atrás se escuchó una risa. Una malsonante y estridente. Y Sasuke, de nuevo, perdió el control. Sus ojos parpadearon y al abrirse dos aspas en fondo carmesí brillaron con odio. No fue difícil deshacerse de sus ataduras, ni encontrar a los dos ninjas que se escondían detrás de un grupo de gruesos árboles a unos veinte metros de él.

Con una desagradable mueca estuvo junto a ellos en menos de un parpadeo. Sus rostros sonrojados por el frío palidecieron ante el semblante de Sasuke y su cruel sonrisa solo creció.

-Sí –masculló mientras se acercaba lentamente-, hacéis bien en temer.

-Naruto… ¡Naruto!

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Sai? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

El moreno miró fijamente a Yuna, que se columpiaba entre los brazos de su padre en un intento inútil de escapar. Los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas y el sonrojo furioso de su rostro decían suficiente.

Pero no había tiempo para eso.

-Tienes que venir. Se ha armado un alboroto enorme por culpa de ese Uchiha estúpido.

Naruto dejó a Yuna en el parque infantil, junto a Yuuki y aquel estúpido peluche por el que ambos niños habían peleado, y encaró a su antiguo compañero.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Un pelea… -exclamó, para luego rectificar-. El idiota se ha metido de nuevo en una pelea.

Y Naruto solo bufó, molesto. Aquello iba a suponer otra discusión con Tsunade.

-¿Dónde esta vez?

-Cerca del puente viejo. Ve, yo me quedaré con ellos.

Naruto asintió, agradeciendo mudamente el gesto de Sai, y desapareció. Casi literalmente. Los tejados resbalosos le llevaron directamente al meollo de la cuestión y frente él se alzó un conglomerado de personas que gritaba e injuriaba de un lado para otro. Alcanzó a ver a Lee, que discutía a viva voz con un hombre rubicundo de largos cabellos castaños y mirada furiosa. Se encontraba tan colorado que Naruto temió que se desmayara allí mismo. El pelo rosa de Sakura también brillaba de su forma tan característica en el centro de la refriega.

-¿Qué mierda ha sucedido ahora? –preguntó a nadie en particular, posicionándose detrás de Sakura y Kiba. Este último se volvió, con sus rasgos caninos claramente marcados.

-Estos imbéciles querían llevar a Sasuke a la cárcel. ¡Panda de imbéciles!

Una piedra casi golpeó a Kiba en la cabeza, solo sus rápidos reflejos le llevaron a esquivarla de forma natural. Sus ojos se volvieron entonces hacia su agresor, descubriendo un niño que no debía tener más de diez u once años.

-¡Mi padre me dijo que los amigos del monstruo solo podían ser monstruos también!

-¿Ah, si? Bien, dile a tu padre que venga a decírmelo él mismo a la cara si tiene coj…

Naruto, que había tapado la malhablada boca de su amigo, se volvió hacia el niño. Su expresión debió ser suficiente para asustarlo, puesto que salió corriendo hasta perderse en la maraña de gente.

-Sasuke, ¿dónde está Sasuke?

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Ahora mismo tengo suerte de saber dónde estoy yo…

Naruto maldijo en voz alta mientras miraba a su alrededor. Y no tardó mucho en verlo. A solo a un par de metros de distancia, Sasuke era sujetado por Kakashi y Shikamaru, que gritaban sobre el alboroto al ninja furibundo que estaba a punto de escaparse.

En ese momento, un hombre a su izquierdo pegó tal alarido que Naruto a punto estuvo de saltar sobresaltado.

-¡Solo queremos que ese traidor se vaya de nuestra aldea!

-¡Ese traidor, como tú lo has llamado, ha hecho más por esta aldea que tú y toda tu condenada familia junta! –gritó Sakura desde su derecha.

-¿Y qué? Si no obedeciera a la Hokage, sería ejecutado. ¿Quién no lo haría, entonces?

-¡Condenado imbécil!

Naruto tuvo que agarrar a Kiba antes de que saltase sobre el hombre. Una mujer entrada en años, situada en algún punto detrás de Naruto, también gritó, enfurecida:

-¡Solo es un monstruo! ¿Qué clase de abominación puede parir siendo un hombre?

Y en aquel preciso instante, Sasuke se soltó. Naruto pudo percibir el movimiento que nadie más vio, por lo que únicamente sus reflejos salvaron la vida de aquella miserable mujer.

-¡Suéltame, Naruto!

-¡Cálmate!

-¡He dicho que me sueltes!

El golpe de su puño cerrado contra aquella pálida mandíbula le dolió más a él que a la víctima, pero Sasuke finalmente se quedó estático frente a él, sus ojos rojos clavados en los de Naruto.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estaban diciendo de tus hijos hace un momento, Naruto –masculló, su rostro contraído en una mueca de furia.

Naruto comprendía. Comprendía aquella furia ciega, el ansia por proteger al ser amado. A su sangre. Pero también sabía que Sasuke se encontraba cerca de hacer algo de lo que después iba a arrepentirse.

-Es por ellos que debes detenerte ahora –respondió Naruto en un tono mucho más comedido.

Pero Naruto sabía que Sasuke comprendía muy bien la situación. En realidad, aquellas personas habían estado buscando un altercado desde hacía tiempo. Una escusa perfecta para pedir la expulsión del Uchiha de la aldea. El ataque a un civil era el argumento clave para ello. Naruto no iba a permitirlo y Sasuke, por lo visto, tampoco. Se encontraba furioso, pero el que se mantuviera a sí mismo sin necesidad del agarre de Naruto decía mucho más a su favor.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que el otro no cometería ninguna locura, se volvió Naruto hacia la anciana, que le miró primero altanera y después con la duda plasmada en su rostro. Naruto era alguien que despertaba toda clase de sentimientos contradictorios. El antaño desprecio por el portador del demonio había dado paso hacía tiempo a un masiva adoración como héroe predilecto de la aldea. Esa posición, sin embargo, se vio empañada con la llegada de Sasuke y el empeño de Naruto por defenderle. Y después, con la llegada de los niños, aquella pantalla heroica había dado paso a algo más. Algo más oscuro y peligroso que alejaba al rubio de su sueño de ser Hokage. Mucho se decía de él. De él y de sus hijos, en realidad.

-¿Cree que él es un monstruo, señora? –susurró una vez llegó frente a la anciana, que retrocedió un paso al ver el brillo rojizo en los ojos azules-. Creo que se ha olvidado que el único monstruo que hay aquí lo llevo yo encerrado en mi interior. A parte de él, solo veo personas ignorantes y estúpidas. ¿Quiere meterse con alguien? Pues le aconsejo que deje de lado a mis hijos.

-¡Todos teníamos fe en ti! ¿Cómo pudiste unirte a un traidor?

-Eso, hasta donde yo sé, no es de su incumbencia. ¡Ni de la de nadie! –A su alrededor, todos le miraban, pasmados-. Aun así, voy a decir algo para que entiendan de una vez cómo son las cosas. ¿Traidor, dice? ¿Obligaciones con la aldea, he escuchado? No tienen ni idea del daño que podría hacer si realmente lo quisiera. Ha hecho cosas que nadie debería verse obligado a hacer y lo ha hecho porque a veces era el único que podía hacerlo. ¿Traidor, dice? ¡Usted no sabe lo que es eso! ¡No tiene ni idea de lo que él ha arriesgado por vuestra causa! ¡Por su causa, vieja, así que deje de decir estupideces de una vez!

-Naruto, basta.

-¡No, Sasuke! ¡Estoy más que harto de todo esto! ¿Qué demonios han hecho nuestros hijos para que los ataquen? ¿Se creen acaso mejores que ellos? ¿En qué? ¡Qué me lo digan, si es que pueden!

-Un hombre no puede parir.

-¡Pues él lo ha hecho y te aseguro que lo que le cuelga entre las piernas le convierte en todo un maldito bastardo, así que, dime, ¿quién mierda dice que los hombres no pueden?

-¡Es antinatural!

-¡¿Según quién?!

-¡Según la naturaleza!

-¡Sasuke, ven aquí y bájate esos pantalones! ¡Quizás lo que quiere es ver tu cosita para descubrir si de verdad eres un hombre!

La mujer, entonces, se ruborizó. No fue algo agradable de ver, pero el párpado derecho empezó a temblar de forma descontrolada. Las carcajadas de Kiba no se hicieron esperar y Sasuke masculló algo por lo bajo que Naruto, sabía, no debía ser halagador para él.

-¡Sí, Sasuke! –gritó entonces Kiba-, ¡demuéstrales a todos tu hombría!

Cuando Naruto sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, un escalofrío le recorrió desde las uñas de los pies hasta el cabello.

-Sasuke, aunque no lo parezca, en realidad aún sigo defendiéndote.

El agarre se apretó y Naruto tuvo que contener un quejido, aún sin querer darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su amigo.

-Vayámonos, Naruto.

-¡¿Qué?! –se giró tan rápido que Sasuke le sostuvo por lo hombros para que no chocasen estrepitosamente. Las pupilas del vengador eran ahora normales y Sasuke se veía tan sereno como si se acabase de levantar de una siesta.

-Es suficiente.

Y entonces empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a todos los demás que le miraban entre anonadados y curiosos. Kiba abrió la boca, seguramente dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa, pero Kakashi, acertadamente, se la cubrió.

-¡Espera, bastardo! ¿Dónde demonios crees que vas?

-A casa, por supuesto. Tengo miedo de que me pidas que tumbe a esa mujer en el suelo y le demuestre lo macho que soy.

Y entonces Kiba se echó a reír. Naruto se detuvo abruptamente, demasiado sorprendido como para responder nada. Pero momentos después sonrió. Con un movimiento fluido, se volvió hacia la anciana.

-¡No vas a tener esa suerte, señora!

La mujer abrió la boca, la cerró y entonces profirió un agudo chillido; uno indignado, pensó Naruto, pero no le importó.

-Si quieren enfrentarse a él, o a mí, simplemente vengan de frente. Mis hijos están fuera de todo esto. –Se acercó hasta el hombre barrigudo que ya había gritado anteriormente un improperio-. Si de verdad buscan un enfrentamiento, van a encontrarlo. Solo piensen en si merece la pena arriesgarse. Yo, por mi parte, no pienso volver a gastar un pensamiento en ninguno de ustedes.

Tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Sasuke, que se alejaba del grupo entre murmullos ajenos y miradas de lo más variadas. Sakura sonrió mientras le lanzaba a Naruto una pequeña bolsa y le decía que aquello era de Sasuke. No miró adentro a sabiendas de lo celoso que era el ninja con su intimidad. Y lo convincente que podría llegar a ser para demostrarlo.

Le alcanzó justo antes de que saltase para llegar hasta un árbol, colocando una mano sobre el hombro tenso del otro.

-¿Estás bien? –Y aquello solo consiguió que Sasuke se endureciera más.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Naruto suspiró, pidiendo una paciencia que nunca había poseído en demasía.

-Quizás porque has montado toda una trifulca ahí atrás.

-Yo no he sido. – Un leve "_ajam_" de su parte y Sasuke rectificó-. No completamente, al menos. Esos estúpidos niñatos creyeron gracioso atacarme. Solo quería asustarles.

-¿Te atacaron? ¿A ti? ¿Y cómo mierda lo consiguieron?

Sasuke pareció enfadarse con su muestra de incredulidad, mas siguió con su escueta explicación, seguramente deseando irse a casa y sabiendo que Naruto no le dejaría en paz hasta saber lo sucedido.

-Como sea, dobe. Yo iba a asustarles, pero los muy imbéciles han empezado a gritar como si estuvieran ellos pariendo, así que se ha empezado a juntar gente y…

Naruto, al ver su vacilación, prosiguió por él, sabiendo lo que venía después.

-La pelea se agravó.

-Todos parecen creerse con derecho a insultarme. Hipócritas hijos de perra.

-¿Y contestaste?

Sasuke volvió a dudar, y Naruto se empezó a preguntar qué estaría pasando por aquella privilegiada cabeza.

-No. No hubo tiempo, en realidad. Aparecieron Kiba, Lee y Sakura y ellos lo hicieron por mí. Después Kakashi y Shikamaru llegaron en algún momento. Menuda panda de verduleros están hechos.

La frase, que carecía de alguna forma de ese deje desdeñoso que normalmente acompañaba los comentarios de Sasuke, hizo sonreír a Naruto.

-Está bien que todos esos estúpidos sepan que no estás solo.

Pero Sasuke no contestó y Naruto tuvo que contentarse con verle darse la vuelta y desprenderse de su agarre. Cuando Sasuke saltó al árbol más cercano, Naruto lo siguió.

Llegaron a la casa en pocos minutos y Sasuke se adentró dejando atrás a Naruto. Con otro largo suspiro de frustración, buscó a Sai en la sala, donde acompañaba aún a sus hijos.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido?

-No estoy seguro –le contestó sinceramente.

-¿Y el bastardo?

-¡Sai, no lo llames así! –Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá junto al otro, que ignoró por completo su inútil e ilógica reprimenda-. Algunos se han quedado aún allí. Creo que Kakashi y Sakura lograrán poner orden. Eso si logran calmar a Kiba y a Lee.

-Ah, hermosa flor de la juventud.

Naruto levantó sus rubias cejas, confundido, mas Sai estaba mirando a sus hijos con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se han portado los niños?

-Bien, bien. Es bueno que se parezcan también a Sasuke.

-¡Y eso qué demonios quiere decir!

Sai fue salvado por Yuuki, que en ese momento empezó a gritar con sus bracitos alzados hacia Sasuke, que entraba en el salón con aquel andar felino que tan bien sabía llevar a la perfección. Maldito fuera él y su estampa. ¡Y aquel pantalón era indecentemente ajustado en la parte superior!

Sasuke, sin hacer caso a la mirada furiosa de Naruto, se acercó hasta coger a su hijo para calmarle, se dirigió hacia el sillón frente a los otros dos adultos y se sentó, dejándose caer de forma poco elegante.

-Vas a manchar el sillón –dijo entonces Sai. Naruto se giró para mirarle, pensando, por supuesto, que se refería a él. Mas la mirada del ambu estaba clavada en Sasuke.

Y entonces lo vio.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo no lo has dicho antes?

Sasuke los miró, elevó sus finas cejas y después se concentró en su hijo, que estaba sumamente ocupado detallando a su padre el día que había tenido en su propio idioma ininteligible.

-¡Sasuke! –Naruto se levantó, llegando junto al otro en un instante. Se arrodilló a su lado antes de que se pudiese mover y, dando gracias a su hijo, levantó la pernera del pantalón. La sangre que goteaba desde la tela provenía, efectivamente, de largos y simétricos cortes que ocupaban toda la pantorrilla.

-¿Cómo demonios te has hecho esto?

Sasuke bufó y Sai, desde su asiento, sonrió.

-No me lo he hecho yo, te lo aseguro.

-¿Has dejado que te hieran unos aldeanos?

Sasuke bajó entonces a su hijo, que tenía de pie sobre sus rodillas, y fulminó al rubio con una de sus miradas glaciales.

-No dejé que hiciesen nada por el estilo.

Naruto rodó los ojos, exasperado, y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se aprovisionó con el material necesario para curarle. Regresó cargado de vendas, gasas y desinfectante y los dejó en el sillón junto a Sasuke. Antes de que su espabilado hijo decidiese que quería probar como nuevo mordedor alguna de aquellas cosas, se lo arrebató a su padre de entre los brazos y lo colocó sobre el regazo de Sai.

-Entretenlo -fue cuanto dijo.

Sasuke, que finalmente se había rendido a lo inevitable, se encontraba subiéndose la otra pernera del pantalón, mostrando una pierna igualmente herida. Con el ceño fruncido, cogió una de las gasas y la empapó en alcohol. Aquello iba a doler.

Y lo hizo.

Naruto intentó quitarle la gasa para ayudarle, pero Sasuke, con un gruñido bajo, apartó su mano.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, Naruto.

-Lo sé, pero ¿cómo vas a hacerte la parte de atrás de la pantorrilla?

Sasuke elevó de nuevo aquellas cejas altivas y se echó una de las piernas sobre la otra, colocando sobre su rodilla la pantorrilla herida. Solo un ligero tic en la mandíbula mostró que aquel movimiento no había sido inteligente.

-Estupendo –masculló Naruto. Se limitó a desenrollar el papel de la venda mientras veía como Sasuke pasaba una gasa empapada por todas sus heridas-. Toma.

Sasuke cogió la venda y empezó a colocarla de forma eficiente. No eran ninjas médico, pero sabían lo suficiente de primeros auxilios y curaciones básicas. Yuuki, que había empezado a inquietarse ante la visión de la sangre, mordisqueaba sus propios nudillos con la vista clavada en su padre.

-La próxima vez no dejes que te sorprendan, bastardo.

Sasuke gruñó, recogiendo las gasas ensangrentadas y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

El Ryokan se encontraba situado a unos diez kilómetros en dirección norte de Konoha. Se trataba de un complejo de hospedaje tradicional acompañado de un onsen. Las piscinas naturales habían sido famosas hacía unos años, pero ahora la zona se encontraba más bien fuera de los caminos comerciales de circulación por lo que la clientela había descendido notablemente. Recibir por tanto a un numeroso grupo durante la festividad de noche buena suponía para los propietarios un respiro que dudaría al menos un par de meses.

No llegaron todos a la vez, si no que fueron apareciendo a medida que el día 25 pasaba. Los primeros en llegar fueron un muy solícito Lee acompañando a Sakura, Ino y Neeji. Las habitaciones eran de cuatro personas, por lo que las chicas se dirigieron a su propio cuarto que compartirían con Ten-Ten y Hinata. Neeji y Lee compartían cuarto con Sai y Kakashi, mientras que Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino lo hacían con Kiba. Naruto y Sasuke dormirían con Iruka y con un Gaara que podía llegar a tiempo o podía no hacerlo. Si finalmente se apuntaban más invitados, el dueño les había prometido que tendrían más cuartos disponibles. Si no, pensaron la mayoría, siempre podían acoplarse con el resto. Los niños, por otra parte, no ocuparían demasiado espacio, pero se les había asignado a sus padres la habitación más grande con la que contaba el Ryokan.

Sasuke terminó de sacar las pocas prendas que había guardado en su bolsa de viaje mucho antes de que Naruto empezase si quiera. Mejor, necesitaba visitar aquel lugar sin compañía. La estructura de madera, que le condujo mediante largos corredores hasta el exterior, dejaba en el ambiente un fresco aroma a limpio. El exterior era también un monumento a uno de los elementos fundamentales: el agua. Grandes piscinas naturales, separadas solo por finos paneles de madera clara, dejaban escapar grandes bocanadas de vaho que pronto se perdían en el aire frío. El suelo se hallaba limpio de nieve, pero Sasuke no se quitó su calzado mientras pasaba entre dos de las piscinas hasta llegar al borde del onsen, donde los baños masculinos esperaban.

Nueve años. Nueve años hacía que no se sumergía en la balsámica agua de una piscina natural. Su última visita había sucedido poco después de regresar a la aldea, cuando, completamente solo, decidió entrar a las piscinas que se encontraban al sur de Konoha. Nunca más volvió. No supo si fueron las miradas del resto o si acaso el saberse completamente solo, pero Sasuke no pudo encontrar ninguna satisfacción en aquel momento. Ni para su cuerpo, que terminó más agarrotado de lo que empezó, ni para su alma.

Hubiese sido sencillo ir a Naruto y pedirle que le acompañase. Tan sencillo, de hecho, que nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué?, le preguntaría su amigo de enterarse; la respuesta era terriblemente sencilla: él no lo necesitaba.

El frío del exterior se esfumó en cuanto se sumergió en las cálidas aguas. Un enorme biombo le separaba de la instancia principal adonde, sin duda, llegarían pronto el resto de sus compañeros. Sumergió la cabeza, dejando a sus ojos cerrarse y su guardia bajar por apenas unos segundos.

Y aquello fue suficiente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí solo?

La pregunta, que quizás no hubiese respondido de haber provenido de cualquier otra persona, se le antojó evidente.

-Este lado está mucho más tranquilo.

E Iruka, como si no hubiese entendido el doble significado de aquella oración, se adentró en la piscina con Yuna entre sus brazos. Su hija, sonrojada y removiéndose excitada entre los brazos del maestro, no tardó en verle, extendiendo sus bracitos para que la cargara. Cuando Iruka depositó a la niña sobre su regazo, Sasuke se apresuró a cogerla. Si no paraba de moverse así, escurridiza como un gusanillo que era se iba a terminar ahogando…

A pesar de que Yuna ni siquiera podía mantenerse aún completamente en pie, la niña parecía empecinada en echarse a nadar. Sasuke la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras ella se entretenía sola con cosas que solo sus infantiles ojos podían ver entre las vaporosas aguas. Y el silencio que en cualquier otro momento, y con cualquier otra persona, hubiese resultado incómodo, se extendió de forma natural entre los dos adultos. Para su sorpresa, fue él mismo quien inició finalmente una conversación.

-Quería preguntarte algo –empezó-: ¿dónde podemos conseguir un par de profesores que estén dispuestos a trabajar junto a los niños del nuevo orfanato?

Iruka, a quien se le había soltado su eterna coleta, le miró en silencio unos instantes antes de morderse el labio inferior, pensativo.

-¿Quieres que sean ninjas?

-Sí.

-Entonces quizás debas dirigirte directamente a la academia. Allí podrán darte un listado de las personas disponibles.

-El sueldo será bueno, pero no sé cuántos estarán dispuestos a dar clases dentro del barrio Uchiha.

-No debería ser un problema. –Iruka frunció el ceño-. Aunque si lo prefieres podría hablar yo directamente con algunos profesores para tantear el terreno.

Sasuke, de ser sincero, era eso lo que había estado buscando desde el principio.

-Sería de gran ayuda. No sé muy bien de quién puedo fiarme ahora mismo.

-¿Y ya habéis pensado dónde vais a inscribir a vuestros hijos?

-Aún son jóvenes.

-Pero crecerán. Más rápido de lo que pensáis, en realidad.

Sasuke lo sabía. Lo veía día a día, mas no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a aquella cuestión. ¿Sería conveniente dejar a los dos niños en manos de alguien que podría resultar igual al resto de aldeanos?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Sasuke? –Cuando este ladeó el rostro, Iruka continuó-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Naruto?

-¿Qué?

-Con Naruto. ¿Piensas vivir así con él durante mucho tiempo más?

-¿Naruto te ha…?

-No, Naruto no me ha dicho nada. Ni me ha pedido nada, tampoco. Pero es difícil verlo últimamente sin preocuparme por él… Te quiere.

-Creé que me quiere.

-No, realmente lo hace. Y sabes lo empecinado que puede llegar a ser. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigues dándole largas al asunto.

-Ya le he rechazado.

Qué bien se le daba a aquel hombre hacerle retroceder a sus días de estudiante….

-Pues no lo suficiente, por lo visto.

-Iruka…

-No, espera. Ya sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia… simplemente estoy preocupado por vosotros. Por los niños más que por vosotros, en realidad. ¿Habéis pensado qué sucederá con ellos una vez esto explote? Porque estoy seguro que explotará, aunque aún no sé muy bien por dónde. ¿Qué pasará entonces? En el mejor de los casos os separáis de forma amistosa y seguís formando una especie de familia, solo que cada uno con una vida propia. En el peor, todo terminará mal, y no tengo ni idea de qué será entonces de los mellizos. No son un juego, Sasuke.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¿qué no pienso en ello constantemente? A veces creo que eso es precisamente lo que me impide terminar con todo de una buena vez.

-Pero esa no es la solución.

Cansado, Sasuke se puso en pie con Yuna aún balanceándose entre sus brazos.

-¿Y entonces cuál sería?

-No lo sé. Lamentablemente no tengo ni idea.

Sonriendo con ironía, recogió uno de los juguetes de su hija que se había caído y flotaba ahora junto a sus pies.

-Naruto tendrá que comprender en algún punto. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Creo que subestimas su persistencia.

-A estas alturas es lo único que puedo hacer para no cortar todo por lo sano.

Cuando salió completamente del agua, Iruka le miró aún desde su posición reclinada dentro de la piscina. Aquella conversación no era algo que pretendiese entablar con su antiguo maestro, pero Sasuke sabía que Iruka era discreto y que solo buscaba el bien de Naruto y de sus hijos. Quizás incluso el del propio Uchiha. Puede que se debiera a algún resquicio de su juventud, pero aún guardaba cierto respeto hacia aquella figura que durante tanto tiempo había representado la autoridad dentro de su reducido cuadro social.

-Puede que lo mejor sea dejarlo así hasta que él mismo se rinda.

Sasuke no contestó, sin saber, en realidad, qué podría decir ante aquella afirmación. Con un encogimiento de hombros se encaminó hacia el interior del Ryokan, pasando desapercibido para las voces chillonas que se recreaban en algunas de las piscinas de la instalación principal del onsen. Su cuarto, afortunadamente, se entraba ya vacío con Naruto y Yuuki presumiblemente disfrutando del agua.

La cena de Navidad se había convertido en los últimos años en algo de obligatoria asistencia para él. Primero había sido Sakura y su insistencia argumentada bajo bases lógicas, después fue Naruto y su interminable testarudez. Esta vez, pensó con fastidio, eran todos los demás y su insoportable ruido. Porque por mucho que hubiese deseado quedarse en su cuarto, completamente solo y sin necesidad de toda aquella algarabía, aquello suponía algo tabú. Si se le hubiese ocurrido exponer su idea ante cualquiera de sus compañeros, estaba seguro, habría causado una nueva trifulca a nivel general.

Así pues, el que a veinticuatro de diciembre, a escasas horas de medianoche, se encontrase entre un Kiba bastante ebrio y un Naruto que no paraba de darle codazos, era algo simplemente inevitable. Afortunadamente sus hijos se habían dormido ya, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por cuidar que no se metieran en ningún lío. Aún recordaba el jaleo que se había montado cuando su hijo, con aquella capacidad en progreso de gatear, se había escabullido de la mirada distraída de Naruto y perdido entre los cuartos del Ryokan. La posibilidad de un accidente en las piscinas había movilizado a todo el mundo para finalmente encontrar al retoñó tumbado junto a Akamaru en el cuarto de Sai. Cómo habían llegado allí era algo que nadie sabía.

-¡Oye, oye, Sasuke! –el aludido levantó la vista de su cuchillo para buscar a Lee con la mirada-. ¡Finalmente has podido cambiar todas esas verduras por algo de carne! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Preguntándose qué habría bebido el ninja, miró a su plato de comida donde dos suculentos pedazos de carne se ahogaban en deliciosa salsa.

-Sí, ¡y no sabes cuánto me alegro! –gritó Naruto a su derecha-. Normalmente es inaguantable, pero con falta de proteínas Sasuke era una bomba de relojería.

Sasuke elevó ambas cejas, asegurándose de que su rostro mostrara su creciente enfado.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Oh, venga Sasuke, no gruñas! ¡Sabes que todos te queremos! ¡Insoportable o no!

-Si no dejas de clavarme el codo en las costillas, dobe, voy a ser algo más que insoportable.

Naruto miró su codo, incrustado efectivamente en el pecho del vengador, y sonrió.

-¿Lo siento?

-A ver –interrumpió Sai-, antes de que nadie asesine a nadie: ¿alguien ha visto alguna vez una camisa más fea que la que lleva Kakashi?

El aludido bajó la mirada hacia su camisa de estampados de colores. Su único ojo visible se entrecerró.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con mi camisa?

-¡Pues que es fea!

-Tú también eres feo y nadie va diciéndotelo cada dos minutos. Esta es la cuarta vez que me lo sueltas. No será que quieres que me la quite, ¿verdad?

Sai, que evidentemente no pilló el sarcasmo, frunció el ceño.

-¿Quitártela? ¿Y por qué iba a querer yo semejante cosa?

Kakashi suspiró, bebiendo un largo trago de su copa. La máscara descansaba ahora sobre su cuello.

-Le quitas toda la gracia al asunto, idiota.

Sasuke, desinteresado, observó el rostro de su sensei. A pesar de las escasas ocasiones en las que había podido vislumbrarlo, aquellas líneas duras y afiladas le convertían en un hombre definitivamente atractivo. Su vista se desvió hacia Iruka, que conversaba con Shino tranquilamente. Al volver la mirada hacia Kakashi, aquellos ojos oscuros le observaban.

La noche transcurrió entre risas y lastimeros chillidos. Entre borracheras y dicharacheros. Y Sasuke, simplemente, se dejó llevar. Como había estado haciendo desde hacía mucho, en realidad. La música sonaba con fuerza, sin vecinos a los que molestar, y la comida hacía tiempo que había desaparecido de la mesa. Los propietarios del Ryokan incluso se habían pasado para felicitar la Noche Buena y desear que todos se divirtieran.

No hacía falta. Todos parecían estar divirtiéndose.

Y así la noche pasó. Iruka se fue a la cama temprano en comparación con otros, pero uno a uno todos ellos terminaron ingresando a sus habitaciones, vencidos por el cansancio y el sueño. Sasuke los vio marchar en medio de una amena conversación con Sakura y cuando ella también se fue se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en el gran salón. Sin nada de sueño, no quiso encerrarse en un cuarto por lo que se dirigió hacia el exterior, a las piscinas. El frío invierno había conseguido que el suelo se helase a aquellas altas horas, pero el agua seguía expulsando el espaciado vapor, que se elevaba en formas extrañas contra las tenues luces del interior de la gran casa.

Su yukata quedó sobre una roca y, completamente desnudo, ingresó en la piscina. Y todo hubiese sido perfecto de no ser por la fuerte presencia que tan solo quince minutos después alteró completamente su tranquilidad. Esta vez no se trataba del aura tranquila de Iruka y cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, adormecido, el brillante y húmedo pelo rubio de Naruto le hizo gruñir algo que hasta para él fue ininteligible.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Naruto?

La pregunta: ¿me estás siguiendo? Quedó en el aire, silenciosa pero casi tangible entre ellos. Su amigo, sin embargo, sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos que resplandecían en su oscura tez.

-Tenía ganas de bañarme.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?

-Menudo creído estás hecho, Sasuke.

-Entonces vete a otra piscina.

Naruto, por supuesto, no hizo tal cosa. Muy al contrario, se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado, su eterna sonrisa aún estirando los labios.

Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el borde de la piscina. Si el dobe no se iba, se limitaría a ignorarle. Y tuvo que felicitarse a sí mismo cuando el silencio duró hasta aproximadamente cinco minutos después.

-¿Sasuke?

Sasuke se sumergió dentro del agua. Allí no le escucharía.

-¡Sasuke!

Este tuvo que emerger cuando Naruto le agarró del brazo, zarandeándole con brusquedad.

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñó, intentando mantener bajo control las ganas de coger aquel fino cuello y ahogarle en la piscina.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Aquello le hizo girar la cabeza con tanta rapidez que su cuello protestó en forma de punzada.

-¿Qué?

-Que si te lo estas pasando bien, teme. ¿Acaso te estás quedando también sordo? No sé si podría soportarte aun con peor humor, sinceramente.

Pero Naruto no preguntaba cosas así. Porque daba por sentado que Sasuke siempre estaba mejor acompañado que solo. De cualquier forma, contestó.

-Es relajante. Hacía tiempo que no venía a un onsen.

-Lo sé. –Y algo en su mirada, quizás esa tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos azules, le dijo que sí, que lo sabía. Aquel demonio de sonrisa franca siempre conseguía ver a través de él. Por cierto, estás recuperando todos tus músculos. Ya casi ni se nota que…

-¡No lo digas! Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Y por supuesto que estoy recuperando mi forma.

-Aunque sigo siendo más fuerte que tú.

-En tus sueños.

-Sí, en ellos también.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño y levantó una de sus cejas. Mas la risa de Naruto le hizo relajarse, el esbozo de una sonrisa elevando sus labios. No iba a reírse por sus payasadas, aquello solo alargaría aquella ridícula conversación. Cuando las manos de Naruto, sin embargo, se posaron repentinamente en sus pectorales, Sasuke se puso en guardia.

-Me gusta más tu cuerpo así, todo hay que decirlo. Aunque también tenía su punto cuando…

-¡Naruto!

-Está bien, está bien. Hay que ver lo susceptible que puedes ser.

Sasuke retiró las manos de su cuerpo, solo para que el otro se sentase casi en su regazo.

-Apártate.

-Demonios, Sasuke, hace tanto tiempo que no toco otro cuerpo humano que mi polla ya solo reconoce a mi mano derecha.

-Eso es asqueroso.

Se quitó de encima las manos que recorrían en ese momento sus brazos y se alejó de Naruto. No quería entrar en aquel tema de nuevo.

-Tal vez debería buscarme a alguien –dijo entonces el rubio.

-Eso ya te lo dije yo hace tiempo.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo.

-Entonces sigue con tu mano derecha.

Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos, al parecer sorprendido, y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-¿A mí? Estás raro, Sasuke.

Que tu amigo, tu único amigo, te intentase meter mano constantemente tendía a poner a uno en modo defensivo y paranoico, pensó. Su momento de distracción le costó caro. La pared rocosa de la piscina despareció de su espalda y se vio aplastado contra el cuerpo firme de Naruto. Casi se ahogó al perder el apoyo, pero los fuertes brazos le aprisionaron con fuerza mientras un par de ojos brillantes parpadearon hacia él.

-Lo siento, Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¡Mierda, Naruto, suéltame! ¿Y por qué…?

Pero Sasuke calló. La mirada de Naruto se volvió triste, casi desesperada, y entonces el rubio le besó. Sasuke estaba desnudo, con medio cuerpo expuesto al inclemente clima de finales de diciembre; pero la piel de Naruto parecía un jodido horno contra él.

-Lo siento –le escuchó murmurar contra sus labios, descendiendo después sobre él con un brusco y demandante beso. Sasuke, inicialmente paralizado por la sorpresa, impulsó sus pies para alejarle. Pero no funcionó. Quizás después de su embarazo sí que existía diferencia entre sus complexiones.

-¿Y ahora qué? – masculló mientras mordía a Naruto-. ¿Vas a forzarme?

El dolor volvió a aquella mirada, pero Sasuke no se sentía particularmente inclinado a ceder.

-Yo nunca haría eso. Solo necesito…

-¿Qué? ¿Un polvo?

Sorprendentemente Naruto se las ingenió para parecer absolutamente ofendido mientras le aprisionaba con algún tipo de llave. Sasuke bufó. Sí, bufó.

-No.

-¿Y entonces qué es esto?

-Solo… solo quiero un beso.

-Naruto…

-¡De verdad!

-¡No tienes quince años!

-¡Maldición, Sasuke, es un puñetero beso! ¡No vas a morirte por eso!

Frustrado y con las piernas adormecidas, gruñó:

-¿Y qué piensas conseguir con eso?

-No lo sé.

-¡Entonces suéltame!

-Por favor.

No supo si fue el tono lastimero o que los brazos de Naruto de repente se aflojaron, como si hubiesen perdido parte de su fuerza, pero Sasuke se quedó estático, viendo por primera vez la súplica en aquellos ojos antaño sonrientes. ¿Qué estaba pasado con aquel imbécil?

-No va a funcionar, Naruto.

-Por favor.

-Es un jodido beso…

Y Naruto volvió a abrir la boca, seguramente para volver a repetirse. Pero Sasuke no quería verle suplicar. No podía verle suplicar, en realidad, y entonces, desoyendo todas las alarmas que se habían encendido en su subconsciente, le besó. Le besó con todo lo que tenía; no como amigo, ni como amante. Le besó como solo le besaría a él, para demostrarle, quizás, que allí no había una salida posible a sus deseos.

Mas el gemido lastimero del otro le hizo abrir los ojos, sorprendido. Aquellos labios se abrieron y los brazos de Naruto le rodearon, pegando completamente aquel cuerpo moreno y esbelto al suyo. Cuando unos dedos largos y fuertes se enredaron entre sus cabellos mojados, Sasuke empezó a separarse.

O eso fue lo que intentó hacer.

La boca de Naruto, que cayó completamente abierta sobre él, le detuvo. Porque había tal desesperación en aquel gesto que simplemente no pudo alejarse. Nada tenía que ver que Naruto se hubiese colocado sobre su regazo y que su desnudo trasero se refregara de forma bastante perturbadora contra él, provocándole irremediablemente cosas que no deberían ser provocadas entre amigos. Y menos entre amigos del mismo sexo.

En un mar de incertidumbre, Sasuke se ahogaba, sin saber en realidad a qué aferrarse. Sintió aquellos muslos tensarse sobre él y un largo y lastimero gemido escapar entre aquellos labios. Todo iba demasiado deprisa, pero Naruto, sorprendentemente, no pasó de allí. Su lengua profundizo tanto como sus manos no podían hacerlo y todo su cuerpo se volvió receptivo contra el de Sasuke.

-Lo ves, Sasuke. Puede que nada más funcione, pero esto sí que lo hace.

-Es lujuria, estúpido. Y eso siempre funciona.

Naruto sonrió contra sus labios y Sasuke, cansado, dejó caer la cabeza contra el borde de la piscina.

-Tú dijiste que ni siquiera esto estaría bien. Pero yo lo sabía, Sasuke. Desde esa noche en que concebimos a nuestros hijos, yo sabía.

No debería preguntar, se dijo, pero tampoco hacía falta.

-Sabía que al menos en esto encajaríamos.

Le sitió abrazarse a él, encajar la rubia cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y suspirar hondamente. Como si se estuviese ahogando.

Sasuke podía sentir la dura erección del otro contra su cuerpo, pero, añadiendo una nueva sorpresa a la larga lista del día, Naruto se separó de él, se levantó y, con una última mirada, salió de la piscina. Sasuke no le siguió. No podía, y se limitó a quedarse allí, con la imagen de aquel par de ojos clavada en un lugar muy cercano a su pecho.

Porque la tristeza seguía allí. Tan honda como antes, o quizás más. Y eso, pesase a quien pesase, era algo difícil de sobrellevar.

Bastaron tres segundos para hacerle reaccionar. Tres segundos en que su mente se paralizó, abarrotándose luego de cientos de sensaciones que Sasuke no quería sentir. Se puso en pie, olvidando momentáneamente su desnudez, y salió en pos de Naruto. El frío casi le hizo cambiar de idea, pero al pasar junto a su yukata lo cogió para echarse sobre sus hombros sin molestarse si quiera en abrocharlo. Naruto le debía haber escuchado llegar, pero ni se giro ni hizo amago de soltarse cuando agarró su brazo, blasfemó y le obligó a darse la vuelta. No había tristeza ahora, solo una fiereza y determinación que casi le hicieron retroceder.

-¿Y ahora qué, Sasuke?

Este, por supuesto, no sabía. _¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?_ fue cuanto pudo pensar mientras le observaba fruncir el ceño y recorrer con su vista el desnudo cuerpo que se exponía por la apertura del yukata.

-No lo entiendes, Naruto. Nunca lo has entendido y aún ahora, a pesar de todo, sigues sin hacerlo.

-Pues alúmbrame.

-Somos una familia.

-Bien, me alegro de que al menos eso no lo niegues.

-Y eres mi amigo –continuó sin detenerse ante la interrupción. Naruto le miró, los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca furiosa en sus labios.

-Me deseas, Sasuke. ¡Simplemente admítelo de una maldita vez y evítanos a ambos esta situación! ¿Familia, amigos? Por supuesto que lo somos pero, ¿qué tiene eso qué ver? ¿Acaso los amigos no pueden desearse, acaso no son familia también los amantes?

Sasuke le miró. Le miró de verdad, consciente de que Naruto había llegado a su límite con él. Y entonces decidió poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Porque ya habían desbordado el vaso y Naruto parecía seguir sin comprender.

-Está bien, Naruto; supón por un momento que tienes razón y que mi cuerpo pudiese reaccionar al tuyo tal y como tú deseas. Imagina que dejase de lado todos mis prejuicios, ignorase todas las alarmas y cediese. Profundo; todo el camino hasta el final. –Sasuke soltó su brazo, acercándose hasta quedar a un suspiro de distancia de aquel rostro que no podía ocultar su sorpresa y consternación-. ¿Podrías entonces salvar tu corazón? ¿Podrías dar tu cuerpo sin entregar todo lo demás a una causa que en realidad nunca existió? ¿Podrías, Naruto, aplastar tu amor por sexo? –Cuando aquellos expresivos ojos azules se abrieron, sobresaltados, Sasuke añadió-: Y piensa bien tu respuesta, pues no se trata solo de nosotros o de nuestra amistad lo que está en juego. Es de la familia de lo que estamos hablando.

Le vio tragar saliva, como si su garganta se hubiese cerrado a cualquier sílaba inteligible, y Naruto entonces tomó la que seguramente fuese la decisión más estúpida que jamás hubiese tomado.

-Sí que puedo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos unos instantes, quizás calibrando si acaso no había perdido él mismo también la cabeza.

Pero no importó. No importó porque aquellos labios furiosos se abatieron sobre Naruto, demandantes y con más intensidad de la que hubiese esperado, y esa vocecilla de la duda, quizás la propia conciencia de Naruto, o quizás un último grito de coherencia, quedó aplastaba bajo toneladas de deseo insatisfecho ante aquellos besos que le hicieron retroceder en el tiempo hacia escenas no tan perfectas. Aquella vez no le dejaría ir, pensó mientras se aferraba a sus hombros; aquella vez, se dijo, todo acabaría bien.

No podía darse el lujo de que terminase de otra forma.


	15. Capítulo 15

Entre sus brazos, Naruto tembló.

Tiempo después, quizás algún día de verano mientras se cepillase los dientes o peinase sus cabellos, descubriría que no solo él se estremeció, si no que todo a su alrededor se convulsionó de forma extraña cuando Sasuke Uchiha, vengador por vocación y heterosexual convencido, le besó. Un beso que hizo a sus rodillas debilitarse y a sus manos aferrar aquella prenda ligera que precariamente se mantenía sobre sus hombros.

Escuchó un gemido, que debía venir de él porque Sasuke nunca, ni en sus más calientes sueños, gemiría así, con ese toque anhelante. Pero poco importó cuando las manos frías y rápidas asieron el delgado trasero de Naruto, presionando todo aquel cuerpo largo y lleno de músculos definidos contra él. Naruto pensó que si terminaba ahogado en aquel beso, al menos moriría feliz y caliente .

No podían volver a las habitaciones, por lo que la única solución posible eran los baños que a aquellas horas seguirían manteniendo la calefacción encendida. Sasuke gruñó cuando le empujó, pero Naruto no pensaba quedarse a la intemperie con el trasero y otras partes más sensible al aire. No le costó mucho agarrar esas caderas y hacer que Sasuke rodease su cuerpo con las largas piernas. Por un momento se preguntó si aquella postura no le haría retroceder, pero el vengador se limitó a devolver el beso, enterrando sus largos dedos en los cabellos rubios.

Afortunadamente el baño estaba vacío. Sasuke bajó de él, tomando el control y estampando su espalda contra una de las paredes de la bañera que todavía desprendía una agradable capa de calor. Sus labios se abatieron contra los de Naruto y este se dejó hacer, perdido entre aquella bruma que nadaba entre el deseo y la felicidad. Emociones encontradas que no solo estremecían su cuerpo ante aquellos toques febriles sino también su corazón, que no pudo sino saltar cuando una de las finas manos se coló entre ambos cuerpos, buscando y después agarrando su necesitado miembro, que palpitó entre aquellos dedos, inquisitivo. Le escuchó reír, más ni una palabra abandono aquellos labios crueles que se afanaban en dejar su marca junto al cuello de Naruto.

Suspiró contra su boca, esperando. Esperando más. Pero la indecisión que entonces agarrotó cada músculo de Sasuke fue casi palpable entre ellos. Y entonces Naruto comprendió. Lo vio tan claro como la luna en el oscuro y despejado cielo, y con una sonrisa que esperaba esconder del otro, invirtió las posiciones, dejando a Sasuke contra la pared. Este frunció el ceño, confuso momentáneamente, pero en seguida pareció comprender lo que sucedía. Naruto espero; una señal, quizás un rotundo golpe que le dejase inconsciente, pero al no sentir nada de aquello simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas , una nueva perspectiva que le dejó justo en frente del miembro erecto y de un furioso rojo brillante .

Naruto dudó, fue imposible no hacerlo, pero finalmente sacó la lengua, determinado, y lamió aquella punta sonrojada que dejaba escapar ya parte del precum. Las manos de Sasuke se aferraron a sus cabellos, nunca presionando para que Naruto fuese más allá. Era salado y amargo , nada que Naruto pudiese apreciar como un buen sabor, pero a la vez caliente como pocas cosas que hubiese probado . Pensando en lo que le gustaba a él mismo, abarcó toda la cabeza, lamiendo primero y absorbiendo después, dejando que su boca se ahuecase sobre la forma roma que palpitaba entre sus labios. Con las manos acarició los dos sacos llenos que se balanceaban.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? –preguntó apartándose unos centímetros.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, dejando después caer su cabeza contra la madera.

-Sí, Naruto, tienes una forma estupenda de chupar pollas.

¡Bastardo!

Y tuvo su recompensa cuando, sin aviso previo, envolvió todo lo que pudo del palpitante miembro, conduciéndolo hacia su garganta. Naruto casi vomitó . Casi. Pero el gemido lastimero de Sasuke le hizo afianzar su posición e intentarlo de nuevo. Sasuke le tiró del cabello y Naruto gruñó. Debió de ser algo bueno ahí abajo, porque la vibración hizo que Sasuke se tensase y que todo su cuerpo temblase. Pero no era el momento de correrse

Aún no, al menos.

Sacó la erección de su boca y de un brusco movimiento giró a Sasuke, colocándole de cara a la pared.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Naruto? –le escuchó preguntar mientras con uno de sus dedos hurgaba entre las pálidas nalgas.

-Bueno, yo…

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Soy un ninja, no un jodido quinceañero! No necesito eso.

Naruto dudó, porque, según todo lo investigado en el tema, él debía prepararle. Sasuke , de cualquier forma, era demasiado terco como para dejarse convencer, por lo que simplemente se puso en pie, apoyando su cabeza contra aquel hombro tenso.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Tan gruñón y mandón como siempre…

Le inclinó hacia delante, esperando que la penetración no fuese innecesariamente dolorosa. Sasuke, por otra parte, tenía razón: ellos eran ninjas y, como tales, estaban más que acostumbrados al dolor. Aquello no le mataría , aunque Naruto esperaba seriamente que lo disfrutase tanto como él.

El miembro erecto de Sasuke, que en aquel momento descansaba entre sus dedos, era una muy buena señal.

Alineó con la otra mano su propia erección contra aquel pequeño orificio y, con cuidado, empujó. A pesar de que Sasuke, obviamente, no abrió la boca, le sintió tensarse contra su pecho. Naruto sabía que en aquel momento apretaba sus dientes en clara señal de concentración. Las opciones eran pocas: o se adentraba de un golpe para terminar con aquello rápidamente o lo hacía despacio con la esperanza de que doliese menos. El echarse atrás estaba fuera de cuestión.

Y en eso estaba cuando Sasuke, de improvisto, se empaló a sí mismo, agarrando la cintura de Naruto y empujando contra su cuerpo.

-Maldito seas, bastardo –exclamó, ahogándose en su propio placer. Sasuke gruñó algo ininteligible, tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Más , ni dos minutos después, fue él mismo quien empezó a balancear las caderas, tímidos y cortos movimientos que hicieron bajar el sudor de Naruto en finas cortinas heladas. Sus propias caderas no pudieron sino seguir aquel ritmo, cortas embestidas que pronto encontraron un camino fácil entre aquellas estrechas paredes. Llevó sus manos hasta que sus dedos descansaron sobre los de Sasuke . En su oído, susurró:

-Gracias.

El otro no contestó.

Naruto, con el miembro semierecto de Sasuke entre los dedos, se dedicó a darle placer coordinando su mano con los movimientos de su cadera, y entonces todo fue casi mecánico. La fricción sobre su sensible piel le llevó rápidamente hasta los límites y entonces, cuando creía que se correría mucho antes de que el otro encontrase su propio orgasmo, Sasuke se tensó. Todo él. Y Naruto apresuró sus embestidas hasta que el moreno gruñó, se mordió un antebrazo, seguramente intentando evitar cualquier sonido extraño, y terminó entre sus dedos. Naruto, solo entonces, se dejó ir, adentrándose profundamente en aquella caliente y estrecha funda mientras sus jadeos se estremecían contra el pálido cuello. El cabello negro le hacía cosquillas contra la nariz, pero aquello solo era un incentivo más para que su estómago se estremeciera y toda una corriente eléctrica bajase hasta su ingle.

Naruto, al menos, tuvo el cuidado de salirse de Sasuke antes de terminar, habiendo leído en varios lugares que aquello sería lo mejor para su pareja o compañero sexual. No obtuvo, comprensiblemente, ningún gesto de agradecimiento, pero toda su semilla quedó esparcida sobre las pálidas nalgas y la baja espalda de Sasuke.

Naruto esperó, apoyado a medias aún contra aquel cuerpo fuerte y bien esculpido, que ya hacía tiempo había perdido las formas redondeadas propias de un embarazo imprevisible. Le hubiese gustado encerrarle entre sus brazos, aislarle así del exterior, de todo aquello que sabía, le hacía daño. Sasuke, por supuesto, nunca lo hubiese aceptado. Pero Naruto, en el fondo, sabía que eso era precisamente lo que su amigo necesitaba: unos brazos sobre los que apoyarse, donde esconderse de todo lo demás, fuera de miradas acusadoras y comentarios crueles.

Su descanso, no obstante, duró poco, y Sasuke, con un brusco tirón, se apartó de él, con movimientos algo rígidos.

- Y con esto, Naruto, ¿estás ya contento?

Naruto, que no iba a caer en ese pobre intento de separarse de él, sacudió la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que no, Sasuke. Pero creo que tu cuerpo, especialmente tu trasero, me lo agradecerán.

Sasuke abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo inadecuado. Naruto, por tanto, le calló de la única forma posible. Sus brazos le empujaron contra la pared y en un suspiro, se apoderó de sus labios. Fue un beso rudo, casi dañino, pero aquella lengua salió a su encuentro ante la insistencia del rubio, que bebió de aquella boca lo que no bebía de sus palabras. El pelo lacio escapó de entre sus dedos y Sasuke finalmente se apartó, dedicándole una última mirada de apatía antes de dirigirse hacia las duchas.

-Termina de limpiarte y vuelve a la habitación, Naruto. Iruka ya ha hecho suficiente por hoy.

Y Naruto, lejos de contradecirle, hizo eso mismo. Se lavó en silencio, nunca perdiendo de vista aquella pálida figura que, a tan solo unos pasos, se veía tan lejana como las montañas de oriente. Y más tarde, con su cuerpo sonrojado a causa del calor y el frotar de sus propias manos, Naruto salió del baño. Sus ojos entrecerrados, su determinación más fuerte que nunca.

Sasuke le vio salir del baño con expresión hosca, determinada y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si acaso no había cometido un nuevo error. Cuando sus rodillas cedieron, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado, apoyado aún contra la pared caliente y húmeda. Y sonrió No una sonrisa feliz, no. Era una sonrisa cansada, de esas que mostraba uno cuando sabía que había llegado a un punto sin retorno.

¿De verdad Naruto no lo había visto venir? ¿No había sido capaz de adivinar sus intenciones? Sasuke lo dudaba; no tenía ni idea de por qué aquel idiota con cara aniñada había aceptado su propuesta, pero sí que tenía claro por qué lo había hecho él. Quizás el principal problema había sido su mirada, esa mirada nostálgica y triste que tan poco tenía que ver con su carácter. Una mirada que le había herido. Naruto estaba tan absorto en esos dañinos sentimientos que cada vez que Sasuke le rechazaba o le alejaba, se hundía un poco más. Siempre había sido así, incapaz de separar aquellos lazos que tanto a preciaba de lo demás. Suponía, y quizás con acierto que, de no tener éxito en lo que buscaba, su relación se rompería de nuevo. Y Sasuke empezaba a pensar lo mismo . Y no podía perder a Naruto.

Solo quedaba, por tanto, abrirle los ojos. Hacerle ver lo que en realidad significaba su familia. Algo que nada tenía que ver con la lujuria o el amor que decía sentir Naruto. Y la única forma que había encontrado era aquella, ceder ante lo que su amigo había estado pidiendo desde hacia tiempo y, una vez Naruto comprobase que el sexo era solo eso, sexo, quizás pudiese rendirse ante sus sentimientos. Podía darle sexo, al igual que había podido ofrecerle una familia, pero Sasuke dudaba ser capaz de ofrecer nada más. Ni a Naruto, ni a nadie. Y si después de ofrecerse a sí mismo, a su cuerpo, Naruto seguía sin comprenderlo, entonces simplemente quedaba esperar que aquello no terminase con las sólidas bases que los habían establecido como familia.

La pregunta más obvia era: ¿por qué ahora? ¿ Por qué, después de tantos ir y venir, era él mismo quien proponía aquello ? La respuesta era simple: Naruto no aguantaría mucho más si seguía alimentando aquellos sentimientos. Debían ponerle un alto y Sasuke lo iba a conseguir de la única forma que sabía. Ese rubio alborotador , después de todo, no buscaba sexo . Y eso era algo de lo que ambos eran plenamente conscientes. Una vez llegasen al límite de Sasuke, allí donde siempre se detenía, incapaz de dar más, entonces Naruto no tendría otra opción más, que rendirse. Lo haría por él, por supuesto, pero sobre todo, lo haría por sus hijos.

El día siguiente se presentó sorprendentemente despejado, con un astro rey radiante, que se dejaba ver luminoso y sonriente justo en lo alto del cielo. Porque nadie se levantó antes del medio día. El primero en llegar al comedor, donde les esperaba un suculento desayuno que aliviase sus estómagos vacios de todo menos alcohol, fue Iruka. Cómo no. El responsable Iruka, que ayer había visto llegar al cuarto a un Naruto cabizbajo seguido de un Sasuke distraído y anormalmente retraído; había cerrado los ojos y decidió dejar pasar aquello. Iruka no entendía qué estaban haciendo esos dos . Intentando, quizás, construir una familia sobre una base tan poco sólida. Amaba a su pupilo más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo; y sus hijos, sus preciosos hijos, se habían convertido también en parte de su familia.

Al ser el único que no había bebido la noche anterior, Iruka fue capaz de servirse un generoso plato para el desayuno que acompañó de zumo de naranja y un vaso de leche.

El segundo en levantarse fue Sai. Sus ojos, rodeados de grandes ojeras, le miraron un momento, desviándose instantes después hacia los platos de comida. El chico se sentó junto a Iruka, desechó cualquier cosa más consistente que un vaso de zumo y se limitó a beber en cortos y mesurados tragos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Los ojos inexpresivos del ninja se posaron sobre él.

-Muy bien, Iruka-sensei. ¿Y usted?

Aquella innecesaria muestra de formalidad le hizo sonreír.

-Muy bien también. No pareces haber dormido muy bien, Sai.

Este se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, y se terminó su vaso de zumo. El ambiente tranquilo se vio interrumpido cuando, desde el pasillo, empezó a llegar un coro de voces. Pronto todo el comedor se llenó de somnolientos ninjas en busca de algo que llevarse al estómago. Kiba, con un sonoro bostezo, se sentó al otro lado de Iruka, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras llenaba su plato con variados alimentos. Iruka, sin decir nada sobre la indigestión que conseguiría de tomar todo aquello, se la devolvió.

Kakashi no tardó en unírseles, con la máscara en su sitio y ropa informal. Iruka, que pocas veces tenía el privilegio de verle vestido así, bebió de aquella imagen antes de que el ninja copia se girarse para mirarlo y saludarlo con un gesto de cabeza. Sonrojado, le contestó, devolviendo después la atención a su propio desayuno.

-¿Le ocurre algo, Iruka-sensei?

El aludido giró bruscamente hacia Sai, quien le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? No, ¡claro que no! … ¿Por qué?

-Luces… rojo .

-¿Rojo?

-Sí.

Iruka pensó que aquella era una de las conversaciones más inverosímiles que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Será el calor.

Sai no abrió la boca, pero una de sus cejas se arqueó de forma más que contundente.

-No hace calor.

-Ya lo sé.

Para su espantó, el ninja se inclinó sobre él, colocando una de sus frías manos sobre la frente húmeda de Iruka.

-¿Qué haces? –casi gruñó en un tono, quizás, demasiado alto. Algunos pares de ojos se giraron hacia ellos e Iruka, que lo creía imposible, se sonrojó aun más.

-Quizás deberías ir a descansar a tu cuarto, Iruka-sensei, aunque no parece que esté enfermo.

-Sai… -masculló.

-¿Sí?

-No me pasa nada.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Pero…

-Nada de nada.

-Oh.

Sai retiró su mano, inclinándose hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro. Iruka, asustado, retrocedió, casi cayendo de espaldas al suelo. La mano del ambu le sostuvo, aferrando su chaqueta por la parte baja.

-Lo siento –dijo entonces el extraño ninja, e Iruka no tuvo corazón para enfadarse con él.

-¿No deberías tomar algo más de desayuno? –intentó cambiar de tema.

Sai miró su vaso vacío, sin soltar aún la chaqueta de Iruka. Este, nervioso, se preguntó en qué demonios estaría pensando. ¿Sería demasiado evidente soltarse él mismo? Sí; eso, desde luego, llamaría aún más la atención sobre aquella estrambótica situación.

- Iruka-sensei –susurró entonces el chico justo frente a su cara, asustándole de nuevo-, si quiere, yo puedo ayudarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, con su problema.

-¿Qué problema? –Iruka parpadeó, claramente perdido. La cercanía del otro pasó a segundo lugar.

- Sexo, ya sabe.

Si Iruka hubiese estado comiendo en aquel instante, se habría ahogado . Y quizás aquello hubiese sido un ventaja frente al gritó que se le escapó, bastante poco masculino, y que atrajo finalmente la atención de todos los demás.

-¡Sai! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

Sai ladeó la cabeza, como si aquella pregunta, de alguna forma, fuese incomprensible para él.

- Sexo, ya se lo di…

Iruka le tapó la boca, deseando que se abriese el suelo bajo él y los tragase a ambos.

-No deberías…

-Pero yo…

Iruka suspiró, sin atreverse a quitar la mirada de aquellos insondables ojos negros. Finalmente, ante lo inevitable de la situación, se levantó, los brazos en jarra, y gruñó a su antiguo alumno:

-Sígueme.

-¿Qué? ¿Y su desayuno?

-Tú solo sígueme.

Y Sai así lo hizo, dejando tras de sí un comedor demasiado silencioso y bastantes pares de ojos que les miraban entre divertidos e incrédulos. Iruka nunca miró a Kakashi. No podía hacerlo, en realidad.

Ambos llegaron hasta el cuarto de Sai, para aquellas alturas completamente vacío, e Iruka hizo al chico sentarse sobre una de las sillas.

-Bien, y ahora que estamos solos, explícate.

-¿Qué?

Iruka apretó los labios, ya sin importarle demasiado cruzar esa estrecha línea que nunca antes había cruzado con ese ninja en particular.

-Sexo, Sai. Dijiste sexo.

-¡Oh, sí! Bueno, pensé que lo necesitarías. –Iruka abrió la boca, solo para cerrarla instantes después, enmudecido. Sin embargo, las sorpresas no habían terminado aún-. Kakashi es demasiado lento.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kakashi con todo esto?

-Bueno, él te gusta.

Y no era una pregunta. Iruka cerró los ojos, contó hasta cinco y los abrió.

No iba a preguntar cómo sabía eso.

-¿Y?

-Pues que, si es por él, va a pasarse la vida esperando.

-Sai…

Pero Iruka calló. Aquel muchacho de mirada fija y lengua rápida y sincera le había dejado completamente desnudo.

-Eso no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte –dijo finalmente. Sai ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, interrogante.

-Pero usted está preocupado.

E Iruka, por alguna razón en particular, quiso acercarse a aquella persona tan incomprendida y rodearle con los brazos al igual que haría con sus pequeños alumnos . No lo hizo, a sabiendas de que aquello podría ser malinterpretado por el otro, pero se sentó junto a él.

-Sai, eso son problemas que uno mismo debe solucionar.

-Pero no lo has hecho.

-Es complicado.

A pesar de que Sai nunca varió su expresión, Iruka pudo sentir su desacuerdo. Como si a lo largo de los años aquel niño inexpresivo hubiese aprendido a hacerse oír de otras formas.

-Pero, de todas formas, gracias –añadió.

-Sabe, en realidad no me importaría. Es una persona muy agradable.

-Una que podría ser tu padre –añadió en tono de broma.

-No es mi padre.

-Por supuesto que no. He dicho que podría serlo, no que lo fuera.

-Entonces eso no sería problema.

-Para mí sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque amo a otra persona.

-¿Quiere entonces que le ayude con él? Yo podría atarlo y entonces…

-¡No! No creo que eso sea necesario.

-Sabe, en realidad creo que sí lo es.

Iruka tuvo que sonreír. Fue inevitable.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Sería una buena forma de empezar.

A pesar de que Iruka tenía sus dudas, de todos modos le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento.

-Entonces tendré que pensarlo.

El otro asintió con la cabeza e Iruka, por primera vez, vio por qué Naruto quería tanto a esa persona tan particular. Sai se hacía querer.

-¿Volvemos ahora a desayunar? Deberías tomar algo más que ese zumo.

-Tengo el estómago revuelto.

-Lo sé. Pero luego será peor si lo mantienes vacío. Venga.

Iruka se levantó, seguido de un silencioso Sai, y se encaminó hacia el comedor. Allí seguían casi las mismas personas de antes, mas Sasuke se les había unido. Se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas más alejadas de la mesa, con un recipiente de cereales en las manos y la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del mantel blanco y azul. Sai, que en seguida se fijó en él, pronto estuvo a su lado, saludándole como si la anterior conversación nunca hubiese tenido lugar. Sonriendo, Iruka se sentó en su sitio, siguiendo la conversación que se desarrollaba junto a él solo a medias.

Qué irónico resultaba todo.

Sasuke no huyó. Solo porque los Uchiha no huyen, por supuesto. Sería un acto vergonzoso, de aquellos que requieren un limpio y rápido ajuste a su honor. Ni siquiera sabía si le quedaba un resquicio de tal cosa, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Por tanto, decir que aquel mismo día cogió su ropa, a sus dos hijos y salió del Ryokan sin que nadie le viese fue solo un gesto para mantener su cordura. No que hubiese huido de Naruto. Ni de nadie más. Sasuke, simplemente, no quería quedarse allí ni un minuto más. De ahí que vistiese a sus hijos, cogiese los enormes peluches que Naruto se empecinaba en cargar allí donde quisiera que fuesen, y saliese por una ventana. Sí, por una ventana.

Nadie iba a juzgarlo. Y había avisado a Naruto de que se llevaba a sus hijos. ¿Cuál era el problema, entonces?

Ni bien llegó a la aldea, subió a los tejados para evitar encontrarse con algún indeseado transeúnte. No era momento de buscar pelea allí donde sabía, podía encontrarla. Tampoco es que le costase demasiado desplazarse por aquellas frías tejas que, en pleno invierno, seguían cubiertas de nieve. La casa, por lo menos, los recibió cálida. Tan familiar como pocas cosas le eran para aquel entonces, y dejó a los niños en el parque que tan solo semanas antes habían comprado, de mayor tamaño que el anterior, para dirigirse hacia su cuarto. El frasco seguía allí, en el segundo cajón de su cómoda y abrigado por el grueso pergamino que le aislaba de probables golpes y diversas prendas íntimas entre las que Naruto, esperaba, no hurgaría. La sustancia, ahora de un granate oscuro, osciló ante sus ojos.

Escuchó a su hija gritar y, con el frasco aún en la mano, bajó al primer piso.

-Yuna, definitivamente tienes los pulmones de Naruto.

Su hija pareció refunfuñar y Sasuke tuvo que sonreír. El frasco en su mano seguía quemando, por lo que decidió abrirlo y acercarlo hasta que el desagradable olor llegó hasta su nariz.

-Esto va a ser rápido, lo prometo.

Una pequeña gota, que quedó casi condensada en su dedo índice, era suficiente. Acercó la sustancia hasta los labios de su hija, haciéndele abrir la boca para tragar. Ella chilló, pero nada pudo hacer para evitarlo. Yuuki, que miraba todo sentado junto a su hermana, no puso tantos problemas cuando Sasuke repitió la acción con él. El pequeño ceño se frunció, pero no lloró. Cerró el frasco, esperando que algo sucediese. Cualquier cosa fuera de lo que debía considerarse normal. Por suerte, nada ocurrió y pronto ambos niños se entretenían jugando con los numerosos peluches que les acompañaban.

Tsunade le había dado el visto bueno. Sasuke nunca pondría a sus hijos en peligro de forma consciente. Pero Naruto no sabía nada. Él estaría en contra y Sasuke, con mucha más experiencia que él, sabía que debía hacerse. Él mismo, en los peores momentos, debió hacerlo, por lo que sabía de los posibles efectos secundarios de la droga. Yuna, entonces, tosió, y Sasuke se acercó hasta ella, colocando una de sus manos en la pálida frente.

Cuando la niña encogió los labios en un lastimero puchero, Sasuke supo lo que vendría a continuación. La cogió en brazos, porque no podía hacer otra cosa, y la meció mientras el dolor pasaba. Ella no lloró, pero Sasuke no se sintió mejor por ello. Yuuki tardó algo más en pasar por el mismo trance, pero cuando lo hizo pareció surtir peor efecto. Su rostro, sonrojado, parecía afiebrado, y Sasuke se asustó.

-Lo siento, pequeño. Pero era necesario.

Él lo sabía y Tsunade también. No estaba de acuerdo con el método, Sasuke lo sabía, e incluso lo compartía, pero no había otra solución. Era la única manera de detener los efectos del sharingan sobre sus pequeños cuerpos, demasiado jóvenes aún como para poder aguantar la absorción de chakra que la ancestral técnica suponía. La energía del demonio no estaba ayudando, como bien había visto Tsunade, por lo que la única solución posible era detenerlo.

Si Naruto se enteraba de que estaba drogando a sus hijos, Sasuke iba a perder más partes del cuerpo de las que estaba dispuesto a prescindir.

El día, por suerte, pasó rápido. Los niños extrañamente silenciosos y Sasuke, preocupado, vigilando que sus temperaturas se mantuviesen estables. Yuuki no comió, pero al menos en la cena sí que consintió ingerir casi la mitad de su puré. Yuna, sorprendentemente, lo estaba llevando muy bien. Casi demasiado bien, diría él. Pero no iba a quejarse aún.

Cuando Naruto llegó, ambos niños estaban ya durmiendo en sus cunas. A Sasuke le hubiese gustado dormir con ellos, solo por si acaso, pero ambos parecían estar ya recuperados. Escuchó como Naruto se movía por la cocina, seguramente consiguiendo algo de esa comida basura a la que él llamaba cena. O almuerzo. Incluso desayuno. Sasuke, en pijama, bajó hasta el salón, donde cogió la vieja crónica de uno de sus insufribles antepasados, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a leer. Naruto solo tardó cinco minutos en llegar hasta él, tazón de ramen en mano y rostro sonrojados seguramente por el frío de la calle.

-Es bueno verte por aquí, Sasuke.

-¿Y dónde demonios iba a estar sino?

-No sé, me temía que te hubieses escapado a la aldea del sonido o algo parecido. Quizás a la de la arena, a ocultarte entre las dunas.

-Muy gracioso.

Para beneficio del otro, Naruto no contestó. Se limitó a sentarse junto a él, cuidando del tazón mientras soplaba el caliente líquido entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo están los niños?

-Bien.

Naruto esperó, pero cuando nada más fue dicho, resopló. No era algo anormal que Sasuke no fuese un conversador avezado, por lo que el rubio siguió con su cena, permitiéndole adentrarse en las viejas páginas del libro. Al menos así fue por algunos minutos.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? –gruñó.

-¿Estás listo para otra ronda de sexo?

Aquello, desde luego, sí que le pilló desprevenido.

-Ni lo sueñes, dobe.

-¿Aún adolorido, Sasuke?

Sí, en parte. Pero eso no era algo de lo que fuese a hablar.

-Con lo de ayer ya hemos tenido suficiente, gracias.

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué?

-Tu frigidez a veces llega a extremos que me asustan, teme.

Sasuke, dejando el libro de lado, se levantó, envarado. No iba a discutir. Hoy no, y menos con Naruto. El tema, de por sí, era otra cuestión. Necesitaba estar pendiente de los niños, y no podía armar jaleo a riesgo de despertarles. Necesitaban las horas de sueño.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo entonces, Sasuke?

Distraído, algo poco común en él, preguntó:

-¿El qué?

Y, por supuesto, Naruto levantó ambas cejas en señal de clara sorpresa. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, pero de sus labios no salió pregunta alguna.

-Soy un amante exigente.

-Yo también.

-Bien, eso está…

-Naruto, hablaremos de esto mañana. Hoy estoy cansado.

Y debía parecerlo, porque tras una lenta mirada que barrió desde sus pies descalzos hasta las puntas envaradas de sus repeinados cabellos, Naruto asintió despacio. Como si de verdad lo viese.

-Está bien, Sasuke. Hablaremos mañana.

No se giró a mirarlo mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta, sabiendo que a cualquier ruido de sus hijos él se enteraría. Yuna dormía boca abajo mientras que Yuuki lo hacía de costado, con el eterno dedo metido entre sus finos labios.

-Lo siento –susurró en la oscuridad. Ninguno de sus hijos le oyó.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Naruto se terminaba su tazón de ramen mientras sentía como Sasuke se movía en el piso de arriba. Sus silenciosas pisadas no hacían ruido alguno, pero la energía de Naruto parecía sentir cada transformación en la del otro, por sutil que fuera.

Dejando el tazón sobre la mesa, asegurándose de que no manchase el aburridísimo libro de Sasuke, dejó por fin que una sonrisa adornase sus labios mientras sus ojos se perdían por la escalera que se dirigía al piso de arriba.

¡Hay, estúpido niño genio!

Tan listo que era para algunas cosas y tan tonto para otras. Porque Sasuke sabía de técnicas y de matemáticas. Sabía de historia y de ciencia, de estrategias y lógicas, ¡pero qué poco sabía del amor! Si lo que necesitaba era sexo, entonces Naruto se lo daría, porque lo que Sasuke parecía no entender era que entre ellos el sexo por el sexo no podía existir. Su relación era tan fuerte, tan llena de complicados matices, que aquello que Sasuke proclamaba como sexo vacío no podía sino ser la muestra del cariño que Naruto sentía por él. Y viceversa.

Le conocía demasiado bien. Lo suficiente, desde luego, para comprender el mecanismo de defensa que Sasuke había levantado a su alrededor. Quería probar, ante sí mismo y antes Naruto, que nada existía entre ellos. Sabía, por supuesto, que Sasuke había esperado que contestase que no, que pusiera a su familia por delante y no se arrastrase a mendigar unas cuantas horas de placer ante el peligro que eso suponía para su relación.

¡Pero qué tonto era!

Naruto no era capaz de separar el sexo del amor. Nunca lo había sido, y mucho menos lo sería ahora, cuando al fin había visto una apertura en aquella inmensa barrera que protegía al vengador de todo lo que le rodeaba. Naruto se encargaría de enseñarle, por los medios que fuera, que su amor era verdadero. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que Sasuke creía, tan fuerte, de hecho, que superaría aquella prueba que el vengador había impuesto a ambos y se convertiría en el desenlace final de todo. Su amor, se dijo Naruto, derribaría las piedras y el hielo que protegía su corazón.

No podía ser de otra forma porque, con sexo o sin él, su relación iba a encaminada al fracaso. Más pronto que tarde alguno de los dos terminaría echándose una familia. Una pareja con la que establecerse, y entonces todo por lo que había estado luchando simplemente desaparecería entre las brumas de un desalentador amanecer.

Naruto le daría a Sasuke lo que quería, se acercaría tanto como pudiese y entonces, y solo entonces, le volvería a ofrecer su corazón.


	16. Capítulo 16

Tener una conversación que entrañase más de tres monosílabos con Sasuke era, por regla general, algo complicado. Y aún más cuando este se empeñaba en rehuirle. Si Naruto entraba en una habitación donde, sabía, estaba el otro ninja, este desaparecía como por arte de magia. Era exasperante y Naruto nunca se había caracterizado por tener la paciencia de un Santo. El único momento en el que podía acercarse al ninja sin recibir algún extraño y rápido desplante era cuando este estaba con sus hijos. Sasuke, bendito fuese, había cogido la manía de pasar los desayunos con ellos y Naruto había encontrado en ello una buena escusa para sentarse a su lado y mirar, no sin cierto grado de embobamiento, los fugaces gestos de cariño que el moreno camuflaba con actitud medio desdeñosa.

¡Ah, qué estúpido podía llegar a ser!

Desde sus cortas vacaciones en el Onsen, los días habían pasado en un parpadeo, convirtiéndose rápidamente en semanas; enero se dejó notar con un descenso temporal de las nieves. Las calles, ahora mucho más transitables, dejaron de lado las luces navideñas y el aire se llenó de voces de niños que disfrutaban del clemente clima invernal. El barrio Uchiha se había convertido, inesperadamente, en un barrizal con un numeroso grupo de críos gritando de aquí para allá todo el día. Con el nuevo orfanato abierto, las labores de selección de personal habían quedado a cargo de Hinata. Iruka, por su parte, había aportado dos conocidos suyos como maestros de escuela y Sasuke, supuestamente bajo el desconocimiento de Naruto, se encargaba de pagar el salario de ambos.

El catorce de enero Naruto se levantó inusitadamente pronto. Por regla general, cada vez que bajaba a desayunar Sasuke ya se encontraba allí, con su propia taza de té sobre la mesa y regalando pequeños sorbos mientras repasaba algunos papeles de vete tú a saber qué importantísima misión. Aquel día, sin embargo, todo estaba vacío. Faltaban escasos quince minutos para que el Uchiha se despertara y aquello le daba tiempo suficiente para preparar su desayuno: un vaso de zumo de naranja considerablemente grande, cereales bañados en azúcar y, por obligación de aquel estúpido teme, una manzana. También pudo preparar el de Sasuke, que, convenientemente, siempre quería lo mismo: un té de esos que él mismo mezclaba en bolsas, cuatro de esas galletas redondas que tanto parecían gustarle y dos trozos de fruta. Aquellos sí que variaban, por lo que Naruto se inclinó por dos mandarinas.

Le escuchó llegar perfectamente, con aquel andar engañosamente arrastrado que solo tenía tras salir de la cama. Sasuke dejó sus zapatillas al lado de la silla y se dejó caer en ella, sin percatarse, aparentemente, de la presencia de Naruto. Este tuvo que carraspear para que el otro levantase la vista de los dichosos papeles.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sasuke, sus ojos clavados en los platos frente a él.

-Un desayuno.

La forma en la que miró su taza, como si sospechara de algún tipo de artimaña, hizo bufar de forma poco elegante a Naruto.

-Puedes beber tranquilo, Sasuke. Lo creas o no, no le he echado ningún tipo de droga afrodisiaca para después violarte salvajemente sobre la mesa.

Al menos frunció el ceño, pero, después de un cansado suspiro, cogió una de las galletas, la partió y metió una de las mitades en la taza, mojándola como hacen los niños pequeños. Aquello, de no ser ya un hábito, habría sido divertido.

-¿Tienes trabajo hoy?

-Solo tengo que entregar algunos informes.

-¿Entonces vas a estar en casa?

Aquello llamó lo suficiente su atención como para que dejase las galletas y le mirase.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué?

-Podíamos ir al orfanato.

La rápida negativa que esperaba nunca llegó. Los ojos de Sasuke se habían desviado hacia algún punto indeterminado de la pared.

-Sai se ofreció a quedarse con los niños.

El chico se había convertido rápidamente en una niñera ejemplar, pensó, y ni siquiera Sasuke podía poner pegas a ello.

-¿Para qué quieres ir?

-Para ver cómo está funcionando todo. En parte somos responsables de ello, así que quiero ver cómo lo están haciendo. Los niños y los adultos.

Sasuke, para su asombro, asintió, volviendo a su desayuno como si aquello no fuese nada del otro mundo. Naruto decidió dejar las cosas así, sin atreverse a meter el dedo más allá.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, se levantó de la mesa. Ante la mirada atenta de Sasuke, recogió todo, fregando cualquier utensilio que hubiese utilizado. Aquel maniático de la limpieza era una pesadilla andante. Una vez terminado, se recostó contra la encimera, mirando como el otro volvía a estar concentrado en sus papeles. Bien, no sería por mucho tiempo.

Dejó el trapo sobre la mesa y, con sigilo, se situó justo detrás de Sasuke. Este tenía que haberlo notado, pensó, pero aun así pareció sobresaltarse cuando, en un golpe de inspiración, inclinó la cabeza para depositar un casto beso en su nuca.

-¡Naruto, qué mierda…!

Sí… Bla, bla bla…

Y más bla, bla bla…

Con una sola pierna, agarró una de las patas de la silla para separarla de la mesa y, de un salto, se colocó sobre el regazo del Uchiha. A horcajadas. Los papeles, esparcidos ahora por el suelo, quedaron momentáneamente olvidados.

-Naruto…

-Dos semanas, Sasuke, dos jodidas semanas –le cortó con un gruñido ronco-. No sé de dónde puedes haber sacado la idea errónea de que soy algún tipo de entidad divina totalmente inmune a la frustración sexual, pero ya te digo yo que estás equivocado.

Y entonces le besó. Con fuerza y ganas, tal y como besaba Naruto, y Sasuke gruñó contra su boca mientras sus dientes tiraban de forma dolorosa de su labio inferior.

-Mira lo que me haces hacer, Sasuke. No tengo por norma asaltar a la gente mientras desayuna.

-Déjame dudarlo, idiota.

Pero Sasuke solo desvió la cara mientras Naruto se colocaba mejor sobre su regazo.

-Teníamos un trato, teme.

-Ya lo cumplí.

-Deja que sea yo quien decida cuando está cumplido.

Un mordisco en la mandíbula y Sasuke gruñó de nuevo. El sonido era tan asquerosamente sexy que Naruto no pudo evitar restregar su erección por aquel vientre plano y duro.

-Tan, tan jodidamente caliente, Sasuke.

Y casi se corrió en sus pantalones cuando aquellos finos y largos dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos. Sí, de forma brusca, pero aun así su cabeza se inclinó hacia la derecha y aquellos labios se abatieron sobre él. Naruto, de tener alguna esperanza, se desnudaría, pondría su mejor pose sexy y esperaría a que Sasuke cayese rendido ante sus huesos. Como eso, evidentemente, no iba a pasar, colocó su palma contra la entrepierna del otro, presionando para sentir la dureza de la incipiente erección.

Aquel bastardo besaba tan bien como hacía todo lo demás. Su lengua barría el interior de Naruto sin pausas ni prisas. Lento y metódico unas veces, profundo e irritantemente caliente las otras.

Cuando sintió las manos del Uchiha descender hasta colocarse con firmeza en su baja espalda, estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría. No lo hizo por razones obvias, pero aun así se permitió sonreír contra el beso, mostrándole con sus labios todo lo que quería decir y no podía. Sasuke clavó sus dedos en la cintura de Naruto, con fuerza, y este gimió dentro del beso. No se esperaba, sin embargo, que el otro le agarrase y, no sin cierta brusquedad, le tirara sobre la mesa. Sí, no habría otra forma de decirlo.

La taza de té, afortunadamente vacía, cayó al suelo y Sasuke barrió todo lo demás con uno de sus brazos mientras se ocupaba de acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba a Naruto. Ese beso… ese beso era demasiado. Demasiado profundo, con aquellos dientes que de vez en cuando salían para mordisquearle. Y Naruto se derretía. Allí, en medio de la cocina y con los pantalones tan jodidamente ajustados que empezaban a ser demasiado dolorosos.

Pero por nada del mundo le hubiese detenido. Y menos cuando aquellas manos, expertas y ágiles, agarraron el bajo de su camisa para hacerle levantar ligeramente el torso y quitársela con prisas. Naruto levantó también el trasero cuando Sasuke gruñó algo ininteligible y empezó a tironear de las perneras de su pantalón, frustrado. Casi rió cuando el otro se percató de su falta de ropa interior y tuvo que suspirar cuando una sonrisa ladina, de esas que tanto le gustaba hacer, adornó los apetecibles labios. Tuvo que empujarle hacia abajo, hasta que su boca quedó a su alcance, y entonces le volvió a besar. Esta vez más lento, permitiendo que Sasuke reconociese su cuerpo en rápidas caricias que solo consiguieron llevarle hasta un punto peligroso.

Y entonces le giró. Sobre la mesa y a cuatro patas.

Naruto no tenía ningún problema con esa postura. Si tenía que entregar su virginal culo a alguien, no conocía nadie mejor que él. Pero aquel gesto, tan espontaneo, le derrumbó parte de sus esquemas. Porque siempre pensó que Sasuke no podría hacerlo. Que una cosa era girarse y dejarse hacer, disfrutar y después olvidar, y algo muy distinto era inclinar a otro sobre la dura superficie de madera gastada y realizar por sí mismo el trabajo. No le importó y se limitó a levantar el trasero para facilitar la tarea. Le hubiera gustado seguir besándole, pero pronto aquello pasó a segundo plano cuando la erección del ninja se frotó entre sus nalgas, despacio y caliente. Demasiado caliente.

Casi le dijo que esperase, que antes quería prepararse. Pero aquello hubiese sido de cobardes y si Sasuke lo había soportado tan bien la vez anterior, él también podría hacerlo.

Y así cerró los labios y no emitió ni una queja cuando el miembro erecto, de un tamaño considerable, tenía que reconocer, se introdujo con quizás demasiada rudeza en su interior. Le escuchó contener el aliento, seguramente también él adolorido por la estrechez del canal, pero aquello no le frenó y, en una lenta pero profunda arremetida, llegó hasta el fondo. Sentirle contra él fue la cosa más extraña que Naruto había vivido. Pero no era desagradable, o al menos no lo fue hasta que se movió.

Quizás, después de todo, sí que había cierta diferencia en tamaños. O quizás simplemente se debía a que Naruto era más quejica, no lo sabía. Pero, de hecho, mientras el otro empezaba a bombear en su interior con un ritmo errático, lo único que podía sentir era la dolorosa fricción contra sus paredes internas. Miró hacia atrás, percatándose de que Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados y su frente se había cubierto de una brillante capa de sudor. Aquel bastardo tenía el rostro sonrojado y, por lo visto, estaba disfrutando.

Naruto supo entonces que se había olvidado de él. Maldito fuese.

-Sasuke… Sasuke –pero nada. Golpeó su frente contra la mesa, frustrado-. ¡Sasuke!

Los movimientos detrás de él se detuvieron inmediatamente y las manos del moreno se apoyaron a ambos lados de su cabeza. Aquello empezaba a ser bochornoso.

-Duele.

El muy bastardo se empujó de nuevo contra él, profundamente, y Naruto no pudo menos que gruñir.

-Eres una nena, idiota –el moreno chasqueó la lengua mientras seguía moviéndose, solo que ahora en un ángulo distinto-. Una maldita nena.

Naruto se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo el otro cuando sus embestidas empezaron a ser ondulantes y erráticas, pero entonces el muy capullo encontró aquel punto que Naruto sabía que tenía pero nunca se había atrevido a tocar; y no pudo evitar el largo gemido que escapó de entre sus labios. Le escuchó reír, de esas risas prepotentes que le erizaban los pelos de la nuca de mal modo, pero no tuvo tiempo para enfadarse, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupado agarrándose a la mesa para no caerse.

Una vez pillado el ángulo, Sasuke demostró una insana satisfacción en torturarle. Naruto gruñó cuando las embestidas se volvieron más lentas, demasiado lentas, como le gritó, y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de terminar, con su hinchado miembro frotándose contra la madera, abrió aun más las piernas, dándole mayor espacio. Le sintió tensarse contra él, seguramente cerca de culminar pero conteniéndose de hacerlo. Naruto, sin embargo, tuvo que dejar su resistencia cuando el tirón se hizo demasiado fuerte, proviniendo directamente de debajo de su ombligo y haciéndole maldecir mientras terminaba sobre la oscura superficie de la mesa.

Estúpidamente, lo primero que pudo pensar fue que se había corrido justo en el sitio donde Sasuke comía todos los días. Este, por su parte, salió de él antes de terminar, cosa que sin duda Naruto agradecería más tarde.

Entre las cosas buenas de vivir aislado, la falta de gente por las calles era, sin duda, el premio gordo. O al menos eso pensaba Sasuke mientras caminaba junto a un excitado Naruto hacia el orfanato. Las calles del barrio Uchiha se encontraban perfectamente limpias de nieve, las luces encendidas, a pesar de que aún no se ocultaba de todo el sol, y las casas completamente encaladas. El orfanato, de un granate oscuro, podía vislumbrarse desde al menos quinientos metros de distancia entre el resto de edificios. En la puerta, vestido informal y con su eterna sonrisa, Iruka le esperaba junto a una pequeña mujer de cabellos oscuros recogidos en una alta coleta.

-Buenas tardes –les saludó cuando llegaron junto a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, Kaoru-san, ¿cómo está todo hoy?

-Tranquilo ahora que los niños están en la escuela.

Iruka recibió un abrazo entusiasta por parte del rubio y Sasuke, conteniendo un bufido, les siguió cuando los tres entraron en el edificio. Era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar desde que recibiese a los niños y la diferencia se hacía notar. Al entrar en una de las salas destinadas al descanso, observó juguetes repartidos por casi todos los sillones y parte del suelo.

-Al final tenemos veintiún niños mayores de dos años y cuatro más pequeños. No sabemos si se darán más traslados en este primer trimestre, pero esperamos poder tener esto completamente en funcionamiento para antes de que llegue la primavera.

-¿Y cómo le va a los niños en la escuela? –preguntó Naruto.

-Bien. Casi todos conocían a uno de los maestros del antiguo orfanato, por lo que les resulta todo más familiar.

-¿Podré ir a verles a la escuela?

Iruka intercambió una rápida mirada con la mujer, pero Naruto pareció ignorar aquel gesto.

-No creo que sea conveniente aún, Naruto –empezó a decir su antiguo maestro-. Necesitan tranquilidad y cada vez que vienes terminas alborotándolos a todos.

-¡Venga, Iruka-sensei, si se lo pasan muy bien conmigo!

-Sí, por eso mismo.

Naruto frunció los labios, seguramente queriendo contradecir la opinión de los dos adultos; guardó silencio, volviéndose hacia él.

-Y tú, Sasuke, ¿vendrás aquí conmigo a conocer a los niños la próxima vez?

-Ya veremos, dobe.

Lo que, por supuesto, significaba que no, pero aquello no tenían por qué saberlo los demás. El resto de la visita pasó entre explicaciones escuetas de para qué servía tal habitación y por qué debían los niños pasar ciertas horas en la sala de lectura de forma obligatoria.

-Si fuera por ellos –había dicho Iruka- nunca saldrían del área de juegos.

La cocina, lugar obligatorio de paso, olía a chocolate caliente y comida casera. Un hombre y una mujer se encontraban en aquel momento preparando la merienda de los niños, que no tardarían en llegar. Les ofrecieron unos pequeños pasteles de aspecto delicioso y Sasuke cogió uno, curioso por saber por qué les gustaba tanto a los niños.

El punto débil del lugar fuera el jardín. Era tan grande que la seguridad fallaba en algunos enclaves, lo que los hacía susceptibles de un ataque. Sasuke se guardó aquella información para solucionar el problema lo antes posible. El barrio Uchiha era uno de los lugares más seguros de la aldea, pero también una de sus dianas preferidas.

La visita terminó enseguida, poco antes de que llegasen los niños, en realidad, y Naruto y él salieron del orfanato acompañados de Kaoru e Iruka. Sasuke no tenía ni idea sobre qué estaban hablando, por lo que se mantuvo apartado y en silencio hasta que el rubio se despidió de los maestros y le alcanzó cerca de la salida.

Después de aquel día, las semanas siguieron su curso con natural monotonía. Las misiones se coordinaban de tal modo que los niños nunca se quedasen solos. Bendita Tsunade. La casa se había convertido lentamente en un hervidero de gente: primero fue solo Sai, con sus eternas sonrisas vacías y aquellos ojos que no parecían decir nada. Sasuke había aprendido, con el tiempo, que aquel muchacho que escondía mucha más astucia de la que todos suponían poseía mecanismos de convivencia social que se mostraban de formas abstractas para la comprensión ajena. Después, inconcebiblemente, fue Kakashi. El famoso ninja copia. Llegaba algunas tardes a eso de las siete y, sin molestarse en llamar si quiera, entraba a la casa a ver a los dos niños a los que, según palabras textuales, ya había adoptado como aprendices. Era un tipo listo.

Y después… después fue todo el mundo. Las visitas de Sakura y hasta de Hinata eran explicables y, quizás por ello, incluso asumibles. Todas las demás no lo eran. Kiba siempre había sido un ruidoso incordio, acompañado, por si fuera poco, por su inmenso perro. Yuna, cada vez que se encontraba con él, terminaba llena de pelos cortos y apestando a cachorro mojado. El que Lee se apareciera de vez en cuando también, con sus maneras extravagantes y sus ideas de primaveras juveniles, o como fuera que dijese, solo suponía medía guinda del pastel. Todos los demás inútiles complementaban la otra media…

Y así los días se habían convertido en semanas. Estaban a finales de enero y todo a su alrededor, aunque frío, había perdido su capa de nieve. Era demasiado pronto como para confiar en que aquello durase hasta el siguiente invierno, pero, al menos, era un descanso para sus congelados huesos. Su casa se mantenía caliente y confortable, eran las misiones, largas y tediosas, las que suponían un problema. Había hecho de todo, desde asegurar la salud de un alto mandatario amenazado de muerte, hasta cuidar de un teatro mientras un grupo de niños chillones representaban una estúpida función. Era obvio que los que movían los hilos allá arriba sabían colocar bien su dinero para que sus vástagos, futuros líderes en potencia de la aldea, se mantuviesen saludables. Daba igual que el jodido evento se celebrase en mitad del pueblo.

Y aún no le había contado nada a Naruto sobre la droga. No podía, en realidad, y seguía sin saber cómo explicarle que aquello era necesario. Tsunade le presionaba, pero él no hacía sino retrasar lo inevitable. La buena noticia era que había funcionado y el sharingan, tan peligroso para los niños, no había vuelto a aparecer. Quizás, dentro de un tiempo, podría espaciar las dosis.

Pero, a pesar de toda aquella presumible tranquilidad, seguía quedando por analizar el enorme elefante rosa que desde hacía tiempo campaba a sus anchas por los largos y vacíos pasillos de su casa. En las últimas semanas, su vida sexual se había vuelto sumamente extraña. Sasuke era un hombre joven. Un hombre joven y sexualmente activo, había que añadir. Era lógico, por tanto, que su libido se encontrase en un constante sube y baja que poco hacía por mejorar su notable buen humor. Naruto espaciaba sus encuentros sexuales a un par por semana, por suerte, y Sasuke, lamentablemente, se veía a sí mismo acostumbrándose a una situación insostenible.

No era que de pronto se hubiese enamorado de Naruto, como este tenía bien por asegurarle cada vez que llegaba a un orgasmo, sino que su cuerpo se había amoldado al del otro. Naruto era un hombre, sí, pero Sasuke siempre había sabido que ese no era el principal problema. El sexo, después de todo, era una de sus prácticas preferidas y el dobe no era nada malo en ello. Costaba admitir que, en parte, el estúpido rubio había tenido razón. Había resultado vergonzosamente fácil dejar que el deseo siguiera su curso natural y ya ni siquiera le parecía extraño el inclinar al otro sobre alguna superficie, preferiblemente estable y cómoda, para adentrarse en él de una sola estocada, ignorando, de ser posible, los murmullos febriles de Naruto.

Aquello, sin embargo, era deseo, y Sasuke lo había dicho desde el principio: ahí no radicaba el problema.

Hubiese esperado confesiones amorosas a altas horas de la madrugada, quizás abrazos implorados en medio de la oscuridad. En lugar de eso encontró insidiosas preguntas sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso Naruto no lo veía por sí mismo?

Era sencillo cerrar los ojos y seguir el ritmo que el otro imponía. Dejarse acariciar por aquellos sabios dedos que le llevaban, sin vacilación, hacia el éxtasis. Y Naruto aprendía rápido. Su inicial inocencia y timidez habían desaparecido bajo los efectos del deseo y ahora, cada vez que le abordaba, lo hacía con la determinación de un proyectil explosivo. Contundente y desbordante.

Naruto llegaba aquel mismo día de su última misión. Lo haría, seguramente, entre gritos alborotadores que despertarían a los niños mientras él subía las escaleras. Aquel día, sin embargo, sería distinto, porque Sasuke, después de casi un mes, había decidido marcar un punto importante: ellos no eran pareja, en modo alguno, y necesitaba que Naruto comprendiese la situación. Sasuke, por suerte, nunca le prometió fidelidad.

Efectivamente, el rubio llegó a las nueve en punto. Hacía tiempo que había anochecido y, a pesar del calor que se respiraba en la casa, un aire congelado hacía estrellar las ramas de los árboles contra las ventanas. Los niños se habían dormido tras cenar y Sasuke se encontraba afilando sus armas en su habitación. Habían acordado no hacerlo nunca en el salón ante la posibilidad de que algún objeto afilado se extraviase y fuese encontrado luego por uno de sus hijos. Le escuchó llamarle desde la planta de abajo, su voz estridente completamente audible a través de las gruesas paredes. No se apareció de inmediato, por lo que supuso que estaría ocupado cenando.

Cuando terminó con sus armas, Sasuke guardó todo en el armario, asegurándose de colocar el seguro en su lugar. No es que los niños fuesen a llegar allí, era de Naruto y de su manía de coger sus armas cada vez que le venía en gana de lo que no se fiaba. Del ropero sacó un grueso suéter de lana y unos pantalones oscuros. Ropa interior, un cinturón y su cartera fueron a parar también a un lado de la cama mientras terminaba de vestirse. El espejo le mostró cómo su cabello seguía aún en su lugar, por lo que se limitó a pasarse los dedos entre las hebras finas para asegurarlo un poco. Su piel pálida, brillante y saludable, se veía ligeramente sonrojada por el calón que desprendía uno de los radiadores. El dobe debía haber subido la calefacción y el aire se estaba caldeando demasiado. Sin más, abandonó su cuarto, buscando directamente a Naruto.

-Baja la calefacción, idiota. Si yo tengo calor no quiero imaginarme cómo tendrás a tus hijos –le gruñó al encontrarlo en una de las sillas de la cocina, aún con un par de platos vacíos en la mesa y una fruta entre las manos.

Tal y como pasaba con los temas que afectaban a los niños, Naruto no discutió, señalándole, sin embargo, el regulador que Sasuke tenía a unos pasos. Con un suspiro exasperado, se acercó para colocarlo en una temperatura adecuada.

-Me voy –dijo finalmente, colocándose el abrigo cobre los hombros. Naruto pareció ser consciente entonces de su vestimenta y su ceño, siempre relajado, se frunció en una mueca desagradable.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Eso, idiota, no es de tu incumbencia.

Y, sin una palabra más, se acercó hasta coger una de las manzanas de aparador y salió de la cocina, ignorando las preguntas que Naruto lanzaba tras él.

Si a Naruto le preguntasen: ¿cuándo fue que te enamoraste de Sasuke?, solo hubiese podido responder: no lo sé. Porque, en verdad, no lo sabía. Si esa misma persona, en un acto de completa incoherencia, le hubiese preguntado después: ¿y por qué te enamoraste de él?, la respuesta no hubiese sido muy diferente.

¿Cómo llega uno a enamorarse de alguien como Sasuke? Se entendían los encaprichamientos temporales; precisamente por eso, porque eran temporales y ajenos, con el tiempo, a sus arranques de mal humor. Sasuke era arisco. Y no era una forma de hablar. El querer golpearle al menos dos veces al día era algo que saltaba de forma natural ante la superioridad plasmada en aquella mirada insufrible o ante sus gestos desdeñosos hacia aquello que él considera inútil. Y Sasuke Uchiha consideraba a muchas cosas inútiles. Entonces, no podía más que preguntarse: ¿qué había visto en él?

Naruto, de nuevo, no sabía. No era algo completamente físico, eso seguro. Pero tampoco había sido un proceso sencillo, como aquellos amores que aparecen al alba y en el ocaso ya son cosa del olvido. Su amor había crecido como las malas hierbas, entre los huecos de una vida que Naruto tenía que sufrir para sacar adelante. Su creciente obsesión por aquellos fríos ojos negros había destruido algo que creía sólido. La base que, suponía, sería su futuro. Y es que Hinata era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, y ella no se merecía lo que le había hecho. Tampoco Naruto se merecía a Sasuke, pensaba en sus momentos más rebeldes el rubio, pero uno no elige de quien se enamora.

La belleza externa le había asegurado a Sasuke una cama caliente. También un abrazo ocasional que aplacara en sus noches más tristes el aplastante sentimiento de soledad. Buscaba, como buscaban todos, algo en lo que sumergirse para olvidar. Era fácil decirlo; mucho más sencillo, de hecho, que llevarlo a cabo.

Todo aquello, sin embargo, quedaba eclipsado bajo una verdad universal: el amor, una vez atisbado, es algo inevitable.

Naruto podía querer que las cosas fueran de otro modo. Que nunca se hubiera dado, incluso, pero eso no hacía las cosas diferentes, simplemente más complicadas. Por eso mismo, cuando un día fue plenamente consciente de que el remolino insano de sensaciones que encerraba su cuerpo hacia un único sujeto de cabellos y ojos negros era amor, ni más ni menos, no pudo sino asentir con la cabeza, quizás algo cabizbajo al principio, y apechugar con lo que le tocaba.

Sabía que el comportamiento de Sasuke no era una fachada, como muchos afirmaban; Sasuke era Sasuke, y punto. Y él lo quería tal y como era, por mucho que eso supusiera el primer y mayor obstáculo a sus intereses.

Y por eso mismo, cuando Sasuke salió de la cocina, manzana en mano y destino incierto, Naruto se levantó tras él. Fue algo inevitable, un gesto, quizás, para salvar las distancias. Y en el proceso lo entendió todo.

Quizás fue el agradable olor que desprendía el champú de Sasuke, aquel que solo se ponía en algunas ocasiones especiales. O quizás la ropa, demasiado formal para tratarse de algo relacionado con trabajo. A su mente volaron, veloces y dolorosas, cientos de imágenes similares. También muchas de una llorosa Sakura que temblaba entre sus brazos mientras contaba sus desdichas entre sollozos.

El muy bastardo planeaba serle infiel y que alguien le colgase de la farola más cercana si él iba a permitirlo.


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar la puerta principal de su casa cuando una masa informe y claramente furiosa saltó sobre él. Un par de ojos, peligrosamente rojizos, lo escrutó en medio de la oscuridad y desde el rostro tenso de Naruto dos pares de colmillos le saludaron.

-¡Hey… quieto ahí, Naruto!

-Bastardo tramposo.

Sasuke ni siquiera se planteó cómo se había dado cuenta de sus planes.

-Quítate de encima, dobe, y tranquilízate.

Sus ojos refulgieron, perdiéndose ese tono rojizo, para volver poco a poco al común azul. Los dientes también se redujeron, más el semblante de Naruto seguía ensombrecido por la furia.

-Entra en la casa, bastardo.

Sasuke miró las calles, perdiéndose momentáneamente en la profundidad de la noche. Con un suspiro de frustración, alejó las manos de Naruto de sus hombros para adentrarse él mismo en la casa. Discutir con el otro cuando estaba tan cerca de perder los estribos no era algo inteligente y menos estando tan cerca de sus hijos. Se dirigió hasta el comedor, donde se dejó caer sobre el sofá con un fluido y casual movimiento.

Naruto, mientras tanto, se paseaba con grandes zancadas a lo largo del salón, sus manos perdidas entre el cabello rubio.

-Si sigues así vas a arrancarte el pelo.

Su irónico humor no fue bien recibido y en menos que canta un gallo un par de garras le empujaron sobre la superficie mullida del sillón, la fuerte figura de Naruto irguiéndose sobré él con cara de pocos amigos. Su peso se percibía como algo demasiado conocido como para ser cómodo y aquellos orbes tenían el poder de paralizar momentáneamente. No había nada sexual en el acto, era solo una muestra de fuerza bruta.

-No juegues, Sasuke. Ahora no.

Nunca lo hacía, mas no era el momento adecuado para recordárselo. Antes de que el demonio tomase posesión del cuerpo de aquel idiota, Sasuke lo apartó hacia un lado para sentarse junto a él.

-¿Vas a tranquilizarte? ¿Tengo acaso que recordarte quienes duermen en el piso de arriba?

Fue como magia. Fluyó por Naruto como una balsa de aceite, calmándolo y devolviéndolo a sus sentidos. Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera recuperar el control sobre las emociones perdidas.

-¿A dónde ibas?

Como si él no lo supiera ya.

Y así se lo dijo. Naruto se crispó pero no volvió a echarse contra él. Cerró los ojos, respirando sonoramente. Sasuke se recostó en su asiento, pensando, no sin cierto pesimismo, cómo afrontar la conversación que se venía encima. Le habría gustado que Naruto no saliese tras él, que lo que tenían que hablar lo hubiesen hecho una vez que las cosas fuesen ya hechos y no solo meras intenciones, pero como no todo se podía conseguir en la vida, simplemente se contentó con que aquello no hubiese terminado en una batalla campal.

-No puedes hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Porque no. No es así como acordamos las cosas.

-No recuerdo que acordásemos nada sobre esto, Naruto.

-¡Porque no hace falta! Es algo que se presupone.

Ah, ¡Pobre estúpido! Nada en esta vida se da por supuesto y mucho menos en este tipo de cuestiones.

-He cumplido con todo lo que dijimos, Naruto... Hasta donde recuerdo, el plan era follar hasta que te cansases de mí.

O hasta que él no lo aguantase más.

-Pero dentro de ello se da por sabido que las relaciones con terceras personas quedan prohibidas.

Aquello hacía aguas por todos lados, pero Sasuke no quiso presionar demasiado. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos, mirándole en silencio. Naruto, repentinamente consciente de sí mismo, se removió inquieto sobre su asiento.

-No puedes hacerlo.

-Claro que sí. Eres tú quien no parece comprender bien las cosas. No funciona así. No funcionamos así, en realidad.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo mientras tú te dedicas a abrirle las piernas a todas las mujeres de la aldea menores de setenta años? ¿Esperar aquí pacientemente, quizás tendido desnudo en la cama, a que vuelvas?

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto.

-Sasuke, esto está mal y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo... Precisamente por eso lo haces, pero no voy a permitírtelo.

-En realidad, no puedes evitarlo. Es mi decisión.

Para acentuar sus palabras, se puso en pie, alisándose la camisa descolocada en el forcejeo, y se separó de él.

-Nosotros no tenemos una relación, Naruto.

Este abrió los ojos, como si de verdad le hubiesen sorprendido sus palabras. De un salto se puso también en pie, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él.

-Eres un mentiroso.

Y Sasuke se mantuvo impávido mientras aquellos labios, cada vez más conocidos, se abatían sobre su boca. Posesivos y voraces que pedían a gritos una respuesta a la que Sasuke no supo ni quiso contestar. Le sintió apretarse contra su cuerpo, en un intento desesperado de obtener lo que buscaba. Pero Sasuke no cedió. No podía hacerlo si quería mantener las cosas en su sitio.

Cuando Naruto se separó con la cabeza cabizbaja y los ojos cerrados, Sasuke se sintió repentinamente culpable. Lo suficiente como para despejar su voz de cualquier matiz burlón.

-Naruto, esto, en realidad, es lo que habíamos acordado.

Puso sus manos sobre los tensos hombros del rubio, esperando una mueca enfadada. Lo que encontró, en cambio, fue dolor. Crudo y tormentoso dolor que le paralizó durante unos instantes. Le soltó antes de caer, antes de adentrarse más en aquella afligida expresión, y se separó un par de pasos. Los necesarios para no ceder ante la presión de pasar los dedos entre aquellos relucientes cabellos rubios y decirle que todo estaría bien. Maldito fuera.

El sexo estaba bien. Sasuke podría seguir con ello durante un tiempo a modo de experimento, pero Naruto caía a una velocidad que Sasuke no era capaz de procesar. Aquello era lo único que podía hacer. Por él, por aquel idiota que se había convertido no ya en su mejor y único amigo, sino en su familia. Por no caer una vez más ante esos confusos y peligrosos sentimientos.

Con dos pasos más hacia atrás, finalmente se giró hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió sin ruido alguno, simplemente girando sobre los engrasados goznes y dejando entrar todo el frío del exterior. A pesar del aullido del viento, que se estremecía entre las ramas desnudas de los árboles, Sasuke pudo escucharle perfectamente.

-No lo hagas, Sasuke. No sé si sería capaz de perdonártelo alguna vez.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, intentando acallar el eco de la fatal sentencia. Naruto le perdonaría. Siempre lo hacía. Y ellos podrían volver a lo que eran antes de que todo aquel desastre se iniciara.

Su rostro se contrajo ante el frío helado de la noche y sus ojos se cerraron ante las repentinas ganas de echarse a llorar.

Maldito fuera él y sus tristes ojos azules.

Naruto no durmió nada aquella noche. Su cama se convirtió en nudo de sábanas ante sus constantes movimientos y, sus hijos, quizás conscientes de la energía que no podía contener dentro de él, se levantaron más veces de las habituales. Agradeció las interrupciones, que hacían lo posible por alejarle de su estúpida y traicionera imaginación.

Maldito bastardo. La furia lo consumió hasta dejarle agotado, física y mentalmente. Miles de formas distintas de tortura pasaron por su cabeza antes de que finalmente el peso de la realidad cayó sobre él. Entonces, simplemente, se derrumbó. No lloró. Fue algo que no estaba a dispuesto a hacer, pero todo su cuerpo parecía ser incapaz de soportar la ansiedad que aceleraba su corazón y dificultaba la respiración.

¡Maldito fuese mil veces!

Quizás todos tuviesen razón. Tal vez Sasuke nunca sentiría por él lo que Naruto deseaba que sintiese. Tal vez, y cada vez parecía más seguro, Sasuke, simplemente, no le querría nunca. Y aquello era tan aterrador que simplemente lo alejó de su mente de un plumazo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No podría haberla y solo quedaba entonces cargar con lo que habían hecho. Con lo que él había hecho, en realidad.

Naruto apretó los parpados, luchando contra lo inevitable. Necesitaba salir de allí, quizás ir a ver a Sakura. O a Hinata. Necesitaba unos brazos a su alrededor que le confortasen y una cálida voz que le dijese que estaría bien. Sí, él era fuerte, ¿verdad? No tendría por qué no estarlo.

Yuuki eligió ese momento para dejarse oír, furioso e incómodo, y Naruto se volvió a levantar sin ver realmente nada a su alrededor.

Con su hijo en brazos, meciéndole por su propio cuarto para no despertar a Yuna, Naruto miró al techo en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando Sasuke volvió por la mañana, Naruto no estaba. La casa, completamente silenciosa, le dio la bienvenida en medio de ensordecedores truenos. La lluvia caía sin piedad contra las ventanas y solo la tenue luz que se filtraba entre las oscuras nubes iluminaba el interior. Lo primero que hizo fue subir hasta el cuarto de los niños, encontrándose las cunas con las sábanas bien estiradas y todos los juguetes recogidos. Volvió entonces sobre sus pasos, hasta llegar a la puerta de Naruto. No llamó, ni entró, sabiendo, sin necesidad de verlo, que no estaba allí.

Por unos instantes se permitió apoyar la frente contra la fría madera, cerrando los ojos. Solo entonces, y a la par del estruendo de otro trueno, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, donde se daría una larga ducha, se vestiría y trabajaría con sus armas. Sí, las afilaría una a una, algo que siempre había logrado dejar su mente en blanco.

La mañana pasó entre lluvias y el tic-tac del reloj de su estantería. Cuando tuvo hambre, bajó para prepararse un rápido almuerzo, volviendo inmediatamente después para encerrarse de nuevo. Serían las siete de la tarde cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Sasuke, en medio de una aburrida lectura, a punto estuvo de dejarlo pasar. Cuando llegó al piso de abajo, sin embargo, el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia y, al abrir la puerta, una inexpresiva Sakura le entregó a sus hijos.

-Sakura –fue cuanto atinó a murmurar, realmente sorprendido-. ¿Vas a pasar?

-No, ahora no. Mañana vendré a verte. Y a los niños.

Por alguna razón, aquella mirada le devolvía a tiempos pasados, tiempos ya olvidados cuando al inicio de su relación y ante la falta de embarazo Sasuke había empezado a salir fuera. A buscar, allí donde podría encontrarlo, lo que tanto ansiaba.

-Nos vemos, Sasuke.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Y Sakura se fue, sin mirar una segunda vez por encima de sus hombros, sin una sonrisa en aquellos labios que antaño no sabían mostrar otra cosa.

Yuuki, aún entre sus brazos, se removió incómodo.

-Ya, ya. Ahora entramos.

La lluvia al fin había cesado pero Yuna, a quien los truenos no le gustaban nada, miraba con insistencia el cielo encapotado.

-Supongo que no habéis cenado –murmuró, pasando hacia la cocina. Allí dejó a cada uno de los niños en su silla, centrándose, por primera vez en el día, en hacer algo útil. Quince minutos después y dos platos de papilla sobre la mesa, se sentó para dar a ambos la cena-. Supongo que será inútil preguntaros por vuestro padre, ¿verdad?

Yuna le contestó con una risa aguda, de esas que tanto se le escapaban últimamente, mientras Yuuki simplemente seguía devorando su comida.

-Sí, eso imaginaba. –Movió a Yuna para que no se manchara la ropa y soltó un largo suspiro-. A veces me olvido que, después de todo, sigo siendo solo un hombre.

Su hija le devolvió la mirada con aquellos ojos que se veían ahora de un azul nítido y hermoso. Sasuke le acarició la cabeza, acomodando sus cortos cabellos oscuros, y le ayudó a seguir comiendo. El resto de la tarde la pasó en el comedor, viendo, junto a sus hijos, una película infantil que no podría haber sido más aburrida, pero que mantenía a los niños embobados con la televisión.

Aquella noche, bajo el cielo estrellado que solo puede preceder a un día brillante y despejado, Sasuke miró por su ventana, buscando en la noche señal alguna de quien sabía, no estaba allí. La soledad, después de todo, era consuelo solo para aquellos quienes no tenían a quién aferrarse y, lamentablemente, Sasuke hacía tiempo que había abandonado ese grupo. Las sábanas se le antojaron ásperas y frías, y el silencio incómodo, pero nada de eso importó a la hora de deslizarse en un ininterrumpido sueño, que duró hasta que el llanto de su hija le despertó cuatro horas después.

Para el día siguiente, hacia las ocho de la noche, Sasuke estaba a punto de aceptar su derrota. El estúpido de Naruto no solo no había regresado a casa sino que tampoco había dado señales de vida. Al menos, pensó irritado, podía haberse preocupado por el estado de sus hijos. Los niños, acostumbrados como estaban a las largas misiones en las que a veces desaparecían durante semanas, no parecieron notar demasiado su ausencia. Quizás, se percató, el rubio había salido de la aldea y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

Frente a él apareció una pequeña serpiente negra, con inteligentes ojos amarillos que no se despegaron de Sasuke. Este se agachó frente a ella, colocándose casi a la altura de la plana pero letal cabeza.

-Busca a Naruto y cuida de que él no te vea ni te sienta.

Naruto, después de todo, conocía de sobra la energía de Sasuke y de todo lo que le rodeaba. El animal reptó por el brillante suelo hasta deslizarse sigilosamente por una de las equinas. Sasuke, quien sabía perfectamente que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, no se preocupó de que no pudiese salir. Aquel bicho con ínfulas de _superman_ había escapado de los peores rincones del infierno.

Que sus hijos hubiesen desarrollado una curiosa fascinación por los reptiles era una diversión constante para él y una preocupación infinita para Naruto. El rubio se empeñaba en alejar a los niños de las "mascotas" de Sasuke, pero este sabía que ninguno de sus animales dañaría nunca a los gemelos.

_Ella_ volvió cerca de cuarenta minutos después, sorprendentemente tarde para sus recientes logros, y lo hizo con un silbido bajo que denotaba un oscuro estado de humor. Su cabeza se sacudió mientras el delgado cuerpo se enroscaba en la gruesa alfombra.

-Él está en una casa al sur de la aldea. La del ninja copia.

Kakashi. Sasuke calibró qué hacer a continuación En realidad las opciones eran más que limitadas, por lo que, con un gesto de asentimiento, la dejó marchar. Y así, media hora después, Sasuke se encontraba cenando, sin intención alguna de ir a buscar al otro. Naruto volvería cuando estuviese preparado y ahora que una huida sorpresa quedaba descartada, Sasuke estaba algo más tranquilo. Por no hablar de su conciencia, aparecida de la nada en los últimos tiempos.

Dos días después Naruto salió por fin de casa de Kakashi, su rostro una máscara de determinación. Le había llevado más de tres días llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo, mas, tras la última derrota ante su sensei en ajedrez, aquel juego que nunca había sido su punto fuerte, supo, sin lugar a dudas, que debía volver con sus hijos. El ninja copia se había mostrado tremendamente tolerante con el comportamiento huraño del rubio y a este le preocupaba que la limitada paciencia del otro llegase a su fin. Tener a un adulto dando vueltas por su casa y reprochando todo lo reprochable podía cansar a cualquiera.

Le gustaría decir que todo estaba ahora más claro en su mente. Que, tras días pensando en ello, tenía alguna idea sobre qué hacer a continuación. La realidad, sin embargo, no podía ser más distinta. Naruto se encontraba en medio de aguas tormentosas y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ellas. Huir, por supuesto, no era la respuesta. Quizás en otra situación, o si no hubiese tanto de por medio, lo haría. Pero tenía tantas cadenas que le unían al bastardo que era imposible dejarse guiar por su dolor y simplemente desaparecer. Sería tan sencillo, a decir verdad, como llegar a la oficina de la Hokage y pedir una nueva misión. Una larga, de esas en las que sales de la aldea en invierno y no vuelves hasta que el verano está en todo su esplendor.

Aquello, desde luego, habría sido perfecto. La distancia, decían, lo curaba todo. Era una lástima que allí, en medio de esa casa a la que nunca podría mirar igual, estuviese su única familia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué sentir. Había tantas cosas que se mezclaban en su interior que intentar reconocerlas por separado se presentaba como la más ardua de las tareas. Quizás lo mejor era dejarlas salir. Presentarse frente a la puerta del bastardo y dar rienda suelta a aquella furia que, en sus momentos más bajos, hacía aparecer sus garras y refulgía en sus ojos con rojo fuego. Pero Naruto no quería eso. Quería detenerse, pensarlo y encontrar una solución. Sí, así de estúpido era.

Había puesto tanto en el fuego que, una vez este se salió de control, todo se había quemado. ¿Debía hacer como si no importara? ¿Seguir con aquel juego de adolescentes que les había llevado a aquella situación? Naruto, una vez más, no sabía. Ojalá tuviese más madurez emocional. Ojalá pudiese ver todo como lo haría un verdadero adulto, encarar lo sucedido con una expresión determinada e imponer lo que, a su juicio, sería un justo castigo. Sí, capar a aquel bastardo se presentaba cada vez más tentador. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué le dolía más, si la traición hacia su no-relación, si la poca importancia que había puesto aquel imbécil a sus sentimientos o lo que, en definitiva, se había roto.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Las calles de Konoha pasaron ante él en un suspiro. Frías y húmedas por las lluvias del día anterior, eran un simple borrón mientras se deslizaba como una sombra sobre los tejados. No tardó en llegar más que unos cinco minutos, a pesar de la distancia, y cuando lo hizo se paró frente a la casa, incapaz de entrar.

-Venga, Naruto, no seas nenaza.

Y así, más determinado que seguro, alcanzó la puerta para abrirla con su propia llave. Los gritos de sus hijos le recibieron y Naruto, sin poder evitarlo, parpadeó, repentinamente sofocado. Les había echado tanto de menos.

Sus pasos resonaron sobre la madera y sin pararse a quitarse siquiera el calzado, algo por lo que Sasuke le hubiese rapado todo el pelo del cuerpo, entró en el salón. Allí, en medio de una montaña de juguetes, sus hijos se entretenían lanzándose cosas entre sí. No había rastro de Sasuke y el grito de su hijo le hizo acercarse hasta ellos para besar ambas coronillas con cariño.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo también os extrañé.

Yuuki le tendió un juguete de plástico completamente mordisqueado y lleno de saliva. Naruto, sin querer ofenderlo, lo tomó de una punta, sonriendo a su hijo mientras Yuna clamaba por su atención lanzándole un peluche a la cabeza.

-Sí, cariño, yo también te quiero.

La niña rio, encantada, y él se prestó al juego haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

-Vaya, ¿quién está echando barriguilla? Vamos a tener que ponernos a hacer ejercicio ¿eh, bribona?

-¿Bribona? ¿Quién demonios utiliza esa palabra hoy en día?

Vaya, hablando del diablo…

No se giró inmediatamente, buscando fuerzas allí donde apenas quedaban. El pegajoso y sonoro beso de su hija en su mandíbula le hizo sonreír. Y entonces se volvió.

Naruto se dio cuenta del error que había cometido en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se posaron en aquella bella y estirada figura. En su cabello oscuro y en la eterna pose de niño despiadado. Con una mano en la cintura y el pelo revuelto se veía tan guapo como siempre. Asquerosamente guapo, pensó, y nunca había sido tan dolorosamente consciente de ello. Puede que el mundo le odiase, que todos en aquella maldita aldea desearan clavar un puñal entre sus ojos, pero más allá de eso, en medio de ese torbellino de furia, algo más sobresalía: Sasuke exudaba sexo y nadie rechazaría abrirle las puertas de su casa para conseguir un pedazo de él.

Sakura lo supo en su día y lo sufrió. Naruto, por su parte, acababa de entrar en el mismísimo infierno por lo mismo. No pudo evitar recorrer el cuello, delgado y pálido, en busca de marcas. Cualquier señal delatadora.

Estúpido, se dijo, pero aquello no le frenó.

-¿Han comido? –preguntó con una voz que destilaba desprecio.

Sasuke, por supuesto, no se inmutó.

-Sí.

-Bien. Voy a darme una ducha y luego comeré.

Esta vez ni se molestó en contestar y Naruto salió del salón demasiado consciente del par de ojos que le siguió hasta las escaleras. Una vez en su cuarto, se dirigió hacia el baño, dejando caer su ropa por el camino. El agua caliente fue un magnífico relajante y un cuarto de hora después salió del baño oliendo a fresco y con la mente mucho más despejada. Se demoró hasta que el ruido de su estómago le obligo a bajar. Con un poco de suerte el bastardo no estaría allí.

Y no estaba. Naruto comió más rápido de lo que a alguna vez lo había hecho en su vida, pero el ramen supo a cartón en su boca y hasta el vaso de agua se le atragantó.

El día pasó entre horas silenciosas y aburridas. Sus hijos durmieron la siesta hasta tarde, seguramente cansados tras los últimos días. Sasuke, por su parte, había salido antes de que Naruto se percatase siquiera de ello y, muy en el fondo, lo agradeció. Atrasar lo inevitable no solucionaba nada pero ayudaba, de cualquier forma, a templar sus nervios. Sai llegó a la casa a eso de las siete, todo sonrisas superfluas y conversaciones banales. Aquel día, más que nunca, Naruto lo amó. Le enseñó su última técnica sobre papel, cosa que casi derrumbó una de las paredes de la casa. Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no tirarse de los pelos mientras veía como una inmensa bola de viento se estrellaba de forma sorprendentemente silenciosa contra uno de los muros de carga.

-Sai, si destruyes la casa del bastardo, nos matará. No importará que tengamos dos hijos en común, te lo aseguro.

-Tranquilo, todo está controlado.

Mirando el feo hueco que había agrietado la inmaculada pared, Naruto lo dudo. Sai, por su parte, dejó de lado la aparente angustia de su amigo para servirse el mismo un vaso de zumo en la cocina. Naruto se preguntó si habría algún cuadro en la casa que pudiera tapar aquel estropicio. No lo había y, por primera vez en días, esperó que Sasuke estuviese lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no montar en cólera.

Sai se quedó a cenar, por supuesto, y Naruto cocinó para ambos algo rápido y poco sustancioso. Si Sai quería una comida de verdad, que hubiese buscado a alguien que supiera hacerlo. Solo cuando el reloj marcaba las diez y media pasadas, se levantó del sillón, se estiró cuan largo era y se despidió. Los niños, más que acostumbrados a su estrambótico tío, chillaron alegres, aún despiertos tras tantas horas de sueño.

-Bien, vosotros, enanos, vais a ir ahora mismo a dormir.

Yuuki mostró un adorable puchero, como si le hubiese comprendido, pero plantó un beso mojado en su mejilla cuando cargó con él por las escaleras. Yuna, en su otro brazo, saltaba alegremente.

-Supongo que no vais a dormiros fácilmente, ¿verdad? Bueno, al menos sois una buena compañía.

Los dejó en las cunas reforzadas, porque ahora ambos se ponían sobre sus pequeños pies, agarrados a las barras, e intentaban salir. No es que pudiesen aún, pero ni Sasuke ni él habían querido arriesgarse a un más que probable accidente. Solo veinte minutos después pudo salir del cuarto de los niños, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación. Aquel día finalmente había escrito a Tsunade pidiendo una nueva misión que le alejase de Konoha por un par de semanas.

El destino, desde determinados puntos de vista, podía ser un verdadero hijo de puta. O eso pensaba Sasuke aquella madrugada, de vuelta a su silenciosa casa y pasando casi de puntillas por su propio pasillo. Un rápido vistazo al cuarto de los niños le confirmó que ambos dormían plácidamente dentro de sus cunas y Naruto, que debía estar ya en el tercer sueño en su habitación, no pareció despertarse ante su presencia. No abrió la puerta para comprobar que estuviese allí; ¿dónde más estaría? Naruto no dejaría abandonados y desprotegidos a sus hijos.

Solo la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba entre las pesadas cortinas le sirvió de guía mientras se desvestía, quedando en su fina ropa interior. La cama le dio cálida acogida entre las sábanas y, con un suspiro de cansancio, simplemente cerró los ojos, deseando olvidar el día de hoy. Quizás… sí, quizás mañana todo fuese mejor.

Pero obviamente no lo fue. Naruto no lo evitó. Pasó el día entre visitas indeseadas y jugueteos con los niños. Sasuke, allá por el medio día, comprobó como una de sus paredes mostraba un claro estado de deterioro. Ya que un día antes estaba perfectamente, solo podía pensar que ese rubio desgraciado tenía algo que ver. Y así se lo hizo ver.

-No he sido yo –le contestó Naruto desde el sofá del comedor, mientras Kiba, junto a él, se entretenía con algún juego de cartas. La frialdad de su voz solo consiguió crisparle los nervios.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Quieres decirme que alguno de los niños ha sido el culpable?

Naruto lo miró ofendido, claramente enfadado con la sola insinuación de tal despropósito.

-Quizás debas preguntárselo a tu nuevo amigo Sai. Él sabrá decirte.

Y con eso y una exhalación, se volvió hacia el chico perro y siguió con sus juegos. Solo el cansancio tras las pocas horas de sueño acumuladas en los días anteriores salvó al otro de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sasuke, debatiéndose entre sentimientos demasiado dispares como para ponerles nombre, se alejó, cerrando de un portazo la puerta principal de la casa. Su visita a Tsunade para informar sobre el progreso de los niños con el Sharingan fue tan incómoda como lo habían sido todas las anteriores pero le sirvió para enterarse que el mismo Naruto había pedido, de forma voluntaria, una misión.

Tsunade parecía saber exactamente qué pasaba entre ellos, pero, como siempre, se mantuvo al margen. Cuando volvió a la casa, escasa media hora después, Naruto había salido con los niños y Sasuke para entonces solo esperaba que en cualquier momento llegase alguno de los amigos del dobe para ponerle en su lugar. Quizás Sakura, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. O quizás la propia Hinata, que tanto se había acercado a ellos y a sus hijos en los últimos meses. Sasuke incluso pensó en la posibilidad de una rápida visita de Iruka.

Nada de aquello pasó y para la hora de la cena se encontraba realmente frustrado. Bien, él había tomado las cosas a su manera y había dado un paso que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dar aún, pero, aun así, ¿tenía que llevarlo todo a aquel extremo? Le esperó sentado en la cocina, con la cena sobre la mesa y una botella de sake que se iba vaciando rápidamente. Le escuchó llegar cuando el reloj marcó las ocho y media, subir las escaleras con los niños y llevarlos hasta su habitación. Supuso que los pondría a dormir antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación a cambiarse, y así fue. Solo media hora después, un Naruto con el cabello húmedo y vestido solo con unos amplios pantalones de chándal entró en la cocina, parándose en seco al verlo allí sentado, en silencio.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Cenar –respondió, su voz desprovista de toda furia.

-Y beber, por lo que veo.

Sasuke, solo para molestar, le dio otro largo trago a la botella, de la que no quedaba ya ni un cuarto de su contenido. Naruto bufó molesto, pero se preparó su propia cena bajo la atenta mirada del otro.

-Quiero que acabes con esto, Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-Si estás enfadado, grita; incluso dejaría que intentases golpearme. Este silencio no es propio de ti. Ni de mí.

-Bien, siento mucho estar incomodándote, Sasuke.

-Basta ya, Naruto.

-Vete a la mierda, Sasuke.

Iba a borrarle el nombre, sobre todo si no dejaba de pronunciarlo una y otra vez con ese retintín maquiavélico.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿En este momento? Que desaparezcas; pero como estás en tu casa y dudo mucho que vayas a dejármela por lo próximos, digamos, tres años, supongo que toca joderse y aguantarse.

-Naruto…

-Sasuke…

Fue él quien bufó ahora, claramente irritado, pero Naruto mostraba una expresión de claro triunfo. ¿Cuánto tiempo le iba a llevar explotar? Sabía que solo se necesitaba eso para que la situación se volviese más soportable.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Estás, acaso, preocupado? Sí, estoy seguro de que lo estás, bastardo egoísta, y puedo apostar a que tu retorcido y malvado cerebro está convencido de que es culpa mía por portarme así. ¿No es cierto?

No del todo, pero si le pinchaba lo suficiente, quizás terminara por perder los estribos. Aquello sería más asumible que esta nueva faceta irónica e insoportable.

-No estás actuando como un adulto.

-Quizás no lo soy. No, no todavía. Bien, entonces dime, ¿Qué esperabas que pasara cuando volvieses de revolcarte por ahí con vete tú a saber quién? No, no me lo digas, lamentablemente lo sé: seguramente esperabas volver aquella mañana, aún con el olor de alguna furcia pegado a tu cuerpo, y que yo te gritase, te golpease y me sintiese tan traicionado que rompiese mi relación contigo. Entonces, como somos una familia y tenemos dos hijos en común, deberíamos, obligatoriamente, volver a nuestra antigua amistad. ¿Es eso, Sasuke?

Sí, lo era. Y no debería extrañarle que Naruto le conociese tan bien.

-¿Y qué ha fallado?

-Que ahora mismo no soy capaz ni de mirarte. ¿Amistad? ¡Venga, Sasuke, ¿en serio pensabas que las cosas resultarían así de sencillas?!

No, no sencillas, pero sí que terminasen en algo parecido a lo descrito por Naruto. Quizás con algo más de tiempo de por medio, es cierto, pero si para empezar el otro idiota ni siquiera le enfrentaba, entonces nunca volverían a tener paz.

-Cuando pienses en ello bien, te darás cuenta de que en realidad no…

-¿Pensar? ¡Oh, Sasuke, jodido bastardo! ¿Crees que no he pensado en ello una y otra vez? ¡No he hecho otra cosa desde que saliste por la puerta de casa aquella noche! Es una jodida pesadilla que se repite en mi cabeza como un maldito loro. ¿Y crees que eso puede ser de ayuda? Bien, déjame decirte que no lo es; al menos en lo que respecta a mí.

-Es solo sexo. Siempre lo fue.

Naruto dejó caer su cuchara en el plato, bajando momentáneamente la cabeza. Cuando finalmente volvió a mirarle, Sasuke casi maldijo en voz alta. Las lágrimas se deslizaban ahora libremente por aquel rostro moreno, dejando los ojos azules brillantes y enrojecidos en su dolor.

-Sí, supongo que lo fue. Perdóname que no pueda dejar todo de lado y volver a lo que éramos antes tan fácilmente, Sasuke. Quién sabe, debo ser un desgraciado por guardarte rencor después de que me restregaras por la cara lo poco que te importan mis sentimientos. Sí, tal vez la próxima vez que vayas de putas, deba acompañarte. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad?

-Naruto…

Pero su amigo, o lo que quedaba de él, se levantó de la mesa, dejando los platos medio llenos, y salió de la cocina en grandes zancadas. Sasuke hubiese querido seguirle pero simplemente se quedó allí clavado, incapaz de mover un solo músculo y con la horrible sensación de que acababa de perder mucho más que un amante. Recogió los platos de Naruto, vaciando lo que quedaba de sake en el fregadero, y se dispuso a ir a su propia habitación. No sería capaz de conciliar el sueño aún, pero en aquellos instantes el peso que llevaba justo en el centro del pecho le impedía hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Sorprendentemente, sí que debió dormirse temprano, o al menos así le pareció cuando, horas después, el murmullo de algo a su lado le hizo despertarse de golpe. Sobresaltado, su mano rodeó el mango de su katana cuando una presencia oculta en las sombras se alzó sobre él. Y Sasuke hubiese hecho mucho más con el arma si en aquel momento la figura no se hubiese inclinado, quedando su rostro visible aun en la escasa iluminación que se filtraba desde el exterior.

-¿Naruto?

Buscó en sus ojos el fulgor rojizo que le pusiera en alerta de un posible ataque, pero allí solo encontró el azul de siempre.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, intentando levantarse al no obtener respuesta. Las manos de Naruto, sin embargo, le empujaron sobre el colchón y su cuerpo rebotó ante la fuerza del gesto. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

No tuvo que preguntárselo durante demasiado tiempo. El rubio, en un movimiento fluido, apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se posicionó sobre su regazo, cada pierna a un lado de Sasuke. Su aliento, cálido y cercano, le bañó el rostro cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-He estado pensando, Sasuke, y tenías razón. Sexo es sexo, después de todo, y en eso sí que somos bastante buenos, ¿no es así?

Había contestado de no ser por el beso que, de pronto, se encontró recibiendo. Un beso que demandaba con insistencia, que pedía sin reservas y que empujaba todo su autocontrol muy lejos de él. Naruto agarró sus manos con fuerza, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de prevención, y se echó casi por completo contra él, presionando la despierta erección contra su muslo.

Habría sido fácil quitárselo de encima, aun y a pesar de las normas de no atacar dentro de la casa, pero Naruto mantenía sus ojos abiertos y cada vez que se separaba para mirarle, Sasuke podía ver allí, en medio de dos profundas lagunas de tristeza, la rendición. ¿Era aquello lo que Naruto necesitaba a modo de despedida? Pues bien, Sasuke entonces se lo daría.

Fue fácil dejarse llevar. Tan fácil, de hecho, como el resto de las veces en las que sus cuerpos habían terminado entrelazándose en medio de de la pasión. También fue sencillo elevar su pelvis para frotarse de forma insistente contra él. Estaba duro y caliente, y Sasuke se preguntó, estúpidamente, si estaría a punto de arder. Naruto empujó de vuelta con sus caderas, empotrándole contra el colchón y empezando a moverse sobre él en una fricción que casi terminó con todo demasiado rápido. Pero el rubio no iba a permitirlo.

Le soltó las manos, elevándose para dejar al descubierto el pálido pecho. Una sonrisa ladina, que no llegó a sus ojos, se extendió por sus labios y la cabeza bajó hasta que los afilados dientes atraparon un endurecido pezón entre los labios. Sasuke nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero encontraba extrañamente caliente que aquella lengua jugase con sus pezones, enroscándose sobre sí misma y tirando, de vez en cuanto, con más fuerza. Cuando la mano de Naruto bajó hasta lugares más necesitados, tuvo que gruñir ante la necesidad de restregarse contra aquellos audaces dedos, que acariciaron de forma maestra hasta que todo su miembro quedó cubierto con la humedad del precumen.

-Sí, supongo que en esto sí que somos buenos, ¿no?

Sasuke se encontraba lo suficientemente sofocado como para plantearse siquiera responder a aquel escueto comentario. Naruto, con ademanes bruscos, le giró de cara contra la almohada, elevándole la cintura mientras jugueteaba con su erección. No fue suave, tampoco es que lo quisiese así. Le sintió embestir contra él de forma dolorosa y entonces, una vez en su interior, empezar a moverse en erráticos y desacompasados movimientos.

Aquel debía ser el peor polvo que ambos habían echado, pero Naruto parecía perdido en sí mismo y Sasuke no pensaba decir una palabra hasta que todo hubiese terminado. Aun así se corrió. Fuerte y contra las sábanas oscuras. Y el peso de Naruto le aplastó inmediatamente contra la pegajosa superficie mientras por sus labios salían susurros ininteligibles.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. La humedad. Caliente y repentina contra sus hombros, y acompañada de un cuerpo que se convulsionaba sin permitirle volverse para verlo. Sasuke cerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.


	18. Capítulo 18

El día siguiente, Naruto se fue de misión. Se despidió de sus hijos con sonoros besos y sonrisas que no llegaban a reflejarse en sus ojos. A Sasuke todo lo que le esperaba en aquel rostro tenso y agotado era un seco asentimiento de cabeza, un mero reconocimiento a su presencia, diría. El rubio había cogido para entonces su pequeña mochila, aquella de la cual no se separaba cada vez que salía de la aldea, vestido con las ropas que camuflaban su figura entre la espesura del bosque. Estaba, no obstante, demasiado pálido y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran espantosamente visibles.

Nunca una noche se le había antojado tan larga y mientras Sasuke se revolcaba sin consuelo entre las sábanas, con la misma pregunta siempre perforando su mente, el sueño no había hecho sino eludirlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había llorado Naruto? E, igual de importante: ¿Qué pasaría ahora, cuando todo parecía haberse vuelto del revés? Las suposiciones, algo en lo que por lo general era bueno, se le escapaban y solo quedaba mirar la alta y delgada figura mientras recogía sus últimas bolsas antes de partir. Era solo un viaje, se decía a sí mismo, pero parecía mucho más que eso.

Naruto se iría, eso estaba tan claro como el agua del lago de Konoha, solo quedaba preguntarse cuándo lo haría.

Para Naruto, en cambio, salir de la casa y alejarse de Sasuke fue un soplo de aire fresco. Algo que se había convertido en una necesidad ineludible. Naruto se reunió con Sai y Kakashi a las afueras de la aldea, allí donde el bosque comenzaba a clarear, cuando el sol se encontraba en su posición más alta. Su antiguo maestro se mostró extrañamente silencioso y Sai… bueno, Sai era Sai, y había poco más que decir al respecto.

Ninguno, por suerte, preguntó por su maltrecho rostro o sus ojeras y Naruto lo agradeció en silencio. Solo había hecho falta un simple vistazo a su espejo para darse cuenta de las secuelas de una larga noche de insomnio después de un claro fracaso en la cama de Sasuke. ¡Qué sucio se sentía!, era como si, de alguna manera, le hubiese forzado, apretándolo contra el colchón y adentrándose en su interior de un solo y doloroso golpe. Sasuke se había mantenido en silencio, seguramente demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle que parase, pero aun así al final se había corrido. Estaba tan enfadado, herido y decepcionado con él que simplemente era inaguantable.

Había querido lastimarle, duro, pero no creía haberlo conseguido y mientras Sasuke se había mantenido estoicamente silencioso o Naruto fue quien salió perdiendo finalmente. Quizás se sentía culpable. Aquel imbécil no vería la verdad ni aunque esta fuera anunciada ante sus narices con luces de neón. Naruto ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué sentir. ¿Irritación? ¿Enfado? ¿Dolor? Todo eso lo sentía, pero mezclado de tal forma que era imposible discernir cuál sensación era peor. Quizás la traición, tan punzante y constante en sus pensamientos. No se trataba ya de que Sasuke le hubiese sido infiel, o que simplemente hubiese seguido con sus hábitos, como el muy bastardo lo había denominado, sino que, en medio de aquel ir y venir de causalidades y consecuencias, Sasuke había roto, de forma irreparable, temía, su relación. ¿Cómo podría Naruto volver a mirarle a la cara sin sentir deseos de arrancarle la piel a tiras? Porque ese fue precisamente el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente al verle la noche anterior. También el deseo, ese maldito deseo que nunca parecía abandonarle.

Ojalá se quedase impotente. Sería un punto a favor de la población femenina de Konoha y, definitivamente, para él; pero ya que aquello, por causas mayores, estaba lejos de convertirse en un hecho, solo le quedaba rezar a quien hiciese falta para que a aquel bastardo le saliese algún doloroso y largo sarpullido en sus partes menos nobles. Sí, aquello sería un justo castigo.

La misión, por otra parte, se presentó tediosa. Los días pasaron lentos en medio de horas y horas de vigilancia entre los altos y helados árboles de hojas perennes. A Naruto, por si fuera poco, le había mordido una jodida serpiente de esas que tanto le gustaban al bastardo y Kakashi había tenido que poner sus labios en una zona demasiado cerca de su trasero para poder sacar el veneno. Por suerte, Sai se encontraba en pleno reconocimiento de territorio, por lo que no había sido testigo de tan ridícula y vergonzosa escena. Ni siquiera pudo mirar al ninja copia hasta horas después de lo sucedido.

La noche del cuarto día, sin embargo, las cosas por fin parecieron cambiar. Kakashi había detectado movimiento algunos kilómetros más al sur de su actual posición, por lo que salió para comprobar el pequeño hilo de chakra que había captado. Sai y él se quedaron junto a la pequeña hoguera que les calentaba y alejaba a posibles alimañas indeseables que pudiesen sentirse atraídas por el olor de la comida. Los sacos de dormir se extendieron junto al fuego, que mostraba ya claros signos de extinción, y el susurro de la voz de Sai, recitando alguna cosa que Naruto no logró comprender hizo que el arrullo le llevase casi a la inconsciencia.

Tiempo después, no sabría con exactitud cuánto, una pequeña sacudida en el hombro le hizo semi incorporarse con brusquedad. Los ojos negros de Sai le paralizaron al momento.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó. Sai negó con la cabeza, mostrándose demasiado tranquilo como para tratarse de un inminente ataque.

-Kakashi está siguiendo una pista hacia el sur. Nos ha ordenado quedarnos aquí, por si fuese una falsa señal y siguiesen escondidos.

Naruto se preguntó por qué no podría habérselo dicho por la mañana, cuando despertase, mas lo dejó pasar mientras se tendía de nuevo dentro de su saco de dormir. El frío hizo que se arrebujase entre la gruesa tela.

-¿Has roto con Sasuke?

La pregunta, que retumbó en medio de la noche como una jodida sentencia, le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si has roto con…?

-¡Ya, ya te he oído! Y no, no hemos roto.

-Pero…

-No se puede romper algo que no estaba unido, para empezar.

Sai se mantuvo en silencio más tiempo del que Naruto le creía capaz. Finalmente su boca volvió a abrirse, solo para seguir con el maldito tema.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer después de no romper la no-relación?

¡Vaya con Don Sarcasmo!

-No lo sé.

Finalmente solo percibió silencio desde el otro lado de la hoguera extinta. Naruto se giró hacia los árboles, dándole la espalda a su compañero. Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos cuando el Sai se echó sobre él.

-Oye, ¿qué demonios haces?

-¿Vas a dejar a tus hijos?

La figura del ambu, colocada sobre él de forma incómoda, se apretó contra su costado. Aun a través del saco pudo sentir como el cuerpo delgado y pálido del otro se estremecía por el frío.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces se los quitarás a Sasuke? Perdóname, Naruto, pero no creo que él consienta algo así.

Con un suspiro de irritación, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. No había luz de luna para alumbrarlos por lo que Naruto tuvo que imaginar dónde se encontraba el rostro de su amigo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Sai. Pase lo que pase entre Sasuke y yo, los niños no tienen nada que ver. Si me voy, entonces simplemente nos las arreglaremos para que ambos estemos con ellos todo el tiempo que podamos.

A pesar de que Sai no dijo nada, Naruto supo que no estaba de acuerdo. ¿Y quién podía culparle? Naruto sabía que, en el fondo, sus preocupaciones no eran sino un claro reflejo de la realidad. Con repentinas ganas de gritar de frustración, colocó una mano sobre lo que, pensaba, era su hombro.

-Escúchame: ambos queremos lo mejor para los niños. No vamos a hacer nada que pueda perjudicarlos.

Y Sai, quien se había convertido también en parte de su pequeña familia, asintió. Naruto no pudo verlo, claro, pero sí que lo sintió.

Y después le besó.

El rubio, momentáneamente paralizado, solo pudo acertar a aferrarse a aquellos brazos cuando la ágil figura se inclinó sobre él, empujándolo contra el saco mientras saqueaba su boca con movimientos algo torpes. Tuvo que contener el impulso de apartarlo cuando lo sintió temblar y solo se quedó allí, estático, mientras Sai mordía su labio inferior en clara actitud indagadora.

-Yo nunca he tenido un amante, Naruto, pero si lo que necesitas es sexo, entonces puedo ayudarte.

-No seas idiota, Sai, eso no va a solucionar nada.

-Claro que sí.

A pesar de la poca visibilidad, Naruto podía imaginar nítidamente aquella actitud determinada que, en ocasiones, adoptaba su amigo. Era demasiado cabezota. Y temerario, diría él. A pesar de ello, siguió manteniendo el agarre sobre el otro, evitando sus labios cuando Sai volvió a por más.

-Oye, detente. Esto no tiene sentido.

-¡Pero así todo seguiría igual! ¡Tú podrías vivir allí, junto a Sasuke y tus hijos, y los cuatro seguiríais siendo una familia! ¿Acaso no es lo que ellos necesitan? ¿Una familia?

La voz de Sai salió en un débil hilillo, llena de esperanza infantil que se acumulaba en el aire, volviéndose espesa con el paso de los segundos.

Y Naruto, en brazos de aquel que siempre había sido su amigo, tembló de desconsuelo, sus manos se alzaron para abrazar aquel delgado y frío cuello. Sai se estremeció entre sus brazos y su cabello, largo y liso, cosquilleó en contra la nariz del rubio. Sai olía a bosque. A aire limpio y a verano. Sai sabía a libertad y a inocencia y besaba como un niño, indagando y con notoria poca experiencia. Le hubiera gustado aspirar aquel limpio aroma y sentir que estaba en casa. Siquiera aquel conocido tirón que se sumaba a su pasión para hacerle ver cuán necesitado estaba. Pero nada de aquello estaba allí y solo pudo apretarle más contra sí para trasmitir lo agradecido que estaba con aquella increíble persona.

Un mano de dedos largos y atrevidos viajó hacia su cuello, allí donde el pulso latía errático pero fuerte, y siguió bajando hasta posarse sobre su abdomen, cubierto con grueso abrigo. Naruto no le detuvo, ni siquiera cuando aquella piel helada hizo contacto con la suya, mas su vientre se contrajo ante el frío tacto.

-Es duro –susurró Sai contra su boca y Naruto no pudo más que sonreír.

-Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías. No soy una mujer.

-Me gustan ambos: hombres y mujeres.

-¿Alguien en especial?

El otro se encogió de hombros, sus dedos extendiéndose sobre la piel de Naruto, explorando las duras ondulaciones de su cuerpo.

-Tú me gustas.

Naruto ya sabía eso. Poca gente le gustaba a Sai y él se sentía halagado de encontrarse entre tan afortunados personajes. Pero aquel gustar no era el que estaba buscando.

-¿Siempre has querido tocarme así? –preguntó, queriendo que el otro se diese cuenta de la diferencia. Sai, no obstante, se encogió de hombros.

-Eres atractivo.

-Sasuke también lo es. Y Gaara. Kakashi está muy bueno viéndolo desde esta perspectiva.

-Sí, pero ellos no son tú.

Ellos no me necesitan como tú, quería decir Sai, solo que no iba a pronunciar las palabras en voz alta. Naruto lo agradecía, por supuesto, porque nadie quería escuchar dolorosas verdades escupidas a la cara.

-Estas duro.

La mano del ambu sobre su semi endurecido miembro le hizo enderezar la espalda, ya nada seguro de querer seguir avanzando en aquel peligroso juego que Sai había comenzado. Pero aquellos dedos pronto se colaron bajo sus pantalones y entre la ropa interior y entonces nada más importó. Un bajo gruñido escapó de entre sus labios cuando aquella mano invasora empezó a moverse, ahora sí, conociendo perfectamente el juego de muñeca para hacerle perder los estribos. Sai podía no tener experiencia con cuerpos ajenos, pero sí que parecía haber hecho un buen entrenamiento con su propia mano.

Su propia mano bajó hasta el regazo del moreno, buscando el ya henchido miembro entre las capas de ropa oscura. Sai estaba duro y caliente, palpitante entre sus dedos y ya húmedo por el líquido preseminal. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, preguntándose si alguien, alguna vez, había tocado a aquella persona de alguna forma remotamente sexual. Con el dedo pulgar presionó bajo la enrojecida punta, haciendo al ambu sobresaltarse y gruñir algo ininteligible. Las caderas de Sai empezaron a embestir y Naruto dejó que él marcase el ritmo, sabiendo que necesitaba encontrar su propio camino antes de abandonarse completamente a sus caricias.

Un brusco mordisco a su cuello y Sai terminó entre sus dedos, quizás demasiado rápido por su inexperiencia. Naruto no tardó mucho más en dejarse ir también, apretando los dedos del ambu alrededor de él mientras los movimientos se hacían más rudos y rápidos. Con un gruñido contra sus labios cerrados, Naruto se corrió y en su arrebato solo pudo escuchar su nombre en un susurró bajo.

Cogió una muda de ropa, de las que ya estaban sucias, para limpiarlos a ambos. Sai se acostó después en su saco, como si nada hubiese sucedido, y Naruto supo entonces, más que nunca, que estaba jodido.

Las siguientes palabras del otro no pudieron ser mayor confirmación.

-Entonces está claro. Podemos ser amantes, así todo seguirá igual.

-Eso no va a suceder, Sai. No funcionaría, créeme.

-¡Sí que lo hará!

Guardándose las repentinas ganas de llorar de frustración, Naruto miró a aquella persona que, ahora se daba cuenta, estaba mucho más solo que él. Sai nunca había tenido familia y entonces, cuando ellos se la habían dado, volvía a perderla de nuevo. Pobre bastardo.

-Sai, los niños seguirán aquí. Y Sasuke y yo también.

Él no contestó, seguramente nada conforme con aquella afirmación, pero le escuchó girarse sobre el saco para acomodarse mejor.

-Hablaremos de esto en la aldea. Con Sasuke.

-Eso, definitivamente, nunca va a suceder.

Sobre su cadáver.

Sai refunfuñó algo ininteligible, arropándose más y guardando silencio. Naruto suspiró, cansado.

-Todo saldrá bien, Sai. –Sí, solo tenía que repetirle a él aquello que llevaba repitiéndose a sí mismo desde hacía semanas.

Sasuke miró por enésima vez el pequeño frasco de líquido carmesí en sus manos mientras esperaba que sus hijos dejasen de removerse inquietos sobre las mantas. Yuna se alzó hasta quedar apoyada con sus manos sobre la pared. A Yuuki aún le costaba un poco más mantener el equilibrio sobre sus dos piernas, pero pronto ambos estarían dando sus primeros pasos de aquí para allá. Eran precoces, les había dicho Tsunade, pero no parecía algo alejado de las posibilidades teniendo en cuenta la energía extra que soportaban sus cuerpos.

Naruto llevaba ocho días de misión y la casa se encontraba extremadamente tranquila. Las habituales visitas del chico perro se habían limitado a algunos minutos esporádicos para echar un vistazo a los niños, como si no se fiase de la capacidad de Sasuke por mantenerlos alimentados y limpios. Sakura también se había pasado por la casa, pero su actitud silenciosa había conseguido tensar el ambiente hasta un punto demasiado incómodo. El único que había pasado algunas horas en compañía de Sasuke y de ambos niños había sido Iruka. ¡El bueno de Iruka! Si había escuchado algo de los últimos acontecimientos en su casa, no había dado muestra de ello, simplemente quedándose en silencio cuando nadie quería hablar y conversando sobre temas triviales cuando la ocasión así lo requería. El hombre era un bálsamo que calmaba los tensos músculos de Sasuke como pocas cosas lo hacía ya.

Irónicamente, extrañaba a Sai. El ninja se había convertido en parte de la casa e, inconscientemente, buscaba su presencia allí donde sabía, no estaba. Quizás era porque, de alguna manera, ambos se parecían. Sai, retraído a su forma y patológicamente silencioso, se movía por la vida como una sombra, como si quisiera evitar ser visto por el resto de personas que cohabitaban con él en aquella maldita aldea. Sai rehuía el contacto humano en un nivel que ni siquiera Sasuke podía llegar a comprender completamente. Pero eso a él no lo incomodaba.

Un repentino ruido seco, exento por completo de algún tipo de energía que identificara al intruso, lo puso inmediatamente en alerta. Su sharingan incluso se activo, quizás en un acto de respuesta inmediata ante la posible amenaza a los niños. Dejó el frasco sobre la mesilla y se encaminó, con silenciosos pasos, hacia a planta inferior. Otro ruido le siguió, esta vez perteneciente a algún objeto pesado al caer contra el suelo de madera. Toda la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo al escuchar la voz aguda e inconfundible de Naruto maldiciendo entre susurros.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

El rubio se enderezó tan rápido que la mochila que cargaba y que parecía rebosar de cosas, visto la tensión de su cierre, cayó de nuevo, retumbando en la silenciosa sala de forma incómodamente estridente.

-Joder, Sasuke, no me des esos sustos.

-Estabas escondiendo tu Chakra, idiota. He estado punto de atacarte.

Naruto frunció el ceño, claramente dispuesto a negar lo evidente, pero entonces abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y la característica energía del ninja, mezclada sutilmente con la del demonio, se dejó notar en el ambiente.

-No me había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo están los niños?

Sasuke, principalmente, se alegró de que la actitud del otro hubiese mejorado en aquella semana de ausencia. Como sentimiento secundario, muy secundario, diría él, estaba aliviado de que ya no se mostrase ni enfadado ni herido.

-Bien, los he duchado y ya han comido.

Naruto dejó todo lo que cagaba a un lado del sillón, algo que a Sasuke nunca le había gustado, y se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba, seguramente a ducharse él también. Sasuke miró los bultos en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño, pero decidió que le dejaría algo de tiempo antes de increparle de nuevo. Con pasos lentos, mientras calibraba qué hacer para comer, entró en la cocina.

Casi una hora después, Naruto apareció por el marco de la puerta. Parecía que su ducha se había convertido en un largo y relajante baño y, junto a su chándal de estar en casa, aquel viejo que nunca se ponía para salir a la calle, llevaba aún el cabello mojado y las mejillas sonrojadas del calor. Se sentó en una silla libre mientras observaba con ojo crítico lo que comía Sasuke.

-¿Queda más?

Se limitó a señalar la cazuela, aún con algo de comida en su interior. Naruto se levantó entonces, silbando alegremente mientras se paseaba de aquí para allá preparando sus cosas. Sasuke, entonces, entrecerró los ojos. ¿Dónde mierda había ido el Naruto de una semana antes? Su buena suerte de pronto le parecía falsa, algo demasiado efímero como para tapar de forma adecuada los problemas que deberían estar ahí, brillando en todo su esplendor.

Cuando su compañero empezó a comer, aun manteniendo ese buen ánimo, decidió terminar con su comida. No pensaba empezar por sí mismo una discusión y si Naruto veía correcto dejar de lado las peleas que habían tenido antes de su partida, no iba a ser él quien pusiera el punto sobre las íes en el asunto.

Así, recogió sus platos vacíos y los lavó rápidamente, ya acostumbrado a la tarea. Le escuchó mascullar algo mientras se engullía la pasta y después Sasuke salió de la cocina, caminando hacia su propia habitación. El plan era sencillo: leer un rato hasta que llegase la hora de tener que visitar las oficinas de Tsunade en busca de trabajo y para entregar su último informe. Y eso sería precisamente lo que habría hecho de no haberse abierto la puerta de su cuarto, si quiera sin un toque de atención.

Si bien aquello había ocurrido las suficientes veces como para no pestañear, lo que cargaba el rubio en su mano hizo que todo su cuerpo se volviese frío de repente.

-Oye, teme, ¿qué es esto?

Y Sasuke solo pudo mirar, impotente, el maldito frasco carmesí mientras se maldecía una y mil veces por su torpeza. ¿Se lo había dejado en la mesa del cuarto de los niños?

Sí, por lo visto, así era.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Es un frasco de la botica. ¿Está alguno de los niños enfermo?

-No. Es…mío.

Naruto, normalmente poco avezado para captar titubeos, pareció ver el suyo perfectamente. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron. Finalmente entró en el cuarto, agarrando el frasco con fuerza y mirando a Sasuke fijamente por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-¿Qué hacía entonces en el cuarto de los niños? Venga, Sasuke. ¿Qué es?

-Nada, solo algo de vitaminas.

Aquello sonaba demasiado falso incluso para sus propios oídos. Su rostro no mostraba nerviosismo pero había perdido aquella seguridad que siempre acompañaba a sus afirmaciones. Y Naruto lo supo.

-¿Vas a hacer que visite al boticario para preguntarle directamente?

-Devuélvemelo, es mío.

Y entonces, cuando se levantó para arrebatarle el mandito frasco, Naruto retrocedió mientras lo escondía entre sus ropas.

-Mira, antes de que me cabreé en serio, ¿qué les estas dando?

-Es solo algo que necesitan, Naruto. Y ahora devuélvemelo –repitió.

-Bien, no me has dejado más opciones. Iré con Tsunade.

Sasuke fue más rápido que el rubio, interponiendo su cuerpo entre el de Naruto y la puerta.

-Ella ya lo sabe. –Y aquello sí que pareció desorientar al otro. Naruto le miró fijamente, sus ojos con aquel leve fulgor que nada bueno auguraba.

El rubio no retrocedió sino que acercó su cuerpo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del de Sasuke.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, remarcando cada palabra de forma nada tranquilizadora.

Finalmente, suspiró, porque no podía hacer otra cosa, y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer hasta apoyar su espalda contra la puerta de madera. Naruto, frente a él, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando.

-Es algo para el sharingan.

Naruto solo chasqueó la lengua, dando a entender, sin necesidad de palabras, que aquello no era suficiente.

-Cuando empezaron a mostrar signos de poseer la técnica, me preocupé. Yo mismo la recibí cuando era demasiado joven, pero nada comparable a lo que les había sucedido a ellos. Mis padres, para evitar daños y posibles trastornos en mi flujo de chakra por el uso excesivo de energía, tuvieron que buscar una forma de contener la técnica. Los sellos no funcionan, Naruto, ni siquiera el entrenamiento, que si bien podría haber valido para alguien mayor de cinco años, no lo hubiese hecho en un par de bebés. La única solución era esa.

-¿Y qué es, exactamente, eso?

-Una sustancia que reprime el uso excesivo de chakra. Funciona como un inhibidor que controla los flujos de energía, manteniéndolos bajos para evitar explosiones indebidas o usos masivos.

Casi parecía una jodida enciclopedia, pero tuvo que repetirse aquello a sí mismo hasta el cansancio antes de finalmente dárselo a los niños.

El problema, por supuesto, es que había pocas cosas que conseguían lo que acababa de describir, y Naruto lo sabía tan bien como él.

-¿Estás drogando a mis hijos? –Y ahora sí, en medio de aquellos irises azules, el fulgor rojo se extendió en todo su esplendor, los rasgos de Naruto convulsionándose en feroz señal de furia y enfado.

-Era necesario, Naruto. Las posibles consecuencias eran mucho más leves que lo que podría pasarles de seguir manteniendo activo el sharingan.

-¡Los has estado drogando!

-¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que habría hecho algo que pudiese ponerles en peligro? Además, te he dicho que Tsunade ha estado controlando el proceso todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has podido mantenerme al margen de algo así? Son mis hijos, joder.

-Naruto, no lo hubieses comprendido. Ni siquiera ahora, cuando ya todo está bien, eres capaz de aceptarlo. Si no confías en mí con respecto a los niños, al menos piensa en Tsunade. Ella es el mejor médico que conoces.

Las garras de Naruto, tan eficientes en la lucha, se clavaron con fuerza en la madera, rasguñando a tan solo centímetros de su cabeza. Sasuke no se movió, sabiendo que el rubio necesitaba unos momentos para calmarse. Finalmente su rostro se relajó, perdiendo parte de aquellas características zorrunas que tanto se acentuaban.

-¿Cuáles son las posibles consecuencias de su uso? ¿Es… es adictivo?

-No, no es adictivo. Pero puede trastornar el flujo de chakra si se usa de forma indebida. Tsunade ha estado llevando a raja tabla las dosis, comprobando las transformaciones en los canales de energía de ambos.

-¿Y desde cuando lo están tomando?

-Desde el principio.

Naruto cerró los ojos, ahora azules, y masculló algo ininteligible. Sasuke supo que estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para no atacar allí, a solo dos puertas de donde dormán los niños.

-Debiste decírmelo –dijo él, y Sasuke apenas asintió, serio y aún demasiado tenso.

-Lo sé.

Una extraña risa, que sonaba ahogada y compungida, escapó de entre los labios del otro.

-Ni siquiera por eso puedes disculparte, ¿verdad, cabrón? –Sin esperar respuesta, finalmente se apartó para dejar que Sasuke se alejase de la puerta-. Bien, pues escúchame atentamente, Sasuke, porque si algo les llega a pasar, yo mismo te mataré. Cueste lo que cueste y suponga lo que suponga eso para nuestra ridícula familia.

No tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando las manos del rubio le empujaron a un lado, abandonando la habitación de forma sospechosamente silenciosa. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes, preguntándose por qué demonios no le habría dicho todo desde el principio. La idea estúpida de que no se enteraría echaba aguas por todas partes.

-Bueno, al menos no ha terminado con violencia –se dijo. Y aquello fue lo único que le permitió suprimir casi completamente el aplastante sentimiento de culpa que en aquel momento debería estar royéndole las entrañas.

Naruto, por su parte, se encerró en su propia habitación durante horas. El dolor, aquella herida punzante que había intentado esconder tras sonrisas a medias, saltaba ahora pujante entre sus venas, volviéndolo todo de extraños colores tierra. Se mezclaba, además, con la traición y el enfado, volviéndose demasiado peligroso para que siguiese con su propósito de ignorarlo.

Y fue allí, en medio de paseos minúsculos entre viejas fotos y ropa sucia, que finalmente llegó la única conclusión posible a toda aquella locura. A aquella situación que hacía tanto se había salido de sus manos.

-Bien, Sasuke, tú ganas –susurró.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, con las sábanas aún revueltas, y escondió la cara entre las manos, apoyando a su vez los codos sobre las rodillas. Así descansó por lo que le parecieron horas, o quizás solo fueron minutos, pero cuando finalmente se levantó, viéndose luego en el espejo del servicio, solo pudo ver cuán demacrado lucía su rostro. Tuvo ganas de llorar. Llorar de frustración, sí, pero también de rabia. Sin embargo ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas para compensar lo siguientes diez años, por lo que frunció el ceño, concentrado, y decidió pensar en otra cosa. Como qué hacer a continuación, por ejemplo.

No salió de su cuarto hasta que el reloj de la mesilla dio las nueve en punto. Y entonces solo lo hizo para ver a sus hijos antes de que se durmiesen. Media hora después de arrumacos y grititos de placer, volvió a encerrarse, esta vez con una determinación plasmada en el rostro que era difícil de ignorar. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia el armario, abriendo las puertas de par en par y mirando con ojo crítico lo que allí guardaba.

Las ropas empezaron entonces a volar sobre sus hombros, cayendo, casi todas, sobre la cama. Tendría que doblarlas adecuadamente si quería volver a ponérselas en condiciones, pero antes necesitaba ver el armario vacío. Las zapatillas siguieron el mismo camino, haciendo ruido al caer contra el suelo pulido y rodando algunas hasta perderse bajo la silla junto a la cama. No le importó. Del fondo logró sacar la maleta que, en su día, le dio paso a aquella mansión, y dejándola en el suelo empezó a colocar todo en su interior. Metódicamente: primero pantalones, después camisas, después la ropa interior. Todo el calzado lo metió en un par de bolsas, asegurándose así no manchar el resto. Sasuke, seguramente, le hubiese obligado a guardarlo fuera de la maleta, pero aquel bastardo había perdido todo su derecho a opinar.

No tardó ni veinte tristes minutos en terminar con todas sus posesiones y una vez más tuvo que reírse de sí mismo ante lo patético de la escena. Era una suerte que solo él fuese testigo de ella. Dejó la maleta a un lado de la cama, no queriendo hacer la mudanza en medio de la noche. Mañana por la mañana, antes de que Sasuke saliese para hacer sus tareas diarias, hablaría con él. Sería fácil. Naruto no esperaba que el muy bastardo intentase detenerle, por lo que solo quedaba acordar aquello que, para entonces, era lo único que los unía: sus hijos.

Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, invasivas e incontrolables. Aquello no iba a ser lo mismo. Ya no podría despertarse a diario e ir al cuarto infantil para arrullar a los gemelos y llevarlos a desayunar. Tampoco podría arroparlos todas las noches para asegurar las mantas que tanto se empeñaban en desbaratar en sus horas de sueño. Nada, pensó de nuevo, sería igual. Y todo, se mirase por donde se mirase, no era sino su culpa.

La mañana se presentó especialmente fría. De esos días en los que uno no desea si quiera sacar los pies de la cama. Naruto, por descontado, se encontraba entre este desgraciado grupo de personas. Lo primero hacia lo que sus ojos legañosos se desviaron fue la estúpida maleta que tanto resaltaba contra la pared blanca e inmaculada. Suspiró en voz alta, diciéndose a sí mismo que tendría que levantarse, lavarse y vestirse si no quería aplazar la necesaria conversación con Sasuke hasta el final del día.

El agua se le antojó helada y vestirse una jodida agonía, pero finalmente, guardando el sueño que no había logrado conciliar en buena parte de la noche, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de los niños. Lo encontró vacío, las camas, como siempre, bien estiradas. Aquel estúpido obsesivo.

Los halló a los tres desayunando, Sasuke, en realidad, encargándose de que los niños no tirasen nada al suelo mientras su propio desayuno se enfriaba sobre la mesa. Le apartó de Yuna, señalándole con la cabeza la taza casi llena de café, para empezar a dar su hija de comer. La niña soltó un alegre gorgoteo que, por supuesto, le llenó la camisa de puré.

-Bien, gracias, amor.

La niña le mostró una sonrisa la que le faltaban algunos dientes, pero Naruto pensó que nada podría ser más hermoso.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.

El susodicho dejó la cuchara con la que disolvía la azúcar sobre la mesa y giró la cabeza hacia él, prestándole, ahora sí, toda su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Naruto carraspeó. Dos veces. Y entonces lo soltó a bocajarro.

-He decidió que lo mejor para nosotros es que vuelva a mi casa.

Para darle el crédito que se merecía, Sasuke no mostró expresión alguna. Ni sorpresa, ni enfado. Ni siquiera alegría, ese maldito cabrón de mierda.

-¿Por qué? –fue cuánto preguntó y Naruto, que había planeado su discurso perfectamente, de pronto se vio balbuceando incoherencias.

-Es lo mejor –afirmó finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar a su respuesta mayor énfasis.

-¿Para quién?

Aquello jodió. Lo suficiente, de hecho, como para que Naruto frunciese el ceño.

-¡Venga, Sasuke, lo sabes perfectamente! Tú fuiste el primero que dijo que esto no funcionaría. Pues, bien, ¡felicidades, tenías toda la razón!

Aquello hubiese quedado mejor sin el evidente tono de amargura en su voz. Pero no se podían pedir peras al olmo y Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en actitud defensiva, esperando una respuesta que, sabía, no le gustaría.

-Eso fue antes.

-¿Antes de qué?

-De que vivieses aquí más de un jodido año.

Bien, el muy bastardo se estaba enfadando y aquello salía fuera de las opciones que Naruto había barajado. No tenía ningún jodido derecho.

-Sasuke, sinceramente, no puedo seguir viviendo bajo tu mismo techo. Se me ha hecho insoportable.

Sorprendentemente, la satisfacción que debería haber sentido al atisbar en aquel apuesto rostro una ráfaga de dolor, nunca llegó. En cambio, solo albergó más miseria.

-¿Y los niños?

-Ellos son la causa de que estamos manteniendo esta conversación.

-Entiendo.

Pero el muy bastardo no parecía comprender nada. Frustrado, Naruto finalmente explotó. Y lo hizo de forma muy poco elegante.

-¡Vete a tomar por culo, gilipollas! –Ante el sobresalto de los gemelos, Naruto guardó silencio por unos instantes, bajando su tono de voz-. ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar después de lo sucedido? ¿Qué mierda creías, Sasuke? Ya te lo dije, la idea de esperarte aquí en medio de la cama, mientras te revuelcas con otros no es factible para mí. Y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero…

-Sí, ya -le interrumpió. Sasuke frunció el ceño, porque no le gustaba ser interrumpido así, pero no pudo decir nada ante la verborrea del otro-. Lo sé. Lo que creías es que todo volvería a ser como antes. Una jodida familia feliz donde todos somos amigos. ¿En serio? ¡¿En serio, Sasuke?! Solo la idea de seguir aquí, de verte cada día seguir con tu jodida vida como si nada hubiese pasado me vuelve loco. Me dan ganas de vomitar, de hecho.

Aquello era una exageración, pero no pasaba nada. Y, sin darle tiempo a protestar, siguió con su discurso. Uno bastante alejado del original, todo había que decirlo.

-En realidad creo que es la mejor solución. Tendremos custodia compartida y no es tan extraño teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que estamos de misión. Solo tenemos que pedir a Tsunade que adecue los turnos a las nuevas circunstancias. No creo que ponga gran problema en ello.

-No, apuesto que no lo hará –gruñó Sasuke. Naruto solo lo ignoró.

-Es la única forma de que ambos sigamos adelante. Piénsalo, Sasuke, porque de hecho eres tú quien termina ganando. Si siguiese aquí, simplemente las cosas solo irían a peor.

-Entonces según tú, lo mejor que se puede hacer es terminar con todo. Tú te vas a tu casa, yo me quedo aquí y los niños nos los repartimos como si se tratasen de una jodida mascota. ¿Has pensado, acaso, en lo que sucederá con ello?

¡Oh, bastardo egoísta y egocéntrico!

-Sasuke, estoy enamorado de ti.

Tristemente, aquello sí que pareció afectarle. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y su cuerpo claramente retrocedió, impactado.

-¿Qué mierda…?

-No, esta es la única forma en que lo comprendas. No voy a quedarme aquí para ver como sigues sin mí, Sasuke. No quiero ni puedo hacerlo, así que la única solución factible es separarnos.

-Naruto, tú no me quieres.

-Bueno, bastardo: ¡Sorpresa, sí que lo hago!

Y aquello debería estar lo suficientemente claro a aquellas alturas como para que no hiciese falta decirlo si quiera.

-Sé que en tu retorcida mente, aquella que no ve más lo que quiere ver, esto es injusto. Yo caigo y hago a todos caer conmigo. Sí, sé que tu retorcida cabeza va a verlo así, pero no me importa. Ya no, al menos, y solo soy capaz de ver una solución a esta situación. En realidad las cosas ni siquiera tienen porqué cambiar demasiado. Aquí nos turnábamos en turnos de misiones, solo queda repartirse aquellos periodos de tiempo en los que estemos libres. Podría ser por meses. O algo así.

Y Sasuke debía estar en realidad más afectado de lo que daba a entender, pues asintió, sin más, a su improvisado plan. La mano del vengador cogió de nuevo la cucharilla, dando vueltas al café mientras parecía sopesar lo que estaban hablando. Finalmente, levantando la cabeza y clavando en Naruto dos pares de orbes negras inundadas en algo que no supo descifrar, dijo:

-No quiero que te vayas. Eso lo cambiará todo.

Y Naruto, tonto de él, sintió su corazón estremecerse dentro del pecho.

-Entonces pídemelo bien. Dímelo sabiendo todo lo que eso implica.

Pero Sasuke no dijo nada similar. Guardó tenso silencio hasta que Naruto tuvo que desviar la vista, no queriendo caer de nuevo en la misma red que le había atrapado una y otra vez.

-Tú no estás dispuesto a aceptar nada, Sasuke, y yo no voy a poner mi corazón más en juego.

-Pero los niños…

-¡Los niños estarán bien!

Le vio fruncir el ceño, seguramente contrito, pero Sasuke miró a sus hijos durante unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Te arrepentirás de esto. Lo sé.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Ni siquiera me he ido ya y lo único que quiero es encerrarme arriba, arroparme y no salir de la cama en el próximo año. Pero ya no puedo con esto, Sasuke. Ya no puedo contigo, en realidad.

Sorprendentemente, Sasuke estaba mostrando mucha más resistencia de la que Naruto esperaba. No queriendo dejar que la maldita llama de la esperanza volviese a encenderse, decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

-Tengo mis cosas recogidas y guardadas en la maleta. Pero debo ir a hablar con Tsunade primero. ¿Puedes quedarte con los niños durante un par de horas?

Sí que podía, y lo mostró con un seco gesto de afirmación. Naruto besó entonces a sus hijos, que devolvieron el gesto con aquellos labios llenos de comida y después, tan inevitable como que el sol saliese cada mañana, abrazó a Sasuke. Le sintió tensarse entre sus brazos, pero no le apartó. Las repentinas ganas de gritar de frustración le hicieron aferrarse aún más fuerte a aquellos músculos bien definidos, pero finalmente le soltó, apartándose sin pode mirarle si quiera a los ojos.

-Hasta luego, Sasuke.

Porque no era un adiós. Aún no.

Tiempo después, con los niños limpios y jugando en su parque en medio del comedor, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el sillón con una expresión adusta que solo podía augurar cosas desagradables. Una vez más, tal y como llevaba ocurriendo desde la partida de Naruto, lo que se proclamaba como sentencia volvió a la cabeza: El dobe se iba.

Y esta vez no habría peros de por medio o afirmaciones que no llegaban a realizarse. Conocía aquella expresión en el rostro aniñado, había vivido con ella desde que ambos se convirtieron en "amigos", y sabía, sin lugar a dudas, lo que significaba.

Tuvo que separar a los niños cuando empezaron a pelearse por uno de los peluches que les había regalado recientemente Iruka. Después, de nuevo en un precario silencio, volvió a lo suyo.

En realidad comprendía, en parte, al menos, al otro. Sabía por qué Naruto quería irse. Y hasta cierta forma lo compartía. Sería más sencillo de aquella manera, llevar las cosas a otro nivel que los alejase, que los mantuviese en un perímetro de la tregua permanente. Aquello sería un respiro para ambos y quizás también para los niños. ¿Podía ser perjudicial para ellos la tensión latente que últimamente se respiraba en la casa? Mucho se temía que sí.

A pesar de ello, tampoco le parecía bien que Naruto se fuese. Se sentía, de alguna manera, como si les estuviese abandonando. Sí, a él también. Una y otra vez lo intentaba, de veras que sí, pero Sasuke, simplemente, era incapaz de darle lo que él quería. Lo que no parecía comprender Naruto era que, lejos de esa falta de intención de la que tanto le acusaba, la verdadera razón era mucho más trágica. Después de todo Sasuke no había amado a nadie en su vida y dudaba mucho que fuese capaz de llevar a cabo tal hazaña.

¿No era suficiente, acaso, su amistad? Podía no saber amar, pero sí que sabía reconocer que su lazo con Naruto, aquella relación que se había forjado a través de los miedos y de la sangre, de las alegrías y de los fracasos, era lo más importante en su vida. Salvando a sus hijos, claro está. Naruto parecía no querer comprender que le había dado más que a ningún otro. Que le había entregado ya parte de sí y que nunca podría salir de su vida sin cortar por lo sano.

En el fondo, aunque nunca fuese a reconocerlo ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Naruto, sabía que si no había llegado a amarle a él, nunca lo conseguiría con nadie más. Era así de simple. ¿El género? Aquello había dejado de importar y Naruto debería haberlo comprendido hace tiempo. El problema, entonces, debía ser él. Ni más ni menos. Y solo quedaba esperar que aquella situación sin sentido no hubiese roto irreparablemente el único vínculo que le quedaba que mereciese la pena.

Quizás, pensó mientras por sus labios se extendía aquella irónica sonrisa que nunca mostraría ante nadie, todo era su culpa. Por intentar acelerar las cosas cuando las circunstancias no daban cabida a cortes bruscos.

Sasuke hubiese seguido con el sexo, con las peleas y con lo que se le tirase encima. No podía perder a Naruto. Aquello, simplemente, era impensable en un mundo donde poco más merecía la pena.


	19. Capítulo 19

Volver a su antiguo apartamento, donde la suciedad se acumulaba por toneladas y las arañas habían creado su propio ecosistema, puso a Naruto en una situación difícil de explicar. Ver el interrogante en los ojos amigos era duro, pero saberse el centro de las miradas de nuevo, esta vez bajo intenciones mucho más pueriles que meses antes, hacía de sus salidas a la calle algo sumamente incómodo.

Su viejo sofá lo recibió con la que antaño había sido una sábana blanca cubierta ahora por una capa de mugre. El color verdusco que había adoptado en aquellas zonas donde arrastraba por el suelo era algo que preocupaba a Naruto. ¿Qué clase de gérmenes podía soltar aquello en el aire? Debía desinfectar toda la casa antes de atreverse si quiera a sugerir que sus hijos la visitaran. Las lámparas, al menos, funcionaban y cada pared se llenó de luz amarillenta mientras se colocaba una camisa en la mitad inferior de la cara para empezar a limpiar todo en condiciones.

Sakura le había ofrecido ayuda, al igual que Hinata, Kiba e Iruka; pero Naruto los había rechazado con paciencia mientras suponía que aquello iba a ser una ardua tarea. Por otro lado, olvidarse durante unas buenas horas de toda aquella ristra de pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza no parecía ser una mala idea.

Tardó tres días completos.

Tsunade finalmente se apiadó de él y apareció junto a Sakura para ayudarle con la cocina. Nunca podría entender cómo aquellos aparatos que Naruto casi nunca usaba para cocinar podían acaparar tanta mierda. La vieja le informó también sobre la inminente misión de Sasuke, que estaría fuera de la aldea por tres semanas si todo se desarrollaba de la forma prevista. No dio detalles, por supuesto, pero le aseguró que aquellos días él los tendría libre. Hacer horarios para cuidar de los niños no suponía un gran problema si la mandamás era parte de la familia.

Y así, cuatro días después, Naruto vio a Sasuke de nuevo. Había desterrado todo pensamiento sobre el bastardo de forma bastante determinada y, por unos días, solo por unos cuantos días, de verdad pensó que aquello de olvidar era pan comido. ¡Cuán estúpido podía ser!

El bastardo se apareció ante su puerta, sus hijos entre ambos brazos y una bolsa enorme colgando del hombro. Se encontraba despeinado y algo pálido y, aun así, asquerosamente guapo. Quizás alguien debería raparle el pelo. Al cero. Ambos niños soltaron sendos chillidos de alegría al ver a su otro padre, tirándose, casi literalmente, hacia sus brazos. Por suerte, el ninja vengador tenía la suficiente fuerza y destreza como para no dejarlos caer y Naruto pronto se vio cargando a su diminuta niña de ojos sonrientes.

-¿Quieres pasar a desayunar? -preguntó. Que nadie le acusara de poco hospitalario, pensó.

Afortunadamente, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, poniendo alguna estúpida escusa sobre la puntualidad y el idiota de Kakashi y, dejando a su otro hijo en el parque que Naruto había colocado aquella misma mañana en el comedor de su casa, abandonó el salón en una exhalación. Naruto solo pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse mientras dejaba a Yuna junto a su hermano.

-Maldito bastardo –masculló. No se molestó en asomarse afuera. El otro ya habría desaparecido-. Bien, niños, ahora toca ponernos al día.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un agudo chillido después, Naruto recogió uno de los peluches que Yuuki había decidido tirarle a la cabeza. Quizás algún día su pequeño demonio aprendería que Naruto no era una jodida diana andante. Al menos, pensó con una mueca divertida, había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Sus hijos se habían convertido en su ancla, en aquella arena que, amontonada en el fondo del océano, se mantenía firme pese a las corrientes marinas y a lo superfluo de las olas.

Sus días pronto se convirtieron en una rutina y eso ayudaba a dejar atrás pesados pensamientos que parecían querer acaparar por completo sus sueños. Gestos puramente costumbristas, de esos que iban desde pedir un cepillo de dientes hasta colocar dos platos sobre la mesa, seguían ocurriendo allí donde ya nada tenían que hacer, pero nada pesaba tanto como las largas y vacías horas en la noche cuando su cuerpo daba vueltas entre sábanas frías en busca de un atisbo de calor. Los sueños se presentaban no solo con una constancia abrumadora sino que, además, poseían una viva imaginación que otorgaba al asunto una variedad alarmante. ¿Quién quería conformarse con sueños eróticos que le hacían levantarse a uno con los calzoncillos mojados y las sábanas pegajosas? No, mucho mejor era revivir una y otra vez aquellos momentos estúpidos que, como la compra del pan, sucedían en medio de una cotidianeidad nada destacable.

Soñar con el sermón que le dio Sasuke la vez que había roto uno de sus invaluables jarrones del país de la arena, herencia familiar de su más que ilustrísimo clan, era tan ridículo como hacerlo con que el muy bastardo le vestía mientras cantaba una canción infantil que Naruto, a veces y siempre en secreto, tarareaba a sus hijos para que se durmiesen.

Ridiculeces aparte, por el día las horas pasaban demasiado ajetreadas como para tener tiempo a pararse y pensar. Pensar en nada, por supuesto, y pensar en todo, a la vez. Naruto rehuía sus recuerdos como si de la peor plaga se tratase y al menor atisbo de la siempre sobredicha melancolía, sacudía la cabeza, carraspeaba y empezaba a cantar a viva voz cualquier canción que se le pasase por la cabeza. La música domaba a las fieras, decían. Naruto no sabía si era verdad, pero lo cierto era que sí que tranquilizaba su corazón. A pesar del alto grado de desafinamiento que podía adoptar su ridícula voz de barítono.

Las salidas con los niños, por otra parte, se convirtieron en algo usual. En la ausencia del bastardo incluso se había atrevido a llevarlos al orfanato. Sasuke le mataría si se enteraba, pero Naruto se creía con la razón y capacidad suficiente como para poder hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Si el muy psicópata había violado su acuerdo de mutuo entendimiento al drogarlos en secreto, bien podía Naruto pasar con ellos unas horas en compañía de los niños de Iruka. Y estos eran simplemente adorables.

El tiempo entre los demás infantes era algo que siempre sacaba una chispa más alegre a los gemelos. Era ese brillo vivaracho que aumentaba sus sonrisas medio desdentadas y que llenaba de rubor sus bonitos rostros. Naruto había temido que, lejos como estaban siempre de compañía infantil, no supiesen sociabilizar. Mal que les pesase, habían tenido como padres a dos ejemplos pésimos en lo que infancias felices se refería. Por suerte, aquello resultó ser una preocupación innecesaria y ambos bebes se convirtieron rápidamente en el centro de atención de los otros niños más mayores.

Y Naruto, quien nunca se había considerado alguien fanfarrón, se vio de pronto hinchando el pecho, orgulloso ante los progresos de sus avezados retoños.

Tres semanas después de la visita de Sasuke a su puerta, como un reloj el ninja se presentó de nuevo, esta vez para recuperar a los niños. Naruto saldría de misión en dos días más, pero esa noche había quedado con Iruka y Sakura para celebrar el cumpleaños de esta última. Aún faltaban dos semanas para el 28 de marzo, pero para entonces Naruto se encontraría muy lejos de la aldea. Así, pasadas las ocho de la noche y vestido con un conjunto de entre su ropa más decente, se presentó en la puerta de su antiguo maestro con una sonrisa boba y su cartera lo suficientemente llena como para derrochar aquella noche en todo el alcohol que hiciera falta. Irónicamente los tres parecían andar con penas de amor, como bien lo había descrito Sai.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo del ambu, que se encontraba, afortunadamente, de misión. Aún no había tenido ocasión de invitarle a su casa para que visitase a los niños y Naruto no estaba del todo seguro de cómo se tomaría que por fin viviese solo.

-¡Buenas noches, Iruka! –gritó cuando el mayor abrió la puerta. Naruto lazó un alto silbido cuando vio la silueta de su maestro enfundaba en unos ceñidos vaqueros y un jersey negro. Si bien tenía el cuello de tortuga, Iruka se veía extrañamente sexy.

No, no debía pensar así del hombre que casi consideraba un padre. Quizás sus hormonas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

-Buenas noches para ti también, Nauro. Déjame cerrar y nos vamos.

El rubio sonrió mientras asentía en silencio y, a paso tranquilo, caminando por calles que ya no se cubrían de nieve pero que seguían siendo frías, llegaron a casa de Sakura. La chica les recibió con un bonito vestido azul cubierto acertadamente por un largo abrigo blanco.

Naruto de nuevo silbó, está vez enganchando el brazo de su amiga mientras la repasaba desde la punta de sus preciosos zapatos hasta el largo pelo suelto.

-Estas como un tren, Sakura.

-Bien, viniendo de ti, gracias. Supongo.

-Esta noche va a ser genial, ya veréis. Vamos a ligar todos.

Iruka levantó una de sus cejas en actitud recelosa, pero no objetó nada cuando Naruto inició un monólogo de lo más descriptivo sobre cómo sería su futura e indefensa presa. El lugar elegido para cenar era un pequeño restaurante donde los tres charlaron mientras bebían su vino de forma moderada. El pescado estaba a su punto e Iruka terminó invitándoles. Por los viejos tiempos, afirmó.

Después, más cómodos, siguieron su noche en uno de los tantos bares que, con altas horas de cierre, se concentraban en la zona de ocio de la aldea. A Naruto siempre le había parecido divertido que la bien afamada zona de diversión albergase incluso los infames puticlub. El ambiente era bueno. De esos donde la música sonaba sobre el estruendo de las voces y las mesas se alineaban junto a una pista para bailar. Naruto no sabía dar un solo paso coordinado, pero Sakura le sacó de todas formas, usando, como no, la papeleta de su día especial. Incluso Iruka terminó cayendo en los brazos de una ninja médico determinada en hacerles hacer el ridículo sobre sus pies.

Por suerte, Naruto nunca se había caracterizado por su timidez, a diferencia de Iruka, y sus patosos movimientos iban siempre acompañados de carcajadas musicales que hacían reír a quienes estuviesen a su alrededor.

"Estúpido Sasuke" fue cuanto pudo pensar entonces Sakura, mirando aquel remolino de persona que iluminaba todo a su paso. Naruto refulgía con luz propia, inhalaba el vacío del espacio para llenarlo con su cálida presencia, haciendo sentir bien al afortunado que compartiese su cercanía. Naruto era como un rayo de sol en medio del frondoso bosque, o una ráfaga de viento fresco en medio de los calurosos días de verano.

Le vio bailar haciendo payasadas junto a Iruka, mucho más moderado en sus movimientos, y solo pudo preguntarse qué no habría visto Sasuke en él.

A pesar de las intenciones iníciales del rubio, en realidad ninguno de los tres buscó finalmente acompañante. Ella, simplemente, no había querido desde un principio. Iruka, estaba segura, tampoco. Y Naruto… bueno, Naruto simplemente estaba demasiado eufórico consigo mismo como para juntarse con alguien más. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada ya los tres se encontraban en un estado de embriaguez avanzada. Era irónico que todos ellos fuesen ninjas en pleno sentido de sus facultades ya que, de verlos Tsunade, les habría colgado del árbol más cercano.

Sakura agarró el brazo a Naruto para evitar que este chocase con el grupo de chicas que tenía detrás. No les habría importado, pensó mientras las veía echar miradas susceptibles sobre sus hombros desnudos, pero Naruto, simplemente, no se daba cuenta de nada de eso. En algún momento de los siguientes minutos, Iruka se disculpó, pareciendo demasiado acalorado, y se encaminó hacia los cuartos de baño. Naruto le gritó algo obsceno que el maestro prefirió ignorar y Sakura se limitó a seguir bailando.

Desde la barra, acompañado por dos de sus mejores amigos, Kakashi miraba sin disimulo alguno el grupo que formaban dos de sus antiguos alumnos e Iruka Umino. Llevaban horas bailando lo que parecía ser alguna clase de danza extraña, seguramente influenciados por esa corriente de copas que nunca parecía abandonar sus manos. Vio como otros intentaban acercarse a ellos, con intenciones presumiblemente poco inocentes, pero los tres seguían en su propio mundo, quizás siendo Iruka el único en mantener un poco más de control sobre sí mismo.

Sin poderlo evitar, recorrió despreocupadamente aquel cuerpo delgado embutido en ropa inusualmente atractiva. No solía vestirse así, ni siquiera en los días que no tenía que trabajar, y Kakashi tuvo que admitir que tenía un buen culo.

A su lado alguien rio, sacándole de sus pensamientos momentáneamente. Afortunadamente. Dejarse llevar nunca resultaba aconsejable y mucho menos con esa persona que le miraba, entre largas y tímidas pestañas, como un muchacho enamorado. Kakashi dejó su propia copa sobre la barra al ver como el maestro abandonaba su grupo para dirigirse a lo que, presumió, serían los servicios. Si bien aquello por sí mismo no suponía ningún hecho extraño, el que de una de las mesas cercanas se levantase una alta y espigada figura, con los ojos fijos en Iruka y una mueca burlona en sus labios, sí que llamó completamente su atención. Ante los gritos alentadores de sus amigos, el tipo siguió al otro ninja por la concurrida sala y Kakashi los perdió de vista.

Parpadeando ante los deslumbrantes focos de luz, Iruka siguió su camino hasta el servicio, disculpándose con las personas con las que chocaba. Hacía tantos años que no frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares, que ya había olvidado lo que era el olor del humo artificial mezclado con las colonias y el sudor. Aquel ambiente que solo se conseguía en determinados lugares y que llevaba a uno a meterse aún más en su papel. Tuvo que enfocar la vista cuando dos puertas idénticas asomaron ante él y, aliviado, comprobó que la que tenía una cola enorme era la de mujeres.

El cuarto de baño de hombres, por su parte, se encontraba vacío e Iruka pudo acercarse hasta el grifo para refrescarse el rostro. Espantado, miró la imagen que le devolvía en gran espejo en la pared. Su cabello se había soltado casi completamente de la coleta que lo sujetaba y caía ahora libre hasta más allá de sus hombros. Su rostro se mostraba sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes. Maldiciendo, pensó que lucía tan borracho como se sentía.

La puerta se abrió entonces, pasando una figura alta que se colocó en el grifo de al lado. Parpadeando, Iruka ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el rostro del hombre mientras se secaba las manos con papel. Y hubiese salido del servicio sin echarle una segunda mirada de no ser por la mano que, aferrando su hombro, le detuvo.

-¡cuánto tiempo, Iruka-san!

Tuvo que agarrarse al borde de mármol del lavabo para no caerse ante el repentino mareo que el movimiento brusco le provocó.

Ahora que le miraba de cerca, era joven. Mucho más que él y más cercano a la edad de Naruto, por ejemplo. Su estatura, sin embargo, acompañada de esa actitud arrogante que tanto solía detestar en otros, le hacía parecer mayor.

-¿No se acuerda de mí? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa. No una inocente, pero Iruka, en aquel momento, no pensó en ello.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Fui alumno suyo hace ya muchos años.

-¿Sí?

Tenía que parecer estúpido allí parado, con los ojos entornados intentando enfocar de forma decente el rostro de quien le hablaba.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Ha sido una sorpresa verle por aquí. Nunca imaginé que podría encontrarlo en un sitio así.

-He venido… -Iruka se detuvo un momento, intentando recordar qué hacía allí. Tres segundos después, una hermosa sonrisa separó sus labios-. Sakura, ¡Hemos venido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakura!

-¡Oh, veo que se están divirtiendo!

El aliento del otro olía alcohol. Eso le quedó claro a Iruka cuando una ráfaga caliente de aire de golpeó de lleno en la cara. Intentó apartarse, repentinamente consciente de la cercanía. El agarre sobre su hombro, sin embargo, se lo impidió, y de pronto todo su enfoque giró al encontrarse de cara al espejo, dos brazos fuertes rodeándole desde atrás. Iruka fue consciente también de que el tipo se estaba presionando contra él de forma incómoda. Por decirlo suavemente.

-Oye…

-Sabe, nunca creí poder verle en este tipo de situación, relajado y en una fiesta con gente de mi edad. ¿Le gustan así, Iruka-san? ¿Jóvenes y guapos?

A pesar de su estado de embriaguez, Iruka sabía qué quería sentir y qué no. Aquello, desde luego, entraba en el segundo grupo. Sin embargo, nunca se había caracterizado por sus técnicas ninjas, mucho menos en tal estado, por lo que poco pudo hacer cuando se vio girado de nuevo, esta vez apoyado contra los lavabos y con el tipo entre sus piernas abiertas.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

-Espera, yo no…

-Va a estar bien, sensei, ya verá.

E Iruka, que hasta ese momento no se había sentido realmente asustado por la situación o su incapacidad de reaccionar con sus reflejos normales, fue empujado contra el espejo mientras una boca caliente y húmeda se abatía sobre la suya.

Fue visto y no visto. Tan fugaz como el ramalazo de asco que le hizo frotarse los labios cuando la figura sobre él desapareció repentinamente. Con casi todo su estupor eliminado, solo pudo bajar de su improvisado asiento mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando al bastardo. Lo encontró en uno de los cubículos del baño, contra la pared y siendo sostenido por encima del suelo por un férreo agarre sobre su cuello.

Iruka parpadeó, dos veces, pero Kakashi siguió allí, empotrando al desconocido contra la sucia pared mantras gruñía algo que resultó ininteligible a Iruka a causa de la distancia. Cuando algo brilló se percató, horrorizado, que el ninja copia había colocado un arma contra el cuello del estúpido crío.

-¡Kakashi, espera!

Si el otro le escuchó, no dio muestra alguna de ello. Los pies del acosador empezaron a sacudirse en el aire, seguramente perdido en espasmos en busca de aire. Iruka se acercó hasta ellos, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del ninja copia.

-Suéltalo, es solo un niño.

No lo era, no del todo, al menos, pero pareció calmar lo suficiente a Kakashi como para que bajase al chico y le soltase de un brusco empujón. Si no terminó en el suelo fue solo a causa de sus rápidos reflejos. También le ayudaron a desaparecer rápidamente del baño, dejando a los dos adultos a solas.

-No deberías beber hasta el punto de no poder defenderte.

-No he bebido tanto –mintió. Era vergonzoso que un niñato le hubiese pillado con la guardia baja.

-Ya, claro. Estoy seguro de que solo estabas esperando a que se apartase de ti para usar tu lengua y maldecirle. ¿Cierto?

Iruka frunció el ceño, aún algo mareado pero no por ello dispuesto a soportar una regañina de aquella persona en concreto.

-Gracias –masculló, colocándose el jersey en su sitio y apartándose del otro ninja. Iruka se entretuvo todo lo que pudo, sin decidirse a levantar la mirada y esperando que el otro también se marchase. La suerte, no obstante, no estaba de su lado y Kakashi se quedó allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos entrecerrados —o al menos el único que su sempiterna máscara dejaba visible—.

Maldito fuera.

-Es hora de que os marchéis a casa –fue cuanto dijo, clavando en Iruka una mirada helada.

E Iruka, que debió perder momentáneamente la razón, se echó a reír. Porque sí, porque no podía ser de otra forma y aquella situación, quizás debido a su estado de embriaguez, resultaba tan inverosímil como que de pronto empezasen a brotarle alas de los pies.

Kakashi levantó sus cejas, evidentemente sorprendido, pero a Iruka no le importó. Le costó algunos minutos recuperar la calma, irguiéndose luego con una compostura que estaba lejos de sentir y una tensa sonrisa en los labios.

-Que amable de tu parte, Kakashi –si el otro encontró extraño el uso de su nombre sin distintivos, no lo demostró. Ni siquiera pestañeó ante el deje arrastrado de su tono de voz-. Siembre, ¡siempre!, tan amable.

Dio lo que, a su parecer, fueron un par de zancadas. Desde cualquier otra perspectiva parecerían más bien pasos vacilantes, pero Iruka no iba a pararse a pensar en ello. Cuando logró llegar a su altura, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de aquel rostro apuesto y semiculto bajo aquella maldita tela, elevó una mano hasta agarrar la máscara, tirando de ella hacia abajo.

-Eres un jodido bastardo, Kakashi –escupió- y lo peor de todo es que lo sabes perfectamente.

Más tarde, con dos litros menos de alcohol en su sistema y su cerebro de nuevo funcionando en condiciones, se llevaría el susto de su vida, seguido, por supuesto, de un malestar solo comparable al pleno conocimiento de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo; pero allí, casi cegado por los fluorescentes del servicio y apestando a bebida no demasiado barata, Iruka no pensó. Su cerebro colapsó ante aquel aroma que tanto anhelaba, ante aquellos ojos oscuros que le miraban entre reprochadores y exasperados. Iruka, simplemente, se rindió a lo inevitable y solo eso podía explicar el que agarrase a Kakashi por el cuello de su jersey, lo atrajese hacia sí y, con menos equilibrio del que le hubiese gustado, le besase.

Allí mismo, en medio de un servicio de mala muerte y con decenas de personas al otro lado de la puerta, Iruka tiró por tierra años y años de autocontención para dejarse arrastrar por algo tan primitivo como su maldita libido.

Le sintió tensarse contra él, tal vez preparado para empujarle y quitárselo de encima. Pero aquello nunca ocurrió. Kakashi, para su completo asombro, abrió los labios ante su entusiasmo y aquella lengua, tan conocedora de las artes amatorias, acarició la de Iruka cuando esta salió, intempestiva e indagadora. Iruka gimió, porque simplemente no pudo resistirse, y sintió como se derretía rápidamente entre aquellos fuertes brazos que pronto encontraron su punto de apoyo en la zona baja de su espalda.

Kakashi sabía besar, eso seguro, e Iruka, perdido en un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles, solo pudo desear que aquel momento se congelase en el tiempo. ¿Sería posible, acaso?

Obviamente no y tan rápido como llegó la aceptación, también lo hizo el rechazo. Un rápido empujón, que casi le hizo caer dentro de uno de los cubículos, y Kakashi simplemente desapareció del servicio, dejándole allí, en medio de un ensordecedor silencio, tan aturdido como uno podía estar después de haber eliminado todo aquello que establecía las bases de su cordura.

Porque había besado a Kakashi, sí, vaya mierda, pero es que Kakashi le había devuelto el beso. Y aquello, en su ordenado y metódico mundo, no tenía sentido alguno.

Más confuso que mareado, salió también del cuarto de baño, buscando a sus dos compañeros mientras su corazón volaba en otra dirección distinta.

Ellos eran simplemente hermosos. Tan hermosos, de hecho, como todos aquellos imprevistos que aparecían de la nada y se encargaban de llenar todos los vacíos del alma. Una vez había oído que mirar los ojos de la persona amada podía acelerar el corazón, dificultar la respiración y volver todo de colores más brillantes. Y aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos claros que le miraban desde un rostro angelical, eran los únicos que podían llenar su estéril corazón con toda clase de sentimientos.

Y es que en el otro lado de la balanza, allí donde se encontraba Sasuke, las cosas no eran demasiado diferentes. El día que Naruto se fue, ni siquiera se enteró. No es que fuese algo demasiado extraño, tuvo que recordarse algunos días después, pero de hecho sus horas pasaban tan ajetreadas que la ausencia del otro resultaba casi invisible en medio del caos.

Eran los crepúsculos, como los filósofos que vienen a contar lo ya acontecido, los que dejaban caer la soledad con todo su peso. Las horas que durante el día transcurrían entre papeleos, llantos y regañinas pasaban desde el atardecer con monótona y miserable lentitud. Los niños dormían casi en completo silencio y solamente el ruido ocasional del viento chocando contra las ventanas interrumpía aquel agobiante ambiente.

La misión, por tanto, le vino que ni pintada. Era algo sencillo, más diplomático que de acción, pero igualmente útil tanto para la aldea como para él. Era gracioso ver cómo aquellos grandes magnates que controlaban algunas de las fuentes imprescindibles de materia prima se contorsionaban en exageradas reverencias ante su figura. Claro, ¡Cómo no hacerlo! ¡Ante él, el último de los Uchiha! Ayudaba, por supuesto, que entre su excelsa herencia se encontrasen numerosas acciones de diferentes compañías. Sasuke, como buen ninja, nunca había prestado demasiada atención a sus activos financieros, no encontrándolos nada interesantes con aquellas listas interminables de números y porcentajes. Sus arcas estaban llenas, lejos de una inminente quiebra que pusiese en peligro el provenir de su familia, y aquello para él era más que suficiente.

Por desgracia la Hokage no opinaba igual. El tema de la construcción de presas en uno de los dos suministros de agua que poseía la aldea era algo importante en el orden del día y cuando Sasuke, en una intervención, ahora sabía, completamente ingenua, exclamó: -¡Somos ninjas, vieja, no deberíamos tener que preocuparnos por esas tonterías de mercaderes! –Tsunade había contestado, con una voz fría y los ojos entrecerrados: –Y dime, estúpido Uchiha ¿De dónde mierda crees que sale el agua que bebes todos los días en tu casa?

Sasuke sabía de dónde provenía. No es que fuera estúpido. Era solo que nunca le habían interesado esos detalles técnicos que en su vida como luchador había ignorado. Cada uno que se ocupase de lo suyo, había sido siempre su lema, y hasta entonces había funcionado perfectamente.

La misión, por tanto, fue aburrida. Por decirlo sutilmente. En vez de enemigos se vio rodeado de adulones mentecatos llenos de papeles que Sasuke no quería leer. Hombres orondos que atusaban su bigote mientras mantenían fija sus miradas codiciosas. Bien, puede que eso de generalizar fuese simplemente una reacción ante el tedio, pero no era algo que fuese a quitarle el sueño.

Y días después, con los músculos entumecidos de inactividad pero un montón de conocimientos adquiridos sobre la repartición del agua y como eso era fundamental a la hora de mantener la paz en un territorio, volvió por fin a la aldea. La casa le recibió vacía. No era algo inesperado, pero aun así le resultó incómodo. Como si algo, de hecho, no encajase en aquel estéril ambiente, limpio de ruidos y suciedad.

Se duchó con rapidez, a pesar de que por norma general le encantaba quedarse más rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente, y se vistió con ropa casual. Su cuarto seguía exactamente como lo había dejado, por lo que supuso que Naruto no habría pasado por la casa. Aún tenía algunas pertenencias esparcidas por las diferentes habitaciones. Ni media hora después, Sasuke se presentó en la puerta del dobe, quien le abrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los chillidos de sus hijos de fondo. Y Sasuke, mal que le pesase, casi suspiró, aliviado.

Cuando Naruto volvió de su misión, la cual se había presentado absurdamente aburrida en su labor de guardaespaldas, comprendió que cuando se decía eso de que la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas no era huyendo de ellas, no se decía en vano. Era algo triste ver cómo los acontecimientos se sucedieron uno tras otro y él solo pudo mirar desde su sitio, incapaz de moverse o hacer algo para detenerlo.

El causante de todo, sorprendentemente, no fue otro sino Sai, quien se presentó en su casa una mañana de domingo con una enorme sonrisa en aquel rostro normalmente inexpresivo y los ojos brillantes por alguna emoción de la cual solo él era consciente. Naruto, en un principio, retrocedió, porque aquello no pintaba nada bien; momentos después, cuando Sai se auto invitó a su casa, traspasando el umbral y cerrando las puertas tras de sí, finalmente pudo reaccionar.

-Buenos días, Naruto.

Sí, eso había pensado él hasta hacía apenas unos minutos.

-Hola, Sai. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

El susodicho dejó de lado su posición junto a la puerta para adentrarse en el desordenado salón. Después de un rápido reconocimiento, decidió sentarse en el sillón, esperando que Naruto le acompañase. Rindiéndose a lo inevitable, soltó un largo suspiró y se acercó hasta él.

-Bien, ¿quieres algo de desayunar? Ahora mismo me estaba preparando algo.

Sai negó con la cabeza, dejándole marchar para que terminase de verter la leche en su enorme tazón y coger los cereales azucarados que tanto le gustaban. En vez de sentarse junto a su invitado, se dirigió hacia la mesa, tomando asiento en una de las viejas sillas.

-¿Qué tal tu misión? –le preguntó. Sai se levantó, posicionándose en la otra silla vacía y cogiendo de sobre la mesa una naranja. Naruto no sabía cuánto llevaba allí, pero Sai sabría si se la comía o no.

-Aburrida. -Debía ser una epidemia-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Has pensado sobre lo nuestro?

Naruto ni siquiera sabía que había algo a lo que se pudiese llamar "nuestro", pero con Sai los discursos largos y bien argumentados no funcionaban.

-Sai, escúchame bien: lo que sucedió aquel día, fue cosa de una sola vez. Nosotros somos amigos y, como ves, aun habiendo salido de la casa del bastardo, todo sigue igual. Hoy mismo voy a ver a mis hijos. Puedes quedarte si quieres con nosotros.

Tuvo que reconocerle el que no empezarse con una rabieta. Todo lo que hizo, por el contrario, fue asentir en silencio mientras dejaba en la mesa la naranja a medio comer y se tomaba un largo trago de leche directamente desde la botella. Naruto no se quejó, mostrando una sonrisa divertida por primera vez en muchos días.

Y aquella camaradería que temió haber perdido se instaló de nuevo entre ellos con un correcto "click" que llenó la casa de ese cómodo ambiente que siempre había caracterizado a Sai. Le ayudó a recoger el salón, tirando de paso toda la fruta guardada en la cesta de la cocina. Le escuchó murmurar algo acerca de la irresponsabilidad, pero Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado con la limpieza del pegajoso suelo como para hacerle algún caso.

Terminaron a eso de las once, tras lo cual Naruto empezó a contarle lo aburrida que había sido su misión. Aquella vez no había necesidad de guardar silencio, por lo que estuvo quejándose de lo poco valorado que estaba durante casi media hora. Fue casi a las doce cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Naruto, sumergido de nuevo en esa amistosa camaradería, ni siquiera se preocupó cuando el ambu se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a abrir. Sus alarmas ni siquiera sonaron cuando los chillidos pocos dignos de su hija se dejaron escuchar por toda la casa. Y con los bebés, cargando una enorme bolsa decorada con lacitos de colores, Sasuke entró junto a un sonriente Sai.

Solo entonces algo se encendió en el cerebro de Naruto.

-Yuuki ha estado tosiendo durante la noche. Le he llevado donde Tsunade y ha dicho que solo le abriguemos un poco más.

La preocupación inmediata por su hijo hizo que cualquier otro pensamiento quedase completamente eclipsado. Acercándose en dos zancadas, cogió al bebé entre sus brazos para depositar un sonoro beso en la morena coronilla. Con un gorgoreo de esos que tan bien se le daban, el pequeño empezó a tirar de los rubios cabellos de su padre.

-Sí, sí, yo también te he echado de menos.

-Me ha dado un tónico para subirle las defensas, además. Dáselo cuando vayas a acostarlo.

Naruto asintió, dejando a su hijo sentado sobre la alfombra nueva que había comprado con el único propósito de que ellos no jugasen sobre las frías baldosas. La siguiente en pasar a sus brazos fue Yuna, que le babeó sobre la mejilla en lo que ella suponía era un beso. Sonriendo y con el corazón mucho más liviano, Naruto la alzó en vuelo mientras la escuchaba chillar de alegría. A Sasuke no le gustaba que los zarandeara así, pero Naruto siempre había pretendido no escucharle. Si a los niños les encantaba, ¿por qué escuchar a ese pelmazo?

Sai se había agachado para entonces, siguiendo a Yuuki el juego con uno de aquellos peluches enormes que tanto le gustaban. Al verlos, Naruto resopló, girándose hacia Sasuke mientras cambiaba a su hija de brazo para coger la bolsa que el otro le tendía.

-¿Te irás de misión?

-No. Aún no, al menos. Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones.

-Oh. Puedes venir entonces cuando quieras para verlos.

Sasuke asintió, mirando incómodo a su alrededor.

-Será raro estar en casa sin ellos.

Sí, sí que lo sería. Pero, de alguna forma, debían encontrar la manera de vivir con ello. Era cuestión de acostumbrarse, pensó. Y así mimo se lo dijo.

-Lo sé –contestó Sasuke, frotándose la frente mientras cerraba los ojos. Se le veía cansado y Naruto tuvo el estúpido impulso de abrazarle. Por supuesto no lo hizo, por razones obvias, además, pero la idea no se fue de su cabeza hasta mucho después.

Le ofreció algo de beber y no pudo sorprenderse más cuando el Uchiha aceptó. Iba vestido de forma casual, manteniendo, eso sí, sus tonos oscuros. El pelo era lo que desentonaba en su pulcra apariencia y Naruto apostaría lo que fuera a que eso se debía a sus hijos y la manía que tenían por enredar sus pequeños dedos en todo cabello que encontrasen a su paso. Tuvo que volverse para que viera su sonrisa.

-¿Té? –preguntó, encaminándose hacia la cocina. Era una suerte que Sai y él hubiesen terminado de limpiar. El bastardo era un obseso del orden y la limpieza.

-Sí, gracias.

No se sentó junto a los niños sino que lo hizo en el desvalijado sillón. Parecía cómodo allí, en medio de una casa muy diferente a la propia, pero Naruto conocía perfectamente su poder de adaptación. El bastardo también sabía poner esa cara de póker, así que bien podía estar ahora muriéndose del asco que nadie iba a enterarse.

Entre las peculiares artes culinarias del rubio, el té era una de esas cosas que sí podía hacer. Sabía, además, cómo le gustaba a Sasuke por lo que no tardó mucho en dar con los pequeños sobres guardados al fondo de uno de los armarios y en poner el agua a hervir. Cuando volvió con la taza al salón encontró que Sai y los niños se habían trasladado también al sillón y estaban jugando con su padre.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, dejó la bandeja en la mesa baja y se sentó en una silla. Por supuesto, quien salvó el bochornoso silencio fue Sai, ajeno, aparentemente, a la tensión del ambiente.

-Faltan dos meses para que cumplan un año, ¿verdad?

-Casi. El tres de junio.

Y, con diez meses, los gemelos andaban ya como si hubiesen nacido con alas en los pies. Bueno, eso, quizás, era una exageración, pero Naruto no podía sino asombrarse ante los rápidos avances de ambos retoños. Sus balbuceos, por otra parte, aún resultaban algo incomprensible para cualquier adulto.

-Crecen demasiado rápido –suspiró.

-¿No van a ir a la guardería?

Naruto, que no había hablado con Sasuke aún de sus visitas al orfanato junto a los niños, miró a Sai con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Quizás en un futuro –respondió el Uchiha, aparentemente ajeno a los gestos de Naruto.

Yuuki eligió ese momento para levantarse sobre sus temblorosas piernecillas y caminar, agarrado al borde del sillón, hasta Naruto. Su padre le recibió con los brazos abiertos, aunque el niño parecía contento con sostenerse él mismo. Le llegaba a Naruto poco más allá de sus rodillas.

-Son demasiado pequeños –continuó Sasuke. Naruto no estaba de acuerdo pero siguió jugando con su hijo, no queriendo contestar a aquello.

-¡Qué va! Lo están haciendo muy bien con los niños, Iruka no deja de decírnoslo. Además, ahora todo está resuelto. Naruto, los niños y tú podéis volver a ser una familia. Naruto ya no te necesitará para sus escarceos sexuales, así que todo irá bien, ¿verdad, Naruto?

Su hijo soltó un grito de protesta cuando el mencionado casi saltó de la silla. A tiempo agarró al niño, evitando que cayese al suelo cuan largo era.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Ahora Naruto y yo somos amantes.

Naruto ni siquiera tiempo después sabría con exactitud quién quedó más sorprendido, si Sasuke o él mismo. Dejó a Yuuki en el suelo mientras se levantaba. El Uchiha, quien se había puesto en pie también, le miraba entre sorprendido y algo más. Algo más que, sospechaba, era enfado.

-¿Vosotros…?

-¡No! –exclamó Naruto, enfadado también.

-Sí- decía mientras tanto Sai.

-¡Sai, cállate! Nosotros no…

-Pero en la misión...

El que Sai pareciese tan confundido solo hizo que el nudo en la garganta de Naruto se acentuase.

-En la misión –murmuró entonces Sasuke, y Naruto, sin dudas, supo lo que estaba pensando.

-No es así –insistió una vez más, pero nadie le estaba escuchando. No es que a Sasuke debiese importarle, de todos modos. Y, efectivamente, en ese mismo instante, su semblante se llenó de furia.

-Espera, ¿qué mierda quieres decir con que lo están haciendo bien con otros niños? ¿Dónde? ¿Y cuándo?

-El el orfanato. Todos los…

-¡Sai! –gritó.

-¡Naruto! –gritó a su vez Sasuke.

Este se llevó las manos a la cara, deseando desaparecer. Su hija, asustada por los gritos, empezó a llorar. Sai, solícito como siempre, se agachó para cargarla entre sus brazos mientras no dejaba de susurrarle cosas al oído.

-Tú, ven conmigo.

Naruto quiso negarse pero, cuando Sasuke se encaminó, furioso, hacia su propio cuarto, solo pudo seguirle, cabizbajo. El portazo tras de él fue prueba suficiente de que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

-¿Estás llevando a los niños al orfanato?

-Sí.

-¡Naruto! ¿No pensaste que, quizás, querría saberlo?

-Sasuke eso no…

-¿No importa?

-No me interrumpas.

-Tengo ganas de hacer mucho más que interrumpirte.

-Ya. –Chasqueó la lengua, repentinamente enfadado-. Lo otro, simplemente, te da igual, ¿no?

-¿El qué?

-Que estuviese con Sai.

-¿De verdad estuviste con él?

Que pareciese realmente sorprendido le calmó un poco.

-Más o menos. No, no exactamente.

-Espera un momento, ¿te lo estás tirando?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Fue solo esa vez. Y ni siquiera…

-¡Oh, claro, por eso te fuiste así, de la nada!

-No me fui de la nada, es solo que tu inmenso orgullo, que vete tú a saber de dónde sacas, no te permite pensar de otra forma.

-Naruto…

-Sí, ya empezamos. Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…

-Vete a la mierda.

-Sí, ya, que respuesta más ingeniosa. Muy propia de ti, por otra parte.

Sasuke abrió la boca para protestar, pero de pronto se quedó en silencio, mirándole acusadoramente.

-Estás intentando desviar el tema, ¿verdad?

¿Lo estaba? Sí, seguramente sí, pero no era algo que fuese a admitir.

-Perdona que me ofenda saber que ni siquiera te importa pensar en que pude haberme tirado a otro, como bien has dicho, mientras éramos amantes. O lo que se supone que fuéramos.

-¿Entonces sí te acostaste con él?

El muy bastardo parecía entre furioso y sorprendido y Naruto bufó, exasperado.

-¡Eres insoportable! –gritó.

-¡Y tú vas a volverme loco! ¿Qué mierda quieres que diga? ¿Quieres que me enfade o que simplemente me encoja de hombros? ¿Quieres que te deje de hablar, indignado? Ni siquiera soy capaz de comprenderte, Naruto.

-No lo sé, ¿vale? No tengo ni la más jodida idea.

Pero, en el fondo, esperaba algo más. Simplemente algo más. Visto que no lo iba a obtener, prefería cambiar de tema y lamerse, cuando estuviera solo, las heridas.

-Volvamos a lo importante: tus hijos. Sí, los estoy llevando al orfanato.

-¿Sin consultármelo?

-Sin consultártelo.

Aquel tic en el ojo que tan pocas oportunidades tenía de ver apareció allí, en aquel instante, contorsionando de manera extraña la fina ceja de Sasuke.

-Estás haciendo un estupendo trabajo para acabar con mi paciencia –repitió-. ¿Por qué los estás llevando?

-Porque no quiero que les pase como a nosotros, Sasuke. –Antes de que pudiese interrumpirle, Naruto continuó-. Necesitan entrar en contacto con niños también.

-Pero son demasiado pequeños aún.

-No lo son.

-Y eso lo sabes porque…

Sasuke le miró, elevando una de sus cejas. ¡Qué persona más irritante!

-Iruka me lo dijo. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a decirme acaso que tú sabes mejor que él lo que les conviene a los niños en materia de educación?

-Sigo siendo su padre.

-Al igual que yo. Y eso no nos lleva a nada. Mira, hagamos una cosa: mañana pensaba llevarlos un rato, pásate por allí a eso de las diez y comprueba por ti mismo el bien que les hace estar junto a otros niños. –Naruto se acercó hasta colocar una mano en el hombro del otro, apretando suavemente-. ¿Por favor?

Un suspiro de frustración y un seco encogimiento de hombros después, el Uchiha asintió.

-Bien, pero que esta sea la última vez que me ocultas algo sobre ellos.

Naruto recordó de pronto que Sasuke no era quien para criticar algo así, que él había escondido algo mucho más grave, pero ya que había conseguido lo que quería estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar el asunto de que drogase a sus hijos sin decirle una maldita palabra al respecto.

-Lo prometo –exclamó, la palma en alto como quien hace el mejor y más serio juramento.

-Y ahora, de vuelta a lo de Sai, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?

-¿De verdad sois amantes?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!

Sasuke le echó una de sus miradas, una de aquellas que le dejaban paralizado y con el corazón corriendo mucho más rápido de lo que debería. La idea de abrazarlo volvió entonces con todas sus fuerzas, mas, antes de poder si quiera moverse, el otro se apartó, girándose hacia la puerta.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana a las diez en el orfanato. No llegues tarde.

-Sasuke –le llamó. Cuando el otro se detuvo, con la mano ya en el picaporte, Naruto corrió hasta pararse justo detrás de él, empujando la madera de la puerta para impedirle salir-. Eres un gran hijo de puta –susurró sobre su oreja. Sabía perfectamente que era uno de sus puntos débiles y tuvo que contenerse para no reír cuando le vio estremecerse ligeramente.

-Apártate.

-Aburrido.

Pero le dejó ir porque, más que otra cosa, sería él quien más perjudicado saldría si al final conseguía lo que estaba buscando. Cuando Sasuke salió de su cuarto, Naruto se dejó caer contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta.

-Maldita sea –se quejó y, con una mirada a su semi endurecida entrepierna, dejó escapar una seca carcajada-. Supongo que hoy también seremos tú y yo solos.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

_Justo a su lado, un poco a la izquierda sobre su cabeza, la respiración jadeante quemaba contra su piel. Era espesa y poco entonada, de esas que se dejan escapar en los momentos más oportunos en medio de noches ocurras y sábanas de algodón. Porque él no usaba seda. No le gustaba, resbaladiza y fría contra su cuerpo. Prefería el calor que otorgaba el grueso algodón al rozar su pecho desnudo al frotarse de forma insistente cuando él, desde arriba, arremetía contra su espalda, embistiendo con enfurecida necesidad mientras sus manos, convertidas en garras antaño mortales, clavaban sus puños bajo la almohada. _

_Le escuchó susurrar algo ininteligible que se terminó perdiendo entre pesadas respiraciones. Sintió como aquel miembro endurecido se abría paso en su interior, sin pausas ni prisas, en un errático vaivén que poco a poco le hacía perder la sincronización de sus movimientos. ¿Pero a quién importaba eso? A él no, desde luego, y a su acompañante menos, por lo visto. _

_Su mano se desvió hasta agarrar su propio miembro, goteando de necesidad contra las claras sábanas y dejando tras de sí blancos regueros de semen. Frotó una vez y otra, y a la tercera todo su cuerpo se tensó. La otra persona debió notarlo también, elevándose sobre sus antebrazos para no aplastarlo, y con un fuerte gruñido y un mordisco brusco en su nuca, Sasuke terminó corriéndose entre sus dedos, sintiendo como un líquido espeso y tibio se derramaba también en su interior. _

_Cansado y aturdido, limpió su mano sobre las sábanas, algo totalmente asqueroso en cualquier otro momento, y cerró los ojos, incapaz de pensar en una sola razón para mantenerse despierto. No le escuchó hablar, por lo que supuso que se habría acostado junto a él, sus ojos azules cerrados también y aquella eterna sonrisa aún pintada en sus labios. _

Horas después, o quizás fueron minutos, Sasuke nunca lo sabría, sus ojos se abrieron ante la insistente luz solar. Al momento, dos cosas vinieron a la cabeza: primero, que aquel mismo día había quedado con Naruto para ir al orfanato; segundo, y mucho más preocupante, que su ropa interior estaba vergonzosamente húmeda y pegada contra su piel.

Recuerdos de su sueño, recuerdos demasiado vividos, a decir verdad, le hicieron maldecir en voz alta, levantándose de entre las sábanas para desprenderse de la ajustada ropa interior. Sorprendentemente, su miembro seguía medio duro aún, cosa que solo le hizo gruñir mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. ¿Desde cuándo tenía sueños húmedos con el idiota de Naruto? Aquella vez no podía echar la culpa a la frustración sexual, por lo que solo quedaba cargar con su conciencia y dejar de lado lo absurdo de la situación.

La mañana pasó rápidamente entre desayunos fríos y cambios de sábanas. No quiso mirar demasiado la mancha que delataba su increíble falta de autocontrol, haciendo una bola con la arrugada tela y tirándola después en el cesto de ropa sucia. Todo fue al cuarto de lavandería, donde más tarde quedaría impecable con un buen fregado. Ya que había retrasado una reunión importante con la Hokage por la estúpida visita al orfanato, Sasuke decidió que haría de esta un corto acontecimiento; solo para asegurarse, en realidad, que Naruto no estaba metiendo a sus hijos en problemas. Ya había arreglado los pocos puntos flacos que encontró en la seguridad del recinto, por lo que solo quedaba comprobar cómo lo pasaban los gemelos entre tantos niños extraños.

Y así, ni media hora después de haber fregado su taza, se encontró frente a la puerta de la institución infantil a la espera de un impuntual Naruto, que apareció diez minutos tarde con sus hijos a cuestas y una enorme bolsa que arrastraba tras de sí.

-¿Qué demonios llevas ahí, dobe? –fue su saludo cuando el rubio se detuvo a su lado. Una mirada fulminante y un gesto despectivo después, Naruto contestó:

-Juguetes. Estos dos bribones tienen para dar y tomar gracias a todos sus "padrinos", así que decidí donar algunos al orfanato.

Sasuke, a sabiendas de la cantidad de juguetes que los niños no usaban, no encontró problema alguno con la decisión del otro. Naruto no esperó a que saliese nadie a recibirle, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con seguir a su alta figura cuando, tras depositar a uno de los niños en sus brazos, se adentró en el recinto por la puerta principal.

-Es horario lectivo, por lo que solo los más pequeños están ahora aquí –empezó a explicar Naruto mientras le guiaba entre los largos pasillos pintados con tonos alegres. Tres puertas a la derecha, dos a la izquierda y llegaron a un enorme salón decorado con dibujos de animales gigantes pintados sobre paredes amarillas. El suelo estaba acolchado con algún tipo de material blando y sobre él se encontraban al menos una docena de niños enfrascados en algún tipo de juego en grupo. Un joven de quizás la misma edad que Naruto y Sasuke dirigía al corrillo en lo que parecía ser algún tipo de canción infantil.

Y sin poder contenerse, por supuesto, preguntó:

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Según me explicó Iruka, determinado tipo de juegos infantiles pueden servir para el desarrollo físico y mental de los niños.

Aquello, que sonaba sospechosamente como algo que Naruto nunca diría, al menos no con esas palabras, le hizo asentir en silencio, mirando de nuevo como los niños coloreaban en grandes papeles blancos extendidos frente a ellos.

Sasuke no vio más que líneas dispersas sin ningún sentido aparente. Los colores, eso sí, abundaban tanto como los animales en las paredes.

-¿Y Yuuki y Yuna también lo hacen?

-A veces. Sí. Les gusta estar con otros niños, a pesar de que al principio temíamos que su condición de gemelos pudiera ser un obstáculo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo visto, se acostumbrar a relacionarse entre sí, impidiendo que se abran a otras personas. Iruka cree que el que reciban tantas visitas casi a diario ha ayudado a que aprendan a aceptar a otros niños.

-¿Y no han tenido ningún problema con los demás?

-Casi ninguno. Siempre pueden surgir peleas. Los niños, por lo visto, son realmente egoístas con sus cosas. Si ya entre ellos se pelean constantemente por atención y por sus juguetes, imagínate eso multiplicado por casi quince pequeños demonios. Simplemente puede volverse un caos porque cuando uno llora muchos otros se contagian.

Naruto, a pesar de sus palabras, mostraba una cálida sonrisa. Una que tantas veces le había demostrado lo mucho que le gustaban los niños. Por un momento no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel idiota tenía pensado formar una familia y tener más hijos. Y lo que aquello supondría para los gemelos. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tal y como había predicho el rubio, en cuanto los niños se unieron al corro empezaron a jugar con el resto. Eran quizás demasiado pequeños, por lo que sus dibujos no eran sino líneas dispersas que muchas veces se salían del marco de papel. Aquello no parecía importarle al profesor, quien se limitaba a corregir su postura mientras ellos continuaban con sus obras de arte personalizadas.

Cuando terminaron con aquel juego, el joven maestro repartió a cada niño rompecabezas de grandes y coloridas piezas. Sasuke pudo ver como variaban según la edad de los infantes.

-Nosotros no tenemos de esos –masculló al ver a sus hijos realmente concentrados en el puzle.

-Dilo por tu parte. Yo les compré algunos hace poco.

Una mirada de su parte y Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Incomprensiblemente fue Kiba quien lo sugirió. La tienda de juguetes de Konoha tiene una variedad increíble para niños de todo tipo de edades. Nunca pensé que alguien con menos de un año pudiera jugar con esas cosas…

-Podrías haberlo dicho –mascullo, enfadado pero sin saber muy bien el por qué. Naruto, por lo visto demasiado lúcido aquella mañana, no tuvo reparo alguno en mostrárselo.

-Sasuke, esto no es una carrera por ver quién es mejor padre.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso, idiota.

Pero, en el fondo, quizás sí que lo sentía así. Era tan retorcido y estúpido que no iba a mencionarlo en voz alta, aquello lo haría real, pero igualmente se sentía asqueado ante tales pensamientos.

Una hora después, viendo que el tiempo se agotaba, Sasuke se despidió para su reunión con la Hokage. Tuvo que reconocer, al menos ante sí mismo, que aquella idea del orfanato no estaba mal. Sus hijos parecían felices y a gusto entre el resto de niños. Él, por su parte, estaba completamente perdido en cómo ayudarlos a evolucionar y desarrollar su potencial, por lo que aquello debía ser una ayuda eficaz.

Confiaba en Iruka tanto como podía confiar en otra persona, por lo que la idea de dejar a sus hijos a su cargo no se le hacía tan difícil. Su antiguo maestro tenía ese toque mágico que algunas personas poseían con el trato infantil. Sasuke carecía de él, por supuesto, pero Naruto sí que parecía haber sido tocado por la varita a la hora del reparto. Una vez incluso escuchó decir al chico perro que parecía más maternal que muchas mujeres. No hay que señalar que tras aquello el estúpido de Kiba no pudo sentarse en condiciones durante casi una semana, pero Sasuke tenía que darle crédito por haberse atrevido a decirle aquello en su propia cara. Los arrebatos de furia del dobe eran algo a temer.

La reunión con Tsunade fue rápida y sorprendentemente fructífera. Poco a poco las misiones estúpidas estaban dando paso a aquellas que sí podrían equipararse a su nivel. No se trataba solo del aburrimiento que suponía el cuidar de unos niños durante una función infantil, o de ancianos inmersos en reuniones que solo a ellos les importaban; Sasuke, simplemente, no soportaba aquella inactividad. Su cuerpo pedía horas y horas de entrenamiento extra para quemar el exceso de energía y su mente se encontraba inevitablemente rondando temas innecesarios y, hasta cierto punto, estúpidos.

La misión asignada contaba de dos partes diferentes: primero, rastreo encubierto de tres criminales de alto rango que habían robado hacia solo dos días una serie de documentos sellados con técnicas secretas de la aldea. En el proceso, lamentablemente, habían dado muerte a dos guardias custodios, por lo que se les había puesto en caza y captura de forma inmediata; segundo, y más complicado, descubrir quién, o quiénes, habían sido los responsables del encargo. Porque aquello podía tener dos resultados: o bien que los documentos terminaran entrando en el mercado negro, lo cual sería un desastre por la dificultad de encontrar su destino, o que alguien con la capacidad económica suficiente hubiese contratado a esos hombres para que ejecutaran el robo. Aquella segunda opción, por supuesto, era la más plausible, y llevó a Sasuke a plantearse si acaso no llevaban demasiada ventaja en su huída.

Como fuera, el rastro no sería difícil de encontrar, al menos no debería serlo, y la parte que quedaba era dar con quién se había atrevido a perpetrar semejante acto contra la propia seguridad de Konoha. Mucho se temían que fuese alguien interno de la aldea. Alguien que supiese, desde un principio, qué contenían los documentos y dónde se encontraban guardados.

Entender el corazón humano a veces resultaba agotador. O al menos a esa conclusión había llegado Naruto después de la intensa reflexión a la que había sido expuesto en los últimos meses. ¿Quién había dicho que las personas eran fácilmente legibles? Fuese quien fuese, el bastardo de seguro que no conocía a Sasuke Uchiha.

Con la cabeza en las nubes y el cuerpo agotado tras cinco horas de intenso entrenamiento, llegó sudoroso y exhausto a su casa. Una larga ducha, una cena bien condimentada y un pijama de fino algodón después, Naruto terminó tendido sobre su cama sin sacar si quiera sus sábanas de los bordes. ¿A quién importaba aquello? A pesar de que sus ojos se cerraron, buscando el merecido descanso, su mente seguía bullendo de actividad mientras toda una película de imágenes se reproducía una y otra vez, como malas imitaciones de cine barato.

Finalmente, cuando se hizo evidente que no lograría dormir, se rindió a lo evidente, levantándose para poder quedar recostado contra el cabecero mientras clavaba su mirada en la bandana que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche.

Maldito bastardo.

Maldito fuese él y todo lo que él representaba. ¡Y qué se jodiera! En el mal sentido de la palabra, por supuesto.

Aquel día, tras devolver a los niños a la casa Uchiha, el vengador le había propuesto una tarde de entrenamiento en los bosques situados al sur de la aldea. Los niños se quedarían con Sakura mientras ellos gozaban, como en los viejos tiempos, de horas y horas de exhaustivo ejercicio físico. Y no, esta vez tampoco del bueno.

O al menos eso pensaba Naruto, porque cerca de una hora después de haber comenzado, no pudo evitar empezar a cuestionárselo. _¿Qué está tramando este bastardo_? No pudo evitar cuestionarse cuando el otro, parado sobre una fina rama del árbol más cercano, se irguió para mirarle de forma sospechosamente fija. Era de aquellas miradas que a algunos podían helarle el alma pero que a Naruto, desde hacía meses, solo conseguían ponerle cachondo.

Dejó pasar aquello, sabiendo, aun sin querer, que nada bueno saldría de ello. Y hubiese funcionado muy bien si en las siguientes horas Sasuke no se hubiese comportado de forma sumamente extraña. No eran ya solo las miradas, que le calentaban y asustaban a partes iguales. Eran los contactos supuestamente inocentes que o bien rozaban casualmente una de sus piernas o se perdían entre las capas de su camisa. Naruto, que jamás se había parado a pensar en lo eróticamente estimulante que podían llegar a ser cierta clase de ejercicios físicos, se encontró terriblemente excitado y con la cabeza dividida entre el trasero de Sasuke, que se marcaba de forma obscena en esos pantalones ajustados y cortos, y en intentar que aquellas técnicas de fuego maldito no acabasen con él.

La idea inicial de que todo aquello estaba en su mente, seguramente causado por la frustración sexual, se disolvió rápidamente entre cenizas cuando, de la nada, entre puñetazos y patadas que siempre daban allí donde más dolían, Sasuke le había estampado contra la rugosa y cortante corteza de un árbol, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el de Naruto y, ahora sí, dedicándole una mirada llena de calor y deseos insatisfechos.

Naruto, completamente fuera de sí, solo pudo preguntarse estúpidamente si el teme sufría también de incontinencia sexual. Aquello le parecía tan probable como que cualquier día de estos se apareciese con el pelo rapado. Aquella cacatúa estirada amaba su cabello tanto como se amaba a sí mismo.

_-Sasuke, ¿por qué mierda pasas tanto tiempo peinándote frente al espejo?_ –se había atrevido a preguntarle una vez.

Sasuke, que agrió el rostro para dirigirle una fulminante mirada, clavó sus ojos en la maraña de pelos rubios que adornaban su cabeza.

-Eso, idiota, lo comprenderás el día que conozcas algún peine.

No recordaba exactamente a qué había llevado aquella discusión, pero sí que había sido entre las sábanas revueltas y con ambos retozando entre ellas. Naruto, una vez más, tuvo que maldecir a su propia memoria.

Y aquel cuerpo esbelto que tantas horas había dedicado a recorrer de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro y otra vez de vuelta al principio, se presionaba desde las puntas de los pies hasta el pecho, dejando lugar a pocas dudas respecto a sus próximas intenciones. El excitado miembro de Sasuke, aplastado contra su estómago de forma más que evidente, daba claras señales de peligro.

-Teme, estúpido bastardo, ya puedes ir soltándome.

Pero aquello, por razones obvias, no sucedió. Una risa suya, de aquellas que eran medio risas medio sonido irónico de auto apreciación, salió de entre aquellos finos labios y entonces, en un movimientos que Naruto ya casi había olvidado, bajó su boca hacia la suya, aprisionando sus labios en un beso que pronto se convirtió en un reclamo. Naruto ni siquiera pudo comprender de qué, pero aquello poco importaba cuando todas las hormonas empezaban a revolucionarse a la vez, creando miles de sensaciones que sacudían su cuerpo en cientos de pequeños pinchazos entre placenteros y dolorosos. No sabría afirmar con exactitud qué parte salía ganando.

Y su lengua, traicionera ella como era, no pudo sino salir en respuesta de la de Sasuke, que invadió su espacio personal con una soltura que poco tenía que ver con lo acontecido en los últimos tiempos. ¿Dónde encajaba Naruto todo esto? Desde luego en algún punto entre haber perdido por completo la cabeza y que alguien hubiese drogado a Sasuke.

El momento, por suerte, terminó antes si quiera de haber comenzado en serio y, con un movimiento ágil que le llevó de un solo salto a una de las ramas medias del árbol en el que Naruto estaba apoyado, Sasuke se apartó. Así, sin más. Como si aquello no hubiese movido de nuevo sus cimientos y la carne de sus brazos no hubiese explotado en repentina piel de gallina.

-Eres tan lento como siempre, Naruto –fue cuanto dijo el bastardo, una sonrisa de aquellas en los labios y mirando después al encapotado cielo, como si allí pudiese hallar la respuesta a algún complicado trabalenguas-. Sí, definitivamente lento.

Y después desapareció. Lo hizo de golpe, dejando tras de sí únicamente aquella estela de humo y tierra que parecía perseguirle a todo sitios, y Naruto, entre excitado y malhumorado, se ajustó el paquete maldiciendo en voz quizás demasiado alta para encaminarse después hacia su propia casa.

¡Qué le jodiesen a aquel maldito desgraciado!

Fue poco después de su esperado regreso a la aldea, en esos días en los que aún permanecía bajo arresto domiciliario, que Naruto se lo preguntó:

-_¿Quieres que vivamos juntos, Sasuke?_

La respuesta más obvia, aquella que le vino a la mente y la que soltó sin cavilarlo demasiado, fue un contundente:

_-¿Vivir juntos? Naruto, ¿qué mierda has desayunado hoy? ¿Quién en su sano juicio viviría contigo de forma voluntaria? _

Sí, había miles y miles de cosas que hacían de Naruto un mal compañero de piso, entre las cuales se podía destacar su horrible manía de dejar la ropa interior sucia allí donde le apeteciese o el que usara su sacrosanto cepillo de dientes cada vez que le viniese en gana. Como fuera, Sasuke pensó en aquel entonces que vivir con Naruto sería algo parecido a trasladarse al mismísimo infierno.

Y luego lo pensó otra vez.

No se lo dijo; no hizo falta, en realidad. Pero aquellas noches frías donde el viento golpeaba contra los cristales de la casa, cuando solo el susurro del silencio se dejaba oír en los desiertos pasillos de la mansión, Sasuke sentía todo el peso de su orfandad. Miles de ecos harían falta para acallar a los presentes, a aquellos que murmuraban cosas del pasado, y solo una mano cálida en su hombro hubiese bastado, quizás, para alejar ese constante sentimiento de ambigüedad que rodeaba a su persona. Y lo llamaba ambigüedad por no llamarlo de otra manera, porque todos sabían lo que era.

Una vez Naruto le había dicho que ellos podían ser tan diferentes como la noche y el día, como el agua y el aceite, pero que en el fondo sí que tenían algo en común: ambos estaban desoladoramente solos. Sin familia que les recibiese al llegar a casa de un día especialmente torcido, sin una madre que les arropara y revolviese el cabello en aquellos días que tenían que quedarse en casa, arropados hasta las orejas por culpa de la fiebre de un resfriado especialmente resistente. Eran aquellos días los peores, cuando Sasuke, seguramente al igual que Naruto, se preguntaba en su inocencia infantil si acaso iba a morir completamente solo. Y era un pensamiento tan aterrador, tan desconsolador, en realidad, que simplemente resultaba insoportable. Era preferible, por tanto, fingir que no importaba, que la soledad estaba allí como algo opcional, a fin de cuentas, y que los amigos, aquellos que llegaron mucho después, podrían suplirla con facilidad.

Pero todo aquello no importaba, como decía, porque Naruto, a pesar de su negativa a tan imprevista invitación de convivencia, casi vivía con él. Sasuke muchas veces se preguntó si acaso le habían echado de su destartalada casa y por eso se pasaba los días enteros metido en la suya. Pero aquello no era posible porque, a veces, durante semanas, incluso, el dobe desaparecía y era entonces cuando más consciente se sentía del ambiente frío y estéril que reinaba en su hogar.

Naruto había salido en contadas ocasiones de su vida. Habían sido tan escasas como determinantes para su provenir y en todas ellas siempre había habido un adiós entre medias. Eran despedidas vacías, no obstante, que se perdían en el tiempo sin peso alguno, sabedoras ellas mismas de que en un universo donde solo ellos dos existían, un mundo que parecía englobarles en una agobiante burbuja, no había adiós que sirviese de algo. No existía tal posibilidad y toda despedida quedaba siempre teñida de la inevitable consciencia de un "hasta pronto".

Sasuke, por eso mismo, no tuvo reparos nunca en negarse a Naruto. Negarse a vivir con él, a compartir sus más profundos temores o esperanzas, e incluso a amarle. Porque, en el fondo, ese rubio idiota siempre seguiría estando allí, al final de aquel lazo invisible al que tanto se empeñaba en poner nombre. ¡Cómo si hiciese falta! Algunas cosas simplemente no necesitaban ser dichas y, tan cierto como que ellos se comunicaban a través de las discusiones y peleas, al finalizar el día solo se tenían el uno al otro. La gente podía no entenderlo, podía mirarles y ver en su relación algo insano y degradante, pero ellos simplemente no lo comprendían. ¡Qué les jodiesen! Sasuke no iba a cambiar para poner sonrisas falsas en rostros ajenos. Él era quien era y en su cosmovisión siempre habría hueco para la figura de aquel idiota brillante y atolondrado a la vez, que sumía sus días en la más absoluta desesperación o los coloreaba con millones de matices incandescentes.

Naruto, a fin de cuentas, sí que lo sabía; y con eso bastaba.

Quizás de esa misma conclusión salía la justificación necesaria para sus actos. Para aquellos que en otra época le habrían avergonzado y que ahora, después de tanto tiempo de cercana convivencia, veía tan normal. Porque besar a Naruto no era algo extraño o ajeno a él. Aquel idiota con ínfulas de ninja se había quedado tan anonadado como si aquel roce de labios fuese el primero, como si no lo hubiesen hecho ya tantas veces antes. ¿A qué se debía, entonces, esa mirada perdida? Sasuke, en el fondo, lo sabía, solo que no quería admitirlo. Ni siquiera ante sí mismo, porque entonces empezaba a preguntarse si el que el idiota se hubiera ido no sería acaso una de los peores soluciones que podrían haber encontrado a sus problemas.

Naruto ya no estaba allí, después de todo, y aquello, simplemente, estaba mal.

No es que la soledad fuese a regresar a aquellas alturas. Tenía dos hijos que compartía con él, amigos que, como Sakura, se empeñaban en ponerlo de vez en cuando en contacto con un mundo que le resultaba ajeno y tenía también un trabajo que absorbía todos aquellos momentos en los que no tenía a nadie alrededor. La desazón, por tanto, no debía estar allí.

Y, una vez más, el argumento llegaba a su punto de partida, porque Sasuke, inexplicablemente, con hijos y amigos y todo eso que decía que importaba a su alrededor, se sentía solo. Quizás aquella ni siquiera fuese la palabra exacta para describir el sentimiento que le agobiaba cada vez que llegaba a su casa vacía, pero desde luego el significado sí que hacía las veces de denominador común.

Quizás por eso mismo aquella tarde de mayo con cielos despejados y temperaturas ya veraniegas, cogió a sus hijos en brazos y salió a la calle con destino incierto. Había evitado a toda consta los paseos inútiles. Aquellas caminatas que, tarde o temprano, siempre terminaban en disputas inútiles con algún imbécil. Pero poco importó aquello cuando los niños empezaron a llorar, seguramente cansados de la monotonía austera a los que las cuatro paredes de su cuarto los obligaba.

Y nadie pudo sorprenderse más que la despistada dependienta cuando, treinta minutos después, con ambos infantes vestidos de rojo, Sasuke abrió la puerta de la juguetería más grande de la aldea. A aquellas horas, por supuesto, estaba completamente vacía, y la mujer regordeta y bajita que dominaba el mostrador con aire regio se quedó momentáneamente boquiabierta ante la visión del legendario ninja sanguinario en aquella situación tan paternal.

Aquello iba a convertirse en un jugoso cotilleo para su clientas habituales.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –preguntó amablemente.

Él miró a su alrededor, ausente, y finalmente clavó en ella aquellos penetrantes ojos negros.

-Pronto cumplirán un año y los juegos que tienen en casa se están quedando obsoletos. ¿Qué recomiendan para niños de su edad?

Tenía una voz profunda, de aquellas que hacían suspirar a las niñas casaderas y descruzar las piernas a las que hacía tiempo habían abandonado la soltería. Aquel hombre, con un cuerpo esculpido por la mano divina y un cabello que cualquier mujer envidiaría, era sin duda un premio gordo a tener en cuanta. Con hijos incluidos. ¿Dónde habían quedado las habladurías que aún recorrían de vez en cuando las calles y los caminos de la aldea? Ella no lo sabía, pero poco importaba en aquellos momentos.

-¿Está buscando juguetes educativos?

-Sí, supongo.

Bien, el hombre se veía tan perdido como solo un hombre se podía ver. Con una soltura poco propia de alguien de su edad y envergadura, se dirigió hacia una de las grandes estanterías donde un gran panel de colores pasteles anunciaba: "Para niños d años". Le mostró tres de los juguetes más vendidos. Un puzle de colores y figuras que podía complicarse por niveles, al gusto de los progenitores, un aparato musical que ayudaba a los niños al reconocimiento de los sonidos de su ambiente y un andador.

-Los andadores son opcionales. A algunos padres les gusta llevárselos para sus hijos, puesto que ayudan a los niños a aprender a andar. Otros, sin embargo, piensan que solo entorpece sus intentos, dificultando el proceso de adaptación y fortalecimiento de los músculos de sus piernas.

-¿Y qué piensa usted?

Nadie era ignorante de la cantidad de dinero que aquella persona debía tener, por lo que fue lo más sincera posible. Mucho se temía que aquel hombre olería una mentira antes si quiera que saliese de entre sus labios.

-Puede llevarse uno, o dos, si lo prefiere, y probar cómo avanzan los niños con ellos. Si les ayuda a mantenerse en pie, entonces puede ser un complemento útil en su aprendizaje. Su uso moderado no hará daño.

Le vio fruncir el ceño, seguramente poco consciente de la duda que se veía reflejada claramente en su expresión.

-Está bien. Me llevaré dos de cada uno de los que me ha recomendado. También quiero un parque de buen tamaño, que entren los dos cómodamente.

Ella comprendió que aquella elección la dejaba en sus manos.

-Envíelo todo a la casa Uchiha.

Era tan parco y cortante como había supuesto, como los rumores decían que era, en realidad, pero poco importó cuando, momentos después, hizo otra petición que llenaría su caja recaudatoria con una fluidez poco propia de temporadas fuera de navidad.

-También haga un envío para el nuevo orfanato con juguetes para diferentes edades. Puede preguntarles qué necesitan más en este momento, si no está segura.

Boquiabierta, preguntó por el presupuesto con el que contaba y, al ver la suma ofrecida, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, más que impresionada. Aquello, desde luego, estaba completamente fuera de lo que se esperaba de aquel hombre. Y mucho entendió al escuchar sus siguientes palabras:

-Y con esto, si escucho una sola palabra fuera de la tienda, va a acordarse de mí. Mantenga la boca cerrada y seguiremos llevándonos bien. En los negocios y fuera de ellos.

Era una amenaza tan clara que, por unos instante, no supo qué decir. Finalmente asintió, porque no podía hacer otra cosa, y entonces él se dio la vuelta, depositando un saco de monedas sobre su mesa y dirigiéndose después hacia la salida. Antes de llegar, no obstante, giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-Envíe también lo mismo que he pedido para mi casa a la dirección de Uzumaki Naruto. Si falta dinero, comuníquemelo y lo entregaré cuando reciba lo acordado.

Ella asintió, pero el Uchiha ni siquiera lo vio, volteándose hacia la puerta y saliendo por fin de la tienda. Tuvo que quedarse allí, parada y de pie como una estatua durante unos instantes, intentando encontrar una explicación plausible para aquello que acababa de suceder.

Al día siguiente un Naruto aún cabizbajo a causa del sueño abriría su puerta a horas intempestivamente tempranas. Con una camisa que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y poco más para cubrir aquel bronceado cuerpo se quedaría mirando, como un tonto, por qué no decirlo, al hombre que le tendía un formulario para firmar y a la pila de cajas que, con el logo de su juguetería preferida, se apilaban una tras otras frente a su puerta. Poco tardaría en ver el nombre del responsable de todo aquello en las hojas que tenía entre sus manos y entonces sus ojos se entornarían, sin duda incapaces de comprender los intrincados mecanismos de pensamientos del estúpido del Uchiha.


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

El presentimiento de algo nuevo, algo por venir, se mezclaba dolorosamente con aquello que ya estaba allí, con aquello que, en modo de rutina, llenaba sus días de horas y minutos, de segundos programados que poco hacían por llevarse esa sensación de hastío. Era, sin duda, aquel escalofrío que recorría su espalda, tensándolo y haciéndole ver, a su vez, que no toda la suerte estaba echada. ¡Ah!, ¿quién hubiera dicho que a aquellas alturas alguien como él, que resumía sus días en hojas estériles de diarios prácticos, iba tener que sucumbir ante la sorpresa?

Junio llegó a la aldea de Konoha con una ola de calor que hizo a todos sus vecinos sacar por las noches una silla a los angostos patios. Se llenaban entonces las calles de conversaciones de viejas matriarcas sobre aquello que todos querían oír. Bien podía ser el último cotilleo del barrio, aquel que había desatado fulanita al quedarse embarazada de su ex mientras salía con otro. O quizás, simplemente, hablasen sobre la temporada de rebajas que se acercaba. Fuese como fuese, las luces se quedaban prendidas hasta altas horas de la noche y solo aquella paz que bebía de la tradicionalidad del campo podía repercutir de forma tan brusca en la vida de aquellos que, lejos de los cotilleos, pasaban sus noches en la completa soledad de sus casas.

Iruka nunca se había sentido solo. Tenía amigos para amenizar sus días. Y a sus niños. Tantos, de hecho, que a veces parecía imposible que él fuera un educador. Pero lo era, y le encantaba. Aquella semana, en el colegio, las puertas se habían abierto a los ansiosos padres que, queriendo vislumbrar los avances de sus retoños, preguntaban sin cesar por cosas que, en realidad, Iruka creía estúpidas.

-¿Cree usted que mi hijo podrá llegar a ser médico?

Bueno, señora, solo tiene seis años, dele algo de tiempo para saber qué quiere ser. Eso le hubiese gustado responder. Los ojos brillantes de la maternal ama de casa, sin embargo, le hicieron sonreír mientras asentía, amable, como solo él podía hacerlo a veces. Las preguntas se sucedieron unas a otras, cada una más extraña que la anterior, y así llegó la hora del cierre de la escuela. Con los niños camino a su casa o al parque más cercano, Iruka pudo volver por fin a su libreta, apuntando las actividades que se habían realizado a lo largo del día y las que esperaba poder llevar a cabo al día siguiente.

Y el día hubiese seguido así, en sus cauces, de no haberse topado con Kakashi al entregar el último informe de la semana. El ninja copia se encontraba reunido en uno de los despachos con los que parecían ser ambus. Iruka sabía que sus identidades nunca se revelarían tras aquellas máscaras, pero las posturas que muchas veces tomaban le hacían ver lo versados que eran en el arte de la guerra. Era una sensación sutil e indescriptible, pero que él había aprendido a reconocer con el paso de los años.

-Buenas tardes, Iruka-san –le había saludado al salir del despacho, dejando que los otros tres ninjas se adelantasen y quedándose junto a la mesa donde había estado Iruka rellenando el formulario de entrega.

La idea de ofrecer un saludo cortante, de esos que no daban pie a conversación, casi pudo con su habitual buen talante. Demasiado educado para hacer algo así, sin embargo, dejó de lado la pluma para mirar directamente a ese ojo oscuro que le sonreía con aire informal.

-Buenas tardes, Kakashi-san. –Como algo más tenía que decir, a juzgar al menos por el silencio incómodo que siguió a sus palabras, continuó-: ¿Cómo le va?

Aquello era tan políticamente correcto que hasta a su gato le parecería adecuado en aquellas circunstancias.

-Bien, acabo de llegar de una misión. He estado fuera durante dos semanas.

Aquello explicaba por qué no le había visto últimamente. No es que él le buscase, se dijo, era solo que años y años acostumbrado a encontrarse con él donde quiera que fuera, pasaran a uno factura.

-¿Vas a hacer algo este viernes?

¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –Estúpida boca-. No. ¿Por qué?

-¿Cenarías conmigo?

Decir que aquello estaba fuera de lugar era como anunciar que la luna se veía blanca en el cielo nocturno. O que el agua no tiene sabor. Ni olor. Aún así, su traicionero corazón se saltó un latido en tanto que la frase cobraba sentido dentro de su cerebro.

-Claro –contestó. Porque, en el fondo, cualquier otra respuesta quedaba fuera de cuestión.

-Pasaré por tu casa a las siete. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro.

Pudo ver la sonrisa divertida a pesar de estar escondida tras aquella maldita máscara. Iruka supo entonces que se había sonrojado, por lo que bajó la vista hacia sus papeles, arrugados entre sus dedos tensos y agarrotados.

-Hasta entonces, Iruka.

Y con una escueta despedida plasmada en un ademán de su mano, Kakashi desapareció de la sala como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Quizás así era. Quizás todo había sido un espejismo. El latido eufórico de su corazón, no obstante, pronto le bajó de su nube.

-o—o-o—o—o—o—o-oo-

En las altas y soleadas cumbres al sur de Konoha, Naruto, a dos días del cumpleaños de sus hijos, maldijo sin ningún pudor a Tsunade. Vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos que se adherían a su piel debido al sudor, elevó de nuevo el pico para dejarlo caer contra la deteriorada madera.

-Me la pagarás, vieja. ¡Ya lo verás!

Zas, zas, zas. Y volver a empezar de nuevo. Tras él se amontonaban seis troncos más de gruesa madera, todos ellos en el mismo estado de aquel sobre el cual descargaba su furia en aquel momento. El maldito puente que cruzaba las desiertas cordilleras, uno que, por otra parte, nadie usaba ya, se había convertido con el paso de los años en un montón de madera podrida que solo servía para atraer a insectos indeseados. Tsunade, temiendo que infectasen los árboles de la zona, o eso había dicho como estúpida excusa, había mandado a Naruto para que desmontase él solo el maldito puente a base de trabajo manual.

Sospechaba que la vieja taimada solo quería cobrarse algunas deudas pendientes con él, pero tampoco tenía autoridad alguna como para negarse a cumplir con su trabajo. ¿Quién le habría mandado robar aquellas botellas de sake en su última borrachera junto al estúpido de Kiba? ¿Quién iba a pensar, de todos modos, que su dueña no fuese otra que la propia Hokage? Aquello era tan ridículo que se negaba a creer que todo aquel embrollo fuera causa de un malentendido insustancial.

Media hora después, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con los troncos tirados en el suelo, decidió dejarlos allí y que Tsunade mandase a alguien para deshacerse de ellos. Más cansado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, se dirigió entonces hacia el fondo del pequeño valle que el río debía haber cruzado. En el fondo, entre frondosos árboles de hoja perenne, el río del cuál Konoha se subministraba se convertía en un pequeño lago al cual Naruto había ido a nadar algunas veces en los últimos años. Seguía igual que siempre, con sus aguas mansas y los grandes peces que, de vez en cuando, dejaban vislumbrar sus lomos relucientes y brillantes con los rayos del sol que se colaban en el claro. El agua, afortunadamente, se mantenía en verano con una temperatura cálida, más que apta para darse un bien merecido chapuzón después de las horas y horas que se había tirado allí con pico en mano. Y así, dejando caer toda su ropa en la orilla, terminó cruzando el lago a grandes y gráciles brazadas que le hicieron sonreír mientras elevaba su rostro para dejarse bañar por el calor del sol del mediodía. Tenía que traer a sus hijos. Ellos disfrutarían del agua y del aire limpio. Del silencio, roto esporádicamente por los pequeños chapuceos de los peces o el trinar de los pájaros.

Fue cuando se decidió por salir del agua, satisfecho y de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cuando lo vio. No había notado su energía, cosa que, por otra parte, no le sorprendía. Tenía días de haberlo visto, con su pelo negro más largo de lo usual y algo despeinado. Y luego estaban aquellos rasgos que, besados por el sol veraniego, cogían un ligero bronceado que doraba apenas su piel.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido. Sasuke, de pie en la orilla y con los brazos cruzados, le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Tsunade me mandó para ver por qué tardabas tanto. Debí suponer que te habrías entretenido con cualquier tontería.

Naruto, demasiado feliz como para enfadarse, se encogió de hombros. Y de pronto su sonrisa se amplió.

-¿Es eso que veo sudor, Sasuke? No puede ser, ¿no?

-Imbécil. Hace un calor del demonio y he tenido que venir hasta aquí simplemente para ver cómo te bañabas.

-¡Ah, pero qué buena está el agua! Deberías probarla.

-No, gracias.

-Estirado.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Naruto suspiró, sin perder aún la sonrisa.

-Bien, hagamos esto más interesante. He visto lo ocupado que estás estos días. Si logras llegar a la otra orilla antes que yo, haré las tareas domésticas en tu casa por una semana. Si no, las harás tú en la mía.

Sasuke, por supuesto, no se movió.

-¡Oh, vamos, será divertido y, que yo recuerde, siempre fuiste más rápido que yo! ¿Estás asustado? –pero aquello, por supuesto, no logró picarlo. Naruto le conocía bien, por lo que cambió rápidamente de técnica-. Es una lástima, porque ¿quién va a limpiar tu casa después de la fiesta de cumpleaños? Tanta mierda, botellas vacías, gente que vomita por los rincones… Ah, sí, supongo que te has vuelto una magnifica ama de casa desde que te convertiste en un respetable padre de fami…

Con una carcajada que resonó alegremente en el claro, Naruto se dio la vuelta y echó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que, en el fondo, Sasuke seguía siendo más rápido que él. La ropa no hizo sonido alguno al caer al suelo, pero el chapuzón del Uchiha solo logró que sus movimientos se volviesen más enérgicos a medida que lo sentía acercarse a sus espaldas.

¡Ah, cómo había echado de menos aquellas disputas estúpidas con el bastardo!

Cuando la figura de Sasuke llegó a su lado, cambió rápidamente sus planes, poco dispuesto a dejar escapar aquella oportunidad. Y por ello, cuando el otro logró sobrepasarle, Naruto se detuvo en seco, apropiándose de un pie ajeno y tirando con fuerzas hacia arriba. Consecuentemente, el resto de Sasuke se hundió de forma contundente bajo el agua.

No duró mucho, aunque tampoco lo esperaba, y en menos de diez segundos un par de brazos se aferraron a sus muslos, haciéndole sumergirse y casi ahogarle entre carcajadas. Ambos emergieron, Naruto aún feliz y Sasuke con el rostro crispado.

-Tenía que haberlo adivinado –mascullo, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la orilla y dejar a Naruto regocijándose en medio el lago.

El rubio empezó a dar brazadas de espalda, chapoteando en el agua sin importarle salpicar a Sasuke.

-Alguien debería sacarte ese enorme palo que tienes atascado en el culo.

Ni dos segundos después, el otro le saltó encima. Naruto casi se ahogó, esta vez en serio, cuando ambos se hundieron bajo el agua, el brazo de Sasuke rodeándole el cuello en un cruel agarre. Cuando parecía obvio que el muy bastardo no le dejaría escapar ileso, Sasuke le soltó, permitiéndole ascender para aspirar una enorme bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, imbécil?

Pero Sasuke no contestó. En realidad lo que hizo fue mucho más productivo, como vería después Naruto, y atrayéndole hacia sus brazos, le calló de la única forma que sabía. Y el beso no fue dulce, ni siquiera comedido, estando como estaban en medio de un lago y lejos de poder hacer pie, pero igualmente erizó todos los pelos de Naruto. El escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza no evitó el largo gemido que escapó de entre sus labios cuando Sasuke, aferrando sus nalgas con fuerza, le mordió el labio inferior.

Era apabullante darse cuenta del poder que aquel cuerpo tenía sobre él. De cómo las diestras manos, que le acercaban cada vez más al pecho firme y pálido, aceleraban los latidos de su corazón como si de un adolescente en plena revolución hormonal se tratase. Le gruñó ante un mordisco demasiado brusco, aferrando aquellos cabellos mojados que seguían manteniendo una textura suave y agradable. Cómo le había gustado siempre enredar los dedos entre aquellas hebras, tirando de ellas en los momentos de éxtasis mientras veía aquel bello rostro colorearse de rojo. Entonces, Sasuke solía morderle el cuello, quizás por coraje o quizás, simplemente, para tapar su expresión en un momento tan vulnerable. Como fuera, eso solo conseguía encender más a Naruto, que siempre culminaba en un feroz orgasmo en medio de jadeos ininteligibles.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, fue Naruto quien enterró sus dientes en el cuello ajeno, conocedor de lo mucho que aquello le gustaba al morboso de Sasuke. Porque sí, en el fondo, y quizás mucho más en la superficie de lo que al bastardo le gustaría, no era sino un pervertido al que le gustaba tanto dar como recibir. Sintió a Sasuke mecerse contra él y reconoció en seguida las señales. Supuso que en las últimas semanas había saciado bastante su parte delantera y ahora quería que Naruto se encargase de su retaguardia. Muy bien, que así fuera. Si su decisión de alejarse de él conllevaba solo frustración sexual, entonces un desahogo fortuito que quedaría enterrado entre litros y litros de agua no perjudicaría a nadie.

Sasuke le condujo hasta la orilla entre besos hambrientos, que dejaron a Naruto demasiado cerca de su propia culminación. Una vez sus pies tocaron tierra firme, se encargó de tirar al Uchiha sobre la superficie arenosa, sin preocuparse de lo incómodo que debía resultar para su espalda desnuda. Una sonrisa retorcida de aquellos labios finos y sarcásticos, y Naruto se abalanzó sobre él, sosteniéndolo contra el suelo mientras devoraba con ansias un pezón rosado que se erizaba ante el frío y la excitación.

Sasuke se retorció, impaciente, y Naruto, entre maldiciones, acabó bajando aquella fina y transparente ropa interior para dejar a la vista el inhiesto y goteante miembro del Uchiha.

-Así te pudras en el infierno, bastardo –murmuró, bajando para lamer la humedad que rebosaba aquella enrojecida y orgullosa punta. Sí, Sasuke era grande en muchos sentidos y en aquello, por supuesto, no podía quedarse atrás. Debía estar en uno de aquellos días en los que le gustaba dejarse hacer, porque allí donde generalmente aferraba los cabellos rubios para acompasar los movimientos de Naruto a sus propias necesidades, se limitó entonces a enterrar los dedos entre la arena, elevando las caderas mientras emitía aquellos pequeños jadeos que siempre habían conseguido volverlo loco.

Ni siquiera podía recordar ya por qué no debía hacer aquello. ¿Qué podía estar mal en aquel cuerpo flexible y pálido que se ondulaba debajo de él de esa forma impúdica y lasciva? Obviamente nada. Al menos nada que importase en aquellos instantes. Le sintió tensarse, paralizando su cuerpo sin que su trasero tocase si quiera el suelo. Naruto metió las manos para agarrar las duras nalgas, pero se retiró del miembro para alzarse hasta quedar frente a los ojos rojos del ex vengador.

-Espero que lo quieras rápido y duro, Sasuke, porque no creo ser capaz de darte otra cosa en este momento.

No contestó; no hizo falta en realidad, y los brazos que le rodearon para acercarlo hacia sí y besarlo de nuevo, sin importarle el probar su propio sabor, fueron suficiente respuesta. Terminó volteándolo contra la arena, dejando que Sasuke encerrase el rostro en el codo de su brazo mientras alzaba el culo al aire, en espera de lo que vendría.

¡Jodido bastardo!

Naruto dejó de lado cualquier pensamiento coherente, incluso el que le decía que, seguramente, hacía tiempo que el otro no usaba su entrada trasera para joder, y separó las nalgas mientras conducía su endurecido miembro al pequeño orificio.

-Espero que estés preparado, Sasuke. Realmente lo espero.

Y, de una única arremetida, le embistió, quedando casi completamente enterrado dentro del otro. El Uchiha tembló, seguramente de dolor, pero pronto fue él mismo quien empezó a moverse en pequeños e impacientes tanteos. Naruto decidió entonces que estaba bien, que nada de aquello podía resultar un error, y entonces se dejó llevar. El celibato, acompañado de ese regusto eterno que le impulsaba como a una jodida polilla hacia aquellos ojos negros, le hizo elevar la cabeza, sin importarle la molesta luz del sol, y perderse en los acompasados movimientos. Buscaba su placer, sí, pero, como siempre, acompañado del éxtasis de su compañero. Sentía sus pequeños temblores debajo de él, mandándole agradables cosquilleos a lo largo de toda la espalda. Podía sentir también sus estremecimientos cuando Naruto golpeaba un punto especialmente bueno y entonces, como había hecho siempre, buscaba el ángulo adecuado para volver a rozarlo. Una y otra vez. Y después otra más, porque, en el fondo, lo que más le reconfortaba de aquel acto era ver la transformación de Sasuke, como todo su cuerpo colapsaba entre sus brazos para convertirse en otra persona, en alguien más que dejaba de lado aquel jodido orgullo y se entregaba, al menos en ocasiones, a la pasión del acto sexual.

No era amor, no, pero que le colgasen si aquello no era un maldito buen sustituto.

Los gruñidos de Sasuke alcanzaron aquel tono que le indicaba lo cercano que se encontraba a su culminación. Naruto no le tocó abajo, a sabiendas de que el Uchiha, de haberlo querido o necesitado, se habría encargado de decírselo. El muy bastardo mordió su propio brazo, privándole así del largo gemido que siempre seguía a su orgasmo, y se corrió sobre la blanca arena, dejando que los regueros de agua que aún bajaban por su cuerpo se mezclasen con el producto de su propia eyaculación.

Naruto no tardó en seguirle. En realidad, cuando lo pensó después, le sorprendió el no haber terminado antes que él, habida cuenta de su actual sequía sexual. Se corrió fuera, manchando, sin querer, las pálidas nalgas que brillaban de forma obscena con la humedad de su piel. Le escuchó mascullar algo sobre la mala puntería, pero momentos después el moreno se levantó, perdido ya todo rastro de sus anteriores temblores, para adentrarse por completo en el agua. Le observó bracear por la tranquila superficie hasta que pareció cansarse y después, entre miles de gotas que brillaban con vida propia contra su cuerpo, salió para acercarse a Naruto.

No le importaba su desnudez, nunca lo había hecho y, a pesar del recelo inicial que eso había causado en Naruto, se había acostumbrado a ello. Era un placer comprobar aquellos ángulos firmes que flexionaban los músculos antes sus ágiles movimientos. Era como verle en acción, solo que aquel comedimiento que venía después del sexo desaparecía entre las sábanas, o donde se encontrase, para dar paso a una figura felina que solo conseguía resaltar aquella increíble sexualidad.

Quien hubiese dicho alguna vez que el bastardo exudaba sexo, seguramente lo habría hecho después de que se lo tirara. Habría sido una mujer, por supuesto, porque Sasuke, que Naruto supiese, nunca se había acostado con otro hombre. Aquello, quizás, era lo único que mantenía al Uzumaki cuerdo ante el constante desfilar de piernas femeninas que, día tras día, conseguían colarse entre las sábanas del vengador.

-Sasuke –preguntó entonces, porque, simplemente, no podía hacer otra cosa-, ¿has jodido con algún otro tío?

El aludido le miró aparentemente sorprendido, como si acabase de afirmar algo completamente escandaloso. Naruto, guardándose una maldición, le miró de forma acusadora.

-¿Aún vas a seguir con eso de que no te gustan los hombres?

-Por supuesto que no me gustan los hombres, eso es algo que deberías saber. ¿Por qué mierda iba yo a hacer esto con alguno de ellos?

Naruto miró hacia abajo, hacia donde reposaba su flácido pene, para después enarcar ambas cejas.

-Tú, como te he dicho decenas de veces, no cuentas.

-Sigo teniendo un pene.

-¡Pero es diferente!

No lo era. Ni su polla ni el acto mecánico de follar, pero Sasuke nunca admitiría algo así.

-¿Entonces qué buscabas hoy? Porque, a no ser que me haya perdido algo, solo querías que te jodiese.

Sasuke cerró la boca herméticamente. Sí, justo como hacía cada vez que la conversación llegaba a un punto que no estaba dispuesto a traspasar. Pues que le diesen por culo, porque Naruto estaba ya más que harto de todo aquello.

-Mira, simplemente aclárate pronto porque, a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo ningún problema en joder con otros.

Esperó lo que le pareció un tiempo razonable para una respuesta. Cuando el bastardo se negó si quiera a mirarle, empezando a colocarse la ropa, Naruto resopló, buscando sus propias prendas desperdigadas por la arena, sin dejar que el mal humor echase por tierra su estado de ánimo. Sí, era una bonita forma de recordar por qué se suponía que no debía caer de nuevo en brazos del bastardo.

El Uchiha terminó rápidamente y, tras una última mirada cargada de miles de cosas que Naruto no quiso ni empezar a interpretar, se marchó. Le dejó ir, no queriendo regresar junto a él. Quizás debería ir y contarle a Sai lo sucedido. Y después, pensó amargamente, buscarse alguien con quien descargar su frustración sexual. No Sai, por supuesto, pero sí alguien que le alejase de caer de nuevo en una tentación tan perjudicial para su propia salud mental.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El día de su cita, Iruka llenó la superficie de la cama con toda una ristra de prendas que fue desechando sin miramientos. Unas por viejas y otras, simplemente, por inadecuadas. Y fue ese preciso momento cuando se percató del tiempo que hacía que no tenía citas. Quizás, pensó de forma lacónica, debía ir con su ropa casual. Kakashi le había visto así ciento de veces y no debería suponer un problema. Por eso mismo, con un vaquero oscuro que moldeaba su trasero, al menos desde su modesta opinión, y una camiseta de color azul cielo, que le recordaba de forma asombrosa al color de los ojos de Naruto, se sentó en su sillón a las siete menos diez a esperar.

Y no tuvo que hacerlo demasiado tiempo. Con cinco minutos de retraso, algo sorprendente para el ninja copia, por qué no decirlo, Kakashi tocó a su puerta.

-Has venido –murmuró, abriéndole la puerta para que pasase a su recibidor. Kakashi así lo hizo, deteniéndose a su lado mientras Iruka cogía de la pequeña mesilla su cartera y se la guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Iruka había estado tan confundido que ya no sabía lo que pasaba por su propia cabeza, pero como aquello no era algo que fuese a decirle, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No, supongo que no. Y es sorprendente que no hayas llegado dos horas tarde.

Se dio cuenta, confuso, de que estaba a la defensiva y Kakashi debió notarlo también puesto que, sorpresivamente, se bajó la máscara, dejando su ojo cerrado pero mostrando una atractiva sonrisa en los labios.

-Relájate, Iruka. Estaremos bien.

Y tras eso, en un movimiento fluido que le pillo estupidamente desprevenido, le acercó para besarle en los labios. Fue un beso corto, donde ni siquiera le dio tiempo a degustar su sabor, pero, aun así, hizo que su corazón saltara de forma alocada dentro del pecho. Volviéndose a colocar la máscara y agarrándole de la mano, Kakashi tiró de él hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Sí, va a ser una buena noche –le escuchó canturrear y, como no podía ser de otra forma, sonrió.

Y efectivamente lo fue. El local al que le condujo Kakashi, perdido entre dos estrechos callejones que en sus más de treinta años viviendo en la aldea ni siquiera había notado, rezumaba el viejo encanto de las tabernas locales. Era pequeño y acogedor, con una madame que salió de detrás de la amplia barra para dirigirse a su mesa y preguntarles qué les gustaría cenar. Kakashi le preguntó por alguna sugerencia y ambos terminaron por elegir el menú del día del lugar.

El ambiente, además, traía consigo aquel familiar aroma de la madera y del vino añejo. Era como volver a vidas anteriores, donde la guerra no había acabado aún con las cosechas de uvas y las calles no quedaban desoladas tras funerales multitudinarios. Iruka sonrió, porque allí, acompañado por el hombre al que había amado durante años y perdido entre cuentos semi fantásticos que ocultaban siempre un resquicio de triste verdad, fue feliz. Verdaderamente feliz, como no lo era desde hacía tiempo, y la sonrisa de Kakashi, a la vista mientras ambos comían, solo calentaba su corazón.

Le sorprendió descubrir que sus gustos se inclinaban definitivamente por el lado masculino, algo que, de habérselo preguntado hacía semanas, habría negado en redondo. Kakashi tenía ese don de gentes que le hacía amigable con la mayoría, lo que dificultaba enormemente distinguir aquellas relaciones que traspasaban lo puramente amistoso.

Iruka, metido de lleno en aquel entorno extraño, se vio a sí mismo contando historias pasadas. Historias con hombres y mujeres a los que había abierto su corazón y amado siempre. Iruka no iba a mentir. Era una persona a la que le gustaba sentirse querido. Fácilmente enamoradizo, le habían dicho, pero eso siempre fue antes de Kakashi, porque entonces el amor llegó en su forma más dolorosa, y el rechazo constante no hizo nada por aliviar aquella comezón que supuraba dentro de su alma y de su corazón. Aquello, por supuesto, no lo dijo, pero Kakashi, listo como era, lo leyó entre líneas, suavizando su rostro mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hasta cubrir las manos de Iruka.

Era más de medianoche cuando regresaron a su casa. Durante el camino no pudo menos que preguntarse qué hacer a continuación. ¿Debía, acaso, invitarlo a pasar? Su cuerpo le decía que sí, que ocasiones como aquellas no se presentaban todos los días. El sentido común, por otra parte. Le gritaba algo completamente distinto. Y allí, de nuevo en su puerta y con Kakashi a tan solo unos pasos de él, recordó exactamente por qué debía de ser cuidadoso.

-No vamos a entrar, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kakashi en un tono mucho menos sorprendido de lo que Iruka hubiese esperado. Su rostro se serenaba con una sonrisa amable.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas.

Y no lo hacía, en realidad. Necesitaba centrar sus pensamientos antes de ceder a sus deseos y abrir su corazón, exponiéndolo a ese ninja que, en todos los sentidos, representaba un verdadero enigma para él.

-¿Irás conmigo a la fiesta de los mellizos?

-Claro. Aún tengo que comprarles un regalo –murmuró más para sí mismo que para Kakashi. Este, entrecerrando su único ojo visible, preguntó:

-¿Los comprarías conmigo?

Y aquello, casi de forma incomprensible, fue tan íntimo como el mismo acto del sexo. La diferencia radicaba precisamente en que esto era mucho más complicado de evitar y, con un suspiro breve, se vio asintiendo.

-Mañana por la mañana iba a pasarme por el centro a ver qué les cogía.

-Estupendo. ¿A qué hora pensabas ir?

-No sé, sobre el mediodía, supongo.

-Pues quedamos entonces frente a la papelería de la plaza, junto a la fuente.

Konoha no era una aldea grade, por lo cual no había más de una plaza con una papelería y una fuente. Asintió, todavía algo indeciso, y mordió el labio inferior. En un arrebato de valentía, se acercó hasta enganchar la máscara con su dedo índice y, sin dar tiempo al otro para retroceder, la bajó. Aquellos labios llenos se abrieron en muda sorpresa e Iruka aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse y depositar un casto beso sobre ellos.

No fue suficiente.

Con un gemido adolorido, abrió la boca sobre Kakashi, buscando un mayor contacto mientras con sus manos acariciaba la lampiña mandíbula. Trazando lentos círculos con el pulgar, le atrajo más hacia él, queriendo probar más de aquel sabor que le ablandaba hasta el último de sus huesos.

Y todo terminó tan rápido como había empezado.

Fue Kakashi quien, con lentitud, se separó de él, depositando un último beso sobre sus húmedos labios y lamiendo, después, la saliva que quedaba prendida de su boca.

-Si no quieres que te empuje sobre tu cama, Iruka, debemos parar aquí. Llevo toda la noche deseando hacerlo, así que mejor no jugar con fuego.

Era un cobarde, pero aun sabiéndolo no logró que de su boca saliera otra cosa que un débil asentimiento. Y Kakashi, honrando una silenciosa promesa entre ambos, se marchó. Mañana sería otro día, se dijo Iruka, y quién sabe lo que podía suceder.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

La fiesta de cumpleaños de los vástagos Uchiha-Uzumaki, o Uzumaki-Uchiha, según a quien se preguntase, pasó de ser lo más granado de la aldea a un mero acto de celebración. La fiesta, que pasó de bebidas alcohólicas a grandes fuentes de refresco para los niños del orfanato, distaba mucho de lo que los dos orgullosos padres estaban acostumbrados a organizar, y lejos de aquellas juergas donde la gente se despertaba resacosa en los sillones, el patio de la casa Uchiha se había convertido en un alegre y colorido recreo escolar. Los niños chillaban, como era su costumbre, y el tic en la ceja del antiguo vengador crecía en la medida que lo hacía el revuelo dentro de su casa.

La idea de invitar a los niños, incomprensiblemente, había sido de él mismo. Fácil hubiese resultado afirmar que no, que aquello solo podía venir de la estúpida cabeza del dobe; pero la realidad era otra.

-¡Naruto, cuida que los gemelos no se suban en el árbol junto a la verja!

Parecían ágiles, todo había que decirlo, pero días atrás una de las ramas se había desprendido, cayendo pesadamente sobre la hierba. No quería accidentes en aquel día que, ya de por sí, estaba resultando toda una complicación.

El patio estaba dispuesto con dos largas mesas, una para los casi treinta niños a los que su bolsillo alimentaba hoy y otra para los adultos. Iruka se había sentado junto a sus pequeños alumnos en un fútil intento de que mantuviesen un comportamiento dentro de lo estrictamente razonable. Sasuke aún no comprendía exactamente qué entendía Iruka por razonable, pero los restos de comida que de vez en cuando volaban de un lado a otro a través de la mesa le hacía dudar de la capacidad del maestro para ser imparcial. Kiba, cómo no, parecía disfrutar de lo lindo acompañando a los infantes en sus juegos infantiles, y solo un frustrado Shikamaru era capaz de hacerle sentarse en su propio asiento, en la mesa de los adultos, para terminar su comida.

Sasuke, a diferencia de Naruto, no se había sorprendido cuando Kakashi, a quien realmente ni siquiera había esperado en aquella fiesta infantil, se sentó junto a Iruka en la mesa de los niños. A su lado una futura ninja de unos siete años no paraba de preguntarle cosas que Kakashi eludía de forma admirable. Que si cuándo había sido su primera pelea. Que si se había convertido en ambu. Que si estaba casado… En fin, la paciencia del ninja copia nunca había estado tan expuesta a explotar. Aun así, las miradas cómplices que de vez en cuando intercambiaba con el maestro eran prueba suficiente de que aquella actitud pasota frente al reclamo infantil escondía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Naruto, que no sabía ver más allá de sus narices la mitad de las veces, había preguntado, con voz estridente, que qué hacía allí sentado junto a los renacuajos. Fue Iruka quien, manteniendo una compostura tan propia, respondió con soltura:

-A Kakashi-san siempre le han gustado los niños, ¿no es así?

El aludido, ante la mirada inquisitiva de un rubio impertinente, solo asintió, leyéndose, aun escondida, una sonrisa floreciente en sus labios.

A todo esto, los festejados ocupaban un puesto especial en la cabecera de la mesa infantil. El plan de sentarse con ellos en la mesa de los adultos se había venido al traste cuando, mostrando un cariño que Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que existía, ambos se habían negado a separarse de sus ocasionales compañeros de juegos. Y así, entre comida que volaba frente a sus narices y la risa contagiosa de Naruto, Sasuke pasó el primer cumpleaños de sus hijos rodeado de muchas más personas de las que hubiera podido esperar. No hubieron comentarios fuera de tono, ni siquiera malas miradas, y la inocencia infantil y los buenos deseos de los adultos brillaron en todo su esplendor mientras que las sonrisas de los cumpleañeros, con algún que otro diente de menos, alegraban los corazones de sus padres.

Yuna, que para entonces chapurreaba como la que más, no hizo sino babear sobre cuanto regalo le entregaron en sus regordetas manos. Yuuki, por su parte, encontró de lo más divertido una especie de kit ninja para niños que incluía incluso un traje minúsculo que resultó adaptarse perfectamente a su pequeño cuerpo. Nadie podría decir por aquel entonces que, poco tiempo antes, Sasuke ni siquiera se había atrevido a sacar a sus hijos por las puertas de su casa, reacio, en todo momento, a tener que soportar el desprecio ajeno.

Y al igual que la fiesta, las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente. Una misión de dos semanas llevó al Uchiha lejos de la aldea, consciente, no por primera vez, de que pasaba demasiado tiempo alejado de sus hijos. No es que Naruto no supiera cómo cuidarlos, pronto había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello solo era fruto de su mente celosa; Sasuke, simplemente, les echaba de menos en los momentos menos adecuados.

Su vida, fuera del ámbito familiar, no había sufrido grandes cambios. Naruto seguía pasándose por su casa cuando le venía en gana, al igual que Sakura, Sai, Hinata y, sorprendentemente, Kiba. Incluso Iruka se decidía a veces a visitarlo cuando los niños no estaban. Sasuke no podía menos que preguntarse por qué lo hacían. Si acaso veían plasmada en su rostro la soledad que a veces ocasionaba sus desvelos. Como fuera, el ir y venir constante de gente hacía de sus días algo más llevadero.

En cuanto a su vida sexual, no había vuelto a tocar al dobe más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Sus visitas a lugares de ocio, aquellos que ofrecían por un módico precio un merecido desahogo, se habían vuelto prácticamente inexistentes y, en cambio, la vieja rutina de amantes satisfechos se había implantado en su vida. Era una suerte de multi-relaciones en las que solo se esperaba visitas a diversas horas del día sin la necesidad de nada más. Libres y abiertas relaciones que solo tenían un propósito, el del placer físico. Y Sasuke tenía muchas de esas. Las tenía morenas, rubias e incluso pelirrojas. Abundaban las mujeres dispuestas, sobre todo si quien las montaba era Uchiha Sasuke, bastardo afortunado que llenaba bolsillos al igual que bragueta. Si Naruto estaba al tanto de sus últimos escarceos, Sasuke no estaba seguro. Corría en boca de media aldea, por lo que mucho se temía que así era. Y no es que realmente importase, se decía, porque fuera de su relación amigo-filial, ellos habían dejado claros los límites de su vínculo-llámese-cómo-quisiera.

El problema, incomprensiblemente, vino a mediados de Agosto, cuando en un día especialmente caluroso, de esos en los que Sai se presentaba en su casa con la única intención de tirarse en uno de los sillones para hablar o mirar aburrido la televisión, la comúnmente divagante atención de Sasuke se vio irremediablemente atraída a la monótona charla del visitante:

-…y el que se haya echado un amante es raro, ¿verdad? Digo, estamos hablando de Naruto, quien no parece tener vida sexual más allá de su mano derecha, así que…

Sasuke no sabía qué fue lo que le puso en alerta. Si la mención de Naruto, si el que se le nombrase junto a la palabra amante en una misma oración o simplemente aquel tonillo irritante que había adoptado de pronto Sai. Pero, una vez la comprensión de la frase llegó hasta él, no pudo menos que dejar la revista que leía de lado para centrar toda su atención en su reciente amigo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –Sai le miró por unos momentos como si fuese Sasuke quien acabase de decir algo estúpido-. ¿Qué de qué?

-Naruto.

-¡Ah, Naruto!

Frustrado, Sasuke gruñó.

-Sí, Naruto. ¿Qué has dicho sobre él?

-¿Lo de los niños?

-No, eso no. –Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería.

-Ah, lo del amante.

Sasuke esperó, seguro de que Sai no necesitaba confirmación de su parte. Tras un breve silenció, el ambu por fin se dignó a hablar.

-Poco sabemos de ello, pero logré sonsacarle que era alguien de la aldea.

-¿Se ha echado una novia? –Porque, en el universo de Sasuke, Naruto no podía vivir de una relación informal así, tan fácilmente.

-No exactamente. Creo que solo follan.

Venga, y qué más.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no creo que novio sea la palabra adecuada para describir a su amante.

Y entonces aquel interruptor que había estado apagado, de pronto se encendió, junto a millones de pequeñas lucecitas que Sasuke ni siquiera había sabido que estaban allí.

-¿Él? Espera, ¿se está tirando a un hombre?

-Bueno, …sí –dijo Sai muy despacio, como si creyese que Sasuke acabara de perder la cabeza-. Eso he dicho.

-Oh.

-Sí, oh.

Aquello era ridículo. Muy ridículo, de hecho, y Sasuke prefirió cambiar de tema antes de decir algo de lo que después pudiese arrepentirse. En realidad, distraer a Sai nunca había resultado altamente complicado, por lo que minutos después ambos divagaban sobre la vida sexual de algunos animales de los cuales Sai había leído, para no variar, recientemente.

A partir de entonces todo fue cuesta abajo. Sasuke se dijo una y mil veces a sí mismo que nada tenía que ver la sorprendente noticia. Que poco importaba que el dobe se estuviera pinchando a quien quisiese. Total, no era como si Sasuke se estuviera manteniendo célibe en respuesta o convalecencia de una relación que nunca había sido tal. Y mientras los días pasaban entre entrenamientos y visitas esporádicas, de pronto fue mucho más consciente que nunca del poder de los rumores. Porque el jodido de Naruto parecía estar en boca de todos. Si iba al parque con sus hijos, actividad nada desaprovechable en cuanto a recopilación de información se refería, allí las viejas matriarcas le miraban con lástima, como si de algún esposo cornudo se tratase. Si se atrevía a ir a comprar al mercado de la aldea, la mitad de las ancianitas que cuidaban sus puestos de frutas y verduras no tenían reparo alguno en preguntarle qué tal se encontraba. Sasuke había pasado de ser la cosa más odiada de la aldea a convertirse en un auténtico mono de circo.

El punto y aparte lo pusieron, como no, sus propios amigos. Le trataban como siempre, eso había que admitirlo, pero cualquier tema que abarcase a Naruto pasaba entre ellos cogido por alfileres, siempre con un cuidado que no hacía sino crisparle los nervios.

Venga, ¿En serio? ¿Quién mierda había contado por ahí que se había convertido en una mujer despechada? Porque ya ni siquiera le dejaban la dignidad de ser el hombre despechado sino, seguramente fruto de su estrambótico embarazo, Sasuke había adoptado una cualidad femenina que le ponía en directa sintonía con las féminas de la aldea.

Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto sexo, más, todo había que decirlo, pero aquello era poca recompensa para los malos momentos que tenía que pasar constantemente ante el apabullante poder de los cotilleos.

También había visto a Naruto. Ambos tenían en común una familia y, para bien o para mal, necesitaban mantenerse en contacto con una asiduidad que poco margen dejaba para olvidarse de asuntos turbios. Y así, cuando una semana después de enterarse de las nuevas, el rubio se plantó en su puerta con ambos niños entre los brazos, Sasuke simplemente fingió que no sabía nada. No es que le molestase, se dijo, pero no pensaba hablar con el otro sobre su recientemente descubierta vida sexual en la otra acera. Naruto había dejado entonces a los retoños sobre Sasuke, pasando a su casa como si se tratase de la propia y quitándose las zapatillas para ingresar al salón y dejarse caer, con un suspiro de puro cansancio, sobre un sillón.

Media hora de charla insustancial después, casi se había olvidado del asunto. Al día siguiente, no obstante, empezó el bombardeo mediático. Sasuke se juró a sí mismo que si llegaba a salir cualquier noticia al respecto en la prensa del cotilleo, mataría a alguien. Sería un crimen pasional, se dijo, por lo que la condena no superaría los cuatro o cinco años. Y si le añadía la enajenación mental, que para entonces se había convertido en un acompañante habitual, seguramente le librarían con servicios a la comunidad.

Fue poco después que Naruto, por lo visto ya consciente del conocimiento de Sasuke sobre sus actos amorosos, se plantó de nuevo en su casa, esta vez sin los niños y con la intención de explicarse. Sasuke tuvo que adelantarse, asegurando, en un tono gélido y algo ronco, que no tenía que dar explicación alguna. Era obvio que el otro no estuvo de acuerdo, pero para entonces el estado mental de Sasuke debía ser claramente identificable en sus rasgos, porque sorprendentemente su amigo lo dejó pasar.

Era como si el mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para masificar algo que, en un principio, no debería tener la menor importancia. ¿Acaso la gente hablaba de sus escarceos sexuales? No. Y no entendía muy bien dónde estaba la diferencia. Fue Sai el que, incomprensiblemente, se lo explicó.

-Verás, Sasuke, resulta que el que tú te metas en decenas de faldas para aliviar a tu farolillo no es algo que coja a nadie por sorpresa. Es un cuento viejo que no levanta ya ni media ceja. Que Naruto, que se ha autoproclamado públicamente enamorado de ti, se eche un novio, es algo completamente diferente. Creen que tu comportamiento es puro despecho ante un desamor.

-Desamor –tuvo que afirmar, aún sin ser capaz de procesar lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Sí, desamor. Nadie se traga eso de que no erais pareja. Al parecer, el que follabais como conejos es algo de vox-populi.

-¿Vox-populi?

-Sí, ya sabes. Es cuando…

-Sí, sí –le atajó, sin tiempo para tonterías-. Lo que no termino de comprender es por qué mierda tienen que meterse en mi vida.

-Eres el mayor entretenimiento en este momento, Sasuke.

A pesar de lo obsceno de la palabra, lo cierto es que había dado en el clavo. Era un jodido entretenimiento para toda esa panda de degenerados. Y poco podía hacer sin exponerse más al escarnio público. Decidió entonces que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar. Como si de hecho no le importase que su nombre estuviera en boca de todos. Podía no ser cierto, pero nadie iba a atreverse a decírselo a la cara.

Dejó pasar los días y las conversaciones, como si sus oídos fuesen ajenos al murmurar de las masas; como si cada vez que salía de su casa la gente no se girase para mirarlo. Ya había pasado por aquello más de una vez, pero el cambio resultaba de lo más desconcertante.

Y tremendamente fácil. El que murmuraran y cuchichearan no quería decir que aquella panda de deslenguados hubiese conseguido la suficiente valentía como para entablar con él la conversación que todo el mundo se moría por iniciar. Sería algo, por supuesto, que empezaría por: "Sasuke, cómo llevas lo de Naruto?" Y entonces él, que se vanagloriaba de su destreza en ocultar sus emociones, tendría que hacer uso de la violencia. Pero como nadie se atrevía nunca a acercarse si quiera para intercambiar un saludo, Sasuke estaba aún a salvo de la prisión.

Afortunadamente su vida y la de Naruto se habían distanciado lo suficiente como para tener que ser testigo común de su nueva rutina diaria. Más, como aquello era una aldea y todo el mundo coincidía de vez en cuando, Sasuke finalmente conoció al amante del rubio cuando menos se lo esperaba.

-…..-…..-…-….-

Entre ásperos jadeos el mundo se difuminó en torbellinos de colores, que pasaban ante sus ojos a medida que todo su cuerpo se sacudía, presa del éxtasis y el alivio. Las manos que masajeaban su miembro pronto pasaron a terrenos más accesibles, pero las estocadas nunca se detuvieron, marcando un agradable ritmo que pronto culminó en que todo su cuerpo explotase en miles de escalofríos. Fue un orgasmo increíble, de esos que ocurren solo de vez en cuando y tambalean por completo los cimientos que se establecían, en aquella ocasión, sobre una enorme cama llena de cojines azules y sábanas de algodón enroscadas entre sus piernas.

El peso del cuerpo ajeno no resultaba del todo agradable, por lo que solo pudo sonreír cuando su amante se separó de él, sacando con cuidado el miembro de su interior y retirándose para tirar a la pequeña basura el preservativo.

-Eso ha sido genial –farfulló contra la almohada, sin darle importancia a que su voz sonase ronca y entrecortada por los jadeos.

Ren, que se encontraba limpiando su cuerpo en el espacioso cuarto de baño, volvió con una sonrisa en sus generosos labios y una botella de agua de la que bebía a grandes tragos.

-¿Quieres?

-Por supuesto. Esto es un maldito horno.

A pesar de su desnudez, hacía ya mucho tiempo que Naruto había dejado atrás su pudor, por lo que poco le importó levantarse para alcanzar la botella que le tendían. Casi sonrió al observar como aquellos ojos oscuros recorrían su cuerpo en una apreciativa mirada. Naruto sabía el atractivo de sus torneados y dorados músculos, de su redondo trasero y de aquella energía que siempre parecía poner en movimiento cada parte de su anatomía. Ren, a pesar de no ser un ninja, debía cuidar regularmente su físico, pues la grasa era inexistente entre aquellas flexibles y agradables ondulaciones. Sus músculos no se encontraban claramente definidos, pero Naruto pronto había descubierto que aquel cuerpo de fuerza media y extrema flexibilidad podía ser un verdadero vórtice de perdición entre las sábanas.

Se habían encontrado en el único bar de ambiente que conocía en Konoha, aquel en el cual ya antes había ingresado en busca de algo. Esta vez, sin embargo, tuvo mucha más suerte que la anterior. Con sus treinta y dos años, Ren se movía en el mundo de los negocios. Era un comerciante que si bien no poseía la solvencia económica de las grandes familias, como sí podía hacerlo Hinata o el propio Sasuke, tenía a buen recaudo una eficiente remesa de fondos que destinaba a grandes inversiones. Naruto no entendía la mitad de las cosas que le decía cuando hablaba de trabajo, pero como Ren sabía respetar el secretismo implícito en ser un ninja, ambos llevaban bastante bien el abstraerse por completo de sus vidas laborales cuando se veían.

Y lo hacían a menudo. No estaba seguro si era cosa de la carencia sexual que había sufrido en los últimos tiempos, que sumada a la destreza de su amante en la cama conseguía hacerle perder la cabeza cada vez que lo veía, o quizás era simplemente su necesidad endémica de cariño; la cosa era que había encontrado en brazos ajenos algo que llevaba buscando bastante tiempo y que en su relación con Sasuke no había logrado hallar.

En una inesperada reacción de fidelidad hacia el Uchiha, Sai le había preguntado si acaso estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

-¿No lo estarás haciendo por despecho?

Naruto, por suerte, no lo estaba. Había pensado que quizás, en un principio, se trató de intentar dar celos a Sasuke. Pero aquello fue algo fugaz y estúpido. Ren no se merecía algo así y aunque su relación se trataba de algo esporádico, un mero vinculo que los satisfacía a ambos en cuanto al ámbito sexual, Naruto se encontraba sorprendentemente cómodo con ella. Ren aún no había visitado su casa, porque Naruto era, de algún modo, reacio a introducirle en su vida familiar. Su amante sabía de la existencia de sus hijos, pero nunca se había encontrado con ellos.

Y no sería hasta semanas después, a finales ya de Agosto y en una de esas tardes donde se apreciaba la cercanía del otoño, cuando finalmente lo hiciera. Naruto había quedado con él en uno de los restaurantes que se había puesto de moda en el verano. Uno de los tantos que intentaban mantenerse en la cúspide imitando aquello que iba bien en otros sitios. El resultado era bueno, sobre todo aquellos inmensos tazones de ramen que Naruto solía pedir a pares. Ren se presentó tan puntual como siempre, con su pelo corto bien peinado y su vestimenta formal que a Naruto en ocasiones le parecía algo pomposa. Le quedaba bien, no obstante, y aquellos pantalones le marcaban de forma exageradamente bien el culo.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a la mesa que ocupaba Naruto, que se percató de la presencia de los dos retoños. Estos comían felizmente en las pequeñas sillas que el camarero había dispuesto para ellos. En un principio, su rostro pareció demudarse, recobrándose pronto y siendo remplazado por una brillante sonrisa. Los niños, acostumbrados como estaban a los desconocidos, no le prestaron ninguna atención cuando se sentó junto a Naruto, justo enfrente de Yuuki.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa.

-¿Te molesta?

No había enfado en su tono, ni si quiera retintín, era solo una pregunta que debía hacerse.

-No, no lo hace. –Y Naruto le creyó, porque sabía que no tenía por qué mentir-. Son adorables, aunque no se parecen demasiado a ti, lamentablemente.

Los bellos rostros de sus hijos, manchados por la comida, recordaban a los afilados rasgos de su otro padre. Naruto no lo dijo, pero en realidad no lo encontraba en absoluto lamentable.

-No sabía muy bien si debía traerlos, pero pensé que sería conveniente. Esta es, después de todo, mi realidad.

-No parecen incómodos ante desconocidos.

-Están acostumbrados. Primero en casa de Sasuke, después en la mía. Y encima el orfanato. Pensamos que sería conveniente el que abriesen su perspectiva a algo más que ellos mismos. Los mellizos pueden tener problemas en relacionarse con los demás si estrechan demasiado su lazo.

Ren asintió, mirando con fijeza a los dos vástagos.

-¿Iremos esta noche a tu casa?

-Claro. No es tan espaciosa como la tuya, ya te dejo advertido, pero así la verás. Es una ratonera si caemos en comparaciones.

Ren no rio, pero su boca esbozó una atractiva sonrisa mientras echaba un vistazo a la comida que acababa de traerle un camarero uniformado. En una aldea como aquella eran raros los locales que empleasen tal formalismo, pero Ren parecía encontrarse en su propia salsa.

La cena fue rápida y cómoda, y transcurrió entre los intentos de Naruto por que sus hijos no se tirasen comida entre ellos y los de Ren por congraciarse con los pequeños. Se le daba bastante bien y para cuando salieron a la calle era él quien llevaba entre sus brazos a una espabilada Yuna. No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando Naruto se paró en seco, llevándose la mano al bolsillo delantero mientras suspiraba consternado.

-Mierda, me he dejado dentro la cartera.

Y sin una palabra más, simplemente se adentró en el restaurante, cargando a Yuuki pero dejando a Ren con Yuna. No sabría decir quién estaba más sorprendido por el espontaneo gesto de confianza, si Naruto, que en realidad sabía que nada podría pasar estando él a escasos metros de distancia, o Ren, que miró atónito a la pequeña niña mientras esta observaba con cara triste la puerta por donde había desaparecido su padre. La conclusión lógica de todo aquello fueron los hipidos del infante, seguidos en seguida por altos sollozos. Ren la pasó a su otro brazo, intentando distraerla mientras su padre regresaba. Y todo hubiese quedado en nada de no ser por la figura que se lanzó, aparecida de la nada, sobre él. En menos de un pestañeó Yuna ya no estaba entre sus brazos y antes si quiera de poder parpadear, un filo largo y frío se colocó contra su garganta mientras la oscura figura de quien, estaba seguro, era el vengador, se cernía sobre él con rostro enfurecido.

Aquello, pensó Ren con congoja, no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú y que haces con mi hija? –Sus ojos, sombreados en carmesí, se entrecerraron antes de apretar el filo de la larga espada, y Ren estuvo seguro de haber sangrado entonces-. ¿Dónde está Yuuki?

-Espera, esto no es…

Un fuerte puñetazo en la tripa lo dobló por la mitad y Ren, poco habituado a la violencia, tuvo que recostarse contra la pared del restaurante ante la seguridad de que, de no hacerlo, caería redondo al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Salido de la nada, envuelto también furia, llegó Naruto. Yuuki lloraba entre sus brazos y Sasuke, que se había acercado hacia Ren con mirada asesina, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Qué mierda está pasando, Sasuke?

Uchiha no tardó en comprender la situación, mirando de nuevo a Ren, esta vez con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Has dejado a mi hija sola con un extraño, Naruto?

-¡No es un extraño!

-Ya, imagino que es quien te tiras ahora. Pero dime, ¿has dejado a mi hija sola con un extraño, Naruto?

El tono no dejaba dudas del enfado monumental que crecía dentro del vengador. Naruto, con el rostro constreñido por la furia, no se amilanó.

-Estaba a solo unos metros y, como ya te he dicho, no es un extraño.

-Entiendo. Así que, según tu propio razonamiento, si te encontrases a uno de nuestros hijos en brazos de uno de los tantos amantes que me estoy tirando, no pasaría absolutamente nada, ¿no es así?

Demasiado obstinado como para dar su brazo a torcer, lo que hizo fue agriar el gesto, enfrentándose a Sasuke dando unos pasos adelante.

-Si tú has confiado en él: no, no lo haría.

-Cuidado con esa boca, Uzumaki, podrías decir algo de lo que después te arrepintieras. Yo nunca hubiese dejado a uno de mis hijos solo con nadie que no fuese de su familia. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si algo hubiese pasado?

-¡Nada iba a pasar!

-¿Seguro? ¿Estás lo suficientemente seguro como para apostar a tu propia hija, Naruto?

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Estás exagerando todo!

-No lo creo así, asique, por ahora, me llevo a mis hijos a casa.

-No vas a hacer nada semejante.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Y cómo vas a impedírmelo?

Naruto sabía que podía hacerlo, solo que realizar tal proeza traería demasiados inconvenientes como para intentarlo si quiera.

-Maldito seas, Sasuke.

-Eso pensaba yo. –Con eficiencia, cargó en su otro brazo a Yuuki, que rápidamente se calmó ante el conocido calor de su padre-. Mañana, o pasado si mañana estás demasiado cansado para ello, reflexiona sobre lo que has hecho. Después puedes volver a por tus hijos.

Si Naruto iba a contestar a aquello, no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca. Sasuke desapareció entre una nube de polvo y a su lado solo quedó Ren, aún con mirada entre asustada y sorprendida y su mano agarrando la herida de la que se desprendía un fino hilillo de sangre.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ha sido el susto más que nada.

-Vayamos a mi casa. Allí lo miraremos.

No había opción a negarse, pensó Ren. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, pero, a pesar de saber a lo que se arriesgaba, tenía que calmar la situación.

-En realidad, Naruto, le comprendo. Él no me conoce y puedo suponer que tus hijos, estén donde estén, van a ser siempre un botín jugoso para todo tipo de personas.

-Pero debería saber que yo no dejaría a mis hijos en manos de nadie en quien no confiase.

-Quizás, entonces, es que confías demasiado rápido en la gente. Podría ser un asesino en serie y tú difícilmente lo sabrías.

Naruto, ante aquello, se detuvo en seco, mirándole con una nueva expresión en el rostro. Y en aquel preciso momento Ren supo que allí había algo más.

-Nunca pondría en juego a mi hija ante la más mínima posibilidad de daño. Nunca te quité los ojos de encima. Al primer movimiento sospechoso, habrías sido hombre muerto.

Sorprendentemente, Ren no se molestó ante aquello. Ni siquiera se asustó y comprendió que, en el fondo, lo había esperado así. Nada era más importante para aquella persona que su pequeña familia y eso era algo que Ren respetaba como podía respetar pocas cosas.

-Deberías habérselo dicho.

-Ese bastardo siempre anda igual, como si por salir de sus labios todo tuviese que ser ley. Mañana hablaré con él, se merece un poco de escarmiento.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó, temiendo que aquello hubiese arruinado el buen humor. Por suerte, no fue así, y con una sonrisa que Ren ya empezaba a conocer a la perfección, el otro se acercó hasta quedar pegado a su cuerpo.

-Primero lleguemos a mí casa. Una vez allí, te daré todas las instrucciones que necesites.

-…..-…..-…..-..—

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para ambos. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían tenido una noche agitada, aunque por razones diferentes. Lo que si se sucedió tal y como se había vaticinado el día anterior, fue la visita del rubio a la mansión Uchiha, donde Sasuke, a sabiendas de lo que vendría, esperaba en cualquier momento la aparición de su estúpido ex amigo. Y no se hizo esperar. Los golpeteos en la puerta no despertaron a los niños, pero sí a un Sasuke que dormitaba en su cuarto con las sábanas desperdigadas por el suelo y cubierto únicamente por la fina ropa interior. Se molestó únicamente en ponerse una liviana camisa, haciendo aquel día un calor bochornoso, y bajó las escaleras, abriendo la puerta con tanta fuerza que los goznes chirriaron de forma estridente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres a estas horas?

-A mis hijos.

A su favor, tuvo que reconocer Sasuke, Naruto no miró más allá de su cintura.

-Están durmiendo.

-Da igual. Es mi día, así que me los llevaré.

Solo que cuando dio un paso, intentando ingresar en la casa, Sasuke se lo impidió cruzando un brazo frente a él.

-Apártate, Sasuke.

-No.

-Bien, tú lo has querido.

Y tal y como pasara muchas veces antes, Naruto utilizó parte de su energía para impulsar al Uchiha hacia atrás. No lo tiró al suelo, algo que, en el fondo, agradeció. Pero sí que puso esa cara de mala ostia en el rostro de Sasuke.

-No debías haber hecho eso, imbécil.

-Jódete, bastardo.

Y menos de tres segundos después, una enorme bola de fuego pasó rozando la cabeza del rubio, que tuvo el acierto de agacharse para evitar la colisión. Ya antes habían peleado en el jardín de aquella casa, ajenos a las miradas que pudiesen despertar en posibles visitas. Lejos de sus hijos, ambos podían dejar salir la frustración mediante una de las pocas maneras que conocían: la violencia. Y entre patadas y puñetazos, Sasuke de nuevo volvió a sus recriminaciones.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada!

-¿Qué puede haber además de lo obvio? ¡Me encontré a mi hija en brazos de un completo desconocido! ¿Qué puede haber ahí comprensible?

-Sasuke –Naruto, parando en seco, se encaró a él mientras intentaba sostenerlo contra el suelo usando su propio peso para presionarlo-. Nunca estuvo sola.

-Venga, vete a…

-No, ¡escúchame! Estuve ahí todo el tiempo, sin quitarle la vista de encima y a menos de diez pasos de distancia. En serio, Sasuke, ¿en qué demonios piensas?

-Estabas dentro del bar. Él podría haber desaparecido. Podría haber…

-Hubiese estado desangrado en el suelo antes de dar un paso hacia cualquier otra dirección que no fuese hacia mí.

-Pero podría haberle hecho daño a Yuna.

-No. Nunca lo hubiese permitido.

-Las cosas ocurren, Naruto. Nos pese lo que nos pese.

-Pero no en ese momento. Nunca hubiese puesto en peligro a mi familia. Nunca. Y es odioso y ofensivo que puedas pensar cualquier otra cosa.

Aquel bastardo arrogante parecía demasiado obstinado como para ceder, pero al menos sus intentos por escapar habían cesado. Naruto le soltó, sentándose a su lado y manteniendo prudencialmente la guardia en alto.

-No volveré a pasar por alto algo así. Me da igual que sea tu amante, tu novio o quien sea. Son solo unos niños.

-Lo sé.

Y no pensaba disculparse.

-Maldito seas, Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo, bastardo.

De pronto, la cabeza del Uchiha giró hacia él con brusquedad, en su rostro una expresión extraña.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué tal tu aventura por la otra acera?

-¡Joder, Sasuke, eres un gilipollas!

-No soy yo quien está jodiendo con un hombre.

-No ahora, al menos.

Y, para su completo asombro, Sasuke asintió firmemente.

-No ahora.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Lo has admitido!

-¿El qué?

-¡Que te fuiste a la cama con un tío!

-Bueno, ante la evidencia que está dentro de tus pantalones, poco se puede hacer.

Y Naruto, que acababa de librarse de uno de aquellos pesos que aún sostenían su corazón en un puño, solo pudo echarse a reír.

-De verdad, y con todas sus letras, que eres un gilipollas.

-Vete a tomar por culo.

-Y un sopla pollas, ya que estamos.

-Naruto…

-Sí. Ya, ya… Las palaras Sasuke y polla no son admisibles en una misma oración. Al menos, claro, que se refieran a tu propia polla, entonces el asunto cambia.

-Veo que tu cerebro lo va pillando.

-¿Y entonces? –Ante la incomprensión reflejaba en el rostro de Sasuke, Naruto explicó-: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Qué debería pasar?

-No sé. Estoy entre un polvo de reconciliación, por eso de que hemos recuperado nuestra mal parada amistad, y pegarte una paliza solo por el placer de hacerlo.

-Eres un masoquista.

-¿Por cuál de las dos opciones? Déjame decirte que pensaba vencerte.

-¿En qué?

-¡Pervertido! ¡Cómo si no te gustase morder almohada!

Aquello debió ser el punto máximo donde la paciencia del Uchiha llegaba. Sasuke se puso en pie de golpe, recuperando la compostura y sin importarle dejar justo frente a los ojos de un interesado Naruto cierta parte de la anatomía que para entonces se encontraba escasamente cubierta.

-Bastardo, estas excitado.

-Es por el ejercicio, idiota. No te lo vayas a creer tanto.

-Ya. Ya me conozco yo tus ejercicios.

Sus agudos oídos pudieron escuchar perfectamente a Yuuki, que desde el piso superior de la casa intentaba seguramente salirse de su cuna.

-Mira, ya puedes ir a ver a tu hijo –exclamó Sasuke. Tendiendo la mano, para cerrar aquel cúmulo de acciones sorprendentes, hacia un aturdido Naruto.

-Sasuke, sabes que lo mío con Ren no es exclusivo, ¿verdad?

-¿Y por qué iba a saber yo esas cosas, idiota?

-Por si quieres echar un polvo.

-Ahora no, Naruto.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido. Ren escala peldaños con los movimientos de su cadera a la misma velocidad que Yuna gatea detrás de su comida.

-Lo dicho –suspiró Sasuke, encaminándose hacia la casa y dejando tras de sí a un sonriente Naruto-, eres un pervertido.


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

Los encuentros se seguían sucediendo en una monotonía alarmante. Naruto veía pasar los días entre una especie de sopor que poco hacía para mitigar el aburrimiento que sentía cada vez que se quedaba solo. Las misiones escaseaban en aquel momento, quizás por la nueva remesa de ninjas que habían entrado, y Tsunade le había preguntado si quería ocuparse del entrenamiento de un grupo de novatos. Serían tres niños de doce años, tal y como lo fue él cuando ingreso de mano de Kakashi en el mundo donde había vivió por tantos años ya.

Aún lo seguía pensando. Por una parte, aquello reduciría aún más el número de misiones que se le asignarían, pero, por otra, sería un cambio agradable de ambiente y perspectiva. Cuando sus hijos no estaban en casa, aquella ratonera se volvía casi insoportable y Naruto buscaba entonces la compañía en el exterior. No solo sus amigos y Ren, sino ya casi cualquiera que quisiese pararse a hablar un rato con él. Se preguntaba entonces si todo aquello no estaba pasando factura a su estabilidad mental.

Irónicamente, su abandono de la mansión Uchiha había traído en un principio nada más que sonrisas. La mayoría de sus vecinos dejaron de verlo como un traidor para volver a tratarlo como casi un héroe. Los habían que seguían mandando aquellas miradas recriminatoria, pero hasta Naruto se sorprendió de ver las miradas afables de aquellos que, desde hacía meses, no hacían sino voltear el rostro al cruzarse con él. La cosa cambió, no obstante, al llegar Ren. Naruto nunca hubiese pensado que aquello podría variar en algo la opinión que la gente tuviese de él, pero así era. Y las miradas pasaron entonces a ser acusadoras, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Casi había reído cuando un día Kiba le explicó que ahora Sasuke se había convertido, a ojos del público en general, en un marido cornudo.

—¡O una mujer cornuda, para el caso!

Aquello era tan ridículo que Naruto solo pudo echarse a reír. O al menos fue así hasta que alguien por la calle, un día normal mientras paseaba con sus hijos, había mascullado entre susurros al cruzarse con él:

—¡Todos los hombres son iguales, unos bastardos infieles!

Aquello, dicho en tono de censura y enfado, lo había detenido en medio de la abarrotada calle para girarse a mirar a su interlocutor, que no era otra que una de las viejas matriarcas que tanto gustaba de dar las buenas nuevas en los concurridos corrillos del cotilleo. Así, entre miradas indiscretas que resultaban de nuevo incómodas y tardes en compañía de sus amigos, las semanas fueron pasando, dando inicio al otoño. Ren se había convertido en una constante en sus noches. Venía a su casa cerca de una vez por semana y el resto era Naruto quien se aparecía, cada vez que le apetecía, por aquel gran apartamento tan minimalista en cuanto a decoración.

Sin embargo, aquellos encuentros que seguía esperando para bien o para mal, eran los que se sucedían con Sasuke. El vengador parecía haber dejado de lado aquella reticencia a pasar tiempo con él y ahora era frecuente que en sus visitas a casa de Naruto, cuando debía entregar a los pequeños o recogerlos, se quedase un rato. Eran charlas insustanciales, como muy pronto comprobó el rubio, pero recuperaban de forma asombrosa aquel lazo que se había perdido casi por completo.

Y la tensión sexual, aquella que debería haber desaparecido con la distancia y el tiempo, seguía allí. Tan candente como el propio Naruto y echando por tierra cualquier intento de su parte por pasar página de una vez. Los niños crecían a una velocidad de vértigo y las salidas para comprarles ropa nueva se sucedían muchas veces en compañía del otro progenitor, que parecía creer necesaria su presencia por si Naruto, haciendo gala de su inclinación por colores llamativos, vestía a sus hijos de fosforito. Docenas de veces le repitió Naruto que aquello era una gilipollez, pero el otro, haciendo gala de su comprensión, se limitaba a ignorarle cada vez que intentaba establecer una conversación al respecto.

Mucho después, en una reunión con Sai, quien se había aparecido en su casa, cuchillo en mano, para preparar una sospechosa cena, Naruto tendría una sorprendente revelación. Porque según el ambu, Sasuke no estaba interesado ni en modelitos de ropa ni en colores fosforitos, no, lo que pretendía el vengador era acabar con los estúpidos rumores que corrían sobre ellos. Su inicial alegría al verse protegido por el otro se opacó a causa de la desilusión. Sasuke, sabía, no quería acallar las voces por Naruto, sino porque no soportaba verse en boca de todos bajo el augurio de la compasión ajena. Que le tratasen de mujer despechada era algo que superaba con creces su límite de tolerancia.

La cosa era que funcionaba. Que pese a las habladurías y las malas lenguas, los cotilleos fueron cediendo. No sabía si por verse acompañado de Sasuke en sus salidas o simplemente por el paso del tiempo, que volvía aburrido lo que en su día había sido lo más puntero en las charlas matutinas del mercado. Nunca hubiese pensado que terminaría prestando tanta atención a lo que los corrillos de ancianas murmuraban por las calles, pero las constantes miradas que hacían eco de la creencia popular se volvieron, de algún modo, importantes. ¿Alguien dijo alguna vez que se podía vivir al margen de la opinión pública? En su caso, al menos, no era así; aunque tenía que admitir que siempre había sido, o al menos desde que dejó de ser un marginado social, alguien que gustaba de salir mucho. Tantos años metido en una infancia solitaria e infeliz le habían hecho depender, de una forma u otra, de ese sentido de participación colectiva dentro de la comunidad.

—Incluso está haciendo de sus escarceos sexuales algo mucho más evidente.

Aquello, dicho en un tono monótono, llamó su atención. Dejó de lado a Yuna, que se retorcía entre sus brazos por ir a jugar con su hermano, y se volvió hacia Sai, delantal en mano y metido de lleno en la creación culinaria que tan solo él conocía.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues eso. Que vista su poca tolerancia a los insultos ajenos, sobre todo esos que le dejan como una pobre mujer cornuda, ha decidido tomar el asunto en sus manos.

—¿Y cómo pretender hacer eso? Pensé que estábamos teniendo esas estúpidas salidas en familia precisamente para ello.

—Pero no funcionan. Así que ha optado por algo mucho más radical.

La última palabra llevaba consigo toda la duda que Sai podía entonar en una oración.

—Radical –repitió Naruto.

—Sí, radical. Ha decidido pasearse con sus amantes por la calle.

Naruto se sentó. Más bien se cayó directamente sobre el mullido sofá mientras abría los ojos de par en par. Una imagen surrealista de Sasuke haciendo precisamente eso le dejó literalmente sin habla. Los lunes iría a cenar con una rubia despampanante a algún restaurante, los martes iría con otra morena al parque a pasear, los miércoles se dejaría ver en el parque magreándose con alguna pelirroja. Conociendo a Sasuke, quizás el jueves fuese visto, para variar, con algún moreno despistado, metiéndose mano mientras compraban el pan.

—Eso es ridículo.

Sai, negando con la cabeza, le contradijo.

—Está teniendo éxito.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Pero es ridículo.

Sabía que se había metido en un bucle, pero, simplemente, aquello era demasiado raro.

—Tiene los suficientes amantes como para parar un tren en marcha.

—Solo sale con una.

Y aquello, incompresiblemente, le hirió.

—¿Quién?

—No sé. Una rubia.

—¡Cómo no! –De pronto se levantó, porque no podía estar sentado, y con cuidado de no pisar a sus hijos, que jugaban en el suelo, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa—. Ese idiota va a liar alguna. Lo sé.

—No creo que esté haciendo algo descabellado.

—Eso es porque tú tampoco tienes ningún criterio.

—Pero sigue sin ser descabellado.

—Sai…

Pero Naruto se calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de que su malestar poco tenía que ver con lo estúpido que fuese el plan.

—Sasuke me ha pedido algo –dijo entonces Sai, deteniendo su caminata en seco. Casi le daba miedo preguntar, pero no hizo falta—. Tenéis que salir los cuatro juntos.

—¿Qué cuatro? —Ellos eran tres, pensó desesperado. En el fondo, supo lo que se disponía a decir Sai antes incluso de que este abriese la boca.

—Tú, Ren, Sasuke y quien quiera que sea la rubia.

—No.

—No puedes negarte.

—Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Acaso puede obligarme? No, no puede, así que haré lo que me dé la gana.

—Naruto…

—No, Sai. –La furia creciendo dentro de él le hizo caminar hacia su amigo, agachándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de aquel rostro impasible—. Te estas volviendo demasiado cercano a Sasuke.

—Es mi amigo.

—¿Y yo no lo soy?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces ponte a mi favor. Eres más amigo mío que suyo.

Sonaba como un niño de cinco años, pero Sai, siendo Sai, no sabría qué pasaba.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—¡No es eso! –Aunque, mirándolo desde otra perspectiva… —. No, no lo es. Quiero que le digas que no pienso salir con él y con su amiguita.

Y entonces Sai, iluminándose como una jodida bombilla, exclamó:

—¡Estás celoso!

Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero aquello no era algo que fuese a admitir en voz alta.

—Sería demasiado incómodo.

—¿Por qué? Sois familia. ¿Qué puede tener de malo que salgáis a cenar o comer todos juntos? Incluso podríais llevaros a los niños.

—Ni hablar.

—Pero Sasuke…

—¡Sí, sé muy bien lo que ese bastardo planea, pero no pienso hacerlo!

Sai no dijo nada ante su arrebato y Naruto, mirándole con vergüenza, se disculpó.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Es solo que no quiero.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle a él? Lo sabrá.

—Ese hombre siempre lo sabe todo.

—¿Y entonces?

—Entonces el infierno se helará y yo deberé ir a esa maldita comida. ¡Porque de ningún modo va a ser una cena!

Las cenas eran continuadas por noches y aquello era algo en lo que Naruto no quería pensar.

—Dile a Sasuke que está bien. Que nos pondremos de acuerdo para ver qué día coincidimos todos. Y que los niños irán.

Aquello, al menos, serviría como amortiguador en medio de una incómoda situación.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo también?

Naruto, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Momentos después arrastró al moreno entre sus brazos, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo mientras agradecía al destino por haberle puesto en su camino.

—No, Sai, no hace falta. Pero gracias.

Sai le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, soltó un gran suspiro y cuando Naruto finalmente le soltó, volvió a su labor culinaria. Naruto, dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento, maldijo en voz baja.

—…..—…..—

Sasuke, vestido formalmente, podría parar una avalancha. Al menos aquello decía Haruko a todas horas. De melena dorada y ojos oscuros, la chica estaba despampanante en un pequeño vestido que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado el porqué de haberla elegido a ella en vez de a alguna de sus otras amantes, Sasuke hubiese sabido qué contestar:

—Porque era la más inteligente.

Se movía de forma sofisticada mientras evitaban chocar contra alguien en plena calle principal de Konoha. Su bolso brillaba también, como todo lo que parecía rodearla, pero la auto—confianza que mostraba en sí misma hacía que aquellos accesorios que tanto le gustaban no fuesen ridículos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Una cosa es pasearos por la ciudad tomados de la mano, otra es comer con el padre de tus hijos y su amante.

—Todo saldrá bien.

O al menos eso esperaba. Casi había previsto una rotunda negativa por parte del rubio. Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir todo lo contrario en boca de Sai.

—Él no me matará, ¿verdad? Tiene pinta de temperamental.

—Él te tratará como si fueras su amiga de toda la vida.

Haruko se echó a reír, como si aquello hubiese sido un chiste. ¡Ya le gustaría a él!

—¿Y por qué en este restaurante? En el centro del pueblo, donde todos van a ver perfectamente. Espero que salga bien.

—Lo hará.

Cuando los brazos finos de ella rodearon su cuello, depositando un casto beso en su mandíbula, Sasuke se relajó un tanto. Aquellas curvas suaves se amoldaban a su costado y el vestido azul que llevaba mostraba la voluptuosidad de aquel cuerpo que sabía a pecado y mujer.

—Gracias –dijo de pronto, dándose cuenta de que aún no había agradecido lo que ella estaba haciendo por él.

—No hay de qué. Sabes que te lo debía.

—No estoy seguro de que cuando termine la comida sigas pensando lo mismo.

Y ella sonrió. Una sonrisa hermosa que estaba destinada a tranquilizarle. No es que Sasuke estuviera nervioso, no, pero aquel asunto estaba crispando parte de él.

Llegaron puntuales y Naruto, por suerte, ya se encontraba allí. De su amante no había ni rastro pero sus hijos estaban sentados en pequeñas sillas, dando cuenta de algunos pedazos de pan esparcidos ya en migas frente a ellos.

—Buenas tardes –saludó Naruto con un formalismo poco propio en él. El saludo, no obstante, iba dirigido a Haruko.

—Hola. –La mujer, acostumbrada al trato social, tendió la mano mientras se presentaba. Naruto se la estrechó y en su boca apareció una sonrisa que, a juzgar por su experiencia, no parecía demasiado sincera. Haruko no pareció notarlo, no obstante, y simplemente se limitó a sentarse a su lado cuando Sasuke tomó asiento a la derecha de Naruto.

—Es un placer conocerte por fin.

Naruto miró fijamente a la mujer, elevando de forma sutil una de sus doradas cejas.

—De haber sabido que Sasuke estaba en una relación, hubiera ido a conocerte hace tiempo.

—Estamos empezando –contestó ella de forma diplomática, y entonces Sasuke se percató que había pillado el verdadero humor de su amigo.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a aquello, interrumpido solo por la llegada del tal Ren. Este se inclinó para besar a Naruto en los labios y después, para su sorpresa, hizo lo mismo con sus hijos, solo que esta vez el beso se dirigió a las pequeñas frentes. Yuuki elevó los brazos, pidiendo que le cogiese, pero Ren sonrió mientras revolvía el cabello del niño.

—Después, renacuajo, después.

Sasuke, justo entonces, le odió.

Un camarero uniformado y con rictus amargo se acercó para tomar el pedido y solo cuando posó los ojos sobre Haruko su mirada se ablandó. Ella, con una de sus sonrisas, le hizo prometer que traería tan pronto como pudiese la comida. Sobre todo para los niños. Sasuke no pudo menos que sonreír sardónico al comprobar su destreza en la manipulación de los hombres.

—Y dime, Ren, ¿a qué te dedicas?

La conversación era tan aburrida que perder la concentración era algo inevitable. Mientras los otros tres adultos se dedicaban a intercambiar puntos de vista sobre sus empleos, cosa que Sasuke veía absurda, él se dedicó a contemplar a sus hijos. Habían crecido desde la última vez que los viera y lamentó haber tenido que marcharse de misión por tres semanas. Yuna pilló su mirada y sus ojos brillaron mientras empezaba a gritas algo que, a sus oídos, sonaba claramente como papá.

Naruto calló de pronto, volteándose hacia su hija y mirando después, con aire compungido, hacia Sasuke.

—¿Ella…?

—Sí.

—¡Oh!

Y aquello fue lo último que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre su hija, sacarla de su silla y empezar a besar la morena cabeza.

—¡Dilo otra vez, Yuna!

Ella lo repitió, una y otra vez cuan megáfono estropeado, y Sasuke comprobó con horror como su pecho se bloqueaba en algo demasiado intenso como para poder incluso describirlo. Yuna extendía sus brazos hacia él, por lo que la recibió de Naruto mientras sonreía a la niña.

—Eres tan brillante como tu padre. Menos mal que heredaste el cerebro adecuado, enana.

—¡Oye!

Escuchó la risa de Haruko y de pronto recordó dónde y con quién estaba. Sentó a su hija sobre su regazo, no obstante, poco dispuesto a separarse de ella. Le hubiera gustado coger también a Yuuki, pero aquello hubiese quedado demasiado extraño. Ella le sonrió con esa boca a la que le faltaban algunos dientes y se llevó hacia los labios un nuevo trozo de pan.

Sus chillidos excitados habían puesto nervioso a su hermano, que miraba todo sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Tienes una hermosa familia, Sasuke.

Su mirada se clavó en Haruko, seguro de encontrar en ella una mirada calculadora. En cambio, únicamente percibió aquella calidez que reservaba para cuando ambos estaban en la cama.

—¿Puedo cogerla?

Supo en ese momento qué estaba pensando ella. Que estaba recordando, más bien, y mirando antes a Naruto, muy consciente de lo que había montado él cuando este se había atrevido a dejar a sus hijos en brazos de otro, le tendió a Yuna. La niña dibujó un puchero en sus labios, pero cuando se vio sentada en el mullido regazo de la mujer, este se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—Es hermosa.

—Sí, lo es.

Y Naruto, quien había hablado con todo amable, estaba ahora sonriendo con sinceridad.

…—…..

Había pasado tiempo antes. Cuando Konoha aún se encontraba en medio de una guerra y los lugares nocturnos se perdían entre los estallidos de una tormenta humana. Las luces rojas de los distritos de ocio se encontraban apagadas, pero sus puertas seguían abriéndose ante la miríada de clientes que, en medio del frenesí, buscaban el modo de aliviar su estrés y miedo. Fue en una de aquellas oscuras noches, una en la que el viento soplaba especialmente frío y a lo lejos se dejaba escuchar el sonido estridente de las campanas de alarma, que Haruko le conoció.

Nunca había visto a nadie como él. Aquel tipo de personas no solía frecuentar los locales en los que ella trabajaba, pero una sola mirada a aquel cuerpo fornido y hermoso le hizo desear acercarse. La cosa fue que no hizo falta. Que cuando un par de ojos oscuros se posaron en ella, el reconocimiento mutuo del deseo compartido hizo todo el trabajo. Y aquella noche, en el piso superior donde las luces se quedaban prendidas toda la noche y los clientes se dejaban llevar por el frenesí del sexo, ella se enamoró. Estúpidamente, podría haber dicho, pero, de hecho, fue algo tan fugaz y sincero que una prostituta como ella simplemente no supo qué hacer.

Las visitas esporádicas cada vez se distanciaban más entre sí y los halagos a su cuerpo poco a poco se fueron apagando. Evitaba frecuentar otros clientes, apenada de ver en los ojos amados el conocimiento de que su cuerpo había pertenecido a muchos antes que él. Quizás aquella misma noche, mientras se dejaba amar, había pertenecido ya a alguien más. Pero él nunca dijo nada. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando, una noche en particular, llegó al local para encontrarla encerrada en un cuarto con un cliente especialmente importante. Decir que no hubiese supuesto el despido inmediato, y eso, para alguien como ella, terminaría con su lamentable persona haciendo las calles, donde ejercer su profesión era algo mucho más arriesgado. ¿Qué más podía hacer ella? Sin ningún conocimiento de nada y habiendo ejercicio toda su vida en la profesión más antigua del mundo, no había un lugar donde pudiera incorporarse de querer salir de aquel antro de mala muerte. Y él también lo sabía.

Era un ninja. Quizás si se hubiese tratado de un tendero, o de cualquier otra profesión, podrían haber empezado algo juntos y establecerse, pero su precaria situación, viviendo en los cuarteles mientras la guerra transcurría en todo su fervor, les imposibilitaba intentar nada más. Los días pasaron, seguidos por semanas y meses. Y así año y medio en el que la dicha y la depresión volaban juntas de la mano. Sería una tarde de verano cuando ella, con una sonrisa de felicidad acompañada de un par de ojos empañados en lágrimas, le daría la noticia. Estaba embarazada. Ella, que se había cuidado como cualquier otra meretriz que ejerce en la casa roja. Pero no con él. A veces, simplemente, pasaba y la razón volaba para dar paso a un amor enfebrecido que arrastraba a ambos a la imprudencia. Un catorce de junio celebraron ambos su futura paternidad, con globos de colores y risas que predecían un futuro mejor. Tres semanas más tarde, contando ella con poco más de dos meses de embarazo, llegó la carta.

"Se le reconocen los servicios prestados por… bla, bla, bla… y por ello sentimos comunicarle el fallecimiento de…"

Ella salió a buscarlo. Porque, simplemente, aquello no podía ser. Las campanas seguían sonando y la guerra transcurría a su alrededor. Y las visitas cesaron. Ya no había sonrisas que la recibieran, ni abrazos a media noche que sellaran sus ojos para que dejase de llorar. Ya no había nada y solo el niño que llevaba en su seno logró mantener su cordura cuando finalmente, frente a una lápida fría y grisácea, empezó a llorar. Lloró por él, por el pobre desgraciado que era demasiado joven como para saber si quiera por qué moría. Y lloró por ella. Por ella y por su hijo, que debería vivir a la sombra de una prostituta que durante un tiempo creyó conocer el amor.

Los clientes se sucedieron uno tras otros, todos sin rasgos reconocibles. Y así pasaron cinco meses. Fue entonces cuando empezaron. Los dolores. Venían en ráfagas que dejaban su cuerpo herido doblado sobre sí mismo. Dolores que la hacían gritar por las noches y que, sin previo aviso, trajeron consigo una hemorragia. Ella se colocó las manos en su bajo vientre, intentando mantener dentro de sí al niño. Pero nada pudo hacerse cuando, horas más tarde, el bebé ensangrentado nacía muerto.

Fue como si todo a su alrededor se desdibujase y aquello por lo que había merecido la pena vivir de pronto desapareciera. Más muerta que viva, siguió con su trabajo hasta el día en que uno de sus clientes se quejó.

—¡Si quisiera follarme a un cadáver me quedaría allá afuera, donde los cuerpos se amontonan en trincheras!

Fue el detonante de la paciencia de la dueña. Ni diez minutos después se encontraba en la calle, maleta en mato con sus tres conjuntos que no pertenecían al local y una diminuta hogaza de pan que la cocinera había logrado colar en una pequeña bolsa. Y allí, en el mes más frío del año, con las nieves cubriendo el suelo y el viento soplando helado, se dejó caer contra una de las paredes derruidas de la aldea, permitiendo que todo su dolor se congelase junto a su cuerpo. Nunca sabría cuánto tiempo pasó. Quizás horas, o puede que incluso días, pero las voces amargas le despertaron de su duermevela para zarandearla hasta lograr que sus ojos se abrieran con más firmeza.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Ella los reconoció. Eran clientes antiguos, de aquellos que habían conocido mejores épocas pero a los que la guerra había destrozado. Al igual que a ella. Al igual que a él. Y cuando los brazos fueron expuestos y tirados a la nieve, simplemente cerró los ojos, queriendo desaparecer y sin molestarse si quiera en oponer resistencia cuando sus piernas se abrieron ante el impulso de un cuerpo gordo y sudoroso.

Justo entonces se desató el infierno. O así lo había creído ella cuando el fuego surgió de la nada, calcinando y destrozando carne mientras los gritos de sus agresores se escuchaban por toda la calle. Momentos después, en medio de un desolador silencio, un par de ojos de un asombroso carmesí aparecieron en su línea de visión, helados y sin vida, al igual que ella, y se vio levantada en vilo y trasportada con un cuidado que ya nada tenía que ver con todo lo demás.

—…..—

Y allí, con ropa que nunca pensó que llevaría y en un lugar que años atrás le hubiese cerrado las puertas en las narices, Haruko sonrió. Miró a aquella niña que se mecía en su regazo, incapaz de hablar mientras la nostalgia dejaba un regusto amargo en su boca. Y después miró a Uchiha Sasuke, quien aquella noche horrible había llevado su maltratado cuerpo hasta una pequeña casa y, con un cuidado impropio de alguien de su reputación, la había curado. Había cubierto sus magullados miembros con compresas tibias y después, cuando ella pensó que la echaría, le había dado un hogar. Uno pequeño, de esos que daban asco al principio, pero ella nunca aceptó nada más. El sexo era algo ocasional entre ellos, un mutuo acuerdo de silencio que los beneficiaba y calmaba cundo la situación se volvía insostenible. Pero nada realmente importante en su relación. Sasuke nunca le preguntó de dónde había sacado el dinero para ampliar la casa y conseguir un nivel de vida inimaginable años antes. Y ella se lo agradeció, siendo testigo silencioso de una increíble transformación.

Sasuke, después de todo, había conseguido sin buscarlo aquello que ella aún añoraba en sus sueños: una familia.

—Es una niña hermosa.

—Sí que lo es.

Aquel rubio de aspecto despistado pero de mirada profunda, de esas miradas que le decían a una lo mucho que había vivido una persona, le estaba sonriendo sinceramente, dejando de lado aquella tirantez que había sido inevitable momentos antes. Su amante, el tal Ren, también la miraba, aunque él lo hacía con mucha más suspicacia. Quizás le hubiese reconocido; no eran pocos los que, después de tantos años, se acordaban de ella. Como fuese, no abrió la boca salvo para decir a Naruto que su comida se iba a enfriar, haciendo de vez en cuando alguna carantoña a los niños. Era evidente la confianza generada en aquella reciente relación, de la cual Sasuke tan poco le había hablado. Aún podía recordar con claridad aquella noche, tres semanas atrás, cuando el vengador llegó a su casa de improvisto para proponerle algo totalmente descabellado.

—Quiero que te pasees por la aldea conmigo, como si fuésemos una verdadera pareja.

Y ella, por supuesto, había aceptado. Habría pocas cosas que pudiera negarle a aquellas alturas. No a la persona que la recogió en su peor momento y la ayudo, con toque impersonal y algo frío, a recomponer los cachitos que su destrozada alma había dejado tras de sí. Nunca fueron amantes, ni siquiera amigos, pero Haruko se sentía tan en deuda con él que a veces le asfixiaba la desesperanza de nunca poder hacer lo suficiente como para resarcirse.

—Y dime, ¿cómo os conocisteis Sasuke y tú? Le preguntó a Naruto.

—Eso fue hace siglos, cuando ambos éramos estudiantes de primaria.

—¿Y cómo era él de niño?

—Aunque dicen que los críos maduran y cambian, en realidad siempre ha sido así de estirado y amargado.

—Cualquiera diría que alguien como tú terminaría siendo su mejor amigo.

Si aquel rubio de sonrisa contagiosa se sorprendió por que supiera esas cosas de ellos, no pareció sorprenderse.

—Porque, por aquel entonces, yo era mucho peor que él.

Y allí, una vez más, aquellos ojos se oscurecieron en emociones que solo le pertenecían a él. Quizás a él y a Sasuke, a juzgar por la mirada breve pero concisa que compartieron, y fue tan íntima que podría haberla incomodado de no haberse sorprendido tanto. Era interesante ver como ambos interactuaban

—¿Qué cambió?

—Darme cuenta de que había mucha gente que merecía la pena. Incluido él.

Haruko no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué estaba contándole cosas tan personales. Sin duda aquella reticencia inicial se debía a los celos. Ella sabía mucho de aquello, desde luego, pero Naruto Uzumaki se había abierto como una flor y ella no estaba muy segura de qué hacer al respecto. Tentando a la suerte, preguntó:

—¿Y cómo es que terminasteis juntos?

—Porque me enamoré.

Sí, ella también sabía de amores difíciles.

Una simpatía nacida en lo más profundo de su herido corazón se alzó sobre su muralla exterior, aquella que la protegía de los demás.

—Debió de ser por su cuerpo. No tiene otra explicación.

Echándose a reír, él asintió, mirando el cuerpo en cuestión con evidente aprecio.

—Debe ser. Si no es que debí volverme loco temporalmente.

Era evidente que Ren se sentía incómodo con aquella conversación. Haruko, no obstante, estaba demasiado interesada como para dejar de lado el tema. Que Sasuke no la hubiese fulminado con una de sus miradas heladas o le hubiese mandado callar con su sutileza de elefante era una buena señal.

—Pero él tiene algo, ¿no es así?

Sasuke, ahora más interesado, se movió levemente. El gesto hubiera pasado desapercibido si una de sus piernas no hubiese rozado la rodilla de Haruko. Y Sasuke nunca tocaba porque sí.

—Dime, Haruko, ¿estáis saliendo?

Pero en sus ojos azules estaba ya la respuesta.

—No, no como todos creen, al menos.

—¿Y cómo lo estáis, entonces?

—No es a mí a quien debes preguntar.

—Pero sí que eres la única que podría darme respuestas.

—Naruto –interrumpió entonces Sasuke—, basta ya.

—¡Oh, venga! No seas aburrido. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenéis? ¿Al menos hay sexo involucrado?

—Sí que lo hay –respondió Haruko, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Sasuke. Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron, como si de alguna manera hubiese esperado otra cosa. Y quizás era así, porque había decepción en aquellos irises azules.

—Entiendo.

—Lo dudo mucho. Pero de todos modos me pareces alguien de lo más interesante.

No recuperó su anterior sonrisa, pero, al menos, se relajó visiblemente sobre su asiento.

—Si algún día te cansas de él, yo podría ser tu amigo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte. Y un ofrecimiento que tendré en cuenta.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Haruko tuvo que quedarse con la intriga cuando Ren, visiblemente molesto por el rumbo de la conversación, desvió el tema hacia los niños, que se encontraban peleándose mientras lanzaban comida a su alrededor. Sasuke, a su lado, llevó una mano hasta su rodilla para pegar un fuerte apretón. No tuvo que decir nada, porque su mirada ya era lo suficientemente clara.

—No te pases— le decía en silencio. Y ella calló.

—….—….

Naruto no terminó de entender aquel día quién era Haruko exactamente. Sasuke no la trataba como a una amante, pero había cierta afinidad entre ellos que volvía su vínculo algo mucho más cercano de lo que hubiese esperado. Ren estaba especialmente molesto desde entonces, sin decir palabas cortantes (aquello hubiese sido demasiado para su íntegra moral), pero gritando con los ojos aquello que sus labios se negaban a formular. Esa mujer, además, había cogido a Yuna como si de un tesoro se tratase, y aquello, lejos de molestarle, le había enternecido. ¿Qué tipo de persona podía mirar con aquel amor a un niño? No una mala, desde luego.

Esa misma noche, tras lo que fue una tarde amena y sorprendentemente fructífera, Ren se había quedado a dormir en su casa. Ambos hicieron el amor entre sus sábanas frescas, mas Naruto tenía la mente en otro sitio. No podía evitar preguntarse si ellos estarían haciendo lo mismo entre las suaves y sedosas sábanas de Sasuke. Con los niños ya en casa del Uchiha, Naruto pudo volver a relajarse e intentar regresar a la rutina. Se trataba de un paso necesario para el retorno de su anhelada tranquilidad y ello pasaba, por supuesto, por dejar las cosas claras con Sasuke. Quizás, si hubiese sido algo sincero consigo mismo aquella tarde mientras se miraba en el espejo tras una larga y relajante ducha, podría afirmar que sabía a lo que iba. Y que no se avergonzaba de ello.

Ni siquiera tenía que avisar antes para presentarse en la puerta de la inmensa mansión, ya que la rutina de aquellos últimos tiempos había convertido en algo usual el que ambos se presentasen en las casas ajenas sin previo aviso. Y así, vestido con su habitual chándal deportivo y cargando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruto llegó a la mansión Uchiha. Tal y como había supuesto, Sasuke se encontraba en casa dando de cenar a sus hijos. Estaba solo, algo que después agradecería internamente, y saltaba a la vista que había dedicado el día a realizar una limpieza profunda del lugar.

—Joder, Sasuke, puedo verme reflejado en el suelo. Y teniendo en cuenta que es madera, tiene su mérito.

Él le ignoró, pero Naruto no pensaba gastar aliento en regañarle. Llegaron hasta el salón, donde ambos niños retozaban. Yuuki, que ya caminaba agarrado a los muebles, se levantó de su sitio para correr a los brazos de su padre. Naruto se agacho, pero no se acercó hasta él cuando, a pocos pasos, se cayó al suelo. El mohín del niño le hizo sonreír, pero al ver que Naruto no hacía nada por llegar y levantarle, fue él mismo quien terminó colocándose en pie con movimientos algo torpes y desequilibrados.

Su hermoso, hermoso niño.

Naruto le alzó entre sus brazos, depositando un beso en la morena cabeza mientras Yuuki dejaba escapar por entre los labios toda una serie de ruiditos de felicidad.

—Lo malcrías demasiado.

—No lo hago— se defendió. Y era verdad.

—Deberías agradecer que me tienen a mí como su otro padre. Alguien parecido a ti les habría echado a perder.

Aquello estaba fuera de cuestión y Naruto no había ido allí para discutir. Al menos no de aquello.

—¿Quieres cenar?

—Claro. ¿No vas a ir a ningún sitio?

Preguntar aquello era igual que echarse sobre su propia cabeza un cubo de agua helada, pero aun así lo hizo. Cuando el moreno negó con un gesto seco y desabrío, Naruto sonrió, dejando al niño en el suelo y siguiendo a Sasuke hacia la mesa donde se encontraba con un gran cubo de verduras.

—Pues ponte a pelar.

—Eres un pésimo anfitrión.

Aunque en realidad le gustaba. Porque Sasuke dejaba ver en aquellos gestos que la mansión Uchiha seguía siendo también su hogar. Cómo fuera, eran aquellos detalles los que impulsaban a Naruto a sentarse en la silla del comedor como si estuviese en su propia casa. Y eran aquellos momentos los que le traían lánguidas sonrisas a sus labios. Verle allí de pie, preparando la mesa con un aire doméstico que pocos conocían llenaba su alma de una tranquilidad que pocas cosas más conseguías.

Rato después, mientras se encargaba de dar de comer a sus hijos y Sasuke terminaba de preparar la comida de ambos adultos, acabó sentándose en la mesa mientras observaba a sus hijos cabecear en sus mecedoras. Aquellos artefactos los había comprado Sasuke tiempo atrás y era evidente el buen uso que hacía de ellas.

—¿Qué te parece Ren? –preguntó de golpe cuando Sasuke se sentó junto a él, la comida ya colocada en la mesa.

Con el vaso de agua suspendido entre sus labios, el otro le miró en silencio, seguramente sin saber exactamente qué se traía entre manos.

—No lo sé. No le conozco apenas, ¿qué podría pensar de él?

—Voy a ser muy claro, Sasuke, porque tú sabes que las relaciones esporádicas y yo no solemos ir de la mano. Así que, rindiéndome a la evidencia, solo puedo decir que la relación, en algún punto cercano, va a volverse más seria. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

—No creo que eso tenga algo que ver conmigo.

Maldito fuera.

—¿Ni siquiera por tus hijos?

—Naruto, no tengo ningún derecho en interferir así en tu vida. Quien elijas para estar a tu lado es algo que solo te concierne a ti.

"Al igual que con quien yo esté, solo me concierne a mí". Casi podía escuchar esas palabras flotando en el aire.

—Maldita sea Sasuke. Estoy intentando decir –empezó, solo para ser interrumpido.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

—Una vez tome en serio nuestra relación, no podré tener nada contigo. Yo no soy así.

—Lo sé.

Aquella conversación era de lo más frustrante. Tal vez porque ninguno terminaba por decir lo que quería decir. Naruto, inspirando hondo, se echó de cabeza al agua.

—Sasuke, te quiero.

Y sí, aquello sí que dejó al otro sin habla.

—Sabes muy bien que no he dejado de quererte en todo este tiempo y que siempre he guardado una esperanza de volver contigo. Ha sido algo inevitable y por eso mismo me negaba a cerrar las cosas con Ren.

—Naruto…

—No, espera. Tenemos una familia, Sasuke, pero sé que eso no cambia nada en realidad. Sé que todo lo que tenemos es una relación larga y ambigua que no ha hecho sino tambalearse por una causa u otra. Me importa una mierda que te pasees con veinte amantes de la mano por toda la aldea, aun si tuviese que soportar que algunos fuesen hombres, que no lo son. Pero si vas a ir en serio con alguien, Sasuke… si vas a ir en serio con alguien, no sé si voy a poder aceptarlo tal y como estoy ahora mismo. Y por eso sé que necesito asentar las cosas con Ren, porque no es sano tener esta relación a medias en espera de algo que seguramente no va a pasar. Así que dime, Sasuke. Dime qué mierda pasa por esa cabeza tuya, porque simplemente ya no lo entiendo y cada vez que intento acercarme para averiguarlo siempre termino chocándome contra el mismo muro.

—Tú sabes que no puedo darte lo que quieres, Naruto.

—Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado.

—No, eso no es suficiente para ti, y ambos lo sabemos. ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Qué sucedería si empezásemos de nuevo como antes, si volviésemos a esa relación basada en el sexo y que fue precisamente lo que te hizo salir corriendo de esta casa?

—No lo sé, pero no creo que pueda dejar de intentarlo por ello.

Sasuke mostró entonces aquella sonrisa. Esa que tanto decía simplemente levantando levemente la comisura de los labios con mueca burlona y mirada conocedora. Naruto se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla mientras el otro se levantaba, dejaba sobre la mesa su vaso de agua y se acercaba hasta él. Cuando se agachó, apoyando una de las manos en la barra de la silla a su espalda, simplemente clavó sus ojos en la mirada oscura que le escrutaba a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Eres un jodido mentiroso.

—No. Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Sí, ahora sí. Pero, ¿acaso no dijiste hace poco que podrías tener bufet de sexo libre y que eso sería perfecto entre nosotros?

—He cambiado de opinión.

—Ya.

No, en serio he cambiado de opinión. ¿De verdad no te importa que esté con Ren?

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, sonrió y, sin responder, le besó. Fue un beso que le hizo inclinarse hacia adelante para aferrarse a aquellos anchos hombros mientras se dejaba guiar por el otro. Sasuke demandaba aquello que él quería darle y mientras sus manos descendían por los firmes músculos, le sintió relajarse, amoldar los labios a los suyos y convertir el roce en algo mucho más suave.

—Levántate –ordenó Sasuke, y Naruto, prestó, así lo hizo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su camiseta quedaba tirada en el suelo, junto a la pata de la mesa. Un fuerte mordisco en su hombro y una lengua que bajó más allá, jugueteando con sus pezones y perdiéndose en regiones más meridionales. El ombligo siempre había sido una de sus zonas erógenas, y Sasuke lo sabía. Se dejó empujar hasta el sofá, donde cayó de espaldas dejándose hacer. Si Sasuke quería llevar la batuta, que así fuera.

Sus hijos dormitaban al otro lado, lejos de la vista obscena que ofrecían sus padres.

—Como se despierten…

—No lo harán. Yo lo sentiría antes.

Quiso protestar, pero sus piernas fueron elevadas y sus pantalones y ropa interior desaparecieron. Cuando Sasuke enterró allí el rostro, agarrando la base de su miembro y lamiendo la gruesa vena inferior, simplemente olvidó por qué aquello estaba mal. Y cuando por fin aquella boca sarcástica le envolvió, simplemente se dejó ir. Por completo.

No había nada que preparar a aquellas alturas, por lo que no le sorprendió cuando sus muslos fueron alzados hasta que quedó con las rodillas dobladas sobre los hombros del Uchiha.

—Bastardo, vas a partirme en dos.

—Puede ser. Pero aún no hemos llegado a esa parte.

El muy idiota ni siquiera se había quitado la camisa, pero del elástico de sus pantalones asomaba la enrojecida cabeza de su miembro. Se los bajó hasta dejar al descubierto la inhiesta polla, que se erguía orgullosa rezumando y engrosándose ante su vista.

—Oye, teme. No es por ser inoportuno, pero ¿no crees que deberías preparar…?

Tuvo que morderse la mano para no gritar. El muy bastardo elevó su trasero hasta alinearlo con su miento. Y empujó. El dolor fue lacerante en un principio y el bastardo no se molestó en detenerse para permitir que se adaptara.

—Hijo de puta.

—La próxima tendremos más tiempo.

Eso si había una próxima, se prometió.

Pero entones empezó a moverse. Moverse de verdad, porque sabía muy bien dónde apuntar. Con un jadeo ronco que pronto fue tapado por labios ajenos, volvió la cabeza mientras sus uñas se clavaban en los costados del vengador. Sintió a Sasuke tensarse, cerca del clímax, y Naruto agarró su propio miembro, empezando a bombear siguiendo el ritmo marcado por las embestidas del otro.

Momentos después, Sasuke se derrumbaba sobre él, sin importar que su ropa quedase manchada con la culminación del rubio. Fue solo un instante, porque al momento lo sintió levantarse y, sorpresivamente, cargarlo al hombro como si de un maldito saco de patatas se tratase.

—Hey, bastardo. ¡Mi trasero duele!

—Nos ocuparemos de ello en un momento.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Aún tienes que preguntarlo? A mi habitación, por supuesto.


	24. Capítulo 24

Con este, solo dos capítulos más para el final ^^ (Escribiré dos o tres epílogos que se sucederán algunos años más tarde, para cerrar todo bien)

Capítulo 24.

Naruto se despertó de madrugada, desorientado y con un sudor frío cubriéndole la parte superior del cuerpo. Sabía que había estado soñando, aún guardaba el regusto amargo de la pesadilla en la boca, pero no podía recordar nada más allá de la esquiva sensación de angustia.

Agudizó el oído, por si acaso lo que le había sacado del sueño era el llanto de alguno de sus hijos, pero la mansión Uchiha se mantenía en espectral silencio, ni siquiera dejándose escuchar el ligero viento que soplaba en el exterior. A su lado, la figura de Sasuke se removió inquieta, pero el moreno no despertó, mostrando lo acostumbrado que estaba a la presencia de Naruto. Con una sonrisa, tapó con la sábana aquel cuerpo atlético que se mostraba en toda su gloría gracias a la luz de la luna que lograba colarse por la ventana. Se veía pálido, casi fantasmal, y aun así tan atractivo como siempre.

Tras lo que habían sido horas y horas de revolcones entre las sábanas, su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido donde debía estarlo, y aquella sensación entraña en su trasero no hacía sino recordarle que el Uchiha no se había sentido proclive a permitirle ser el activo en aquella ocasión. No es que importase, porque el sexo con él era bueno estuviese en la posición que estuviese, pero Naruto echaba de manos la sensación de adentrarse en su interior y sentir como cada uno de los músculos de Sasuke se empeñaba en absorberlo hacia sí, con presteza y desenfreno.

Bajó los pies de la cama y se puso en pie, necesitando llegar al baño para vaciar su vejiga. Ni dos minutos después, cuando estaba lavándose las manos, la presencia del Uchiha tras de él puso cada uno de sus nervios en aviso. Volviéndose, le miró.

—¿Te he despertado?

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

La conversación escueta murió con la negativa simple de Sasuke, que sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba a sus ojos vagar por el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto. No había rastro del depredador en él, por lo que supo que no habría otra ronda de sexo al menos hasta después. Se secó las manos, dejándole espacio a sabiendas de que necesitaba tiempo para organizar lo que tuviera que decir. Y fue precisamente cuando llegó de nuevo a la cama, sentándose y dejando la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del cabecero, que habló.

—Vístete –exclamó mientras le tiraba una de sus camisas sin hombreras. Naruto se la pasó por la cabeza, siendo consciente de que no le llegaba si quiera a las caderas. Decidió entonces taparse el regazo con las sábanas —. He estado pensando. Por la noche.

—¿Y? –preguntó tras el tenso silenció que siguió a sus palabras. Sasuke se crispó, pero finalmente todo su cuerpo se relajó, dejándose caer en la cama a su lado.

—Y está bien. –Ante la mirada perdida de Naruto, frunció el ceño, contrito—. Puedes volver a la casa.

Fue consciente de que aquella invitación conllevaba muchísimo más que una mera mudanza. Supo, tal y como esperaba Sasuke, que estaba dando su consentimiento a empezar de nuevo con una relación.

—¿Por qué?

Y aunque no se esperaba ninguna respuesta por su parte, tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa ante las siguientes palabras del Uchiha.

—Porque os echo de menos.

¿Era aquello una razón válida? Sí, seguramente a aquellas alturas era perfectamente válida.

—¿Y tus demás amantes?

—Puedo vivir sin mujeres mientras el tema del sexo esté cubierto.

—¿Y Ren?

—Si yo voy a dejarles, tú también.

—Sí, es lógico.

Se calló, sin saber muy bien qué se decía en aquellas ocasiones. ¿Debía abrazarle para demostrar la emoción que pugnaba por escapar de su cuerpo? Sasuke no hubiese tomado aquello bien, por lo que sería mejor dejarle suficiente espacio. Después de todo comprendía que aquello respondía más a la necesidad de Uchiha de volver a sentirse como una familia que a lo que suponía emprender de nuevo su relación.

—¿Y Haruko?

—No habrá sexo.

—Pero seguirás viéndola, ¿verdad?

No era realmente una pregunta, porque Naruto había comprendido que aquella mujer era algo diferente al resto de amantes del que era de nuevo su compañero. No una amiga, Sasuke no tenía amigos, sino algo más. Algo distinto.

—Sí.

—¿Quién es ella realmente?

—Alguien que se parece a mí más de lo que a ambos nos gustaría.

—Pero…

Sasuke le calló tal y como le callaba cada vez que estaban en la cama. Sus labios, no obstante, fueron bien recibidos y aquella mano que se coló bajo la sábana, encontrando su miembro desnudo, hizo que todo pensamiento sobre Haruko fuese postergado para más adelante.

…—…..—….

La mudanza fue rápida. Los bienes de Naruto eran escasos, por lo que solo hicieron falta un par de viajes entre Sai, Kiba y él para que todo estuviese listo. Sasuke ayudó con la parte de los niños, aquellos juguetes o artefactos que no se encontraban en la mansión y a los cuales sus hijos habían tomado cariño.

Ni Sai ni Kiba elevaron una ceja ante la noticia de la mudanza. Parecía algo lógico para ellos que ambos hubiesen decidido volver a vivir juntos. No fue así con Ren, quien se mostró más enfadado de lo que Naruto hubiese esperado. Fue una tarea incómoda y desagradable, y ver en aquellos conocidos ojos el dolor de la traición le hizo sentirse francamente culpable. No es como si su relación hubiese sido algo realmente serio, pero comprendió entonces que Ren sentía por él mucho más de lo que Naruto había logrado sentir.

Los niños, no obstante, se encontraban en su salsa. Sobre todo ahora que tenían a ambos padres de nuevo con ellos. Parecía que los últimos meses eran solo un mero trámite en la que había sido su vida. Naruto, sin embargo, sentía que algo no andaba bien. Los primeros días fueron acogedores y divertidos. El sexo una constante entre dos amantes que ya tenían el conocimiento sobre el otro cuerpo. Era como haber vuelto a los viejos tiempos. Un _giratiempo_ con la capacidad de borrar los meses intermedios de un solo plumazo.

Era una lástima que el cerebro de Naruto no pudiese funcionar así y solo fueron necesarios un par de días para descubrir cuál era el problema: nada había cambiado.

Sus hijos se encontraban mejor que nunca. El sexo era magnífico. Hasta de las peleas esporádicas disfrutaba. Pero eso era todo. Sasuke, después de todo, no había hablado de sentimientos en ningún momento. Esta vez, no obstante, Naruto no huiría.

…..—…—….

Sasuke dejó a un lado el pergamino que leía para prestar atención a Yuuki, que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro poniendo en práctica aquel nuevo equilibrio que crecía día a día. También las palabras parecían haber encontrado hueco en su pequeño hijo, que pronto había imitado a su hermana y se había lanzado a la aventura de aprender a hablar. Eran frases inconexas, palabras sueltas que a veces se confundían entre chapurreos y gritos irritados. Pero Sasuke no hubiese podido estar más orgulloso de ambos niños.

Yuuki tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo cuan largo era sobre la mullida alfombra. Sasuke no se acercó para ayudarlo, consciente de lo importante que era que aprendiese a levantarse por sí mismo. Tsunade se lo había dicho, pero, en realidad, no había hecho falta. Yuna se encontraba dormitando sobre el sillón, uno de sus dedos perdidos entre los regordetes labios.

—Yuuki, ven acá.

El niño levantó la cabeza, mirando a su padre con ojos implorantes. Negó con la cabeza, tendiendo los brazos.

Para demostrar su decisión, Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, esperando. Y no tuvo que hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo. Unos cuantos pucheros y mohines, y el niño se puso en pie sobre sus inestables piernas. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo sobre lo que apoyarse. Pero ya había aprendido a mantener su propio equilibrio.

—Ven aquí, Yuuki.

Y con pasos vacilantes, su hijo así lo hizo. Tenía los brazos abiertos, seguramente buscando afianzar su equilibrio, pero cuando estuvo casi junto a Sasuke, el niño corrió hasta lanzarse sobre él. Le recibió entre sus brazos con una sonrisa. Una de aquellas que solo sus hijos lograban sacarle y de las que, seguramente, eran los únicos testigos.

—Así se hace, pequeño caprichoso. Eres tan quejica como Naruto, pero supongo que también has heredado su cabezonería.

Y aquello no estaba mal, se dijo mientras dejaba a su hijo tirarle del pelo. Cuando aquella boca llena de pequeños dientes babeó su cuello, se apartó.

—Deberías quitarte esa costumbre de chupar todo lo que se te pone por delante, hijo. Es de lo más asqueroso.

Yuuki soltó una alegre carcajada mientras le palmeaba con fuerza la cara. Suspirando frustrado ante la poca disciplina que tenían los niños, lo sentó sobre su regazo, pasando los dedos por aquellos sedosos cabellos negros. Era relajante para ambos y pronto Yuuki se encontró recostado contra su pecho, con los pequeños puños aferrados a la camisa de su padre.

—Vaya, así que esto es lo que me he estado perdiendo.

Levantando la vista, Sasuke clavó los ojos en la figura inmóvil apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La sonrisa de Naruto casi partía su cara en dos, llegando de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Estaba aburrido y quería ver qué hacían los niños. Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido.

Sasuke sabía con qué, por lo que decidió guardar silencio mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al sillón. Dejó a Yuuki recostado junto a su hermana y el niño pronto cerró sus ojos, aferrándose con fuerza al peluche que Sasuke puso entre sus bracitos.

—Son tus hijos. Es solo que a veces se me olvida.

Ante las extrañas palabras de Naruto, Sasuke se volvió hacia él.

—No entiendo cómo podría ser eso posible.

—Supongo que porque llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de tu casa.

Acercándose hasta él, Naruto empujó su pecho hasta que Sasuke terminó apoyado contra la pared. Con una sonrisa felina, el rubio introdujo una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del Uchiha, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el otro. Y cuando aquellos dedos morenos y callosos se perdieron entre su cabello, forzándole a levantar la cabeza, Sasuke se dejó besar, consciente, más que de cualquier otra cosa, que aquello se estaba volviendo algo cotidiano.

…—…..—

Las misiones se sucedían para Sasuke con pasmosa rapidez. Era como si la nueva ocupación de Naruto como tutor de un grupo de niños hubiese supuesto el aumento de sus obligaciones con la aldea. Tsunade le llamaba casi a diario cuando no se encontraba fuera del pueblo, por lo que su vida se convirtió en un continuo acontecer de sucesos inesperados. Primero fueron las dos misiones de alto rango que le llevaron a perseguir a dos criminales muy peligrosos La cercanía de aquellos bastardos, escondidos en los bosques circundantes a la aldea, había generado la alarma general entre el sector de defensa de Konoha. Sasuke no tardó demasiado en dar con ello, pero su eliminación concluyó también con graves heridas en su propio cuerpo. Una semana de hospital y de visitas frecuentes por parte de Naruto y un sinfín de personas aparentemente preocupadas fue suficiente, y poco después se encontró reposando en su casa. Las siguientes misiones fueron en la misma aldea, destinadas a la defensa de ciertos sectores familiares que se habían encargado de generarse peligrosos enemigos entre un grupo de ninjas desterrados. Sasuke, por suerte, no tuvo que eliminar a nadie, pero la misión fue tan tediosa que a dos días de su inicio se encontraba dispuesto ya a renunciar.

Naruto solía contarle los avances de sus tres pupilos, que se convirtieron rápidamente en una constante en su vida. Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía cuando los encontraba en su casa, jugando con sus hijos. Se trataba de tres chicos, todos ellos en edad de que se les pegase el carácter idiota de Naruto. Sasuke solo pensó que era una suerte que tuviesen más guías adultos. Y, tal y como suele suceder con los niños, tenía una abierta curiosidad que no dudaban en mostrar a la mínima oportunidad.

Habían preguntado a Sasuke sobre sus misiones. Sobre su tiempo como vengador. Incluso llegaron a preguntarle sobre su hermano, algo que hizo intervenir rápidamente a Naruto ante la rigidez que todo su cuerpo adoptó. Lo que nunca se esperó fue la conversación absurda que tuvo con ellos sobre su relación con Naruto.

—¿Y entonces dos hombres sí que pueden hacerlo? Naruto—sensei se pone rojo y empieza a balbucear cada vez que Ryu saca el tema –estaba diciendo Nozomi. Se trataba quizás del más avezado de todos. Akira, que se encontraba entretenido con Yuna, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención a su amigo.

Y Sasuke, que estaba en ese momento comiéndose un tomate, a punto estuvo de atragantarse. Buscó con la mirada a un Naruto, que se encontraba, por supuesto, oportunamente ausente.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Bueno –dijo el niño, con sus grandes ojos impregnados en mal oculta fascinación—, todo el mundo habla de vuestra relación. Nosotros solo queríamos saber cómo es que pueden…

Sasuke tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que últimamente estaba perdiendo el respeto de aquel grupo de sinvergüenzas. ¿Dónde se habían quedado las miradas asustadas que le dirigían al principio?

—Y dime –dijo entonces con un tono de voz seco y desabrío—, ¿algún motivo en especial para mostrar ese interés en las relaciones entre hombres?

El niño, tal y como había esperado, se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Por desgracia, aquello no lo detuvo.

—Solo curiosidad. —Ryu, que se había sonrojado también, se acercó hasta quedar sentado junto a Akira.

—Sensei no es bueno para hablar de esas cosas –dijo este último.

—Quizás porque no es algo de su incumbencia.

—Pero nosotros…

Un movimiento de su mano le cortó en seco. Akira desvió la vista, contrito, pero el niño se calló de todos modos. Sasuke miró fijamente a Nozomi, quien, estaba seguro, pretendía continuar con la conversación.

—Y esta conversación termina aquí. ¿Está claro?

A regañadientes, los tres asintieron. Escuchó a Nozomi murmurar algo muy parecido a "aguafiestas", pero lo dejó pasar.

—¿Dónde se ha metido el idiota de vuestro maestro?

—Creo que se está escondiendo de nosotros.

—¿Qué?

Akira rio, divertido.

—No le gusta cuando hablamos de temas personales. Sensei es muy divertido.

Ya. Sasuke podía fácilmente imaginarse aquello.

—Está bien. Pues si tantas ganas tenéis de aprender cosas nuevas… —Sasuke se acercó hasta la librería situada en una de las esquinas del salón. Allí, organizados de forma metódica, se hallaban muchos de los libros que le habían servido de guía en su aprendizaje. Aunque de eso hacía ya años—. Podéis empezar leyendo estos.

Entrego uno a cada niño, asegurándose de mostrar su expresión más severa.

—Y cuando terminéis me voy a encargar de saber si os los habéis leído de verdad, así que nada de trampas.

—Pero… —empezó Akira.

—¡Pero tú no eres nuestro maestro! –gritó Nozomi.

—Naruto—sensei…

Sasuke los silenció a los tres con una sola mirada. Ryu, mirando su libro, de pronto cambió su postura.

—¿Es de técnicas?

—Así es.

—Pero para esto aún nos queda bastante entrenamiento.

—Contra mejor sea vuestro conocimiento teórico, antes podréis manejar el práctico.

Los ojos claros del niño se clavaron en él, por primera vez con algo diferente a esa mezcla de temor y respeto. Había algo de confianza allí.

—Lo leeré.

—¡Pero Ryu! –empezó Akira, solo para ser silenciado por su amigo.

—Quiero aprender rápido.

—¡Es un libro! ¿Qué puedes aprender de un libro que no podamos hallar en el entrenamiento? ¡Es tan aburrido!

—En una semana quiero ver qué habéis aprendido.

—Tú no eres nuestro sensei.

Sasuke se puso en pie, mirando fijamente a Nozomi.

—¿Crees que Naruto se pondrá de tu parte en esto? Hasta ese idiota sabe lo importante de aprender.

—¡Él ya nos está enseñando!

—Pues entonces esto solo os ayudará.

Tanto Ryu como Akira se encontraban hojeando sus libros. Eran finos y nada pesados para leer, por lo que les llevaría poco tiempo terminar con ellos. Sabía que lo que estaba mostrando Nozomi no era sino ese orgullo infantil herido que le hacía imposible recular ante los demás.

—Hagamos una cosa –dijo entonces el Uchiha—. Cuando lo termines te mostraré como utilizar una de las técnicas que aparecen en él. Y lo mismo va para los demás.

—¿En serio? ¿La que queramos?

—La que queráis.

Los otros dos sonrieron inmediatamente y Nozomi, asumiendo su derrota, finalmente empezó a mirar el delgado tomo de viejo papel con otros ojos.

—Espero que después no te eches para atrás en lo que has dicho. Naruto—sensei es a veces muy estricto con la programación de los entrenamientos.

—Naruto—sensei –dijo entonces el aludido, apareciendo por la puerta con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios—, estará encantado de ver como el teme os enseña una nueva técnica. Ahora, sin embargo, deben volver a sus casas.

—No creo que a mi madre le importase demasiado si me retraso— masculló Akira con un mohín—. Sobre todo si después me acompañas, como el otro día.

Sasuke encontró aquello, a su pesar, de lo más interesante.

—¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó.

Para su sorpresa, el niño se sonrojó, incapaz de contestar. Fue Nozomi quien, con una sonrisa, lo hizo en su lugar.

—A su mamá le gusta Naruto—sensei.

Y entonces, allí frente a tres niños casi desconocidos y Naruto, Sasuke sonrió, sin poder evitar encontrarse divertido ante la escena.

—Vaya, Naruto, vas levantando corazones.

—Cállate, bastardo –contestó este, azorado.

—En realidad Naruto—sensei salió huyendo. Mamá quería invitarle a cenar.

—¡Tenía que recoger a mis hijos!

—Pero después fuiste a casa de Ryu.

—Es cierto –corroboró esté.

—¡Cállense, panda de desagradecidos!

—¿Entonces hoy no nos acompañarás?

—Sí, maldita sea. ¡Os acompañaré!

Sasuke, sin dar crédito, lo escuchó quejarse de su mala suerte en el reparto de niños hasta que estuvo con todo listo para salir de casa.

—¿Por qué tienes que acompañarlos? –no pudo evitar preguntar, verdaderamente curioso.

—Reglas de Tsunade. Por lo visto hay un grupo peligroso por aquí cerca, así que se ha pedido que los niños sean vigilados en la medida de lo posible. No me cuesta nada, de todas formas.

—Menos por la madre de Akira –masculló, guardándose la diversión. Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

—Piérdete por ahí, teme. ¡Y vosotros, daos prisa, nos vamos en dos minutos!

—Sí, sensei –exclamaron los tres niños a coro. Todos, sin embargo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sí, Sasuke había echado de menos a su familia. Era una suerte por tanto que Naruto hubiese vuelto.

—¿No va a despedirse de su novio, Naruto—sensei?

Las palabras de Ryu le sacaron de sus pensamientos con la rapidez de un rayo.

El aludido, que se encontraba besando a sus hijos, se volvió hacia su alumno para regañarle. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, no obstante, pareció cambiar de idea. Y mala señal era aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que había ocupado sus labios.

—¡Qué buena idea, enano!

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, poco dispuesto a que el otro se acercara. Pero Naruto desapareció de su vista e instantes después unos brazos lo ciñeron por la cintura, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento de su parte.

—Imbécil, ni se te ocurra…

Era demasiado tarde, y el muy idiota lo besó de lleno en la boca mientras sonreía contra sus labios. Fue un beso rápido y casto, lejos de lo que usualmente pasaba entre ellos. Pero los niños estaban alborozados y sus gritos se escuchaban seguramente desde fuera de la casa.

A su favor, no calcinó a aquel imbécil de ojos azules. Simplemente le echó de su casa a base de golpes. Naruto escapó, seguido de sus tres pupilos, y después de un descarado guiño, se volvió para acompañar a los niños. A su espalda, Sasuke cerró con un sonoro golpe.

…—…..

El verano llegaba a su fin y el paso del tiempo quedaba rápidamente reflejado en el crecimiento de sus hijos. Naruto, cansado de esperar a Sasuke sentado en la mesa del inmenso comedor, se levantó para encaminarse hacia la cocina.

—Oye, teme, ¿vamos a comer hoy o tendremos que esperar hasta mañana?

—Cállate, idiota. No encuentro nada de lo que busco. Has estado revolviendo las cosas, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Solo que como has cambiado todo, una vez logro encontrarlo la mitad de las veces no recuerdo dónde guardarlo después.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, enfadado. Y fue entonces que Naruto lo notó.

Fue inevitable echarse a reír, consiguiendo que el otro le mirase con las cejas alzadas, molesto.

—En serio, nunca pensé que te tomarías mis fantasías sexuales tan en serio.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, claramente sin saber de qué hablaba. Pero entonces Naruto descendió la vista hasta aquellas piernas interminables. Muy desnudas hasta donde tapaba aquel ridículo delantal de colorines.

—No estarás desnudo debajo, ¿verdad?

—Eres, definitivamente, un idiota.

Sin poder resistirse, se acercó por su espalda, agarrando el fino material que cubría el cuerpo de Sasuke y elevándolo. No estaba desnudo, lo que era una lástima, pero solo su ajustada ropa interior cubría el trasero respingón del Uchiha.

—Esto es asquerosamente sexy, Sasuke.

—No es cierto, es solo que eres un degenerado, eso es lo que pasa.

Cuando Naruto pasó la mano a la zona delantera, acariciando el bulto que descansaba dentro de la fina tela, Sasuke se envaró.

—Idiota, estoy cocinando. Y tengo un enorme cuchillo en las manos.

—Yo sí que tengo algo enorme entre manos, Sasuke.

De un empujón, le inclinó sobre el mostrador, apartando el delantal para poder recostarse contra el firme cuerpo de su amante. Con el miembro de Sasuke entre los dedos, colocó su propia semierección contra la hendidura de su trasero, presionando mientras empezaba a acariciar el bulto del Uchiha que crecía entre sus dedos. Sasuke, por supuesto, había dejado de lado todo intento por seguir con la comida y sus manos se encontraban ahora aferradas a los bordes de la encimera.

Naruto se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa inferior, quedando desnudo de cintura para abajo. Con dos dedos apartó la tela elástica de la ropa interior de Sasuke y, sin preocuparse por lo que diría el otro, cayó de rodillas, enterrando el rostro entre aquellas firmes nalgas.

—¡Oye, idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Era de lo más conveniente que a su izquierda se encontrase guardado el jabón líquido. Usar aceite se había mostrado como algo más bien inadecuado la última vez, por lo que con un mordisco en cada nalga, seguido de una rápida lamida en aquella grieta tensa, vertió algo de jabón entre sus dedos, buscando el pequeño orificio que llevaba más de una semana sin ser trabajado adecuadamente. Naruto introdujo dos dedos embadurnados, sabiendo donde presionar para que Sasuke se dejase caer completamente contra la encimera. Si aquel ronco gruñido tenía algo que decir al respecto, Naruto había dado con su punto dulce.

—Relájate, Sasuke. Esto va a ser rápido.

Si no, su propia excitación decidiría terminar por su propia cuenta ante el espectáculo que el Uchiha estaba dando frente a él, completamente abierto y dejando escapar aquellos eróticos sonidos. Levantándose de nuevo, se colocó en la posición correcta, empujó la espalda del Uchiha para que se quedase recostado y se impulsó dentro de la dilatada entrada. A aquellas alturas no encontró gran resistencia entre los músculos que encerraban su miembro, pero, como siempre, resultaba estrecho y decididamente caliente. Apartó más la tela elástica para acariciar aquella carne que iba desde su entrada a los testículos, consiguiendo que el otro se estremeciera bajo él.

—Muévete ya, Naruto.

Y así lo hizo. Fue el propio Sasuke quien se posicionó de la manera adecuada para que el miembro de Naruto conectara directamente con su próstata. Al igual que fue él mismo quien se encargó de bombear su erección a la par que Naruto embestía desde atrás. Aquello iba a ser asquerosamente rápido, pensó.

Y no se equivocaba. Al momento que Sasuke, cerca del clímax, se apretó en torno a él, Naruto supo que estaba perdido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de salirse de su interior antes de terminar entre aquellos músculos que presionaban sombre su miembro de forma casi dolorosa. El Uchiha se relajó debajo de él y Naruto no pudo evitar besar aquella zona de piel que se encontraba justo donde terminaba el cabello negro de Sasuke.

—No pienso comer esta porquería –le escuchó mascullar, y no pudo menos que reír al verle tirar, aún recostado contra la encimera, una bolsa de verduras a la basura.

Pronto fue consciente de que Sasuke se había corrido sobre ella y entonces nada pudo hacer para contener sus carcajadas.

….—….—

Eran mediados de septiembre cuando una mañana cualquiera, a eso de las doce del mediodía, Sakura se presentó en la casa del Uchiha. La estabilidad del nuevo trabajo de Naruto había permitido que ambos formasen una rutina satisfactoria, donde al menos dos veces por semana salían a comer. Llevaba consigo una enorme bolsa con algunas cosas que había comprado para los niños, y la dejó en la entrada cuando, sin necesidad si quiera de llamar, ingresó a la casa con un suspiro de satisfacción. Fuera aún se notaba el calor persistente de un verano que no se decidía por desaparecer.

No encontró a Naruto en ninguna parte, por lo que siguió la huella de energía de Sasuke hasta la cocina, donde le encontró, efectivamente, inclinado sobre una montaña de papeles, pluma en mano.

—Buenos días, Sasuke –saludó.

El aludido elevó la vista, clavando en ella aquellos ojos oscuros.

—Hola.

—Vamos a ir a comer, ¿quieres acompañarnos esta vez?

—Tengo trabajo que hacer –contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza y señalaba, en un gesto seco, hacía la pila de papeles sobre él.

No es algo de lo que sorprenderse, porque ni una vez había ido con ellos en sus habituales salidas.

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué tal con las misiones?

—Bien.

—¿Y tus hijos?

—También bien.

—Oh, ¿y qué pasó con…?

—Sakura –la interrumpió entonces él, dejando de lado la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos para levantarse y caminar hacia ella—. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

—Estoy preocupada por Naruto.

—¿El dobe?

Un chasquido de frustración y se dejó caer en la silla situada frente a su antiguo compañero de equipo. No había ido a hablar con él de sus recientes preocupaciones, pero en realidad suponía que era precisamente aquella persona la única que podía hacer algo por solucionar todo aquel embrollo.

—Se le ve apagado. Triste. Cualquiera diría que tendría que estar feliz. ¿Qué sucede con él?

—No le pasa nada. Estará estresado con su nuevo trabajo.

—No es eso. Parece una mujer en periodo hormonal. Tan pronto está feliz y sonriendo como se vuelve… melancólico. Es difícil de explicar, pero creo que es vuestra situación lo que lo tiene así.

—Sakura, nosotros estamos bien. Su único problema es la necesidad de que todo se dé según sus propios conceptos.

—No entiendo.

—Ya, imagino. Lo que Naruto quiere es que grite a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos. Que vivamos uno de esos cuentos de hadas que tanto rechaza públicamente pero que, en el fondo, anhela. Naruto busca algo que lleva queriendo desde su infancia y no parece comprender que la realidad suele estar muy alejada de los cuentos.

Casi parecía un jodido caso de manual. Y Sasuke era tan clínico al ponerlo todo de aquella forma que Sakura no estaba segura si quiera de qué decir.

—Solo quiere cierta seguridad para vuestra relación.

—¿Y de verdad ese tipo de relación que busca, una basada en un sentimiento tan cambiante como lo es el afecto romántico, puede dar más estabilidad que los lazos creados por la familia? A veces simplemente creo que quiere que todo se reproduzca como él cree que debe reproducirse. Una película montada por sus propios conceptos sobre lo que debería ser el amor. Vivimos juntos. Tenemos dos hijos, sexo y una relación más estrecha que la que mantiene con cualquier otro. ¿Qué demonios busca entonces?

—Quizás solo tu reconocimiento.

—¿Y no es eso precisamente lo que le di al dejarle volver a la casa y empezar de nuevo?

No exactamente. El problema aquí, por estúpido que pareciese, parecía basarse en pura terminología. Sasuke veía las relaciones humanas de una forma distinta a como lo hacía Naruto. Y empezaba a comprender que quizás, después de todo, lo único que necesitaban ambos era encontrar un punto medio.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Claro que lo quiero.

—Pero a mí también me quieres, ¿no es cierto?

Sasuke solo levantó las cejas, como si aquello no se mereciese una respuesta. Y entonces, Sakura tuvo una jodida epifanía.

—Eres un maldito bastardo. ¿Qué problema tienes con diferenciar los tipos de relaciones?

—La pregunta sería: ¿por qué debemos etiquetar algo tan abstracto como el afecto? ¿Quiero menos a mis hijos por no decírselo a todas horas?

—Ese no es el problema de Naruto. No creo que lo que necesite sea una muestra pública y continua de amor. Simplemente que te portes con él como si fueran pareja. ¿No es eso lo que son, después de todo?

—Y dime, Sakura, según tú, ¿qué es una pareja?

Aquella pregunta se llevaría el premio gordo a la pregunta más complicada de la semana.

—Dos personas que mantienen una relación. Que están la una con la otra por elección propia.

—¿Y?

—Y que se quieren. Hacen planes a futuro juntos, conviven compartiendo las responsabilidades y elecciones del día a día. Son dos personas que se eligen, supongo.

—¿Eso es una pareja? Poca cosa pides, entonces. Vivimos juntos, planeamos el futuro de nuestros hijos juntos y lo hacemos porque ambos así lo decidimos. ¿Esa responsabilidad no es suficiente?

Y el problema es que, visto desde una perspectiva lógica, aquel bastardo tenía razón.

—Entonces simplemente dile que lo amas.

Pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza, quizás mostrándose tan terco como era siempre.

—Es ridículo. Si como dices, sois una pareja y le quieres, ¿qué te impide decírselo?

—El problema es que, aunque se lo dijese, él lo malinterpretaría todo. Siempre lo hace.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Pensaría que lo único que quiero es que las cosas se vuelvan estables. Lo que Naruto debe hacer es encontrar su equilibrio dentro de esta relación.

—¿Sin ceder tú nada? ¿Por qué solo él?

—Porque yo ya he cedido.

—No lo entiendo.

Y era verdad, pero mucho se temía que poco se podía comprender de la situación de ambos desde fuera. Quizás Sasuke tenía razón y lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar pasar el tiempo, y con él quizás viniese esa aceptación de la que hablaba. Decidió dejar el tema por imposible y cambió de tema, poco dispuesta a congraciarse completamente con esa visión individualista que poseía el Uchiha.

Naruto, efectivamente, bajó poco después, ya arreglado para salir de la casa y cargando a sus dos hijos entre los brazos. Yuna clavó sus ojos claros en Sakura nada más traspasar la puerta y sus pequeños bracillos se extendieron hacia ella. Con una sonrisa, decidió olvidar momentáneamente los problemas de aquellos dos cabezones.

—¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Naruto mientras dejaba a Yuuki sentado sobre la mesa. El niño intentó alcanzar con sus manos a su otro padre, pero Sasuke se encontraba demasiado lejos de él.

—Sí. ¿Adónde esta vez?

—No lo sé. ¿Alguna preferencia?

—Quizás podamos ir al centro y allí vemos qué nos apetece.

—De acuerdo.

Naruto entregó a Sakura el peso entre sus brazos y esta recibió gustosa al bebé. A continuación recuperó a su hijo, que aún seguía retorciéndose sobre la mesa, y se giró para mirar a Sasuke.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?

—No. Hoy no, al menos –agregó, quizás para suavizar lo cortante de su tono—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Bien, nos vemos para la cena, entonces.

Con una escueta despedida, salieron a la calle, perdiéndose entre las calles en amena conversación, y no sería hasta mucho más tarde, una vez se encontraban disfrutando del postre en uno de los viejos restaurantes preferidos de Sakura, que finalmente pudo sacar el tema que le interesaba.

—Naruto, ¿eres feliz en tu relación con Sasuke?

Si el otro se sorprendió ante el abrupto cambio de tema, no dio muestra alguna de ello, siguiendo con su tarta de chocolate como si le hubiesen preguntado por el cambio climático.

—Bien. Supongo.

—Pero no pareces satisfecho. He estado hablando con Sasuke y…

Aquello sí que sacó al rubio de su actitud relajada. Naruto se irguió en su asiento y le dirigió una mirada ceñuda mientras la interrumpía.

—¿Has hablado con él sobre esto?

—Sí.

—Sakura…

—No, espera. Lo único que le pregunté fue que cómo iba vuestra relación. Lo mismo que a ti.

—¿Y qué dijo él?

—Que bien.

—Pues entonces nos irá bien.

—Pero… —Sakura se aclaró la garganta, dejando de lado su reticencia inicial y lanzándose de cabeza a la piscina—. ¿Qué buscas exactamente en esa relación, Naruto?

—¿Como que qué busco?

—Pues eso. Qué esperas de él. Debes saber ya de la incapacidad de Sasuke para hacer las cosas como el resto de las personas. Todos somos diferentes en nuestra manera de comprender las cosas, pero Sasuke, en ciertos aspectos, es especialmente diferente.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Y entonces?

—Entonces estoy dejando pasar tiempo. Solo eso puedo hacer ahora mismo.

—¿Pero estás bien? ¿Estarás bien, en realidad?

—Repito, solo el tiempo lo dirá, Sakura. Me gustaría tener una relación normal y, a pesar de que él piensa que no lo soportaré esta vez tampoco, puedo comprender por qué nos fue mal en nuestro último intento.

—¿Y eso fue por?

—Porque busqué a un Sasuke que, en el fondo, ni siquiera existe. Se dice que toda persona es él mismo y la visión que tienen de él los demás. Quizás yo me salté la primera parte para simplemente intentar convivir con la segunda. No funcionó, como puedes ver.

—Si tú no le conoces bien, Naruto, no sé quién más puede hacerlo.

—No se trata de conocerle, Sakura, se trata de aceptarle tal y como es. Por mucho que eso choque directamente con mi propia forma de ser. Siempre es más difícil ver nuestros propios fallos que los del resto.

Sakura, de pronto, comprendió lo que sucedía.

—No has escuchado antes, ¿verdad?

Y la sonrisa divertida del rubio fue respuesta suficiente.

—No deberías haberlo hecho. ¿Has oído hablar de la privacidad, idiota?

—Sí. Al igual que he oído hablar de eso de no meterse en relaciones ajenas.

—Touchè.

—¿Entonces solo esperarás?

—Sí. Él piensa que es el único que ha cedido, pero yo he sido tan flexible con él como he podido hacerlo sin terminar rompiéndome. Cuando lo comprenda, cuando se dé cuenta de que ambos hemos llegado a nuestro límite, entonces tendrá que ceder ante lo evidente.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Que lo nuestro, simplemente, estaba destinado a ser así y cualquier otra forma de actuar hubiese sido imposible. Todo esfuerzo de luchar contra lo inevitable siempre resulta en vano.


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25.

Ah, pero es que esperar era una de esas cosas cuya proclamación siempre resultaba más sencilla que la posterior y necesaria realización. Y así, en medio de largos días, Naruto veía pasar sus oportunidades una tras otra, en un sinfín de sucesos que acontecían en su vida cotidiana con una monotonía que poco tenía que ver con el irascible temperamento de Sasuke. Sai, en una de sus visitas, le había preguntado, como quién no quiere la cosa, si acaso pensaban tener más hijos. Sasuke, que en aquel momento pasaba por allí con Yuna entre sus brazos, se detuvo, se giró hacia ellos y les dedicó su mejor mirada siniestra.

El ambu se había levantado entonces, sintiéndose inquieto, y tras una escueta disculpa salió de la casa. Naruto no había podido reír, agarrarse el estómago y soltar unas alegres carcajadas que fueron ignoradas por el Uchiha. Aquella misma noche, mientras Sasuke se encontraba recostado contra las sábanas, con Naruto sobre él embistiendo al compás impuesto por el moreno, no pudo evitar exclamar:

-Bueno, Sasuke, si eso puedes transformarte ahora en mujer. Podríamos tener otro par de hermosos gemelos.

Sobra decir que la broma le costó cara. Un golpe seco, un gemido lastimero y un Sasuke terriblemente enfadado después, tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza, temeroso de haberse hecho una brecha debido a la fuerza descomunal de aquel idiota. Estuvo sin dirigirle la palabra tres días. Tres jodidos e interminables días, en los cuales, solo para vengarse, Naruto se masturbó entre las sábanas justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Naruto sabía que el permitirle dormir en aquel cuarto, sin tocarlo, era otra muestra de su sadismo.

Sorprendentemente, una vez fue consciente de la existencia de Haruko, Naruto se percató de que Sasuke la veía con mucha más frecuencia de la esperada. Nunca lo ocultaba, por lo que sabía que aquellos encuentros no terminaban en sexo. Aquello, lógicamente, solo lo confundía más. ¿Qué tanto tenían que hacer esos dos para encontrarse a solas al menos una vez por semana? Naruto no tenía ni idea y la sola posibilidad de preguntar al Uchiha le parecía ridícula. Más aturdido se quedó aun el día que ella se presentó en la casa para visitar a los niños. Sasuke se encontraba fuera, lo que debió mostrarle a Naruto, más que cualquier cosa, que sus intenciones eran positivamente buenas.

Aquel día, a mediados de noviembre, el clima se había presentado terriblemente frío. De esas mañanas que uno no tiene ganas si quiera de pisar el suelo de la habitación. Ninguno de ellos había tenido tanta suerte. Sasuke por tener que partir de misión y Naruto por el reclamo de sus hijos, que tenían la suficiente hambre como para proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos con sus airados berridos. Fue al medido día, cuando el sol más parecía calentar, que ella llamó a la puerta de su casa.

-Buenos días –había saludado, radiante y con un vistoso gorro lleno de bolitas doradas. Naruto nunca había visto nada parecido.

-Buenos días, Haruko. ¿Vienes para ver a Sasuke? Él no está, salió…

-No, no. Sé que ha salido de misión. Quería pasarme para saludarte a ti y ver a tus hijos.

-Oh. –Ante la evidente sorpresa de él, ella sonrió, y entonces Naruto pareció recuperarse por completo-. ¡Pasa, pasa, que vas a congelarte ahí fuera!

Se movía por la casa con una vacilación de quien visita un lugar por primera vez, algo que, en el fondo, alivió a Naruto. La condujo hacia el salón, dejándola sentada en uno de los sillones y encaminándose hacia la cocina en busca de algo para almorzar. Una vez colocó lo que encontró por la despensa en una bandeja, la dejó en la mesa frente a su inesperada invitada y subió a recoger a sus hijos.

-¿Y qué tal la convivencia con Sasuke? –preguntó ella una vez los niños estuvieron acomodados a sus pies. Yuuki se había levantado sobre sus pies, aferrándose a las rodillas de la mujer mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa de galán.

-Bien. Supongo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Aquello era algo inconcebible, pero Naruto estaba, a aquellas alturas, curado de sustos.

-No, por supuesto que no. Es solo que tenía curiosidad por ver cómo os iba en vuestra convivencia como familia idílica.

-Tanto como idílica… No sé yo qué decirte.

-Ese idiota es tan cerrado como una almeja, así que tengo que hacer mis propias averiguaciones.

-¿Sobre mí?

-Sobre ti.

Y entonces, como si de un rayo se tratase, la increíble verdad le golpeó con sorpresiva rudeza.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Estás protegiéndole!

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Tengo mil y una respuestas a esa pregunta. Vamos a dejarlo pasar, sin embargo, por si el mal tino le hace aparecer de repente y asesinarme antes de que pueda decir algo inadecuado.

-Es un idiota.

-No tengo nada que refutar a eso.

-Y orgulloso. Muy orgulloso.

-Bien, veo que los pecados de Sasuke son bien conocidos. Te dejas unos cuantos en el tintero, sin embargo.

-No terminaríamos hoy si nos ponemos a ello, así que simplemente voy a preguntártelo de forma directa: ¿cómo os está yendo? Quiero escuchar tu versión, viendo que él no va a abrir la boca.

-Bien. Todo lo bien que se puede convivir con él, vamos.

-Y tú le quieres, ¿verdad?

Aquella era una pregunta demasiado personal como para dejarla pasar así como así.

-No creo que eso sea algo importante aquí.

-Claro que lo es. Lo que sucede es que Sasuke no sabe nada de eso.

-¿Y entonces qué puede importar? Tú sabes bien cómo son las cosas. Si ese bastardo ha hablado con alguien, estoy bastante seguro de que ha sido contigo.

-Sí, pero nunca de sí mismo.

-Lo cual no es algo que me sorprenda. Estas preocupada por él, ¿verdad? –Sin dejarla terminar, se recostó contra la silla mientras dejaba que sus labios se abriesen en una divertida sonrisa-. Es sorprendente, pero cierto. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que él no se lo tomaría como un halago.

-Por supuesto que no. De ahí que venga cuando él se encuentra a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, sabiendo, además, que cuento con tu discreción.

-Por supuesto. Y puedes estar tranquila. Por mi parte, al menos, no podría querer a nadie más, como bien se demostró hace meses. Sasuke, a su forma, también lo ha aceptado.

-¿Y estáis bien así?

-Sí. He decidido que estaremos bien así.

-Lo que ese idiota necesita es que le den una paliza de una vez.

-Buena suerte con ello. Creo que ni yo podría lograr algo así. Aunque nunca está de más intentarlo de vez en cuando.

Yuna, que se encontraba mordiendo uno de los juguetes del suelo, dejó escapar un gritito de irritación cuando su padre, frustrado, se lo quitó.

-No muerdas cosas del suelo, Yuna. Es una guarrería.

La niña estiró los brazos con un enorme puchero adornando sus labios. Naruto no le entregó el muñeco, sin embargo, y ella dejó escapar uno de esos gemidos que presagiaban una rabieta. Tirando el juguete tras el sofá, la cogió en brazos, encargándose de que olvidase rápidamente su mordedor improvisado.

-¿Cómo lo ves tú últimamente? –preguntó a su invitada mientras la veía jugar con Yuna.

-Más calmado. El tiempo que estuvisteis separados fue difícil para él. Creo que echaba de menos a su familia. A toda su familia, no solo a los niños.

-Podía haber terminado con la situación fácilmente.

-Pero tú estabas rehaciendo tu vida. Una vez le pregunté por qué habíais terminado y simplemente me dijo que porque al fin te habías percatado de lo que era mejor para ti.

-Estúpido. Siempre toma decisiones por los demás sin dejarnos tiempo para danos cuenta si quiera.

-Es un hábito suyo que llega a todos los niveles de su vida. Creo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo, sin embargo.

-¿En qué?

-En domarlo, por supuesto. No ha visitado a nadie en estos meses, algo de lo que nunca le creí capaz. No pensé que la palabra fidelidad entrase en su vocabulario. Además, parece haber organizado su vida en torno a vuestra familia. Es algo admirable de ver, sobre todo después de haber observado cómo daba vueltas y vueltas sin llegar a nada durante años.

-Domarlo… -Naruto tuvo que reír ante la ocurrencia-. Sí, supongo que el teme se parece bastante a una bestia salvaje. No creo, sin embargo, que sea algo que pueda ser domado. Más bien nos debemos adaptar a su aire arisco e imprevisible. Y vivir con ello. De algún modo, está funcionando.

-Entonces me alegro.

-Haruko… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Por poder, puedes hacer cuantas quieras.

No hacía falta que terminase aquella coletilla.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Sasuke? No logro comprenderlo, por muchas vueltas que le dé.

-Eso es porque no tiene una explicación lógica. Supongo que soy lo más cercano a una amiga que puede tener. Una que fue su amante y su apoyo. Mientras que él se convirtió también en alguien de quien depender cuando más lo necesité. Es extraño, pero creo que ambos nos juntamos en nuestra miseria. Quizás la reconocimos en el otro. Nunca me ha gustado etiquetar las cosas, no obstante, por lo que, simplemente, diré que nos queremos a nuestra manera.

Naruto tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación. Aquello le había dejado, en cierto sentido, un mal sabor de boca. Y no eran celos, porque sabía que cuando ella hablaba de querer no lo hacía estrictamente en el sentido romántico.

-Es bueno saber que te tiene ahí. Y de conocerte, al fin.

-Nunca quise salir de mi casa, de mi refugio, porque allí me encontraba a salvo del exterior. Supongo que Sasuke me sacó de golpe cuando me paseó por toda la aldea como si fuésemos amantes. Fue aterrador al principio.

-¿Y después?

-Después, simplemente, te acostumbras.

Ojalá él se acostumbrase también.

Hablaron otro rato sobre los niños y, sorprendentemente, sobre la vida sexual de Naruto y Sasuke. Él nunca había sido especialmente pudoroso, pero ante la mirada divertida e inquisidora de ella se encontró mascullando sobre como el sexo con el teme era todo un jodido descubrimiento. Después, tal y como había llegado, se marchó, perdiéndose entre los volantes de aquel abrigo estrafalario de colorines, las borlas doradas de su sombrero y el frío helado que para entonces se había vuelto a levantar en las calles.

-…..-

La persona debajo de él soltó un último suspiro antes de caer rendido entre sus brazos. Asqueado, Sasuke miró el líquido que escurría entre sus dedos, queriendo limpiarse y a la vez reacio a manchar sus propias ropas con sangre ajena. Finalmente frotó su espada contra la chaqueta oscura de aquel ninja que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de Konoha, y pronto la brillante hoja quedó libre de suciedad. Con un gruñido irritado, la guardó en su empuñadura, deseando volver rápido a su casa, donde podría lavarse en su propia ducha y dejar que los chorros de agua terminasen de limpiar su mugrienta piel. El lodo mezclado con la sangre seca hacían que las heridas esparcidas por toda su espalda tirasen de formas más que incómoda y el labio inferior le palpitaba dolorosamente.

Estaba, en definitivas cuentas, hecho un asco.

Recogió del suelo la bolsa del asesino, sin saber aún que portaba en su interior, y llamó a los perros ninjas para que se ocupasen del cadáver. El rostro contorsionado de aquel que en sus mejores días debió ser un apuesto joven le miraba ahora con ojos vacíos y mueca distorsionada. La dureza de la vida como proscrito había ajado su piel hasta convertirla en una masa apergaminada que hacía tiempo había perdido la juventud.

Sasuke guardó la bolsa dentro de su chaleco, preparando su retirada. Más algo no salió bien. Tarde se percató de la energía que se acercaba por su izquierda y que le golpeó, de hecho, en el costado, lanzándole contra un enorme árbol en lo que sonó como un golpe seco. Un gemido de sorpresa y sobre él se irguió la figura encapuchada del que debía ser el compañero del ninja abatido. Sasuke, tiempo después, seguiría aún confuso sobre lo que sucedió a continuación. Recordaría haber levantado las manos para defenderse de la larga espada que empuñaban contra él, de haber hecho los sellos necesarios para deshacerse de su adversario. Pero nada más, solo la oscuridad y el final de la consciencia, acompañada con la horrible sensación de la derrota.

Despertaría entonces entre toses y la sensación de asfixia que el cable conectado directamente a sus pulmones provocaba al pasar por su garganta. Sobre él, un techo ya conocido con el peculiar tono del amanecer y a su lado, junto a la cama del hospital de Konoha, una cabreadísima Tsunade.

-¿Qué demonios te creías que estabas haciendo, Uchiha?

Era una suerte que no esperase una respuesta, puesto que el tubo insertado por su garganta poca opción le daba a conseguir semejante proeza.

-Entre los ninjas más obstinados y cabezones, tuve que tener la mala suerte de tenerte a ti entre mis filas. ¡Una sola orden, Sasuke, una maldita orden! ¿Tan difícil era seguirla?

Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo, aun sin ver, que Tsunade tenía los puños apretados para evitar golpearle mientras estuviera postrado en esa cama.

-Voy a ir afuera para avisar a Naruto de que ya despertaste. Nos diste un buen susto a todos.

Si hubiese podido decir algo, la hubiese pedido que no lo hiciera. Que le diese un momento para recomponerse antes de dejar entrar a nadie. Sobre todo a él. Pero fue inútil y momentos después un torbellino rubio ingresó en la estancia, acercándose hasta la cama para quedar prácticamente inclinado sobre él.

-¿Sasuke?

Este se limitó a mirarlo con las cejas fruncidas, esperando que se percatase de su humor sombrío. Obviamente aquello no iba a detenerlo.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo mierda has podido hacernos esto? ¿Tienes idea del susto que me llevé hace cuatro días cuando me llegó el mensaje de Tsunade? Nunca había corrido tanto en toda mi vida.

Aquello era prácticamente imposible, pero Sasuke, por supuesto, no lo podía decir. Se limitó entonces a mirarle mal, esperando que el otro se cansase de echarle la bronca por algo de lo que él no era completamente culpable. O al menos esperaba que Tsunade no le hubiese informado de los pormenores de su error.

No iba a tener tanta suerte.

-Y no creas que te vas a escapar de esto así, de rositas. Tsunade me ha dicho que va a dar ejemplo contigo. Espero que te deje sin misiones fuera de la aldea por bastante tiempo. Lo tienes bien merecido por hacer caso omiso de las órdenes e irte solo a dar caza a vete tú saber quién. ¿Acaso se te olvidó que tenías dos compañeros? ¡Y menos mal! Si no, a estas alturas estarías pudriéndote en el bosque. ¡Hay qué ver que…!

Naruto tuvo que percatarse del creciente enfado del enfermo, porque de pronto guardó silencio, mirándole ahora con una honda expresión de dolor.

-Pensé que te habían matado, bastardo. No vuelvas a hacerlo. ¿Acaso has pensado en lo que sería de tus hijos si tuvieran que quedarse solo bajo mi cuidado? Saldrían igualitos a mí y entonces tú te pasarías toda la eternidad revolviéndote en la tumba.

Una mano temblorosa le acarició la mejilla y, para su sorpresa, cálidos labios depositaron un casto beso sobre su frente. Quizás uno de los pocos sitios del rostro que no tenía heridas visibles. Naruto apoyó entonces ambas frentes juntas, dejando que su aliento bañase la tez cenicienta de Sasuke.

-Si algo te llega a pasar, no te lo hubiese perdonado, bastardo.

Aquello resultaba tan incómodo que tuvo que carraspear, esperando con toda su alma que el otro no empezase a llorar o cualquier otra cosa igual de vergonzosa.

-Antes de que lo preguntes, aún con ese tubo en tu garganta, los niños están bien. Los he dejado al cuidado de Hinata mientras me quedaba aquí, contigo. No me gustan los hospitales, Sasuke, así que no vuelvas a llegar así de herido. ¿Prometido?

Ante lo absurdo de la petición, se limitó a enarcar ambas cejas. Donde esperaba una risa tonta, de esas tan características suyas, solo obtuvo una mirada de reproche dolido.

-No sé si a Tsunade le ha dado tiempo a decirte lo que te ocurrió, pero tienes el estómago perforado. Ese bastardo al que, por fortuna, lograste calcinar antes de que te asesinara, consiguió clavarte su espalda poco más arriba de tu feo ombligo. Eres un bastardo afortunado, según tus médicos. Yo simplemente les dije que eras demasiado testarudo para morir así. Y tenía razón, ¿verdad? La mayoría habrían muertos desangrados para cuando te encontraron, y entonces hubiese tenido que contar a nuestros hijos como su otro padre murió por ser demasiado obstinado como para obedecer una simple orden….

Sasuke, quien empezaba a notar los estragos de los calmantes (o al menos esperaba que fuese cosa de ellos), cerró los ojos. Poco tiempo después, bajo el arrullo de la voz incansable de Naruto, volvió a sumirse en un sueño profundo y reparador. Cuando despertó, estaba solo.

La primera en visitarlo fue Sakura, que se encontraba de guardia aquel día en el hospital. Las prácticas de medicina tenían a la joven ninja absorbida por el trabajo acumulado, pero, aun así, encontró un hueco en su atestada agenda para pasar por su cuarto y echarle, por enésima vez, la bronca. Sasuke no podía menos que preguntarse por qué de pronto todo el mundo se creía con derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

El mejor momento del día llegó, por supuesto, con la visita de sus hijos. A pesar de su reticencia inicial a que visitaran un lugar tan viciado, Naruto había obrado por cuenta propia, decidiendo que la recuperación de Sasuke sería más rápida si tenía junto a él a sus dos vástagos. Dejando de lado la poca lógica de la declaración, sí que le hizo bien ver de nuevo aquellos dos pequeños rostros que se iluminaron con su sola presencia.

Habían llegado a esa etapa donde estarse quietos no era una opción. Con el caminar vino también la necesidad de explorar todos los rincones de la casa, y tanto Naruto como Sasuke debían estar continuamente pendientes de que no tocasen algo peligroso. También empezaban a reaccionar a los estímulos positivos y negativos. A las recompensas por aquellos actos bien hechos y a los castigos cuando obraban mal. Era un condicionamiento del que Sasuke sabía mucho, por lo que ponerlo en práctica con ambos retoños había sido casi algo natural para él. Naruto, sin embargo, era demasiado empática al dolor de sus hijos como para poder mostrarse todo lo estricto que algunas ocasiones precisaban, y el hecho de que los actos lo ameritasen no hacía de la labor algo más sencillo para el rubio.

Tras la desagradable extracción del tubo, Sasuke tuvo arcadas durante un buen rato. Hablar hacía que su boca se llenase de aquel horrible sabor, por lo que decidió dejar pasar un momento antes de intentar emitir sonido alguno. Pareció funcionar, y gracias a la ayuda de Tsunade y a sus mejunjes, por fin sintió como aquel nudo horrendo descendía hasta casi desaparecer.

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo van a darte el alta? –preguntó Naruto horas después.

Sasuke, quien no sabía si realmente esperaba una respuesta de él, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Fue Tsunade, quien ingresaba en la habitación en ese mismo momento, quien ofreció la información requerida.

-La espada con la que se llevó a cabo el corte estaba impregnada en algún tipo de veneno que aún estamos analizando. Por eso aún no se ha cerrado por completo. No podemos dar fechas exactas por ahora.

-¿Veneno? ¡Nadie había dicho nada de veneno!

-Bueno, no era algo seguro hasta hace unas horas. Y, Naruto, baja el tono de voz. Estas en un hospital.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer entonces? ¡Tenéis que curarle!

-Por supuesto que vamos a curarle. Su propio sistema autoinmune se está haciendo cargo de la defensa del cuerpo. Solo tenemos que encontrar la forma de acelerar el proceso de sanación y depuración de la sangre.

-Eso suena horriblemente mal, vieja.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tsunade no regañó a su pupilo ante la muestra poco respetuosa de confianza. Tal vez fue consciente, al igual que el mismo Sasuke, de aquel rastro de preocupación que velaba sus ojos azules. Naruto tenía miedo de perderle. Otra vez.

-Todo estará bien en unos días más. Seguramente dentro de una semana pueda trasladarse a su casa bajo el debido cuidado y reposo.

-Sí, eso. Yo me encargaré de que no salga de su cama. Con lo que le gustan esas jodidas sábanas no creo que suponga un gran problema, ¿no crees, Sasuke?

-Cállate, idiota.

Y ni su voz ronca y devastada, ni la tos que la siguió, consiguieron borrar de aquel rostro el repentino ramalazo de intrepidez. Mucho se temía lo que sucedería a continuación cuando, con esa velocidad que tanto le caracterizaba, Naruto estuvo a su lado. Se inclinó sobre él con un suspiro de satisfacción y aquellos labios llenos y cálidos se posaron sobre los de Sasuke, agrietados y resecos.

-Tienes que hacer algo con ese aliento, Sasuke.

Durante los siguientes días todo el hospital debió ser consciente de aquella figura que derrochaba energía por sus pasillos. Era un remolino de cabello rubio que tan pronto se encontraba charlando con las enfermeras del área de pediatría como se detenía en las cocinas para conversar alegremente con los camareros y hurtar, de paso, alguna que otra fruta. Según Naruto, ningún otro alimento encerrado en aquel edificio merecía el esfuerzo. Seguramente se los hubiesen entregado de buena gana de haberlos perdido, pero aquello le hubiese quitado todo lo divertido al asunto.

Sasuke lo veía aparecer por la puerta de su habitación a las nueve en punto, momento exacto en que su enfermera terminaba de asearlo. No es que necesitase de ayuda, pero tenía un brazo completamente inmovilizado por una luxación en el hombro. Su llegada iba siempre acompañada de un enorme globo de Elio, por lo que el cabecero de la cama empezaba a parecer el puesto ambulante de cualquier feriante que se preciase. No traía peluches, ni flores, gracias a Dios, por lo que pronto había decidido dejarle hacer lo que quisiese.

Durante sus visitas mañaneras, los niños se quedaban en el orfanato bajo la atenta vigilancia de Iruka. Por la tarde, ambos retoños acompañaban a su padre al hospital poco más de una hora, después Sai, Sakura, Kakashi o el acompañante de turno, se los llevaba a casa, quedándose el rubio hasta la hora de cenar.

-¿Acaso no te preocupa dejar a tus hijos solos tanto tiempo? –preguntó de mal humor una de las tardes. Naruto, que se encontraba pelando una manzana con bastante poca destreza, enderezó su espalda mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa.

-Tú me necesitas más que ellos.

No era verdad, y así había intentado decírselo incontables veces, sin resultado alguno, sobraba decir. Sería a mediados de semana cuando aquel zoquete con más corazón que cerebro se apareció inusualmente tarde y sin su globo azul. Sasuke, quien se había creído libre de su presencia por un día, bufó molesto mientras tiraba a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo desde hacía casi media hora. Era tan jodidamente aburrida.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó ante el extraño comportamiento del otro. Naruto le miró indeciso unos instantes, hasta que se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto a él y agarró sus manos en un férreo apretón.

-Una de tus amantes y yo hemos tenido unas pequeñas diferencias esta noche, Sasuke.

-Naruto, ¿eso son esposas?

El rubio miró sus propias muñecas, que, efectivamente, se encontraban unidas por finos y oscuros grilletes llenos de símbolos de contención.

-Minucias. La cosa es que…

-¿Dónde demonios están los niños?

-¿Ellos? Están perfectamente en casa de Iruka. Pero, como te decía, anoche una de tus antiguas amantes se apareció por la casa.

-¿Quién?

-Una. Era morena.

Ya, como si no lo hubiesen sido casi todas.

-¿Y?

-Y no fue bien recibida. –Antes si quiera de dejarle preguntar algo más, el otro saltó a la defensiva, visiblemente incómodo-. Tenía esa energía negativa de quien busca pelea, Sasuke, sino jamás me hubiese atrevido a prohibirle la entrada a la casa. Al menos no de forma tan abrupta.

No iba a preguntar sobre eso. Aún no, al menos.

-La cosa es que se puso demasiado insistente y después lo intentó por la fuerza, lo cual, por supuesto, es ridículo. Pero cuando comprendió que no iba a dar un paso dentro de tu casa, empezó a decir cosas. Cosas poco halagüeñas. Y, Sasuke, puede que le hubiese perdonado insultos hacia mí, incluso los hubiese aplaudido si se hubiesen dirigido hacia tu persona. Pero iban en contra de mis hijos.

Esta vez no tuvo ni que mover una ceja para que continuase.

-Así que tuve que echarla del barrio. De forma contundente.

-¿La heriste?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que se mostró poco receptiva a mis peticiones amables, así que tuve que arrastrarla.

-Arrastrarla –afirmó.

-Sí, eso. Nunca había visto a nadie gritar así por semejante cosa. Cualquiera diría que la hubiese estado torturando junto a Kurama. En serio, deberías cuidar con quién te juntas, Uchiha. Aunque, si es cierto todo lo que ella prácticamente gritó en medio de la calle, tus destrezas sexuales debieron dejarla lo suficientemente atontada como para mostrar algo de su estropeado cerebro.

El dejo de celos en su voz casi le resultó divertido. Casi.

-Naruto…

-Sí, sí. Ya voy. La cosa es que me encontraba arrastrándola fuera de nuestro barrio, porque eso es precisamente lo que es, cuando pasó uno de esos oficiales con más medallas que méritos. Creo que la igualdad entre sexos desaparece inmediatamente cuando una mujer es la que acusa, Sasuke. Por lo visto había intentado asesinarla y, visto que no lo logre, vete tú a saber por qué, habida cuenta la diferencia de nuestras fuerzas, habría intentado forzarla en medio de la calle. Yo le expliqué al buen funcionario público que estaba demasiado servido en sexo como para interésame por forzar a nadie, pero no surtió el efecto deseado. ¡Era solo una broma, pero creo que el hombre tenía problemas con dos tíos haciéndolo como conejos! Y no, ese no fue mi adjetivo, Sasuke.

El dolor de cabeza que había hecho aparición hacia algunos minutos se había convertido en un latido sordo y constante que le imposibilitaba pensar con cierta coherencia.

-¿Has atacado a una civil?

-¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? –gritó-. Yo no he atacado a nadie, simplemente me limité a mostrarle amablemente la salida.

-¿Y cómo es que te han soltado?

-Bueno…

La mirada culpable, que se desvió hacia las manos esposadas, fue suficiente respuesta.

-Déjame adivinarlo: te has escapado, ¿verdad?

-En realidad, no. No completamente, al menos. Tsunade me dio una dispensa para salir y visitar el hospital. Tenía que ir a ver a los niños también, que estaban afortunadamente bajo el cuidado de Sai. Esos hijos de puta no me dejaron ni enviar un mensaje, por lo que fue una suerte que él se encontrase entregando algunos informes. No me hubiese dejado detener de haber tenido que abandonar a los niños solos en la casa. Ese gilipollas…

-Vale. Oye, ¿puedes ir al grano, por favor?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, bueno, pues nada! Que como Tsunade me dejó salir, simplemente no vi necesario seguir la orden de aquel tipo que quería retenerme un par de horas más. ¡Cómo si tuviese autoridad sobre la Hokage! ¡Insensato!

Alguien debería entregarle a Naruto un premio a la mejor interpretación. Menudo dramatismo.

-Entiendo. A ver si lo he comprendido todo: en resumen, una de mis ex se pasó por la casa, insultó a mis hijos y tú la echaste de forma poco ortodoxa. Llegó un oficial y te ingresaron en la cárcel, antes habiendo puesto, por supuesto, a nuestros hijos bajo el cuidado de Sai, quizás una de las personas más despistadas del planeta, para pasar la noche en la prisión con las manos esposadas. Esta mañana Tsunade ha dado el visto bueno a tu salida para la importantísima tarea de venir a tocarme las narices y, saltándote la orden directa de tu carcelero, has salido por tus propios medios de la prisión para terminar aquí, a las diez de las mañana, esposado como cualquier criminal que se precie. ¿Me he dejado algo?

-¡Eres realmente dramático, Sasuke!

¡Iba a matar a aquel cabeza hueca!

-¡Llama a Tsunade inmediatamente!

-Estará ocupada.

-No durante mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.

-No sé por qué tienes que ser tan difícil, Sasuke.

-¿Quizás porque estoy viviendo con un completo descerebrado?

-No creo…

Le mandó callar con un brusco además, pulsando uno de los botones que avisarían de inmediato a las enfermeras de la planta. Efectivamente, aparecieron dos jóvenes a la carrera, seguramente asustadas ante lo poco corriente de que aquel paciente en particular estuviese pidiendo ayuda.

-Necesito que alguien llame a Tsunade-sama.

-¿Qué? ¿No podemos nosotras…?

-Necesito ver a Tsunade-sama –repitió, esta vez con voz mucho más firme. Ambas se inclinaron en una pequeña reverencia antes de abandonar el cuarto de forma apresurada, casi tropezando entre ellas en la puerta.

-Vaya, ya veo que voy a tener que ir encontrándome mujeres que te persiguen allí donde vayamos, Sasuke. ¿Es esto muy frecuente?

-Cállate, Naruto.

Afortunadamente, así lo hizo, sentándose en el poyete de la ventana con los brazos cruzados y un arisco mohín en los labios. Tsunade, por suerte, no tardó en llegar.

-¿Qué demonios ha sucedido? ¿Acaso…?

Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en Naruto, primero en aquel rostro que le rehuía la mirada y después en las manos esposadas.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, Naruto?

El aludido pareció salir de su trance, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba a la mujer. Era una treta que le había visto hacer incontables veces y que, por lo general, obtenía sorprendentes resultados.

-Tenía que ir a por mis hijos, Tsunade, y el incompetente ese no entraba en razones. Y lo intenté. Una y otra vez.

-¿Te has fugado?

-No.

-¿Te has fugado, Naruto?

-No… Bueno, puede que desde determinado punto de vista, así sea. Pero esa es una perspectiva muy cerrada, Tsunade.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Era injusto!

-Solo tenía que esperar unas horas. ¡Un par de horas, maldita sea!

-No podía aguantar ni dos minutos más. Ese... ¡ese bastardo!

-¿De qué hablas ahora? –preguntó ella con el mismo tono, pero algo en su postura le dijo a Sasuke que, al igual que él, algo había notado en las palabras de Naruto. Prestando más atención, por fin distinguió aquel brilló burlón que tantas veces le había visto de niño. Un brillo que solo aparecía cuando se perdía en sus mayores travesuras y que solo suponían, en el fondo, la tapadera de algo mucho más grave. Algo que le había herido de verdad.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, dobe? –preguntó finalmente. El otro se volvió hacia él, como si de algún modo se hubiese olvidado de su presencia.

-No le gustaban los maricas.

-A muy pocos les gustan.

-Pero no todos son capaces de mantenerme horas y horas encerrado en una celda.

Algo profundo y oscuro, una mancha que se aferró a su pecho con pocas posibilidades de desaparecer, le hizo inclinarse sobre sus codos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –pronunció lentamente, quizás evitando traslucir aquella mezcla de miedo y enfado que empezaba a tirar de su mandíbula en un inconfundible tic.

-Nada. ¡No ha sido nada! Simplemente no le gustaba la gente que chupaba rabos, así que se creyó con el derecho de hacérmelo saber.

-¿Te tocó?

Aquella pregunta era tan ofensiva que Naruto, fuera de su balance, se volvió hacia él con los ojos oscurecidos por la energía del demonio.

-¿Tú qué crees, imbécil?

-Sí, imagino que eso hubiese sido un problema para él. ¿Qué más te dijo?

-¿Qué importa eso?

-Dímelo, Naruto. Yo estoy igualmente implicado, de todas formas.

-Yo hablaré con él –interrumpió Tsunade-. Si se ha excedido en sus responsabilidades, será debidamente castigado.

-No. Él solo dijo lo que pensaba. ¿Desde cuándo ser sincero supone un delito?

-Desde que eso supone un perjuicio para otras personas.

-No lo hagas, vieja. No quiero que lo hagas.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó entonces Sasuke-. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-Todo lo que tenía que decirle, ya se lo he dicho.

Y aquello, por lo visto, era lo más lejos que aquella conversación iba a llegar. Tsunade se marchó cuando la reclamaron en una sala de operaciones y ambos se quedaron solos en la habitación de nuevo. Viendo la reticencia del otro a acercarse hasta la cama, Sasuke finalmente se rindió a lo inevitable.

-Naruto, ven acá.

El aludido dejó de lado aquella actitud estoica para mirarle con pesar.

-No creo que sea lo mejor ahora mismo, Sasuke.

-Eso da igual. –Cuando el otro no se movió, Sasuke se levantó un poco más, gruñendo cuando los puntos de su herida se abrieron-. ¿Vas a hacerme ir hasta ti? ¿No recuerdas quién es aquí el enfermo?

Aquello funcionó y, en menos de lo que se tarda en lanzar un kunai, lo tenía a su lado. Naruto lo empujó sobre las mullidas almohadas, asegurándose de que todos sus movimientos fueran suaves y comedidos.

-Siéntate.

-¿Qué?

-Aquí –masculló mientras apuntaba un espacio junto a su cadera. Cuando el rubio obedeció, dejándose caer con cuidado junto a él, Sasuke simplemente se guardó para sí la satisfacción de saberse escuchado. Y obedecido, por qué no decirlo.

Solo necesitó de un rápido movimiento para tumbarle por completo a su lado, ignorando la muda protesta ante la cercanía del costado herido.

-Estate quieto sino quieres que me termine desangrando aquí mismo.

Naruto, que se encontraba boca arriba y completamente rígido, asintió. Sasuke deslizó una mano por aquel conocido pecho que, aun cubierto como estaba por dos capas de tela gruesa, dejaba notar con claridad el contorno de sus músculos. Nunca diría aquello en voz alta, pero le encantaba sentir las ondulaciones de aquel cuerpo contra él suyo mientras ambos yacían en la cama. O sobre el sofá. Cualquier superficie medianamente estable estaría bien, venidos al caso.

-No deberías escuchar a tipos como ese. ¿Quién es él, de todas formas?

-Un gilipollas.

-¿Quieres que lo matemos, entonces?

Naruto, quien seguramente lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, le golpeó levemente en el brazo.

-Cállate. No ha sido tan malo.

Pero sí que lo había sido.

-¿Qué te dijo para ponerte así?

-Se metió con lo que no debía.

-¿Los niños?

Naruto negó y Sasuke se limitó a quedarse allí, esperando pacientemente a que el otro estuviese preparado. Naruto era una persona de contacto, por lo que no le extrañó que cuando la caricia sobre su pecho finalizó, fuese él mismo quien buscase la mano de Sasuke para plantarla con fuerza allí donde se sentían los fuertes y constantes latidos de su corazón. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del moreno, pero este se dejó hacer.

-Mis padres. Ese… ese hijo de puta me dijo que debían estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas al ver la clase de hijo que habían tenido. Un monstruo y un depravado sexual que encontraba divertido el que otro hombre le clavase la verga por el culo. ¡Oh, sí, fue de lo más gráfico al respecto, lo que me hace sospechar en más de un sentido! Dijo que si alguna vez llegaba a ser Hokage, Konoha terminaría siendo el hazme reír de todas las aldeas.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

Naruto se removió, incómodo.

-¿Naruto?

-Nada –susurró, mirando aún el techo dela habitación.

-¿Nada? ¿En serio?

-En cierta forma sí que me he estado preguntando qué opinarían mis padres de la vida que llevo ahora. De mi… orientación sexual. Raro, ¿verdad? Ellos ni siquiera están aquí, ¿por qué debería preocuparme entonces por algo así?

-¿Crees que ellos lo reprobarían?

-¿Tú no? ¿Qué tipo de padres aprobarían esta relación insana que hemos tenido?

-No es insana. Al menos no toda ella. ¿Qué me dices de los niños? ¿Qué pensarías que dirían tus padres si fuesen capaces de verlos?

Naruto, quizás demasiado avergonzado, se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tapándose los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un débil gemido.

-Ellos los querrían, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Que sí. Cualquier otra cosa sería inconcebible.

-¿Y entonces por qué das más crédito a las palabras de ese hombre que a la memoria de tus padres?

-Me gustaría que pudiesen verlos. A ambos. Son tan hermosos.

Intentando no abrir de nuevo su herida, Sasuke giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de costado, mirando directamente aquel rostro sonrojado que, a pesar de estar oculto tras las morenas manos, no dejaba escapar lágrima alguna. Con determinación, apartó los dedos para que los ojos azules de Naruto pudiesen ver claramente lo que quería decirle.

-Ellos lo saben, Naruto. Porque parte de ellos está en ti y parte de tu amor hacia tus hijos es suyo.

Y aquello, pensó, era lo más honesto que había dicho nunca.

Esperó una de aquellas frases ingeniosas que tan bien se le daba soltar en momentos críticos; más, en cambio, un par de manos acariciaron su rostro, conduciéndole hasta que ese par de labios rosados y húmedos pudieron posarse sobre la boca de Sasuke, que esperaba abierta el tímido contacto. Fue un beso torpe, porque cuando intentó moverse, su costado se volvió tan rígido como el de una estatua. Naruto debió ser consciente de ello, pues se separó rápidamente para mirar la herida de Sasuke, que sangraba de nuevo bajo los gruesos vendajes.

-¡Oh, Sasuke!

-Cállate, idiota –y sin más, dejando de lado el dolor y la pronta interrupción que seguro les separaría, volvió a inclinarse sobre Naruto para besar aquella malhablada boca.


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26:

La recuperación de Sasuke fue lenta. Demasiado, para su gusto, pero aquello no hizo que la vieja le diese el alta antes.

Naruto tardó dos semanas y media en percatarse de lo cansado que era cuidar a alguien tan huraño como Sasuke. Quizás en otras circunstancias, si el pronóstico hubiese resultado ser más grave, las cosas serían diferentes. Pero no lo eran. Aquel bastardo era insufrible en sus días buenos y un verdadero infierno en los malos.

Pocas cosas le hubiesen atado a aquella cama, lástima que la persona en cuestión se tratase de unas de las pocas que consideraba realmente su familia.

-No pienso ducharme hoy, Naruto.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo mierda alguien tan pulcro y obsesionado con la higiene como tú tiene tantos problemas con darse un jodido baño?

-¡Tal vez sea porque cada vez que tengo que hacerlo contigo aprovechas para propasarte!

Verdaderamente atónito, Naruto cesó su intento de sacar el camisón del hospital por la cabeza de Sasuke para volver a bajarlo solo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Ese es el problema? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso has olvidado que he visto y seguramente lamido cada parte de tu cuerpo? ¿A qué viene ese pudor ahora, bastardo?

-Eres tú quien se empeña en hacer todo lo que te da la gana en un lugar que no tiene nada de privacidad. ¡No pienso dejar que me hagas esas guarradas cuando en cualquier momento puede entrar alguien, así que piérdete, Naruto!

-Bien, cómo quieras, ¡deja que esas enfermeras de ojos codiciosos sean quienes te enjabonen, si es eso lo que quieres! Verás que pronto terminas cayendo, bastardo.

-Ah, así que ese es el problema. Naruto, eres un enfermo, solo tú podrías pensar en algo así cuando todo lo que hacen es cumplir con su trabajo.

Naruto se apartó de la cama, sin impedir ya que Sasuke volviese a colocar el camisón en su sitio. Con un mohín hastiado, recogió su mochila de la vieja silla junto a la cama y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

-Bien, como prefieras. Te veré mañana.

-Naruto… ¡Naruto!

Pero no se detuvo. Eran las siete y media de la tarde, hora en la que debía ir a buscar a los niños para poder darles su cena a tiempo. Tenía, en realidad, poco más de diez minutos para llegar hasta la casa de Iruka antes de que su maestro tuviese que salir.

Las calles a aquellas horas estaban sorprendentemente concurridas, quizás por la cercanía de la Navidad. Las tiendas habían ampliado su horario de atención al cliente y las luces empezaban a adornar los cristales de algunos de los vecinos más impacientes. En general, ya se podía notar aquel ambiente que solo podía sentirse en aquellas fechas.

Subiéndose la bufanda para cubrir su piel del frío cortante, se detuvo por un momento en un puesto ambulante para comprar algo caliente y proseguir después su camino. Llegó a casa de Iruka cubierto de nieve y con la bolsa de bollos bajo el brazo. Su maestro le recibió con su amabilidad habitual, invitándolo a entrar.

-No hace falta, Iruka-sensei. Como tarde más, para cuando queramos salir va a estar nevando demasiado.

-¿Estás seguro que no sería mejor quedaros aquí por hoy?

-Por supuesto. Iremos a cubierto, así que no te preocupes.

Por lo menos los niños lo irían, tapados como estaban por aquellas mantas impermeables que Sakura les había regalado para su cumpleaños. Tardó tres minutos más en despedirse de su antiguo maestro y menos de cinco en llegar a casa. Los niños habían empezado a removerse inquietos en sus brazos y, nada más llegar, Naruto estuvo feliz de dejarles sentados en sus pequeñas sillitas.

Tuvo la comida preparada en cuarto de hora y los niños, después de un arduo día, terminaron durmiéndose poco después de terminar la cena. Solo entonces pudo sentarse en el sillón, encender el televisor y empezar a pasar canales mientras permitía que su mente se perdiera en los acontecimientos que habían acelerado su vida desde que Sasuke acabase ingresado en el hospital.

Aquella vez, para variar un poco, no podía echar la culpa a Sai, sino que todo se sucedió en una serie de acontecimientos que poco pudo hacer él para detener.

A inicios de la semana, sin misiones a la vista y con un huraño Sasuke que no le permitía visitarlo hasta las cinco de la tarde –"Dobe, eres un maldito pesado. ¡Piérdete de una vez!", había dicho-, se encontró recorriendo la aldea sin saber muy bien en qué entretenerse. No era de aquellas personas que pudiesen mantenerse sentadas durante demasiado tiempo y su cuerpo estaba decididamente acostumbrado al trabajo físico. Entrenó durante tres horas, terminando a eso del mediodía. Después fue a visitar a Kiba, que se encontraba ocupado con el entrenamiento de sus perros. Naruto se cansó de observar solo veinte minutos después de haber llegado. También decidió visitar a sus alumnos, pero el grupo se encontraba en una excursión con su clase, por lo que tuvo que conformarse por pasear por los viejos pasillos de la escuela de Konoha, aquellos que tantos recuerdos amargos le traían.

Finalmente, a punto de rendirse y visitar a Sasuke a pesar de la resistencia de este, se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

-¡Naruto!

El susodicho, ocupado en aquel instante en pagar al puesto ambulante su bebida caliente, se volvió de golpe ante la conocida voz.

-¡Ren!

Y con una sonrisa, pensó que al menos no se aburriría por otro rato.

Y no lo hizo. La palpable confianza entre ellos, gestada en la indudable intimidad compartida, hacía de su conversación algo fluido. Su antiguo amante siempre se había caracterizado por saber llenar el silencio, algo que, por otra parte, no era en absoluto necesario cuando estaba en compañía de Naruto. Decidieron sentarse en uno de los bares que solían frecuentar para resguardarse del frío. Era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que ambos pidieron algo para acompañar sus bebidas. La dueña, vieja conocida de Ren, les ofreció una generosa cantidad de ramen, algo que ganó el corazón y estómago del Uzumaki, y Ren, mientras tanto, se limitó a observar como devoraba la comida con su habitual y saludable apetito.

-Y bien, ¿cómo te va todo? -preguntó Ren mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta pulcramente doblada por la mitad.

-Bien, supongo. Algo aburrido, ahora que Sasuke está ingresado en el hospital y los niños acuden a la guardería. Y tú, ¿qué tal estás?

-Ocupado con una nueva expansión del proyecto que llevo. Cansado, también. A veces me preguntó para qué echar tantas horas en la oficina si al final todo va a terminar igual.

-Yo siempre te lo he dicho, trabajas demasiado.

-Mira quien habla… llevas en la sangre eso de ser un ninja.

-Eso es distinto.

-¿Crees que solo ese tipo de ocupaciones pueden darse por vocación?

-No, yo…

-No, no es así –lo interrumpió-. Supongo que no es tan emocionante como la mayoría de tus misiones, pero realmente me gusta lo que hago.

-Nunca quise decir lo contrario.

Ren, que se había puesto a la defensiva, quizás rememorando una discusión ya vieja, relajó los hombros visiblemente y dejó que una bonita sonrisa levantara sus labios.

-Se te ve feliz.

-Lo estoy.

-Me alegro, entonces. De que todo haya salido bien.

Naruto observo como su acompañante se limpiaba de la manga de la chaqueta una pelusa inexistente, algo que hacía mucho cuando necesitaba un momento para recomponerse. Y lo sintió por él.

-Lo siento mucho, Ren. Por todo.

-Lo sé, Naruto, lo sé. Pero eso no lo hace más fácil.

-Ojalá pudiera…

-No –le cortó, posando sus dedos sobre la boca de Naruto-. Sin arrepentimientos. Sino será aun más triste.

Naruto asintió, conforme, y la charla volvió a derroteros más seguros. Ren le acompañó a casa después de comer, desde donde Naruto recogería a los niños para ir al hospital. Antes de que el otro se marchase, no obstante, Naruto se volvió hacia él, decidido:

-Espera, Ren. Quizás podamos seguir quedando más días. Así, como hoy. Como amigos.

El otro le miró, indeciso, por unos instantes. Momentos después negaba tristemente con la cabeza mientras contestaba:

-No creo que eso fuese conveniente.

-No, sí que lo es. Nos llevamos bien y sé que podemos seguir haciéndolo. –Antes de que pudiera negarse, añadió-: ¿Por favor?

Y sabiéndose presa del chantaje emocional, Ren asintió, aún indeciso.

-Te llamare cuando tenga un rato libre.

Solo que, a sabiendas de que aquello era una salida universal para los escapistas, Naruto no dejó la decisión en sus manos. Dos días después, se presentó en su puerta.

Y así había sido durante toda la semana. Las salidas se habían dado con una regularidad que, por algún motivo, no habían gustado a Sai.

-¿Qué tienes tú que hacer con ese? –había preguntado con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto, atónico, solo había atinado a contestar:

-Simplemente hemos salido tres veces a tomar algo, no es como si estuviese haciendo algo inadecuado.

Solo que, días después, supo que en realidad sí que lo estaba haciendo. Las cosas se sucedieron de lo más imprevisibles. Primero Ren y él fueron a por los niños donde Iruka, después los cuatros se dirigieron hacia la casa Uchiha en una agradable conversación donde aquella verborrea incesante de los infantes solo les hizo reír. Fue al llegar allí y sentarse cómodamente en el sillón que sucedió. Porque Naruto solo sabía que estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando, de pronto, Ren le besó. Fue algo tan inesperado que tardó apenas unos instantes en percatarse de que debía separarse. Y fueron esos mismos instantes los que Ren tardó en colocar su mano en el dormido miembro del rubio.

-Espera, ¡espera! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¡Oh, venga! ¡Lo has estado pidiendo durante toda la semana, Naruto!

-¿Qué?

-No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, porque realmente pensé que querías a tu pareja. Pero supongo que estando él fuera…

-No. ¡No! Lo has malentendido. Yo solo quería…

-No pasa nada, Naruto –masculló mientras tiraba al rubio contra el sillón y se colocaba sobre él. Naruto no hubiese tenido problemas en apartarle, pero se encontraba demasiado atónico como para razonar con la debida presteza-. Nadie tiene porqué enterarse, solo tú y yo…

Y aquellos labios, que en su tiempo había disfrutado debidamente, volvieron a besarle. Naruto esta vez sí reaccionó, separándose para ponerse en pie.

-Supongo que esto fue un error. Simplemente creí que podríamos ser amigos.

-¿Amigos? ¡Amigos! Naruto, por favor, ¡sabes perfectamente cómo me siento hacia ti!

-Sí. Y lo siento.

-¿Sí? Bueno, adivina, ¡yo también!

Y Ren, así, sin más, había salido de su vida por el momento. Pronto fue consciente Naruto de que solo él había estado ciego ante lo evidente. Sakura no dijo nada cuando finalmente dejó de quedar con él. Sai, mucho menos sutil, tuvo que exponer sus pensamientos a viva voz:

-Si es que estas cosas solo pueden pasarte a ti.

-Cállate, idiota.

Lo peor de todo fue que Sasuke se enteró. Naruto no abrió la boca, por lo que algún imbécil debió de irle con el cuento. Y el muy bastardo, que no era de los que lanzaban recriminaciones como el resto, tuvo su propia diversión en una ristra de comentarios punzantes que a media tarde le hicieron abrir los ojos.

-¿Quién mierda te lo ha dicho? –terminó gritando en medio de la habitación del hospital tras un poco convincente "eres de lo peor para buscar amigos, Naruto, pero aun tienes menos luces para encontrar amantes".

-¿Importa, acaso?

No, suponía que no, y así se lo dijo. No obstante, aquello le llevó a relatarle todo lo sucedido, incluido aquel incidente en su casa. Sasuke preguntó amablemente por el sitio exacto donde había sucedido el altercado y Naruto, despistado en narrar lo enfadado que había estado, no se preguntó por qué.

-En el sillón del salón. Pero Sasuke, lo peor de todo fue que…

Cuatro días más tarde le dieron el alta al Uchiha y ante los incrédulos ojos de Naruto, lo primero que sucedió cuando piso la casa fue que dicho sillón, ofensivamente a la vista, según Sasuke, se elevó en oscuras llamas.

-Tendremos que cambiar el mobiliario, dobe.

…-…

Y así, los días pasaban sin muchas transformaciones en lo que eran sus vidas cotidianas. Cada uno en su papel, como una buena película donde cada uno se limitaba a ejecutar el guion de forma perfecta. Sasuke con sus misiones de alto rango, Naruto con su pequeño grupo de alumnos y ambos en aquello que ambos denominaban familia y que los unía en aquella relación cada vez más anclada en lo cotidiano y en un vínculo fomentado por un par de adorables críos.

Y sería precisamente en esa situación que la Navidad llegó. Lo hizo de la mano de unas esperadas vacaciones, lo que les permitió disfrutar de los avances de los niños y tomarse con algo más de clama su propia situación. Era algo así como un respiro.

Y sin temor a lo que deparase el futuro o al devenir que de seguro le tendría preparado lo inmediato, Sasuke Uchiha, antaño azote de Konoha, se vio implicado como nunca antes en ese ir y venir que contagiaba a toda la aldea en aquellas entrañables fiestas.

-Entrañables… ¡Y una mierda!

Con un gruñido de frustración y un suspiro de puro cansancio, miró la bolsa por lo que sería ya la cuarta vez, para volverse, con paciencia escasa, hacia desafortunado vendedor.

-Escuche, anciano, le estoy diciendo que necesito esos jodidos peces. Para ahora mismo.

-Pero señor, no los tenemos. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Masajeándose en entrecejo, finalmente dejó la bolsa en el suelo, junto a sus pies, y se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo.

-Está bien, ¿cuánto más quiere?

-¿Perdón?

-Qué cuánto más quiere. ¿Está sordo, también?

-Escuche, joven, si cree que voy a…

-No, escúcheme usted. Llevo dando vueltas por esta apestosa zona llena de colores y luces tres jodidas horas para comprar tres botellas de vino, cuatro barras de pan y unos malditos pescados. ¿Me está diciendo que los peces, el plato principal, no están disponibles?

-Se han agotado.

-¿Y no hay más en su almacén?

-Claro que no, sino ya se los habría dado.

Bien, aquello era un terrible e insufrible incordio.

-A ver, ¿qué puede darme que sea similar?

-A estas alturas, más bien poco.

-¿Se está riendo de mí?

-No, joven, lo que sucede es que si vienen a comprar el día 24 de diciembre, a las siete de la tarde, lo más normal es encontrarlo casi todo agotado.

-Está bien. –Iba a estallarle la cabeza. Seguro-. ¿Y qué puede ofrecerme, entonces?

-Cualquiera de los que ve aquí.

Miró el mostrador, donde algunos peces difícilmente identificables presentaban una estampa de lo más triste.

-Pero ni siquiera son del mismo tipo.

-No, no lo son.

-Entiendo.

Y qué no hubiese otra jodida pescadería abierta…

-¿Y bien?

-Démelos todos.

-¿Todos?

-Sí, todos. Y va a hacerme un maldito descuento. Por supuesto.

-Por supuesto –masculló el hombre, en quien el inicial respeto temeroso hacía tiempo que había desaparecido.

Sasuke terminó así sus compras, saliendo a las concurridas calles, donde algunos grupos aún se encontraban cantando aquellos estúpidos villancicos por las esquinas, y se dio prisa en regresar a su casa. La velada se presentaba como algo tedioso, no obstante, y las visitas, al igual que pasaba últimamente, demasiadas.

Ni media hora después tuvo que escuchar los gritos de Naruto recriminándole el haber dejado la compra del pescado para último momento, algo que Sasuke aguantó, exactamente, tres minutos y medio. Después, frustrado, golpeó a su pareja en plena cabeza, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

La culpa hizo amago de aparecer, pero la tranquilidad de la que gozó la siguiente hora fue una recompensa suficiente. Naruto, mudo en su propia ley del hielo, aquella que adoptaba cuando se enfadaba con él, se dedicó a cocinar mientras Sasuke preparaba la mesa y se encargaba de vestir a sus hijos. Finalmente los llevó hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena y les preparó rápidamente su comida. En la cocina, Naruto seguía liado con lo que, según él, sería un auténtico manjar navideño.

-Oye, dobe, ¿vas a seguir mudo mucho más tiempo?

-¿Qué es eso? Oh sí, debe ser el viento aullando a la luna.

-Muy gracioso.

Silencio. Solo aquel maldito silencio que empezaba a hartarle.

-Ya basta, Naruto.

Pero el muy bastardo se limitó a empezar a silbar mientras introducía finalmente la enorme bandeja al horno. Sasuke tuvo, justo en ese momento, suficiente.

-Muy bien, tú lo has pedido.

Naruto no habló, pero sí que gritó al verse alzado en brazos y tirado, sin demasiados miramientos, sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-¡Qué haces, idiota! ¡Está todo sucio!

Era verdad. La sudadera de Naruto, ya bastante manchada, quedó aún peor cuando mezclas de harina, perejil y vete a saber qué más quedaron impregnadas por toda su espalda. Sasuke barrió la superficie con el brazo, tirando al suelo un rollo de papel y algunas servilletas.

-Puedes mantener ahora tu silencio, Uzumaki. Veremos cuánto aguantas sin dejar salir esos obscenos sonidos que lanzas al aire cada vez que te abres de piernas.

-Maldito bastardo.

-Sí, yo también te quiero.

Y sin más, golpeó la cadera del rubio, que elevó su parte baja de forma obediente para permitirle retirar los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo y fluido movimiento. El miembro de Naruto se encontraba ya medio excitado y Sasuke no pudo evitar que una sardónica sonrisa estirase sus labios.

-Bonito espectáculo el que presentas aquí, Naruto. Solo faltaría el delantal rosa transparente para que todo fuese como una mala película porno.

-Que te jodan.

-Sí, sí. Promesas, promesas…

Naruto abrió la boca, seguramente para soltar alguna replica malsonante, pero solo un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al sentir a Sasuke en torno a él. Olía a pescado, algo no demasiado caliente, pero sentir aquel grueso pene entre sus labios hizo que la propia excitación del Uchiha se alzara vergonzosamente contra el elástico de sus pantalones. Sí, no llevaba ropa interior, pero aquello nadie iba a descubrirlo. Lamió con anticipación aquel glande con forma de seta que dejaba ya correr desde su orificio un pequeño reguero de semen. El dobe era tan absurdamente rápido en algunas ocasiones que daba risa.

Cuando engulló la base hasta sentir la mata rizada de pelo púbico contra su nariz, absorbió con fuerza, presionando su pulgar contra los testículos. A Naruto le gustaba que jugasen con sus bolas, algo sorprendentemente pervertido para alguien que se enorgullecía de ser supuestamente capaz de controlarse. Claro que aquello era una bazofia. Una mentira que Sasuke no había tardado en descubrir mientras bajaba la boca, saltando aquellas tensas bolas, para acariciar con la lengua el tenso y pequeño orificio que había preparado anteriormente con sus dedos.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho años antes que encontraría la más mínima excitación en chuparle el culo a un tío, seguramente se hubiese convertido en un asesino múltiple. Pero aquello nunca saldría de su casa, si es que Naruto sabía lo que le convenía.

Le escuchó gemir, murmurar algo entre jadeos y, finalmente, aferrar los cabellos de Sasuke para apretarle contra su cuerpo. Aquellas piernas de músculos fuertes y corto bello rubio rodearon sus hombros en un poderoso agarre, encerrando a Sasuke entre sus muslos. No le importó. En realidad, se alzó un momento para acariciar con su lengua, y después con sus dientes, la curva interior de la rodilla de Naruto. Le escuchó entonces maldecir y no pudo sino sonreír ante la visión perversa y lujuriosa que se daba ante sus ojos.

-Eres demasiado sensible, Naruto.

-Deja de jugar, bastardo. Estoy más que listo, hazlo ya.

-Como su señoría ordene.

Y así, colocó las caderas de Naruto en ángulo con su ingle, conduciendo su henchido miembro a la sonrojada entrada. No hubo resistencia alguna y Sasuke logró presionarse dentro del pequeño agujero con una facilidad que ya se le hacía conocida. Era estrecho, no obstante, y tuvo que mantenerse quieto unos momentos para acostumbrarse a aquella presión ejercida sobre su excitación.

-Muévete. Bastardo, muévete de una vez –murmuraba Naruto. Agarró su nuca, instándole a bajar para acometer contra sus labios con ansia. Sasuke se dejó besar mientras empezaba a moverse, sin dar demasiada importancia a los murmullos casi ininteligibles del otro que se intercalaban entre beso y beso.

-Aguanta, Naruto. Aún no.

Naruto, que no tenía ninguna intención de aguantar, lanzó una maldición. En respuesta, Sasuke agarró la base de su miembro y apretó.

-Aún no, he dicho.

Acometió contra aquel punto que le hacía enloquecer y retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, clavar las uñas en su espalda y ejercer más presión con sus piernas, monstruosamente fuertes.

Sasuke, sabiéndose cerca de su propia culminación, soltó su agarre sobre la excitación de Naruto y, a cambio, pellizcó un hinchado pezón. Como un jodido reloj, Naruto arqueó la espalda en un silencioso grito y, sumido en estremecedores temblores orgásmicos, se corrió contra su propio abdomen, manchando también la sudadera de Sasuke.

Aquello era una guarrería, pero ya tendría tiempo de echarle la bronca más tarde.

Demasiado cansado, Naruto dejó resbalar una de sus piernas. Sasuke tuvo que agarrarla y colocarla sobre su propio hombro para poder empujar una última vez dentro de aquel cuerpo que aún se estremecía y terminar con su propio clímax dentro del estrecho orificio de Naruto.

Y efectivamente, Navidad pasó de forma alegre, con un Naruto eufórico y un Sasuke decidido a pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su familia. El concepto de ese término también había variado lo suficiente como para que Naruto no fuese un simple apéndice de sus hijos, sino que este, por fuerza propia, se había ganado un espacio dentro del clan Uchiha. Porque eso era lo que eran, un jodido clan. Las fiestas pasaron entre visitas y celebraciones, regalos y sorpresas, y el propio Sasuke tuvo que aceptar el enorme perro que Kiba les llevó a la casa el día de Noche Buena, como si regalar un inmenso can fuese algo común sin la previa aceptación del receptor. Naruto, por supuesto, estuvo encantado. Más aun cuando comprobaron que los niños hacían buenas migas con aquella bestia que se empeñaba en babear los pies del Uchiha.

Y así los días fueron pasando en un continuo suceder de nada. Misiones, clases, visitas al médico junto a los mellizos y rondas de sexo que se extendían por cualquier rincón aceptable de la casa. Nada cerca de las ventanas, no fuese a llegar alguno de los alumnos de Naruto para sorprenderles en pleno acto. Tampoco la cocina, al menos mientras estaban cocinando. Sasuke no soportaba comer algo que hubiese estado en contacto con ellos teniendo sexo sucio. Fue una suerte que ambos supiesen a qué atenerse en su relación. Y también lo fue que los niños pudiesen adaptarse a un tipo de vida que, para muchos, dejaba qué desear.

Y así hubiera seguido la cosa de no haber llegado aquella mañana de febrero en la que todo su mundo se vino abajo en apenas siete minutos. Porque Sasuke, en su desesperación, los contó.

Habían dejado las clases de lado para realizar una visita de urgencias al médico. Los niveles de energía demoníaca en los niños había crecido de forma alarmante en los últimos días y Yuna, aquella misma mañana, se había levantado envuelta en una capa protectora que no había dejado acercarse ni siquiera a sus padres. Tuvieron que pasar algunas horas para que finalmente el propio Chakra de Naruto neutralizase aquella barrera protectora que, en el fondo, solo había asustado al bebé.

Sasuke había insistido en ir de inmediato a ver a Tsunade, pensando que aquello podía repetirse de no hacer algo para solucionar el problema. Naruto, completamente de acuerdo, cogió las cosas necesarias y, ni media hora después, los cuatro se encontraban en camino hacia la consulta de la Hokage.

Sasuke, ni siquiera años después estaría completamente seguro de cómo sucedieron las cosas. Ambos llegaron al consultorio alrededor de las once de la mañana. Tsunade metió entonces a su hija, acompañada de Naruto, mientras Sasuke se quedaba con Yuuki afuera. El niño podría echarse a llorar si su hermana lo hacía, por lo que era mejor mantenerlos separados. Había aparecido entonces Kakashi, quien se encontraba allí por algo relacionado con una de sus misiones. Y entonces se había desatado el infierno. El humo apareció de la nada, tornándose oscuro y espeso a medida que pasaban los minutos. Era paralizante, por lo que poco pudo hacer cuando, de imprevisto, una figura encapuchada se colocó frente a él, alzó los brazos y cogió al niño. Sasuke tardó apenas un minuto en poder moverse. Un jodido minuto. Pero no fue suficientemente rápido. Nadie entendía cómo habían traspasado las barreras de la villa. O incluso las del centro médico. Pero a Sasuke eso no le importaba porque, fuese como fuese, su hijo desapareció de entre sus brazos.

Naruto había salido entonces con Yuna llorando sobre él. Tsunade, que se encontraba justo a su lado, preguntó qué demonios había pasado. Fue entonces cuando todos fueron conscientes del verdadero peso de los acontecimientos.

Se preparó la búsqueda de inmediato, siguiendo la energía que Sasuke, probablemente, no podría olvidar por el resto de su vida. Pero aquello solo les condujo hacia una cabaña vacía a las afueras de Konoha. Ni siquiera los perros ninjas fueron capaces de encontrar el rastro y nadie parecía comprender cómo demonios habían escapado de la aldea. Eran tres, eso sí lo supieron, pero de poco servía aquella información si no los encontraban rápidamente.

-A medida que pasan las horas, menos posibilidades hay de encontrarlos.

Sasuke, comprobando por última vez su mochila, hizo caso omiso de la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar junto a él. Naruto se había rodeado de sus amigos, que habían acudido prestos ante la noticia.

-Nos dividiremos para abarcar mayor espacio. No han podido ir muy lejos Tienes que estar actuando con mucho cuidado si no han dejado rastro tras ellos.

Dos horas después, nadie estaba ya seguro de eso. Sasuke había llegado a recorrer veinte kilómetros en vano. Sin una sola pista de quiénes habían podido acercarse tanto hasta ellos. Era un truco tan estúpido que, de nuevo, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Su hijo. Tenían a su hijo.

Y él iba a matarlos.

Al llegar la noche, sin mayor noticia de los secuestradores, finalmente se rindieron a lo inevitable.

-Sasuke –fue cuanto dijo Naruto-, tenemos que sentarnos y hablar. Buscar así no está dando ningún resultado.

-¿Quieres que me siente aquí mientras Yuuki está por ahí, vete a saber dónde, en manos de unos hijos de puta?

-Necesitamos un plan.

-Quédate tú con tu plan. Yo saldré de nuevo a buscarlos.

Y así lo hizo. Escuchó como llegaban más ninjas a su casa. Como empezaban a trazar planes de actuación. Él, mientras tanto, simplemente miraba a su hija, que se retorcía nerviosa en su regazo. Era evidente que todo a su alrededor había alertado a su pequeño cuerpo de que algo pasaba. Momentos después, tras dejar a la niña con Hinata, salió de la casa para desaparecer de nuevo en los bosques. La noche, sin embargo, se había tragado a su hijo en medio de la desoladora oscuridad.

Tres días tuvieron que pasar para que alguien pudiese finalmente detenerle. El ritmo de búsqueda se había impuesto según el plan trazado, manteniendo turnos que permitiesen a los ninjas descansar y renovar sus energías. Todos menos él. Incluso Naruto, presa como era de la desesperación, había comprendido que la única manera de tener suerte era hacer las cosas bien. Sasuke, por su parte, seguía con sus rastreos incansables, donde las partidas se quedaban atrás y solo bastándose de su energía recorría por sí mismo inmensas distancias en los aledaños de la aldea.

Se había llegado a la conclusión de que la estratégica que habían seguido los secuestradores radicaba en esconderse a la perfección en algún lugar cercano a Konoha hasta que las partidas de búsqueda empezasen a barrer territorios más retirados, cuando aprovecharían para escapar. Era un plan completamente previsible, no obstante, y Naruto se estaba encargando de rastrear cada palmo con ayuda del demonio.

Fue aquella noche del tercer día cuando, nada más cruzar las puertas de su hogar, exhausto y casi sin energías, Naruto le envistió contra la pared, sacando de entre sus labios un lamentable gemido causado por el dolor y el agotamiento acumulados.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Uchiha? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Luchar era inútil, sus brazos ni siquiera servirían para alejarlo de su cuerpo, por lo que optó por servirse de su lengua para enfrentarse a él.

-¿Que qué hago? Bueno, idiota, creo que eso es bastante evidente. Estoy buscando a mi hijo.

-Nuestro, Sasuke, nuestro hijo. Y déjame decirte que estás haciendo un trabajo bastante lamentable. Mírate, ni siquiera puedes reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para apartarme. ¿Qué demonios crees que conseguirías enfrentándote ahora a esos cabrones? ¿Podrías, acaso, salvar a Yuuki?

-¡Cállate!

-¡No! Estoy tan asustado como tú, eso tienes que saberlo, pero no conseguirás nada matándote en esas partidas que llevas a cabo tu solo y que te dejan así. ¡No eres de ayuda en estos momentos! ¿Qué sucedería si llegase ahora la noticia de que los han encontrado?

Tenía tantísima razón que Sasuke, simplemente, se quedó callado. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y dejando que parte de su insostenible peso se recargase contra la misma.

-Tengo que encontrarlo, Naruto. Tengo que hacerlo.

-Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Pero te necesitamos al cien por cien, no en este estado. Tienes que ir a descansar y mañana te unirás a nosotros.

-No puedo.

-¡Claro que puedes!

Y aquello, de alguna forma, sacó de él las últimas migajas de energía que le quedaban. De un empujón tiró a un desprevenido Naruto al suelo, lanzándose sobre él para agarrar el cuello de su chaqueta y acercar aquel rostro moreno hacia el suyo.

-Él estaba entre mis brazos, Naruto. ¡Entre mis brazos! ¿Qué tipo de jodido padre soy?

-No hubieras podido hacer cualquier otra cosa, Sasuke. ¡Nadie hubiese podido!

-¡Estamos hablando de Yuuki, joder! ¿Dónde estará ahora? Estará si quiera…

Naruto le tapó la boca con ambas manos, mirándole con la furia plasmada en cada uno de sus rasgos.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Uchiha. No te atrevas a pronunciar una palabra más.

-Han sido ya casi cuatro días. Y no aparecen por ninguna parte. Es como si se les hubiese tragado la tierra.

-Pero si algo le hubiese sucedido, lo sabríamos. Estoy seguro.

Ah, ¡qué bueno sería poder creer aquellas fáciles palabras! Qué perfecto sería todo si pudiese apoyarse en aquella infranqueable actitud que dejaba sus dudas a la tenue esperanza. Maldito fuese él y su manera de verlo todo. ¿Cómo podía alejar el pesimismo tan fácilmente?

Quizás, simplemente, no lo hacía.

-En realidad estás tan asustado como yo, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto. Cada vez que pienso que esos hijos de puta tienen sus manos puestas sobre mi hijo, creo que enloqueceré. Pero no puedo dejarme llevar por el pánico. No ahora, cuando más nos necesita.

-Maldita sea.

Se dejó atraer hacia aquel cuello que emitía un leve olor a jabón y sudor. Olía a Naruto y aquello, de alguna forma, convirtió la humedad que de pronto empezó a mojar la camiseta fosforescente de aquel idiota en algo más aceptable. Más comprensible y mucho menos agraviante. La mano de Naruto se apoyó en su espalda, recorriéndole con lentos y tranquilizantes círculos que se iban cerrando al ritmo de su profunda y confortante respiración.

-No puedo vivir sin ellos, Naruto. Ya no.

-Lo sé, Sasuke. Créeme que lo sé.

No pensó en ojos enrojecidos o mejillas sudorosas, simplemente elevó la cabeza para atrapar aquellos labios entreabiertos que le recibieron con una furia parecida a la suya. Entre mordidas y empujones, se dejó desnudar mientras luchaba por apartar aquellas molestas prendas que se pegaban al cuerpo del otro. Naruto maldijo cuando un afilado codo se clavó en su estómago, pero pronto eso quedó en segundo plano ante caricias mucho más agradables. Y allí, entre los únicos brazos que podrían haberle tranquilizado, Sasuke dejó ir toda su frustración. La desesperación dio paso a la pasión ciega que solo los amantes pueden ofrecer y aquellos besos que casi golpeaban su boca eran tan bienvenidos como las más sutiles y suaves caricias de mariposa.

Ojalá todo fuese tan fácil. Ojalá todo se diese de aquella forma. Agradable y correcta, como deben ser las noches entre sábanas de pareja. Ojalá todo, simplemente, se detuviese en aquel instante y la horrible mañana no llegase nunca.

La mañana siguiente, no obstante, despertó a Naruto en brazos de Sasuke. Se sentía renovado, algo que no sucedía desde hacía días, y el calor que proporcionaba aquel cuerpo apegado a su espalda era tan bienvenido como los primeros rayos de sol. A lo lejos se oían los quejidos de Yuna, seguramente nerviosa por el comportamiento de sus padres los últimos días y la falta de su hermano. Quedaban exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos para el cambio de turno y Naruto, en aquellos instantes, solo deseó que aquello terminase de una vez.

Sasuke, a su lado, se removió, inquieto. Había estado soñando buena parte de la noche y la tensión en su cuerpo solo había desaparecido ante las caricias que Naruto le prodigio entre palabras confortantes. Era una suerte que no hubiese despertado, pues tales muestras de debilidad no eran aceptables para él.

-Sasuke, despierta.

Y aquellos ojos oscuros se abrieron ante él, algo enrojecidos aún pero con una determinación propia del Uchiha.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de volver al trabajo.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama con un ágil movimiento, cogió prendas limpias del armario y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Naruto le imitó, vistiéndose y saliendo de su cuarto para visitar a su hija. Fue justo cuando se disponía a entrar en la habitación infantil que la revelación le golpeó. Así, de la nada. Y tuvo que tirar su chaqueta al suelo mientras corría e nuevo hacia su cuarto, abría la puerta del baño y se metía de lleno en la ducha, sin importarle mojar su ropa. Sasuke le miró como si por fin hubiese perdido la cordura, pero Naruto estaba demasiado exaltado como para que eso importara.

-¡Eso es, Sasuke! ¡Eso es! Tú mismo lo dijiste: es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. ¡Y eso es precisamente lo que ha sucedido! ¡Vístete, Uchiha, tenemos que ir al Cuartel General ahora mismo!

Una de las propiedades de la tierra era su poder para ocultar la energía. Dependiendo del tipo de mineral, esta podía ejercer de mayor o menor camuflaje a aquellos que, usando lo que la misma naturaleza ofrecía, se escondían bajo ella. No era una estratega nueva. Ni siquiera demasiado original, pero abría una nueva vía de actuación.

-Te encargarás de escanear la parte norte, Sasuke. Usa tus serpientes para que busquen cualquier rastro de energía extraña entre las cavidades del bosque. Nos dividiremos para que no se deje el rastreo habitual, pero tenemos que conseguir ayuda con el muestreo de la tierra. No tenemos casi tiempo, por lo que necesitamos herramientas que consigan, al igual que las serpientes, adentrarse en la tierra y encontrar picos de energía extraños.

La solución fue rápida. Shino podría realizar una búsqueda masiva con sus insectos y lo haría allí donde las serpientes no pudiesen llegar. Naruto decidió acompañar a Sasuke, quien a su vez se empeñó en ir solo. Finalmente, y como solía suceder, la terquedad del rubio decidió las cosas y ambos partieron hacia el norte seguidos de dos compañeros que se encargaría de hacer el barrido superficial más allá de los terrenos que debían examinar.

Fue una tarea ardua. Más aún cuando los resultados no aparecían. Sasuke, en cierto momento, se detuvo junto a un árbol para golpearlo con el puño. La fuerza que llevaba el golpe hizo que la madera se astillara, casi partiendo por la mitad el grueso tronco. Naruto tuvo que detenerse a su lado, sacar la cantimplora de agua y refrescarse. Al ofrecérsela al otro, Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza, su ceño fruncido y aquella determinación casi enfermiza gravada en cada uno de sus rasgos.

-Bebe, Sasuke. No vas a aportar nada si te desmayas por deshidratación.

-No tenemos tiempo, Naruto.

-Lo sé. Pero debemos hacer las cosas bien.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza, enfatizando con un gesto adusto la gravedad del asunto.

-Si lo los encontramos antes de que anochezca…

Sí, serían ya cinco días los que llevaban de búsqueda infructuosa. Demasiado tiempo. Pero Naruto no podía detenerse a pensar en ello, porque cualquier razonamiento que llevase a una lógica contraproducente para su ánimo sería solo una carga más en aquel momento.

-Lo haremos. No hay otra solución, Sasuke.

Y, en el fondo, seguía allí aquella devastadora debilidad que había golpeado al Uchiha donde más dolía. No era solo la culpa por haber fallado, era que se trataba de su hijo y Sasuke, ante eso, no sabía cómo actuar. La furia daba paso a la desesperación y esta, en medio de torbellinos de sentimientos confusos, al dolor. Un dolor crudo que a cualquier otra persona hubiese dejado de rodillas y que en él, bastando imponente, simplemente se guarnecía dentro de aquellos terribles muros que le escondían de los demás.

Hubiese querido abrazarlo. Parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos, con esa postura, que necesitaba de contacto humano, pero no sabía cómo iba a tomarse un gesto así. Sin duda era mejor aparentar una clama que no sentía y establecerse como punto de apoyo de aquel que debería haber sido más fuerte.

-Sasuke –susurró acercándose a él y rodeando con uno de sus brazos aquel cuello rígido y anormalmente pálido-. Bebe.

Le puso la cantimplora en los labios, vertiendo el agua sobre él. Creyó que le empujaría, que rechazaría cualquier muestra que proviniese de él, pero no lo hizo. Cogió por sí mismo el bote deteriorado para acabar, casi con dos tragos, lo que quedaba en el fondo. Una vez terminó, se enfrentó a los ojos azules de Naruto con renovada fuerza.

-Una vez esto acabe, Naruto, cuando todo esto termine, voy a encerrar a los niños en casa y nunca volverán a salir hasta que sean mayores de edad. Quizás ni siquiera entonces.

Naruto sonrió, porque no podía hacer nada más, y con resuello se inclinó hasta depositar un fiero beso sobre aquellos tristes labios. El que Sasuke aceptara su gesto era algo más que preocupante, pero no se pararía a pensarlo. Aún no.

-Sigamos, Sasuke. Ellos deben estar en alguna parte, es cuestión de encontrarlos.

Su frustración era tan evidente que el simple hecho de mirar se convertía en algo doloroso. No dejó en su intento, no obstante, y se mantuvo a su lado las siguientes horas, donde la búsqueda siguió adelante a pesar de la pronta oscuridad que llenó el bosque de los sonidos propios de las noches cerradas.

-Tenemos que volver –dijo al fin Naruto, rindiéndose a lo inevitable-. No hay luna, por lo que no veremos nada a partir de aquí.

El fuego, no obstante, era un elemento que acompañaba al Uchiha y durante las dos horas siguientes continuaron con la sistemática búsqueda a través de los animales de Sasuke.

El esfuerzo, no obstante, valió la pena y cincuenta minutos después la primera señal de algo anómalo salió a la luz. Lo hizo en una de esas partes de bosque que se habían peinado varias veces. Una donde las montañas rocosas dificultaban el acceso pero daban un buen refugio para esconderse. Y la enorme serpiente que salió bajo sus pies, sobresaltándolo inevitablemente, se enrolló sobre Sasuke en un mar de siseos espeluznantes que Naruto no se esforzó en comprender.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó finalmente.

-Tienen algo.

No terminó la frase si quiera antes de desaparecer entre la espesura de la noche. Naruto siguió la estela de su energía entre las altas rocas que conformaban aquellos peñascos gigantescos, dejándose guiar por aquella familiar sensación. No tardaron mucho en llegar a un punto intermedio, donde nada parecía llamar la atención en la lisa superficie de la roca. Pero Sasuke, una vez allí, puso sus manos sobre la superficie de caliza para cerrar los ojos. Cuando se abrieron, lucían rojos en la oscuridad.

-Está aquí. Él está aquí.

Y eso fue toda la señal que hubo antes de que se desatara el infierno. Naruto le hubiese golpeado de saber el siguiente movimiento del Uchiha, pero, ante él, la pared explotó en centenares de minúsculas partículas de polvo. La figura de Sasuke ya no estaba y su energía se había esparcido por cada resquicio de la enorme cueva que se abría ante él.

-¡Maldita sea!

El fuego se elevó en algún punto frente a Naruto y entonces, como si de una señal se tratase, el llanto de un niño, un sutil susurro en la noche que se hizo felizmente familiar, rebotó en las paredes con la fuerza de un tsunami.

-¡Naruto, cógele!

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron al fulgor del fuego, pudo ver como Sasuke agarraba a un hombre contra la pared, yaciendo otro bajo sus pies. Enseguida divisó la tercera figura que se acercaba corriendo a una de las esquinas de la cueva. Yuuki, tendido en el suelo y atado con alguna clase de lazo invisible, lloraba ante el estruendo a su alrededor.

-Eso ni lo sueñes- masculló. Y en menos que se tarda en parpadear dos veces, su cuerpo se movió casi por instinto hasta el hombre corpulento que se había lanzado hacia su hijo, atravesando finalmente aquel pecho oriundo con su puño cerrado. Tan fácil, de hecho, que la carne blanda a su alrededor terminó calcinándose ante la furia de la energía del demonio. Tan fácil que después, horas más tardes, tendría tiempo de preguntarse qué demonios habría pasado.

-¡No lo mates, Sasuke! –gritó sobre el escándalo del fuego consumiéndose-. Es el único que nos queda.

Escuchó el grito sordo del hombre y el gruñido animal emitido por el Uchiha. Era una figura que habría puesto a temblar a cualquier mortal, pero que despertó en Naruto una necesidad inmediata de acercarse para rodearle con sus brazos.

-Sasuke –susurró, sabiéndose escuchado.

Las manos del vengador abandonaron el frágil cuello de su víctima, que cayó desmayada a sus pies en un montón desmadejado.

-Pase lo que pase, es hombre muerto.

-Por supuesto. Yo mismo le arrancaré el corazón de ser necesario.

Pero no lo sería, solo que aquello, en aquel preciso instante, no podía importar menos. El llanto de su hijo se escuchaba ahora perfectamente en el silenció que siguió la rápida batalla. Si es que podía llamarse así. Yuuki, se encontraba recostado sobre su espalda, con sus piernas pataleando al aire y el resto de su cuerpo en forzada quietud. Fue finalmente Sasuke quien dio con el problema. El delgado hilo de energía recorría el pequeño cuerpo, enrollándose alrededor del cuello de su hijo en vergonzosa amenaza.

A Sasuke le temblaban las manos mientras rompía aquellas débiles ligaduras, que habían menguado, comprendió con la propia energía que expulsaba el niño en su desesperación. Unos enormes ojos claros los miraron, anegados en lágrimas, y aquella boca que normalmente profería solo alaridos de alegría, se encontraba magullada y cubierta de rozaduras. Los muy bastardos lo habían amordazado. Naruto se acercó hasta abrazar a su hijo, aunque para ello tuviera que rodear con sus brazos la figura del Uchiha.

-Tenemos que avisar…

-Ya está hecho. Ella les avisará.

-¡Papá!

Y ante los dedos regordetes y húmedos de su hijo, que recorrieron su rostro de forma anhelante, Naruto no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-Maldita sea. ¡Malditos sean todos!

-Ya ha pasado –decía mientras tanto Sasuke, que consolaba a su hijo mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba de forma quizás demasiado tensa la espalda de Naruto-. Ya ha pasado.

Naruto no estaba seguro. Era impensable la mera idea de que aquello no había de cambiar inevitablemente sus vidas. Que el terror vivido durante aquellos cuatro días no hubiese abierto una puerta que, hasta ese momento, había permanecido cerrada. Naruto nunca llegaría a superar el sentimiento de casi perder a uno de sus hijos. El miedo paralizante ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver aquellos hermosos ojos claros. Ninguno de ellos podría olvidad nunca lo cerca que estuvieron de destrozar su familia.

Aquella noche nadie durmió. Volvieron a Konoha con Yuuki entre sus brazos y las voces alegres de sus compañeros acompañándolos. Hinata, quien se había quedado al cuidado de Yuna, los recibió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que finalmente no derramó. Abrazó a Yuuki hasta que este empezó a protestar y después, entre carcajadas, lo llenó de besos que le hicieron sonreír. Sai, quien se había encargado de la batida sobre tierra, llegó a la casa casi al mismo tiempo que ellos. El ninja arrancó al niño de entre los brazos de Sasuke para abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza. Naruto tuvo que intervenir antes de que se pusiera demasiado intenso. El ambu, además, creyó necesario echarle una pequeña bronca al niño por haberse dejado capturar. Era algo ridículo, pero tanto Sasuke como él, acostumbrados a aquel carácter extraño, se limitaron a mirar cómo Sai iba y venía dentro del salón, eufórico a ratos. Tsunade revisó al niño para asegurarse de que su visible buen estado no fuese sino una ilusión, y extrañamente el niño no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Quizás la fuerza del demonio que circulaba por su pequeño cuerpo había ayudado a curar con presteza las heridas causadas por los secuestradores.

Las visitas se acabaron entrada ya la madrugada. Hinata y Sakura se fueron poco antes que Iruka y Kakashi, quienes también habían ayudado en la búsqueda. El maestro se había echado a llorar nada más ver a su pequeño pupilo y Kakashi, junto a él, le pasó un brazo por los hombros en actitud confortante.

-Quizás cumpla lo que dije antes y no vuelva a sacarlos de casa hasta que cumplan veinticinco años –afirmó mientras dejaba a su hijo sobre la cuna. Yuna, a su lado, demandó atención con los brazos extendidos y un puchero en la boca.

-No creo que eso resuelva nada.

-Claro que sí. Estaríamos mucho más tranquilos.

Naruto no contestó. Se sentía extrañamente reacio a iniciar una de aquellas conversaciones banales que nunca llegaban a nada. En cambio, se acercó hasta rodear al Uchiha con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en la rígida espalda.

-Vamos a la cama, Sasuke.

-Estoy rendido, idiota.

-¡No para eso! Solo necesito descansar.

Ante lo estúpida que hubiese sonado la idea de tender un futon en aquella habitación y dormir junto a sus hijos, dejó de abrazar a su compañero para salir del cuarto. Yuuki había cerrado los ojos, seguramente exhausto. Yuna también dormitaba en su propia cuna, por lo que ambos estarían seguros dentro de las paredes de la casa.

-Ven a la cama, Uchiha.

Sorprendentemente, Sasuke obedeció. Antes, no obstante, se quiso dar una rápida ducha, saliendo poco después con los cabellos húmedos y una pequeña toalla como única cubierta.

-Oye, estoy muerto de cansancio, pero todo tiene un límite, bastardo –masculló mientras recorría con la vista aquel cuerpo perfecto.

-Muérete, idiota.

-No te gustaría que muriera, bastardo. Reconócelo.

Y para su completa consternación, algo profundo y pesado se instaló en los ojos del Uchiha. Algo que le hizo cambiar la expresión y que llenó de dolor el rictus amargo de su boca. Cuando se acercó hasta él, inclinándose sobre la cama y acorralándole contra las sábanas, Naruto se tendió completamente, inseguro de qué hacer.

-No, Naruto, no me gustaría que murieras.

Una mano fina y callosa se posó en su mejilla. Un ritmo lento y constante pulsaba contra su pecho y daba constancia de la vitalidad de su cuerpo. Sasuke se inclinó aún más, hasta apoyar uno de sus oídos contra el pecho de Naruto. Cerró los ojos y simplemente guardó silenció escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-No voy a irme a ningún sitio, estúpido. No podría –afirmó Naruto.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

-Lo es. Simplemente tenemos que creer en ello.

Lo sintió removerse contra él hasta que quedó tendido sobre su cuerpo. Pesaba, pero era agradable sentir su calor. Enredó sus dedos entre aquel amasijo de suaves cabellos húmedos, peinándolos hasta que cayeron lacios entre sus manos.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-¿Qué? –murmuró en un suspiro.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por existir. Gracias por quererme, Naruto, y gracias por no rendirte

Tuvo que tragar saliva, inseguro de si su voz saldría siquiera a través de la garganta. Cuando la respiración de Sasuke se estaba calmando, clara señal de sueño, susurró:

-De nada, bastardo. De nada.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una lucha constante para Naruto, y el principal de sus problemas no era otro que el propio Sasuke. Decir que su vida se había vuelto extraña era sin duda el mayor de los eufemismos.

-Por favor, puedes dejar eso de una vez. Esto empieza a ser ridículo, en serio.

-Cállate, idiota.

-Claro, como digas. Cuando vengan mis alumnos y nos encuentren así espero que seas tan amable de explicárselo con el suficiente tacto.

Sasuke gruñó de aquella forma sexy suya y se volvió hacia él. Si hubiese sido un perro le habría mostrado los dientes, como no lo era se limitó a apretar los labios hasta que estos casi desaparecieron. Naruto sonrió. Simplemente no lo pudo evitar.

-¿Te parece divertido?

-Tú me pareces divertido, Sasuke. Esto es ridículo.

-No tendría que hacerlo si fueses más cuidadoso.

-Te he dicho mil veces que lo soy. Tanto que Tsunade anda asustada últimamente ante lo que ha llamado mi extraño comportamiento.

-No es suficiente.

La sonrisa se borró de pronto y toda la diversión desapareció. En realidad todo aquello tenía un trasfondo de lo más triste. Verle revisar por tercera vez su cuerpo en busca de algún sello de rastreo hizo que sacudiera la cabeza.

-Te estás volviendo paranoico a un ritmo que asusta, Sasuke.

-Solo soy cuidadoso. Qué me condenen por ello.

-Tsunade está preocupada. Piensa que quizás deberíamos ir a un psicólogo. Ya le he dicho que antes incendias la aldea que visitar a un loquero, pero se ha puesto muy insistente. Sobre todo después que la última vez que visitaste el centro médico te volvieses majara con aquel hombre que intentó vacunar a Yuna. De nada sirvió que te dijesen tres veces que era uno de los doctores nuevos, no, estabas demasiado empecinado en que era un jodido secuestrador.

Sasuke no dijo nada y aquello, de algún modo, resultó más doloroso. En el fondo, entendía cómo se sentía, porque cada vez que Naruto salía a la calle no podía sino mirar a su alrededor preguntándose si acaso habría alguien allí, escondido entre las sombras, esperando para hacerle daño a sus hijos. Era una sensación horrible y no por ser tan evidente era más fácil de evitar.

Finalmente Sasuke dejó en paz su camisa para mirarle a los ojos.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio –dijo Sasuke

-Sí, lo sé. Era solo para que supieras que esa actitud está empezando a preocupar a la gente.

-Que se joda la gente.

-Ya. Eso no es físicamente posible. Al menos no al mismo tiempo. Así que tómalo con calma, bastardo.

-Jódete tú, entonces.

-Bien, eso ya es más negociable. Pero no ahora.

Con un suspiro, posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del Uchiha.

-Simplemente déjalo ya.

-Cómo si fuese tan sencillo.

-Pues hazlo sencillo.

-Naruto…

-No. No, Sasuke, simplemente cambia esa actitud, porque ambos nos vamos a volver locos. ¿Quién cuidará entonces de los niños? Con la suerte que tenemos, seguro que Sai. Y entonces ambos saldrán tan raros como él. Sería una desgracia para el clan Uchiha.

Fingió un estremecimiento exagerado, rodeándose con los brazos mientras ponía una mueca de horror. Pero funcionó. Finalmente el inicio de una sonrisa bordeó aquellos finos labios y Naruto se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo de vuelta.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Naruto.

En un acto completamente espontaneo, Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándole hasta acercarle hacia sí y poder así besarle tal y como había querido hacerlo desde que había empezado a tocarlo de aquella forma tan íntima.

-Y ahora vas a tener que tomar responsabilidades por tus actos.

Condujo una de las manos de Sasuke hasta su regazo, donde una más que incipiente erección abultaba sus pantalones.

-Eres un cerdo.

Pero el bastardo sonreía y aquellos labios que se abrían a una extraña mueca terminaron sobre los de Naruto. Hoy sus alumnos tendrían que esperar algo más.

-…..-

El hombre que había sobrevivido de los tres secuestradores fue sometido a un intenso interrogatorio donde ambos padres tuvieron prohibido participar.

-No me fío de vosotros, Naruto. Lo necesitamos vivo –había alegado Tsunade. Y ante la evidente verdad en sus palabras, incluso Uchiha tuvo que aceptar.

El resultado fue decepcionantemente rápido y estúpido. Un rescate. Ellos pensaban pedir un rescate por el hijo de dos de los shinobis más famosos de la aldea. Sasuke, por su parte, no se quitaba de la cabeza que aquello hubiese tenido algo que ver, sin embargo, con el hecho de que energía demoniaca fuese albergada por el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo. Aquello, que debía ser secreto, era una constante amenaza para la seguridad de los niños y Sasuke se prometió, bajo cualquier circunstancia, no dejar nunca que la información saliese de su círculo más íntimo.

Sorprendentemente el hombre apareció una noche muerto en su pequeña celda. Ya que ninguno de los padres agraviados tenía algo que ver, las especulaciones empezaron pronto. Nadie lo dijo, pero en el fondo algunos de ellos sí que lo sabían. Y es que uno de los pocos rangos con acceso ilimitado dentro de aquellos laberínticos pasillos era el de ambu. Y aquella misma noche Sai había sido visto por los Cuarteles Generales, aun cuando nada tenía que hacer allí.

-…..-

Una noche cualquiera, de esas que dejan de lado la rutina para sorprendernos con algo, algo bueno, por supuesto, Naruto se dejó caer contra la almohada con una inmensa sonrisa entre los labios.

-Sasuke, eso ha sido fantástico. Si sigues mejorando así, probablemente tendré que atarte a esta cama por el resto de tu vida. ¿Qué harás entonces?

-¿Estarías tú también aquí?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces imagino que no estaría tan mal.


End file.
